Reunion
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez parted ways ten years ago, but with their high school reunion approaching, will this be their opportunity to find their way back to each other? And is that where the story ends?
1. No One Else

Troy Bolton sat on the side lines watching his team, the Lakers, finish up their practice for the night. Sharpay's plane didn't get in until tomorrow morning, so it didn't matter what time Troy got home tonight. He'd probably go out for a late dinner at Applebee's with Chad Danforth, his co-captain, or go home and crash on the couch with ESPN. Either way, he didn't have to worry about his girlfriend till later tomorrow morning and that was just fine with him. He loved his girlfriend, but there were times when he just wanted to be alone and not worry about a thing in the world. Tonight was one of those nights. But as Chad crashed down on the seat next to him, he had a feeling worry-free wasn't going to be a part of the equation. Turning his head toward his best friend and partner, he lifted his eyebrows to show him he was paying attention.

"Ready for Saturday night, buddy?"

Troy was sure he had missed something, because he couldn't for the life of him remember what he was supposed to be ready for tomorrow night. He hoped it wasn't important. From the blank look on his face, Chad continued.

"Class reunion. Albuquerque? It's been ten years, man. Doesn't surprise me you've forgotten. I think you've been trying to avoid it like the plague."

Troy nodded, leaning back in his chair more, closing his eyes. "I **_have_** been trying to avoid it!"

Another voice came up from the other side of him, an object hitting him from the side as he looked down to see what it was. "What have you been trying to avoid, coach?"

Troy looked up the looming figure of "Jules" De Aquila standing between Troy and the court.

"Our high school reunion," Chad answered for the silent head coach. Troy turned his gaze back to his best friend and glared. Chad only chuckled.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?"

Again, Chad took the opportunity to answer for the now annoyed Coach Bolton. "Because he doesn't want to get in the middle of the Bitch Fight to end all Bitch Fights. Latina meets Blondie."

Jules turned his head slightly, picking up his water bottle. "I'm not following."

Troy stood up between them, holding up his clipboard and his other hand as if to split the two of them. "Can we just leave it at that, please?" He was frustrated, and he really didn't like talking about his personal life, especially his past life, with his team. It was bad enough that Chad was bringing _her_ up but why did he have to bring her up in front of one of the team members?

"He doesn't want to get stuck in the middle of Armageddon with his girlfriend now and his high school girlfriend. Especially considering they were best friends back then."

Troy dropped his head as Jules head snapped forward toward his coach. "Damn, man!" He started speaking a million miles a second in Cuban or Mexican or Puerto Rican, something neither Troy nor Chad understood.

"Holy fucking Spanish, Batman!" Chad said, laughing at Jules, shaking his head. "I can understand why you don't want to go, Coach! I wouldn't want to go. But hey. Tell you what," he said, patting his coach's back, "Danforth here, he and I, we got your back." He nodded, waving his finger back and forth between the himself and Chad.

Both Troy and Chad looked back and forth between the towering Latino. "How are you going to have my back, Jules? You won't even be there. We didn't even go to school together."

Jules pulled his arms back, clasping his hands together. "Albuquerque? East High Class reunion? I will be there," he told them, nodding his head slowly. "We haven't told anyone yet. Planning on telling people tonight. But I will be coming with my fiancée."

Both Troy and Chad nodded slowly before starting to shake their heads together. "Who's your fiancée?"

Jules' face lit up when Chad asked this. "Ella Leigh." Troy's face lost all color and Chad turned quickly to look at him. "We haven't set a date yet or anything, but..."

Troy looked around. He didn't know what he needed... to sit down... to get some air... He just needed something.

"Coach?"

Troy didn't even hear him. He walked past him, heading toward his office. He only needed to be alone. The love of his life was marrying another...

Troy just wanted to be alone. He knew Chad would like to drag him out to Applebee's tonight, but all he wanted to do was go home and drown himself in the strongest liquor he could get his hands on. He hated thinking about Ella Leigh, and he hardly ever did. It had been years since he had thought about her. He didn't like thinking about her. It was too hard for him to think about her, even if her face was plastered all over the TV, her face was all over Hollywood, but she wasn't Ella Leigh to him. She never had been, even before all the fame and the distance between the two of them.

He had to figure out a way to get out of going to the reunion. He couldn't face her. Not after all this time. Not when he knew he still had feelings for her. He knew it wasn't right, considering he was dating Sharpay Evans, a name just as big as Ella Leigh in Hollywood, but since he'd known her since high school, he wasn't about to fall into the celebrity circles following her. He was her boyfriend and he had he own career. Troy wasn't famous like her, but that didn't make her any less important in his eyes. She just … She wasn't … She wasn't Gabriella either.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jules asked, looking down at Coach Danforth.

Chad shook his dreadlocked head as they watched Troy head down toward the locker room. "Nah. Not really. Not anymore so than the reunion being this weekend." He turned to look back up at Julian De Aquila as he stood. "The Latina of the bitch fight I was talking about, none other than your fiancée, bigger than Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Aniston combined." Chad shook his head. "But she wasn't always that big. Back in high school, she was just plain old Gabriella, Gabby, Bri, or my personal favorite Pepper."

He laughed, remembering coining it himself, but also remembering no one else having caught on to it. It was a damned shame too. He had really liked it. He held back on telling Jules Troy's nickname for her though. That was something that had been for the two of them alone. Chad and the rest of their class had always thought that the two of them were meant to be together, but things had happened, things that... no one had seen coming, even if they had been spiraling down a road that both of them could have prevented. They weren't together now, and Troy was with Sharpay now and apparently Gabriella was apparently marrying Julian De Aquila. But Troy had been with Sharpay for a long time... Chad was sure he wasn't over Gabriella, though. He was sure he had never gotten over her.

"And what did Coach Bolton call her?" Jules asked as he and Chad started heading toward the locker room as the rest of the team started pulling in.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Same things as the rest of everybody."

It was a lie, but he didn't see the harm in telling him that. He didn't need to know how close they were, or that Troy still had feelings for Gabriella. Never mind it was Jules' fiancée, everyone still believed they should be together, whether Gabriella did or not, whether Troy would allow himself to or not the rest of us did, all of their friends, well maybe not Sharpay, but the rest of their friends did, and that was enough for him, and if it took all of tomorrow evening to get them back together, he'd do it. Single-handed if he had to, but they would be back together by the end of the night.

Chad walked into Troy's office, seeing him staring at a picture of him and Sharpay and tried to think of anything, anything to distract him. What Chad didn't know was, Troy wasn't thinking about the blonde in the picture, he was thinking about the girl who used to be Sharpay's best friend.

"Applebee's?" Chad asked, clapping his hands together, if for no other reason than to add extra distraction to Troy's pensive contemplation.

Troy sighed, placing the picture frame down on the desk, turning to Chad. "Not tonight, man. I just want to go home and... forget. Like I've been doing for ten years, like I want to continue to do. And I'm not going to the reunion Satruday. Can you just accept that and let it go?"

Chad shook his head, walking around the desk and leaning against it beside his best friend and partner. "No. I can't and I won't. I am not going to let you crawl under a rock just because you are afraid of seeing your old high school girlfriend."

Troy pushed himself away from his desk, standing up, his chair rolling back and hitting the wall loudly. "Jesus Christ, Chad!" He muttered under his breath, turning away from him and pacing the floor toward the award stand.

"You can go home and wallow in you misery tonight because Sharpay's not home to keep you dry and sober tonight. Probably the only reason you're not a drunken mess at all." It was harsh and it was cruel, but deep down, the two of them knew it was probably the the truth. Troy had never told him the truth about why he and Gabriella had broken up and Chad had never pushed on the subject, but the truth didn't change that fact. He would be a drunk, maybe have died from alcohol poisoning by now if it hadn't been for Sharpay in his life. But that didn't mean he loved her... not like he loved Gabriella.

Chad came up to his friend's side, staring him down. Troy knew his friend wasn't going away and turned to look at his best friend, staring him down as well. "You're going to the reunion this weekend. You're going to suck it up, and you're going to be a man about it, and you're going to go!"

Troy narrowed his eyes on his best friend, breathing deeply. There wasn't anything more he wanted than to stay drunk clear through the weekend, but hangover or not, he had to pick Sharpay up in the morning, and he couldn't do that drunk. He knew he was going to get a lecture about drinking, and he knew Chad would have his back and say he was out drinking with him last night, even if it wasn't the truth, even with this upset... They were still best friends and there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. That's why Chad was going to do what he was going to do for him.

"So, you go home. You get your ass smashed. And tomorrow night, Taylor and I will pick you and Sharpay up, and we will all go to the airport."

Right now, Troy hated his best friend, but he knew that Sharpay wouldn't let him get out of going tomorrow either, and there wouldn't be a legitimate excuse for getting out of it. If Chad was going, he couldn't use the team, and that would be the only excuse he could use for not going, especially if she saw De Aquila there. He had to go and he knew it.

Troy nodded and sighed heavily. "I hate you, you know that."

Chad nodded. "Of course you do. That's why I'm your best friend."

Troy scoffed, shaking his head, looking down at the floor. "Can you really believe she's marrying that giant Latino?"

Chad only remained silent. He knew if he had anything to do with it, and he would, she wouldn't be marrying no Latino. She'd be marrying the man standing next to him, and he'd be standing right there beside him, just like he had been standing right there beside him the day Chad had married Taylor. They had all been together since high school. It was only right that Troy and Gabriella make their way back to each other. It's not that he didn't feel bad that he was going to be tearing Sharpay's world apart, but she and Sharpay didn't belong together. Troy belonged with Gabriella, and when they all realized that, they all would be a whole lot better for it.

"Come on, bud. Want me to give you a ride home?"

Troy lifted his head, giving it a slight shake. "No, that's alright," he said, raking his fingers through his brown hair, pulling at it slightly. "I've got my truck."

Chad nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

Troy sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his side. "Thanks, Supes." He hated that he was being treated like... like he was being babysat, but he was just going to let it go. He left Chad standing in the room, not even bothering with talking to the teammates, especially not the one who was bringing on the alcohol binge to his night, as he headed out the back way through the locker room toward the parking lot. He wanted to get as far away from him, and as far away from Chad and anything that reminded him of _her_. There would be things at the place he shared with Sharpay that reminded him of _her_, but he would do his best to stay away from every picture of him and Sharpay. He wouldn't turn on the TV. He wouldn't turn on the computer. Nothing would remind him of _her_. He wouldn't be reminded of _her_ no matter what he did.

It took what remained of a bottle of vodka and half of a bottle Smirnoff Raspberry Twist, Sharpay's favorite. It wasn't particularly Troy's favorite, but unless he wanted to go down to the state liquor store or the corner grocer, which didn't have much more than beer and nasty wine, he'd drink the twist. By the time half of the Smirnoff bottle was gone, he didn't care that flavor wasn't his favorite. He wasn't even thinking about what he was drinking anymore. He wasn't even thinking about Sharpay or Chad or even the towering Latino on his team either. The only thing occupying his thoughts was the one person he swore he didn't want to think about anymore. She was the only person he had swore several times over the years that he didn't want to think about anymore. But every time he swore he didn't want to think about her, she always came creeping back into his mind.

It always happened. She never stayed gone long either. It usually came about the time that Sharpay started talking the M word. So it only stayed true to reason that she would pop back in when De Aquila would mention that he was … Did he seriously say he was marrying her? That she was his fiancée? Troy's heart tightened in his chest. She had always sworn to him that there was no one in this world for her than him. He had made the same promise. And he had kept it. That's why he'd never been able to make the commitment to Sharpay. He could never marry Sharpay because it was the truth. He was still in love with Lily, and he always would be. She was everyone else's Ella, but to him, she would always be his Lily. Despite what had driven them apart, despite their loss, she was his Lily and he still loved her. He would always love her, and he knew... or at least he had to believe she still loved him.

* * *

_She ran into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, as he spun her around, kissing him as they held each other. She pulled back, looking into each others eyes. "I missed you," she whispered, her fingers playing in the ends of his hair at the back of his head while his tangled in her long locks at the base of her spine. _

_His heart leaped in his chest as he continued to hold her in his arms, her feet dangling slightly off the ground. "I missed you," he repeated her words, kissing her chin gently. It had only been a few classes they had been separated, but they never could keep their hands off each other, even while they were at school. _

_"Take me home," she whispered. _

_His parents were never home, and they could do whatever they wanted. And what they wanted was each other. They'd been together forever, it seemed. Two years old, she moved into the neighborhood and the rest was history. They had been best friends until they knew what a kiss was and then when those funny bumps popped out on her chest and Troy got a boner they went from being best friends to being... well, you know how the story goes. They just knew that they were meant to be together. Her parents never liked their relationship, and they did all they could to keep them from being together, but that didn't keep them from seeing each other. _

_Gabriella did everything she could to be with him. She didn't care what anyone said or did. That's part of what Troy loved about her. There were so many things he loved about her, and he had fallen in love with her long before that, but that made him love her even more. Thankfully for the two of them, his parents supported their relationship and they didn't have to fight against the two of them to be together. She had pretty much moved in with them, even knowing what the two of them were doing in his bedroom. They'd give them "the talk," but in the long run, whatever happened as a result of their actions was their responsibility, and his parents knew that. If they wanted to have sex, they had to know what would happen if they did. But the two of them only cared about the themselves, nothing else._

_"I love you, Lily," he told her, holding her in his arms late one night, the window open as the rain came pouring down outside. _

_She was half asleep, but she mumbled it back anyway, "I love you, Troy." _

_She was barely able to keep her eyes open, but she didn't miss a moment telling him she loved him. He was the most important person in the world to her and she knew he would always be. She knew no one in this world would ever take his place. He kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her backside closer to him. Even though his parents were right down the hall, he knew they wouldn't walk right in without knocking. They knew what they did in here. Just like he wouldn't barge right into their bedroom without knocking. It was about respect, and it went both ways in this house. _

_"Marry me, Lily," he asked her, whispering softly against her ear. _

_She groaned softly. "Troyyyyy... Not nowwww." _

_He smiled, kissing the side of her head, laughing slightly. "No, not now. After graduation." _

_She pulled his arms more against her, shaking her head. "No," she groaned more, burying her face in his arm, pushing her face into it. "Don't ask me now. I'm sleeping." _

_He kissed her head again. "No you're not." _

_She pushed her back against his chest, letting out a huff of air. "No puedo creer que tu está haciendo esto ahora. ¿Seriamente? ¿Esta noche? ¡Todopoderoso del Jesucristo y de dios! ¿Qué tu espera?" _

_Troy winced slightly, pulling his head back. "Is that a no?" He knew she was speaking her family's language, something she spoke only when she got really frustrated, but he didn't understand any of it. _

_She reached over, flipping on the bedside lamp before turning to him. "Troy, we're still in high school. If you're worried I'm going to find someone else, you can stop worrying. I swear to you, I'm never going to to find anyone else." She sat up, looking down at him. She was wide awake now, obviously confused that he would even … "Where did this come from, Troy?" _

_He sat up, helping her pull the sheet up around her naked body. "I want to be with you, forever, Lily. Not just while we're here in high school. And I know you're not going to find someone else. I'm not going to either. I just," he tucked her hair behind her ear, caressing her bare shoulder, looking into her dark chocolate eyes, "I want you to be my wife. I want everything with you, baby. Forever." _

_Gabriella smiled softly at him, biting at her lip gently as she pulled her knees up against her body, tucking the sheet around her. "Forever?" _

_He nodded, rubbing her arm softly. "There will never be anyone else in my heart for me than you." _

_She turned back to the lamp, turning it off before laying back into his arms, smiling brightly. "Forever! ¡Por siempre, mi amor!" _

_He knew that was her way of saying yes. He didn't know when but they would be getting married and he couldn't be happier. Gabriella was happier than she ever thought she could be. Forever was a long time, but Troy had started out as her best friend, and she knew that's what he was, and on top of that, they were in love. They would live happily ever after, and that's what a happy marriage needed. She knew she had nothing to worry about as she fell fast asleep in her future husband's arms._


	2. Going or Not

Chad walked into his bedroom carrying a plate of chocolate chip waffles piled high with cool whip, a glass of chocolate milk and chocolate flavored bacon. He was pampering her. Anything to get her to spill the beans. He already knew she was keeping this from him, even though he knew Pepper had probably sworn her to secrecy. Taylor was his wife, and they weren't supposed to have secrets from each other.

He placed the breakfast tray down on the side of the bed, leaning forward, pressing his lips to her swollen stomach. "Good morning, my beautiful, pregnant wife."

She groaned up at him, catching a whiff of all the good things chocolate. "What did you do?" She asked, weary of his good, husbandly deed.

He smiled down at her. "I made you breakfast."

She opened her eyes, pushing herself up slightly on the bed. "I can see that. You never make anything, so again, I ask. What did you do?"

Chad shook his head, his long dreads shaking behind his head. "It's not what I did, baby, it's actually what you didn't tell me."

Taylor pushed her self more against the headboard, crossing her arms against her chest. "Spit it out, Chad." She knew this was serious, and she wasn't going to play around with him.

"Why didn't you tell me Pepper was engaged to De Aquila?"

Taylor shook her head, reaching for a piece of bacon. "G asked me not to tell ANYONE, and don't call her that," she said, chewing on a bite of the bacon.

Chad shook his head. Gabriella had always told him she would only let him call her that, no one else. So he wouldn't let Taylor tell him not to call her that. "Troy just found out last night, and you can bet he went home and killed any ounce of alcohol he had in his house."

Taylor shook her head, picking up her chocolate milk. "That's not my problem, Chad!"

Chad stood up from the bed, frustrated and losing his patience. "Not your problem, Taylor? Not your problem? They're our best friends! Of course it's our problem! If you and I were having problems, I would HOPE that they would take it into their hands and help us! I'm going to go for a run. Enjoy your chocolate!" And with that he left her with her breakfast and headed out for his morning run.

* * *

Nursing a hangover, Troy headed into the LAX main terminal baggage claim. If it wasn't for Chad, he'd still be passed out cold on the floor of the dining room. Sharpay hated flying. She also hated the press. Not that anyone knew she was flying in, but paparazzi expected people to fly in there and so they hung out there. Not that he minded. He was used to it. He got some of it himself when he was actually playing on the team. Now the only time they got pictures of him was at press conferences, but that was different. He could remember when he played on the team and he was in the limelight. But those days were long since past. Now he was in the pictures by default, which he preferred.

He walked past a TV and saw... It was _her_. The one person he tried to avoid. God, she looked beautiful. She always did when he accidentally saw her. Whether it was on the TV, magazine, or a on a movie preview. He couldn't help but stop and stare. They were showing scenes from a tour she was on or something, but talking about something else. Only thing about watching TV in an airport, you can't hear a damned thing. He didn't care though. But what was he doing? He was supposed to be avoiding her. Especially when he was supposed to be here picking up Sharpay. Prying his eyes away from the only person he had ever truly loved, he sighed heavily, he walked toward the baggage turnstiles, heading to pick her up.

He took a deep breath. It should be Lily he was here to pick up, but it had been Sharpay he had come to pick up. But he wished it was Lily. He looked up at the arrivals board, shaking his head. No. She left him. She was the one who broke up with him. She didn't want him. They weren't meant to be together, she told him, even though she swore she still loved him, which meant no fucking sense. Sharpay's flight was right on time, which meant she'd be down here picking up her baggage in no time. Hopefully he'd be there to get it before she did. He turned away from the board and headed for the turnstile where her bag would be.

_And then he saw her... He blinked... Was his mind playing tricks on him? Shaking his head, he rubbed his hand over his eyes, pushing his fingers back through his hair. When he opened his eyes, he saw her standing there, her bag hanging on her shoulder, smiling at him. It was only a second before she started running toward him. Her arms wrapped around him neck as she jumped up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He closed his eyes again, holding her against him, the time between them feeling as though it didn't exist. He felt as though they had been together this whole time and she had just been away on tour, coming home to him and he had just been here for practices waiting for her return._

_She pulled back, smiling at him, her dark brown eyes shining beneath her dark brown halo of hair. "I missed you, T." _

_He loved how she was the only one who called him T. "I missed you, Lily," he told her, pressing his lips to hers, softly, letting his tongue slide softly past her lips. She happily accepted his tongue, meeting it with her own tongue, pulling her head closer to his, moaning softly into his mouth. He couldn't wait to get her home and make love to her. She'd been gone for so many weeks. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and not let go for hours. They didn't have anything to do for hours, and if he had it his way, they didn't have anything to do for days. He knew she'd get him to go out later tonight, and he always gave into her, but that's because he wanted to keep her happy. He'd do anything to keep her happy. _

_"Troy." He narrowed his eyes on her, shaking his head. She rarely ever called him by his name. "Troy!" He pulled his head back to look at her, and then he saw..._

"Shar!"

She smiled back at him, laughing. "Yes, it's me. Who'd you expect to see?"

He shook his head. He hadn't expected to see who he had been seeing, that was the problem. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Welcome home, babe," he said, kissing the side of her head. "How was your flight?"

She gave him a funny look, her lips pressed in a thin line together. "Like you have to ask," she said, shaking her head. "I hate planes and you know it!" She wrapped her arm around his, walking with him away from the turnstile. "Lets get out of here. I hate airports just as much."

Troy nodded, walking with her toward the concourse, kissing the side of her head. "Was it that bad?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh yeah," she said, resting her head against his arm. "It's always that bad."

He pulled his arm from hers, wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Sorry, babe. Tell you what, after the season is over, I'll go out on set with you. What do you say to that?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up as she turned to look up at him, her mouth opened in excited surprise. "Really? Would you really do that?"

He nodded, pulling her closer to him as a cameraman came up and started taking a few pictures of them, starting to ask a few questions about the movie she was filming and what she was doing home. Sharpay simply ignored him. Troy shook his head, annoyed with the damned cameraman.

"Yes, I mean it. I'd love to come out with you."

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips tightly to his as the cameraman flicked more pictures of the two of them.

"Oh, Troy! I love you! I love you! you're so awesome!" She giggled, hugging him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Troy held her closely to him, sighing slightly. He liked making her happy, but he couldn't shake the vision he had moments ago of his Lily out of his head. She had felt so real, so warm in his arms. What he wouldn't give to have her, to hold her in his arms, but she had sworn to him she would never see him again, and when she had said it, she had meant it. Ten years and not a word, nothing, he believed her. He didn't think he'd ever see her again.

* * *

_"Where is she, Taylor?" he asked after she had opened the door. _

_Taylor tried shutting the door, but Troy was a man and he was stronger than her. "No, Troy. I'm not telling you where she is." _

_Troy looked up the stairs behind Taylor, shaking his head. "She's here, just let me in." _

_Taylor glared at him. "No, she's not here. She's not here, Troy. Just leave." _

_He wouldn't take that answer from her. That's what she always said when she wasn't there. Not that he'd come over here many times before, just the once, yesterday. She had said that she wasn't here when she had been here. He knew she had been here. She hadn't even shown up in school. She wouldn't go home. In fact, he had even checked there first, since she hadn't gone to school. But she wasn't there. So he went over to Taylor's. He was worried about her. _

_"Let me in, Taylor! She has to be here!" _

_She had to be there. He needed her. She had broken up with him, but he knew she hadn't meant it. She couldn't have. they were meant to be together, in spite of everything they had said yesterday. _

_"She's not, alright. She's not here." _

_He didn't believe her. Pushing past her, Troy ran up the stairs and into the bedroom Lily and he had made love in only yesterday. "Lily, you can't just leave things like–" _

_The room was empty. Taylor had been right. Lily wasn't in the room. He turned around to see Taylor standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. _

_"Happy?" _

_Glaring down at her, he moved closer to her. "Where is she Taylor?" _

_She shook her head, standing her ground. "I don't know, Troy. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. She's my best friend, and my loyalty is to her, not you." _

_Troy pushed past her, running down the stairs. "And don't go go running to Chad. Even if I did know, I wouldn't have told him. Not after yesterday! He can't tell you anything." _

_Troyslammed the front door in frustration, heading out toward his truck, kicking the tire, trying to think of where she would go. She wasn't here and she wasn't at home. He headed over to Sharpay's, Bri's other best friend's house. There wasn't an answer at the door, and when he went around to look in the window of Sharpay's bedroom, it was dark inside. She wasn't there._

_Gabriella sat on the seat of a Greyhound bus watching the lights go by. Her hands were resting on her stomach, tears streaming down her face, her large black glasses hiding her face from the rest of the world. They would become her mask from the rest of the world in years to come, something she'd be used to as well as scarfs and hats, when she didn't want people to recognize her. Most of the time she didn't care, but there were times she would want to be left alone. _

_Like right now. She was running away from the one person in life that she knew she would regret leaving. She loved Troy more than anyone ever in her whole life. He was the love of her life, her soul mate, and she knew she was making a mistake, but she knew if she didn't, she knew they'd destroy each other. She loved him and he loved her, but the last few weeks have been the worst, and they'd been tearing each other apart. She didn't want to hurt him more than she already was. He deserved better than her. She loved him and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. _

_She hadn't wanted the baby in the beginning, but when she had, it had been too late, and that had hurt Troy. She wished she could bring their little girl back. They never really knew it was a girl or not, but they both wanted it to be, so they would always believe she was. She closed her eyes and remembered the night she told him she was pregnant. She had been so emotional herself, but when she had finally let him in, and let him hold her, he had said he was thinking about a little girl... She was still thinking about how her future was ruined. And now it really was, because she was going to live her life without the one person who meant the most to her in this world. _

_She didn't know how she'd live in this life without him. She loved him and didn't know how she'd go on, but she had to. She didn't know how she'd go on without him, but she had made her decision, and now she had to live with it. She closed her eyes, still crying, mouthing as the bus continued off into the night, "Te amo, T. Por siempre. Por siempre jamás, T. Nadie más que tú." Her lip trembled as she continued to cry, thankful for the huge glasses covering her eyes. She would never forgive herself for losing their child or for running away like she was, but this was the decision she had to make, and she couldn't face him anymore._

* * *

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. **came the knock from the other side of Gabriella's hotel suite door. She sat in the bedroom in her bra and panties, her robe wrapped loosely around her. She didn't want to go tonight. If she could talk Jules out of it, they definitely wouldn't be going. Maybe they could go to her favorite restaurant here in Albuquerque. They were supposed to come out as an engaged couple tonight, but why couldn't they do it... back in LA? Couldn't they do it somewhere other than in a place where her ex would be. She wouldn't tell him that little tidbit though.

He knew that her ex would be there though. She couldn't believe that Chad had told him that she and Troy had been together before. He had no right. It wasn't as though she and Chad had dated in school. It wasn't up to him. Maybe it would be worth it enough to go just to yell at him for poking his nose into her business. Sighing, Gabriella wrapped her robe more around herself, sliding her pumps onto her feet and walking out of the bedroom part of the suite before opening the door to Jules' smiling face.

"You're not ready to go," he said, his smile fading to being almost non existent.

Letting him step into the suite, she wrapped one arm around his neck as he kissed the side of her mouth. "Is it alright if we don't go?" she asked, pulling back, looking up at him.

"La esta noche es la noche que anunciamos nuestro contrato. No vamos a esperar, mi amor."

Gabriella sighed, looking up at him. "No, we don't have to wait, I just don't want to do it in front of people who don't mean anything to me anymore."

He gave her a quizzical look, shaking his head down at her. "Taylor and Chad will be there," he said, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed, really wishing she didn't have to go. "Can't we just go to Pollito Con Papas on Gibson and be just the two of us?"

Julian leaned closer to her, leaning his forehead against hers. She knew he was going to get what he wanted. "How about tomorrow night, mi amor?"

She sighed, not wanting to be in Albuquerque tomorrow night, pulling back and heading back up the stairs. "Albóndigas," she muttered to herself, yelling back at him, "I'll be down in five minutes." She didn't want to go, but he was right. Taylor and Chad would both be there, so he wouldn't be the only one there she knew... Aside from Troy and Sharpay, but she wasn't going to go over to see them.

_Gabriella stood in front of the mirror, looking over her shoulder as Troy walked up behind her. _

_"You look beautiful, Lily." _

_She smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his as he wrapped his around her. "Gracias," she whispered, holding his arms there. She had missed him. She had been gone so long, but every time she left, coming back to him made her love him that much more. He kissed her bare shoulder and she looked up at him. "Maybe we should just stay in tonight," she suggested as he smirked down at her. _

_"Not tonight, babe. As much as I would love to. Chad and Taylor will be here to pick us up in a few minutes. Not even enough time for a quickie." _

_Gabriella scrunched her nose up, turning around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "A quickie, huh?" She never felt embarrassed around him, but blushing was something he elicited from her quite easily. _

_He winked down at her, sliding his hands down over her ass. "Definitely." _

_She bit her lip, pulling herself up more against him. "Maybe they're running late?" _

_He snickered slightly. "Maybe." _

_She giggled, wrapping one of her legs around his hip as he pushed her against her vanity. She lifted her ass slightly so he could push her up onto the top of the vanity and she wrapped her other leg around him. They had already made love when they had gotten back from the airport, but if they could squeeze in another moment together, they would. Gabriella worked at Troy's belt, undoing the clasp of his pants and undoing his zipper before sliding her hands down inside and pulling his cock from his pants. She'd been on birth control ever since what happened in high school, so they didn't have to worry about anything. He slid his cock against her clit and she moaned out in pure pleasure. _

_"T..." He smiled, his eyes connecting with hers. _

_"Yes, Lily!" he groaned, sliding his cock down and slowly inside of her. _

_Gabriella shook softly, holding onto his shoulders. He slowly started to move inside of her and she whimpered against his ear. The speed wasn't turning out to be quickie speed, but they might just cum rather quickly._

"I love you, T," Gabriella whispered as she looked into the mirror, swallowing softly. She couldn't believe she had just cum from standing here thinking about Troy like that. It hadn't been the first time, and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but she had to get back downstairs. Jules was waiting for her. She turned back to the vanity and picked up her clutch that matched her dark purple pumps. Her dress was a lavender, strapless number with just the right amount of cleavage and cut just high enough. It was perfect. Now all she had to do was keep her mind off of Troy and hope she didn't run into him. Walking out of the bedroom, she smiled at Julian who took her hand and smiled at her.

He was waiting for her and spoke to her as she came down the stairs, "¡Luz de mi vida! ¡Eres una visión!"


	3. After Ten Years

Julian stepped out of his rental car. When everyone realized who it was, the cameramen started flocking toward him, not just because they knew who he'd been dating lately, who he'd be showing up with, but because of who he was himself. He was a New York Jet and he was a celebrity in his own right. That and they knew Ella Leigh was sitting in the passenger side as well. This was her high school reunion after all.

He handed the keys to the valet before walking around to open the passenger side door. Opening it, he took Gabriella's hand as she turned, both of her feet hitting the pavement at the same time. She smiled up at him before turning her gaze over to the cameras. She lifted her right hand, waving to the cameras. She knew how to play it up for the cameras and she always had. Julian walked with her past them toward the entrance to the convention center. The doorman held the door open for them, keeping the paparazzi from coming in behind them.

Gabriella's smile quickly faded and she was thankfully able to breathe. "I need something to drink," she said, leaning over to him as the walked across the lobby, following the signs toward the ball room.

He brought her hand to his lips, smiling down at her. "We'll get you a water when we get into the ball room, mi amor."

She smiled up at him, nodding. "Gracias, Jules," she said, walking with him into the ball room. She was glad in here she was Gabriella Montez and not Ella Leigh, Hollywood actress. She loved her place in the world, she loved her career... but she didn't love what it cost her... But she wasn't thinking about that tonight. She was avoiding anything that had to do with Troy at all costs. Julian led her over to the bar and ordered himself a beer and a water for Ella. The man handed Julian the drinks and Julian turned to her, giving her the water after twisting the lid off slightly.

"Para tu, mi amor."

She smiled at him, taking the water, taking the cap off the rest of the way. "Gracias, Julian."

She took a long drink of the water, looking over the ballroom. She was looking for him, even though she would deny it up and down. She looked over at the door and remembered a time when she and Troy had walked into an event like this, all dressed up, and walked out crowned Prom King and Queen.

* * *

_He held her in his arms as she looked up at him. She hadn't even told Taylor or Sharpay that he had asked her to marry him. It was their little secret, and for now, that's what she wanted. He held her as they danced on the dance floor and it was as though no one else existed in the world._

_"I love you, T," she whispered, her eyes shining brightly up at him._

_His pristine eyes shining down at her as he held her in his tender embrace. "I love you, Lily."_

_She laid her head down on his chest, right over his heart, her favorite place in the world. "I still can't believe we're getting married. It's a while away still, but–" She quickly looked up at him. "You're still going to do basketball, right?" Shaking her head, she looked up at him, holding onto his triceps tightly. She wasn't anywhere near as strong as him, but she held on firmly. "I don't want you to put off or not do anything because of me, T!" She was serious, and she didn't want him to not do anything because of her._

_He lifted his hands from where he was holding her around her hips, placing them around her neck, making her look at him. "Lily, shhh shhhh! Loook at me, ok? Ok? Look at me." Her eyes met his and she sighed softly. "I love you, ok?"_

_She nodded, biting her lip softly. "I love you, T." He smiled, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumbs. "We're goin to be together forever, remember? You're going to be off filming a movie somewhere. I'm going to be off with my team somewhere. We'll meet up in June and I'll be with you until preseason. We'll have downtimes where it's just you and me. We'll have a huge house somewhere. California. Beach house. Santa Monica, like you've always wanted."_

_She smiled, turning her head down slightly. She always loved the European buildings and the theaters. Plus, it had the best shopping. Who could go wrong? She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, lifting her feet off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she squealed. "T! I love you!" She did, not just because he said they could live in Santa Monica, but because of everything he said they could have together. She wanted that with him. She wanted everything with him. He kissed the side of their head as they heard the prom committee chairman speak from the microphone form the stage._

_"And now it's time to announce the king and queen for this year."_

_Troy set Gabriella down on her feet and they both turned toward the stage. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her stomach, holding her against him. The chairman opened the first envelope, speaking into the microphone._

_"Drum roll, please?" The drummer, a classmate sitting at his set on the stage behind the chairman, lazily but jokingly lightly tapped at the rim of the drum. Everyone laughed at him. "Very funny," the chairman said, shaking his head as he spoke back into the microphone, "not that it's any surprise anyway." He looked back up into the crowd. "Troy Bolton."_

_Gabriella looked back up at Troy, smiling brightly, turning in his arms, wrapping her own around him tightly. He held her against him as she whispered against his ear, "Congratulations, baby!"_

_He pulled back, kissing her lips. "Thank you, babe!"_

_She smiled, biting her lip and stepped back as he walked up onto the stage, letting them place the crown on top of his head, handing him his scepter. He held up his scepter and the crowd cheered for him as he shook his head. Gabriella clapped for her - she blushed softly - fiancé. He looked so... regal up there, so sexy. She loved it. Holding her hands like she was praying to her lips, she smiled brightly up at him as his eyes connected with hers. She mouthed "I love you" up to him as he mouthed "I love you" back._

_The chairman stood back up to the mic and asked, "Can we get a drum roll again for queen?"_

_The drummer yelled back up to him, "Do we really need it? Just tell Gabi to come up here and get it over with!"_

_Everyone laughed again and the chairman shook his head, opened the envelope. "We have to follow the rules. But if I can't get a drum roll," he read the name in the envelope, "Gabriella Montez."_

_Everyone cheered and Gabriella smiled, not her usual smile, but the smile she usually gave to make others happy, walking up on stage. She let them place her tiara on her head and took her scepter, turning to Troy. Only then did she really smile._

_"The king and queen will now share a dance together. Clear the dance floor," the chairman said, letting them walk down the stairs toward the center of the dance floor together._

_"Did you expect this?" Gabriella asked as Troy pulled her into his arms._

_"No," he whispered against the side of her head, holding her close to him. "You're sparkling," he said, kissing her temple. She blushed, not something she usually did, but it was something he made her do easily. "You'll always be my queen."_

_She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm not a queen, T. I'm just me."_

_He shook his head, letting his hand move over her back. "You're not just anything. You're everything to me. You're the person I want to be with forever, Lily. I love you."_

_She smiled, turning her face up to look up at him. "I love you, T, more than anything and I always have. Por siempre." She reached up, placing her hand on his face, reaching up to press her lips to his._

_She'd said those words often enough that he knew what she meant. It meant forever. She was his forever and he was hers forever. She pulled back, smiling at him._

_"You're my king, T. Forever. You own my heart and my soul. You own me. I'm yours."_

_He held her closer to him, leaning his head against hers. "We belong to each other."_

_The song they were playing couldn't be anymore perfect for the two of them. He didn't think it was the original song, a cover probably, but it was perfect. He was sure it was called We Belong, and it was true, they did belong to each other. It was a good song, probably a song his mom listened to when he was a baby, but as they danced to it here on the dance floor, he held onto Bri with everything he had and he knew he'd never let her go no matter what came, no matter what happened to them. He spun her out as everyone else started dancing with them._

_They had picked the best song for them to dance to, knowing she'd not like a slow song to dance to. She wasn't like that. It had started out slow, but then it had picked up. It was perfect. She picked up her feet and started dancing around him, her smile big and bright just for him. He smiled back at her, just as bright. It was right, just for each them._

_The night was perfect, and as they went home together, it ended just the way their nights usually did, making love. That night was magical. How could it not be when they had both been crowned royalty? They were in love and the night had been perfect. They loved each other and they didn't need anyone but each other._

* * *

And then she saw him. She was dancing with Julian, wishing her back was to the door like Julian's. It had been hard when he had been playing for the Lakers before becoming their coach. Seeing him on billboards, commercials for Subway sandwiches, antiperspirants, T-shirts, underwear, on the covers of Sports Illustrated magazines... It was easier now that he was their coach. Gabriella didn't have to worry about seeing him on the TV. If Jules asked if she saw his games, she'd tell him she was too busy to watch. She'd never missed a game of Troy's in high school. She loved watching him play. She had loved him getting all sweaty. It was really sexy, but it was different with Julian. She always insisted he showered before coming over to see her. Things were completely different with Julian.

Her eyes connected with Troy's before she could even pull her eyes away from his. It took everything she had to keep from freezing. "Ummm... querido. I need a breather." She smiled up at Julian, rubbing his arm slightly.

"¿Está bien?"

She nodded, avoiding the door at all costs. "Sí. Apenas un respiradero, querido."

He took her hand in his grasp, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Aquí l'esperaré."

She smiled, nodding before walking away from him. She needed to get away. There was only one place she could get away to without him following. The womens' restroom. She pushed the bathroom door open and walked directly to the counter, leaning over, trying to catch her breath. From behind her she heard her best friend and manager's voice come up out of one of the stalls.

"G?"

Gabriella lifted her head to look at her through the mirror as Taylor washed her hands.

"G, what is it?"

Gabriella looked down, pulling two tissues out of the box offered on the counter. "I should have stayed in LA. I don't know why I came."

Taylor rinsed off her hands, pulling a couple paper towels out. "You came because it's your high school reunion," she said as she dried off her hands before using the paper towels to turn off the fawcets, turning to toss the paper towel away.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I should have let you come home without me and not asked for time off the set. You need to start staying home as it is, Tay," she said, resting her hand on her best friend's stomach.

Taylor placed her hand on her best friend's hand over her stomach. "I've spoken with my doctor. She says I've still got another month until I need to stop traveling, unless she tells me differently between now and then."

Gabriella nodded, taking her hand back, turning back toward the mirror and trying to breathe.

"Now tell me what you're doing in here, G." Taylor instructed, placing her hand on Gabriella's back.

Gabi looked at Taylor in the mirror, looking like she was looking for the right answer. "Trying to find a good excuse to ask Julian to leave with me."

Taylor tried to figure out Gabriella for a moment and finally decided there could be one reason for her run from the room screaming. "Don't you think it's been long enough? So you ran away from him when you were 18. You're 28 now. You're a grown woman. I know you miss him."

Gabriella shook her head. She didn't want to hear this, even though she knew she was right, she didn't want to hear it. "He's with Sharpay, Tay," Gabi said, making an argument she didn't even like herself. "I'm marrying Julian."

Taylor took Gabriella's hands in hers, looking into her eyes. "I've watched you for ten years, G. I know how much you still love Troy Bolton." Gabriella turned her head away from Taylor. It was the truth, but she didn't want to listen. "I've seen how you've hurt yourself over him. G! You ran away from your home and your friends because of your love for that boy!" Bri closed her eyes, turning her head down to the floor. "I don't care if he's out there with Sharpay. I want you to go out there and talk to him. Just walk right on out there and talk to him." She placed one hand on her hip and pointed toward the doors, her lips tightened in a thin line.

Gabriella stared at her best friend, taking a deep breath, shaking her head. "Tienes suerte te amo, cuchara." Gabriella shook her head and turned around walking out of the doors of the bathroom, heading back out toward the dance floor. Julian walked up to her and she smiled at him softly. "I need to do something. If I don't, it's going to bother me all night, querido."

He nodded slowly, rubbing her arm as she stepped away from him.

* * *

_Gabriella laid staring up at the ceiling of Taylor's bedroom. She hadn't gone to school that day. She was avoiding Troy and she wasn't going to talk to him. Not anymore. She didn't know how she was going to get away with that one, but she was. She was breaking up with him, and they were through. No matter what, they were through._

_"Do you have a ball or something, Tay. Something I can throw at your ceiling?"_

_Taylor shook her head, leaning down to pick up a tennis ball. "Here you go."_

_Gabriella took the ball from her and started tossing it at the ceiling, imagining Troy's face on the ceiling. They had done nothing but fight for the past two weeks and she hated it. She was either yelling at him or crying. She wasn't one to cry, but all she did during the past few weeks was cry. And she and Troy hadn't fought anywhere near this bad. In fact, she couldn't remember fighting with him near this bad, or this much ever. It was horrible and she knew if she didn't end things with him, she'd destroy him._

_They heard a knock on the door downstairs and Taylor said she'd be right back, leaving Gabi to toss the ball at Troy's imaginary image on the ceiling. Downstairs, Taylor opened the door, rolling her eyes when she saw Troy standing on the front porch. She silently cursed Chad in her head. She was already half way over to his house in her mind, ready to chew him out for betraying her confidence. He wasn't supposed to tell Troy that Gabi was here._

_"Where is she, Taylor?"_

_Taylor shook her head. "Who?" she played up her coy innocence as much as possible._

_Troy shook his head, about to tell her Chad told him she was here when Gabriella called from upstairs, "Tay, do you have any strawberry ice cream? Strawberry syrup? Mmmmm! And some strawberries?" Her favorite food was strawberries, that Troy knew, but right now, he just needed to get up to her._

_"She's not here," Taylor said, standing in front of the door, holding it firm. But she was only a girl and Troy wasn't leaving without seeing Bri. He pushed the door open, causing her to land against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to get the door out of her hand and let him through._

_"I wasn't born yesterday, Taylor! I just heard her and Chad told me she was here. If you want to yell at someone, go yell at him. He's waiting for it anyway," he told her, running up the stairs. He ran up into the room, kicking it open, startling the daydreaming Gabriella. She missed the ball and it came down, hitting her in the breast. "How long did you think you could avoid me?"_

_She sat up, glaring at him when he came barreling in the door, looking at it behind him, then back at him. "I don't think Tay really wants you in her room."_

_He completely ignored her and turned to shut the door before turning back to face her. "I'm not leaving. Not until we talk."_

_He sat down on the bottom of the bed and she shook her head, pushing herself off the bed, walking over to the window. "Talk to yourself. I'm not talking to you."_

_He stood, not giving up. Following her over to the window. "Why do you want to do this? Whenever we talk, we just fight! I'm not in the mood for another one!"_

_He turned her to face him and she glared up at him. "That's because you refuse to listen."_

_She pulled her arms from him. "Listen to what? You yelling at me?"_

_He got right up in her face, yelling right down at her, "I don't yell!"_

_She was two seconds away from leaving him right there. She didn't want to do this, especially there in Taylor's house. No one was there but Taylor, but she had hurt Troy too much and she didn't want to hurt him anymore._

_"What the fuck do you call that?" she asked, pushing him away from her._

_She was sick and tired of this. All they ever did was fight these past few weeks. It was all her fault, but all they did was fight and she was ending it._

_"It's called you being a fucking pain in my ass!"_

_She pursed her lips at him, breathing in deeply. "Yes, I am a pain in your ass, but you're a –" she took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Just leave." She turned to walk away from him and he grabbed both of her shoulders, prohibiting her from going anywhere._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Lily!" She shivered slightly looking up at him, but not from the cold. The tears were going to fall and she couldn't keep them at bay. "I can't do this, T. I won't! I'm not going to do this!" She turned her head away from him, closing her eyes and he pulled her tightly against him. "Troy, don't," she pleaded with him, calling him by his given name because she wanted him to know she meant it, but he wouldn't listen._

_"We have to talk about this! We have to talk about her."_

_She let go of a few shaky breaths, staring up into the eyes she loved so much. "Why, because it will make YOU feel better? I CAN'T do it, Troy! DON'T you UNDERSTAND? I just CAN'T! I CAN'T!" She screamed up at him. "Discuss her with yourself."_

_He shook his head, yelling back down at her, "You can and you WILL! We need to discuss what happened to our baby girl!"_


	4. Say it, Lily!

Troy held Sharpay in his arms as they danced to... one of the songs she had recorded for her last movie. They had just finished laughing over how annoying it was, or rather she did. He liked it. He thought it was a compliment for them to be playing her music while they were here, but she didn't like it. She just had to grin and bear it.

"You have an amazing voice and if they're going to be playing it, you should enjoy it like the rest of us," he told her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a biased fool."

He laughed. "Maybe a bit."

She shook her head, playfully swatting at his chest when she felt a hand touch her back. Turning, Sharpay Evans saw the one person she had only seen on TV, commercials, magazines, and her movies, in the last ten years. Troy was silent behind her as one of his hands remained frozen on her hip and the other remained frozen holding Sharpay's hand.

"Gabi! It's been a long time," Sharpay's voice sounded a little strained, even to her own ears.

Gabriella couldn't make herself look at Troy yet. It had taken every ounce of strength just to get her legs to walk over here. She nodded, smiling at Sharpay slightly. "Yeah, I've been... busy." But then she shrugged. "But so have you," she said, holding her hand up to the girl who she used to spend quite a bit of time with, especially in theatre. "How's everything? The career. How's that all going?"

Sharpay nodded, pulling Troy's arm around her, not necessarily that it was a conscious thing, but it was something she always did, talking to anyone. Troy tensed only slightly, not that Tess would notice though. "It's going good. I've got two albums out. I'm on a little break from filming in Florida, my first really big film. But, you've been doing those for years. You'd know all about those."

Gabriella waved her hand turning her head slightly, only to find that a mistake, catching Troy's glance. "It's not a big deal. You get used to it."

Sharpay smiled, looking between the two of them. "So, how are you, Gabi?" she asked, this time, consciously pulling Troy's arms tighter around her.

Gabriella pulled her eyes off of Troy's, looking at Sharpay, smiling. "I'm... Things are good with you know, my movie I'm working on now and everything. I was hoping you wouldn't mind... Do you think I could dance with Troy?" Gabriella hoped Tessa wouldn't tell her no. She hoped Troy wouldn't turn her down.

Sharpay turned to look at Troy for a moment. She knew how hard it was to pick him up out of the gutter after Gabi had left him. But that was ten years ago, even if they hadn't talked about her in those ten years, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for them to dance. She didn't expect them to reconcile over a dance... right? He nodded, rubbing her arm slightly as Sharpay turned back to Gabriella.

"Go ahead, Gabi. I'll go talk to De Aquila."

Gabriella smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Shar."

Gabriella didn't have to question how she knew him. She was Troy's girlfriend and he was the coach, young, but he was the coach. It was his second year as coach and he wasn't even thirty. But when they hired him, they wanted someone who could get out on the court with them, show them the plays, work out with them, get into it with them. It was something the NBA was working toward, and he was their test case, something they were testing out with him, and if it worked, they'd do it with other teams. It had worked out so well last year, they were doing it with the Knicks next season after their coach retired this year. For not staying in contact with him, she knew quite a bit about him, thanks to Jules and Chad for the most part. She didn't read about him. She didn't watch TV.

Sharpay smiled up at Troy and gave him a full kiss on his lips. "You two have fun," she said, rubbing his face softly. He smiled down at her and Sharpay turned back to Gabriella, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Gabriella said again. Sharpay nodded, stepping away from the two of them, walking over to where Jules was sitting at a table. He didn't look too happy, but Tessa's smile didn't fade. She was determined not to let this affect her. She knew Troy loved her and wasn't going to let a simple dance or two bother her. He was with her, not Gabriella. Gabriella had torn out his heart and done the Mexican Hat Dance on it. No way he was going to let her do that to him again. She wasn't going to pick him up after that again.

Gabriella turned back to meet Troy's sea blue gaze. In a few seconds, she'd be touching him and she didn't know if she was ready for this.

"Hi," she spoke, feeling incredibly stupid. Ten years and the first word to come out of her mouth was "hi."

Troy took a step closer to her, holding his hand out to her. "Did you come over here to talk or to dance?"

She looked down at his hand and back up to his eyes. She loved his eyes, she always had. "Would you believe if I said both?" she answered his question with one of her own, slowly placing her hand in his.

He pulled her into his arms, but not too closely. Once he could smell her, he knew she was already too close. "I would." He took a deep breath, which proved to be an even bigger mistake. She filled every one of his senses. "I saw you yesterday on the TV," Troy told her as they began dancing when a new song started playing.

It was actually one of her songs from an album she had recorded. Not only did Gabriella act, but she had a few albums to her name as well. Not that Troy should know that. Gabriella liked listening to her own voice. To her, he didn't seem to notice it was even her singing. She lifted her head slightly as if to ask "Oh, really?" and he nodded.

"I was picking Sharpay up at the airport and you were on the screen. I couldn't tell you what they were talking about. Your movie or something. Couldn't hear it. You're filming a movie?"

Gabriella nodded, but she didn't want to talk about that. It wasn't important. "It's not a big deal, Troy. I didn't come here to talk about careers." She was sure they both know how well the other was doing in their careers and it wasn't what she had come over here to talk about.

Sighing, he nodded. "What did you come over to talk about? The way you ran away, or how you didn't actually keep good on your promise to never talk to me again."

Gabriella shook her head formed her lips into a straight line, looking up at him. "I never should have said all of that that day. I said a lot of things I wish I could take back, and I'm sorry." His eyes widened down at her and he didn't quite know what to say. "I made a mistake that day, and the day after. Biggest of my life. I've paid for the things I said to you that day and for running away from you. I was selfish and the only way I'm ever going to feel better is if you forgive me, and I know I have no right to ask for that, but I know that's the only way I'll ever feel any better."

They had slowed down to where they were almost not even dancing, no words being said between the two of them, both of them remembering the day she had broken up with him. It had been the one of the worst days of their life and neither of them would ever forget it.

* * *

_"We need to discuss what happened to our baby girl," Troy's voice finally came down a few levels. _

_Gabriella took a deep breath, holding on to the bottom of her tank top, wrenching the hem with her fingers. "Why? So you can feel better? No thank you! No fucking thank you!" _

_She knew that was only going to upset him more, but she was hurting over this too. He just couldn't see that. He couldn't see how much she was hurting. For the longest time, she hadn't wanted the baby, and that's all he knew, so he was sure she could care less that the baby was gone. But that was the farthest thing from the truth now. He grabbed her, pulling her back roughly against him, staring down into her dark eyes that seemed even darker than usual. _

_"No, because we need to discuss the baby that we lost. YOU and ME. We BOTH lost her. You're not avoiding this or me any longer!" _

_She glared up at him, her face tight and upset, keeping her fists clenched around her tank. "Why? Why do you insist on making me do something that is hurting me so much?" _

_The pain in his voice was enough to smother her and then some. "Do you know how much not talking about it is hurting ME?" Her lip trembled no matter how hard she tried to control it. "Or are you so fucking selfish you don't even give a damn?" he asked, releasing his hold on her, stepping back from her. "All you ever care about about is your damned acting! It's why the baby is gone, isn't it? Because you never really wanted her!" _

_Gabriella covered her mouth, closing her eyes, moving over to the bed, sitting down. She knew he felt that. It had been the truth in the beginning, but it wasn't the truth in the now, and when she had started to want her, it was too late. She pulled her hand from her mouth, dropping it to her lap, not even looking up to him as she barely audibly asked, "Is that what you truly think?" _

_Troy took a slow breath. "You tell me. How did you lose the baby? One day you were pregnant with a baby you never wanted, and the next you weren't." _

_She looked up at him, tears burning her eyes. "I didn't get rid of it, T! I wanted this baby! I was happy about it! Didn't you think I was happy? Do you honestly think I went and DID something...?"_

_He grabbed at the lengths of his hair, frustrated. "No! I don't... I don't know. All I know is one day she was here, and the next... the baby we planned for was gone! Our baby girl... the one I loved... was gone. And you didn't even tell me what the doctor said about it. You just refuse to talk!" _

_She stood up off the bed, pleading up at him, "Because I started to love it! I started to really want it and now it's gone! I saw the future we could have had with our baby, and now that future is gone, damnit! Fuck!" And the more they started to talk about it, the more he was getting frustrated as well, not that he wasn't frustrated to begin with. _

_"You still won't tell me what happened, will you? How she … died. But you won't tell me!" He threw his hands up in the air, giving up. "I'm done. This is pointless!" He walked out of the room, slamming the door open. _

_She ran after him. "I don't know how!" she yelled at him, coming up to him, grabbing at his arm to stop him. "I don't know how to tell you, ok? I was in science and I started cramping..." She looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath as her hands slowly covered her stomach. "Remember the day when I just left class?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded and she slowly continued, "I started cramping and I left class and I was bleeding. I went to see the doctor and he said sometimes it just happens. He said it's never anyone's fault... But if you want to blame some one... you can blame me... I do... I didn't want the baby... not in the beginning... but then I did... I still do, and now the baby's gone, and I'm so sorry." _

_Gabriella wanted to cry, but she had resolved not to cry anymore. She'd been doing far too much of it in the last few weeks. Troy could barely speak. He could barely stand there without breaking down. _

_"I don't blame you." He took a breath, shaking his head. "I blame myself for loving the baby... for getting attached... caring."_

_Gabriella shook her head, whispering, "No." _

_Troy continued, not even hearing Bri's argument, "We weren't meant to be parents. We made a mistake. We're just children ourselves. We shouldn't be bringing a child into the world. Mom makes our meals. Does our laundry. What made me think we could do that for someone else? I guess this was a blessing, right?" He stared down at her for a moment and she let go of his arm, hating that he had even said that, like it was even worse than thinking she had gone to have an abortion. "And you hate me for almost taking your career away from you before it began ... so this has fixed that too, right?"_

_Taking a step back from him, her eyes stared up into his. "I don't hate you, but I wish you never would have said all that." She crossed her arms over her breasts as he returned her glare. _

_"What, the truth?!" _

_She spat back up at him. "Things are not FIXED! Things are worse than they were when I found out I was pregnant!" She shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't do this anymore, T. I won't!" _

_And then he said the one thing she didn't expect him to say. "What? Pretend to love me?" _

_She felt as though the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She had loved him since before she even knew what love was. She was sure she had loved him since she met him when she was two years old. How could he say she was pretending to love him. _

_"Pretend?" _

_He hadn't meant it, but right now he'd say anything to make her hurt the same way he was hurting. "You heard me." _

_She swallowed, inhaling shakily. "I have NEVER pretended to love you! I've loved you forever, and you know it! Since we were two years old and I moved in practically across the street from you! When we were kids! But if you don't believe that, that's your own fault! But I can't deal with all these fights and you not believing in me! I can't be in this relationship anymore. Once graduation is over, I never want to see you again! EVER!" _

_As much as it hurt her, she knew that's how things had to be. He couldn't believe the words that had come out her mouth either. He had tried to hurt her, but her words had been meant to affect them permanently, and when she said something, when she made a promise, she kept it. But this time, there had to be another way. _

_"You don't mean that..." He couldn't believe her. _

_"I do," she said firmly, crossing her arms over her breasts, "I love you, but I can't be with you. I'll look at you and I'll be reminded of everything we can't have. Everything we shouldn't have. We're done. We're not meant to be together. Accept it and move on." _

_He took a step back, as if her words had literally pushed her away from him. "Don't say anything you don't mean. If you're breaking up with me, be honest with me and just break up with me, don't say you love me when you really don't."_

_Gabriella reached up to slap him, letting out a heavy huff of air. "Excuse me! Stop telling me what I feel and don't feel. Stop assuming what I do feel! You don't know! I DO love you! That's why I will regret this every day of my life, but it's what HAS to be done! We shouldn't be together. I want you out of here. I know it's not my house, but if you won't leave, I will!" _

_Troy grabbed her wrist pushing her up against the wall, looking down into her dark chocolate brown eyes. "You didn't have to slap me, Lily! Say you don't love me! Say you don't love me, and I'll go!" _

_Bri swallowed, taking a deep breath, his aftershave filling her senses and driving her crazy. "You're playing dirty, T. I won't say it. Don't you think we're hurting enough for me to not to have to add to it by LYING to you? I love you, I just can't BE with you! Can't you UNDERSTAND THAT? Just GO?" After loosing the baby, they hadn't had sex, and she really was starting to want him ... no, can't... she thought to herself. "Please go..." she weakly pleaded with him. _

_He whispered heavily against her lips, "You love me, but we can't be together? Where does that make sense? Tell me you don't love me." _

_The whispering against her lips was driving her crazy. His cologne and aftershave was making her want to jump on him and make him fuck her till next Sunday. She needed him bad. _

_"Can't," she was only able to whisper herself. "Won't," she continued to whisper. "Just go. Please." _

_Troy moved his mouth closer to hers and she leaned her head back against the wall, but it didn't stop him. He leaned even closer. _

_"I'm not leaving, Lily … Say it." _

_Bri closed her eyes, her breath speeding up, her breasts rising and falling against his chest with as close as he was. "Never," she continued to whisper. _

_"Say it," he whispered, pressing his lips slightly to hers in a feathery soft, butterfly of a kiss against her lips. _

_"Can't," she whispered. "Won't," she kissed him again before pushing him away and ducking under his arm. "I'm not doing this! You can't make me!" She started heading for Taylor's bedroom, but before she could get two steps away from him, he grabbed her, pulling her back against him. _

_"Say it and I'll leave and never look back." _

_Gabriella looked up into his eyes as he held her against him, her arms tucked up against his chest between the two of them. "I have never lied to you and I'm not going to start now just because I'm breaking up with you, damnit!"_

_He pulled her closer to him, letting his hand slide down over the back of her thigh as his mouth moved over her neck. "Say you don't love me, Lily." _

_He was going to make her cry and she knew it. She could feel the tears behind the surface and she was cursing herself for them. She moaned against his ear, gripping his shoulders. _

_"Stop it!... Stop it, T!... Stop it and fuck me now!" _

_She couldn't fight it any longer. He was too close and the scent that was unmistakeably his was getting to her. She couldn't tell him no any longer. He didn't need to be told twice. Picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder, slapping her ass just for good measure. She did slap him, didn't she? He walked into the room they had both just walked out of, kicking the door shut with his foot and tossing her down on the bed. _

_"Say it, Lily," he growled, tugging his shirt up and over his head, tossing it down on the floor by his feet._

_She climbed back on the bed a little bit more, shaking her head. "Get over it! I'm not saying it!" _

_He kicked off his shoes before crawling up on the bed in front of her. "I'm not leaving until you say it." _

_She laid her head on the pillow behind her, breathing deeply as he came up above her. "Tu es un tonto obstinado, arrogante, Troy Bolton!" _

_He glared down at her, pressing his lips firmly to hers as he started unzipping the zipper on her Daisy Duke shorts, pulling her up off the bed a bit as he did so. "You know I don't understand a word of that shit!" _

_She rolled her eyes, working on his belt, "I don't give a fuck!" _

_She knew he didn't, but she was pissed, and when her emotions ran wild, she didn't think in English but in Spanish, she barely thought as it was. She undid the button on his pants and slid the zipper down before using her toes to slide through the belt loops and pull his pants down off of him and kick them away. Troy growled at her, yanking her tank top up and off of her body, tossing it aside before leaning down and taking the sides of one of her breasts roughly into his mouth. She arched her back to him, crying out in a loud whimper. _

_"I'm never moving on, Lily. I promised you forever. That's what you're getting." _

_She closed her eyes, cursing herself for making that same promise, but she had and there was no way she could take it back either. And if she was honest with herself, she really didn't even want to._

_"Just fuck me, damnit!" she said, pushing him off of her, onto his back and climbing on top of him. "Or, I'll just fuck you, damnit!" _

_She undid the front clasp on her bra, pulling it off of her arms, dropping it on the bed beside them. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, just enough to give him a taste, both there, and with her pussy, barely letting it rub over his cock, tantalizing him with how wet she was through her panties. Troy slid his hands down the inside of her panties, slowly peeling them off of her. _

_"Damn you, Lily! Say you don't love me! Damnit!" _

_He then practically ripped her panties from her body, still one leg at a time, but with as much force as he had, he may as well have. She glared down at him, shaking her head as she hovered above him. "You don't own me, T! I will not say it!" _

_She closed her eyes, lowering herself onto him quickly, gripping onto his shoulders. He was always so big and she never knew how she could take him each and every time. How he fit was a miracle, and she never knew how she was going to live without him, but she knew she had to. _

_"I do own you," he grunted firmly, pulling her harder down onto him. His hand slide up over her her side, caressing the side of her breast, taking it fully in his grasp. Bri kept her eyes closed, placing her hands over the tops of his, one on her breast, the other on her hip. _

_"Not anymore. I'm not yours." _

_Troy didn't like the way she was talking, he wasn't going to let her break up with him, especially when she was still saying he loved him, when she was still making love to him. It wasn't right. He pushed her back over on to her back, not leaving the warmth of being inside her. "If you didn't belong to me ... you wouldn't be beneath me ... I wouldn't be inside of you," he told her, moving faster and faster inside of her. _

_She gripped at his triceps, holding onto him. She didn't want to let go of him. "I don't care. I'm not saying it!" _

_He leaned down, kissing her shoulder, closing his eyes tightly, moving his head to moan against he ear, "I love you... I know you love me, and I know that's why you won't leave." _

_She closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away from him. She wasn't going to do this. She had made up her mind long before he had gotten there. They were over. They were done. Acabado. No más. And she had to stick to that, or she'd crumble. _

_"Just fuck me." _

_He pulled back, grabbing her face by her chin, turning her head back to face him, capturing her lips in his forcefully, kissing her roughly. But even as he did that, his movements inside of her started to slow, and after a moment, his kiss softened as well._

_"Love you," he whispered gently against her lips. _

_Bri lifted her lips to Troy, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you, T." _

_Troy felt his balls start to tighten up on him and he knew that it wouldn't be too long before he was spent. "Fuck, Lilllly!" _

_She held him closer to him, feeling her walls tightening around him as well. "Siiii!" she spoke breathlessly, holding him against her. She was breathing heavily and holding on as tightly as she could. She knew this was the last time she was ever going to make love to him, and that was upsetting her more than anything. She looked up at him, holding onto him. "T," her voice came out as a heavy whisper._

_He held onto her as he released deep inside her, collapsing heavily on top of her. She didn't mind. They were both pulsing and breathing together. "I love you," he said yet again, even though he had said it several times in the past few minutes. He wanted her to know. _

_He was still afraid of losing her, even after what they had just done. She bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly. She had cried a lot after she lost the baby. She cried a lot in silence, alone. She wasn't going to cry now. She wasn't one that cried, and she wasn't going to cry now, even though that's all she wanted to do. _

_"I love ... love you, T." _

_Troy took a deep breath, breathing her into him as he pressed his lips to her shoulder again. "You still want me to go?" he asked, settling himself down more beside her. _

_She didn't bother to open her eyes. "Either you are, or I am," she told him, "but I don't think Tay wants to come home and see a naked Troy on her bed." _

_But those weren't the words he wanted to hear. In fact, he was back to being pissed off. He sat up, leaving her laying alone on the bed as he started looking for his clothes. He grabbed his boxers, starting to pull them on. _

_"So, what was this? A breakup fuck?" He grabbed his pants, shaking his head. "You're still dumping me?" _

_Bri held her knees against her naked body. "After everything we've been through, T, I don't know how we can just stay together." _

_He tugged his pants back on, pushing his feet back into his shoes as he reached for his shirt. "I'm not the one throwing us away. This is all on you." He walked toward the door, pulling on his shirt. _

_Gabriella reached for her panties and her bra, pulling her panties on. "You are the one who accused me of doing something to OUR baby!" _

_He shook his head at her, walking out the door. "I did no damned thing! But you're always twisting my words!" _

_Gabriella pulled her bra on, clasping the front clasp and running out to him, grabbing his arm. _

_"I'm glad we're over," he said, shaking his arm free of her grasp. _

_She gasped slightly. "You don't mean that," she barely spoke. He didn't mean that, not at all, but they were both saying things they didn't mean and it just came out. "Ever since I lost the baby, you've done nothing but yell at me and accuse me of things that aren't true!" _

_He finally turned to look at her, staring down into the dark eyes he loved so much. "Aren't we done here? You wanted the baby gone... Now she is! Aren't you happy? You never wanted her to begin with!" _

_Bri shook her head. "No! No, I'm not happy. ¡Soy más desgraciado que tu puede imaginarse! I hate that SHE is gone!" _

_She quickly wiped away a tear away from her cheek, refusing to cry in front of him. But he had nothing more to say to her. He left, leaving her standing on the stairs. Slamming the door behind him, he stormed down the sidewalk toward his car, punching the door before unlocking it and climbing in. He sent his fists flying at the steering wheel several times as the tears came from his eyes. He loved his Lily with all of his heart. He didn't know what he was supposed to do without her. _

_Inside, Gabriella was breaking down as well. She slid down the wall, holding onto the banister, sitting on the stair, sobbing into her knees. But she had made this decision, and it was one she had to live with._


	5. Run For It

He didn't answer her. How could he? He wanted her. In fact, he already had forgiven her, a long time ago. He had forgiven her the moment he walked out the door. He had missed her every second they'd been apart from each other. But they couldn't talk about this, not here. Not like this, and they couldn't just leave, not when she was here with his player and he was here with Sharpay. How would that look? But the least he could do is tell her he forgave her, right? She had told him that it was the biggest mistake she ever made leaving him. Did he believe her? Of course he did. This was his Lily. He always believed her. Even after all these years, he always believed her, even after all these years.

"You don't need my forgiveness," he told her, his arms, pulling her a little closer. "You had it the moment I walked out the door."

Gabriella looked down at the space between the two of them. There wasn't much of it, but she looked down anyway. He took her chin in his hand, lifting her face to look back at him. "Don't look away. You came here to talk, the least you can do is face me, don't you think?"

She nodded slowly, taking a breath. "Do you ever think about us?"

He wished she hadn't asked that question, but he knew she would. "I try not to," he was honest, "but it happens."

She smiled, chewing on her bottom lip. "So do I. All the time actually," she nodded some more. "About how we were... how we should have been."

Troy shook his head. "Lily, I –"

She smiled, wishing she could hug him. "You still call me that?"

He looked confused for a moment. "What? Lily. You'll never be anything other than Lily to me."

Her smile was soft and tender, but it was real, not put on like usual. "No one gives me lilies like you used to." She paused for a moment, blushing. "Remember how you used to climb Mrs. Reyes gate just so you could bring me some of her lilies." She bit her lip, trying not to blush so much.

"They always remind me of you," he told her, their conversation enveloping the two of them, everyone else fading into the background. "They smell... just like you. I think that's why I loved them most … outside them being your favorite."

She couldn't help but blush, and for someone who didn't blush much, it was coming rather easily. He always knew the right words to say. He swallowed slightly, one hand brushing over her bare shoulder. She turned her head slightly watching the hand, feeling a slight shiver run the length of her spine.

"I kept some of them," she admitted, turning her gaze up to him. "Pressed between the pages of Abuela's bible, the one she gave me at my first communion." She licked her lips, remembering he had been right there beside her that day. He usually was there beside her at every big event. "I never leave home with out them. I had them embossed." She pulled out a long gold chain around her neck, revealing golden petals hanging between her breasts, whispering, "You're always with me."

He didn't know what to say, turning his head away from the necklace and her. He had forgiven her, yes, but did that mean they were getting back together?... And was it bad if he felt good about it? She let the petals slide back down between her breasts.

"Does my presence here bother you? Would you like me to - I can go. I still feel bad for all the pain I've caused you. I know I was very immature for the way I handled things, and if I could take everything back, I would."

He turned back to her, shaking his head. "No you don't have to leave. And it's fine. The past is the past. I said I forgave... and I mean it." That's all she needed to know. He had said it and that he meant it.

"I miss you," she said, her voice all but dying on her.

He swallowed, "I miss... you too... all the time."

She slowly smiled, wanting to hug him, and without thinking, she threw her arms around him. "Troy," she whispered, "there's never been anyone for me but you. I don't want to marry Jules. It's really why I've never let him say anything about it. It's because I promised you forever. I've never been anyone's but yours."

She always lept without thinking with Troy, and she knew that's exactly what she was doing right here, but she didn't care. She needed to feel his arms around her right now, and she lept. But Troy froze, only momentarily though before wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, unable to believe they were doing this right there and then, but they were. He was holding her and it felt... it felt oh so right. Not letting go, Esperanza held on tight, afraid if she let go, he'd disappear, like he had so many times before.

"They're staring at us, aren't they?" Her eyes were clenched tight and she was afraid to move.

He wasn't even moving either. He sighed into her hair. "I don't know. I can't see anyone... I don't want to."

Gabriella pulled back, but only enough to look into his eyes. "What do we do? I just want to be with you, T. You're the only one I've ever wanted. If I told you I wanted you to leave with me here right now, would you. Could you leave Sharpay here and come with me?"

Troy didn't say a word. He simply nodded. It was the best idea he had heard all day. She slowly lowered herself to her feet, nodding as well.

"Ok." She swallowed, taking his hand. "Your hotel or mine?" Her blood was pumping fast, she could feel it in her ears, but this was what she wanted. She couldn't be more prepared for this.

"We just go.. run." He smiled brightly down at her, kissing her forehead. "Let's just run as fast as we can out of this place! As far as we can!"

She didn't have to think twice, giggling and looking up at him, nodding. "Sí. Go!"

They both took off running, hand in hand, through the ball room and out into the lobby. When they got to the hotel lobby doors, they almost knocked over the doorman. By the time the cameramen hovering around the doors had a chance to realize who it was bolting out of the door, they were already half way down the block. The cameras continued to click as they continued to run and the yelling faded off into the back ground. Even in heels, Gabriella was running and she wasn't about to stop for anything.

"¡O, mi dios!" She was breathing deeply, but having an incredible time with the only person she had ever loved. "T! This is amazing!"

He laughed, stopping them from running when he knew they were a safe distance from the vultures. "Very amazing!"

The thunder crashed above their heads and he wrapped her up into his arms. Rain had always been their thing. They'd slept with his window open many nights, made love out in the rain, they weren't going to seek cover just because it was going to come down. Holding her in his arms, he wasn't wasting another second without feeling her lips against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her, kissing him deeply as the rain started pouring down on them, moaning into his mouth, "Siiiii."

He spun her around slowly in the rain as her feet dangled above the ground while they kissed, laughing as I pull back. "I love you, Lily. Still forever. Always."

She smiled down into his eyes, running her fingers through his wet hair. "Never have loved anyone else. Not like I love you. You're my everything. Forever. You always will be, T!"

She griped his hair, kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth, letting it tangle with his. The rain felt so good coming down on top of them. Troy wanted to take her home with him, but it was too far away, hundred's of miles. He pulled back from their kiss, still holding her in his arms, her feet dangling from the sidewalk.

"You live in SoHo like you always planned?"

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair again. "Perfect beach house." She had always imagined the two of them living there. It had been meant for the two of them. It still could be. Hopefully would be.

"We get a hotel right now, but first thing in the morning, we go home?" he asked, running his fingers through the length of her hair.

She looked into his stormy blue eyes, smiling as she nodded. "Lets get a cab," she whispered, lowering herself to her feet before taking his hand.

Troy's rental car was still parked at the convention center, but he wasn't going back there, especially with those vultures lurking around, not after the way he and Gabriella had just ran out of there. Getting a cab this time of night on a Saturday wasn't the most difficult thing to do in Albuquerque. They could have walked to a hotel, but Troy wasn't going to make Lily walk that in her heels.

Troy paid the cabbie when they stopped in front of the closest and Troy looked over at Lily. The rain and stopped for the most part and was barely coming down in a slightly drizzle. They checked into a room and headed down the hall toward their room, having been given one on the main floor. Troy shut and locked the door behind him as she dropped her purse on the table beside the door before kicking off her shoes.

"Would you like a drink?" Gabriella never drank, but that didn't mean she wouldn't drink.

"Just you," Troy answered, shaking his head and pulling her back into his arms.

She was a whole lot shorter without her shoes on. Not that he could forget that. He loved how tiny she was, that he could protect her the way he could. She looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nervous?" he asked, his hand rubbing her back softly, holding her closer to him.

"No," she was barely able to speak as she looked up into his perfect blue eyes. "I just can't believe you're here."

He tucked her hair behind her other ear. "I know," he whispered.

"I've imagined this so many times," she admitted, "and then you've just..."

And then they both said, simultaneously, "Disappeared."

Sharing a smile, they both wanted nothing more than to drown in each other, but they wanted to savor the moments they had with each other as well. Gabriella licked her lips, taking a breath. She needed him. After ten years of not having sex and orgasming all on her own, she was ready to make love to her soul mate again. She wasn't going to bring up that she hadn't had sex in ten years, not since that horrible day when she'd pushed him out of Tay's door, but if he asked her about it, she'd tell him he was the only one for her.

She couldn't even think about letting another man have what was rightfully his. She was his. She belonged to him. Nothing would ever change that.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he brushed his lips across hers.

"¡No estoy!"

He stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him. "Yes, you are," he told her, smirking down at her. "Yeah, gotcha there," he said, smiling brightly when she looked up at him, seeing that he had caught on to something in Spanish. "I've picked up a thing or two in Spanish along the way. I remember you always used to curse me out in it, so I thought I'd figure out a few of the things you used to yell at me. That's one of the things I figured out."

Gabriella bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck. "Troy, you're so amazing! ¡Tu es tan perfecto! ¡Te quiero tanto!"

Pulling back, her eyes shined brightly as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. She never wanted to be apart from him again, and she knew if she never left him again, she never would be. She had been the one to leave him before, and she knew they would never break up again, because they were meant to be together.

"Make love to me," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

She stepped back, taking his hand, wanting this to be right. She didn't want to make love to him on a couch, on the wall or even the floor. She wanted to make love to him in a bed. She lead him up the bed and he lifted her to set her on the bed. She smiled up at him, placing her hands on his face and pulling him down to her on the bed.

"¡En el último, mi rey!" It seemed like an eternity since they had been like this, even though she dreamed about this every night. "I've wanted you for so long. I can't believe how much I've missed you." She knew she'd missed him, but now that they was here like this, she didn't know exactly how much she needed him. "Te amo, T," she whispered, pulling him closer to her.

He slid his hands up her sides, leaning down closer to her. The material of her dress was still wet, clinging to her body. It made what he knew was underneath seem all that much more enticing. But it had been so long since he'd made love to her. She was a grown woman now, although somehow, he knew she'd be the same. His lips softly pressed against hers, holding her softly against his own body. He knew with ten years of anticipation working between them, he wouldn't be able to hold off long before he had to be inside her, but he was going to take as much time as possible. He was going to make her feel as good as he could.

He felt her hands at his shirt, pulling at it, and he let her pull it up over his head, helping her toss it aside. Smiling down at her, he slid his hands down her arms, turning his head to kiss one of her slender arms, spreading kisses to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, moaning softly.

"Si," she whispered, lifting her shoulder off the bed to his lips.

He let a soft breath of air go against her breast and it slid down under the material of her dress. A moan escaped her lips and he grunted slightly, sliding a hand under her, pulling her up against him.

"I need you, Lily. I need to feel you."

She looked up at him as he looked down into her dark, sensual eyes. "I'm yours, T. All yours. Per siempre. Make love to me."

He smiled, loving the sound of those words, pulling softly at the wet material of her dress down her body and off over her legs. Dropping it aside, he looked back down at her mostly naked body, taking each and every curve into his sights. She was beautiful. He was right. She was just like he had remembered her. But she was more womanly. He knew she would be though. She had to be. Ten years.

"Touch me," she whispered, beckoning him to touch her naked body.

Lowering one of his hands, he let it caress the side of her breast. She lifted her body up off the bed, whimpering a little.

"Don't tease me. Touch me."

His hand closed over her breast, his finger and thumb rubbing over the tiny bud of her nipple, causing Esperanza to moan out loudly. "Oh, Lily," he groaned, leaning down, taking the other in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple before nipping at it with his teeth slightly.

"Siiiiii!" she moaned out, letting her fingers lace through his hair with one hand, the other gripping at his shoulder with the other.

"Yes, Lily!" he whispered, his tongue swirling around the nipple, his hand sliding down over her flat stomach, gripping at her panties, pulling at them.

He needed to feel himself inside her and soon. She helped him by kicking her panties off of her feet. Her hands moved to the band of his boxers, pushing them off of his hips. He helped her push them off of him as well, kicking them free of his legs. Their legs tangled together and she looked up at him as he laid against the length of her. She could feel his cock against her hip and it caused her breath to speed up.

"Please, T. Please."

He smiled, leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers softly. "You don't have to beg me, baby."

He slid his hand along the back of one of one of her thighs, wrapping it around his waist as he moved between her legs. "I love you, Lily," he told her, pulling her other leg up around his waist, slowly moving his cock against her pussy. It took everything Gabriella had to keep her eyes open as Troy let his cock slide between her pussy lips and move over her clit.

"Oh... Si!" She gripped at his shoulders, holding on tightly as he moved down slowly, but as he slowly slid inside of her, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, wrapping his arms around her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, keeping her legs wrapped around him as he moved in and out of her. She hadn't forgotten how he felt. It was amazing and perfect and … better than anything she'd ever felt in her entire life. Troy was her soul mate, and it wasn't sex that proved that to her, but it was that she still felt the love she had for him after ten years and that they could fall back into each others arms as if nothing happened. They still had so much to talk about, but they were happy to be in each others arms right now and that's all that mattered.

Troy's lips moved from Bri's, moving toward her ear. "Forever, Lily," he whispered there, pulling her closer to him.

She whispered back against his ear, "Por siempre, T. I'm yours forever."

He pushed more into her, his pace picking up, hearing her say those words. He knew she was his, but hearing her say it drove him harder. He loved her, more than he did ten years ago, more than he did when he had walked into the stupid reunion hours ago. He was more in love with her than he ever thought he would be. She was his and they both knew it.

Esperanza felt her walls start to tighten and she gripped harder onto Troy's biceps.

"T!" she gasped out, knowing it was coming hard and fast.

He nodded, looking down into her dark, passion-filled eyes. "Let it go, baby!"

He knew. He always knew. She remembered that about him. He could always tell when she was going to cum. How he knew, she never knew how he knew, but he knew. She held on tightly as the orgasm hit her, harder than her orgasms usually hit, even when she was touching herself, but she was with him again. And even as she was cumming, she felt him release into her, his hot cum shoot deep inside of her.

"O, si!" She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, letting her head fall back into the bed. "Oh, T! ¡Te amo por siempre!"

Troy fell down on top of her, unable to keep himself from collapsing down on top of her. They laid there, him pulsing inside her, her walls holding him tightly. She didn't want him to move for the world, not that he wanted to if a natural disaster was knocking at their door. They were happy and wouldn't move for anything. His head laid on her shoulder and he breathed her into him.

"You're amazing, Lily. I love you!"

She smiled, hugging his naked body to hers. "I'm never leaving you again. I swear it," she whispered the last part, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around the naked man laying on top of her.

He turned slightly, pulling his cock from her, and laying beside her, pulling her into his arms. "I know," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck. "I also know you wouldn't have left the way you did if you wouldn't have been hurting like you were."

Gabriella closed her eyes, curling into him. He had understood, even if he didn't seem to at the time, he had understood. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his bare chest.

He pulled her more against him, kissing the top of her head. "No more sorries. We both said a lot of words that day, but we were both immature and neither of us knew how to deal with what was dealt to us. But we're here now. Nothing is going to tear us apart again, right?"

She looked up at him. "Nada, Troy. You and me. No matter what. I promise you, I'm not running away again!"

He nodded, leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers, pulling the blankets up around them and settling them both against the pillows. "Now sleep. We'll talk on the way home tomorrow."

She laid her head back against his chest, biting her lip and closing her eyes. There was still so much left unsaid, so much she had to tell him. But he was right, they could talk tomorrow. Tonight, she was going to sleep peacefully in her soul mate's arms. She loved him and hoped when she told him ... everything they'd still be as happy as they were right now.


	6. They Are One

_Gabriella walked out of Troy's bathroom connected to his bedroom, wrapping her robe around her naked body tighter. She hadn't been feeling well these past few weeks and today she wouldn't have even pulled herself out of his arms if she hadn't felt the horrible urge to go running for the toilet. It was horrible. She wasn't one who threw up much. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had ever thrown up. Probably the last time had been when she was a child with the stomach flu, if that had ever happened. She rarely got sick. Yet, here she was, sick as a dog, like her favorite Aerosmith song, but she didn't care about that right now. She was sick and all she wanted to do right now was crawl back into Troy's arms._

_She turned off the light in the bathroom and pulled the door shut, crossing the distance from the bathroom back to Troy's bed, curling back into his embrace. They still had a half hour before his alarm was supposed to go off and they had to get ready for school. Feeling his arm pull her closer to him, she managed a smile even though she wasn't feeling the best._

_"Good morning, my precious Lily."_

_She suppressed a slight wave of nausea and kissed his bare arm softly. "Morning," her voice came out a little strained._

_"Not a good one?" he asked, moving his head forward, trying to look at her face._

_She shook her head slightly, trying to hold back the look that would tell him how she was really feeling. He would know without really seeing._

_"Still not feeling well?"_

_She rested her head against his arm. "No," was all she said, closing her eyes again, resting her eyes and her head._

_"You have to go to the doctor, Lily, baby. This has gone on long enough."_

_She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs against her stomach. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I can't. I'm not going home so all my parents can do is punish me again. Don't you think I'm in enough trouble over there?"_

_Troy sat up, rubbing her back, the sheet covering up his naked body. "Then I'll ask my mom to take you. She doesn't need your insurance. We've got enough money to cover it. It's not a big deal. She'd love to take you, and she'll understand. She loves you like a daughter anyway."_

_Gabriella laid her head on her knees looking back at Troy, smiling softly. "Te amo, T, you know? I love you. Por siempre."_

_He laughed slightly, pushing her hair out of her face. "I have no idea what that means, but I love you too." She smiled, leaning over, pressing her lips to his. "No school for you today, ok?" he said, pulling back, letting his hand rest on the slope of her ass. "Not doing anything until we know what's wrong with you."_

_Gabriella felt like arguing, but she honestly didn't feel like getting out of this bed again, much less going to school. "Alright," she conceded._

_"And when I get home," he said, kissing her head, "we'll talk."_

_She nodded her head, resting her head on his chest, over his heart. She was afraid of what was wrong. She'd been sick for far too long for something not to be wrong. "Hold me. Just until it's time to get ready to go."_

_He pulled her tighter to him, laying down against his pillow. "Yes, babe."_

_She wrapped her legs around his, getting more comfortable with him._

* * *

They hadn't had much time to talk on the flight home yesterday. They had stopped at the mall and bought some clothes so they weren't wearing the same thing they had gone to the reunion in, just to be comfortable and not to attract any unnecessary attention, coming in to the airport in ruffled formal wear. Gabriella had bought a wide brimmed hat and some glasses to cover her face. Troy bought a ball cap and glasses as well. Not that people would recognize him like they did her, not unless they were diehard NBA fans, but they didn't want to bring attention to the two of them just yet. They wanted to savor their time back together before the media blew it up.

Neither of them could keep their hands off the other, so Bri had suggested they become members of the mile high club. Troy couldn't help but feel intrigue at that. She had gotten up first, heading back to the lavatory, walking in and shutting the door behind her. Troy watched and waited a moment before he couldn't contain himself any longer and headed after her. Knocking on the door, she opened it to him, pulling her into him. He came to her, sliding his hands over the pale lavender summer dress she had bought to wear home. Truth be told, she wanted him to have easy access, so they might be able to fool around in the taxis, she hadn't even thought about the lavatory until they had walked past it toward their seats in first class.

Pulling her to him, he pushed her up against the wall, not trusting the door to remain shut as he made love to her. Not even bothering to do more than undo his pants and slide her panties aside, he slid into her, causing her to tighten her grasp on his shoulders, pulling him tighter into her with her legs.

"O, si, T! Si!"

Her voice came out a heavy, sultry whisper against his ear, driving him to push into her harder. It wasn't long before either of them were climaxing, and she had to do her best to remain quiet. People did this all the times in these restrooms, and they were sure that the flight crew was used to it, but once again, they didn't want to draw too much attention to him.

Pulling back, she smiled at him, love and lust in her eyes. "Te quiero, T. I love you."

"I love you," he whispered, smiling as he brushed his lips against hers.

They had gone straight from LAX to Bri's beach house in Santa Monica, barely coming up for breath, enough to hail a cab and then pay the driver. They had ten years to make up for, and even though they weren't stopping, they knew they'd never have enough time to make up for lost time. They were just grateful to have each other back. Neither of them wanted to let the other go ever again, and neither ever would.

Troy woke up to an empty sea of purples, lilacs and lavenders around his naked body, but no Lily. But he knew she wasn't gone. He could hear music coming from downstairs. He pushed his torso up, looking around the purply lit room, locating his boxers at the bottom of the bed, he turned around and sat at the bottom of the bed, reaching for them and pulling them up onto his hips, standing up. He walked out of the room, walking down the long hallway, looking over the open space into the gallery. The kitchen must be below him, because he couldn't see her. All he could see was vast open space. Must be for entertaining friends or for dancing or something, but it was nothing but a vast open space.

The whole place was lightly lit in purple, or lilac, as she would probably correct anyone who would say anything about it. He knew her better than that. He could hear her singing and smiled. She always liked to sing, when she was happy, anyway. She'd make up her own lyrics too. When she didn't have any music to listen to, she'd sing anything that popped into her head, and she was good at the rhyming too. But right now, she was singing along to something that had to be her music playing through the sound system wired through the house because she was singing right along and it sounded exactly like what was playing. She had only turned on the speakers in the main level of the house, not wanting to wake Troy just yet. He was sure if he hadn't been sleeping, she could have had it playing upstairs as well.

When he came down to the bottom of the stairs and turned toward the kitchen to see her, he could see that she was cooking breakfast, but she wasn't just cooking breakfast, or at least not like most people. She was dancing. Damn, was she dancing! She was – Wow! He watched as she threw some spices into the frying pan, shaking her hips, throwing her hips this way then that, biting his lip, breathing deeply. She didn't seem to be wearing much more than a robe. In fact, when she moved her hips a little bit this way, he could see the curve of her ass and he was sure she had no panties on. Knowing he couldn't take much more, knowing he had to touch her, hold her, kiss her, he walked over to her, placing his hands on those moving hips, kissing the side of her neck, causing her to jump.

"Damn, I never saw you move like that," he growled against her ear.

She shivered, melting back against him. "I didn't know you were watching," she moaned, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Why? Would you have stopped?" he asked, trailing his lips down her neck.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip. "No," her moan becoming more and more labored.

"You've forgotten to sing though, baby," he teased, sliding his hands over her flat stomach.

She swallowed, her breathing having sped up and her mouth going dry. "I … kno... oh..."

He loved the affect he was having on her, and he knew she could feel the affect she was having on him. He pressed his cock up against her ass.

"You like that, babe?"

She leaned back against him. "O, sí, mi rey!"

Breakfast was going to get cold, but neither one of them was caring right now. She pushed it back off the burner, turning it off as Troy turned her around, leaning her over the island where a rack of pots and pans hung overhead. She gripped onto the sides of the counter as he leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Lily," he groaned as she spread her legs for him.

He groaned, sliding his hand over her ass, reaching between her legs. She was wet. He had turned her on, or maybe it was her dancing that had turned her on already. Either way, she was ready for him. He pushed his boxers down and grabbed his cock, letting it slide along her pussy for a moment. Her juices soaked his cock before he even had a moment to slide inside of her, but once he did, he groaned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against his chest.

"I love you, Lily."

She smiled, reaching behind her, lacing her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to kiss her. He pulled at her robe, letting the sides come apart so he could touch her. He had to touch her perfect, womanly body. His hands roamed up over her stomach, cupping each of her breast. She shivered slightly, gasping into his mouth. "T! Dios! Mi dios!"

Troy started moving faster into her, unable to hold back. He was close to cumming and he knew it. He could feel her walls tightening as well, and their climax was going to be hard. He leaned back against the sink, kissing her shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Lily, fuck, Lily! I love you! I love you!"

She smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder as he held her against him. "I love you, T! ¡Te quiero por siempre!"

Gabriella felt her walls tighten down him and she gripped onto his arms as he held onto her. "Siiiii!"

He closed his eyes, turning his head into her hair, breathing her into him as his balls tightened and he released deep into her. "Lillllllyyyy!"

He leaned back more against the sink, not letting go of her as they both released together, holding onto each other for dear life, breathing deeply. He kissed the space on her neck beneath her ear.

"Oh, God, Lily! You're ..." he shook his head. "No words can describe you..." he let go a heavy puff of air. "You're incredible. Beyond incredible, baby."

She blushed, turning her head toward him. "You are that, T!"

They both smiled, leaning against each other, breathing deeply. Gabriella laughed slightly, holding Troy's arms against her, not wanting to move.

"Breakfast is cold."

Troy laughed with her. "The magic of microwaves."

"Still not as good."

He shook his head, kissing the side of hers. "True. Sorry I ruined your masterpiece. What'd you make me?"

She smiled as he slowly let her down to her feet and tied her robe back up. "Huevos Rancheros. I hope you like."

He leaned down to pick up his boxers to pull them back up. "Are you kidding?" he asked, straightening his boxers around his hips, "I'm always looking forward to a little heat in the morning."

Gabriella giggled, pulling the pan back on to the front burner, turning it back on. "I can reheat them here. It's not too big of a deal. They're still kind of warm. Besides, they'll taste better."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder. "Sounds good to me, babe."

She smiled up at him. "I'm happy you're here," she whispered, pulling his arms more around her.

"So am I," he whispered, hugging her to him.

"I was so afraid I'd wake up and you wouldn't be there," she whispered, her eyes closed, head laid back against his chest.

He held her against him. For a moment after he had woken up, he was afraid of that, but when he had found himself in her bed, that fear went away. They were together now and he wasn't going to worry about that anymore. They still had things they needed to talk about, but they had all day, a whole life to talk about things.

"You never have to worry about that again," he said, running his fingers through her long, dark locks. She smiled softly up at him.

"Does that mean you're moving in here?" she asked, biting her lip.

She wanted that, but she wasn't sure that's what he wanted. She didn't want to assume that's what he was saying.

He smiled down at her, letting his hand run down over her slender arm. "Did we not plan to live here together?"

Bri smiled brightly, biting at her lower lip. "No one's ever lived here but me," she told him, bursting with happiness.

Troy still couldn't believe that after all this time De Aquila still hadn't spent the night or she hadn't lived with anyone else. He felt bad, but he had to ask.

"What about Julian?" Sh

e shook her head lightly, confused a bit. "He has his own place and this was meant to be yours and mine. I couldn't invite him into a place that was supposed to be ours."

He nodded, but still had to ask. "And," he took a deep breath, "you don't have any of his things here...?"

Bri turned away from him, shrugging, reaching for the plates she had setting beside the stove. "Why would I? He's never spent the night. He's never had a reason to."

He was pretty sure he knew the reason why, but he wanted to hear her say the words. He wanted to know that she was his and always has been. He felt bad that he hadn't done the same in return, but that she had kept herself faithful to him made him love her even more.

"Lily, haven't you and Julian ever slept together?"

She kept her back to him as she served out both plates for Troy and herself, not looking back at him as she answered. "No. I haven't slept with him and I haven't had sex with him either. Not him..." she swallowed, taking a deep breath as she walked away from him, getting the orange juice out of the fridge, walking over and setting it on the island, "and not anyone else."

She reached up onto the shelf above the island where she kept long stemmed glasses, taking down two for the orange juice, placing them on the island, twisting the cap off of the juice as Troy came around the island, taking her hands in his, stopping her from pouring the juice.

"Stop," he said, turning her to face him. "Just stop."

She looked up at him, her eyes moist. She wasn't going to cry or anything, but she was pretty emotional right now.

"I love that you haven't been with anyone else." He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I wish I could say the same for myself. I've been with Sharpay, and I know you know that. I wish I could take that back, but if it wasn't for her, I am sure there's no telling what would have happened to me after you left. But all that is in the past now. There's you and there's me and there will never be anyone else." She nodded slowly, looking up into his perfect blue eyes. "I love you," he spoke softly.

She smiled softly, letting him hug her against him. "I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered. "Now, would you like to eat? Before it gets cold again?"

Gabriella giggled again, nodding as he walked over, picking up the plates. She pulled out a drawer, taking out some eating utensils and they both sat down at the island.

"This is how we'll be every morning we're home together. Even if it's 4 o'clock in the morning," he said as she flipped her head over at him.

"Four?" her eyes widened, blinking at him repeatedly.

He laughed, nodding. "Practice comes early, babe."

She looked down at her food. "I might never get any sleep."

He laughed, looking over at her sitting beside him, reaching over and taking her hand. "You can sleep while I'm at practice. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get plenty of sleep."

She giggled laying her head on his shoulder, before closing her eyes to say grace.

* * *

_Gabriella walked out of Troy's bathroom after having thrown up for who knows how many times today. She now knew why she was throwing up, she just didn't like it. But there wasn't anything she could do about it now, she just had to deal with it the way it was. All she had to do was face it, and tell Troy. Turning off the light in the bathroom, she pulled the door shut and walked over to his bed. Crawling into the bed, she laid down and hugged her pillow to her body, waiting for Troy to come to bed._

_She had put off talking about it long enough, but she still couldn't tell him, not that she could put it off much longer. Once he came into the room, she knew he'd want to know. But she wasn't going to be the first thing to say anything._

_Troy opened the door, calling down the hall, "Night, Mom. Night, Dad," shutting the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly before coming back out and shutting the bathroom door, stripping down to his boxers, and crawling in bed behind Lily, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head, whispering softly, "Night, beautiful. Love you."_

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had never not said it in return, but she felt bad for not saying anything at dinner like she was supposed to. That's when they were supposed to have discussed her appointment, and here it was bed time and they still haven't talked about what the doctor had told her._

_"You don't even want to talk about... my appointment?" She knew she should have just kept her mouth shut. She could have just fallen asleep and put it off, but he deserved to know. She couldn't and shouldn't keep it from him._

_He pulled back from her, turning on the lamp on the nightstand at his side of the bed, sitting up quickly. "When you didn't say anything at dinner... I figured that meant you were.. fine.. you're not?"_

_Bri took a deep breath, shaking her head. "I'm not dying or anything. I might be sick for a while. Throwing up might go on for a while... But that's not the end of it."_

_She wasn't making a whole lot of sense and she knew it, wincing slightly as she sat up, pulling her knees up against her body, tucking the sheet around her legs. And to Troy, it was as if she was speaking Greek. He had no idea what she was saying to him. She spoke Spanish on a regular basis, and he didn't even understand that, but this, this seemed to be a whole other language altogether._

_"Ok, stop. Rewind. Are you alright or are you not?"_

_She tightened her hold around her knees. "As fine as most women in my condition are." She bit her lip harder, rocking slightly on his bed beside him._

_He had to pause, blinking just a bit, turning to face her more on the bed. "What are you talking about?"_

_She rubbed at her face, rubbing at the frustration, rubbing at the stress. "I didn't want this, T. I want to be married to you! Even soon! I want to have a family with you, but not for years! I can't have a baby now!"_

_She stood up off the bed, walking over to the window, leaving Troy stunned on the bed, blinking, mouthing the word "Ba...by?" as Gabriella cursed at the tears, opened the window and sat down in the window box. They usually slept with it open any way. The rain wasn't coming down that hard outside, no more than a little drizzle. It was perfect for her mood. But they usually slept with the window open anyway, rain or not. She looked out the window at the stars, knowing this isn't what they planned._

_"That's what the doctor said."_

_Troy remained on the bed, still staring at her back. "Me... and you...? We... are having a baby?"_

_She turned back to face him, her mouth dropped open wide, her eyes open in horrified shock. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Troy? Who in the hell else? You're the only person I've ever been with! Of course, you and me! I wouldn't be having a baby with anyone else! Even if I would have much rather waited ten, fifteen years from now, yes! YOU and me are having a baby!"_

_She felt the tears stinging her eyes and there was no way she was going to break down in front of him, not after he had just said that. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he had questioned her like this. Nothing had ever hurt so much. "Thanks for questioning my integrity and my faithfulness!" She wiped away a rebel tear, turning away and storming into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut as she leaned over the bathroom counter, feeling the tears starting to silently fall from her eyes._

_Troy stood, walking over to the door, slamming it open with the same forcefulness she had slammed it shut. She jumped as the door hit the towel cabinet, tears flowing down her face. "I wasn't questioning anything! I was just surprised! You had your chance to process this... Now it's my turn! Damn it, Lily! I would NEVER question you!"_

_Lily wiped a few tears from her face, to no avail. They were continuing to fall. All she wanted was his arms around her, but she knew he was too pissed at her to barely even look at her. "I don't want to be a mother," she cried as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her, "not this early. I still want..." she cried even more, into his bare chest as he held her, "I want my career. It hasn't even started and now I can't even have it."_

_He pulled her more against him, rubbing her back. She wore a tank top and silky boy-cut panties, sexiest damned thing he ever saw. Usually, by the time they actually slept, they were naked. Tonight, they'd probably end up just sleeping._

_"You know I can never handle your tears..." he said, kissing her forehead "...don't cry." He pulled back slightly to look down at her. "Listen, you don't have to forget having your career... because of a baby... We'll find a way..." He pulled her back closer to him, making sure she believed him. He was still scared, but they would find a way._

_"T, I can't have an abortion," she told him, pulling back to look up at him. "I don't believe in it... and I know you don't either. Can we really do this? We're really young."_

_He nodded. "I know, I know we are, but whatever happens, we'll be together, right?" he asked, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her arms. "Come on. Lets get some sleep. Tomorrow will come, and we'll face it as it does. We'll figure out something."_

_She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her face as her eyes started to dry up. "So... you still want me... this baby?"_

_He couldn't believe that she had even asked the first question. "Yes, I still want you," he told her, pressing his lips to the top of her head, letting them linger there. "I always want you... the baby... I'll get used to the idea."_

_She didn't know if she'd get used to the idea, not soon anyway. She didn't want it. "I don't know how long that will take for me."_

_He nodded and she was thankful he understood, more than anything. If he didn't understand, she was thankful that he was at least being understanding about it. "We'll figure out something..."_

_She nodded and he took her hand, walking with her into the bedroom, turning out the bathroom light again and leading her over to the bed. He let her lay down on the bed before laying down behind her and pulling her against him._

_"We'll figure out a way... somehow. Like you said.. neither of us want an abortion.. and having a child... and giving him or her away to strangers... just seems wrong."_

_Bri closed her eyes. She didn't want to give her child up to for adoption either. This was all to confusing for her. "I couldn't do that. Thinking about our child growing up without us... I may not be ready now, but when I am ready, I'd want to look into our baby's eyes, eyes that are as pristine blue as yours..." She turned around in his arms, looking up into his eyes even in the dark, biting her lip for a moment as she thought about it it. "I couldn't go without that."_

_He pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling down at her. "Nope... the baby will have your dark chocolate brown eyes... and dark hair... just like her mama. She'll... and yes I say she... will be as beautiful as her mama."_

_Bri giggled as she blushed. "What if we have a boy? Mischievous and hellrasing just like you?" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling hers closer to him, wanting to be as close as possible to him._

_Troy laughed and she could feel the ripple all through his chest, something she loved feeling through her body as she held him. "Well, then we will just have to lock him up. But she's definitely a girl." She smiled softly as his hand softly slid over her flat stomach. "See... we'll be okay."_

_She nodded briefly before his lips gently touched down to hers, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I love you," she murmured into their kiss._

_Troy laid back into the bed more, pulling the covers up more around them, the slight breeze from the window blowing the curtains and wafting over them._

_Gabriella looked up at him from where she laid on his chest. "Are you sure you're alright with this? We're really young."_

_He didn't need to be told that, but it was something they were in together and he wasn't about to back out of it. He took a deep breath. "I didn't plan on it, but I'm in it now." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "Yes. Because I love you and because we're in it together. Now stop asking me if I'm alright. I know we're young, but we can do this."_

_She smiled, resting her head back down over his heart, her favorite place to rest. "No more asking, but can we wait until after the baby is born though to get married? I'm not getting married looking like a big old tent."_

_Troy nodded, smiling as he held her against him. "We can wait, Lily. I'd wait forever for you."_

_She looked up at him, smiling brightly as she wrapped her a hand around the back of his head, kissing him hard, murmuring into the kiss, "I love you!"_

_Troy smirked, kissing her back. "I love you too." He kissed her nose, hugging her body against his. "Now sleep... My baby needs her sleep." He laughed. "I like the sound of that... my... mmmmmyyyyy baby!" He laughed some more as she giggled._

_"Both of us." She winked at him, laying her head back against his chest over his heart, resting there. "I love you, T. Forever."_

_She felt his face bury in her curls followed by him repeating the words, "Love you. Forever." He yawned, tired, content to stay right there, his face nestled in her dark curls, that way he could smell her, taste her. She was a part of him._

_Gabriella yawned against Troy bare chest, breathing him into her. They belonged to each other and they always would. They had created life, and no matter what happened after this moment, they were one._


	7. Sorry, It's Over

Troy and Gabriella laid on the couch in the living area of the beach house, wrapped up in each others arms and a soft lavender blanket that usually hung over the back of the couch. Her robe and his boxers laid on the floor of the kitchen floor in front of the sink. They had attempted to do the dishes, but all that had resulted in was another round of lovemaking. Troy found himself playing with the embossed lilies she had turned into a necklace that was now resting on his chest instead of laying between her breasts since she was laying on top of him. He didn't ask where the T necklace he had given her was. He knew she couldn't wear it while she was with Jules, or in front of the public. Too many questions.

"I didn't know you could do this to flowers," he said, not looking at them, just moving them around in his fingers.

Bri smiled. "You can emboss almost anything. You'd be surprised. The man said he had embossed a condom once," she told him, biting her lip, closing her eyes and giggling slightly, burying her face against his bare chest.

Troy cracked up laughing. "You've gotta be joking! Please tell me he made them rinse it out?"

She shook her head against his chest. "I have no idea," she told him honestly, still giggling. Either way, she hand no idea why they'd even want to do it.

"This is really beautiful though," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled, turning her head up to him. "It was the only thing I had that you'd given me. I took only what I could fit in one bag when I left. Abuela's bible and all the money I had and enough clothes to last me till I could wash."

Troy ran his fingers through her long, dark locks. "Mom's got all your stuff in storage. I couldn't tell you about your parents."

Gabriella shook her head. "I haven't been in touch with them since I left and haven't planned on it. You and your family and the friends I have here are the only people I consider my family from there."

Troy would never push her on that. He knew what her home life had been like and he would never force her to do anything where that was concerned. "Mom wanted me to come home before the season started." They had left so quickly the day before, not stopping in to see them and he knew he'd probably have several voice messages from her on his phone when he actually turned it back on. He needed to charge it, but it was the farthest thing from his mind. "Maybe you'll be able to come with me."

Bri smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him excitedly. "I'd love that!" She pressed her lips back to his, so excited, loving that he was making plans with her. She knew they were really back together, but taking her back home to see his parents made everything even more real. She pulled back slowly, smiling brightly down at him.

"When does the season begin?" Troy ran his fingers through her hair again, tucking it behind her ear.

"Preseason starts at the beginning of October."

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to think about whether she'd still be filming her movie at that time. "This is why I have Taylor. She always knows where I'll be even without looking at her phone. I think I'll be on location at that time." Troy nodded his head, trying not to be too disappointed. Gabriella placed her hand on the side of his face, turning it to face her squarely. "¡Escuche, T!" she lifted her eyebrows, taking a deep breath. "Whether I'm in New York or California, I'll fly my ass up to come see you and your parents, even if it's for two hours for dinner, do you hear me? I will do what I can to come spend time with you. We will make this work between us, especially the little things, because it's the little things that matter," she told him, taking his hand and pressing it against her chest between her breasts above her heart. "Te quiero, T. ¡Te amo! ¡Por siempre! I'm never going to stop telling you either. I love you!" She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, kissing him deeply. "Por siempre," she whispered. "I'm never leaving, and I'm going to be with you forever. Even from thousands of miles away," she pressed her lips back to his, holding him close to her naked body.

She wasn't going to leave him and she was going to do anything it took to spend time with him. It had been ten years since she had been with him and she was going to spend as much time with him to make up for it, even though she was sure she'd never feel like it was enough, even if they were together for one hundred years. He smiled into their kiss, holding her against him.

"I love you, Lily. I'm never letting you go either. I know we're going to make this work, but I can't expect you to just jet off in the middle of filming for dinner with my family and me. You've got to work too."

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "That's the beauty of it," she said, pulling herself up closer to him. "they will give me time when I need it, so I will." She smiled brightly, running her fingers along his jawline. "Honestly, I never expected to fly from New York to Arizona for dinner if I'm only able to come up for the night."

She giggled slightly as Troy pulled her up closer to him. "That's what I'm talking about." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "If you're only able to come up for a few hours, you're going to be exhausted. I don't want that for you."

Bri silenced him by placing her lips over his, kissing him passionately. "Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. Tranquilo, mi rey. Por favor." She smiled down at him, caressing the side of his face.

He laced his fingers through her hair behind her ear, holding her head. "Yes, my queen?"

She smiled down at him. "If I want to come back and spend the evening with my family, the only family I've ever wanted, then that's what I'm going to do. It's not a sacrifice to spend time with the man I love."

He smiled, pulling her head closer to him. "I love you, Lily. You're my world."

Gabriella kissed him again, taking a deep breath, pulling back slowly. "I think we need to do something to today. We could probably put it off, but the longer we put it of, the harder it might be later. We just need to get it over with."

Troy knew exactly what she was talking about. "Sharpay and De Aquila."

She nodded slowly, laying her head on his shoulder. "The way we left the other night, I know they know things are over, but they still deserve better than that."

Troy pressed his lips to the top of her head. He knew she was right, even though he'd rather just stay here with her all day. He'd actually just let it go altogether, but Sharpay was there for him when Lily had left. There's no telling what would have happened to him if she hadn't been there for him. He cared about her. She wasn't his Lily, and he didn't want to hurt her, but that's exactly what he had to do.

"We don't have to go now," Gabriella said softly, letting her hand softly draw invisible lines on his chest. "We have all day, and it's only a Sunday. Nobody does anything on Sunday but go to church."

Troy smiled, curling his fingers around some of her hair. "Am I keeping my angel from St. Martinez?"

Gabriella blushed, looking up at him, shaking her head slightly, giggling. "Here it's St. Clement's, baby." She pressed her lips softly to his, pulling back, still blushing. "I don't go to Mass every Sunday. Besides, I can go to church almost any day of the week."

Troy ran his hand down the slope of her back, breathing her hair into his senses. "Would you like me to start going with you again?"

He hadn't gone to church since he'd been with his mom the last time he was home. It wasn't what he usually did. Gabriella usually went, something she had done regularly before she left when she was staying with him and his family. Her parents weren't church goers, but her grandmother was, and Troy's mother was, and they had all gone to church together. Troy just got roped into going by default.

Gabriella lifted her head. "You never did like going to church much. You don't have to go for me."

He lifted his head off the couch, pressing his lips to hers softly. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, my perfect Lily."

She blushed softly, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered softly.

She knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, even if she had left him the way she had. But what she didn't know is he blamed himself just as much as she blamed herself. If he hadn't been so forceful with her and made her talk when she wasn't ready, but he really never thought she would be ready. And she wasn't for quite a while. It wasn't until years after she had told Taylor where she was and she came out to be with her that was able to talk about Troy without crying.

Taylor had been in California for almost two years by the time she had been able to tell her she had been pregnant with Troy's child before things went to hell. Taylor didn't hold it against her though. She understood that it was hard for her and what it would have meant if she would have not miscarried. Gabriella's career meant her life to her, but what Taylor didn't understand, Gabriella would have gladly given her career up for that baby. That was something Gabriella never told Taylor. While Gabi was making a name for herself in Hollywood, she was secretly missing the life she should have had with Troy and the baby they lost. She would have gladly become a stay at home mom while he went to school and was a college basketball star, but then things changed and she couldn't go back, not after what happened when she left.

She knew all about what Troy was doing. Taylor was still dating Chad, and Chad and Troy had stayed best friends since high school. Everyone had stayed together except for Gabriella. She was the one who had left. She fell apart and couldn't go back. How could she after the way she had left Troy? She was still in love with him, but she couldn't just walk back into his arms after the way she had hurt him... Not like she had the other night. It had seemed so easy at the reunion. She didn't know how she was able to do it, especially since she hadn't been able to do it the thousands of times Taylor and Chad had gone out with Troy. Well, he had been with Sharpay. He had been dancing with Sharpay at the reunion when she had walked over and asked if she could dance with him. Gabriella could not for the life of her tell why she was able to pull together her strength and talk to him when she hadn't been able to the countless times before, but she was glad she had.

* * *

It was a few hours and a shared shower later when they pulled themselves away from each other and drove off in separate cabs to go see Sharpay and Julian. They had discussed calling them first, but then it would have been easier to get out of going to see them and do it over the phone, and both of them deserved better than that and they both headed downtown to see them in person.

Gabriella sat in the back of the cab, looking at the ring she had taken off of her finger and placed in her purse before walking over to Troy that night. She couldn't talk to him with another man on her hand. She thought of all the times at the first of hers and Jules' relationship when he had tried to get her to go to bed with him. She couldn't do it. She had never wanted to. Every time he had wanted to, she had seen Troy's face and she'd have to turn away from him. He'd asked if she wasn't ready, and she told him that's what it was. It was true. She wasn't ready to move on from Troy, and the truth was, she would never be able to move on from him, and she knew now why. Because she was meant to always be with him. But they were now back together and they were never going to be apart again.

The cabbie pulled up to the curb and Gabriella looked up, taking a deep breath, putting the ring back in her purse, pulling out the amount of the fare, plus more to pay the cabbie his tip. "Gracias, señor. Tenga un día agradable." She paid him and opened the door, stepping out and sliding her glasses on her face and securing her Sunday bonnet on, tying it on the side before looking up at the high rise where Julian lives. She wasn't looking forward to this. He was an easy-going guy for the most part, but after the way she had left the other night, and with who she left with, she knew his calm behavior had every right to have flown right out the window.

She walked over toward the door and the doorman nodded, smiling at her. "Buena tarde, Señorita Ella."

Gabriealla smiled at the jovial, rotund Spanish man. "Buena tarde, Esteban!"

The robust man held the door open for her and she walked in, heading toward the elevator, pushing the up button and the elevator opened automatically. In Taylor's building, she'd just use the stairs. They only lived on the fourth floor, but Jules lived on the 25th floor, and in these heels, Gabi didn't feel like traipsing 50 floors of stairs within the next little while just to do this with Julian. The lift didn't take too long and she walked out of the elevator, walking down toward his apartment, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. She felt bad. He had always treated her so good, and she had never lied to him... aside from being in love with Troy. And she would have continued to lie to him, continuing to put off a marriage she never really wanted because she was in love with Troy.

* * *

Troy sat in his cab, heading off toward the apartment he had shared with Sharpay for the past six years, since graduating UofA. She had stuck with him him all the years at UofA. She had picked Troy's ass up off the ground after Lily had left. She was there with him all the way after he started playing with the Lakers. She was here when they first offered him the job coaching for them. Troy was only a player himself, and only had been for a few years, but they knew he had what it took and she supported him the entire way, even when he didn't think he had what it would take, she supported him.

Even when she wasn't here in California these last few months filming her movie. She would stay up with him on the phone all the way back in Florida talking to him at three thirty in the morning when he had to be to practice at four thirty when it was 6:30 there and she needed to be to the studio at 7, but she didn't care. She was on the phone with him because she was supporting him. And here Troy was, on the way to break up with her because Lily was back in his life after ten years ready to pick up right where they left off. The thing Troy hoped Sharpay understood was that he and Gabriella were young and stupid when they were together, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other when they were together.

He had proposed to Gabriella back then and he had wanted her to be his wife back then. He still wanted her to be his wife now. He knew he was still going to hurt her heart by telling her that, but Lily and Sharpay had been best friends at one point in time, he hoped that Sharpay would remember that and see that when he was telling her all this. She would have supported the two of them back then. He hoped the same would be true now.

Troy paid the cab driver before stepping out of the cab and headed into his building after keying in the code and heading up the stairs. He found Sharpay fast asleep with a melted tub of Ben & Jerry's on the floor in front of the couch in front of her. Swallowing hard, he picked it up and started cleaning up the rest of the empty food cartons around her and straightening the rest of the living room round her. The TV was turned on to some movie channel but he knew if he turned it off it would wake her up, so he let it stay on and he continued to clean up the room. He could probably get some of his stuff packed before she woke up or even realized he was here. He didn't want to disturb her. That, and he really wanted to put this off as long as he could. He wasn't looking forward to breaking her heart more than it was already.

* * *

Julian opened the door and looked Gabriella over from head to foot and back again. "I thought I'd know what to say when I actually saw you, but I'm actually at a loss for words right now."

Gabriella bit her lip, taking a slow breath and taking off her sunglasses. "Can I come in?"

Jules took a breath himself, taking a step back, allowing her to walk in. She walked past him, holding her purse in both of her hands in front of herself putting her glasses in the purse, her fingers kneading the material in her fingers.

"Water? I hope you don't mind if I pour myself a drink. I didn't attend church today. My pew partner had a prior engagement."

Gabriella closed her eyes, taking a seat on the couch, even though she hadn't been invited. She'd been engaged to him so long, she didn't even think to wait for an invite.

"No thank you, Jules. I'm alright."

Julian poured himself some bourbon, needing something strong to get through this. "Alright? Right!" He walked over, sitting down on the coffee table across from her. "I'm sure you were more than alright the other night after you left the reunion like you did. Leaving me there at the reunion that wasn't even mine."

Gabriella shook her head. "How drunk are you, Julian?"

He leaned closer to her. "How drunk would you like me to be?"

She slid away from him. "I don't want to do this with you if you're plastered. You've never been like this with me."

He smirked at her, reaching out to place a hand on her bare knee. She pulled her knees away from him, keeping them tight together. "I've never had a reason to be plastered in front of you. ¡Tu nunca ha sido tal puta!"

She stood up quickly, tears burning her eyes. "This was a mistake! I thought I'd come here and end things the right way, but you're just going to be a jerk!"

She tried to walk past him, but he stood, pushing her back on the couch, leaving his tumbler on the coffee table, throwing his body on top of hers. "I'm the jerk? No, I'll leave that to Coach Bolton!" he said, pushing his groin against Gabriella, grabbing at her breast. "He swoops in, taking advantage of the _poor, innocent _little _helpless Ella_, and he just expects her to melt in his hands like putty." He pushed his body up against hers as she pushed against him to get away, turning her head away from his.

"No, but I have another theory. I bet the reason why you never wanted to be with me, is because this whole time, you've been wanting him, aching to have his cock right back inside this tight little chasm, tu pinche puta," he said, sliding his hand between her legs and up under her skirt, rubbing at her pussy through her panties.

"¡Déjeme ir, pinche bastardo!" Gabriella screamed at him, kicking at him, her knee hitting him squarely in the balls as she pushed him off of her, grabbing for her purse as she ran toward the door. She reached in her purse, grabbing the ring out and tossing it at him. "¡Nunca quiero verle otra vez! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio!" She turned back and opened the door, running out and into the hall, pushing the down button, stepping into the elevator, repeatedly hitting the down button as the doors slowly closed.

* * *

Troy zipped his suitcase closed as Sharpay walked into the bedroom, stopping when she saw him.

"Oh... You are here," she said slowly, continuing into the room, walking over to the bed to sit down.

"You look tired," Troy said, pulling the suitcase off the bed, setting it by the door and looking back over at her.

She rubbed at her nose in a circular motion with the palm of her hand before rubbing her eyes. "Didn't sleep much. I missed you."

He took a deep breath. He was sure this wasn't going to go well. He could already see the tears in her eyes. They were red from tears. He hated tears. Lily's the most, but he didn't like Sharpay's either, even if she didn't cry much. Lily didn't cry too much, but those last two weeks before she had left had been miserable.

"You're here to say goodbye, aren't you? If the suitcase doesn't say it, your exit from the reunion sure did." She held up her hand. "I don't want you to say you're sorry. I always knew it was going to happen someday. I tried to tell myself it wouldn't. But you never wanted to talk about marriage for one. Everyone knew you two were meant to be together when we were in high school. Hell, it was all everyone could talk about at the other night. 'And we all thought Troy and Gabi would have ended up together.' I guess everyone was right." She smiled, but she didn't feel it. Inside she was breaking down, but she wanted to be strong for him.

"I don't know what to say, Sharpay," Troy said, honestly unsure of what to say to the woman who'd stood by him faithfully.

"Don't say anything. Just make sure she makes you happy. I'll kick her ass this time if she hurts you again."

Troy shook his head, walking over to the bed, sitting down beside her. "How can you be so understanding when I can tell this is more than hard on you?"

Sharpay swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "Honestly, this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but as long as I know you're happy, I'm ok."

He knew she was being honest about it being the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but about her being ok, he wasn't so sure. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have been ok myself," he told her, taking her hand in his. "You were there for me when I was sure I couldn't pull my ass up off the floor, Shar. My mom didn't know what to do with me. You were the only one who did."

Sharpay laid her head down on Troy's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his arm, closing her eyes tightly. "I said don't say anything, Troy." She knew he was about to leave her any moment and she'd be all alone.

"I'm sorry, Shar," he whispered against the side of here head. She nodded her head, sitting up slowly.

"I know," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, hating that she was crying in front of him. She hadn't wanted to break down in front of him.

"I'll be back when I have some more time to get the rest of my stuff out."

She covered her mouth, trying to keep herself pulled together. "I'll be back on location. Come whenever you need to."

He nodded and she got up off the bed, walking into the bathroom, unable to do this anymore. He stood, taking a step toward the door, reaching out to her, but stopping. It was over. This had actually gone smoother than he had expected. Even though she was hurting, at least she wasn't screaming at him or tossing things at him. It wasn't anything like what had happened with Lily when she left him.


	8. The Others

Gabriella ran into her apartment still crying, and still hiding behind her huge glasses from when she had left Julian's apartment. She didn't want the cabbie to ask any questions, but he had anyway, in Spanish, English, Indian, French, he had even tried in something she thought was Swahili, but she couldn't understand it at all. She didn't or wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her. She just wanted Troy's arms wrapped around her and she didn't want to leave the comfort of them for the rest of the night. She knew as soon as morning came, early morning, he'd have to go straight to practice and she'd be alone, but for the rest of the day she just wanted Troy's arms and nothing else.

She dropped her purse on the credenza, her keys beside it, crying for Troy. "T? Troy?" She sobbed louder than she had been, finally in the safety of her home away from the eyes of the world. "Troy?" No answer came. She came to the end of the couch, gripping onto it tightly, sinking slowly down to the floor. She was scared. What if the last few nights and this morning had been one long dream? She was so scared. Her sobs came out loud and her tears fell to her lap as the door opened behind her.

Troy pulled his suitcase and a few other bags into the room. When he saw Lily sitting on the floor, he dropped his bags by the door and ran over to her, dropping down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against him, rocked her against him, kissing the side of her head. "Baby, what is it? What happened?"

Gabriella curled over in his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him, shaking like a leaf. "Troy," she sobbed, holding him weakly, but as strongly as she could, holding him tightly against him.

"What happened, baby? Why are you crying?"

She pulled back, looking up at him as the tears softly fell from her eyes. He was already comforting her just by holding her in his arms, just by being here with her.

"I went to see Julian," she started her voice shaky, but at least she was able to form her words now, "and he was drunk, plastered drunk. It was horrible. I had never seen him like that."

Troy took a deep breath, pulling her onto his lap, leaning against the couch, letting her rest her head against his. "I told him it was over and he started saying all this rude stuff." Troy rubbed her back, kissing the side of her head. She was already upset and he wasn't going to upset her more by making her repeat the words he had already said. "I tried to leave and he threw himself on me–"

Troy's eyes widened drastically, only too happy he wasn't anywhere around De Aquila. He'd rip the fucker's spline out of the man's gullet. Nobody ever touches his girl. He'd made sure they knew it while they were in high school, and he'd make sure they knew it now. He wasn't a violent man, but if some one ever touched his girl, he'd step in and make them wish they hadn't. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her closer to him.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Gabriella dried her tears more. "No," she shook her head. "No. I," she swallowed hard, "kicked him in the … I kicked him in the balls and got away before giving him his ring back and leaving."

He looked down at her hand, rubbing his thumb over her ring finger. Not that she had ever really belonged to De Aquila, but he liked that she wasn't wearing his ring anymore even though he didn't remember her wearing the ring at all.

"That's my girl!" He kissed the side of her head, holding her closer to him.

She smiled weakly, resting her head more against his shoulder. "How did things go with Sharpay?" she asked softly and he lowered his head slightly.

"She was crying when I left."

Gabriella bit her lip and frowned softly, sitting up to look at him, placing her hand softly on his face, letting her thumb brush softly over his lips. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Troy placed his hand over his, kissing her thumb sweetly. "She had cried herself to sleep last night when she got home over a Ben & Jerry's and Chinese takeout."

Gabriella took a deep breath, resting her head against his. "Do you think she'll ever forgive us for this?"

Troy nodded gently, not pulling his head away from hers. "I do. It will take time, but I do."

Bri pulled her head to look at him. "I was afraid you weren't going to be here when I got back here," she slowly admitted biting her lip.

Troy shook his head, taking her face in his hands. "Shhhhh. We're together now, baby. Just like we planned ten years ago. Nothing is going to keep us from being together, ok? It's you and me, ok? No one else."

Gabriella nodded her head softly as Troy pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. "I love you, Lily, forever."

She smiled, her lips still pressed against his. "Por siempre."

* * *

_Lucille Bolton opened the door to Sharpay Evans, letting her walk into the house. "I'm so glad you're here, Sharpay, I didn't know who else to call."_

_Sharpay still didn't know why she was there to begin with. "I came as soon as you called, Mrs. Bolton. What can I do for you?"_

_Mrs. Bolton was tired. She was worn out and helpless. She was at a loss for what to do for her son. She could call youth services, but she didn't want to get the authorities involved. That wasn't the type of attention her family needed. Chad nor any of Troy's other friends had been able to help and she had no idea where Gabriella was. She had left her cell phone and her parents didn't know where she was either. Her parents didn't even seem to be too worried about her either. When Mrs. Bolton had gone over to speak to them, they accused her of taking their daughter from them and had practically kicked her off of their property and threatened to call the police if she didn't leave._

_Mrs. Bolton knew why Gabriella didn't like to come home too often, but she thought that something might have made her want to go home, so she had checked there. She also went over to her grandmother's home. She had gone there quite often, especially on Sunday afternoons, but she wasn't there either. Bri wasn't around and Mrs. Bolton didn't know who else to turn to for help with her son._

_"I don't know what to do, Sharpay. He won't listen to anyone. All the guys from the team have been over. Chad and his girlfriend Taylor have been here. I don't know where he's getting his alcohol, but he's," Mrs. Bolton covered her mouth with her hand, shaking slightly, "he's been drinking for days. He hasn't eaten anything. I don't know where Bri is..." She started crying, wrapping her arms around herself._

_Sharpay placed her hand on Mrs. Bolton's shoulder. "I don't know where Gabi is, Mrs. Bolton, but I'll do what I can with Troy. I promise." She gave Mrs. Bolton a reassuring smile, giving her arm a gentle squeeze before walking up the stairs toward Troy's bedroom. She'd been here a few times with Gabi to know where his room his. She wasn't sure what she'd do, but she had just made a promise, and no matter what happened between Gabi and Troy, she knew Gabi would want her to take care of him and make sure he was alright. They were best friends, and she knew Gabi would do the same for her if situations were reversed._

_When Troy didn't answer after she knocked at his door a few times, she turned the handle, pushing the door open. "Troy?" If he hadn't been dead drunk, the bottle he had just tossed probably would have hit her. Instead, it lazily flew toward her, but fell short, hitting the wall beside the door._

_"Fucking A-" he cursed, leaning back against his bed._

_Sharpay came around the other side of the bed where he was sitting, another bottle in his hand, a half pack of bottles of beer beside him. She swallowed hard, sitting down beside him. "Hey, what's going on here?" she asked, reaching forward to take the beer from his hand._

_He glared over at her. "Anyone ever tell you it's not nice to take someone else's drink?"_

_Sharpay took a small drink, turning her nose up at it making a nasty face at it. "Troy, this is nasty and it's warm. Come on." She put the beer back by the rest of them, taking his hand and giving him a slight tug. "Lets get out of here. Go get a pizza. We'll call Chad and Taylor. You need a shower too. Come on."_

_Sharpay pulled him as tightly as she could to his feet but he was like a ton of bricks. He looked down at her as he came up to his feet._

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_

_She helped him into the bathroom, reaching in and turning on the water and regulating the temperature as she held him by her side. "I'm helping out a friend," she told him, shaking her head, taking a deep breath, coughing at the heavy alcohol stench._

_Troy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, Lily is loooooooooong gone... I don't know where the fuck she is."_

_Sharpay shoved his ass into the water, shaking her head. "I wasn't taking about Gabi, blockhead. I was talking about you!"_

_He screamed out loud at her, his hands bracing at the sides of the wall. "FUCKING HELL, SHARPAY! The water is ice fucking cold!"_

_Sharpay nodded her head. "Yeah, I know!" she leaned in, testing the water until the water was warming up. "You can fix it to where you like it now. I just needed to get your attention." She stood back up, turning to a towel on the wall, her head facing him. "Take a real shower and I'll go wait for you to get ready to go. Do you think you can handle that on your own or do you think I should call Chad down here?" Troy glared at her, taking a deep breath, coughing the water out of his mouth. She smirked at him, walking out of the bathroom. "I'll be out with your mom, honey! Don't take too long!" And with that, she left him alone to get himself ready to go._

* * *

_Gabriella had just wrapped up shooting a tv show episode and was sitting at a bar down the street from the set just close to closing time when a tall Latino sat down beside her. She was discussing the night with Tay about tomorrow's flight back to California. Taylor told her she was spending the night with Chad, the Lakers were playing the Knicks, and that she'd see her in the morning before their flight._

_Taylor gave her best friend a hug around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "Ok. Did you want me to tell Chad hi for you?"_

_Gabriella shrugged slightly. "Sure."_

_She hadn't seen him since she had left Albuquerque almost six years ago... and who she hasn't seen in that same amount of time was the man's best friend... Taylor sensed the hesitation in her best friend's voice and hung back for a moment._

_"You can come with us, if you want, G. Chad can call him." They were supposed to be alone tonight. It was supposed to be a special night for them, but if Gabriella was missing him more than usual, Taylor would gladly give up her romantic night alone with Chad just so her best friend and her soul mate could get back together._

_Gabriella quickly shook her head, taking a quick breath. "No! No! I can't. I'm just going to go to the hotel and get some sleep." Taylor nodded._

_Gabriella was true to order. She never wanted to go see Troy. She left him six years ago and she was never going back. Well, not until she was ready, not until she could tell him everything._

_"Ok, honey. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. Sleep well."_

_Gabriella turned back to the bar, picking up her glass, sipping at her water, thinking about Troy. She missed him. She knew how easy it would have been for Tay to call him and she could just go back to him, but she couldn't. It had been six years, but she still couldn't face him. She had left him and told him she had never wanted to face him again. If she went back to him she'd be a liar. She wanted him, she needed him, but she couldn't go back to him, not after..._

_The Latino leaned over, making the first move, breaking the silence between the two of them. There wasn't many people at the bar and he wasn't one for silence. "Mind if I buy the beautiful lady a drink?"_

_She shook her head, setting her glass down on her napkin, uncrossing her leg and crossing her other leg over the it, away from him, turning slightly away from him. "No, gracias. Prefiero beber solamente."_

_The Latino sighed slightly, leaning a little closer to her. "Eso es una mi desgracia. Tu es visión y quisiera familiarizarme con le."_

_Gabriella turned slightly back to him, narrowing her eyes in on him. "¿Tu sabe quién soy?"_

_He shook his head, offering his hand to her. "Una vez que nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Julian De Aquila. ¿Y tu?"_

_Gabriella looked down at his hand and back up into his eyes. He seemed to be sincere. Lifting her hand, she took his and shook his hand slowly. "Ella Leigh."_

_He smiled, rubbing the back of her hand. "Mucho gusta, Ella. Nombre muy bonito para una muchacha muy bonita."_

_Gabriella pulled her hand back from his grasp, blushing slightly. He genuinely didn't seem to know who she was, but she truly wasn't used to the attention he was showing her. "Gracias, pero um, debo ir a casa."_

_Julian placed his hand on the back of her chair. "¿Está seguro tu no me dejará comprarle una bebida?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, picking up her glass in front of her. "Agua," she told him, picking up her glass. "Yo no bebo."_

_Julian looked down at the glass and back up at her. "¿Permanezca alrededor de un rato conmigo mientras que entonces tengo una bebida? ¿Tu puede beber su agua?"_

_Gabriella looked down at her glass of water and back at Julian. Staying here with him was definitely better than going home alone with herself and her memories of Troy. She missed him. She wanted his arms wrapped around her. She wanted to be in his bed and to be with him all the time, but it had been six years since she had left him. She couldn't expect that he could just welcome her back into his arms, into his bed after all these years. She still loved him, but they couldn't just get back together because she missed him, especially after the way she left. She smiled at the Latino, nodding. "Sí. Permaneceré. Pero tengo que ser despierto temprano por la mañana, tan no de largo."_

_Julian smiled brightly, turning to the bartender. "Another water for the lady and another beer." He turned back to Gabriella smiling. "So, Spanish was a defense mechanism? A way to fend off unwanted advances from strange men?"_

_She laughed, finishing the last of her water as the bartender brought her new water and Julian his new beer. "Actually, yes. I don't always expect people to understand me and they either turn away or if I'm really lucky, they walk away."_

_He laughed, shaking his head as he lifted his beer to her in salute. "How do you explain your conversation you had with your Nubian friend?"_

_Gabriella pursed her lips at Julian picking up her glass of water, lifting her eyes slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she giggled, taking a sip of her refreshing beverage._

_Julian swallowed his sip of beer, nodding. "Riiiight." He laughed, enjoying her giggle, looking her over from head to toe, admiring the Latina Goddess in front of him. "So, Señorita Ella, what is it you do for a living?"_

_Gabriella sat her glass down on the counter, turning over to face him more. Did he seriously not know who she was? "I'm an actress," she told him, her finger lazily dragging along the rim of her glass._

_He nodded, watching her over his beer. "What kind of actress? Theater? Street performing in Central Park?"_

_Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her water. "I haven't done theatre in a while," she told him, picking up her glass, lifting it to her lips._

_"What do you do now?" Julian asked, taking a sip of his beer._

_Gabriella tried not to choke on her water as she swallowed some water, setting her glass down. "I actually just finished filming a guest appearance on a tv show."_

_Julian leaned closer to her trying to discern if she was telling him the truth or pulling his leg. "I don't think you're lying."_

_Gabriella shook her head. "No. No, I'm not. I'm actually quite well known. I've been acting in Hollywood for years."_

_Julian was the one to actually choke on his beer this time, setting the bottle down. "¡Ay carumba! ¡Soy un tonto!"_

_She giggled some more, placing her hand on his. "No es ninguín tonto. No puedo decirle cómo siente para no ser adulado encima para quién soy."_

_Julian looked up at her, smiling slightly. "Gracias, Ella."_

_She smiled back at him, retrieving her hand. "What about you, Julian? What do you do?" He lifted his beer to her. "I play basketball for the LA Lakers. I just signed with them this season. You're looking at their newest center."_

_Gabriella looked down at her water, taking a deep breath. She wasn't going to talk about Troy for the life of her. She knew he had just signed with the Lakers as well. He had always been a point guard and she was sure that's what he had been signed on as with the Lakers as well as their point guard along with Chad as a shooting guard. She didn't ask Tay about it. She knew if she did, she knew that would show her interest, and she wasn't going to do that. She had to show that she didn't miss him at all, when all she wanted to do was run back into his arms, but she couldn't do that. She left him and she couldn't go back. But she knew everything, because she paid attention, more than she wished she did._

_"That's great. I don't know much about sports," she told him, smiling back up at him. It wasn't true at all. She was pretty good at them herself, not the best, but she could hold her own. And she watched all of Troy's games, something she had always loved doing. She'd loved the way he'd smell after his games and didn't care about the sweat either. It was kinda sexy, really. But she wasn't thinking about that. She wasn't thinking about Troy. She smiled at Julian and took a sip of her water._

_"That's alright. Not many girls do know much about sports anyway. You've got a lot to worry about with your acting, right?" he nodded to her, taking a sip of it._

_She shrugged her shoulders. Gabriella was finished for the night. She couldn't continue doing what she was doing. She had to go home and continue lying to herself there. She was thinking too much about Troy and if she didn't stop, she'd ruin a good night with this nice guy. "I need to be going. Thank you for the nice chat, Julian." She stood up, leaving her glass on the table._

_"Wait. Can I get your number?"_

_Gabriella bit her lip, looking at him as he turned toward him, taking his phone from his pocket. She contemplated the notion for a moment as she let her teeth rake over her bottom lip._

_"Alright," she said, opening her purse, handing it to him as he handed his phone to her._

_They both input their numbers and names into each others phones before handing them back to each other. Julian looked back at her. When she stood up, she was practically still the same height as he was while he was sitting, maybe even still shorter than him, and he found that a bit of a turn on, that she was so much shorter than him._

_"I'll call you," he said, sliding his phone back into his pocket._

_She smiled, putting her phone back into her purse. She didn't expect anything to come of it. If he didn't call, she wouldn't care, and if he did, she'd deal with it then. She couldn't make any plans with him. She was still in love with Troy and would always be. Just because she left him didn't mean that she would ever move on. She couldn't move on. She didn't know how. Her heart belonged to Troy. She belonged to him in every way that mattered and that would never change._


	9. The Four Musketeers

Gabriella reached across Troy's body while he looked down between her breasts as she laid on top of him.

"You know, I could have gotten that for you."

She looked down at him as her gold embossed lilies rested on his chest. "You could have, but then I wouldn't be laying on top of you, now would I?" she blushed, che on her telephone she had just picked up off the nightstand . "Hey, Tay."

Troy grasped at the chain of the necklace to the embossed lilies, caressing the sides of her cleavage and Bri closed her eyes, enjoying Troy's hand between her breasts.

_"Don't you hey, Tay, me, Miss G! You run out of the reunion on me and don't even call me after to tell me you're even alive and you expect me to not be freaking out over here over you!"_

Gabriella blinked, giggling silently down at Troy who was looking up at her wide-eyed, hearing Taylor screaming through the phone and trying not to laugh himself. Gabriella placed her hand over the receiver, whispering, "Blame the pregnancy hormones."

Troy snickered and Bri pulled her hand back off the phone. "I was, uh," she looked down at Troy, licking her lips, "in a bit of a hurry." Troy turned his hand around, cupping her breast gently, causing Bri to close her eyes softly.

_"Yeah, I know. I turn my head from dancing with my husband and all I see is my best friend running out the door with the man she was only going to go out and talk to. What happened G?"_

Gabriella opened his eyes, looking down at Troy and smiling down into his perfect blue eyes. "The most amazing thing, Tay."

Troy leaned up, pressing his lips to Gabriella's as Taylor squealed in Gabriella's ear.

_"I knew it! I knew if you just talked to him once you'd be right back in each others arms! Don't you wish you would have done it years ago?"_

Gabriella pulled back from kissing Troy, biting her lip softly. "You're right, Tay. I should have." She let her hand caress Troy's bare chest, smiling down at him.

_"He's still there, isn't he?"_

_Gabriella _giggled, resting her forehead on Troy's chin. "Yes, he's here," Bri told her best friend, smiling brightly, loving telling her that.

"And I'm staying, Taylor," Troy added as Gabrie lifted her head, looking up at him, smiling even more.

_"Oh my God, G! He's moving in!"_

Gabriella bit her lip, giggling into the phone. "He's already started, Tay."

Troy ran his fingers through his Lily's hair, tucking it behind her ear.

_"Ok, I'm going to go back to my horny husband, he's complaining that I need to get off the phone. At least I can tell him why Troy's phone has been turned off all weekend! Make sure he gets sleep tonight. I know you two have years of... alone time to make up for, but he still has practice in the morning."_

Gabriella giggled, shaking her head. "I'll make sure he's well rested for practice in the morning, and I'll come over when I wake up. We'll do breakfast." Troy leaned up, taking her nipple in his mouth, causing Gabriella to gasp slightly, mouthing a curse down at him.

_"Sounds great! Love you, sweetie."_

Gabriella swallowed, trying to hide a moan. "Good night, Tay. Love you." She tossed her phone up on the nightstand and glared down at her boyfriend. "What are you trying to do? I'm not having sex with you while my best friend is on the phone!"

Troy laughed. "Why not? It's not like we've never done it before. If I remember right, you and I did quite a bit in high school."

Gabriella blushed, looking down at her necklace resting on her boyfriend's chest. "Jesucristo, T!"

Troy took her chin with his forefinger and thumb, raising her face to meet his. "Babe, what happened to the girl I knew in back then? She wasn't anywhere near this shy. Actually, she was a wild one. Where'd she go?"

Bri sat up on his lap, tucking her hair behind both of her ears. "I guess I've channeled her into my public persona and I kinda lost her in real life."

Troy didn't like the sound of that. He loved how sassy his Lily had been. He loved how much spirit she had for life and she never let anyone back her down, but she didn't have that same fight as she used to. He let his hands slide up over her stomach, his fingertips caressing her sides.

"I feel bad you've lost her, Lily. But we're going to find her again, together." He smirked up at her, his hands moving higher up over her body, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. "But I'd love to see you in action some time. Do you think maybe I could get a front row seat? Maybe a pass to Ella Leigh's dressing room?"

Bri licked her lips, shaking slightly, feeling a surge of electricity course through her body from her nipples down to her clitoris. "I'm sure," she moaned breathlessly, "she could figure something out."

Troy smiled, pinching her nipples slightly, sitting up closer to her. "You know," he whispered heavily, "I think I'm kinda developing a crush on this Ella chica." Gabriella gasped, giggling down at Troy as he pulled her closer down to her. "I think I might try to seduce her if I am able to get into her dressing room."

Gabriella pretended to glare down at him, playfully slapping his cheek. "Troy Bolton! I'm so hurt! I can't believe you'd want to sleep with her! Don't I make you happy?"

He smiled, wrapping his hand through her hair around the back of her head. "Happier than I've ever dreamed. I'm so glad you've come back into my life, babe. You're all I'll ever need." Pulling her head to his, he kissed her deeply, holding her in his arms as he rolled her to his side, letting her lay beside him on the bed. "I love you, Lily. Forever." Pressing his lips back to hers, he held her against him, whispering against her lips, "What is it you always say? "Porsempray?"

Bri smiled brightly, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her breasts pressing up almost against his neck. "Por siempre, T. Forever, yes. Por siempre."

Troy kissed her softly again. "Porsiempray, Lily. Porsiempray, forever."

Gabriella pressed her lips to his, smiling for him even trying. She would have to teach him some Spanish somehow. It might take awhile, but right now, she was going to make love with him. Troy ran his hand down her waist and over her hip, letting his hand move over her thigh, pulling her leg up over his waist.

"I love you, Lily, porsiempray."

He pulled her closer to him, his hard cock sliding over her pussy, causing her to shake with pleasure.

"O..." Gabriella moaned, pushing her hips more against him.

He pulled her hips against him more, sliding deep into her, the base of his cock rubbing up against her clit as he pushed in all the way. He loved the way she cried out for him. Having not heard it in so long, he knew he never wanted to go without it again. He loved her and he was never going to let her go again. If she ever fought to leave him again, he would never let her go. He knew she was hurting last time, and he should have been more understanding, but both of them had been so young, neither of them could see past their own pain to understand what the other was going through. But none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered now was that they were together and that they were going to stay together. They were going to build the life together that they had promised each other and they were going to live the proverbial _Happily Ever After. _Nothing was going to keep that from happening.

Troy pushed her over to lay her on her back as he pulled her legs up around him. He pushed deeper and deeper into her, not holding back. He was never letting her go again for the world, and he was going to make love to her as if each time was the last time. He loved her and he was going to show her with each and every time they made love. She deserved to be made love to all night long, like that they had all morning and all evening. She had gone ten long years without feeling him inside her and they weren't going to go any lengths of time without making love any more. They each had their careers which took them around the country away from each other, but they would never spend longer away from each other than necessary, and they would be together when they could. They were going to make this work because they loved each other, and neither one of them were going to let go of each other ever again. They knew they had both made a mistake when they had let go of the other ten years ago and they weren't letting go ever again.

Bri gripped onto Troy's shoulders, lifting her hips to his as her walls closed down around his cock, her orgasm shook her body. She was cumming hard as he continued to rub her clit between their bodies.

"Yes, baby! Ride it!" he coaxed her as he felt his orgasm rock his body along with hers.

They were always like this, ten years ago, and the handful of times they've made love since coming back together. They knew they would always be like this too. It was part of how they were with each other and how they would always be. They both fell back onto the bed, exhausted and holding each other, gasping for air. They were both in good shape, but their lovemaking had always left them this way, insatiated and wanting for more, needing air and needing more of each other. They would probably go another round or two before they finally fell asleep or passed out in each others arms, but as for right now, they were just regenerating and waiting for another round. They had a lot of time to make up for, even if they had a lot of time to do it in, they weren't wasting any time.

Troy had pulled himself from Lily's arms around three thirty-five in the morning, knowing he was going to be late for practice. It should only take him about 45 minutes to get to the arena, but he still had to take a shower. But he'd never been late and Chad could always get them going. He sent his best friend a quick text and hopped in the shower, not bothering to wake up Lily. He couldn't for the life of him. She looked so peaceful sleeping and he knew if he did, he'd most likely end up being at least an hour late. He'd have to get a coffee when he got to the arena. Mac would be brewing by the time he got there. Well, with as late as Troy was going to be, a pot would already be done.

He and Lily hadn't gotten to sleep until close to one. And considering it was just after three thirty, he hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep. So he was definitely going to need a double shot of caffeine in his coffee this morning and after practice, he'd come home and crawl into bed for an afternoon nap with Lily, which probably wouldn't turn into a nap for another couple hours, but at least that would be the intention. He dressed in his suit and tie and grabbed his gym bag, kissing the top of Lily's head hearing her grumble from the sea of purples on the bed.

"Wuv uuuu."

Troy smiled, whispering softly into her ear as he caressed her bare shoulder before pulling the sheet up over her, "I love you, Lily."

He let the few locks fall from his fingers he was tangling with before standing and walking out of the bedroom. Leaving the beach house, he headed for his Landrover LRX parked in front, pulling out onto heading to LA. He hated being away from Lily already, especially for longer than he was yesterday, going down to pick up his SUV when he had seen Sharpay, but he couldn't just curl up his life because he was back with the love of his life, no matter how badly he wanted to. As badly as he had hurt Sharpay, it hadn't brought him down.

He was still floating on the clouds, being back with Lily. He was in love, a love he thought he had lost ten years ago, but she was back, back in his arms and his bed. He was back in hers, but that was a technicality. She had never left his heart though. He'd never stopped loving her, and he knew she had never stopped loving her. They had always loved each other and he knew that's how it would always be if they ever, no, when they got back together. It had only been a matter of time. They had both needed time to grow up. They had both needed each other, but they had both been so young when they had been with each other before, they each had time to grow up and they were both now ready to accept the world as it was and take care of themselves and each other better than they could have back then. They were ready to love and be with each other now and neither of them would give each other up for anything.

Troy parked his Landrover in his usual spot in the garage and headed toward the locker room, nodding to George, the tiny Mexican as he stood at the door, in his usual post. He wasn't so much tiny as he was stout. He was short, but he was bulky. About the same height as Troy, but he had muscles the size of his head and he could probably break Troy in half if he got pissed enough, but he was a butterfly, the nicest guy Troy had ever met.

"Buenos dias, boss," George greeted Troy.

It was one of the few phrases Troy knew in Spanish and even if his accent wasn't great, he could still return it. "Bwenas deas, George."

George held the door open for Troy into the hall toward the locker room, the only access from the garage into the arena from under the stadium and pulled it shut behind him. He changed into his a warmup outfit quickly, wanting to suit up with the team, not wanting to sit out for this practice. He wanted to get right out there with the guys today. He was the coach, but one of the reason why they had hired him was because he could get out there with them and really teach them the moves instead of just showing them on a clipboard, and he felt like getting out there and doing it the way he was supposed to today, really getting down and dirty with the guys. Maybe it was because he had a little chica at home who loved the smell of a really good workout and when he got home she might attack him right there at the door and...

He shook his head as he walked out onto the court seeing that Chad already had the team doing warm ups, running back and forth on the field. He stood there in a suit and tie, sans a jacket, clipboard tucked under his arm, watching the team. Troy came up beside him, crossing his arms, mimicking his pose, his hand propped on his chin and rubbing his goateeless chin. Chad liked his goatee, but Troy went through phases of having and not having one, but he hadn't had one in about a year or so.

"So, Coach Wayne, what we doing today?" He turned to look at Chad, his eyes immediately looking down to Troy's warmup outfit.

"I'd start running right now if I were you."

Troy's eyes narrowed in on him, shaking his head. "I don't understand." He really didn't. Chad looked dead serious, but Troy couldn't for the life of him figure out what he was so grave about. Out of nowhere, Troy heard the Latino's voice only seconds before he felt the inertia of being flown from where he was standing to being thrust to the floor.

"Pinche pendejo!"

Troy didn't know whether his ass hurt more or his jaw. Rubbing at his jaw, he looked up at the towering Latino heaving over him.

"She was innocent," he spat down at his coach. "Innocent! She came over to clear the air between the two of you and you run off with her like a fucking pirate! She was my fiancée! MINE! But you couldn't handle that, could you? Could you!? You just HAD to have her back! You heard I was engaged to her Friday and you plotted to have her back, so you did everything to you could to take her back."

Troy wiped at his mouth, disbelieving everything he was hearing coming out of his centers mouth. He couldn't believe the man was so delusional to think that he would steal something that would belong to him. First off, Lily never belonged to him, secondly, he never would do that to another man. Chad reached down, taking Troy's arm, helping up his best friend as the other players slowly but not so casually started gathering around the _show_.

"Get a hold of yourself, De Aquila!" Troy shook his head. "Julian," Troy started again, using De Aquila's first name, talking to him more personally. "I would never steal anything that belonged to another man. I'm not that kind of man. How long have you known me? Since we were both drafted to the Lakers, right? Would I really do that?"

Julian didn't answer, but he knew the answer to that. Troy was a better man than that. He knew him better. "I'm sorry about you and Ella. I truly am. Believe me, it's not something either of us planned. When we saw each other Saturday night, the way we felt about each other ten years ago couldn't be denied, Julian. I still love her and she still loves me. I had to go and tell my girlfriend who I've been with almost since Ella and I broke up ten years ago yesterday too. Do you think that was easy?" Julian still didn't say a word, even if he was understanding.

"No, it wasn't, Julian. It wasn't. I hurt her. She cried, alright. I've never made her cry. Ever. But I made her cry and I felt like an ass. I don't need to be standing here explaining myself here to you, especially after what happened yesterday, but I am because I know what happened yesterday wasn't because you wanted it to happen. I hurt Ella once, and I never want to do it again, and I know you never wanted to hurt her either. But she and I are together now. I'm sorry that leaves you out in the cold, but things are the way they are, and I hope that doesn't change things between us." Troy held his hand up to Julian, taking a deep breath. "Water under the bridge?"

Julian knew he had to let it go, because if he didn't, he'd be pissed for a long time. He wanted Ella to be happy above all else. Taking a deep breath himself, he lifted his hand and shook Troy's, nodding. "I guess. Sí." He hated losing, but he had always been a good sport about it.

Troy nodded, looking around at the rest of his team. "You all finished watching _As the World Turns_? Can we get to playing now?"

The guys laughed and Troy looked over at Chad as he shook his dreadlocked head, pulling them all into a huddle as the two coaches started to discuss practice for the day to them.

* * *

Taylor waddled to the front door, tying the strings on her robe, grumbling the whole way. She opened the door, her nose and mouth scrunched up, shaking her head.

"You're lucky I love you, G. You're the only one I pull my fat butt out of bed for at 8 o'clock in the morning for."

Gabriella giggled, taking the door from her best friend and shutting it behind her. "Come on, we'll crawl back in and watch Spanish soaps while you drink your hot chocolate and I drink my milk and we eat our cinnamon rolls!"

She wrapped her arm around Taylor's round waist, heading down the long hall toward Taylor's bedroom, snuggling with her the entire way as she held the breakfast she had brought from thebakery on Arizona Ave., just up the road from her place.

"Rockenwagner?" Tay asked as they walked into the bedroom.

"Anything else?"

Gabriella helped Taylor climb up on the bed before kicking off her shoes and climbing up on the bed with her as well. They usually had Starbucks when they were working and there were several Starbucks between her place and Taylor's, but Rockenwagner was so much better than Starbucks and they'd go there any day over Starbucks. Gabriella had put on some pajamas even though she hadn't slept in any, knowing she'd be having a girl's morning with Taylor and wanted to be as comfortable as possible while they watched TV and ate their breakfast waiting for their guys to get home.

Gabriella handed Taylor her hot chocolate and rubbed her stomach. "How's my little niece this morning? Did you keep your mommy up all night long? Mommy needs her sleep so Titi Gabi can come over and drive her crazy all morning." Gabriella giggled, looking up at Taylor who was pretending to glare over the top of her hot chocolate cup.

"You're in a good mood this morning, even more so than you usually are so early in the morning."

Gabriella pulled out the cinnamon rolls, placing one on Taylor's perfectly round stomach. "It's not so early anymore. I haven't been able to sleep for more than four hours now."

Taylor tucked her hot chocolate between her feet. "Oh, no! You've got it bad. You can't even sleep without him and it's only been a few nights."

Gabi bit her lip pulling out her cinnamon roll from the bag. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Taylor shook her head, laughing at her best friend. "Now don't you wish you would have done this years ago, G? You could have been this happy years ago!"

Gabriella took a deep breath, picking up the remote to turn on the TV, changing the channel to the Spanish soaps. She couldn't think about _would have, should have, could have. _She had Troy now and they were happy. They weren't going to let each other go again. They were going to be together forever and nothing was ever going to pull them apart. "We're happy now, Tay. Nothing's going to take that from us now."

She took a bite of her cinnamon roll, watching the soap, grateful she had him now, knowing that she was right. They were together now and nothing was going to come between them.

Taylor placed her hand on her best friend's back. "I'm glad you're back together, G, I really am, but have you fixed everything? Have you talked about everything?"

Gabriella turned back to look at Taylor, shaking her head. "Yes and no. We understand but we're not pushing each other. We've brought up... but we're not going to talk about it in detail. I think it's just really hard on both of us still." Gabriella hadn't even told Taylor the complete truth about everything.

Taylor nodded. Neither one of them had talked about it in the ten years since they'd been apart from each other. Gabriella had barely talked about it with her and she was pretty certain he hadn't talked about it with Sharpay. Why would he?

"What about the future?" Taylor asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Gabriella looked over at Taylor, wondering what she was talking about. "You haven't talked about where you go from here?"

Gabriella sipped her milk slowly. All her future included was Troy forever. She didn't mind how that future went as long as he was in it. Pulling her milk from her lips, she swallowed, shaking her head. "No, we haven't, and that's ok with me. I don't want to make plans. We made plans, a lot of plans back in the last few weeks before I left him, and those plans really hurt us, Tay. I don't want all those expectations laid on us. If we do something, I just want to do it. I don't want to plan for it."

She turned her eyes back to the TV, swallowing a breath of air. "I'm afraid to make plans with him. I'm afraid I'm going to do something to mess this up. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him."

Taylor wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close to her. "Gabriella, you listen to me."

Gabriella turned, blinking slightly. Taylor hardly ever called her by her full first name, just as she hardly ever called her Taylor, it was mostly Tay. "Chad and I have both sat back and watched the two of you for ten years, if there is ANYONE who KNOWS that the two of you are in love and meant to be together it's Chad and me, even if I'm the one who kept telling Chad to butt out and stop meddling."

Gabriella smiled, never knowing that Chad had ever meddled. She'd have to thank him, even though she'd never known of a single time.

"But you're together now and you're going to stay together, just like Chad and me. Even if we have our little tiffs, I love that boy and there ain't no way on God's Green Earth I'm ever leaving him and he's stuck with me, so we're together forever, my dear! It's the four of us together forever."

Gabriella smiled, hugging her best friend tightly to her. "I love you, Tay! Thank you!"

Taylor pulled back, nudging her best friend slightly. "I'm not your best friend for nothing, am I?"

Gabriella giggled as they both turned back to the soap, watching as they ate their breakfast together.


	10. Preparing for Separation

Gabriella sat on the end of the bed, suitcase sitting on the bed beside her, playing with the necklace hanging from her neck. She was set to leave for the airport in just a few hours to go back on location. She'd been with Troy for less than a week and it was time for her to go back out on tour. He wasn't back from daily practice, but he had promised he would be back in plenty of time to have a late lunch with her and spend some time with her before taking her to the airport. They were going to be away from each other for two long and horrible weeks before meeting up with each other in Albuquerque. They had planned their phone calls around his practices and her schedule, promising each other that they'd be with each other via telephone and even video chats online whenever possible. It was what they had and what they would do to be with each other.

Gabriella was packed, but she wasn't ready to go. She'd never not wanted to do her job the whole time she'd been acting, but right now, she'd much rather stay home with Troy, but she couldn't stay home just because she was back with her soul mate. She had a career to think about and she couldn't place it on the shelf because her life was back on track, or rather because she had a life now. She just wished Troy could come on tour with her. They were barely half way through filming, but she had times where she was able to take a few weeks off here and there, where she could take time off to spend time with Troy, but he'd either be here or out on the road himself. She would go anywhere to spend time with him though. It didn't matter as long as they were together though. She'd go anywhere to be with him.

Hearing the door open downstairs, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom, running down the hall, looking over the banister down at him. "Hey!"

He looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs, his eyes bright when he saw her, opening his arms wide to catch her as she jumped from practically halfway up the stairs straight into his arms. They both laughed as he went down to the ground. She started kissing him unceasingly.

"Nice to," he kissed her, "see you," kissing her some more, "too."

She giggled, kissing him more and more, pulling at his tie, pushing his gym bag away from them, sitting up on his lap.

"I missed you, baby," she moaned, moving her hips against his over his trousers.

His hands slid up over her bare thighs. She usually wore short skirts and he loved that about her, it made making love to her like this very accessible. His hands slid up under her flowing skirt and found that she wore no panties. Groaning, he pulled her down more against his cock as it grew more against her through his pants.

"Lily," Troy groaned, thrusting up against her, feeling her wetness through his pants.

She smiled down at him, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Surprise," she moaned down at him, smiling seductively.

"Very nice surprise!"

He didn't know how he was going to go two weeks without seeing her. He didn't know how they went ten years without seeing each other, but two weeks was going to be worse than those ten years. Bri pushed his shirt off his body, pulling him to sit with her, pulling his tank top off of him. She could still smell his workout all over him and it drove her crazy. She groaned, tossing his tank top aside, sliding her hands down over his chest, pulling at his belt and working at the clasp and then the zipper before sliding her hand down inside his pants, straight down inside his boxers. Troy groaned, leaning forward and biting at her breast through her silky top. She wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Fuck," he groaned, pushing up against her hand. "Need you, Lily," he groaned against her breast.

She needed him too. Pulling him from his boxers and pushing his pants away, she moved herself over him, letting him feel her for just a moment before slowly sliding down on top of him, biting her lip moaning loudly.

"O, sííííííí!"

Troy pulled her head down to meet his, groaning loudly as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, their lovemaking sounds blending together as they kissed. "Love you, Lily! I love you!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him and wrapping her legs around his waist, letting herself ride him a little easier.

"Oh, that's good! Yes, babe!"

Troy wrapped his arms around her and pushed himself up into her as he helped her move on him slowly up and down on his hard cock. This had probably meant to be a quickie, but neither of them wanted that by now. She was leaving for two weeks and the only contact they would have was going to be by electronics and they were going to enjoy this as long as possible. He pulled at her shirt, dropping it aside on the floor, leaning forward and laying her back on the stairs, laying on top of her, not pulling out of her the whole time. She looked up at him, keeping her legs wrapped up around him as she moved her hands to his hair, gripping at it with one hand.

"I love you," she whispered, gripping at his hair at the back of his head.

His hand slid between the two of them and she arched her back to his caress as he cupped her breast, pinching her nipple slightly. Whimpering, she shook, gripping onto his hair a little tighter. Grunting, he bit at her other breast.

"Lllllyyyy!"

She smiled, pulling him closer to her. "Mio dios!"

He smiled, pulling back from her breast, looking up at her briefly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, moaning loudly as he pushed deeper, harder into her, wanting her to feel as good as she was making him feel. He felt his balls start to tighten and pulled her closer to him.

"Sííííí," she whimpered as he leaned closer to her ear.

"I know, baby," he whispered, kissing the side of her head as his balls tightened more. He grunted, knowing he couldn't hold it any longer, releasing as her walls gripped down hard on him. "Yes, baby!" he panted out breathlessly, holding her against him, both of their bodies shaking out their orgasms.

His body fell forward onto hers as she sank into the stairs. She kept her arms wrapped around his body, turning her head weakly toward the side of his, kissing it softly.

"I love you," she barely whispered, smiling gently.

He barely lifted his head, turning it to face her, looking up into her dark eyes. "I love you, Lily."

She smiled, running her fingers through the short strands of hair on the back of his head. "I don't want to go, T," she continued to whisper, keeping him held against her.

Troy closed her eyes. He knew exactly how she felt. If he had it up to him, he'd go with her, but he had to stay with his team. Sure, Chad could stay with them, but Troy had vacation time during off season. He couldn't just take time off and go jet setting with Lily because they were back together. They were adults now and they had to be responsible. As much as he wanted to, they couldn't just pick up and run off together like they wanted to.

"I know, Lily, but we each have responsibilities and we have to adhere to them," he told her, cursing himself for being the adult here.

She grumbled, sighing against the top of his head. "I know. I don't like it, but I know," she told him, pouting.

He leaned up slightly, looking down at her. "Listen, ok?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. "Two weeks. Two weeks and we'll be together again. For five days. Five days in Albuquerque. We'll spend time with my parents. We'll visit your abuela. Five days, it'll be just like it used to be before." He shifted slightly, pulling out of her and laying beside her on the stairs, pulling her to lay beside him in his arms. I promise you, with our phone calls and web chats, we'll get through this. Trust me?"

She looked up from his chest where she had her hand resting over his heart and into his eyes. She nodded slightly, smiling. "Yes. I trust you. Just going to miss you."

He kissed the side of her mouth, shaking his head. "I'm going to miss you, babe. I'm going to miss you like no other!"

She smiled softly, resting her head against his chest. "I need to get ready to go, even if I don't want to."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know," he whispered. "Come on," he said, standing and helping her stand as well, "I'll help you get ready." She smiled up at him and they walked up the stairs together to get her ready to go.

Just short of two hours later, Troy parked his Landrover in the short-term parking at JFK, shutting off the engine, turning toward Bri. She already had her dark sunglasses on and her round-brim hat. He knew it wasn't just to hide from everyone. The tears were in her eyes and have been since they were getting dressed earlier. He reached out across the console, pulling her glasses down from her eyes, wanting to see her beautiful eyes.

"Please..." she tried to protest, but he shook his head, placing both of his hands on either side of her face.

"It's ok, Lily. It's ok." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, letting his lips linger there for a moment. Pulling back slowly, he wiped the tears from both of her eyes, kissing her forehead gently. "Everything is going to be ok," he tried to reassure her, resting his head against hers. She closed her eyes, closing taking a deep breath.

"I love you, T," she whispered, trying to stop her crying. "I'm just going to miss you so much."

He nodded, pulling her closer to him. "I know," he kissed her lips softly. "But we'll get through this. I promise you we will."

She slowly nodded, swallowing as she bit her lip.

"We'll be together again before you know it."

She wrapped her arms around Troys neck, pulling herself over onto his lap, resting her head onto his shoulder, content to stay there as long as she could. "I just want to stay here for a while."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head. "Anything you want, my dear."

She smiled, running her fingers through Troy's hair. "We can talk on the phone every night until we fall asleep and then you can call me when you get out of practice."

Troy kissed the top of her head, whispering into the dark curls. "Just like we planned. And we can video chat too. Maybe even get a little intimate," he suggested, his hand brushing between her thighs where they pressed together near the hem of her skirt.

She bit her lip softly. "Mmmm," she moaned softly.

He was determined to bring out the girl he once knew back in high school. He knew she was still inside of her somewhere and he'd find her. "Turning you on, am I?" he asked, his mouth inches from her ear, the warmth of her breath causing goosebumps to spread up all over her neck and down her arms and spine. She whimpered slightly, nodding her head. "What ever are we going to do about that poor, unfortunate incident, baby?" Troy asked, nipping at her ear with his teeth.

Gabriella shivered slightly, biting her lip, knowing she should probably get into the airport, but she didn't want to leave this spot with Troy. "I might have a little bit of time... Right here... Right now... Before I have to go into the airport."

Troy smirked up at her, sliding his hand up between her thighs. She parted her legs to him, letting him slide her panties to the side, rubbing at her clit. She whimpered slightly as he slid two fingers inside of her, rubbing at her clit with his thumb. She was already wet and his cock was throbbing to be inside of her.

"I need you, T," she moaned, turning more to him, straddling his lap.

He loved that she was taking the initiative, watching her hands as they pulled at his zipper, not even wasting time with his belt. She had attacked him when he had gotten home from practice earlier and now she was taking him here in his SUV. He had enticed her here, but when he had gotten home, that was all her. He loved it, and he knew these two weeks were going to be hell on the two of them. She pulled his cock from his pants, pumping it slightly in her hand, moving closer to him.

"Lily," Troy groaned, pulling his fingers from her, keeping her panties pulled aside as she held his cock, pulling him to slide up into her.

"Oh, T!" she moaned, sitting down on his lap, letting him fill her completely. "Mio dios!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips against his, moving up and down faster and faster on him. "Sí!"

He felt so good deep inside of her and all she wanted to do was stay here with him, but she knew she had to go and soon. She picked up her pace even faster, as he helped her move up and down on his cock, his face buried into the side of her neck.

"Lily, I love you!" he groaned, holding her closer to him.

She bit her lip, feeling her walls start to tighten around him. She didn't want this to end, but when she started to orgasm, she couldn't stop unless she stopped, and unless he stopped, but they both knew she had to be going, so they both knew stopping wasn't an option.

"Sííííí!"

He moved his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply as he released deep inside of her, groaning out loud into her mouth. He rested his head against hers, both of them breathing together softly, smiling happily and content. They knew she was leaving, but they were happy and in love and they knew they were going to make this work.

"You've gotta go, babe," he whispered, licking her lips softly before she pulled back, smiling down at him.

"I don't want to go."

He smiled back up at her, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I know, Lily, but we'll be together soon. I promise you. And we'll talk as soon as you land. I promise you."

Gabriella nodded, pulling herself up and off of his lap, crawling over to the passenger seat, straightening her panties and skirt before putting her glasses back on. She put her hat back on, tipping it slightly to the side, smiling over at Troy.

"Incognito enough?"

Troy leaned over to her, zipping up his pants and pressing his lips to hers. "Wouldn't even know it's you if I didn't know you so well."

She giggled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes playfully. "Sí a la derecha."

Troy playfully glared back at her. "You know I have no idea what you're saying when you talk in Spanish."

Bri giggled more, picking up her oversized purse she used as her carry-on. "Well maybe you'd use that as incentive to learn," she smirked, winking at him, pulling her purse over her shoulder and wiping some of her lipstick off of his lip.

He arched an eyebrow at her, nodding his head at her. "Maybe I will," he said, rubbing her thigh, wishing he could have her again, but he didn't have enough left in him to make love to her again even if they did have the time right now.

"I have to go," she said, frowning, turning to the door, grabbing the handle.

Troy reached for the handle. "Let me come get the door, babe."

She turned her eyes back to him, thankful he couldn't see her tears behind the glasses, she just had to keep them from falling. She nodded and he hopped out of his door and shoving his keys in his pocket, shutting it behind him, running around the SUV to the passenger side, opening the door for her, taking her hand and helping her step out into his arms.

"Hey," he said, turning her chin up to him, looking down at her. "No more tears, ok?"

She closed her eyes behind her lenses. She loved and hated that he knew her so well. Actually, she didn't hate it. She just wished that she didn't have to cry in front of him or over him at all. She just knew how much she was going to miss him and how hard it was going to be on both of them. She didn't know which was worse, missing him while they were apart or now they were back together.

"I'm trying," she promised him.

He kissed her forehead softly, holding her gently in his arms. "I know," he whispered.

Shutting the door, he leqd her around to the back, opening it and taking out her suitcases before shutting the door and engaging the lock, putting the keys back in his pocket. He put one suitcase on top of the other and pulled the handle on the bottom up through the handles of the top one, pulling it behind them as they both started walking toward the terminal, their arms wrapped around each other. They entered near Delta Airlines and saw Chad and Taylor waiting for them along with Gabriella's personal bodyguard Dominick. Gabriella had introduced him to Troy the other day when he had come over to the beach house. She called him Nick. Troy had decided that he liked the man and he trusted him to protect the love of his life. They had traded cell phone numbers because Troy wanted to be able to know how Lily was at all times and if he couldn't get a hold of her or Taylor, at least he'd have another number he could call who would know where she was.

They got Gabriella's bags checked into baggage check and the others left them alone to say goodbye. The paparazzi had figured out who she was by the time she had walked in the door and had been taking pictures and asking questions about the movie and about Troy and Julian, but Troy was protectively keeping them away as was Nick and Taylor and Chad, even though they were saying goodbyes of their own a few feet away from the TSA line.

"I'll call you as soon as we land," Gabriella whispered as she stood close to Troy.

The paparazzi already knew that she and Julian were broken up and that she and Troy were together, but they didn't need pictures of their romance plastered all over every magazine in the world. They'd get a few, but they didn't need hundreds or more of them.

"I'll be waiting with my phone in my hand."

Bri smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "I love you, T!" She pulled him closer to her.

"I love you, Lily. Porsiempray!" He held her closer to him, turning his head to her more, kissing the side of her head.

She pulled back slightly, pressing her lips to his. "Por siempre," she whispered against his lips, pulling back and turning toward Taylor and Nick, walking to the TSA checkpoint.


	11. Staying Connected

Gabriella had been in New York filming almost a week and she missed Troy like crazy. She was tired, with all the late night phone calls, just to stay in touch with him, and her early wakeup calls, but she kept herself going on Starbucks provided by the production company and keeping her mind on her job. Plus, Taylor was there with her every step of the way. She always would be and Gabriella knew it. Taylor was her best friend and she was glad she had her. She wouldn't know what to do without her keeping her butt going, instead of wanting to stay cooped up in her hotel room on the phone with Troy. Gabriella loved her job, but after being away from Troy for so long and just getting back together, every moment away from him now was torture.

She ran to her trailer, pulling her phone out of her bag and speed dialing Troy and running toward the bathroom.

_"I knew you'd be calling right about now," _his voice came just as she shut the door to the bathroom and she was trying to get her tight leather skirt unzipped with one hand.

"I have to pee!" She heard him laugh through the phone as she grumbled under her breath in Spanish.

_"Why didn't you go to the bathroom and then call me?" _

She couldn't get the top clasp undone to even get at the zipper as she hopped around in her boots. "Because I wanted to talk to you, meanie!" She jumped up and down closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

_"Baby, put the phone down. You're going to drop it in the toilet."_

She glared, taking a deep breath. "I'm putting you on speaker phone and putting you in my cleavage. Hold on."

She heard him groan through the phone. _"Oooh, babe! I like that!"_

She shook her head, pushing the speaker button and slid the phone down between her breasts in her corset top. "Can you hear me, baby?"

She heard him groan again and she playfully rolled her eyes. _"Ooooh, yes! Nice and snugly."_

She shook her head, giggling slight. "You're perverted, T!"

Turning to her side, she worked at the hook and zipper. Finally able to get it undone, she pulled it down along with her fishnet stockings and panties, sitting down on the toilet.

_"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to be between your breasts. That's where your heart is, and it belongs to me, doesn't it?"_

Even though she was sitting on the toilet right now, that had to be one of the most romantic things he could say to her. "No," she said softly, biting her lip and turning to the toilet paper to finish up. "I miss you, babe."

It was something they said dozens of times throughout the night, and neither of them got tired of saying or hearing it.

_"I know, baby. I miss you. Eight more days."_

They were both counting it down, but even though it was almost halfway through the time until they saw each other, it still seemed as though it was taking forever. She stood up from the toilet, flushing it and pulling her clothes back up onto her body, fixing them before opening the door and walking over to the sink.

"What are you doing tonight?"

She turned on the water at the sink to wash her hands, but not with too much pressure that she couldn't hear Troy talking anymore.

_"Chad and I had dinner at CUT and I got home about twenty minutes ago, just waiting for your call."_

Gabriella turned off the water, pulling the towel off the rack to dry her hands. "How was dinner?" She hung the towel back up, pulling the phone back out of her bra and turning the speaker phone off.

_"My filet mignon was good. You would have been in heaven with the bacon, babe." _

She knew she would. She loved CUT's filet mignon. "What did you have for desert?"

He had promised to get desert just for her when he went out to eat. It wasn't something he did without her, but with her gone, he said he would for her. _"Something way too sweet for my tastes, but something I'm sure you would have loved more than the bacon."_

Bri sat down on the couch, leaning forward on her knees. "You didn't, T! You're so evil."

She heard his laughter through the phone. _"I had the Dulce de Leche Crème Caramel."_ S

She moaned, laying her forehead down on her knees, giggling slightly. "I love you, you know that? You don't have to have stuff like that if you don't like it."

He laughed some more into the phone. _"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Lily."_ She knew that and she loved that about him.

Hearing a knock on the door, she looked up to see Taylor sticking her head in the door, exhaustion written all over her face. "Ready to get going to the hotel?"

Gabriella nodded. "Coming, Tay."

Taylor nodded, leaving Gabriella alone again. "That's it, Troy. I'm sending Tay home. This is too hard on her. She needs to be home where she can be getting her rest and where Chad can be taking care of her. I know she won't go home until we have this next little break, but when we do, I'm not letting her come back." She stood up, grabbing her purse, pulling it over her shoulder and flipping the switch off in the room, heading out of the trailer.

_"It's not going to be so cut and dry is it?"_

Gabriella shook her head, walking toward the lot where the car was parked. Troy knew Taylor just as well as she did. "No. Never is. She's still got more than six weeks until the baby is due and she's insisted time after time that she doesn't want to stop coming with me until she has to." She wrapped her free arm tightly around herself, taking a deep breath. "But she's wearing herself out and I don't want my best friend putting herself or my niece in physical danger because she's pushing herself harder than she needs to be. I can handle myself. I can read a scheduler in a phone."

She giggled, coming out of the filming lot as Nick walked up by her side, wrapping his arm around her side, pulling her close to him, walking her to the car as her fans started rushing toward her. The local police officers also did their best to keep the fans back too, but the fans were still there to see her.

_"You're going to do fine, babe."_

Gabriella smiled, pushing the phone tighter to her ear. "Thank you, baby."

She stayed close by Nick's side and kept her eyes on the car. She didn't stop to talk to fans. She only met with fans at Meet and Greets and the like. That's when extra security was more secure. This wasn't one of these moments. She had made that decision years ago. They were always too wound up in a non-controlled setting and less able to be maintained.

Nick opened the door for her and she slid in, letting Nick shut the door and head up to the passenger side of the car. Gabi smiled over at Taylor who was fast asleep already in the seat beside her in the back of the mini limo. She shook her head and turned on the heat on low for her. She didn't want her best friend getting cold at all and she could handle a little warmth.

"We'll be to the hotel in about ten minutes. Tay's already asleep though."

She heard Troy sigh through the phone. _"I'll talk to Chad. We'll all convince her to stay home."_

Bri smiled, reaching down to pull off her boots so she could curl her feet up on the seat beside her. "Thank you, T. I just want my niece to be safe."

She could tell he was shaking his head. _"Our niece, babe."_

She smiled brightly. "Our niece," she whispered, pulling her legs up underneath her, resting her head against the seat, smiling at Taylor. "Someday that will be you and me," she said, her eyes slowly closing, the words coming out before she was even thinking. Her eyes shot open widely. "I –" She had meant it, but she hadn't meant to say it out loud. There was so much they still hadn't talked about, and she shouldn't even be thinking about all that without telling him.

_"Pregnant?"_ Troy asked, his voice not seeming to have changed at all. She swallowed hard, nodding, forgetting that he couldn't see her. _"Lily?"_

She shook her head, sitting up, taking a deep breath. "Sí. Embarazada." She couldn't even think anymore. Her mind had all but shut down.

_"Lily. English. Please."_

She shook here head again, placing her feet back down on the floor, running her hands over her fishnet stockings, stretching her fingers as far as they could go. Her mouth was dry, her mind blank. "Do you... I don't want to do this with you, T," she said, staring at the back of Nick's head, the tears falling from her eyes.

_"Can't do what? Lily, what are you saying?" _

She knew she had to be scaring him, she was flipping out herself, but she didn't know why she had to bring up pregnancy right now of all times, not when she didn't have his arms to wrap around her. "I can't talk about this with you over the phone. I need you, T, I need you. I can't talk about this without you here to hold me."

She heard his heavy exhale come from the phone before she heard him calmly tell her, _"Listen to me, babe. We don't have to talk about it. Not now. Not until you're ready. If you need me to hold you while we talk about it, I can wait. I'm not going to push you into talking about something you're not ready for."_

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears and mascara starting to sting at her eyes. She was crying and the mascara was running, starting to burn her eyes. It had been her who had brought up the conversation and it was him who was being considerate about it. She really did need him to hold her through it. The only time she had talked about it was with Taylor when she told her about it after she left Troy. Taylor had held her, but it wasn't like Troy's arms. And it wasn't going to be like that time. This was going to be like that and so much more. They were going to be talking about the daughter they had lost and so much more.

When she didn't answer him, Troy spoke again,

_"Lily, we'll talk about this when we're together, ok, baby? I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for."_

Bri wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes now. "Eight days is too long."

She heard him sigh through the phone. She knew if he could he'd be right there beside her he would be. _"It will go by just like these 6 days have gone by, and before we know it, we'll be in Albuquerque, in each others arms, and we'll be together for five days there, and then for a few days afterward at home even though I have practice. You can come down to the center with me. Sit right down there on the sidelines with me. Do you like that?"_

She did, for the most part. She didn't know if Julian would be alright with that yet, but she would be sitting beside her boyfriend and his best friend, her best friend's husband. Julian would have to keep his mind on the ball and not have to worry about her. She would be there to support Troy, not to be a hindrance for Julian. They were adults, he could get over what had happened between the two of them. Sharpay seemed to have, and there was more water under that bridge than was with Julian. At least Gabriella hoped that Sharpay was over it. She didn't want Sharpay holding a grudge against her for taking Troy back from her.

Bri smiled, nodding her head even though Troy couldn't see her doing it. "I would, a lot actually."

He was making her feel better and her tears were actually dried, even if she probably had mascara streaks down her face. "Good, I'm glad. Good luck for the team."

Gabriella smiled even more, pulling her legs back up on the seat beside her. "I can't wait!. I'll be your biggest fan!"

She heard his laughed resonate through the phone. "I don't even play anymore, Lily."

A part of her was a little sad that she hadn't been around to see him when he had been playing. She missed the days when they had been in high school and she would watch every single one of his games. They had made plans for her to be at his college games. With their careers, they would have had to work around each other, and they were now, but she still felt bad that she had missed so much.

"I know," she said, her emotions flying up and down like a roller coaster, "but I'm still happy to be by your side either way." She laid her head back against he seat and smiled softly.

_"I'll be happy to have you by my side too, babe."_

She bit her lip, absentmindedly playing with a hole in her fishnet stockings. The limo pulled up to the curb and Gabriella looked up. "Showtime," she mumbled, pulling her sunglasses out of her purse. It's not like she needed them. If people knew she was staying here, they'd know it was her stepping out of the limo. She just didn't want the flash of lights in her eyes, especially since she had mascara caked to her face.

"_You're at the hotel?"_ He knew her routine quite well, with things she'd say and the sounds in the background.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, turning to Taylor, shaking her slightly. "Tay, we're at the hotel. Would you like me to ask Nicky to carry you inside?" She knew that would make her best friend sit up straight. She didn't rely on any man to help her, even her own husband, not unless she absolutely needed his help. Troy laughed through the phone and Bri bit her lip, rubbing Tay's stomach.

"Come on, lets get you upstairs, feed my niece and get you to sleep."

Taylor nodded as the door opened as Nick reached in and Gabriella took his hand, letting him help her out of the limo. She turned back to help Taylor out of the car with Nick's help. Taylor grumbled about her expanding waistline, muttering as she pushed past them, walking ahead of them toward the front doors.

_"A little cranky tonight?"_ Troy asked Gabriella as she followed her best friend and Nick shut the car door behind them.

"Just her usual nightly routine."

And as she told him, a cameraman jumped out of thin air, firing questions at her and flicking his camera in her face. "Is that Troy Bolton on the phone, Ella? You two are hot and heavy now? How does your ex Julian De Aquila feel about that? Is Troy actually your high school sweetheart? You two actually living together?"

Even as he appeared Nick was right out in front of her, blocking the cameraman's shots and keeping him from getting right up in her face.

_"Lily? Lily, are you alright? Is Nick there with you? Lily, talk to me."_ Troy called out to her, hearing the paparazzi fucker's voice, wishing he could jump through the phone and whisk Lily away.

"Come on, Essee," Nick said, holding her arms in front of her, pushing her inside the hotel, away from the cameraman, not even noticing that he had pulled her phone away from her ear and that she couldn't talk to or hear Troy.

The doorman stood at the door, keeping the cameraman from following them inside and Nick wrapped his arm around Taylor, leading both of them over to the elevator, not even stopping to look back. He pushed the up button, and walked with them both inside when the doors immediately opened, pushing the button up to their rooms. Gabriella finally put the phone up to her ear, exhaling softly as she hit the back of the elevator.

"Everything's ok. Just a pinche fotógrafo."

She didn't usually cuss, unless she was upset, but it came out. Pulling her phone back, she looked at her phone when she didn't hear him reply. He wasn't on the other end anymore. Nick pulled out his phone, feeling it vibrate at his side, sighing heavily, handing it over to her. She looked up at him strangely, then down at the caller ID, noticing Troy's number, pushing the send button and putting the phone to her ear.

"Baby?"

She heard him sigh heavily against her ear. _"Baby? You weren't answering and neither was Taylor. I didn't know if I was going to get Dominick on his phone or not! What happened?"_

Bri smiled brightly, hugging the arm that wasn't holding the phone around herself. "Just an annoying cameraman being a little too aggressive. You should thank Nicky for doing his job."

She smiled up at Nick as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. She could tell he was tired and he needed some sleep.

_"I will, baby. I'm just glad you're alright. I was worried about you."_

Gabriella bit her lip as the elevator arrived at their floor and she walked off the elevator, heading toward her room, the other two right behind her. "I'm alright. I just got to my room. I'll call you back on my phone I can give Nick back his phone and he can go get his rest and he can continue to do an amazing job of protecting me." She smiled up at him as he unlocked her door.

_"Actually, baby, I'll just meet you online. I'm going to use the bathroom and get a drink and meet you in bed."_

Gabriella walked into the doorway of her room, blushing as she looked up at Nick. "It's a good thing phones don't record conversations." Troy laughed into the phone as Nick rubbed his face coarsely. Gabriella giggled, even though that wasn't the worst of things that could have been said, it was actually rather G-rated, but Nick could let his mind wander. "Talk to you in a few, baby," Gabriella said, smiling brightly.

_"See you in a few, babe."_

Gabriella handed Nick his phone, patting his chest. "Thank you so much, Nicky! You saved my life!"

She didn't mean literally, but she had to talk to Troy, and if he couldn't get a hold of her, that was the only way it was going to happen. Taylor reached in, wrapping her arms around Gabriella, hugging her softly. "You get some sleep, G. Don't stay up all night on the phone with Troy."

Gabi tried not to blush. "Don't worry, Tay. I won't be up all night on the phone with Troy."

Taylor nodded and turned away with Nick toward her room to order some room service and get some rest for the night. Gabriella shut her door, locking each of the locks before walking in and heading into the bedroom part of her suite to grab her robe to wrap around her after a quick shower. She didn't have a long time. Troy would only be going to the bathroom and grabbing a beer. She picked up her laptop and walked into the bathroom, setting it up on the vanity before hanging her robe up on the hanger and getting naked, stepping in the shower. Starting to sing in Spanish, he started dancing, only slightly so as to not slip and fall.

In their beach house, Troy walked back into their bedroom, sitting down on the bed, seeing Lily's web chat invite initiated for him. Smiling, he fixed his pillows more comfortably up against headboard, pulling his laptop onto his lap and pushing the accept button. He saw his girlfriend dancing behind a fogged up shower wall, singing in Spanish, but he could still see just enough to get turned on. Damn, she was the hottest woman he'd ever seen in his life!

Here she was, dancing, just for him. Private show and everything. No one in the world was this lucky, and here he got better than a front row seat. Well, the only thing better would be to be right there with her, right there inside the shower, his body pressed against hers, making love to her. But here he was, watching a show that she had set up just for him. He had just been thinking not more than a week ago that he needed to bring the girl he'd had in high school out from her shell and here she was doing a live webcam broadcast for him. She had definitely come out of hiding for him and he loved it!

She finished washing her hair and turned off the water, opening the door, reaching for her towel as she stepped out of the door. From the laptop, she heard a round of applause. Gasping, she screamed, holding the towel against her body and jumping back in the shower, slipping down onto her ass hearing a "Holy fuck!" from the computer and the clapping stop. "Lily, are you alright?"

Her eyes widened and she stared up at the ceiling, a little disoriented. "Troy?" She knew he wasn't there, but if he wasn't there, where was he?

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked again, wishing he could jump through the computer and pick her up into his arms.

She pushed herself up to sit, looking across the room, over at the laptop to where she saw Troy sitting, worried for her. "Troy!" She had completely forgotten she had turned on the webcam.

"Are you alright, Lily?" he asked her for a third time, still not having gotten an answer from her.

She swallowed, nodding her head. "Yeah, I– I'm sorry. I forgot about the computer there. I turned it on because I wanted to get all the hairspray out of my hair and I wanted you to know where I was. I know I could have sent you quick text, but this was easier and faster."

She started to pull herself up and out of the shower as Troy shook his head. "It's alright, babe. As long as you didn't hurt yourself. I didn't want to scare you."

She bit her lip, starting to dry her body off, giggling slightly. "It's not every day I get an applause in the shower."

He laughed, a little dismayed she was covering up her perfect body with the damned towel to dry herself. "Well, I'll have to change that."

She giggled some more, hanging up her towel to put her robe on. Tying the sash, she walked over to the computer. "Ride time? I'm ready to climb into bed with you."

He looked over to the bed beside him. "Plenty of room beside me."

She smiled brightly, picking up the computer, holding it as she looked directly into the camera, not at the screen. "I wish I was climbing into our bed, not this huge, lonely hotel bed."

Troy nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well, we'll warm it up for you. And keep the computers on all night. Simulate being with each other."

Gabriella plugged the computer in as she laid it on the bed, climb in beside it. "I still can't believe you've got me doing this."

Troy got a little more comfortable, pulling the pillows down on the bed, laying the computer on Gabriella's pillow beside him. "Really? Like you didn't think about it."

She gasped. "I didn't!" Biting her lip, she moaned softly, "I umm... thought phone sex." She hid her face behind her hand, giggling slightly.

"Move your hand," he told her gently, pushing the sheets out of the way. He had already started getting hard before she had slipped and fell, and now that she was acting like this, it wasn't going to take much before he was rock hard again. "I want to see your face when you blush. It's sexy as hell, baby." She was still biting her lip, maybe even more as she pulled her hand down, breathing in deeply. "You're so sexy, Lily, all the time."

She smiled softly, letting the breath go. "I love you, T. Por siempre."

He smiled at her through the camera on his computer, wishing he could touch her. "I love you, Lily. Porsiempray!"

Gabriella wanted to take the initiative, but she didn't know how, or did she? She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, asking quietly, "Are you … hard, T?"

Troy groaned, loving that she was the first to do anything. He hadn't expected it, but she was and he couldn't love it anymore. "Yes, babe! It's all you! I haven't even touched myself yet. Just watching you. Thinking about making love to you while you were in the shower."

She moaned softly. "Really?" She opened her eyes, looking into his eyes. "Tell me what you wanted to do to me in the shower, T."

Troy shifted slightly, still not touching himself. "When I first saw you, wishing I was there with you," he told her, grunting softly, "I wanted to push you against the wall, surprise you, not let you know I was there until I was deep inside of you I'd make love to you until you were pleasantly spent."

Gabriella closed her eyes again, fighting the urge to touch herself. "Mmmm," she moaned, licking her lips, inhaling through clenched teeth.

He loved the sounds she was making. He knew she wasn't going last long. The bad thing was, he knew he wasn't going to last long either. He couldn't help but groan himself, hearing the sounds she was making.

"Are you jerking off, baby?" She wanted to touch herself, but she wasn't going to until she knew Troy was too.

"No, baby. Not until you do. Are you touching yourself?"

She moaned, smiling slightly. "No," she whimpered.

"Let me see you, baby," he requested, pushing his boxers off of his hips and shaking them off of his body, not bothering to kick them off the bed.

Gabriella pulled at the tie of her robe, pulling it off of her body, exposing her naked body to him. She wasn't shy in front of him. She had no reason to be.

"God, you are beautiful, babe! You always have been."

She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, baby."

He wished so badly he could touch her. "Touch yourself for me?"

That wasn't something she was used to though. "Where? How?" she asked, biting her lip more.

"Caress your breast for me?"

She blushed, closing her eyes as she reached her hand up, taking her breast in her hand, rolling the nipple between her forefinger and thumb like he does. Hearing him groan through the computer, she opened her eyes, smiling at him. "You like?"

He nodded, starting to stroke his cock, watching her rub her breast for him. "Oh yes, baby. That's perfect." She leaned her head forward, opening her mouth and letting her tongue lick at her nipple briefly.

Troy groaned loudly. "Yeah, Lily! Oh, yeah!"

She looked over at the computer screen. "O, sí!" she moaned for him, bringing her other hand to her other breast, tilting her head back slightly.

Troy moved his hand more on his shaft. "Lily! Oh, God, yes, Lily!"

He knew he was getting close, but he wanted her to cum too, so he held back slightly. "Baby, I want you to cum too."

She looked down at the computer screen, biting her lip.

"Touch your pussy, Lily," he told her, groaning slightly. Just talking about it was enough to send him over the edge, even if he wasn't pumping his cock as fast as he had been. He was thinking about being deep inside her. "Think about me being inside you, baby," he enticed her, hearing her start to moan louder. She was rubbing her pussy and he didn't even need to see it. He knew what she sounded like when she was working toward an orgasm. She was already turned on enough, the orgasm wasn't too far away. He could feel her pussy walls in his mind, the way they felt around his cock. They were the most amazing, even though he'd only been with her and Sharpay in his life, he knew that her's was the best in the world. He didn't need to sleep with more to figure that out.

He heard her breath start to slow, that was the indicator. Most would speed up, but her's slowed just before she was about to cum, and he closed his eyes, feeling his balls tighten up. They were in sync even though they weren't in the same place together. It was even more proof that they were meant for each other. They were a part of each other even from thousands of miles away they could still be completely in sync. Even if it had to do with sex, they were still in tune with each other.

Gabriella turned the computer, wishing it could hold her, knowing it couldn't, but wishing nonetheless. She turned her head into it, smiling softly. "I love you, T," she whispered, pulling the sheet up around her.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered, smiling, as he whispered, reaching for the tissues to clean himself off.

"This is when I really wish you were here," she whimpered softly, cuddling up with the laptop.

He watched as her cleavage hugged the keyboard, tossing the used Kleenex in the trash near the nightstand. "So I could hold you in my arms all night long?" he asked her, putting the box back on the nightstand.

She pulled the pillow more under her head, yawning, "Síííí..."

Troy smiled, laying down in the bed with her, even with the 3000 miles between the two of them right now. He pulled his pillow up next to hers where the laptop was still propped.

"Close your eyes and pretend my arms around you, baby. I'll imagine I'm holding you too."

It wasn't that easy for her to hold her eyes open any longer anyway. "I did it all the time before." She yawned, hugging her pillow down more against her, snuggling more into it. "I'd dream about you all time time," she turned her head more into the pillow, nuzzling her nose into it, "and then I'd wake up and you'd be gone."

He knew he had to be up for practice in less than 4 hours. "I have practice in the morning, baby, but I'll send you a text so you know."

Bri opened her eyes slightly, barely shaking her head. "No, that's ok. I understand. Just call me when you get finish, honey." She yawned again, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the pillow.

"Ok, babe. You need your rest anyway."

Gabriella wanted to say he was the one who needed his rest, but she was already half asleep and could barely even think to say anything else. "You tooooooo," she mumbled into the pillow.

Troy smiled, watching his beautiful Lily falling asleep on the pillow next to him. "Good night, my precious Lily."

Gabriella smiled, yawning widely. "Nite nite..."


	12. Payback, Thy Name be Sharpay

Sharpay Evans' entire world had been blown apart, and she blamed it on his precious Gabriella. She always got what she want. She was the one who had torn his heart out of his chest and used it as a sombrero for her Mexican Hat Dance when she had left him. Who had been there for him? For years? Who had always been there for him? Sharpay, that's who! The one who was ALWAYS there for him.

Well, when your life is blown out of the water by the one person in this world you love the most, you tend to get bitter... and search for revenge. She hadn't been bitter when they ran out of the reunion together. Even if she had seen it coming, she wasn't bitter. She had gone back to the hotel room she was supposed to be sharing with Troy, called the airport and got an earlier flight home. She wasn't staying there without him. Her parents weren't home anyway, so there was nothing she had needed to stay around for.

She had been a wreck when Troy had shown up, taking his stuff out of the house. It had only been a few bags that day, and his car from the garage, but it hurt. She was only so glad that she wasn't there when he got the rest of the stuff. In fact, she was glad she hadn't been home since then. She couldn't face the empty house all by herself. She was planning on moving out, getting her own place and letting Troy do whatever he wanted with the place. They weren't together anymore, and she had to move on.

But once she stopped feeling sorry for herself, there was only one thing that she wanted. Revenge on Miss Ella Fucking Leigh. She always got everything she wanted. The best roles. The happy life. TROY. Well, not this time. If Sharpay could do anything about it, Troy would be back with her and they wouldn't have to sell their cute little cottage. It was their home. She didn't want to sell it. She wanted to live there with Troy, but she had to get him back.

So, she hired someone to find anything on Ella Leigh, or the Gabriella Montez she knew, something that would blow her perfect little life out of the water and show Troy that she wasn't the angel he thought she was. So when the P.I. came back with this little gem, Sharpay knew she held in her hands the key to Gabriella's destruction. Yes, they had been best friends once upon a time, but after the way Gabriella had left Troy and Sharpay had spent the last ten years being the loving, attentive girlfriend, she deserved to have him back, and Gabriella deserved nothing, especially after Sharpay knew what she had been keeping from Troy. There's no way he would stay with that bitch if he knew, and seeing as how it was just the two of them living in that beach house alone – Sharpay read the tabloids – she knew Troy didn't know.

Even though she knew this would hurt Troy, he deserved to know. Right? He deserved to know that Saint Gabriella wasn't what she seemed to be! He could forgive her for leaving him like she did, but could he ever REALLY forgive her for keeping his child from him? Sharpay really didn't think so really don't think so.

Getting all dolled up, the way Troy always said he had liked (no pink, her hair down her back), she headed toward the Toyota Sports Center in El Segundo. She waited in the stands until the team was off the court and heading toward the locker room before heading back there herself. The guard wasn't going to let her in, but she slipped him a pretty little C-Note and he let her pass. She was Troy's true love anyway, not Little Miss Gabriella.

Walking into the locker room, she got all sorts of catcalls from the other teammates, but the only attention Sharpay wanted was Troy's. Finding him at his office, she slid in to the room, shutting the door behind her and smiling at him seductively.

"Miss me?"

Troy was exhausted. He was glad that practice was over. He hadn't been working out with the guys since Gabriella had been in New York. He'd stayed up into the night and barely had enough time to get an hour maybe two of sleep before he had to wake up and be down to the center. He was living on caffeine and power naps in the middle of the day after he got home from practice before Gabriella called him at night.

Usually, he rushed home to be with Gabriella, but he figured he'd stick around, even if he was tired, in case the guys needed him for anything. Honestly, it was just an excuse not to go home to an empty house. He was watching ESPN when he heard someone whistling. Looking up, he saw one person he hadn't expected to see.

"Shar," Troy said, looking up at her as she slid in between me and the television, her smell invading his senses. She always smelled good. She looked good. She always looked good. But she looked happy. Maybe it was because she was finally able to move on and she still wanted to be friends, even maybe with Gabriella. Troy could wish, right? "I'm glad to see you. Everything alright?"

It took everything Sharpay had not to burst out with it. It wasn't him she wanted to hurt. Sharpay wanted to blow Little Miss Ella's life out of the water the way she had blown hers out of the water. Yes, Sharpay blamed Gabriella for everything. She didn't blame Troy for anything. He was innocent in all of this. She felt bad for him, and she knew this was going to hurt him, but he deserved to know about his little girl that his Queen Gabriella stuffed away with her aunt.

"Everything's fine, baby," she said, tossing her jacket on the desk and pulling her skirt up so she could straddle his lap, sitting down on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you happy, baby? Really happy?" She knew she was playing with fire here, but it was worth it to let him know the truth.

Troy had really hoped she was here to say she'd moved on, but it wasn't true. She still missed him. "I think you need to get up, Sharpay." He stood, helping her to her feet.

"Your precious Gabriella isn't as innocent as she plays with you, Troy. She's done nothing but hurt you and I have further proof of that as if your heart can't attest to it all by itself."

Sharpay knew he might shove her to the curb, but Troy deserved to know. She was sure Gabriella hadn't told him about this. If he knew, his baby girl wouldn't still be locked away like Harry Potter. She reached into her purse on her shoulder and pulled out the document.

"What do you know about San Francisco, baby? Aside from the Golden State Warriors being from there?" She smirked, tapping the folded papers on her chin, winking at him. "What do you know about Gabriella's connection to the Bay City?" He may know about her aunt living there, but Sharpay surely knew that he didn't know his daughter was there as well. She wouldn't still be if he knew.

Troy kept a firm hold of her arms. He knew now that all she wanted to do was hurt Gabriella, so she was doing anything she could to get him back. It wasn't going to work. "Okay, now listen really closely. I don't care what Gabriella has in common with any city. Okay? Nothing you can tell me will shock me... or make me hate her. And I know that's what you're tying to do here. I can see your eyes. This isn't the Sharpay I know. You don't have to do this." He let her go, stepping back to push his chair in and turn off the television.

"Now, I'm going to go find Chad. When I get back, I expect you to be gone."

Sharpay watched his fine ass walk off, but there was no way she was ready to leave. Not until she had done what she had come here to do. Pulling the chair out Troy had just pushed under his desk, she sat back, kicking her feet up on the top of the desk and closed her eyes, holding the papers in her hands over her stomach.

"Sharpay?"

She turned, looking up to see De Aquila, her partner in misery, sticking his head through the door. Sharpay and he weren't that well acquainted, but she knew Troy's players. Plus, she knew he had been with Gabriella prior to her reunion with Troy, so she oddly felt sorry for the big guy. She never felt sorry for anyone else, but with him, she felt a connection, knowing it was only because of what they were both dealing with.

"Julian. Come in."

He slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him. "I saw Bolton leave after you came in here. When I saw you walk in, I was kinda hoping..."

She shook her head, putting her feet back on the ground and laying the papers on Troy's desk, walking around it and leaning against the front of the desk, wrapping her arms over her breasts.

"No such luck, doll. Not yet anyway."

Julian's interest was piqued. He could see she had something up her sleeve, an idea burning behind her brown eyes. "You've got a few tricks?"

She smirked, winking at him. "Miss Ella will be all yours for the taking soon enough, big guy."

Nodding, he took a step closer to her, looking down at the petite blonde in front of him. "Whatever you do, make sure you only hurt her enough so she'll come running to me."

Sharpay laughed, nodding her head. "With pleasure."

The two of them looked each other over for a moment. Neither one of them had had sex since... Well, she hadn't had sex since the morning before the reunion. Julian was another story. Rosy Palm had been his only partner since he got serious with Ella. It wasn't something he would admit to anyone, but he had been in love with her after all, despite knowing she always had a wall up. He didn't know that wall was his teammate and now coach. Knowing now, it only pissed him off more.

They both knew they were about to have the person they loved back, but neither of them were oblivious to the … attraction between the two of them. Unable to control himself, he lifted his hand and brushed some hair behind her ear. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that. Usually, she'd smack anyone for touching her, but the soft brush of his fingers against the side of her face was tantalizing to her senses.

Moaning only slightly, she was grateful he dropped his hand. "You should be going. Troy won't be gone that long."

Nodding, he winked down at her, able to hide his frustration better than her. "Hasta luego, señorita."

Swallowing, she cursed herself for the blush she felt coloring her cheeks. She was in love with Troy, getting back together with him. She shouldn't let this big galoot get the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. He left her alone in the office again and she let out a big huff of air, crossing her arms over her breasts, walking back around the desk and sitting back down, waiting for Troy to come back in. The papers remained on the desk in front of her. She did have a purpose for being here, aside from missing him.

Troy came back into his office not too much later, sighing when he saw Sharpay. "I thought I told you to go."

Walking over to her, he grabbed her hands, pulling her to the door. But she wasn't having any of it. She had come here for a reason and she wasn't leaving until she told him. No more games. He had to know.

"No!"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, letting go of a heavy huff of air. She smirked at him, loving the smug satisfaction she had knowing she was just about to tear Little Miss Ella's world to shreds. It felt so good. She knew at one point in time the two of them used to be friends, but that was before she tore Troy's heart out. Reaching for the papers on his desk, she held them right up in Troy's face.

"Surprise, Daddy. Gabriella's been playing Harry Potter with your precious baby girl." She pulled the papers back, looking at his face. "Oh..." She frowned, feigning sincerity. "Didn't know? You didn't know that Saint Gabriella had a child... without you and stashed her away like the poor defenseless wizard from the Rowling series?"

Ok, so the Harry Potter reference was getting a bit old, but it was true. Sharpay wouldn't doubt if Gabriella made sure her aunt kept her locked in a closet so the world didn't find out about her.

"It's the truth, Troy. When she left, she left with a little part of you. Only," she feigned a gasp, "and this I think is the worst part of it all... She couldn't even raise your perfect baby girl on her own. She had to throw the poor little girl away, as though she was trash... Just like she treated your heart the day she walked away from you, the day she left you in your misery back in Albuquerque." Sharpay had been the one who was there then and she'd be here now.

Troy took a step back, like she had kicked him in the gut All the air in his lungs were gone..

"What..?" Slowly, he reached a shaky hand up to take the papers from her, looking it over. Sure enough... mother: Gabriella Montez... father: Troy Bolton... Troy felt sick. "No... she... wouldn't do this. Not after the baby... she wouldn't hide our daughter. This is fake.. it's a fake cruel joke."

Sharpay didn't know about the baby before. He'd said too much standing here in front of her. He wasn't mad at Sharpay, but here standing here in front of him, she was going to get his venom. Tossing the papers on the floor, he sat back in the chair, his mind reeling.

"This is a sick joke!"

It was possible. The last day I saw her.. we had had sex.. and she left. But there was no way she'd hide his baby. She wasn't that cruel. She wouldn't. And she'd never hide her away... like she was something to be ashamed of. Like she was Harry Potter, like Sharpay had said. She wouldn't. She would be a wonderful mother to our children someday... she'd never hide our daughter... she wouldn't.

"Victoria..." he muttered under his breath when he thought back to what the paper had said for the little girl's name. "No... she wouldn't," he mumbled to himself, blowing out another breath as he rubbed roughly at his face. She wouldn't waltz back into his life and lie to him... she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't hide a little girl when she knew how bad Troy wanted kids... she wouldn't.

She smiled to herself, reaching down to pick up the papers he had tossed as though they were trash, like she had just lied to him and forged these. No, he tossed them because he was beginning to think that his precious Gabriella wasn't as innocent and good as he had ever thought her out to be. She broke his heart once. Did he honestly think that she wouldn't ever do it again? She had him so deceived it was horrible.

Standing back up and walked over to him, she placed the papers down on the desk in front of him. Turning, she picked up her coat and leaned over so her face was right next to his.

"I'm sorry. But every snake needs to be weeded out of the garden, baby." She pressed her lips softly to the side of his head. "Good luck, daddy."

She smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek again before standing up and walking out of the locker room. She had come and done what she planned. Gabi's happiness was only a fleeting memory now. Troy knew the truth about his baby who wasn't so much of a baby any more. It would only be a matter of time before he came crawling back to Sharpay, and that was what she had wanted.

She walked out toward the garage and toward her car. Yes, it would have been nice if he would have said he'd made a terrible mistake and wanted her back in his arms right then, but she was sure she could wait until he had a moment to sift through the pain he was feeling. He knew how to get in touch with her. He knew where he could find her if he wanted her. She took her keys out and disengaged the alarm on her car, reaching out to open the door.

Troy sat in his office for a moment, staring over the papers she had left. She'd lie... she would... but she couldn't forge papers like this...

"Oh... God."

He whispered, standing up and tucking the papers in his jacket pocket, running out after Sharpay. He barely shut the door to his office.

"Sharpay!" He yelled, coming up behind her. "I swear to God... if I find out..." He took a deep breath. "If I found out you're lying... I'll..." He tugged her closer by her wrist, her breath only a whisper from his mouth. "...make your life hell..."

And then he kissed her hard, shoving her back against the car, lifting her in one swoop by her ass letting her legs wrap around his.

"I mean that," he told her, tugging her jacket from her hands and tossing it to the ground, sliding a hand between the two of them to undo the belt on his jeans.

Yes, he was going to make sure Gabriella hurt... and bad. Troy was going to make her life hell. She was a liar... a bitch... she left him, took his child and hid her like she was ashamed of her. Like both of them were ashamed of her. Troy swore to God she was never going to be happy again if he had any say. That's how angry he was, how much he hated her. He had wanted to believe in her, he did. But he was a blind fool. No more. She hadn't wanted their baby when she had gotten pregnant back in high school. He had no doubt she had taken his child from him and hid her away, he had no doubt.

Getting jeans undone, he let them fall to a heap at his ankles as he reached between the and up her skirt. He tugged her panties aside and started rubbing hard at her clit as he grunted, wanting to get her wet so he could slam inside her. He was pissed and he knew the only way to get rid of the anger, the pain and to hurt Gabriella in the process was to fuck the shit out of Sharpay right here. Right against her car.

Sharpay was sure she had died and gone to heaven. He was ready to fuck her. Right there in the middle of the Toyota Sports Center garage, where anyone could see them. Somehow she knew this didn't mean he wanted her, not wanted her back, anyway. She knew him. When he was hurt, when he was mad, he drowned himself. She was sure it would be the exact opposite of last time. Last time he had drowned himself in alcohol and then her when he was ready to. This time, this time he was going to drown in her first, and she loved that she got it before he turned to the alcohol.

There wasn't a way this could come back to hurt her. She knew what she had found was the truth. She knew what Gabriella had done, and she loved that she had done it, honestly, because it ensured that the Troy and Gabriella would never be together again. Which meant, when he was ready, he'd be back with her. She knew it might take a little while, but she would be beside him, there for him every moment he needed her. Just like she was now.

She wrapped one arm around him, tightening her legs around him as she reached down between the two of them to grab his cock. God, it had been so long since he had fucked her... since they had made love. This, Sharpay knew was just fucking, and she could live with that. She began pumping him like he was stroking her.

"Fuck, Troy! Let it out! Let all your anger out on me! I can take it!"

She wanted to take it, but she knew, even if he fucked her like this, he'd be tearing into Gabriella in a far more harsh way when he saw her. Troy growled, bracing one hand back on the car and used the other to push her hand away. "Me. I'm doing this and you're shutting up."

He grunted at her, using one hand to pin hers above her head. It wasn't easy, but somehow, he managed. He used the other hand to tug her panties back and let his cock slide over her clit. Groaning, he loved the feel of her wetness, but he wouldn't say it.

"Fuck," he moaned, sliding downward, sliding his cock all the way inside of her that it could before sliding out and repeating the motion. "No easy.. no slow," he said, picking up the pace, making his assault against her pussy harder. "Jesus," he groaned under her breath, letting go of her hands, and bracing his hand on the car as the other one held her waist so neither of them fell.

Sharpay could just lay back and enjoy this. Because, fuck, did it feel good! God, he felt so good as he slammed his thick cock inside her pussy. It'd been so long. So fucking long! And now here they were, he was fucking the hell out of her and she knew she couldn't feel better, sexually or any way. She was getting exactly what she wanted, and it felt so good!

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she helped herself move against him. Even if he said he was doing this, she could still make it good for him. She could add her own thrusts into it. God, she still loved him, more than anything. She had never stopped loving him, and she knew she never would.

Leaning her head back against the hood of her car, she moaned out, "Fuuuuck yes!"

She knew he had told her to shut up, but sometimes it was just so hard to stay quiet when he was as good as he was. She pushed more down onto his cock as he pushed it deeper and deeper, harder and harder into her.

"Ahhh! Yesss!"

She didn't care that anyone could be watching. Security guard. God, she didn't even care if a child saw them. He was fucking her good and she didn't want it to stop. Troy captured her mouth in a hot and heated kiss, wanting to shut her up, at least the best he could. He didn't know why her voice was bothering him. Or why she made him feel guilty. Gabriella was the one who betrayed him! Not the other way around. Lying bitch. He pulled back to nip at Sharpay's neck and stopped her hips from moving.

"Stop," he warned her, just wanting to sit there for a second, breathe and feel her pussy walls around his cock. She hadn't cum and neither had he, she was clamping down, but she was tight, and damn it, she felt good. "Okay, finish," he mumbled, slamming back up inside her, making his pace even faster. He knew it was coming, lifting hand, sliding it between them and rubbing her swollen clit. He was close and he was just helping her get as close. "God, motherfucker!" he grunted, slamming harder inside her. He didn't care if people walked by at this point, this close to cumming he wouldn't even stop to be honest. he'd keep going with an audience till he came.

She could barely breathe. She could barely think. She was going to cum. She was going to cum hard. She wanted him to cum too. Pushing harder down onto him, she moaned out, gripping at his shoulders as he rubbed at her clit. She knew she was whimpering, as weak as that made her, she was whimpering. Her mouth dropped open wide as her orgasm hit me. It hit her hard and she shook around him. She shook hard, gripping onto his shoulders more tightly just to keep herself from screaming out and letting the whole world know what they were doing. Not that she cared, but she could at least try to be quiet.

She knew he had cum too. God, it felt good. It felt great. She had missed out on him telling her he loved her. She had missed out on him cuddling with her. She had missed out on foreplay, but she knew that wasn't what this was about. Somehow she knew this wasn't about them getting back together. She knew this wasn't about anything but letting him release his anger. She knew it. She wanted more, but she knew he couldn't give that right now. This was all she could get from him.

She felt him pull out of her, letting her feet fall to the ground. She wanted to scream at him to love her, but she had knew that wouldn't do any good. She was still shaking from cumming and could barely focus on him as he started to pull his pants back up. Staying against the car for support, she knew if she moved she would likely fall on her ass. Her legs were that numb. Not really, but they did feel that way.

Fixing himself, he looked at her as she just stood there by her car. He hated what he was feeling right now and knew that she didn't deserve what he had just done, but at this moment, nothing mattered, short of how pissed he was at Gabriella. Leaving her standing there without another word, he walked over to his SUV and pulled out of the garage.

It was still another day before he was going to see Gabriella, and even when he did, he wasn't sure he was wanting to. He didn't even answer her call or get on the computer that night. He spent the entire night thinking about his daughter and the life that they should have had, swearing that once he found his daughter, once he made Gabriella tell him where she was, he would give his daughter the life she had missed out on. That's all that he cared about right now.


	13. Cold, Hard Truth

Troy paced around the Albuquerque Sunport. He had turned his phone off last night and had not planned on turning it on. Not until after Gabriella was there. They were supposed to be staying at his parents house, and they were supposed to be spending the whole five days there, his parents were planning on it, but he couldn't think about taking a vacation with Gabriella when all he wanted her to do was take him to meet their daughter.

He heard her call out to him from behind him and turned to see her running toward him. She jumped into his arms when she got up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her waist as her legs bent at the knees behind her. He wasn't going to drop her now, not in public, where anyone would be watching. They were both in the public eye enough that he knew a public humiliation wasn't good for either of them. He didn't want to do damage control.

Gabriella was happy to see him. The two weeks they had been away from each other seemed to melt away to nothing as she held him close. Troy set her down on her feet slowly, only looking down at her.

"I missed you." He wasn't sure if he meant that or not, but he had to pretend. He wasn't the actor, but he could pretend as long as he had to.

She smiled, kissing him again. "Faltééééééé, T."

Troy pulled back, turning his head slightly. "What?"

She smirked up at him. "Le falté también."

He shook his head, doing his best to hide his annoyance with her right now. Couldn't she just speak English, dammit?

"You know I don't speak Spanish. I didn't understand a lick of that."

She winked up at him, not noticing his behavior, playing with the hair on the back of his head. "That's the point. You better start learning."

He shook his head, lifting his hands in confusion. "Why? I've done pretty well not knowing any so far. Bwenas deas has served me just fine."

She giggled, spreading her hands over his shoulders. "You better start learning fast, because I'm giving you a crash course, baby. Sink or swim."

Troy let out a short puff of air, his mouth dropping slightly. "Now what fair is that?"

Gabriella smiled brightly up at him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Correa y disfrutar del paseo, baby."

He growled, squinting his eyes down on her. "Aren't you at least going to translate?"

She giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "How are you going to learn if if I don't tell you for a while?" She hugged him to her tightly, winking up at him. "Buckle up and enjoy the ride, baby!"

"Well, alright then."

Gabriella giggled more, leaning up and pressing her lips to hers as the baggage turnstile started turning beside them.

With their suitcase packed in the trunk of the Mercedes BlueHybrid they rented, Gabriella put her carry on in the backseat. Troy tossed his carry on in the backseat beside hers and reached around her to open the passenger door for her.

"Gracias," Gabriella smiled, sliding past him and sitting down in the seat, smiling up at him, wating for an answer.

Troy sighed, trying to think for the response.

"Can I just say you're welcome?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope," she said shortly. "You can say de nada, and you can remember it, because it's an easy one."

Troy shook his head as well, sighing. "None of this is easy for me. I speak two languages. English and bad English, and bad English is the easier one."

Bri shook her head again, trying not to giggle. "No. You're going to get this! One day we're going to have children and I want you to be able to speak Spanish, or at least Spanglish with them." And after she said that, her smile faded, as she turned away from him, pulling off her sunglasses and tossing them up on the dashboard of the car. "Sorry. Lesson's over for now. Can we just go?"

Troy sighed, crouching down in front of the door beside her. It was exactly what they should be talking about right now, but they were still in public, and he wasn't about to do it now.

"I'll learn, ok?" he barely whispered.

She nodded, trying to smile, unable to look at him though. "Can we just … not talk about it right now, please?" She wasn't even able to talk right now, her plea only coming out in a whisper.

"Sure. Lets get going to my parents'. They're dying to see you."

He stood and shutting the door. If he'd have known he was going to have a daughter today, he would have learned. Every time he passed the a book store, he always thought he should go in and pick up Learning Spanish for Dummies. He knew it was the only way he was going to learn it on his walked around the car and slid in the driver's side an shut the door, pulling on his belt, looking over at her. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the seat. He couldn't handle her tears, so he had to come up with something. "Taykeyarrow."

Gabriella turned to look at him, smiling brightly, even with the tears in her eyes. "¡Te quiero, T!"

He did catch onto things, even though she hadn't specifically taught him them yet. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, kissing his lips fully. "¡Te quiero! ¡Por siempre!"

Troy pulled back, taking her hands in his, just to get her to stop. "I'm going to try. Promise you." He shook his head. He was promising himself, more than her right about now. "I only took high school Spanish class that one semester and the only reason I passed was because Señora Delgado felt sorry for me and gave me a D. And the only reason I remember her name is because you told me Delgado means thin and she was anything but, but don't ask me why I remember that." He couldn't help but laugh slightly, and it made Gabriella laugh too. He wasn't doing this to make her feel better, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. "But I'm really going to try."

Gabriella rubbed his cheek softly, kissing him again softly. "Gracias, T. Muchas gracias."

He nodded and started the car, pulling out of the parking garage and heading out toward his parent's house.

"I can't wait to see your parents," Gabriella said once they were out and on the freeway. "And Abuelita. I hope they're all doing ok. Ten years is a long time without seeing some one."

Troy wished they could go without talking, but since she had no idea anything was wrong, how could they. She would talk his ear off.

"You're telling me," he said, looking over at her briefly.

She smiled softly, taking a deep breath. "Are you sure your mom isn't upset with me?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Are you kidding? She's missed you like crazy!"

Gabriella nodded, looking out the windshield again. "Ok. Just making sure."

"Trust me. She's thrilled you're coming home!"

She smiled, looking back over at him. "I can't wait to see her, and your dad."

He gave her a short smile and kept his eyes forward on the road. It wasn't too much longer before they were pulling into the driveway at his parents house. Gabriella had fallen asleep after her long flight, and Troy was grateful for that. But he wasn't grateful for what he found, or what he didn't find, at his parents' house. Neither of their cars were in the drive, meaning they weren't home. If he'd had his phone on, he probably would have known. They were no longer around people, or in a car where he didn't want to fight with her while he was driving, knowing things wouldn't be calm between them when he told her what he knew.

He decided to let her sleep a little longer, and put off their pending fight as well, taking the suitcases inside the house. He found a note on the kitchen counter from his mom, telling him they couldn't get a hold of him on the phone and had a school board dinner and to eat the dinner she left for them on the stove. School board dinner meant that they'd be there till God knows when. Sighing heavily, he looked out the glass door to where the Mercedes was parked.

"Let's get this over with."

He walked out to the car and opened her door, causing her to wake up quickly.

"We're here?"

Nodding, he took a step back so she could get out. "Yeah. I've already took the bags in. Come on."

She looked up at him strangely, inhaling deeply. "T? Something wrong?"

"Let's just go inside." He wasn't doing this outside.

Leaving the door open for her, he turned and walked back into the house, not waiting for her to follow. She had no idea what was wrong,but she slid out of the car, shutting the door behind her and following him into the house anyway.

"Troy?"

Turning to her as she shut the door, he shook his head. "I wanna show you something."

He had kept the copy of Victoria's birth certificate in his back pocket, pulling it out and handing it to her. "I got that from an old friend yesterday. At first I didn't believe it. I didn't believe you'd lie to me.. but this isn't a forgery of a government document... of a birth certificate." He folded his arms over his chest, leaning in the doorway to the tv room. "And since I remembered you mentioning you having family that lived in San Francisco once..."

Gabriella looked at the copy of the birth certificate in her hand, the birth certificate of her daughter, of Troy's daughter, and she couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen it since she had signed it and couldn't believe her eyes. He had caught her off guard. Sharpay? She couldn't believe Sharpay would do something like this. How did she even know? No one knew. Yes, birth records were at public access, but Gabriella thought she had done the best she could to keep anyone from finding out until she was able to tell Troy. But he knew. He knew and Gabriella hadn't had a chance to tell him. She took a deep breath, tears stinging at her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I didn't want you to find out without me telling you. Believe me when I say I've tried to tell you so many times, I just couldn't ever find the words to tell you."

All he could do was stare at her, and she hated the way he was doing nothing more than that. She'd never seen so much anger in her life. But she could also see the hurt in his blue eyes. She knew Troy, better than anyone, and she knew even behind all this anger was pain. It was a pain she had brought to him and she felt horrible about it. Wrapping her arms over my breasts, she hugged herself tightly. It was late, and the drive from the sunport here on top of the flight had left her exhausted. She didn't know how exhausted she was until right now.

"You didn't want me to find out at all." Troy spat back at her. He softened only slightly when I saw the pain in her eyes, cursing himself "I can barely look at you. I can't sit on a flight for hours with you. Even to see my daughter."

"I'll take you to her, I will. Please. Let me take you now, Dante."

She'd take him now. They could head straight back to the sunport and fly to San Francisco. She didn't need sleep... not now that he knew and she knew he was hurting and angry with her.

"I'll book a flight and we'll go tomorrow." Shaking his head, he let his eyes look her over again, as if he were seeing her for the first time. "I can't believe you hid our daughter away like she was a monster... I can't... I can't even look a you! You make me sick!"

He barked at her before turning to head up to his bedroom. Once at the room they had shared when they were younger, he slammed the door open, kicking his suitcase on the floor by the closet.

It was taking everything Gabriella had not to cry. She knew he was hurting and she knew her tears would only make things worse for him. She knew he hated it when she cried. Closing her eyes, she took a breath to build up her courage, her strength to follow Troy up to the room, almost breaking into tears when she saw him sitting on the bed completely helpless. Covering her mouth, she hugged herself even tighter. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and walked more into the room.

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that first night, the night of the reunion. I wanted to tell you that next morning. Several times since then." She knew that she wasn't making things better, but she had to keep trying. "Several times since then. I wanted to tell you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't find the way to do it, Troy. I wish I would have told you, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry!" Her voice almost broke but she pressed on. "I'm so terribly sorry, Troy. So sorry." Her voice faded to a heavy sob, unable to keep it in any longer.

Troy stared her down, not really knowing what to say, not really _wanting_ to say anything. He had wished that Sharpay had lied to him, a cheap trick to get him to go back to her, but it wasn't goin to work. Even if he was mad at Gabriella, he wasn't going to go straight back to Sharpay, even if she'd never lied to him the way Gabriella had. He knew the truth now. Everything. Ten years ago. The last time they had sex before she left. No condom. She left. She never came back. She had gotten pregnant and never came back. It all made sense. He knew it. He hated that she had kept that boy in there a secret from him and he was only finding out about her yesterday.

Gabriella looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say, even though she'd had ten years to think about what to say, she'd still never come up with the right words. "I didn't know, Troy... Not when I left..."

Troy just sat there, his breath hitching in his throat. "And afterward? When you did know... when you knew I was still here, then what?"

Gabriella couldn't look at him, she couldn't face him for what she had done, for what she had taken from him, so she kept her eyes to the floor. "I was afraid," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Afraid I'd lose the baby again... Afraid you wouldn't want me back... Not after the way I left... I didn't know what to do."

Troy wasn't going to deny any of that. It was bad the last few weeks before she had left. Really bad. "I can admit we fought... and it was ugly. Yes... I can... admit how ugly we got... how bad it was but we were hurting we... were hurting over losing our daughter. And you went and took the one thing that could have healed us away! Another baby! She could have healed us. We could have spent the last nine years loving each other... our daughter! You took that away from us... from me!"

Gabriella finally looked up at him, shaking her head wiping away a rebel tear. "I am sorry! I was scared! I didn't know how to be a mom! I was scared I was going to fuck up! I already lost one baby that we made together. And then we made this one together... I didn't want to hurt it the way my mom hurt me. I didn't want to hurt you again. And did end up hurting you again. And I'm sorry. But yes. He's our son, and I'm sorry I kept you from him. But I don't know him either. I haven't seen him once since the day he was born. I haven't been his mother. And I'm sorry!" She hated admitting how much of a failure she had been to their daughter. She did what she thought she had to do, but how fair was it for her to raise their daughter if he wasn't in his life?

"You took my choice from me... do you know that? You do not get to be upset about this!"

She was crying, and even though he wanted to pull her into his arms and console her, he wasn't going to do it, not this time. She was the one who had taken his right to be a parent from him this time. The first time hadn't been her fault. They had both been robbed the right to be parents, but this time she had taken it from him, he didn't get a choice. This time, just like that day at Taylor's house, he was consumed by how he felt. He felt betrayed, and he wasn't going to let go of it so easily. She had taken his right to be a father away this time by choice. For nine years he had a daughter he hadn't known about, and now he did. He had every right to feel this way.

"You should have let me choose! Let me make my own choice on whether to be a father or not! You took that choice from me! You tore it away from me you do not get to be upset because of the choices _you_ made! You, Gabriella!"

She was about to agree with him, but when he called her Gabriella, something he had never called her, even when they were children, he'd never called her by her name. Before calling her Lily it had been Gabi and Bri mostly, but never Gabriella.

She flinched, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't do it to hurt you! I love you, Troy and I want a family with you. I've been trying to find a way to tell you since the night of the reunion, but I didn't know how to do it. I've been trying. But every time I've tried, something has stopped me. My tears..."

– Something she didn't like to do. She hated to cry, but it was something she did a lot of with Troy and about Troy. She was a strong and an independent woman, especially before she had lost their first baby. She kicked ass and she didn't bother to take names, and superstar Ella Leigh certainly didn't bother with that shit either. She was a kickass bitch and she didn't let anyone make her cry, but Troy didn't make her cry, but she cried because of him and she didn't know why. –

"...my insecurities... both of us not wanting to talk about the past... but I have wanted to tell you, Troy. I know I should have told you ten years ago when I found out, but I was scared. I was, and that's no excuse, I just was."

Troy shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore of this. Rubbing his hand over his face coarsely, he dropped his hands, staring at her intensely.

"I can't sit here and talk about this.. because.. I don't even know you.. Lily would have never kept this from me. Never. Ella Leigh the famous Hollywood actress... I guess she has no problem keeping a child from me... Lily never would have." He stood, walking toward her. "Mom left dinner for us on the fridge. If you're hungry, you can eat. I'm going to sleep in the guest room. I'll call the airport and we'll leave for San Francisco tomorrow."

Gabriella swallowed hard, gripping at the back of the door frame, feeling her knees buckle beneath her. She knew if she took one step away from the door, she'd be dropping. He stopped, turning back to face her. "You even named her after me... Victoria Bolton... but didn't think I deserved the right to know her?"

He leaned down, picking up his bag and slid past her, walking across the hall to the guest room. He wasn't in the mood to eat tonight. He was sure he wouldn't even sleep

Gabriella took a step forward to go after him, but... just as she expected, as she took the step, she fell to her ass, the tears falling heavily as she buried her face in her knees, sobbing silently as she had the night she found out she was pregnant the second time with Troy's baby. That night she had been alone, and this night, she felt the same way.


	14. Not as Planned

Troy hadn't actually slept that night. He spent the entire night in the living room. He'd even heard when his parents got home, but didn't move from where he was. There was no need. All he wanted to do was get drunk, but if he left, then his parents would know everything. There was no alcohol in the damned house either, otherwise he would have been plastered by now. He thought about heading to the grocery store and brought home as much alcohol as his arms would have carried, but he knew his mom wouldn't have liked it, and if he hadn't come home, that would have just raised more questions than he wanted to answer from his parents.

Not that he wasn't a grown adult and he couldn't make his own decisions, but he was there to spend time with his parents... He had been there to spend time with his parents and Lily, but after finding out that she had kept his daughter from him, he wasn't going to be spending time here anymore with her, and since they were heading out for San Francisco in the morning, he wouldn't even be spending more than breakfast with his parents.

He didn't even know what was left ahead for him and Lily. She had lied to him. She had kept a child from him for ten years. Hell, even the first time she had wanted to keep their daughter from him, she had been scared, but she still told him, that very night, but this time, she had left, and when she found out, she just stayed away.

Troy had sat on the couch, not even bothering to turn on the light. He just wanted to sit there. He had a daughter. She was nine years old and Troy hadn't even known about her until yesterday. All that time he had lost with his daughter because Lily had been selfish – No, not Lily. Ella Leigh had been selfish. Lily would have never kept his child from him, but Ella Leigh had wanted to be a famous movie star. All she had thought about was herself. She didn't even choose to be a mother to her own daughter.

If Troy would have known, he would have been there to take care of her, even by himself if she wouldn't have done it... but she would have... He knew his Lily. He didn't know this Ella Leigh chick his Lily had become. This Ella Leigh diva was a woman he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Ella Leigh had stolen the family he and Lily had planned on having together. He knew she was scared, but that didn't give her the right to take his child away from him.

He leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees, placing his face in his hands. He didn't know what he was going to do. He'd already lived ten years of his life without the woman he knew he couldn't live without. He wasn't going to go any longer without her, but he wasn't just going to be able to forgive her so easily though. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, swallowing harshly.

His mom walked in from the kitchen the next morning, seeing him passed out against the back of the couch and almost jumped.

"Oh, Troy!" she gasped, grabbing her shirt over her heart, leaning back against the door frame to the kitchen. "I didn't expect to see you there. Where's Gabi?"

Troy had jumped when he heard her. Turning to her, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Upstairs?"

Lucille turned her head slightly, walking toward him, sitting down on the couch beside her son. "What happened, Troy?" She was sure he had slept down here, and if that were the case, there was trouble in paradise for her son and the girl she'd come to love as her daughter when they had been younger.

Chad looked over at his mom, taking a deep breath. "Do you think it's right for anyone, in any situation, to keep a child from the other parent?"

Lucille's eyes raised slowly, not believing what her son was suggesting. "Troy... You and Gabi... You two were too young. You would have hand a family in time–"

Troy shook his head, standing up and walking to the mantle, grabbing a picture his mom still kept of him and Lily, holding it tightly in his grasp. "Mom, she was pregnant before she left. She had a miscarriage and that's why we were fighting so much. The doctor didn't tell you?" He looked back at her and she shook her head.

"No," she barely whispered. "She wasn't my daughter. Doctor/patient confidentiality, even though she was a minor. They weren't even going to let her see the doctor, but she was so sick, she had thrown up right there at the doctor's office, Troy. They had to see her. They couldn't just turn her away. Not if they were true Christians."

Troy shook his head, looking down at the picture in his hand, covering his mouth with his other hand. "She had a miscarriage, mom," he repeated himself. "It was awful. It almost tore us apart. In fact, I'm sure that was what tore us apart in the end. We continued to fight, neither of us letting up until the last day when we had sex again and she ran away."

Lucille turned her head down. She had always known that her son and Gabriella had been having sex, even under her own roof, but he'd never come right out and told her about it.

"And yesterday, I was given a copy of a birth certificate..." Troy slammed the photo back down on the fireplace mantle, the frame cracking in his hand, causing his mother to jump. "A little girl. Lily's and MY little girl." Lucille looked back up at her son, shocked, not having seen it coming. "She got pregnant that last time we were together, and we have a little girl together." He shook his head, gripping the mantle tightly. "She even sorta named her after me, Mom! She didn't have the decency to tell me about him, but she named her Victoria... Tori," at least he assumed, it was close to Troy, "Bolton."

He pushed himself away from the mantle, turning to pace across the room. "She could give her my name, but not even pick up a phone to tell me where she was and that we were having another baby." He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "That's all I wanted. I wanted to know where she was. I wanted to know where she was and that she was alright. And now to know that we were having another baby... That would have made everything we were going through those past few weeks better... We would have been able to heal. Tori wouldn't have replaced the baby we lost, but at least we would have been together, loving each other, loving this baby we made together. We would have healed. Instead she chose to keep him from me."

Lucille stood, grabbing hold of her son's arms, stopping him from wearing an imaginary trench in her carpet. "Troy, stop. Ok. Just stop this. You two love each other. Even after all these years, I know you two love each other very much. You can't let this come between you. She made a mistake. You have to let it pass."

Troy hung his head, sighing heavily. "I can't just forgive her so easily, Mom. This is my daughter we're talking about. I lost ten years of her life. I'm not going to miss anymore."

Lucille smiled up at her son, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Good, Troy! I can't wait to meet my granddaughter! Where is she?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sighing, Troy told her they were leaving to go get her in San Francisco. They had a flight leaving at eleven thirty. Even though they were supposed to be spending their little vacation there in Albuquerque with his parents, she understood his need to go get her, to finally meet his daughter. Jack came downstairs, immediately knowing something was wrong, the way the two of them were standing around the living room. They moved into the kitchen and Troy filled him in. Jack wasn't able to wait for Gabriella to come downstairs before he had to leave for work. Lucille assured him she'd tell her hi for him and he left the two of them alone again.

When Gabriella didn't come down for breakfast, Troy went up to find her. He knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. Opening the door, he was about to call her name, but when he came into the room, he saw her asleep on top of the bed, not having crawled under the covers. She hadn't changed into pajamas. She hadn't even taken her shoes off. He felt his heart tighten in his chest and walked closer to her. Her hair was matted over her face and he gently pushed it back on her head. Her face was stained with mascara from crying. He knew she had cried herself to sleep and that made him feel horrible. He still loved her, he did, but he couldn't admit that to her.

After a moment of just watching her sleep, he knew they needed to get going, so he woke her up. He picked his heart off his sleeve and stood coldly, telling her when their flight was leaving and to get ready. It was all he said before walking out of the room and leaving her to get ready to go. After they both said their goodbyes to his mom, they left. She hadn't brought up Tori in front of Gabriella. They rode in silence back to the sunport.

It wasn't until they were sitting in their seats on their way for California when she actually turned to him, being the first of them to say anything to the other since he woke her up. She still felt horrible for what she had done and for hurting him so horribly, not knowing if that feeling would ever go away. She had hurt him by keeping their son from him, but she wanted a chance to fix things. She knew she didn't deserve it, but she wanted to try. Their love for each other was at least enough to warrant that. The son they had created out of love was enough to give her that much.

"Can we please talk...? Without fighting."

Troy had already decided he wouldn't fight with her in public, for more reason than one. "Well?" he prodded when she remained silent beside him.

"I've already said I'm sorry, so I'm not going to repeat myself," she said, quietly, her teeth raking over her bottom lip as she took a deep breath, thinking about what she should say. "I am sorry I took away your choice to be a father away though. I know you wanted to be one, and I shouldn't have taken that from you."

Troy shook his head, annoyed. So much for not saying she was sorry. "You're not getting this. Tori is my daughter and I've missed her whole life. I didn't even know she existed until the other day. I still wouldn't know if Sharpay hadn't brought me the copy of that birth certificate."

Gabriella knew somehow it had been Sharpay who had given it to him. It was the only answer that made sense. But she wasn't going to deflect this conversation on to Sharpay staying out of things. She knew exactly why she had done this. She knew Sharpay wanted Troy back. She had had him for ten years, and then Gabriella came back into his life and they both expected her to crawl over and die so they could be together.

"I have been trying to find the way to tell you. You wouldn't have found out like you did. I would have told you, that's what I've been trying to tell you since the reunion."

"You're still not getting this. You should have told me ten years ago when you found out you were pregnant with him."

Gabriella pulled her legs up on the seat, hugging her legs against her body. "I know, Troy! I know! But I want to try to make up for what I've done, please! I want to try to be a family with you and Tori!" It was exactly what she had called her daughter, after him of course, in some way.

He turned to face her, breathing deeply but remaining quiet. He didn't want to live without her. He'd lived ten years without her and he wasn't about to live his life without her again. "Alright, but here's how it will be."

Bri gave him a look that said she had no idea what he was going to say. Was he giving her stipulations on... being a family with Tori?

"You can have that. We will be a family, but that's as far as it goes. We will be parents to our daughter, but that is all we are. We are a happy family to the rest of the world, but that is as far as it goes."

Gabriella's mouth dropped. Had this been a cartoon, her jaw would have dropped through the floor. "What?" She couldn't believe what he was saying?

"You kept our daughter from me. The woman I loved would never have done that to me."

Her lip quivered and she hugged herself even tighter. "Loved?"

He wasn't going to answer that. He hadn't meant for that to be the objective word in that sentence, but he wasn't going to correct her either. It would make it easier for her to accept what he was telling her, maybe not easier, but she wouldn't fight him on it. He was making this decision and it was his choice. She had made the choice ten years ago not to tell him about their son, this was his choice now and she had to deal with it.

"We will continue to live together. Tori will come live with us. We'll work out her schooling with our schedules. When we're away from home, she'll be with us, preferably me. We all know you're not cut out to be the a parent." That might have been a little harsh, not that he meant it. He knew it was harsh and he did feel bad about it, but it had come out and he couldn't take it back now. "At home, she won't know we're not happy. We'll sleep in the same bed. We'll be happy. You can still come to my home games like planned. She can come too. No one will ever know that we're not the happy little family we always planned."

Bri bit her lip, nodding her head. "Ok."

She supposed she deserved all of that. She did keep his daughter from him. They may not be happy, but it was for their daughter. And even though Troy still loved Gabriella, he was going to go through with this "loveless" arrangement with her. But he was going to stand by what he had told her he was going to do. He knew that their love would get them through it. Their love always got them through everything. Turning his head forward, he let it rest back against his seat and he waited for the flight to be over so he could finally meet his daughter.

But the longer he sat there, he couldn't ignore the nagging in his gut. Not that he was obligated by any means to tell her, but he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He knew she was already hurting, but it was better that he laid everything out on the line right now so he didn't have to hurt her later when he was able to forgive her, even though he really already had. He knew he had, but he was still hurting and they still hadn't gotten to Tori yet. He had to get things over with.

"You should probably know," he said quietly, his eyes closed as he sat there facing forward, "after Sharpay told me about Tori..." He turned his head to face her, leaning closer to her. "I fucked her. It made me feel... better. I fucked the shit out of her because I was pissed at you." He pulled back. The pain in her face was more than he could stand, turning his head back forward and closing his eyes again. He wasn't going to say sorry... even if he was. She believed he didn't love her, this would affirm that for her, so not telling her he was sorry would make her think that he didn't love her. It would be easier for both of them to get through this arrangement. It hurt him, but things were the way they were and there was no changing it.


	15. Meeting Tori

Another blow like the one he just dealt Gabriella and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it. God, she should have seen it coming. She had hurt him, she deserved it. She deserved what he had done to hurt her and she knew it. She tried to convince herself that he had not just said what she knew he did. She would give anything not to have heard those words, but even if he hadn't told her, the fact remained the same. He had fucked her... to hurt her. To make himself feel better. Whatever reason he had done it for, it did hurt and she wanted anything to wish that it wasn't the truth.

She wanted to scream at him to take it back, say it isn't so, but she sat there, her arms wrapped around her legs, forehead resting on her knees. She wanted him to say he didn't fuck her Anything but that! It was like a nail in their coffin. She had never slept with anyone but him. She had never given herself to anyone but him. Yes, she knew that he had been with Sharpay when they weren't together, but that was different. They had still been together when he... She wished he would say he didn't fuck her.

She had lost him because she had cared more about her career and her fame more than him and the family they could have and should have had. It wasn't true, but that's how he saw it. And if anyone else were to see what Gabriella had done, that's what they'd think too. She wanted her career, but she wanted all of it. She wanted him and Tori too, but she had made the decisions she made and couldn't take them back.

She was left with nothing. She needed Troy. She needed him more than anything, but he was gone. She needed him more than anything, but she didn't now what to do to get him back. He was too pissed at her, and even though he had the right, she still wanted to have him back. She wanted his forgiveness, even if she didn't deserve it. She had nothing without him and she knew it. She had tried her best to get him to understand how sorry she was and how badly she knew she had messed up, but he wasn't having any of it. She deserved everything she got from him and then some.

The rest of the flight was quiet. He wouldn't even look at her. He did his best not to touch her, and she tried harder to keep her tears from falling. But she had to stay strong. They rented a car from one of the rental kiosks and Troy drove as Gabriella sat in the passenger seat, one leg crossed over the other, keeping her eyes off of him. It was the only way she could stay strong.

She directed him how to get to her aunt's house and that was pretty much all that was said. He parked the car and she opened her own door, knowing he wouldn't come open it for her. He hadn't opened it for her to get in back at the airport. Pulling her purse more over her shoulder, she walked ahead of him toward the door. She knew she had to keep her head held high, it was the only way she could get through this.

Reaching up, Gabriella rang the doorbell, pulling her arms back and wrapping them around her small frame, waiting for Titi Esmeralda to open the door. It was about almost two, so Tori was most likely at school still. The door opened and Esmeralda Romero was wiping her hands on a towel. Her eyes widened, looking between the two of them.

"Gabriella..."

Gabriella knew she had caught her off guard, and should have called, but Gabriella hadn't even thought about it until this moment. Esmeralda slowly smiled, the brightness in her eyes increasing with her smile, before stepping out toward her, wrapping her arms around her niece. Pulling back, Esmeralda shook her head, her smile remaining on her face.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I am! I've missed you!"

She looked over at the guy again and back to Gabriella. "¿Quién es este?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy for a moment before looking back at her aunt. "This is Troy Bolton, Titi Esme... Tori's father."

Esme turned back to look at him, smiling over at him, taking a step back. She knew what this meant. Gabriella wouldn't be here, especially with Tori's papa if she wasn't here for her, if they weren't here for her.

"Come in. Tori and I were getting ready to go shopping. She's in her room."

Troy's stomach was in knots all day, he was almost sick when we finally got there because he was so damn nervous. He was about to meet his daughter. His little girl. The child he had helped to create. The child he never knew existed until a few days ago. That would make anyone sick.

When her aunt opened the door, he couldn't help but feel his anger rise inside. She was another person that took a man's child away and didn't feel sorry about it. Troy let Gabriella walk in ahead of him, but remained by the door.

"You know, I just, found out, that I have a daughter, and as nice as you're being, I would really like to meet my daughter now. It's enough she probably believes that her mother and I never loved her, I don't want her to believe she has to be afraid of me, or that she has no right to be with me alone."

Gabriella had never seen Troy be so cold in her entire life. Yes, he was hurtful toward her last night and this morning, but he was here, berating her aunt because of a decision Gabriella had made. She hadn't even known who Troy was before now. Gabriella never told her who Tori's father was. It wasn't as though she knew she was keeping her from him. Esmeralda was innocent in this. He didn't need to yell at her for this.

Gabriella wanted to tell him that he was out of line, but aside from getting upset with my aunt, Gabriella knew he had every right to feel what he did. And if she didn't let him get it out, he'd be even more angry at both of them. Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly over her breasts, looking over at her aunt. She was a gentle woman. She wouldn't yell at him for what he was doing either. She was too nice of a lady.

"I'm her father. And I want my time with her, something I was never granted before because of Gabriella, to be alone." He looked between the two of them before continuing. "Could I take her out? Maybe she and I can get to know each other. I suppose Gabriella can come so she doesn't get scared. But I'd really like our time be alone. Just me and her. Because any parent's first moments with their children are personal, are they not? It's not my fault Gabriella believed I didn't have the right to that. And I think you've people have taken enough of my rights away."

Esmeralda shook my head, looking between my niece and Tori's father, smiling at Troy. Even though her heart was aching. When they were done, they'd take Tori with them, and Esme would probably never see her again. She knew this day would come. From the moment Gabriella told me she was leaving her with me, Esme knew that she'd never be able to stay away. She could tell when she gave birth to her that she loved her, even though she was determined to give her to her aunt to take care of her. Esme knew she'd never be able to stay away. To say the least she was surprised she had stayed as long as she had.

"Troy, in all fairness, I didn't know about you, just as you didn't know about your daughter. My niece never told me who Tori's father was, and honestly, knowing now that she knows you are her father, I'm sure she knew at the time, and that disappoints me." She turned her stern gaze over to Gabriella, still speaking to Troy. "It disappoints me even more that she would keep this perfect little girl from you." Then she looked back over at Troy.

"I can understand how you're feeling. You have every right to feel it. I will go get her. I told her to come down a few minutes ago. So, I will bring her down to you. Stay here and I'll let her know you're here."

Turning to Gabriella, she gave her a disappointed shake of her head. "I really hope this was worth it." And with that, she turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

"Tori," Esme said, opening up her door and walking into the room.

She looked back at me from where she was laying on her bed with her laptop on as usual, managing her fantasy basketball team.

"I said it was time to go, Tori."

Tori winced, logging of of the site and turning her laptop off, biting her lip, wincing. "Sorry, Titi. I'm coming."

Shaking her head, Esme sat down on the bed, patting the bed. "Ven a sentarte conmigo."

She slid over on the bed to sit by her aunt. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, seriously upset that she was going to get in trouble. "I'm sorry I didn't come down."

Esmeralda shook her head, smiling softly down at her. "Some one is downstairs to meet you."

She looked up at her aunt expectantly. "Who? Is it Mitch Kupchack? Did he bring my season tickets?"

Esmeralda laughed shortly, shaking her head softly. "Your parents are downstairs. Both of them."

Tori's eyes widened. She knew Gabriella was her mother, or rather the actress Ella Leigh was, but because Esmeralda never knew who her father was, she couldn't ever tell her.

"She brought him?" she asked, standing up, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." Her eyes brightened even more and she ran out of her room and down the stairs to see them.

Troy had meant to say sorry before Esmeralda left, but hecouldn't muster up the words to do so, so he kept quiet, not even looking at Gabriella. He wondered what his daughter looked like... like me... more like her mother. Dark hair. Light hair... blue eyes... brown... Was she tall? Was she short? Troy was certain whatever she looked like, she'd be the most gorgeous girl in the world. He felt unsteady on his feet, his breathing picking up slightly at the thought of seeing my daughter.

Lifting his head, he heard feet, instinctively turning to Bri, giving her a weak smile out of pure habit and snapped my eyes back to the stairs when he realized what he was doing. He saw a little girl, dark brown hair, who reminded me of a perfect mixture of her mother and me stop at the top of the steps and gasp. His heart did a flip and he found himself fighting the tears. He was smiling so big, he was sure it would break his face.

"My daddy is Troy Bolton! No way!"

Running down the steps, she didn't even give him a chance to step toward her before she jumped from a few stairs up into his arms and hugging his neck tightly. He hugged her back just as tight, tears rolling down his face as he buried my face in her hair.

"I can't believe Troy Bolton is my daddy!" She said, pulling back to hold my face, brushing at my tears. "Why are you crying, daddy? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Troy took in a sharp breath, wondering how she knew who he was, but not really caring. "I'm just really happy. Really really happy. I have never been happier than I am right now. Of course I'm happy, Princess." He had imagined for years what his and Bri's daughter would look like and she went above and beyond how perfect he believed she'd be. "You're beautiful," he told her, sniffling some and wiping his face with one of his hands as he held her in his other arm.

Gabriella's heart was in her throat. Titi Esme had sent her a few pictures throughout the years through her email, but she couldn't save any of them. Someone would have found out. She always had to delete them as soon as she got them. But she was even more amazing than Gabriella could remember. She was beautiful. She looked just like Troy with a little of Gabriella thrown in.

She knew who he was... How, Gabriella had no idea, but she knew him. She was about to cry. This was the most perfect moment Gabriella could ever remember. She knew things weren't good between the two of them right now, even if she could have sworn he smiled at her for a brief moment before Tori came running down into his arms. They were so perfect together. Gabriella bit her lip, doing her best to keep her tears back. She took a step closer to them, taking a shaky breath.

"Hi, Tori," she spoke softly.

Tori looked to glare at her like she was interrupting something she shouldn't have. Gabriella pushed forward anyway, doing her best to stay strong.

"Your daddy and I would like to take you out for breakfast. Would you like that?"

She looked back at Troy. "I want to go to breakfast with you, Daddy!" She hugged him tightly, pretty much ignoring the fact that Gabriella was even there. She pulled back, looking at Dante, her face bright. "I always knew you'd come! I knew that you'd come for me! You would have come before, but you didn't know about me, right? Just like my Titi didn't know who you were? I can't believe you're my daddy! I can't believe my daddy is Troy Bolton! You're like the greatest point guard of all time! I know I should probably like the Warriors, because I live here in San Francisco, but the Lakers are the most awesome team! And you're my daddy! This is sooooo cool!"

Well, that explained it. She was a basketball fan. Gabriella never would have imagined that, but she wasn't surprised. It was her daddy's favorite sport. It wasn't a shock at all that she would love the sport too. Gabriella couldn't have asked for anything better than this for them meeting the first time. It was perfect... now only if Troy could forgive me.

Troy found himself chuckling. "I never met a fan bigger than you, Princess. That makes me very happy. Why don't you go pack and make sure you get exactly what you want. We're going on a trip." She said okay and run up the steps after he set her down and he turned to look back at Gabriella "Thank you. For giving birth to her. Thank you for finding her a home, a family that loved her till I could get her. I see this was best for her. If she had been stuck with you... she wouldn't be this happy."

That was cold, even for Troy, but in his heart of hearts he believed it. She would have shipped the poor girl all over the world, chasing her dreams and forgetting she existed. He knew she would. She was that focused on being the best actress, the top, that she wouldn't even see how miserable her own child was.

"I'm going to apologize to your aunt. Because she didn't deserve my anger. She did the best she could... and you are the one to blame. Seems you lied to everyone." He shook my head, and left to talk to Esmeralda.

His words stung like no other. Gabriella knew she had no right to be feeling like she was. She had brought this all on herself and she had to face the music. He was angry with her. More than she could have ever imagined. She knew he was going to be, but she never imagined this much. Even if his words hurt, he was right about giving Tori a happy family. Gabriella gave her what she needed. Gabriella knew she couldn't be the mother Tori deserved, so that's why she asked her aunt to take care of her. It wasn't ideal, but Gabriella knew this way Tori would be happy. But Gabriella didn't do it because she didn't love her daughter. She loved her with all her heart, just like she loved her daddy. Gabriella wanted what was best for her, and since she couldn't give her that with Troy, he gave her to my aunt to raise.

"In spite of what you think, Troy, I love my daughter, and even if you are angry with me, I love you too. I will never stop loving you. I want to be able to make this up to you two, and I'm not going to stop trying to prove to either of you that I love you. I know I've made my mistakes, but that doesn't mean I should be able to fix things. I know I hurt you. I know I hurt her, but we're a family, Dante. We should give that to her. Even if I don't deserve it, she deserves a family. And I can be the mother she deserves."

Gabriella wanted to say she could be the wife he deserves, but they hadn't even talked about marriage since we had gotten back together, and now she wouldn't even dare bring it up. She know she was still scared, but she could do it... for their family. Before Troy could respond, Esme had brought down a few bags for Tori and said she'd get the rest of her things packed up for when they could take them back to L.A. with them. Troy had apologized to Esme for the way he had treated her and she told him not to worry about it, giving Gabriella another stern look. Tori brought a Laker's jersey with the number Troy had worn as she ran back down the stairs with her laptop bag and her basketball.

"Daddy, would you sign my jersey and my ball for me?"

Troy leaned down, picking up his daughter. "I will sign whatever you want. But for now, why don't we go to the zoo? You like animals?"

Tori's eyes brightened as she nodded. "Can we see the polar bears?"

Troy laughed, nodding his head happily. "Of course we can. Are they your favorite animal?"

"Yep! What's yours?"

"Lions are my favorite," he told her, heading out the front door with his daughter and the suit case.

Gabriella leaned over, picking up the other bag her aunt had brought down as Esme grabbed her arm.

"You make sure you fix this mess, Gabriella. You're the only one who can."

She couldn't say anything to that, all she could do was nod. "Grasias, Titi." And with that, she left, walking out to join Troy and her daughter at the car. They were a family now and even though they weren't picture perfect, they would pretending. Gabriella was an actress, wasn't she? This was going to be the hardest act she'd ever have to pull off. But it was worth it. She would do anything for Tori and Troy. Anything.


	16. Funkybuttlovin!

After a long day at the Zoo and getting dinner downtown, they got back to the hotel just before nine o'clock to lay Tori down for bed. Despite the tension between Troy and Tori and Gabriella, the day was really good. She loved her daughter so much and the longer she spent with her the more she regretted the decisions she had made.

Closing the door to her bedroom, she headed toward the couch. She figured that's where she would be sleeping. She wouldn't make Troy sleep on the couch. Pulling her suit case over and, she picked it up and laid it on the couch, starting to unzip it. She would use the bathroom to change in, sure Troy didn't want me changing in front of him. Gabriella was sure he could barely stand to look at her, let alone see her changing.

"Before you get ready for bed," Troy spoke silently, "Can we go out on the balcony and talk?"

Not really waiting for an answer, he walked over and out the door to the balcony. When she came out and shut the door behind her, Troy turned to her, his arms folded over my chest.

"Today was nice... Troi even seemed to be willing to budge a little and let you I want that for her."

Aside from the fact that Tori had called Gabriella "Ella" all day long, and would grumble every time Gabriella had called her mija, it had gone great. Troy had pulled Tori aside, telling her that no matter what she feels toward her mother, she should respect her. She gave birth to her, even if she doesn't like her, she should at least respect her. Tori listened to her father and relented.

"I want to be a family for her, just like I told you this morning. But you and I," he shook his head, "we are not together. We pretend to be engaged. Happy. In love. Together, to the entire world. To Tori. Our friends. Family. To that audience you've constantly got following you. We pretend to all them, all the while neither of us really being together. Does that make sense? Like you and I are not together. Because I could never be with you again, not after your lies, but we can pretend. For our daughter's sake. For the friends I'm sure who will want to fix it." Chad was a prime example. "All of them believe were happy. We'll be engaged and in love when in reality we are none of those things because I don't want them. Does that make sense to you?"

Gabriella blinked. She couldn't believe he had to repeat himself. Alright, so he added mroe in there. Especially the engaged part? They would be an engaged couple but not a couple. He hadn't asked her to marry him, not really, since they were in high school. Were they just going to jump to that stage of the relationship, even if it was a scam?

Nodding my head, she was barely able to whisper, "I understand."

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she took a step backward, coming up to the glass door. "As long as Tori is happy, that is all that ever matters. No one will ever know that you don't love me and we're not actually together."

"I _never_ said I didn't love you," he returned. "I said I didn't like you. Which I don't. I can't like a woman who lies everyday of her life. Who hides a child away like something she is ashamed of. I can't like a woman who believes my feelings meant so little that she didn't even let me know when we got back together that I was a father. I love you. I wish I couldn't love you, but when I look at our daughter, I see you, the good in you and I just can't hate you."

Sighing, he continued, "I want to do this, as an engaged couple, because I know if she thinks I like you, enough to marry you, that she'll let you in. There's nothing I want more than for my daughter to be happy and she'll be happier if she lets her anger go and loves you. I know it doesn't make much sense but that's what I want for her. Even above my own happiness." Shrugging, he nodded his head. "I'd much rather walk away from you and never look back but that won't make Tori happy, not in the long run, so, I have no choice."

Gabriella slowly nodded her head. She didn't know if him still loving her and still going through with this _arrangement_ hurt more or less than the thought of him not being in love with her. How were they supposed to be together and not _be_ together, especially if they're both still in love with each other. But this was what he wanted, and it would be better for Tori to have both of them together. They should have been together from the beginning, but... All of that was in the past and we had to move forward from where we were.

"Alright. I can accept that."

She didn't know what would happen after so long when they didn't get married, but she supposed Troy would come up with an answer to that.

"Can we go to bed now?"

She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She wanted the conversation to be over. He didn't want her anymore, and this was her punishment. She just wanted to accept it and move on.

Troy nodded, sliding the door open. He her go through it and he followed, walking over to the bed. When she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Troy got changed there in the room. Pulling the covers back, he sat down on the bed, waiting for Gabriella to come back out. He didn't like the situation they were in, but what else could he do? He did she still love her. They had spent too long away from each other, but if she expected him to forgive her just because she was sorry, he couldn't do that. When she came out and headed for the couch, Troy looked up at her.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? I mean..." He looked at the bed and back at her. "The bed is big enough for the two of us. So, come on."

Gabriella looked over at him, shaking her head and looking from the couch and back over to him. "Ummm..." She slowly started to move over toward him, hugging herself as she walked. "I guess it's ok. If Tori were to come out and see us sleeping separately..."

But did that mean this is how they sleep at home? In the same bed? She didn't know how she'd deal with that, being so close and yet so far away from him.

"If this is what you want..."

"Yep. The big is huge. I think we could manage keeping our hands to ourselves, don't you?"

He laid back on the bed, tugging the covers over himself and yawning slightly. When she was in the bed, he reached up and flipped the lamp off.

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

Gabriella closed my eyes tightly, pulling the covers up more around herself and hugging the pillow to her breasts, trying to keep the tears from falling. She had to be strong. She had to be.

"Night," was all Gabriella could say.

She bit her lip and blinked her eyes a bit before closing them more softly this time. What else was there to say? She could see every conversation not around other people being just as empty as this exchange. It hurt, and she knew it probably never would stop hurting. Troy sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. His heart hurt, knowing after all this time, this is where they were at, where they ended up. It sucked because he had loved her all his life practically. Maybe someday... somehow he could forgive her, but for right now, he just couldn't. He loved her. God help him he did. But how could he forgive and forget her mistakes when they were so big?

Gabriella hugged the edge of the bed more, just wishing she could go to sleep, but she wasn't tired. Sighing heavily, she stood, walking over and grabbing her coat and sliding her shoes on.

"I am going to go for a walk... Tire myself out. I'll be back."

She headed toward the door, wishing this night was just over. Troy sat up, staring at the door as it closed in her wake. He wanted to go after her, but then a part of him, the one taking over the other part, told him no. She wasn't his concern anymore. She could do as she pleased. It was her choice. He wasn't her boss, even if he wanted to be. He laid back down on the bed, sighing heavily and stared at the ceiling. He'd never understand women.

Gabriella took the elevator down to the lobby, walking out and looking around. She was in her nightgown and a coat that barely came down over the bottom of the nightgown, and her shoes. She looked like a complete mess. At least it was late and not many people were out. She could use a drink... Troy was up with Tori, she could get away with one. Even if drinking wasn't something she usually did. Right now, she was sure it was the only thing that was going to help her get to sleep.

Walking into the hotel bar, she sat on a stool and smiled at the bartender as he walked over to her. It was her fake smile, the one she used all the time, but no one but those closest to me, Traylor and Troy, knew that it was what it was.

"Cosmo..." she started to say before changing her mind. "No... Something stronger." Sighing, she slumped her shoulders forward. "Just hit me with your best shot!"

A while later, she took the elevator back up to the room, stopping at the door. Starting to search her pockets for... "Fuck!" she grumbled.

She didn't usually curse, not that badly anyway, and she didn't drink usually either, but she realized she hadn't brought a key with her. She had just left earlier, and now She'd have to wake Troy up. She just hoped she didn't wake Tori up as well. She didn't know how deep of a sleeper she was. Lifting her hand, Gabriella winced as she lightly tapped at the door. Troy twisted and looked at the closed door when he thought he had heard a knock. He had fallen asleep and couldn't be sure what he had heard. But then he heard the knock again. Sitting up, he shoved the covers back and stretched before rubbing my eyes as he headed over to the door. Slowly opening it, he peeked his head out.

"Gabriella?" he questioned, stepping aside so she could come in. "Where have you been? What time is it?"

She smelled like alcohol, but there was no way. Lily _never_ drank. She pushed past him, shrugging her shoulders and whispering heavily.

"Who knows. I don't even know what time it was when I left."

Kicking off her shoes, tossed her coat on the couch. She didn't usually just toss things any place. She like to put things away, but right now she didn't care.

"Back to bed?"

She walked over to the bed and crawled back under the covers. She should be able to sleep now. Troy watched the way she stumbled. It was very slight but she did.

"I can't believe you ran off and got drunk. On the first night we get our daughter back. That's your priority. Wonderful!" He followed her over, crawling in the bed and tugging the covers up. "You smell like a bar."

Sitting up, she stared down at him, still whispering heavily. "Well, would you _like _me to go take a shower? I'm sure it would be _hilarious _if I were to fall asleep in there, right? Since it's serving it's purpose and making me tired enough to sleep, considering there was no _way _that was happening earlier."

"Sure go right ahead!" Troy had to laugh, because _seriously_. "Go right on in and fall asleep in the shower. That's not my issue! That would _your_ issue." He laughed again, staring up at her. "God, you're drunker then a skunk!"

"I'll have you know, MISTER!" She poked at his chest with my finger. "I'm not so very drunk! And skunks are stinky! And it's not me that stinks. It's the alcohol. So THERE!" She poked him in the chest again for measure.

Troy laughed, grabbing her hand. "Stop poking me, woman! And it's you who smells as bad as a bar. The bottle of booze is not laying next to me in bed. That's you. You're the one who stinks. And you're pretty drunk cause you're poking me woman!" Troy laughed again. She was cracking him up.

"Don't you laugh at me, MISTER COACH, SIR. MISTER I can sink more baskets than any NBA baller!" She glared down at his hand. "Don't you be clutching on me, MISTER!"

His hand almost burnt hers as he held it, but she wasn't going to let that get to her. She was a rock! Troy released her hand, laughing as he sat up.

"You are drunk as hell. Go take a hot shower. I'll go get you something, actually, that way you can get some grease in your system and be less... er.. drunk." He laughed, pushing the covers back. "I can't believe you, Lily..." Stopping short, he realized what he had called her and changed it. "Gabriella of all people is drunk!"

She glared at him when he called her Lily. He shouldn't be calling her that. She wasn't his Lily. Not anymore. She stood up and out of the bed, grabbing onto the nightstand so she didn't fall on her ass.

"I'm not your Lily anymore. I lost that right LONG time ago and you shouldn't be calling me that!" Turning, she headed toward the bathroom, tripping on one of her shoes and falling forward, fast on her face. "Funkybuttlovin!"

Troy busted out laughing when she fell on her face, but what really got him going was what she said. "Did you just say... did you... funkybuttlovin! Really?"

He laughed harder, coming over to help her, all the while trying not to fall over himself. He pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to help her move toward the bathroom.

"This is the most fun I've had in days..." It was true, which was odd considering why he wasn't having fun was because of her.

She let out a heavy huff. "I cannot believe how much pleasure you're getting out of this! I'm not that-" she hiccuped, "drunk! I'm not!" They walked into the bathroom and the lights were off. Gasping, she looked around. "Who turned off the power! Those jerks!"

"Oh, lord," he said, flipping the light on. "Let there be light." Chuckling, he helped her sit on the toilet before walking over and turning the water on, holding his hand inside to wait for it to warm up to the right temperature. "Okay, get undressed and get in, and clean out those dirty pores full of booze." He turned to walk to the door and stopped, looking back at her. "What would you like to eat? I'm going to leave Tori here with you while I run to get it. Don't wake her up... or burn the hotel room down.."

Gabriella pulled off her night gown, not caring where she tossed it. "Now how in the world would I do that, chief? There's no fire here to play with!" Looking over at the shower and raising an eyebrow. "You can't burn the place down with hot water," she told him, before mumbling to herself, "at least I don't think so..."

Troy turned his eyes to the floor, because seeing her naked, he always found it next to impossible to resist her, even half naked, like she was. "Okay, fine, but can you tell me what you want to eat so I can go!"

He shook his head, not believing he was taking care of her... not after everything. Gabriella stood wobbly before him. She was sure if I she was given a little push, she'd fall over again. Crossing her arms over her breast, she lifted one hand to her mouth, tapping her lips with one finger.

"Mmmm, you said something greasy? A double cheeseburger with bacon, extra pickles and mustard, no lettuce." Her eyes brightened. "Ooooh! And some seasoned cheese fries." She nodded my head. "That sounds good!" She told him as her stomach started to growl. Looking down at it, she gasped. "I beg your pardon!"

Troy laughed again, unable to helpp himself, and grabbed the handle to open the door. "Okay, then that's what I'll get so your stomach stops talking."

He shut the door behind him, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Heading to the elevator, he road it down and headed for the nearest place to get food.

"You know," Gabriella said after he left, looking down at her stomach, "That was very rude! Troy and I were having a nice conversation and you had to go make all that noise!"

Grumbling, she slid off her panties and tossed them aside, stepping into the shower. The warm water felt good washing over her naked body. She wished the warmth was from Troy's taut frame, but she knew she'd never have that again. Closing her eyes, she showered and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. Drying herself off, she wrapped the towel around her body. Her hair was still soaking wet, drenched, so she pulled another towel off the rack and wrapped it around her hair before turning to walk out of the bathroom.

Troy stopped fast when I saw Gabriella, wet, coming out of the bathroom in a towel. "Well," he stuttered, kicking the door shut with his foot and walking over to set the food on the table, leaving his back to her as he unzipped his jacket. "If you'd hurry and get dressed the food is here." He swallowed hard, trying to focus on getting his jacket off and not Gabriella naked behind him.

Gabriella sighed heavily, looking over at him. "What if I don't feel like getting dressed? Can't I just ..." Exhaling heavily, she shook her head, and walked over toward the couch. "Fine. Whatever."

Stopping, she noticed the shirt he had been wearing earlier. Smirking, Gabriella reached for it and pulled the towel from her body, pulling his shirt on. Tugging the towel from her hair, she let her damp locks fall down over her shoulders before grabbing a pair of panties out of her bag and pulling them on,walking over to him.

"Happy now? Can we eat?"

"Just peachy," he said, forcing a smile.

Setting her food down in front of across the table from himself, he sat down in front of his food. Unwrapping his burger, he looked over and noticed her in his shirt. So maybe it wasn't so easy not to stare when her incredible legs were bare, coming out from my shirt. He may not like her anymore but I wasn't blind. Taking a giant bite of his burger, he averted his eyes to the table.

Gabriella crossed one leg over the other, picking up her burger and taking a big bite of it. "Oh yeah!" She moaned. "This is sooo gooood!" She took another bite of it, her eyes rolling back into her head. She didn't feel so pissy anymore. She couldn't remember why she had been angry in the first place. Smiling over at him after swallowing the bite, she nodded soflty. "Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome," he mumbled, taking another bite of his burger and keeping his eyes off of her. "Just enjoy it so we can go to bed. I'm exhausted and I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day." He bit into his burger again, sighing heavily. She just had to go and moan and make his life even more difficult.

"You know, I know you hate me, or whatever it is you said, but we can have a civil conversation, can't we?" Gabriella asked, putting her burger down and picking up a fry, pointing it at him. "There is one thing that alcohol is good for." She tossed the fry at him, cheese and everything falling off from it as it flew at him. "At least now I'm numb to the way you're acting. Not a blubbering mess like you had me since last night, but it's like you even give a damn about that!" She picked up another fry and stuck it in her mouth.

Troy 's eyes snapped up, giving her a dark glare. "Why should I care how you feel? You didn't give two shits how I felt for years. Fuck you!" He pointing one of his fry at her the way she had pointed one at him. "I would care how you feel if you hadn't hid my God damn kid from me. Don't act like your the victim here, Gabriella!" he barked before stuffing the fry in his mouth.

"Believe me! I know I'm anything but the victim here! I know full well what I did, but knowing what I did and how I feel about what I did doesn't matter. I know what matters here and it's that little girl in there!" She pointed toward the other bedroom with another fry in her hand. "I fucked up! Royally! I don't think anyone can fuck up near as badly as I have! I know that! My daughter hates me! My soul mate hates me! But that is what I have to deal with. That is my fate."

Tossing the fry down, all the anger she was feeling earlier was now multiplied, and it wasn't even Troy she was pissed at. She was pissed at herself. This was all her damned fault and she knew it. "I'm going to bed." She did her best to keep her voice down the more she said, but she was done, pushing herself away from the table and out of the chair.

"Good night, Troy!"

She headed over to the bed and climbed under the covers, pulling them over her head. She knew she was going to have the worst hangover in the morning, but that was her fault too.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Goodnight." He shook his head. "And that's all I got to say to that."

He ate the last bite of his burger and rolled up the paper, tossing it into the bag and tossed a few fries back before throwing them away and the bag too. He tossed her food as well, she obviously wasn't eating. He kicked his shoes off and went over to crawl up in the bed. Flipping the light off, he went back to staring up at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep.

Pulling her pillow more against herself, Gabriella was still shaking with anger. She hated herself for the choices she made. She hated that she had hurt the two people in this world that meant the most to her... She hadn't even told Taylor about Tori. It would be really good to go to her right now or even call, but she couldn't call as drunk as she was right now. She would wait to tell her when she was introducing Tori to her.

Hugging the pillow, She whispered to Troy, not caring if he could hear her or not, because she knew he didn't care how she felt, "I love you." Angry or not, she still loved him more than anything. Troy turned on his side with his back to her. He had heard her, but he was trying to pretend he hadn't. There wasn't a day he hadn't wished for those three little words the entire time she was gone, but now, he just didn't want to hear it. It hurt him.

He closed his eyes, and somehow, someway, found himself falling asleep. Gabriella bit her lip and let her head come out of the blanket a little so she could at least breathe. Sleep was coming hard and fast, thanks to the alcohol. She missed sleeping with Troy's arms around her, and this was only the second night of this arrangement. At least she could hope to dream of him holding her.


	17. Picture Perfect Family

Troy awoke the next morning, his arms wrapped around Lily. He wanted to forgive her and just forget everything that had happened between the two of them and be happy with her and Tori, just like the two of them had planned years ago when they had planned on having children and living together like they had planned. They had wanted to get married and have children and be happy forever. But it wasn't easy like that. The longer he was awake, the sting of her keeping Tori from him was setting in and he knew he couldn't just forgive her like he should. He had pride just as thick as she did and it wasn't going anywhere.

Pulling his arm from her waist, he sat up, keeping the blanket covers around her and pulled himself from her body. She stirred beside him and he looked down at her. She remained asleep, and he was grateful she hadn't woken up to find him holding her. She couldn't know that he still loved her. It was better this way. He decided he'd get ready to go and then go wake Tori. They had breakfast in the lobby restaurant, their interaction pretty much the same as the day before. Tori and Troy paid most of their attention to each other, with Troy only briefly including Gabriella from time to time, just so that Tori would talk to her mother. He had to respect her so Tori would. The thing was, it was easier for him than he cared to admit, and he was doing his best to show his daughter that he loved her mother.

They took an early afternoon flight home and Tori wanted to go shopping. Agreeing, they headed toward downtown LA. The world was going to know about her sooner rather than later, and they weren't going to hide it. They had hidden out in the beach house when they had gotten back together, only because of the way they had left Sharpay and Julian. But there was no reason to hide Troy, and Troy wanted both Tori and Gabriella to know that.

They parked in front of the sports store and Troy ran around his SUV opening both Gabriella's door and Tori's, taking both of their hands. True to fashion, paparazzi swarmed Gabriella.

"Ella, Ella, who's the kid?"

"Troy, you and Ella thinking about tying the knot anytime soon?"

"Hey, kid! Kid! How do you know Ella Leigh?"

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders as Tori took "center stage" in front of them, taking to the lime light quite naturally.

Troy turned his head slightly toward Gabriella, whispering down into her ear, "A natural. Just like her mama."

Gabriella kept her patented smile she usually displayed for paparazzi and fans. She was proud of her daughter, but she knew this was just for show.

"She's my mama!" Tori told them, not even breaking a sweat in front of all the flashing camera lenses and questioning men.

"Your mama?"

"Ella Leigh's your mom?"

"Ella es tu mama?"

"¿Que?"

Some of the paparazzi were already stepping away, making calls to their benefactors, people who would pay big bucks for this information. These pictures would be all over magazines all over the nation and the world by the morning. They'd be all over the internet in a few minutes. This was only the beginning. Troy walked over with Gabriella, stepping between his daughter and the flashing lights to lead them into the store.

Troy and Tori headed off toward the balls and Gabriella decided she needed to call Taylor. Taylor should know about Tori before she sees it all over the television and internet, even if it was over the phone. Taylor didn't really understand, but she said they would talk about it when they brought her niece over to meet her. Gabriella told her she would and slid her phone back in her purse. It was only right. Troy was mad at her. Her best friend was mad at her. All because she kept Tori from everyone. But no one understood. And Troy wouldn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He was mad that she had kept this from him and he was never going to forgive her for this. Taylor would. She may give her the silent treatment for all of five seconds until she saw Tori walk in the door and then she'd be over it. But Troy...

Troy came over with Tori up on his shoulders. "Ready to go, Mama?" he asked, looking down at her.

Gabriella looked up at both of them, pulling her purse over her arm. He hadn't called her anything but Gabriella or Mama... anything but Lily since the night they had fought. She knew he had been serious about this, but not having been called Lily in this long by him, it was starting to weigh her down. She wrapped her arms around her breasts, breathing in deeply.

"Sí, vamanos."

Troy looked up at Troi, arching his eyebrow at her. "Tell me you understand Spanish, Tor."

Tori giggled. "Sí, Daddy," she nodded. "She said 'let's go.'"

Troy shook his head and looked down at Gabriella again who swallowed hard and walked past them out of the door, not saying anything more. Tori leaned over her father's head, looking down over him. "Did I do something, Daddy?"

Troy sighed, reaching up and pulling Tori off of his shoulders, turning her to set her down on the floor in front of him and taking his hand, knowing they should probably get outside to be with her to keep the paparazzi away from her.

"No, Princess, things are just a little strained between you mama and me right now."

He opened the door for them, looking out to see Gabriella waiting by the car, the paparazzi standing around her, snapping pictures. She wasn't answering their questions, just standing there looking beautiful as always.

"Because of me?" Tori asked, looking up at Troy.

"No, Ito. Not because of you."

Troy ushered the vultures away from the car, helping his family in the car before running around and getting in himself. He sat in the car and headed home. Troy knew they were going to have to make a statement, especially now after their little outting. His first game was coming up tomorrow, but he thought he'd invite Entertainment Tonight over to his house in the morning. He'd give ESPN a statement tomorrow night, and then hopefully the world would be satisfied.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella stood in the back yard of their beach house with Mario Lopez answering a few warm up questions. Mario himself had volunteered to come out when he heard who they were interviewing on such short notice. He'd been a fan of Troy's since he began playing for the Lakers. And who wouldn't want the first interview Ella Leigh had ever given? Gabriella kept her private life private, having never granted any interviews, so anyone in their right mind would jump on this opportunity.

How long have you two been together?" Mario asked as they sat at the shaded umbrella table on the porch.

Troy looked over at Lily as he held her hand, Tori siting on his lap.

"Lily–" he turned his head back to Mario Lopez, "that's what I call her." He turned back to Lily, smiling and rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Lily and I have known each other since she moved to Albuquerque. We were neighbors and before we knew it we were best friends." He smiled brightly at her, bringing her hand up to his lips. "I'm sure I was in love with her from the moment I saw her," he winked at her, pressing his lips against her hand to kiss it gently.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, and this smile was real, it wasn't one of her painted on, show smiles that she was used to putting on. She truly meant this smile, because she was sure he meant every word he was saying. It wasn't a show, not right now anyway.

Mario Lopez smiled at the two of them and looked to the little girl. "And what's your name?"

Tori smiled brightly. "Tori. Oh! Victoria Isabella Romero-" She looked back at Troy. "Wait, it's Bolton, right?"

Troy nodded. Even her birth certificate had Bolton on it. He was sure she'd never seen it, not even her Aunt Esme, but her name was Victoria Bolton.

Tori smiled brightly, looking back at Mario. "Victoria Isabella Bolton, but you can call me Tori."

Mario smiled. "That's a very pretty name, Tori."

Tori nodded her head, looking back at Troy with a proud smile but still speaking to Mario. "Sí, Señor."

Mario shook her head, sitting back in the chair across the table from them. "Hey, call me Mario, Tori. We're all friends here."

Tori smiled back at Troy again and then back at Mario. "Sí, Mario. I will."

Mario looked back to Troy and Gabriella. "You've got a very good little girl. You should be proud," he praised both of them, but both of them knew neither of them could take credit for it.

The camera man gave Mario a thumbs up from behind the camera telling her, "We're good to go."

Mario nodded in return. "Thank you." Turning back to the little family in front of him, he smiled and leaned back toward them. "Alright, before we get started, do any of you have any questions?" he asked them. Troy and Gabriella shook their heads and Tori raised her hand. Mario nodded her head, slightly chuckling. "Yes, Tori?"

Tori looked back at Troy and then back at Mario. "Are we really going to be on TV?"

Mario nodded, smiling brightly at her. "Yes, Tori. You really are."

Tori looked back at Tori. "Awesome! Can I call my friends and tell them later?"

Troy laughed, hugging her tightly. "Yeah, you can." He nodded to Mario. "Go ahead."

Mario smiled, nodding. "Alright." Mario turned to look at the camera, his hands on the table in front of him. "Good evening. I'm sitting here with Ella Leigh in her first public interview. Access Hollywood is thrilled to be the first to talk to her about her love life and her past. She's kept her relationships, if any, in the past hidden from public eye, up until now, but within the last month we've learned that she's come out dating NBA's youngest coach, the Lakers' Troy Bolton. But we learned last night as she and Coach Bolton took a shopping outing that they not only share a long history together, but they also share something else together as well, something that solidifies this long relationship. But many questions may be left on everyone's lips and that is why I'm sitting here with the three of them. Ella, Coach Bolton and their daughter Tori."

The camera switched from Mario to the tiny family sitting across from him at the table. "Ella, this is your first public interview where you've chosen to speak about your personal life. Why now?" he asked, the camera still focused on Gabriella, Troy and Tori.

Even though it was down to the wire, Gabriella wasn't ready for this. She'd been rehearsing this for Troy for 10 years, but she still hadn't gotten it right. Now she had to do it for the nation, for the world in syndication, and she wasn't ready for it, but she had to do it , she felt Troy squeeze her hand and for a moment she was sure it was for her, not for show. The camera couldn't see that under the table. She had to believe he still loved her. He wouldn't do anything like that for her if he didn't. She had to believe that.

"I've always wanted to keep my personal life separate from my career, but I recently attended my high school reunion and that's where Troy and I saw each other. He and I were together in high school and when we saw each other..."

She turned, smiling at him, and he finished her sentence, "We felt the same we had back then and couldn't deny it. We picked things up right where we left things off."

Mario sat silently listening to the two of them tell the story, letting Tori come into play where they wanted her to. Mario wasn't going to push the story. If he pushed the story, he wouldn't be helping any.

"But things weren't exactly smooth sailing," Gabriella said honestly.

Troy shook his head. "We were in love as we ever were, but Ella kept trying to tell me something, something about what had happened when we had broken up when we were younger, but I kept trying to tell her we were young and that it was in the past and that things happened, not to worry about it. I didn't want to worry about the past. That things happened. I should have listened to her, but I'm just as stubborn as she is."

He and Mario both laughed, Gabriella only smiled, looking down into her lap. Troy lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. "But what she told me was the greatest thing she could have ever told me." He looked down at his daughter sitting on his lap. "She told me we had a little girl and that we could be a happy family if I could only forgive her."

Gabriella's eyes glistened with tears. She didn't know if this was all just a show or if he was actually doing this all just for her. She couldn't tell. She wanted to believe this was for her, but she couldn't tell. Mario had more questions for the two of them. He also asked Tori a few questions. When the interview was coming to a close, Mario had one more question, and he directed it toward Troy.

"Just one more thing, now that you're a happy family and you're all going to be living together and it's all happily ever after from here out, when's the wedding?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as her mouth went dry. They hadn't talked about marriage since high school, and after this arrangement they were in now, she was sure they wouldn't ever talk about it ever again. Troy shook his head. Mario Lopez was really just like the rest of the paparazzi. All reporters were alike. He should have expected this.

"If I told you," he said, turning his head toward Lily, "then how would it ever be a surprise for her?"

Mario smiled as the camera faded back to her. "Even if the fairy tale ending is still in the making, Ella Leigh and Troy Bolton have a perfect little family and have had for years, even if they haven't known it. I'm Mario Lopez and this is Access Hollywood."

The cameraman gave him a cut sign with his hand and said, "That's a wrap," before standing and the crew stared to break up.

Mario sat forward on his seat, smiling at the three of them. "You guys have nothing to worry about. This is a beautiful story and you three told it beautifully. Especially you, Tori. You really love your parents. I'm excited for the three of you to get to know each other, and I hope you'll invite me for a follow up in a year or so. Or maybe for the wedding when it happens." He looked over to Troy as he stood. "Good luck, all of you."

When the three of them were left alone, Troy told Tori to go get ready. He was taking her to see her first game. Gabriella moved to leave and he caught her hand.

"I was thinking we could all go."

Gabriella looked down at his hand wrapped around hers and then back into his eyes. "Are you sure? I could just stay here? Maybe go over to Taylor's."

Troy shook his head. "No. We should go as a family."

Gabriella agreed and they all got ready to go to Troy's game.


	18. Suspension

They had a little bit of time before the game, so they decided to head over to Chad and Taylor's for a late lunch. Taylor sat on the couch in her living room with her hand laid across her stomach as Chad and Troy cooked. Tori watched as Taylor's stomach moved every time the baby kicked. Gabriella sat beside her with her elbow propped on the back of the couch, her face resting on her hand. She'd had two full days with her her now. Tonight would be the first home game with Troy down at the arena and Tori was looking forward to it. Gabriella was, but she knew it would be more of Troy's little show.

He had been going above and beyond in his displays of affection for her and it was getting to be suffocating for her. She loved him, but it was too much for her. She wanted his real love, not this fake love, but she knew he didn't love her anymore. He had made it very clear when he had laid out this arrangement for her. It was all her fault and she knew it. If she would have just sucked up her pain and her pride and just came back to him when she found out she was pregnant with Tori, they would have been happy by now. But she had been selfish and scared. And now that he knew, he didn't want her anymore. He was staying with her because their daughter deserved both of his parents.

Taylor and Gabriella couldn't talk very well about her and Troy with Tori laying there with them. So while she was laying there playing with the baby, they enjoyed the quiet time they had with her. Tori looked up at Taylor when the baby kicked back at her hand for probably the hundredth time.

"And it doesn't hurt?"

Taylor shook her head, running her fingers through the girl's long brown hair. "No, sweetie. It doesn't hurt at all."

Tori looked over at her mother. "Mama," Gabriella still wasn't used to hearing her or anyone call her that, but she still liked the sound of it, "when are you and Daddy going to have a baby?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and Taylor turned to look at her. She was aware of what was going on between her best friend and her husband's best friend, so she knew this question had to be a loaded one for G.

"Ummm..." Gabriella really didn't know how to answer that. So, she was honest with her, smiling softly for her daughter.

"I don't know, Tori."

She wished she did. She was scared to have another child with Troy. She wanted to be married to him and have another child or two with him. She wanted the child she lost with him, but that was all in the past and they may not even have a real future together.

"Daddy and I haven't discussed it."

Tori nodded, looking up at Taylor. "May I play your XBox?"

Taylor nodded, shifting slightly on the couch. "Go ahead."

Tori moved over to the TV cabinet and turned on the TV and XBox before picking out a game from the game collection.

"Wow, G! I'm so sorry."

Gabriella leaned her head over onto Taylor's stomach, wrapping her arms around her best friend and hugging her tightly. "I hate this, Tay. How am I supposed to go on like this?"

Taylor held her best friend close to her, running her fingers through her hair. "You will. You're strong."

Gabriella felt her niece kick her head and she pulled her head back slightly. "She's a strong one."

Taylor ran her hand over Gabriella's head. "She is. Just like her daddy."

Gabi caressed Taylor's stomach softly. "Troy and I won't have anymore children. He doesn't love me anymore."

Taylor covered her best friend's mouth shaking her head. "Don't you talk like that. Especially around your daughter. Little hears hear everything!" She arched her eyebrow highly, looking over at Tori and back to Gabriella. "Troy loves you, honey. He's just making you pay for all the pain he's feeling right now because you kept this secret from him. Believe you me, if Chad ever kept something this big from me, you'd better believe I'd be punishing him to high heaven." She planted her hand on her hip and snapped her fingers on her other hand a couple times, making a "you better believe me, honey" face.

Gabriella tried to smile, but failed horribly. "I don't know," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap, biting her lip.

Taylor nodded. "I know. I know you two. I've been the one fortunate enough to know both of you throughout these ten years that both of you have been apart, and I KNOW that the two of you have loved each other the whole time that you were apart."

Gabriella shook her head. "But this isn't about the time that we were apart, Taylor," she said, using her best friend's full name, not her nickname. "I kept his daughter from him. That little girl right over there. The most PERFECT little girl in the entire world."

She looked over at her and she knew that, she knew that, and she had kept her from herself as well. She didn't even know the boy herself and she wanted to so much. She had been a selfish bitch, choosing her career over raising a family and living happily ever after with Troy, all because she had been scared. But what had she been afraid of? Honestly. What had she been afraid of? When the baby had come out healthy and she had all ten fingers and all ten toes, why hadn't she picked up the phone and called him right then? It was because she was a selfish bitch and she wanted her goddamned career instead of a happy, loving family with Troy and the daughter they could have raised together...

And she was afraid she'd leave them for it. She was afraid if she did call Troy, she wouldn't be good enough for them. Her parents weren't good enough parents for her, they didn't want her and love her, so what if she wasn't good enough for this baby? What if she still wasn't? What if she still wasn't good enough for Tori? And with out Troy loving her, what was to stop her from leaving. Troy had what he wanted now. He had a child. And maybe he could go back to Sharpay. She had always been faithful to him. She loved him. Sharpay would never have done what Gabriella had done to him. Sharpay would never have left him. She wasn't a heartless bitch. She was the good one. She always had been...

"Stop it, Gabriella! Stop it right now!" Taylor said, cutting Gabriella off in her thoughts.

Gabriella turned her head back to her best friend, blinking. "What?"

Taylor crossed her arms over her stomach. "I know you, G. 'Troy doesn't love me.' 'Troy should go back to Sharpay.' 'I'm not good enough for him.' Just stop! Ok? Just stop! Stop! You're done! Troy loves you."

Gabriella looked back down at her hands, biting her lip, tears dripping down softly from her eyes. "Then why is he doing this?" Gabi whispered through a soft sob.

"Because he's hurting," Taylor whispered back, pulling Gabriella back into her arms, "but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Give him time to cool down. I saw the three of you last night. I saw the way he looks at you. It's the way he's always looked at you. He never looked at Sharpay that way. He loves you. He always will love you, G. Always. I know this. Believe me."

Gabriella lifted her head, looking up at her best friend, wiping her tears from her face. "I'm trying. I want to believe that he does. There are times I think that he does. But then there are times... Like when we got home last night. After we made Tori's bed, and we tucked her in. After we shut our door... He didn't say another word to me," she whispered, biting her lip, leaning back against the couch, holding her legs up against her body. "We got ready for bed and he slept on one side of the bed and I slept on the other." She closed her eyes, laying her head down on the back of the couch, shaking her head softly.

Taylor turned to Gabriella, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Give him him time, G. He's hurting. You all need time to adjust. He might need a little more time than you and maybe even Tori. But I know he still loves you. I see it in his eyes. I know it's still there. He does still love you. I know he still loves you."

Gabriella opened her wet eyes, looking up at Taylor, her lip quivering. "I don't see it. I can't."

rested her head against Gabriella's forehead, holding her close. "You will. Give it time. Give him time."

Gabriella nodded slowly, her head still leaning against Taylor's gently. The five of them ate dinner together and then headed down to the arena. Troy and Chad left Gabriella and Tori on the court and headed to the locker room, Taylor had stayed home.

"How's it going with the your daughter?" Chad asked as they entered the locker room.

"Great. Tori's amazing."

Troy shut the door, not wanting any of his players hearing anything Chad and he discuss behind the door. Sure, the whole world knew about Tori by now, but this was his personal life. Anything that he had to say about him and Lily or anything that was happening at the house had nothing to do with the world didn't need to be heard by his team, especially Julian. Troy was sure he'd give anything to have Lily back, if he heard that she and Troy were haven't problems, he was sure he'd swoop in.

But they really weren't having problems. Not really. He loved her more than ever and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, and he knew that she loved him, but he was hurting over the betrayal of her keeping their daughter from him. Maybe if she would have said on the night of the reunion "hey Troy, we have a daughter," maybe, just maybe, he could have forgiven her, but he couldn't know that now. All he knew now was that she kept it from her from him and that hurt him.

"What about you and Pepper?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't know man. She says she was scared. I don't know."

Chad scoffed, holding up his hands. "Scared? Of what? What in the hell would she be scared of?"

Troy sat down at his desk, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know."

The truth was he did know. He knew his Lily all to well. And she was his Lily still. He'd still held her in his arms these last few nights when they'd slept. She didn't know, but he did. He still watched her as they slept. He still loved her more than ever. He would never stop loving her. And nothing would ever stop him from loving her. Not even her keeping his child from him.

"Man, I don't know how you can just forgive her for this."

Troy leaned forward in his seat over his desk. "How can't I? She's the love of my life. She's the mother of my children. I'm never going to stop loving her."

Chadshook his head. "Wait, whoa! Children?"

Troy shook his head. "Children." He sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "Lily got pregnant when we were in high school. She lost it. Just a few weeks before she left. We fought... About losing her... About loving each other." He shook his head, holding his hands over the back of his neck. "That was the last time we were together. That was the time Tori was conceived."

Chad shook his dread-locked head. "How do you know the kid is yours?"

Troy snapped his eyes up at Chad. "I know. Lily hasn't been with anyone but me. I know her. She didn't even sleep with De Aquila. Tori is mine."

Chad held his hands up. "Alright. I believe you. So now what?"

Troy shook his head, breathing in deeply. "I've told Lily that there's nothing between us. We put on a front for the world. We're a happy family. No one knows any differently. Even to Tori. But behind our bedroom door... nothing."

Chad winced. "Don't you think that's kinda harsh... I mean... on you too?" Chad gestured down toward Troy's crotch under the desk. "There's only so much a man can take."

Troy shifted slightly, stretching his back. "Believe me, I know. But I won't go forever like this. I miss her already. I love Lily. More than my life. This won't go on forever. But I've got my hand. Admittedly it's not the same." He shook his head like he felt shame in admitting it.

"I couldn't do it," Chad groaned, leaning back in his seat.

"Believe me, I don't want to," Troy said, closing his eyes, thinking about his Lily, covering his eyes with his hand, taking a deep breath and letting it go heavily.

"Then what are you going to do?" Chad asked, leaning forward on his knees.

Troy looked up at the ceiling in his office, shaking his head. "I don't know. I can't just go back on what I've told her. I can't just go say 'Forget it. I miss you. I need you.'"

Chad laughed, sitting up straight. "Of course not! That would mean you made a mistake! We never admit we made mistakes! Why don't you just take her home tonight after the game and fuck her silly? After you put Tori to bed obviously."

Troy shook his head, laughing out loud. "You're fucking serious!"

Chad laughed, nodding his head repeatedly. "Fuck yeah! She'll get the picture!"

Troy looked up as the team started filing into the locker room, shaking his head. "You know, this advice from anyone else, I wouldn't believe it."

Chad laughed even more. "That's why I'm your best friend, because I give you the best damned advice ever!"

Troy looked back at him. "Yeah. Whatever," he laughed, shaking his head and pulling the clipboard out from his desk. "We shouldn't be talking about fucking my girlfriend on opening night of the season."

Chad couldn't help but laugh even more. "Yeah, it's your marital problems, not mine!"

Troy looked up pointing the pen he had just picked up at his best friend. "She's not my wife."

Chad held his hands up as if the pen was a gun. "Yet! I saw the way you looked at her at dinner. When are you going to ask her?"

Troy dropped the pen in his hand, leaning forward over his desk, gripping at the long strands of his hair. "I've wanted to marry her for years, Chad. Since before she ran away. I asked her to marry me before prom when we were seniors in high school. I was serious about it then."

Chad snickered. "I know man. So why you waiting?"

Troy looked up at him. "You've got to be joking,"

"Why would I be joking?" Chad held up his hands again, this time in a defeated manner. "Ok, ok. I will admit that I am the jokester. I am the prankster. But if you say you asked her to marry you what – when when we were in high school? A ten year engagement?" Chad gave Troy a sourpuss face. "Come on, man! That's just lame! Taylor and I were engaged 5 months after I finally asked her to marry me, and that's only because she said that's because caterers and those types of people need at least that amount of time to get their stuff together for you. Honestly, I think it's a crock of shit. I think if you have money like you and Pepper, you could tell caterers and people who rent out places for receptions and everything like that, you could get married tomorrow."

Troy stood, clearing his throat and turning to look in the mirror to the side of his desk to straighten his tie. Chad turned as well, walking over behind Troy, patting his back.

"Nervous of the little woman?"

Chad swallowed hard, averting his eyes from Chad, keeping them on his tie. "Don't call her that."

Chad laughed turning back to the desk, picking up the clipboard and pen. "Why don't you compose yourself and I'll go out and start briefing the boys."

Chad left a flustered Troy standing in front of his mirror fussing over a tie that had been perfect to begin with. a while later, he walked out from the locker room behind his team as they hustled out onto the court just before the game was almost to start. He saw Lily and Ito talking to the food vendor and he couldn't help but stop and smile. That was his family. It was perfect. There was no reason why he shouldn't just walk over there, wrap his arms around her and not let go. He could, but here, she wouldn't know if it was for show or if he actually meant it. And she wouldn't know. But what if he leaned in and whispered in her ear that he loved her, would she believe then?

Chad came up beside him, patting him on the back. "There they are, buddy. Past. Present. And future staring you right in the face. What are you going to do about it?"

Troy let out a heavy breath of air as he turned his gaze over to his friend. "Well, nothing now. Should we get this game going?"

Chad shook his head and mumbled, "Chicken shit!"

They both walked over to where the team's chairs were lined up, Troy sat down his clipboard down on his seat as Lily and Ito walked over to them.

"Hola, Daddy!" Tori said, grabbing onto his hand as she came around in front of him.

Troy looked at his daughter, leaning down to pick her up. "Hola, Tori. Welcome to the New Staples Stadium."

She smiled down at her daddy. "Is this your stadium, Daddy?"

Troy laughed, shaking his head and looking over at Lily. She looked like she had been crying. Only he would know that though. He knew those eyes. She hid it well behind her makeup and her smile that she put on for the world, but he could tell. He knew his Lily. Lily wasn't even looking at him. She looked up at Tori and smiled rubbing her back as Troy answered his daughter.

"No, Tori. I don't own it." He sat Tori down on her seat, handing her the clipboard. "Here, go brief the team with your Uncle Chad." Troy told Tori, rubbing her shoulder, nodding to Chad.

Chad nodded back as he sat down beside Tori to go over the opening plays with her. They still had plenty of time before the game was supposed to start. Troy's mind was reeling from what he and Chad had been talking about prior to coming out onto the court and then just as they had come out. He wanted her. More than ever, he wanted her, but he didn't know how to just tell her. But maybe Chad was right. Maybe he was chicken shit. No, he wasn't chicken shit. He had to do it. He needed to do it. Every fiber in his being was telling him he needed to lean right in and ...

From the side of them, the looming figure of Julian De Aquila was watching them. When he had found out Ella had a child with Troy Bolton he was pissed! He wanted to punch the mother fucker out! It had been like the morning when Ella had come over to his penthouse. He had never thought he would hit her, but he had come pretty damned close... And he wasn't even drunk now... But he got pretty damned drunk yesterday... again. That could have been the two of them... Well, she'd always put off telling people about their engagement. Would she have ever have told him about the child she had with Troy Bolton? Probably fucking not.

From the sounds of it, if the he and Ella had gotten married, instead of breaking up, Coach Bolton would have never found out he had a daughter and the world would have never found out. Gabriella was a fucking liar, not only to the fucking men she played games with, but to the fucking world, and Julian was pissed! He was fucking pissed, and he was about fucking ready to do something about it. He had been fucking replaced by the man... well, he didn't fucking care that he had been her first love or that she had had a kid by him ten fucking years ago. They had been in love and she left him for a man that was what? Or had she ever been in love with him? He had no faith in her anymore. She never looked at him the way she was looking at that mother fucker. He wanted to ram that cocksucker into the floor!

And as he saw Coach Bolton put the child down and turn to Ella, he couldn't hold back any longer. His rage took over him and he burst out from the huddle of his teammates, making a beeline straight for Coach Bolton.

"Hijo de puta!" he said, his fist coming into contact with Troy's jaw, knocking him down.

He fell slightly against Gabriella as he went flying down to the ground. Chad was able to react quickly, keeping Gabriella on her feet, even though she wouldn't have fallen anyway, but he wasn't going to chance it.

Troy looked up at De Aquila. "Again?"

This had been the second time the Latino had knocked him on his ass, and this time, there hadn't been any warning. Gabriella looked up at Julian, her eyes watering as she leaned down to help up the man she had always loved even when she had been with the man who had just knocked him down.

"Jules? What was that for?"

Julian stared down at her as she helped up the man he couldn't even stand to look at. The crowd was going crazy, but they could care less.

"What was that for? What was that for?" Julian shook his head, looking over the woman he thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "¡Puede pudrirse en el infierno!"

The security officials ushured the three of them back into the security office, shutting the door behind them. Two officers kept Julian away from Troy and Gabriella as the security director Trevor Haviland stood beside them.

"What in the world is going on here, Troy?" the director asked him as Troy held Gabriella in his arms.

"It's personal, Trevor," Troy said, looking over to De Aquila, not wanting to air out their problems here.

Trevor shook his head, looking between the both of them. "The moment you brought it onto the field it became our business, Troy."

Troy sighed, kissing the top of Gabriella's head.

"Now, do one of you want to tell me what's going on?" Trevor asked and Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"Would you like to sit down, babe?" he asked, whispering beside her ear.

She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly. A part of her could tell he was sincere, he was caring about her, but was it love?

"Anybody?" Trevor impatiently and loudly urged when neither man answered.

Gabriella turned her head to the director, taking a slow breath. "This is my fault."

Both Troy and Julian's eyes widened drastically.

"What?" Troy asked as Julian questioned "Que?" at the same time.

They both knew why she was saying it, but they hadn't expected her to say anything. Trevor turned his attention to her, baffled.

"Why would all this be your fault, my dear?"

Gabriella sighed when the gruff man's demeanor changed. She knew it was only because of who she was or because she was a girl. Either way, she didn't like it.

"De Aquila and I were dating," she told the director firmly, holding Troy's arms around her, only making a brief glance over to Julian when she said his name, "before Troy and I got back together. Julian didn't like that when he and I broke up, Troy and I got back together, even though Troy and I hadn't been together in over ten years." Even though it pained her to say that, she felt it necessary for the situation. "I thought it was settled, but apparently I was wrong," she said, her gaze turning back to Jules again.

He took a deep breath, looking at the guards that had ushered him into the room before looking back at Gabriella.

"De Aquila?" Trevor prompted Julian.

Right now, Julian was wishing he had never done anything, no matter how much he hated Coach Bolton. He shook his head.

"We can handle this away from here."

Trevor shoved his hands in his tight pockets. "You're damned right. You won't be handling it here because you're both on two week probation."

Troy, Julian and Gabriella all three stopped in shock at that.

"Excuse me?" Troy questioned, looking down at Gabriella and then back up at Trevor.

Trevor shook his head, pulling his hands back up out of his pockets. "My hands are tied. You know regulations, Troy. Take this time to spend with your new family."

Troy nodded, looking back down at Gabriella, kissing the top of her head. "Yes, sir."

Trevor turned his head slightly. "You're free to go. Go on. Get out of here." He turned to De Aquila. "Not you, De Aquila."

Troy and Gabrielle paused for a moment before walking out the door, hearing Trevor tell Julian he wants him to seek anger management counseling.

"I'm sorry about that," Gabriella whispered softly as they shut the door behind them and walked down the long white hall behind them after leaving the security office.

Troy pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head. "Shhhh. Don't worry about it. Let's just get our little girl and get out of here. Unless you'd like to stay and watch the game?"

She looked up at him, swallowing lightly. "You're not coaching. We don't need to stay."

He nodded, rubbing her side softly. "Ok. Let's go." She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. They had left Tori with Chad and the game had already started, so they were sure she was going to be upset when they told her it was time to go. Walking out onto the court, they walked over to Chad and Tori. Gabriella stood back a little as Troy took the clipboard from Tori. She looked over at Gabriella, frowning heavily before wrapping her arms around Troy's shoulders and jumping up around his body, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting troy carry him.

Troy tapped Chad's shoulder and he turned to look at him, looking past him over to Gabi and back at Troy. No words needed to be said. Troy had put his clipboard on the seat and Pepper looked clearly upset as did Tori. Chad nodded, patting Troy's arm, tilting his head back and signaling for him to get on out of here. He could handle it. He knew Troy would call him later. Troy nodded his head and turned back toward Gabriella as Chad turned back toward the game.

Troy took Lily's hand as they headed off the court through the locker room exit.

"Why do we have to go?" Tori asked as they got down into the hallway toward the locker room. "And why did De Aquila hit you, Daddy? Are you ok? Is your jaw hurting? Can you fire him?"

Troy shook his head, smiling at his daughter. "No, Ito. I can't fire him. I'm not his boss. It doesn't really work like that."

Tori shook her head, grunting in Spanish as she shifted in her daddy's arms. "You should be able to!"

Troy shook his head. "I can't, Pumpkin."

Tori pouted slightly, turning to look at her mama. "Is this your fault?"

Troy turned to look down at Gabriella, taking a deep breath. "Tori!"

He looked to his daughter sighing heavily as Gabriella closed her eyes. Troy unwrapped one arm around his daughter and wrapped it around Gabriella, pulling her closer to him. "Let's just go home. Have some dinner and we can watch the game on TiVo."

Tori looked up at her daddy. "TiVo? We can pause it and make popcorn?"

Troy laughed, nodding his head. "We can pause it and go to down to Rockenwagner for hot chocolate if you want!"

Tori laughed out loud, hugging her daddy tightly. Almost an hour later, the three of them walked into the beach house, Troy carrying Tori and Gabriella walking in front of them, tossing her keys in the bowl on the credenza.

"Hungry?" Troy asked, shutting the door behind them. "I could make us some dinner before we sit down for the game."

Tori pulled her head off her daddy's shoulder nodding.

"I can help," Gabriella spoke quietly as the light sensor turned on the entryway light, letting the two of them walk into the kitchen in front of her.

"We can all help," Troy said, turning his head back to Tori, heading toward the kitchen after taking Gabriella's hand. "You know, Tori," Troy said as the light sensor flipped on in the kitchen above their heads as they walked into the room, "I taught your mama everything she knows about cooking."

Gabriella finally laughed, causing Tori to crack a laugh as well. "It's almost true," she smiled at Tori, "but he knows NOTHING about Latino flavor!"

Troy laughed out loud, setting Tori up on the island counter, shrugging his shoulders. "This is true, but we've got a whole life time to learn, don't we Tor?"

Tori nodded quickly, "¡Si!"

Gabriella laughed but then pursed her lips together for a moment, smirking at them. "Lección número uno?" Troy looked over to Tori who looked up at her daddy, eyes wide, smiling brightly. "That a yes?" Gabriella urged them on, in English for Troy's benefit.

She had been trying to teach him Spanish... for Tori's benefit for when she was able to tell him about her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to pressure him on that right now, especially since he was still pissed at her. Tori nodded quickly and both of them turned their heads to Gabriella.

"Bring it on, Mama!" Troy said, winking at her.

Gabriella felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach as she bit her lip and her breath sped up. "Empanadillas sound good?" she asked both of them, trying to keep her eyes off Troy's.

She couldn't meet his eyes... Not with the way he had just made her stomach flip. Troy smiled brightly at Ito, raising his eyebrows high above his eyes as Ito nodded excitedly.

"I think we both would like that, babe!" Troy said, turning from his daughter and walking over to Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She swallowed hard, trapped between him, his arms and the counter, her breath catching in her throat. He kissed the side of her head, causing her to close her eyes.

"What can we do to help?" he asked, whispering in her ear, his hand sliding down over her hip.

She opened her eyes, looking over at Tori, still afraid to look up at Troy. "Tori, you can get the flour out, por favor?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip, keeping her eyes lowered.

Troy pulled her closer to him, knowing she was avoiding him as Tori hopped off the counter. Gabriella moved to get more ingredients, but Troy, kept her more against the island with his body. "Wait a second there, baby," he grunted, barely whispering against her ear.

Gabriella felt her legs go weak beneath her and she was grateful Troy was holding her in his arms against his body. She finally turned her eyes up to him, swallowing as she bit her lip. Troy looked down into her dark eyes, running his fingers through her long locks. Gabriella's heart felt like it was about ready to beat right out of her chest when she saw that look in his cerulean gaze. She was so confused. The way he was looking at her... The way he was holding her in his arms... It was almost as though she could feel the love he used to have for her. She was afraid to think it was possible he was showing her real love.

"Julian didn't hurt you, did he?" Troy asked and almost all those thoughts faded away from Gabriella's mind.

He was still unsure how to show her everything was alright and that things between them was alright, flat out of saying he forgave her, but that wasn't the type of man he was. He couldn't easily forgive.

"I'm fine," she answered softly, her eyes dropping.

She hadn't expected him to ask about Jules, not when he was holding her this close. It was all just as how she knew it. She should have known it, but she had been foolish and gotten her hopes up. But then he brushed his lips over hers, his hand softly sliding down her back. He hadn't kissed her since they had arrived in Albuquerque and they had both missed hit. But he had known about Tori at that time. Had it been fake? It hadn't felt fake.

He pulled her closer to him and she moaned into his mouth softly. When they both finally pulled away, Tori was standing between them, looking up at them. Gabriella bit her lip and Troy laughed.

"Hey there, Tor," he cleared his throat, placing his hand on his daughter's head, smoothing down her hair a little.

"I almost didn't think you two did that," Tori commented, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"What?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella and then back to Tori. "Kiss?"

Tori nodded. "Do you two have sex?"

Both Troy and Gabriella stopped, shocked. "WHAT?"

Neither one of them could believe the question had come from their nine-year-old daughter's mouth. "Titi Esme and Rico have sex. Joey's parents had sex too. Do you?"

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to his side, rubbing the side of her stomach. "You're here, aren't you?"

Tori shook her head, confused. "Si..."

Troy smiled, hugging Gabriella. "Parents have to have sex to have children, and if you're here, then then that means we have sex."

Tori looked between the two of them, shaking her head. "No it doesn't. I'm nine years old. You had sex nine years ago to have me. Do you have sex now?"

Gabriella did and didn't like that her daughter knew so much about her life. She didn't want any secrets kept from him, but it hurt her to know that she had kept them from him in the first place.

Troy looked over to Gabriella and back to Tori. "Yes. We do. We make love. When you're with someone who you love and you want to share your life with them, you make love to them."

Gabriealla looked up at Troy, smiling at his answer. It wasn't the complete truth. They hadn't made love in over two weeks. One, because they had been away from each other, and two because of the stipulations he had put on her after he found out about Tori. But they had been making love prior to that. It was an answer she would have wanted him to give their daughter and she loved him for it.

Tori handed her mama the flour, and smiled. "Can I go play my DS instead of cook?"

Troy laughed, looking over at Gabriella. "Why not?"

Gabriella nodded and Troy turned back to Tori. "Go ahead."

Troy turned back to Gabriella, placing his hands on either side of her on the island, looking down into her eyes. "Our daughter is asking about sex... Should we be worried?" Troy asked quietly as Tori ran up the stairs to her room.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Why should we be?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "We we having sex in your parents house when we were sixteen, Troy. She's only 9, yes, but if we are open and honest with her about things, we're going to have a better relationship with her than at least I did with my parents..."

Troy sighed heavily, leaning his head against hers, rubbing her arms softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose softly. "I promise you, we will never be your parents."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to talk about them or even think about them for that matter. "I know we won't," she weakly agreed.

Even though she had left her daughter with her aunt, she did what was better for her. She didn't neglect him. She didn't toss him aside and care less what happened to him. Gabriella wanted what was better for her daughter. And now her daughter was with her and her daddy.

After dinner and the game was over, both Tori and Gabriella was fast asleep on Troy's lap. He shook Garbriella's shoulder, rousing her awake.

"Lily," he whispered as she slowly sat up.

She yawned, looking up at him. "Game's over?" she asked, swallowing and blinking a few times.

He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you go on up to bed and I'll be there after I tuck Tori in bed."

Gabriella nodded, rubbing her nose as she slid her legs off of the couch from under the Lakers throw blanket she was curled up under.

"Wait," Troy said, pulling her back to him.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly before letting her go quickly. Gabriella blinked softly before slowly standing up.

"I'll be right up," he told her.

"Mmmhmm..."

She couldn't think, let alone talk. Turning around, she walked around behind the couch and up the stairs. He was really starting to confuse her even more than before. Was he really still in love with her? Kissing her, holding her, touching her? The way he was looking at her...? All signs of the way he used to feel about her, and she was really starting to believe in them.

She walked into their bedroom at the far end of the hall and to her armoire, opening the top drawer to pull out a lavender nightgown. Walking into the bathroom, she changed into the nightgown, leaving the clothes she had been wearing in the hamper and walking back into the bedroom, crawling up into the bed. She pulled the covers up around her, yawning heavily. She was tired. It had been a long day and she was ready to just fall asleep, but she wanted to wait for Troy, even if he was just going to turn over and hug the other side of the bed. It was still nice to have him there with her though.

Troy closed the door to Tori's bedroom and walked down the hall to his and Gabriella's bedroom, ready to take back the life he and Gabriella had before Tori came into it. He loved his daughter and he was happy he had her and he wasn't upset over her being a part of it. He was pissed Lily had kept her from him. But he was going to do everything he could to get over it. If that meant sucking it up and moving past it, then he would, because he missed her. Not just sexually, he missed holding her, he missed loving her.

Walking into the room, he saw her laying down in the bed, and walked over to her, pulling off his clothes along the way. By the time he got to her, he realized she was fast asleep.

"Lily?" he asked, climbing up onto the bed, placing his hand on her back.

She moved closer to her pillow, not waking in the slightest. He sighed heavily, pulling the covers over both of them as he wrapped his arms around her and wrapped his body around hers.

"I love you, Lily. Porsiemrpay."


	19. Per Siempre

Chad had showed up to the house the next night, annoyed and frustrated. He hadn't told Troy the night before, but he and Taylor hadn't had sex in as long or longer than Troy and Gabriella. Troy didn't know exactly why they were out drinking until they were there and Chad had thrown back a few. Troy had decided to drink along with him. Gabriella was home with Tori, and despite everything that was going on, he knew that Gabriella was a good mother. She would take care of their daughter.

By the time they were ready to go home, they were both too shitfaced to drive, so they took cabs home. Chad would come get his SUV tomorrow. By the time Troy got home, he could barely walk inside the house. The alarm went off and the lights turned on above his head.

Turning to the alarm panel, he silently cursed it out, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Troy typed in some keys, barely able to see them, but it shut up so he assumed he had entered the right code.

"Goooood alarm," he mumbled, tripping some before catching himself on the hallway table. He almost knocked over a vase of lilies but was able to catch it, even if the water did spill all over. "Damn flowers."

He leaned over, pulling his left shoe off and tossing it before doing the same with his right. Troy headed for the steps, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it. Funny enough it landed on the chandelier near the steps.

"Ha! Score!" he silently celebrated.

By the time he got to the top step he had his belt undone, pulling it out and dropping it there. He stumbled down the hall to his and Gabriella's room, opening the door and kicking off his jeans. He tripped and landed face first on the ground but managed not to be too noisy.

"Damn it."'

He dragged himself up onto the side of the bed. "Pssssst, Bianca, psssssst! ET phone home!" he slurred through a whisper, swaying slightly. "Hey, you, baby momma, I need your help."

If Gabriella had been asleep, she was sure the alarm would have woken her. But she knew it was only Troy coming home. It wouldn't have gone off so quickly had it been anyone else. Gabriella knew if it woke Tori, she would have been in there asking for Troy. But when the door opened, it wasn't Tori. It was Troy. When he crawled up on the bed, Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, inhaling deeply. He was drunk. If she hadn't been able to smell it, his behavior and ET reference was enough to tell her.

"What do you need help with?"

Troy glanced back at his ass and back at her. "To get my big old butt in the bed with my wife-to-be so we can sleep together!" He tried to climb up onto the bed, but fell back again. "SEEEE, I can't stand up and get on the bed! My ass is not allowing me... and I realllllly wanna lay with you. I miss holding you."

Okay so he was drunk as shit and tomorrow he'd probably kick myself but right now all he wanted was to get in bed and be thankful for the things he had, even if some of it was downright shit these days. Gabriella bit her lip to keep it from trembling. This isn't what she wanted, not from Troy, not from the only man she'd ever loved ever. But she wasn't about to tell him no. She couldn't. Sliding out of bed, she walked around to his side and wrapped her arms around him, using her full body strength to pick him up and sit with him back down on the bed.

"There. There you go. You're up on the bed." She let go of him and stood to walk back to her side of the bed.

"Noooo!" he cried out, grabbing her wrist and tugging her back to him. "You stay here with me. I said we sleep together and I mean it!" He pulled both of them back to lay on the bed so she was practically on top of him and closed his eyes. "Verrrrrryyyy comfy!"

Closing her eyes tightly, she inhaled deeply, coughing at the strong alcohol odor. "T, you need a shower."

"Noooooooo, I don't. I just need lotssssssssssssssss of sleep! Now, hush, Lily's trying to sleep, you'll wake her!" He yawned, stretching his arms out some but still not letting Lily go.

Gabriella reluctantly but defiantly pulled herself from Troy's arms. "Lily's not asleep, and she doesn't want to sleep." She moved over to her side of the bed, pulling her pillow against her breasts, hugging it tightly. "Just go to sleep, Troy."

Troy faked a sniffle, poking her in the butt with his finger. "You don't wanna sleep with me?"

"More than anything," she barely whispered. "What I want doesn't matter, Troy." She swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a shaky breath. "Please sleep."

Troy frowned heavily. "I don't wanna sleep." He turned on his side, tugging Gabriella closer to him. "Not unless I can hold you. I never get to hold you." Alright, so it wasn't the complete truth. He'd held her every night since they had brought Tori home, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Gabriella inhaled shakily, her lip trebling. "Why would you even want to? I'm not anything to you anymore. I'm just a facade. Something to make our daughter and the rest of the world happy."

"You don't believe that, do you?" he asked, burying his face in her hair. "You should know better," he mumbled, kissing the back of her head before cuddling closer, tugging the covers over the two of them and closing his eyes.

Gabriella wiped away a rebel tear, biting her lip. "I don't know what I believe anymore."

"You should know I love you even when I hate you, Lily," Troy murmured, yawning. "Maybe that's why I made up this stupid thing. So we could be together but I also protected myself!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to kick me to the curb? I mean if we're going to be miserable anyway."

Gabriella swallowed hard, pulling his arms around her more even though she knew it would only hurt more tomorrow when he woke up and wasn't drunk anymore.

"No, because you might move on without me, or fall for someone else, or fall out of love with me. I can't chance that. Even if being with you hurts."

"I've never loved anyone but you," Gabriella told him somberly. "And I could never move on from you. You're my everything. Per siempre."

"You moved on before... when you left me. When you took my daughter and left... you found someone else."

Gabriella shook her head. "I hid. I never moved on. I couldn't. I promised you forever, and I meant it, even if I was scared."

Troy sighed, turning away from her and hugging his own pillow. "I don't believe you. You stole my daughter and hid her away and forgot about us."

Gabriella couldn't do this. Not anymore.

"I'll be downstairs on the couch."

She would have slept in the guest room, but then Tori would really think something was wrong. The couch was more easily explained and shrugged off.

"Good night, Troy."

She pushed herself out of the bed, leaving her pillow there. She'd use a throw pillow and the throw blanket over the back of the couch. She didn't need anything else... The one thing she did need, she couldn't have and never would again.

"Gabriella, get back in bed!" He tured to look at her. "There's no damn reason for you to sleep on the couch! You're ruining my high."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from hers eyes as she turned back to face him, crossing her arms over her breasts. "I don't deserve shit!"

Troy stood out of the bed and moved over to her. He was a little wobbly, but he wasn't backing down. "That's the fire I've been missing, Lily."

Gabriella blinked her eyes. "Why'd you call me that?"

Troy turned her around backing her up against the bed. "Isn't that your name?"

Gabriella watched as his hand trailed over her arm. "Sí... but–"

Troy shook his head, leaning in closer to her. "No buts," he whispered, his lips feather close to her lips. "You've always been my Lily and you will always be my Lily."

He knew no matter what, she was still his Lily, despite what she had done. Sure, she had kept his daughter from him and his Lily wouldn't have done that, but he was beginning to understand even though he hadn't really given her a chance to talk about it, except for when they were fighting about it. But he understood because he knew his Lily would never do anything to him to hurt him. The longer he had to think about it, the more the understood.

That didn't mean he didn't miss the time he missed out on, both with Lily and his daughter, but he wasn't as upset as he had been with her and he understood to some point – at least because he understood her, why she did what she did. He pushed her down on the bed and they both lightly groaned.

"Troy..." she whispered, the warmth of her breath softly blowing over onto his lips.

He leaned in, his lips pressing against hers, her body completely melting against his.

"Don't do this, Troy. You made it perfectly clear you don't love me and all this is just an act. So just stop. No one is around. No need to pretend." She turned to move away from him, but he kept her pinned under his.

"I'm not pretending, Lily!" he said gruffly, causing her to turn her head toward him. "I've never stopped!" Gabriella was speechless, her eyes glistening with tears. "But I was angry when I found out about Tori, yes. What man wouldn't be? I acted out of anger. But I never stopped loving you ever! I will never stop loving you."

Gabriella took a breath only now realizing she was biting down hard onto her bottom lip. "Troy..." she whispered, slowly turning lifting her arms to wrap around him, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I love you," she spoke, still whispering. "These last few days have been hell on me."

Troy laughed shortly, only because she had swore. His Lily, spicy as she was, wasn't one who swore. "I know, babe. I now. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes hearing him say he was sorry. Those words weren't something that came easily from Troy Bolton's lips, but Troy always did things for Gabriella he didn't do for other people.

"Troy..."

"I miss you, Lily."

Gabriella whimpered, closing her eyes, her voice barely coming out in a whisper, "I miss you, T. More than you know..."

Troy smiled, letting his lips trail over her neck. "Just don't let me forget this in the morning," he groaned, letting his chin brush over her collar bone above her nightgown.

Gabriella bit her lip, keeping a soft moan from escaping. Troy reached down and pulled off her nightgown, smiling down into her breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes.

"I need you, Lily," he groaned, pushing his groin against her.

He was hard and she could feel it against her core, pressed against her panties. They had both missed each other more than either of them could say Gabriella lifted her legs slightly, wrapping them around Troy's waist, pulling him closer.

"I need you, Troy," she whimpered, her arms pulling him closer.

He didn't need her telling him, but it felt so good to hear her say it. He knew it had to be as bad on her as it was on him these past few days, maybe harder. At least he knew that he loved her. She hadn't been so sure he did, but he never had stopped. He also liked to hear her whimpering, something that told him she was ready for him. She was usually very strong and she kept herself held together very well, but when he started touching her, she turned to jelly in his hands and he loved it.

"I want to touch you all over, baby. Make you feel so good," he told her, his hands sliding up over her breasts. She lifted her body off the bed to press against his more. He slid his hands down her sides and slowly into her panties.

She gasped, lifting her hips to his hand. "Troy, don't tease..."

Smiling down at her, he shook his head. "I just want you to feel it, baby. I want you to feel good."

She pulled him closer, shaking her head. "I just want you, Troy. I only want you. Te quiero. Por siempre, mi amore."

He was learning more and more Spanish just being around her and Tori every day, and he understood everything she had just said to him. "Tay key arrow, Lily! Porsiempray!"

"Troy, por favor..."

Troy knew that when she started speaking in Spanish, hardly any English, all bets were off. She was barely thinking and he had her. She was all his and he could do anything with her, get her to do anything he wanted her to do, do anything he wanted her to do.

He started rubbing at her clit, causing her to jolt toward him.

"Troy!" she gasped, grabbing at his biceps, breathing deeply.

"Yeah, baby," he whispered against her lips, "that's it. Feel it, baby."

Gabriella closed her eyes, holding onto Troy's arms tightly, breathing him into her as he stimulated her clit. Troy let his tongue lazily run along her lips as he worked his magic on her tiny little bud, loving the sounds she was making as she moved beneath him.

"T..." she whimpered, lifting her hips to him more, "te quiero. Pronto!"

She needed him badly. After days of not knowing if he even loved her, and weeks of being away from him, she was aching for him, to be touched by him, to make love to him. And Troy knew this. He knew this, because he needed her too. Troy nodded, pushing her up more on the bed beneath him.

"I'll take care of you, baby."

He could eat her out, make her cum before slipping inside her. She needed it. She deserved it. He pulled her legs up and over his shoulders and let his mouth dive straight into her. He wasn't going to let her wait any longer for him. He spread her pussy lips with his fingers, letting his thumb move over her clit and letting his tongue dip down inside her deeply. She moaned out loudly.

"T! O, sí, T!" She reached down, grabbing onto Troy's hair, lacing her fingers into it, pulling him up closer to her, wanting him more. "Sí, T!"

He moved his mouth up to her clit and started sucking on her clit, moving his fingers down to her hole, pushing two of them into her, pushing them in and out of her like he would his cock, thrusting as he sucked on her sensitive clit. She was gripping onto his hair tightly, but he didn't care. It didn't hurt and he knew he was making her feel good. She was getting close and he could tell. She was already starting to tighten up around his fingers. He knew he had gotten her turned on enough before he even took off her panties. Starting to nibble on her clit a little bit, he added another finger inside of her, starting to thrust them faster inside her.

Gabriella pushed her hips up against his face and hand more as her walls clamped down around his fingers and she whimpered out, "T!"

He continued to suck softly and move his fingers slowly in and out of her before moving up to rise above her, positioning himself between her legs.

"Sí," she weakly moaned.

It had been far too long since they had made love, and Troy swore to himself that he was never going to let this happen again. Yes, he had come home drunk, but maybe it was the last push he needed. He'd planned on making love to her last night, but when he found her asleep, he'd settled for holding her and the day had been far too busy for them to have a moment to themselves. Then Chad had shown up, and Troy was only now thankful that he did. He was finally able to put his pain aside and forgive his Lily.

After their lovemaking was spent, Troy laid with Gabriella in his arms, fighting sleep. "I love you, Lily. Persiempray."

She could hear sleep taking over him, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was she was in his arms and it wasn't a dream this time. Far too many times the past few nights, she had dreamed he had been holding her, but she would always will herself to stay asleep, knowing that if she stayed asleep, she could continue to dream. This time, he was really holding her and she was happy, happier than she'd been in too long.

"Te quiero, T. Per siempre."


	20. Il Mio Dio

Troy decided that he would go to New York with Gabriella since he had been put on suspension, and because they couldn't stand to be away from each other any longer. Troy and Gabriella promised Tory that on one of the days off they would take her down to Six Flags Great Adventure. Tonight, Gabriella was finishing up filming for the night and Troy was on the phone with Taylor who had begrudgingly stayed home because of her stress level.

"We're about to head back to the hotel, Taylor... Yes, Dominic is here... I've got everything you sent me from your Blackberry. I'm taking good care of her. You don't have to worry." He pulled the phone away from his ear when she started yelling at him for pushing her best friend away. Gabriella hadn't told her that they were back together. That was ok. She hadn't had time.

"Listen, Taylor," he said, putting the phone back to his ear, "if you really understood half of what was–" But she cut him off again, telling him she understood more than he would ever know.

He knew that was more than likely true. Not only did she have Gabriella telling her things for the most part, she had Chad as well. "I promise you, Taylor. Things between Gabriella and me are good, ok," he told her, breaking her off this time.

He never was one to let Taylor McKessie walk all over him, even if she was his best friend's wife now. He would tell her that he and Gabriella had worked things out, but that was something Gabriella should tell him. She told him to keep track of the tour again and he nodded.

"I have things under control. You just take care of my nephew and keep Chad in line, and everyone will be happy. Bye."

He shook his head and ended the call, putting the phone away, turning to see Tori sitting on a speaker talking to Dominick. He was sure they would still be alright for a while and Dominick knew how to find him if Tori needed him, so Troy went to see if Gabriella was finished yet. When he got up to the set, he saw Gabriella walking toward her trailer, seven inch heels and nothing on but a robe. She had a bathing suit on underneath and he was sure she freezing cold.

Troy watched as she walked off, pulling at his pants and shifting slightly. His cock was stiffening and aching to be inside of her, even as she was walking away from him and he watching her tight ass, he wanted her even more. He longed for her. He could go in and join her in her dressing room for a little quickie before they headed back to the hotel, but he was sure she was tired. He could tell by the way she walked. She was exhausted. He was sure all she wanted was to go back to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow was her day off and they had promised Tori Six Flags, so Gabriella would want to sleep tonight.

He followed her into her dressing room and she jumped when the door opened. Grabbing her chest, and keepnig the robe wrapped around her body, she let go a heavy sigh when she realized who it was. How tired she was was written all over her face. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to her, letting her step into his arms. She was so grateful that things were better between them. She knew what he was doing was real and that he wanted to make her feel better.

"I just wanna sleep," she mumbled into his chest.

"Let me help you get dressed," he said, rubbing her back softly, "and we'll go."

Looking up at him, she pushed some hair back from her face. "Where's Tori?"

Smiling down at her, he kissed her forehead. "Talking to Dominick."

That set her mind at ease. She trusted Dominick with her life. If Tori wasn't with Troy, she couldn't think of anyone else here she'd rather her daughter be with. If Taylor was here with them, she knew Taylor would watch after her. Troy helped Gabriella get dressed and they exited the trailer, heading for where Troy had seen Tori and Dominick. Tori was falling asleep, so Troy picked her up into his arms and held her there as Dominick lead them all to the limo. The three of them sat in the back and Dominick sat up front as usual. Troy loved holding both of his girls in his arms, and for once, there was nothing bad between him and Gabriella.

They arrived at the hotel about fifteen minutes later and Dominick was opening the door for them. There were dozens of screaming girls and Troy looked around after standing out after Gabriella.

"Shouldn't you all be home in bed?" he muttered to himself, not expecting an answer when they woke up Tori, shocking her straight up in Troy's arms. He knew Gabriella always had fans waiting for her everywhere she went, but over the last few days they'd been their in New York, they were there to see Tori as well, screaming her name now. Troy was definitively going to have to discuss alternate entry and exit routes with Dominick. He knew Tori was enjoying all of this, eating it up actually, but when they woke her up while she was sleeping, Troy didn't like that.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella as Tori popped her head up over Troy's shoulder, tiredly waving at everyone. Dominick ushered them into the hotel and toward the elevator. He pressed the button to go up and the doors opened and he let them step in ahead of him. Tori looked over at Dominick, talking to him in Spanish while Troy turned to Gabriella, whispering.

"She needs his sleep, babe."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "After we eat something, we all do."

He smiled leaning down and pressing his lips to the top of her head. She turned her head to him, smiling softly.

"Thank you for everything, Troy."

He smiled down at her, rubbing her back gently. "You don't have to thank me, babe. Tori is having a blast!"

Gabriella laughed slightly, lifting her hand to run it through her baby girl's hair. "The fans love her."

Tori turned her head, yawning, laying her head back on Troy's chest. "Can we do this every day?"

Troy laughed, shaking his head. He didn't mind if his daughter wanted to grow up and become an actress like his mama or whatever she wanted to do. One way or the other, he wanted her to wait until she grew up. For one thing, he wanted her to wait until she graduated.

"Not every night, Princess. That's your mama's limelight. But maybe if she wants to, she can share it with her some nights."

Tori looked over at her mama, eyes big. "Lots of nights?"

Gabriella giggled. "We'll see, Tori," she told her, rubbing her back as the door opened and Dominick let them walk out ahead of him toward their suite.

Troy walked down the hall toward their door telling Dominick good night.

"Noches, Nicky," Gabriella called without looking back at him, her arms wrapped around her family.

Troy took the key out of his pocket and Tori sat up in his arms. "Can I unlock it?" she asked, looking down at her daddy.

Troy nodded and sat Tori down on her feet, handing her the keycard. Tori smiled excitedly and put the key in the door, pulling it out. She turned to hand the key back to Troy and Tori opened the door.

"Good job, Angel."

Tori smiled proudly and pushed the door in. "Can I get chicken fingers and fries and a Mountain Dew?"

Troy shut the door behind them, shaking his head. "I don't think so. You have a Mountain Dew, you'll either be up all night because of the caffeine or be up all night pissing. How about juice?"

Tori looked over at her mama. "Realmente?"

Gabriella nodded her head, keeping her face firm, agreeing with Troy. "Sí, Tori. A small juice is probably best. We'll have a big breakfast in the morning and you can have whatever you want to drink then. Promise you."

Tori glared, pulling her DS out of her pocket, grumbled and walked out of the entry way. Gabriella shook her head and walked past Troy to get the phone.

"Do you know what you'd like?"

He grabbed her arm, tugging her back toward him and pulling her into his arms. She came against him with a slight moan, looking up into his eyes. "We have to get dinner ordered, Troy."

Her voice came out weak and she knew she didn't want to move, but if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to, and none of them would be eating anytime soon. Troy let his hands move down over her ass.

"There's a lot we can do while room service prepares our meals."

Gabriella fought the urge to close her eyes. "T..."

Smirking down at her, he pulled her more against his rigid body. "Come on, baby. You know you want to."

Gabriella blushed, biting her lip slightly, breathing deeply. "T..."

He chuckled slightly playing with her hair. "Well, at least you haven't forgotten my name."

Blushing more, she playfully hit at his chest. "T, stop it!"

Troy groaned against her ear, moving her slowly backward until she was pressed between him and the wall. "Are you saying you don't want me?"

Gabriella whimpered, closing her eyes, her voice barely coming out in a whisper, "More than you know..."

Troy smiled, letting his lips trail over her neck. "Then why not a little release before dinner?"

Gabriella bit her lip, keeping a soft moan from escaping. "Go see Tori. I'll order dinner," her breathing deep. "What did you want?" she asked, her hands bracing on the wall behind her."

He kissed her forehead. "What you get is good for me, babe."

She nodded, swallowing as she looked back up at him.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead as he shifted in his pants before stepping away from her. "I'll be with Tori. Don't take too long," he told her, winking at her before heading into the main area of the suite.

Gabriella laid her hand on her chest, breathing deeply, her heart racing in her chest. She walked in to the master bedroom, sitting on the bed as she picked up the phone. Leaning her head back against the headboard, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. The kitchen help answered the phone as she jumped slightly.

"Yes, I'd like to make a few orders to be sent up to my suite... We need an order of chicken fingers and fries. And a small juice... Sí, por favor... Sí... y enchiladas. Dos platos, por favor. House salad. Croutons, raisins, bacon, an assortment on the side, por favor. And an assortment of dressings on the side too. And a red wine, por favor?"

She didn't drink much, but maybe she'd make an exception tonight. She knew Troy was a beer guy for the most part, but it might help them both sleep so she thought she'd order the red.

"That's all. Gracias."

She hung up the phone and looked at the door. Standing up off the bed, she walked back out to the main area of the suite where she saw Troy and Tori sitting on the couch. Tori was showing him how to play her game. Gabriella leaned over the back of the couch between them. Troy looked up at her.

"Food on it's way?"

She nodded down at him and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down between them and she screamed.

Tori laughed, leaning back on the couch. "Whoa! What are you doing? I'm going to go to my room if you two are going to play around in here."

Troy shook his head, holding Gabriella tightly against him. "No, sweetie. That's ok. You stay out here and open the door when room service gets here."

Tori's eyes widened when Troy suggested that and she nodded quickly. "Sí, Daddy! I will!"

Troy ran his fingers softly through a lock of his daughter's hair before picking Gabriella up into his arms and standing up.

"Can I watch TV?" Tori asked, looking up at them as Troy walked around the couch.

"Go ahead, Princess."

Tori jumped up and grabbed the remote, plopping back down on the couch and turning it on as Troy carried Gabriella out of the room toward the bedroom.

"You're gonna get what you wanted, aren't you?" she whispered against his ear as they walked into the room and he kicked the door shut behind them.

"I don't hear you protesting."

She shook her head. "I think I should call Nicky and have him come down to the door, just so Tori doesn't open the door to any strangers."

Troy nodded, setting her down on the bed, picking up the phone. "I got it," he said, dialing Dominick's room number.

"Hey, Dominick. Could you do us a favor?.. We're waiting for room service and we told Tori she could wait for the door by herself. We were just wondering if you could come stand by the door and make sure that she doesn't open the door to any strangers... Thanks, man. We appreciate it." Troy hung up the phone and turned back to Gabriella. "All taken care of."

Troy pulled off his shirt and leaned over her, smiling down into her breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes. Pushing her to lay to lay down onto the bed, he pressed his body against hers. She spread her legs for him and her nightgown fell down past her thighs, his cock pressing against her panties. They had both missed each other more than either of them could tell the other, but they knew they didn't have enough time to show the other just how much they had missed each other. They would have to wait until Tori was in bed and the food was gone... Well, at least until Tori was in bed. That last part was optional.

Gabriella lifted her legs slightly, wrapping them around Troy's waist, pulling him closer. Gabriella started to whimper. Usually, very strong and she kept herself held together very well, but when he started touching her, she turned to jelly in his hands and he loved it. His hands sliding up under her silky nightgown and she lifted her body off the bed to press against his more. Even a quickie wasn't going to be enough time. She knew they always put a rush on her orders and their food would be up before they would even be close to reaching climax.

He had just tossed off her nightgown and was pulling at her panties when they heard a knock at the door. They both looked up when Tori called in, opening the door. Troy quickly grabbed one of the large pillows off the bed, as Gabriella sat up, hugging it around her body and Troy sat up beside her, wrapping his arm around her

Tori looked at the two of them with a funny face before slowly speaking, "Food is here."

Troy nodded, hugging Gabriella close to him. "Thank you, Princess."

Tori narrowed her eyes on them. "Were you two having sex?"

Gabreilla bit her lip hard and Troy shook his head. "No, Tori. We weren't having sex."

They weren't really having sex. Not yet, anyway. Theyd explain sex to him some day, but now wasn't the time. "We'll be out soon. Go ahead and start eating your chicken strips."

Tori smiled brightly, nodding and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Gabriella buried her head in the pillow, cursing softly, "Mio dios!"

Troy kissed the side of her head. "It's ok. Someday we'll talk to her about sex, but tonight's not that night."

She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Oh, please no! She's already asking too many questions I'm not ready for."

He laughed, kissing her soft lips. "We won't. I promise." He kissed her again, rubbing her arms. "Go ahead. Get your nightgown back on and we'll go out and eat with our daughter."

Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "Go out with her. I'll be right out."

Troy nodded, picking up his tank he had taken off with his shirt and pulled it back on before kissing the top of her head. "Don't take too long, babe."

She shook her head. "I'll be right out, baby," she said, smiling up at him. He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Troy walked out into the main area of the suite, sitting down at the table with Tori, caressing the top of her head. Tori was eating one of the enchilada's Gabriella had ordered.

"What happened to eating chicken strips?"

Tori looked up at her daddy, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "I saw these and they looked better."

Troylaughed. "Yeah, they do look good, don't they? Don't worry about it. We can all eat whatever is on the table. A little of everything."

Tori smiled and continued eating the enchilada. Troy picked up a dressing and started to pour it on the salad, it already had toppings on it. Putting the dressing down, he picked up a fork and started to eat. He heard the door open and looked up to see Gabriella walk out of the bedroom. Smiling over at her, he sat back, patting his knee.

"I have a seat right here for you, Mama!"

She giggled slightly, walking over to him. "Don't you think I should sit on a chair?"

Troy looked at the table. "Only two chairs."

Tori laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Yeah, Mama. Only two chairs."

Gabriella giggled more, shaking her head at the two of them. "This is a conspiracy, you two. Ganging up on me!"

Troypulled her down on his lap. "Well, maybe we should do something to change that."

Gabriella blinked, not looking back at Troy, but looking straight forward at Tori.

"How, Daddy?" Tori asked. "I like ganging up on Mama!"

Troy laughed, shaking his head. "We can't gang up on her forever, can we, Angel?"

Tori seriously thought about that for a while and Troy kissed Gabriella's shoulder as she picked up the thousand island dressing to put it on her salad. The toppings were already on her salad, so she thought Troy must have put them on for her.

"I was thinking maybe Mama and I could think about having another baby, hopefully we could have a girl. What do you think about that?"

Gabriella put the salad dressing down, closing her eyes. She wasn't ready for this conversation. She had made the horrible decision not to raise Tori and now Troy was asking her to have another baby. She didn't even know how to be a mother. She was actually scared. Literally scared to be a mother. She didn't know how to be one. She didn't know how she would be one. Sure, she'd been one for about a week now, but what if she messed up? What if she couldn't be one to a baby?

Picking up her fork, she stabbed a heaping helping of salad and toppings onto it and stuffed her mouth so she didn't have to answer, at least not right away. But as soon as she took the bite, she knew she wasn't going to be able to answer. Not now anyway. She could feel it happening. Her tongue and throat was immediately starting to itch. After a while, they would start to swell. She wasn't breathing easily either.

Dropping the fork, she gripped the Troy's hand, trying to focus. She knew she had to stay calm. If she didn't, she would scare Tori. She might even scare Troy. He'd seen her go through a nut allergy once, long time ago when they were in high school, but it had been years ago. She hadn't had an EpiPen back then, and the school had just called 911 at the time.

"Ep..." She tried to speak, trying to tell him to get her EpiPen out of her purse, but it was so hard to speak. "Pur..." She was trying so hard. "Nck..."

Her mouth was so numb, trying to tell him to call Nick. He knew what to do. She had trained him how to use her Epipen. She should have trained Troy, but she hadn't even thought about it. "Ep...pen... Prrrss."

She just hoped he understood. She couldn't breathe, and if she didn't get the EpiPen soon and get to the hospital, she wouldn't be breathing at all.


	21. What Matters Most

Troy looked down at Lily's hand grabbing his and his eyes grew ten times, he was sure of it. He didn't want to frighten Tori, but he was scared himself. He could feel Lily's body tighten up on his lap and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong with her.

"Lily? Lily, Baby, what's wrong? What is it?"

Tori looked up at her mama and back to her daddy. "Daddy, is Mama allergic to something?"

Troy took a deep breath, trying to focus on what his daughter was asking. "Huh?"

Tori stood, walking over to his mama, taking her other hand, trying to get her to focus on him, knowing both of them were going to have a hard time focusing right now. "Allergic. I'm allergic to nuts. Almost all nuts. Is mama allergic to anything?"

Troy looked over at his daughter, nodding his head. "Yeah. Tori, yeah. Nuts too."

Tori took a deep breath. "Daddy, relax. Mama needs us to stay calm. Does she have a EpiPen?"

Troy shook his head, not even knowing what that was. "I don't know, Tori."

Tori nodded, looking at her mama, knowing she had to think fast. "She'd have to keep it with her at all times." She thought quickly. "Where's her purse?"

She ran away from her parents to the entry way, opening her purse, quickly finding her EpiPen and phone. She knew she'd have to call 911 after. They'd have to take her to the hospital because the medicine wouldn't last more than a half hour, if that. Running back to the table, he put the phone down and twisted the lid off the EpiPen container, pulling the pen out and putting the holder on the table. She was worried about her mama, but her daddy didn't know what to do, so she knew he had to do this.

"Here, Tori. I'll do it. Just tell me how."

Tori blinked. "Are you sure?"

Troy nodded. He had to. This was the love of his life, and he knew he had to take care of her. Tori shouldn't have to be the one to take care of her. She was already being such a grown up when she didn't have to. He was so proud of her, but Troy needed to take care of Lily.

Tori handed him the pen, telling him, "Ok, take off the grey cap at the end, but don't touch the black tip. That's where the needle comes out. The needle has to go in on the outside of her thigh. You have to do it really hard, and then you have to hold it there for ten seconds. After that, you have to massage it after you pull it out."

Troy swallowed hard, nodding. "I can do it Tori. Why'd you get her phone?"

Tori looked down at the phone. "We have to take her to the hospital afterward. Should I call 911 or Dominick to come take us?"

Troy knew he didn't want an ambulance showing up here and Lily didn't want or need that either. "Call Dominick. Open the door as soon as he gets here. Don't call 911 whatever you do. Go wait in the entry way. Mama's going to be ok."

Tori nodded, looking for Dominick's number in the phone as he left the room. Troy kissed the side of Lily's head, whispering against it, "Forgive me, baby." He closed his eyes and jammed the pen into the side of her thigh. She jerked against his body and he felt her whimper almost inaudibly. As he held her against him, he kissed the side of her head, his eyes closed. He felt her take in a breath and he was finally able to breathe again himself, not even having realized he had stopped breathing as well.

"Why?" she asked, trying to steady her breathing.

He shook his head, pulling the needle from her leg, putting it back in the holder and pushing it away, rubbing the spot he had just jammed the needle into. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Gabriella laid her head against Troy's, letting him hold her in his arms. "You had to do what you did, Troy. But we've got to go. I have to get to the hospital."

Troy nodded. "I know. Tori's calling Dominick."

Gabriella nodded, curling more in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You didn't put the toppings on that salad."

Troy shook his head. "They were already on there when they came up here. I didn't even think about it. I should have. I'm so sorry."

She held him as tightly as she could. "It's ok, Troy. I'm going to be ok." She felt weak in his arms, but she knew it wasn't that far to the hospital, and she was going to be alright.

Dominick came into the suite behind Tori. "I've got the limo waiting out behind the hotel. The hotel said you could take the service elevator down the back. No one will know you're leaving." He handed Troy a blanket to wrap around Gabriella.

"Thank you, man."

Gabriella tried to help him, but he looked down at her as he wrapped it around her. "Will you just let me do this? You relax!"

She nodded, resting against his shoulder. Tori handed Josh the used EpiPen in the holder.

"The doctor is going to need this, Daddy."

Troy took it from her, sliding it in his pocket. "Dominick, why don't you stay here with Tori? She needs to get some sleep–"

Tori spoke up, shaking her head. "Uh-uh! No way! I am not staying here while Mama is at the hospital! I want to go with!"

Troy looked down at him. "Listen, Victoria Isabella," he used her full name and not her nick name, wanting her to know he was serious, "we need to get down there and it's late and you can't do anything down there that you can't do here. Just stay here with Dominick. I will call you as soon as the doctor takes care of her. I promise you. Ok?"

Tori crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, but nodding her head in compliance. "Yes, sir."

Troy nodded, proud of his daughter. He was always proud of her, but he was especially proud of her right now. "Thank you." He looked back over at Dominick. "Thank you too. I'll call." Troy went back into the bedroom, slipping his shoes back on, not worrying about his socks, and running out the door.

Once they were in the elevator, Gabriella ran her fingers through Troy's hair. "Troy, take a breath. Please. For me. I'm ok."

He looked over at her, lightly stroking the back of his head and tried to relax his whole body, just for her. He nodded, looking into her eyes. "I've only done this once, and if Principal Tomlin hadn't known how close we were, there's no way he would have let me ride in the ambulance with you."

She smiled, loving that he had remembered, even though it had been a traumatic event. "You were strong for me then. You can be strong for me now."

Troy took a deep breath. "I knew what was going on then. I had no idea what was happening this time."

Gabriella would rest her head on his shoulder, but it was difficult enough for her to breathe, she wanted to keep her airway open as much as possible. "I can't believe how smart Tori is."

She bit her lip tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry I gave her my allergy."

Troy shook his head, kissing the side of hers, holding her closer to him. "Shhhh. Don't say that. You wouldn't know you would pass that on to him. You had no idea." He kissed her head again, holding her close, resting his head against hers. "You did all you could and are doing all you can for her now. Don't ever apologize for something like that. You love her and you're doing all you can for her. Don't apologize for something like that."

Gabreilla nodded softly, trying to breathe evenly. "Te quiero, Troy. Por siempre. Te amo," she whispered, kissing his forehead softly. "Por siempre."

He smiled, kissing the side of her head. "Porsiempray, Lily. Tayamoh!"

Gabriella smiled at him as the elevator doors opened into a back lobby to where some employees were waiting with doors opened to the back loading dock where the limo was waiting for them. Troy nodded to them as he walked by. "Thank you," he barely showed his appreciation, but he knew he needed to, even if it was brief. The limo driver had the door open for him and shut the door behind them after they climbed in and he quickly ran up and got in the driver's seat after and quickly drove off.

It wasn't long before the limo pulled up into the emergency room bay and Josh was out of the back before the limo driver could even come back to open the door for them. The doors automatically opened for them and he ran in with Gabriella in his arms.

"I need a doctor!"

Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply. The medicine was starting to wear off and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, her throat cutting off on her even more, the numb feeling getting worse. She wasn't going to be able to talk at all in just a few moments. A nurse came over to Troy, clipboard in hand, pushing a wheelchair.

"What's wrong with her, sir?"

He looked down at the chair. "I don't want that. I want a doctor. Are you a doctor?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, sir. I'm not a doctor. I'm a nurse. What's wrong with her?"

Troy kept his Lily close to him. "No. You don't understand. I need a doctor. She had an allergic reaction to nuts. She needs a doctor now. Get me a doctor NOW!"

The nurse stood her ground. "Sir, you need to calm down. We need to get her into a room before a doctor can be called down to see her. Now you need to cooperate with us for her sake. Would you like to set her down in the chair?"

Troy shook his head. "No." The nurse sighed heavily. "Alright, follow me. We'll get you into a room so a doctor can see her."

Troy nodded and followed her as she pushed the chair off to a corner and led them into a room. "Why don't you lay her on the bed?"

Troy sat down on the bed with her and the nurse shook her head, continuing on with her duties.

"What's her name?"

Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella. "Gabriella Montez. I didn't bring any of her identification or insurance or anything like that."

The nurse looked up from her clipboard, shocked, stunned, dazed. "Gabriella Montez as in... Ella Leigh, Gabriella Montez?"

Troy pulled his eyes up from Gabriella, nodding. "That's what I said. Gabriella Montez." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, this is Ella Leigh, but if one word of this gets out, you will have a lawsuit on your hands that you will never be able to get out of!"

Troy would stick to it too. He wasn't going to let this nurse capitalize on Lily being here. If one word of this got out, he would come after her, and he wouldn't feel bad about it.

The nurse held her hands up. "I won't say a word about it!"

She hadn't really seen Esperanza's face and Esperanza hadn't said a word, so she hadn't known who her patient was. It wasn't as though everyone knew that's what her real name was. This woman had to be a diehard fan.

Gabriella lifted her head up, turning to the nurse. "'s me."

The nurse was still shocked, but she tried to keep herself together.

"We get celebrities in here on occasion. Don't mind me. We'll get you taken care of, I promise you."

Gabriella nodded her head, looking at Troy. "It's going to be," she licked her lips, her mouth feeling dry because her mouth was numb, "ok, T."

He nodded his head, kissing her forehead.

"Would you like me to give you something to help you relax, Ella?"

Gabriella felt like laughing because she was the one who was calm, everyone else in the room wasn't. "No. I'm ok."

The nurse made a few marks in the chart and then looked back up at Gabriella. "Alright, I'm going to call Dr. Reyes down. He'll be with you momentarily. We'll get you treated quickly."

Troy looked up at the nurse, trying to relax even more for Gabriella's sake. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded, smiling at Troy. "My name is Nurse Genna if you need me."

Troy nodded as the nurse left them alone. Gabriella looked up at Josh, breathing shakily.

"I wuv uu, T..."

Troy swallowed, taking a shaky breath. He knew her symptoms were coming back and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

"I love you, Lily. I love you so much! Forever. Always."

He knew she did. It didn't matter what had happened between them. It didn't matter that she had kept their daughter from him. Yes, he had missed out on ten years of her life, but he could forgive her for that. Hell, he had forgiven her for that. He may not remember saying the words, he had been drunk, but he had. The love he had for her made it possible for him to forgive her, and he did. He couldn't hold it against her. He loved her too much to hold it against her forever.

"'m srry..." Gabriella continued to try to speak, even though her mouth was pretty much closing in on her, numb and because she couldn't breathe too well.

"Baby, please don't. I know this isn't easy on you. You can't talk and you can't breathe. Save your energy. And please don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know there was nuts on that salad, and I should have thought about it. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have thought about the nuts. I'm so sorry."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. "Dnt lt m go."

He hugged her more to him, turning his head more into her neck. "Never, baby. Never." Kissing her neck, he closed his eyes, vowing to never let go ever again.

The door opened a few moments later and a man walked carrying a red case of needles and medicine.

"Ella Leigh?" the man asked, looking at the couple sitting on the bed.

Troynodded, looking up at the man.

"I'm doctor Reyes. I'm going to be treating you tonight."

Troy sighed. He could detect his Latin accent and he knew he would care for Lily more than most doctors here, and not just because she was a celebrity. He always knew that Latinos stuck together, and right now, Lily needed that. He hoped his presence there wouldn't hinder that in any way.

"So, we had a nut reaction?"

Troy nodded, responding, knowing it was too difficult for Lily to do so on her own. "Sí, doctor. We ordered dinner after the concert tonight, and room service sent up the salads with some sort of nuts on them." He pulled the EpiPen out from his pocket. "We used this."

Doctor Reyes took the used EpiPen from Troy, nodding. "Bueno. You do realize you may have saved her life."

Troy looked down at Gabriella and back up to the doctor. "Well, it's wearing off. My daughter said it doesn't last."

Dr. Reyes nodded, preparing to set Gabriella up to an IV. "Your daughter is right. EpiPen effects tend to wear off between ten to twenty minutes." He twisted an elastic around Gabriella's arm, feeling for a vein. "Is your daughter waiting out in the waiting room?"

Troyshook his head. "No. We left him at the hotel with our security guard." ]

Dr. Reyes kept his attention focused on the vein, nodding when he found it, pulling out the needle and pushing the IV into her arm. Gabriella was slowly starting to focus on the two of them, and her breathing was coming a little more easily for her. Troy looked down at her as the doctor pulled out a needle of medicine and turned back to Gabriella, holding the medlock on her IV.

"Your movies are on all the time in our home, Ella," Dr. Reyes told her as he administered her the epinephrin through through the IV. "My girls and my wife all love you." He looked over at Troy. "I have to admit, I enjoy your movies myself."

Troy nodded. His Lily was the most amazing actress he'd ever known, and he wasn't sure he wasn't just biased. Gabriella smiled as Troy nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

Josh didn't know what he was thanking him for. Maybe just for everything, the medicine, talking to her, trying to calm her down, even though she seemed to be more calm than he was. Dr. Reyes patted Gabriella's hand and smiled at both of them.

"Sin preocupaciones." The doctor looked at Gabriella and asked, "How are you feeling now?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, trying to get her tongue to function in her mouth, swallowing and opening her mouth again. "Mejor. Gracias."

Dr. Reyes nodded, smiling at both of them. "Bueno!" He looked around the trauma room and back at the two of them. "Lets move the two of you up to a private room for the night."

Troy's eyes widened. "Over night?"

Reyes nodded, noting down the directions in his chart. "Sí. We need to keep Esperanza here over night for observation. To make sure she's alright."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Tori will be alright, T." Her mouth was feeling better already. She was able to talk better, and her breathing was coming a little more easily. "Call Nicky. Tell him we have to stay. I'm sure he already has her in bed asleep."

She was worried about her daughter, but she knew the hospital was no place for her. Plus, if anyone found out she was here, she didn't need her daughter right in the middle of it. Troy knew that too, that's why they hadn't brought her there in the first place.

"We can call Nicky when we get to the other room," Gabriella added.

Troy nodded and the doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"I'll take you myself. Ready?"

Troy looked down to Lily, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ready?"

She smiled up at him, nodding softly.

"Sí." Turning to the doctor, she repeated herself. "Sí."

The doctor looked over to Troy, laughing slightly. "If you could, please. It would be easier if I could wheel Ella alone?"

Gabriella blushed, looking up at Troy. "He's right, Troy. It's ok. I'll be right here."

Troy felt like a fool. He hadn't even realized he was still holding her. It just felt right, like he should be holding her. Clearing his throat, he nodded, standing up and laying her softly on the bed, brushing his fingers over her forehead and running his fingers through her hair.

"You can still hold her hand," Dr. Reyes suggested as he pulled the bed out from the wall, and pushing the bed toward the door he had just opened.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his as they left the trauma room and they left the room. Once upstairs, Dr. Reyes finished hooking her up to the IV tree with the solution of saline, looking down at Gabriella.

"You know how the bed works and how to call your nurse. Her name is Alina. She will be here to help you if you need her. And if you need me, I'll be here for a few more hours, and she will call me if you need me through the night."

Gabriella smiled up at the doctor, holding Troy's hand as he sat beside her on the bed. "Gracias, Doctor."

He nodded, walking over toward the door. "You get some rest. Can't have my best patient getting worse on me."

Gabriella shook her head, resting back against the pillow. She hated when people treated her differently just because she was a celebrity. "I'll be fine, Doctor. Thank you."

He opened the door. "I know you will. You're in good hands."

He looked over to Troy, nodding to him. "I'll check in with you before I leave for the night, unless you need me before then."

Troy nodded in return, holding Gabriella close to him. "Thank you, Doctor."

Reyes smiled, stepping out into the hall, leaving them alone and closing the door behind them. Troy let out a heavy sigh and rested back against the pillow with Gabriella.

"I was so scared, baby," he whispered against the side of her head.

She smiled, turning more toward him as she pulled the covers over him a little. "No need to worry about me, baby. Dr. Reyes took good care of me after you got me here, you got me here, and Tori knew exactly what to do with the EpiPien. All of you were amazing. Especially you and Tori. I love my family." She curled her body more around him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you, Lily. You're her mother. You're the love of my life."

She smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "I know. You're mine. If I could never act again," she whispered, "it wouldn't matter. I'd have you."

He hadn't expected to hear this, but somehow it surprised him. She had chosen that life over him and the child she had walked away from, but now she was basically saying it didn't matter to her. She would give it all up for her family. She didn't have to, but she would, and he knew she was serious about it. She never said anything she didn't mean.

"You don't have to say that, Lily. I know you love your career."

She turned her head up, reaching her hand up to place her fingers over his lips. "It doesn't mean anything without you, T. I don't have to remind you of how fragile life is. Tonight was a reminder of that. I can't live my life knowing that the most important things to me aren't with me all the time. I'm not quitting, but all I'm saying is I want to spend as much time as possible with you and with Tori. If I'm not filming, I want to be with you, even if you're on the road with the team. And if I'm filming away from home and you're not with the team, I want you with me like now. I don't want us to be away from each other unnecessarily. There's no reason why we should be."

He nodded, kissing her fingertips gently. "That's exactly how I feel, baby. We'll work it out, I promise you! I can't be away from you anymore."

Gabriella laid her head back on Troy's chest, closing her eyes and letting go a soft sigh. "I know," she whispered, her eyes feeling heavy as she started to fall asleep on his chest.

Troy could feel her starting to fall asleep and he knew if she was going to be falling asleep, he'd be there soon after her, but he knew he had to call Dominick to let him know what was going on. So, before he started to fall asleep himself, he fished his phone out of his pocket and searched for Dominick's number in his phone book, putting his phone to his ear.

Troy held Gabriella by his side the whole night, not letting anyone or anything bother her the whole night. She slept peacefully, and even though he woke up every time someone came to check on her, he slept peacefully too. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, and he didn't. He loved her and he was going to do everything to take care of her, there at the hospital and for the rest of their life together.


	22. A New Life

The doctor had recommended that Gabriella take two weeks off to rest after her stay in the hospital. Troy and Gabriella took Tori to Magic Mountain like they had promised her. They all had a lot of fun. But Troy was now back on the road with the team and Gabriella stayed behind with with Taylor. She needed someone with her, and even though Troy and Gabriella and agreed that they weren't going to be apart from each other, they knew that someone needed to stay with Taylor, especially since her doctor had put her on bed rest and Chad had to be on the road with Troy and the team. Gabriella was supposed to be resting herself.

Tori had chosen to stay home with her mama and Troy had thought that was a great idea. Even though Troy had been able to take care of her after Tori showed him how to use the EpiPen, Tori had still been the one who had been calm the whole time and Troy couldn't have been more proud of her. Gabriella had been calm herself, even though she had been the one who couldn't breathe and her mouth had been numb the whole time. He was so impressed with both of them. He didn't know how they dealt with that allergy. And it wasn't just peanuts. He didn't know what type of nut had been on that salad. It was any kind of nut and he didn't know how she'd gone her whole life dealing with it. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't. But he knew Tori and Gabriella were stronger than him.

Troy and Chad sat in the visitor's locker room, going over pregame strategies. But Troy was a little distracted. He was every day. Chad was used to it. They had the team huddled around them as Chad crouched in front of them, talking to them, indicating them the opening defensive play. He'd go over the offensive play afterward. Troy stood behind him, leaning against the lockers behind them. Even though his eyes were open, he was standing there dreaming of Gabriella. Nothing dirty. He was just wishing she was there with him. She should be, and if she or Taylor wasn't doctor ordered to take it easy, she would be there, they both would, right here with Chad at and Troy, but Taylor had to stay home and she needed someone there with her. And Gabriella needed to take it easy, so she was the one to stay home. Even though right now Troy just wanted Lily standing there beside him or at least sitting out on the sidelines with Tori waiting for the game to begin.

They were down in New Orleans playing the Hornets, but Troy was back in Santa Monica laying on the couch holding Lily in his arms, at least his heart and his head was. And that's where he wanted to be. He wanted that more than he wanted her there with him. Last time she was on the court with them, De Aquila had punched his lights out. Not that that bothered Troy. He could handle himself. Sure, the Latino was huge and towered over him, but if he was going to fight over Gabriella, Troy wasn't going to back down. Lily was his and he wasn't going to let someone, ex-boyfriend or not, swoop in and try to stake claim to her. He knew Lily didn't love De Aquila. He knew Lily's heart had always belonged to him and he had nothing to ever worry about even if he had that brief moment of panic when he first found out Lily was dating him. But since they had been back together, Lily was completely open and honest with him about everything... except for Tori, but she had tried to be, and he knew that now.

Chad dismissed the team and stood, turning to Troy, saying something to him, but because Troy was off in his own world, he hadn't even noticed Chad was talking. Chad whacked him in the head with the clipboard and Troy slid sideways on the lockers, grabbing his head.

"What the fuck!"

Chad tucked the clipboard under his arm, crossing both of his arms over his chest. "You tell me. You're not even here, man"

Troy groaned, rubbing at his head. "I'm not. Not really."

Chad shook his dreadlocked head, leaning closer to his best friend, talking a little lower, "Listen, buddy, I know how you're feeling. Taylor is at home on fucking bed rest, but even if she wasn't, do you think she 'd want to be here with me?"

That actually made Troy laugh. Taylor never liked sports, but she supported him anyway, always had. "No, she wouldn't," Troy agreed.

"Damn right! Taylor hates it. Especially when we're out on the road, but since Dr. Langley put her on bed rest, I can't eat, I can't sleep." He pointed toward his head. "I'm about ready to pull out my dreads, brother." Chad sighed, leaning against the lockers with his best friend and partner. "Listen, I understand. I understand how scared you must have been that night you had to take her to the hospital." Chad let go of a heavy sigh. "When Taylor woke up the other night with contractions, I was a mess." He turned his head toward Troy. "You know, there is a reason the women have the babies."

Troy took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I told Lily I want another baby"

Chad's eyes widened, his mouth dropping as well. "Damn! You're serious?"

Troy opened his eyes, turning to look at the man standing next to him. Sure, they'd rarely spoken about children, especially with Troy bringing it up, it had only happned once before, so Chad was a little shocked for sure.

"Yes, I'm serious, Chad. I've wanted more children with her since we lost our daughter in high school. We're a family now. I only want to add to it."

Chad shook his head even though he was still shocked, he undersstood. He wasn't sure he wanted more, but he could see how great of a father Troy was and he knew how much he loved Tori. "So, are you going to ask Pepper to marry you?"

Troy had wanted to be married to her since they were in high school, he 'd been ready that long. That's why he could never commit to Sharpay. Not that he never loved Sharpay, but it wasn't anywhere near the type of love he had for Lily. If Sharpay had kept a child from him, he knew he never would have been able to forgive her. If he didn't love Lily, he would have never forgiven her. But he had known for a long time he wanted to marry her, he just wasn't going to tell his best friend before he told her. But she had already panicked when he had brought up having another baby... or did she?

She hadn't even brought it up since the night she had to go to the hospital, and with all the media attention it got, Troy had just let it go. He even let Lily convince him not to go back after that first nurse. The production crew had to push back filming per doctor' orders and Troy's insisting. So, with everything that had been going on, it had just fallen by the wayside, the conversation had as well. Then again, talking about getting married when they were in high school came out a whole lot more easily than her telling him she was pregnant.

Troy sighed heavily, shaking his head. "We've got a game to coach, Chad."

Chad shook his head again at his best friend. "You know, you are a pussy! How long have I been married to Taylor?"

Troy pushed himself off the lockers, holding his own clipboard up toward Chad. "Oh no! You don't want to go there, man! You are sooooo pussy whipped! Taylor's got you so tightly locked by the cojones, you're locked for life!"

Chad laughed, his whole body jerking with the laughter. "Oh yeah! And boy do I love it when she's got a hold of those huevos negros!"

Troy opened his mouth has though he was about to to throw up, laughing a bit. "Until she makes them blue!"

Chad slugged Troy's arm as they headed out toward the court. "You are a rude man, Troy Bolton!"

Troy nodded, sighing as he agreed. "Yeah, I am!"

* * *

Tori laid with her head asleep on her mama's stomach, Gabriella's fingers running lazily through Tori's hair as they laid in Taylor's bed watching daytime soaps. It wasn't as though she literally had to be in bed, but it was more comfortable. Taylor sat with a big bowl of chocolate-covered fruits that Gabriella had brought over. They were watching as a huge muscle bound mob hit man was comforting his ex-girlfriend, who every could tell he was still completely in love with, and she was completely in love with him.

Taylor looked over at Gabriella with Tori sleeping on her stomach. "He's such a sweet boy, G. He loves you so much."

Gabriella looked down at Tori asleep on her stomach. "She was so mad at me in the beginning, Tay. I was so sure she literally hated me."

Taylor shook her head.. "She didn't understand, but now she's had time to bond with you," she smiled brightly, "and I'm sure she and Troy have been talking about how wonderful you are." Gabriella turned her head toward the television, even though she wasn't really watching it. "G, you know I'm right! That boy would die for you, and you know it!"

Gabriella quickly turned her head back to Taylor, shaking her head. "I don't want that, Tay. I just want... I want to feel like I'm not going to fail him."

Taylor reached out, rubbing her back, sighing softly. "G, you will not fail him. You love him. He loves you. You both love Tori."

Gabriella shook her head, quickly cutting Taylor off. "Troy wants more children."

Taylor paused for a moment, thinking about it, nodding slowly. "And you're scared. You're afraid that you're not going ot be a good mother." She leaned closer to Gabriella, making her look at her. "You listen to me, ok? You are an excellent mother! Look at her," Taylor said, motionaing with her eyes to Tori. "You're stroking her hair as she peacefully sleeps on you. I'm staying up half the night worrying I'm not going to have that mother's touch, because all Chad has to do is put his hand on my stomach and the baby is instantly calmed now while she's in my stomach. But you have that touch. You have no reason to be scared. I know your parents were jerks. They still are. Even now that they know you have a daughter, they haven't tried to contact you or anything. But you can't let that rule your entire life. Embrace life." She smiled, hugging her. "Embrace a new life with Troy. You both deserve a new little one. What does Tori think about it? Have you two asked her?"

Gabriella looked down at Tori, smiling at her perfect daughter. "I think she'd like it, but we haven't talked about it much since that night. Troy had just brought it up when I had my reaction to the nuts." Gabriella smiled softly. "I think she'd rather have a sister than a brother though."

Taylorlaughed, placing her hand on her stomach as it tightened and the baby kicked against it. "Yeah, he probably would!"

Gabriella rubbed Tori's back softly, loving just laying here with him like this.

Taylor closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "G..."

Gabriella looked over at Taylor, noticing the look on her face and how her hands were placed on her stomach. "I'll get the car." She looked down to Tori, shaking her slightly to wake him. "Tori... Mija, vamanos. Titi Taylor is having her baby."

Tori sat up, still half asleep, looking over at Taylor. "Now?"

Taylor nodded, breathing deeply. "Sí. Now, Tori."

Gabriella slid up off the bed and headed out of the room to get her and Taylor's purses before heading out the back door to get Taylor's car and bring it around front. Gabriella didn't have driver's license and she had never owned a car, but calling an ambulance was never an option for her. It called way to much public attention. She could drive. She had done it before and she'd do it again. If she got pulled over, she'd simply tell the officer who she was and what she was doing. The evidence would be right there in front of him. Besides, she did have identification.

While Gabriella was getting the car, Tori had pulled Taylor's suit case down the hall to the front door and was helping Taylor tie her shoes when Gabriella came back in.

"Ready?"

Taylor looked back over the couch from where Tori was helping her. "We're ready."

Gabriella picked up Taylor's overnight bag and Tori helped her TiTi Taylor stand up and they left for the hospital.

* * *

Troy was about to head down into the locker rooms with Chad when the coach from the other team, Monty Williams, came running up to them. "Hey, Bolton, I've got your girlfriend on the phone," he laughed. "I have to tell you, at first I thought this was a crank call, but when she told me that she's with Chad Danforth's wife and she's about to have his baby," Troy's eyes about popped out of his head as he turned to look at Chad who wasn't even paying attention, "I knew I had to come right over to you." Williams held out the house phone to Troy and he took it.

"Thank you, Monty." He shook his head as his oblivious co-coach and put the phone to his ear. "Lily?"

Through the phone he heard her soft release of a sigh._ "T, thank god! Taylor is at the hospital. She's eight centimeters dilated." _Troy had no idea what that meant, but he was sure it had something to do with getting the baby out. _"Do you have your laptop on you? They said we could set it up so Chad doesn't have to miss this." _

Troy looked over at Williams, and an idea sparking in his head as he slowly looked up at the instant replay screen. "No, but I have an idea, babe. Hold on a sec." He put his hand on William's shoulder, drawing him in a little closer. "Monty, do you think we could get the tech guys to tap into my girlfriend's skype on the instant replay screen so Coach Danforth can see his son being born?"

Williams looked at screen, down to Chade then back to Troy. "Yeah. Yeah. I think we can do that. I'll get on it." And with that, the forty-one-year-old man man walked off to find the man who would help hook up the screen to Gabriella's skype.

Troy put the phone back to his ear. "How are you holding up, babe? You ok?"

Gabriella laughed through the phone. _"I'm not the one giving birth, T. Tay is." _

Troy laughed a little nervously. He could only imagine how he would feel if he were in Chad's shoes right now. That's why he hadn't told him anything yet. "How is she doing?" he asked, knowing it best he keep his mind off of wishing it was her and that he was there with her.

He wanted his family now more than ever, him and Tori and Gabriella and another little baby, now that his best friend was about to be come a father. But when Lily had their next child, he was going to make it a priority to be there no matter what.

_"The epidural is taking care of the pain pretty well, she just wants Chad here with her." _

Troy looked over at Chad who was talking to their replacement Center. "We're going to get the instant replay screen hooked up to your laptop, Lily. Neither Chad or Taylor will ever forget this day, babe. I promise you." They wouldn't forget it anyway, but this way it would be recorded and they could save it forever.

_"Are you sure about that? You know how Taylor is." _

Troy laughed loudly. "She can kick my ass later. Just make sure the camera doesn't go too low. I'm sure we can't show that on public television." He wasn't sure he wanted to see that either. If it was Lily giving birth to their child then it would be different.

"You're amazing, T! I love you! Te quiero!"

Troy smiled brightly to himself, looking over at Chad. Not only was he scoring points with Lily, but he would be scoring best friend points as well. Add that to being twenty points ahead of last year's play-off champions, today was shaping up to being an amazing day. Williams came back to him with a guy holding a laptop and patted him on the back.

"Taykeyarrow, Lily –" he said, turning back toward Williams. "Hold on a sec, babe," he told her, putting the phone to his shoulder.

"This is Jimmie," Williams told Troy. "All he needs is your girlfriend's skype name and we're good to go."

Troy nodded, putting the phone back to his ear. "Baby, one more thing and we're up and running. I need to give them your Skype username."

He knew that he was one of only a few people who knew her screen name, and giving it out right now could lead to a mass release of it. But if that happened, Troy would take all necessary precautions, have the man fired, and Lily could easily get a new one.

_"Go ahead, T," _she slowly agreed, feeling somewhat the same way he did about it.

Troy turned to the computer kid. "Know this," and this time he would follow through, unlike he had with the nurse, "if this happens to get out, I will come after you, I promise you that!"

Jimmie looked up at Troy, nodding. "I understand, sir."

Troynodded, relaxing slightly. "Her screen name is LatinaLily."

The kid typed it in and looked up at the screen. The rest of them looked up as well and everyone could see Taylor on the bed with Gabriella on the phone, Tori sleeping on a chair beside her, and a doctor standing on the other side of the bed from her with a nurse.

"We see you, Ella," Troy spoke into the phone, using her stage name, and Gabriella turned around so she was facing her computer that was set up to face them.

The crowd cheered when they saw Ella Leigh on the screen even if they didn't know why they were seeing a hospital delivery scene.

Troy smiled up at Gabriella, loving how beautiful she looked up there. He spoke quietly into the phone. "You look beautiful up there, Lily."

Gabriella turned her head back toward Taylor. _"Hush, T. Will you tell Chad that his wife is up here giving birth to his daughter?" _

Troy narrowed his eyes on her, laughing shortly. "Son."

She laughed shortly as Troy slugged his best friend's shoulder. "Hey, would you look up at the jumbo screen?"

Chad looked over at Troy and then up at the television, his eyes and mouth dropping open. "Taylor?"

Jimmie walked over in front of Chad and Troy so Gabriella and Taylor could see them.

"The baby's coming?"

Taylor nodded. _"Yes, baby, the baby is coming!" _

Chad began to breathe heavily, looking over to Troy, gripping at his shoulder. "My baby is coming, buddy! My baby is coming!"

Troy smiled brightly over at him, patting his back. "Yes, he is, man! Yes, he is!"

Chad turned back to look at the instant replay television. "Are you ok, baby? Are you in any pain?"

Taylor shook her head. _"The epidural is working. I'm ok." _

Chad couldn't believe this was happening. This was like a dream. He'd never dreamed anything like this could have ever happened, but it was and he was loving it. "I wish I could be there with you, baby."

Taylor shook her head as her doctor sat between her legs to check her again. He was low enough that he didn't block Taylor and Taylor's view of each other.

_"It's ok, Chad. We're together this way. We don't have to worry about about anything."_

Chad nodded and held onto Troy's shoulder as the doctor said_,"Ok, you're at ten centimeters. What I want you to do is the next time you feel the need to push, I want you to push. Can you do that for me, Taylor?" _

Taylor nodded for her and Chad swallowed, taking a deep breath. This was huge. His wife was giving birth and he was 2100 miles away. Taylor nodded and she felt it coming on.

_"Ok, now, Taylor. Push. Push now." _

Troy heard Gabriella whimper slightly through the phone and he whispered softly, asking, "You ok, babe?"

She whispered back, biting her lip and speaking with her teeth over her lip, _"She's just grabbing my hand tightly. I'm ok." _

Troy smiled, whispering softly. "It's ok, babe. I'll make you feel better later."

Gabriella closed her eyes, swallowing softly, whispering back, _"Not now, T." _

Troy chuckled, looking down at the wood floor, loving that he could get her to blush at a time like this. He'd have to try it when she was giving birth to their own child. He looked back up at her, she was standing strong beside her friend, yet he was the only one who knew she was blushing. Her head was turned down and he could see the light tinge of pink on her face.

"It's ok, babe, just forget about til later. Tell her she's going a good job."

Gabriella lifted her head, looking over at Troy briefly, smiling and giving him a short nod before looking back at Taylor. _"You're doing great, Tay. Keep going!" _

Chad was also cheering on his wife, telling her she could do it as the doctor held her head up from between her legs. _"Ok, Taylor, one more push and you'll have your baby." _Taylor took a deep breath and held onto the nurse's and Gabriella's hands, pushing the baby from her.

The doctor pulled the baby from her and Taylor fell back onto the bed. Chad threw up his arms as if he had just scored and the crowd went wild, cheering for him and Taylor.

Gabriella leaned down and kissed her best friend's forehead, whispering softly, _"¡Bueno, Tay! ¡Bueno!" _

Revelers brought bubbling cider down onto the court and Gatorade and streamers fell down to the court, stuff used to celebrate the end of a huge game and started celebrating right there for the birth of Chad Danforth's child.

Chad looked up to the screen, screaming to Taylor. "I love you, baby! How are you feeling? How are you feeling, baby?"

Taylor was crying, but she was happy._ "I'm ok. I'm ok!" _

Chad took a deep breath. "Where's my baby? I want to see my baby?"

The doctor held the baby up to the screen, smiling brightly. _"Here she is. You've got a beautiful, healthy baby girl, Mr. Wayne." _

Chad stopped, looking at the jumbo screen and then down at the computer screen, moving closer to it. "Girl?" He looked back up at the jumbo instant replay screen and back down at Jimmie. "Can you replay that, please?" He looked at Troy, shaking his dreads. "Did he just say girl?"

Troy tried not to snicker. Both he and Troy had been wrong this entire time. "You were right, babe," Troy quietly told Gabriella into the phone.

Gabriella giggled softly. _"Taylor felt like she was having a girl. It wasn't me."_

Troy laughed, nodding his head. "Right," he nodded, chuckling slightly, looking at the clock. Halftime was over, but the crowd didn't seem to care. He knew they had to get the second half of the game going, but he didn't want to. He would much rather spend the rest of the night talking to Lily about the two of them adding to their family, but Chad needed to spend time with Taylor, so Troy needed to coach the game by himself.

"Listen, babe. I've gotta let you go and get this game going. I'll call you when it's over."

Gabriella smiled, waving at him. _"Te quiero, T. Have fun."_

He winked at her into the computer screen. "Taykeyarrow, Lily. Porsiempray."

Lily smiled and ended the phone call on her phone before turning to end the skype conversation on her computer. Troy turned back to Jimmie.

"I don't need to remind you about that screen name, right? In fact, I think it's best you just go in and delete it right now."

Jimmie quickly turned the computer around and looked down at the screen, disconnecting the feed and doing as Troy sternly recommended. "Yes, sir." He deleted the name and looked back up at Troy. "Done sir."

Troy placed his hand on the kid's shoulder, smiling. "Good job. You may have a future around here after all." It wasn't as though Troy could fire him, but he could make his life a living hell if he were to let Lily's screen name slip, and he most definitely would.


	23. Never Let Go

Gabriella held the phone on her shoulder, cradled by her head, washing the dishes after dinner.

_"I haven't heard from them all night, G,"_ Taylor told her through the phone.

The game had been over for more than an hour and by now and Troy usually called her to say they were getting on the bus to head toward the hotel, or at least that he was in the locker room calling her. But he hadn't and Gabriella was starting to worry. Chad hadn't even called Taylor.

_"Did you watch the game? So you know it's over?" _Taylor asked.

Gabriella never missed a game. " Sí. Como siempre."

Taylor knew that. "I don't know, G. Maybe Chad and Troy needed to talk to the team. I don't know how those boys work."

Gabriella nodded her head, putting a dish in the dishwasher. She missed Troy and she just wanted him home. His plane didn't get in until tomorrow at 1:45 in the afternoon and counting down the hours was about ready to get to her.

"Sé que." She pulled reached under the sink and pulled out the dishwasher soap and poured some into the dishwasher.

_"Don't worry, G. They'll call soon. Just get Tori into bed and call me back. I'm going to feed Reggie and take a bath. So we can talk while I'm in the tub. If I don't hear from you, I'll assume your boy called you. Love you."_

Gabriella nodded, pulling up the door to the dishwasher and pushing the start button. "Talk to you soon, Tay. Love you." She sighed, hanging up the phone, placing it down on the counter and heading out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

Coming up toward the bathroom door, she knocked gently, opening the door slowly. "¿Casi acabado, Míja?"

Tori looked up at her mama, from where she was trying to hide her DS under the rug near the bathtub. Gabriella tried not to laugh, biting her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Que es?"

Tori slowly pulled it back from under the rug, pursing her own lips, knowing she couldn't hide it from her. "Weren't you supposed to be bathing in here?"

Tori winced, looking straight up at her, nodding. "Sí, Mama."

Gabriella walked over to her, holding her hand out to her daughter, "Hand it over, Míja."

She took a deep breath, looking down at her system and then back at her mama's hand, handing it over to her.

Gabriella closed it, smiling down at her. "Now, are you finished bathing?"

Tori nodded his head. "Sí, Mama."

Gabriella nodded, walking toward the door. "Alright then. Get out and get your pajamas on. Daddy should be calling soon."

She closed the door and walked down the hall to hers and Troy's bedroom, closing the door behind her. She turned off the system and put it down on the dresser before walking into the bathroom, she took off her dress and tossed it in the hamper before undoing her bra and sliding off her panties, letting them follow the way of her dress before stepping into the shower.

Troy should have called by now and there were so many different reasons running through her head right now as to why he hadn't called. She knew Taylor's reason was the best, but she worried too much for her own good, and she was worried about a bus crash, hotel fire, some one holding the stadium or hotel at gunpoint or they had shot at them... She worried too much and she knew it. But she couldn't help but worry.

She wanted to stop worrying, but the longer Troy didn't call, the more she worried and she couldn't stop. But she had to stay strong in front of Tori no matter what and she would. So until Troy called, she was going to keep herself together. She wasn't going to break down, even if she didn't know why he hadn't called yet. She was a strong woman. Always had been. She'd cried over Troy, but right now she wasn't going to. She had Tori to think about.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her towel around her body and wiped the full-length mirror on the wall. Placing her hand on her stomach, she thought about what she would look like pregnant with Troy baby. It didn't take too much imagination. She had already been pregnant with once. Well, twice, but only once where she actually carried the baby to term and she looked pregnant. She tried to bend her back enough to make it look like she was pregnant, but it wasn't enough. She was too skinny to even simulate it.

Tossing the towel off her body, she grabbed her robe off the chair in front of her vanity and a throw pillow off of the bed, placing it against her stomach before tying the robe around her body and the pillow. She arched her back again, standing in front of the mirror again, placing one hand on her back and one hand on her stomach. A slow smile crept across her lips as she looked into the mirror. She actually liked what she saw. Sure, the pillow was a little lumpy and she looked silly, but she wouldn't look like that if she was carrying Troy baby.

A light shade of blush crossed her cheeks and she turned her head down slightly, even though no one was in the room to see her blush. Maybe she could tell him she was ready to have another baby with him. Maybe she'd tell him as soon as he got home tomorrow. She and Tori had been over at Taylor's all day with her and Regina and playing with her was so much fun. She had missed out on so much with Tori and she still felt horrible about it, even more with everything new she found she had missed out on. She knew there would be more and things she would find that she had missed out on that she could never make up for. She just wished that Tori could somehow forgive her for all of it. Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly pulled the pillow out of her her robe and tossed it on the bed before turning to the door as it slowly opened.

"Mama? Can I sleep in here until Daddy calls?"

Gabriella slowly smiled, nodding her head. "Climb up on the bed," she told Tori, walking over to the light monitor and letting her fingers run along the sensor, turning the lights down to a low dim. She walked over to her armoire, opening the top drawer, and pulling out a pair of panties. She stood behind the armoire doors and pulled the panties up and under her robe, tightening the strings of the robe before shutting the armoire doors and walking over to the bed, climbing in beside him.

"Is Daddy busy tonight? Is that why he hasn't called yet?"

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter, running her fingers through her hair. "Sí, Míja."

Tori rested her head against Gabriella's chest, closing her eyes. "I miss him."

Gabriella smiled more softly, kissing the top of his head. "I miss him too, Tor." Anytime she wasn't with him, she missed him, but they couldn't be with each other 24/7 even though they wanted to.

Tori yawned, speaking sleepily, "Wake me up when Daddy calls." She smiled, nodding as she cuddled down closer into Tori, getting tired herself. It was a good thing the phone would wake her. She yawned herself, closing her eyes and resting her head back more against her pillow.

* * *

Troy walked in the front door, leaving his suit cases down by the door, not even bothering to carry them up the stairs. He was there to surprise Lily early. His plane wasn't suppose to come in until tomorrow at 1:45, but he and Chad had taken a red eye and come in at 1:45 a.m. instead. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch before quietly heading up the stairs.

He stopped in Tori's room first, finding it empty and continuing on toward his and Lily's room. He opened the door and saw his girls asleep in the big bed waiting for him. If he didn't have something planned for Lily and himself, he'd let Tori stay with the two of them, but he wanted to be alone with Lily and had been planning it for weeks. He couldn't just let it go anymore. But he hadn't had the one thing he needed until just the other day. So tonight was the night.

He walked over to the bed, picking Tori up into his arms, cradling her close and leaving the room. Tori curled up against her father's body, opening her eyes.

"Daddy?"

Troy nodded, walking down the hall toward her bedroom. "Sí, Tori. I'm home. Shhh. Don't wake your mama."

Tori hugged Troy closer as they walked into the bedroom. "We missed you, Daddy."

Troy smiled, laying her down on the bed. "I missed you, Tori. I missed you both so much." He pulled the covers up around his daughter, tucking her in for the night.

"Can I have my DS back now, Daddy?"

Troy smiled, kneeling down by his little girl. "Where is it?"

Tori was mostly asleep, but she knew she wanted her game system. "Mama took it when I was in the bath."

Troy tried not to laugh. "If Mama took it, Mama will give it back when she's ready, buddy."

Tori grumbled and snuggled more into the pillow, "Sé que..."

Troy smiled, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Buenos noches, Tori. Te amo!"

Tori yawned, more asleep than before. "Te amo, Daddy."

Troy left the room, walking back into his and Lily's bedroom. He walked over to the bed and took the small velvet box out of his pocket, laying it on the bedside table before pulling off his pants and kicking off his shoes. He tossed them both aside before pulling off his socks and his tie. He impatiently started to work at the buttons on his shirt. He was trying to be quiet, watching his beautiful girlfriend as she laid asleep on the bed in front of him. She was so beautiful. She was always beautiful, but there was something about her when she slept that made her even more beautiful, like a lily in the night breeze, even if there was no breeze here. He tossed his shirt and tie and pulled off his tank top, climbing in bed behind her, pulling her into his arms. He felt her relax in his arms and smiled.

"Despertar, Lily," he whispered against her ear.

"No," she moaned, shaking her head into the pillow.

Troy smiled against the side of her head. "Sí, Lily. Despertar."

He had been practicing his Spanish just for her and he was getting really good at it, even getting the pronunciations just right. He had actually gone out and bought a 'Spanish for Dummies' book and it was working.

"You're not here. I'm only dreaming."

She knew, because Troy didn't speak Spanish. Troy spoke English and only tried to speak Spanish for her. He loved her, and she knew that, and that's why he tried for her, but his Spanish wasn't that good. That's why she knew she was dreaming.

"Baby, despertar. Enséñame."

She grumbled. "Not now, Troy, I'm sleeping."

She couldn't for the life of her figure out what he could be wanting in her dreams to teach her. She knew this had to be a dream. She just wanted to sleep, and she pulled the blankets more against her, feeling the warm arms tighten more around her. The sooner she got back to sleep, the sooner she could go pick up Troy at the airport.

"Despertar, Lily. Despertar," Troy repeated, kissing at that spot beneath her ear that always made her melt.

"Troy, not now."

He laughed, nibbling at her ear. "I just got home, and you're telling me not now?"

She grumbled, pulling his arms tighter around her. "You're not home. I'm just dreaming."

He kissed the side of her head, whispering in her ear, "Enséñame, Lily."

She let out a heavy huff of hair, pushing her back against his chest. "Teach you what?"

Troy smiled brightly, letting his lips run the side of her neck. "How to ask you to marry me. And don't say 'Don't ask me now. I'm sleeping.'"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, turning to face him in the dim light of the bedroom. She blinked briefly. He really was there in bed with her, his arms wrapped around her.

"Está aquí."

She couldn't believe it. Even though she was staring right at him.

"Hi." He smiled, brushing her sleep tousled hair back from her face.

"¡Hola!" She wrapped her arms around him. "This is why you didn't call. You were coming home!" She kissed the side of his head, hugging him tightly.

"¡Sorpresa!"

She sat back, shaking her head at him, "Why are you speaking in Spanish all of a sudden? Where did you learn all of it?"

He smiled down at her, chuckling slightly. "I told you, all I needed was 'Spanish for Dummies.'"

Gabriella giggled slightly, brushing her lips against his softly, shaking her head a little. "Te quiero, T. ¡Te quiero por siempre! Te quiero." She pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, holding him tightly against her, loving that he was finally home.

"Te quiero," he murmured against her lips "por siempre. Te quiero." She pulled him more on top of her, moaning slightly as she wrapped her leg around his thigh, whimpering slightly when he pulled away. "T?" she looked up at him, wondering why he was pulling back from her.

"You didn't answer me, baby."

She was confused. What was he saying? She just wanted to make love to him. He'd been gone so long and she wanted him to make love to her. He wanted to make love to her too, but not until he'd done what he'd planned on doing.

"I don't know what you want me to answer you about, T."

He smiled down at her, running his fingers through her gorgeous long hair. "Enséñame, baby."

She blinked, biting her lip. He hadn't been playing around. He reached for the amethyst colored ring box on the nightstand, holding it up to her.

"I remember the night I asked you back in high school. You cursed at me something I could never begin to repeat back to you. I asked you if that was a no."

She laughed softly, biting her lip, even though the tears were slowly starting to fall gently.

"You asked me if I was doing this because I was worried we were going to find other people and where this was coming from. I told you the same thing I'm telling you now. I want to be with you. Forever. Por siempre. We had ten years to find someone else. We had opportunity and we still came back to each other. There will never be anyone else in my heart but you. I want you to be my wife. Por siempre." He opened the ring box, looking up into her eyes. "I just need to know how to ask you. Enséñame."

Gabriella looked at the ring, a gold band of lilies to match her necklace with a amethyst stone in the middle of a sea of diamonds, and back up at him, tears falling from her eyes softly. "Troy, you don't have to ask me in Spanish."

He nodded his head quickly, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, happiness spilling between the two of them. "I want to."

She smiled. "Casarte conmigo."

Troy took a deep breath. "Casarte conmigo, Lily. Casarte conmigo, por favor."

Gabriella began crying even more, nodding her head quickly. "Sí, Troy! Yes! Sí!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her, never ever wanting to let go. "Yes, I will marry you! I will!" They were both crying, tears spilling out of their eyes as they held onto each other. She pulled back, looking into his eyes, tears still falling softly. "I will, T," she whispered, holding onto him softly. "I love you, T. Por siempre." She nodded her head softly. "I will marry you."

He smiled, looking down at the ring and taking it out of the box and sliding it on her finger. "¡Perfecta!" He let out a soft puff of air and leaned down, pressing his lips to her fingers, looking up at her. "Like you."

She smiled up at him, trying to stop crying. "Te quiero, T," she whispered, pulling him closer to him as he reached for the bedside table to put the box down.

Troy turned back to her, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't cry, baby."

She smiled brightly, laughing softly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

He laughed along with her, pulling her against his body. "Me too. Me too." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. "Lilllly," he groaned, rising up above her as she parted her legs to him.

It had been so long since he'd been home, so long since they had made love. He wanted her and she wanted him. And tonight was special. They hadn't made love the last time he had asked her to marry him. But this time, they weren't just going to fall asleep. Sliding his hand down her side, he pulled at the sash of her robe, pulling it free of the knot she had tied at the side. The two sides parted, and her mostly naked body was exposed to him.

"God, you are beautiful, Lily!" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her flat stomach.

He wanted there to be a baby in there more than anything. But he had to wait until she was ready. Gabriella took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Troy's hair.

"T... can we talk?"

He pulled his head back up, looking at her. "What is it, baby?"

She took a deep breath, smiling at him. "I've been thinking," she said, sitting up, pulling him to sit with her.

He pulled her robe over her breasts, sitting closer to her. "About what?"

She bit her lip softly, smiling at him. "I... You brought it up briefly before I had my reaction that night... And we haven't discussed it since then..."

Troy slowly nodded his head, not once finding it odd that they were always thinking about the same thing, but was she thinking something good... or was she about to say something bad?

"Earlier I was standing in front of the mirror with a pillow under my robe..." Troy narrowed his eyes on her, not understanding. "I was trying to picture what my stomach would look like... if I was pregnant. I know I've already seen what I've looked like completely pregnant," she hated saying that in front of him, knowing shed taken that from him, but she couldn't take back what she did, and from the way they were acting with each other, she hoped he had forgiven her, "but I've been wondering what it would be like again... If we were to... do it... to have another baby..."

Troy's eyes widened, his lips curling into a smile, slowly. "Really?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Sí. I want to. I want to build our family, T. Give Tori a little brother or sister."

Troy smiled even bigger, pulling her tighter against him. "Lily!" He held her against him, kissing the side of her head. "When do you think we can get pregnant?" he asked her, pulling back to look at her beautiful face.

She giggled, shaking her head. "I can stop taking my pill tomorrow. Make an appointment to see Dr. Maria as soon as possible."

Troy pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. "Te quiero, Lily. ¡Te quiero!" He pulled her closer to him. "You're sure about all of this, right, baby? About getting married? About the baby?"

She smiled, placing her hands on his face. "Sí, T. I want to be with you, forever. I've always wanted that. I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be the mother I need to be or the wife you need me to be, but I know with you I can do anything. Just hold onto me. Never let me go. Promise me," she pleaded with him, holding onto his shoulders for strength.

He held onto her, nodding. "I will never let go." Pressing his lips to hers, he whispered again, "Never."


	24. Its All Relative

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hand and stared at the ring for a moment. "G, it's gorgeous!" She looked up at her, smiling brightly. "It's perfect for you." Her smile softened. "He knows you so well." Her eyes drifted down to the lilies hanging from her chain at her neck. "It matches your necklace."

Gabriella smiled, taking the golden embossed lilies that hung between her breasts in her hand, smiling brightly as she looked across the penthouse at Troy. He and Chad were in the living room with Tori and Reggie talking about who knows what, probably the wedding or basketball or the something completely else. Who knew. All Gabriella knew is he looked really good over there holding Reggie. She couldn't help but wish he was holding their baby in his arms even if it was yet another reminder of something she had stolen from him. But the way he smiled at her told her he still loved her and he wasn't holding it against her. He still loved her and he still wanted to be with her. He still wanted to marry her. He still wanted to have another baby with her. He wasn't pretending with her, not any more. This was all real. She felt it. She felt the love he had for her. It wasn't a show. She knew it. She felt it.

Taylor waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face and giggled. "You're so in love, it almost makes me want to throw up. Fortunately, I'm not pregnant anymore. I don't do that throwing up thing anymore."

Gabriella blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears, looking down at her shirt and smoothing it down over her skirt. "About that too..."

Taylor narrowed her eyes on her best friend, shaking her head. "G... Are you trying to tell me something?"

Gabriella looked up, shaking her head. "I went off my birth control pill and Maria said that I could get pregnant any time this month."

Gabriella slowly smiled and Taylor quickly jumped, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck, hugging her tightly. "G!"

Gabriella giggled, hugging Taylor back just as tightly. Pulling back, Taylor placed her hand on Gabriella's stomach, squealing silently.

"G, I'm so excited for you! This is so exciting! You're going to be THE MOST FANTASTIC MOTHER EVER!"

Gabriella still wasn't convinced, but T was and Taylor was Troy had convinced her that when they told Tori she was going to be as well. She had to believe them. They were her family. They were the only people that mattered. Well, Chad and Little Regina now were her family. And Troy's parents. She had a lot of people to call her family, and they all would believe in her ability to be a mother even if she didn't. But the only person she really needed was Troy's belief and she had that. She had his belief and his support and she knew she had that every step of the way. Looking over at him again with the baby, she smiled and he waved his hand softly over at her. She blushed again, raising her hand slightly back at him, blushing again. He smiled a little triumphantly and she turned her head down, biting her lip.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Gabriella looked up and T and he handed Reggie back to Chad walking to the door. Gabriella slowly walked to the door as well. They weren't expecting anyone. Dominick had the night off and no one else should be coming up here tonight. It was just supposed to be Chad and Taylor tonight. The hired guard knew that. Whoever was at the door better have a damned good excuse and the hired guard better know that as well.

Opening the door, Troy's eyes connected with the guard's first before settling on the couple's standing beside the big black man Troy had hired from The Staples Center.

"These people say they're–"

Troy shook his head, pulling the door shut a little so Gabriella couldn't see who was standing on the other side of the door.

"I know who they are, André. They're not welcome here."

The older man took a step forward, his arm pushing the woman back slightly. "Excuse me. Who are you to say where I am and where I'm not welcome in my daughter's home?"

André took a step forward, making sure the man didn't get any closer to Troy.

"Troy, who is it?"

Troy looked back at Gabriella, shaking his head. "Let me handle this, baby."

He didn't want this touching her, not at all. Stepping out onto the porch, he pulled the door completely shut, placing a hand on André's shoulder.

"I've got this."

André nodded, but didn't take a step back. Troy turned to look at the man who may have contributed to creating the woman Troy was in love with and was planning to marry, but he was not her father. He didn't deserve to call himself her father.

"How dare you show your face here? After all this time!" Troy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He was completely shocked. He had no words for the way he felt. "What is it? What? Do you want money? Is that it? Why didn't you show up five years ago? She's had it for a long time!" He shook his head. "No. Couldn't be that... Could it be that she has a daughter? You want to be grandparents?" He shook his head again. "No. You would have showed up after you saw Entertainment Tonight." He shook his head again. "What could it possibly be?"

He glared the older Latino down. He really could not for the life of him figure out what he and his wife could really be here for. "For how long did you abuse and neglect your daughter? Huh?" His voice lowered, looking over at the woman. "How long had you stood by while he hit the daughter you two claimed you love. You rarely fed her, so she went to her abuela's starving. She came to my house starving. Both for food and love. Tell me why we didn't call protective services on you? Tell me why? We should have! But that would have sullied her abuelito's name, the whole Montez name." Troy turned his attention back to the man, shaking his head. "You're a sad excuse for a man and you've sullied your father's name."

The door opened and they all turned to see Gabriella standing in the doorway. Troy wished that she wouldn't have come out. He didn't want her to know that they were there. He wanted them to leave before she knew they had come, but now she knew, she would have to talk to them.

"What...?" she slowly started, walking out onto the porch as André took a step toward her.

"Maybe you should stay inside, Miss Ella?" He suggested, placing his hand on her back.

She shook her head, her eyes locked on her parents standing in front of her. She hadn't seen or heard from them in... well over at least fifteen years, probably more. She didn't even want to be looking at them right now. She was happy. She had everything she wanted and she didn't need them coming into her life and messing things up.

"What are you doing here?"

Gabriella's mother took a step toward her and André made sure to stay between her and Gabriella. Troy nodded at André, thankful he was doing his job.

"We came to see you, Gabi," she spoke softly, her smile just as soft.

Gabriella shook her head, stepping closer to Troy, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We don't want you here. We'd like you to leave."

Gabriella's mother shook her head, taking a soft breath. "Please hear us out, Gabby. We know we've done wrong, but we are your parents."

Troy shook his head. "Just because you gave birth to her, doesn't make you her mother." He was trying to remain calm for Gabriella's sake, but being around them, knowing what they used to do to her, made him sick and it pissed him off. He didn't know whether to throw up or punch the man's lights out.

"Talk fast before I have André kick you out," Gabriella told them.

She was losing patience with them. She didn't like being around them. The longer she was around them, the more memories about her childhood were flooding back to her. She could remember her broken arm, her cracked rib – how bad it hurt to breathe because of that – she could remember how bad her hair felt being ripped out from her skull when her dad had picked her up out of her crib – it had been her first memory, and it wasn't her favorite – she could remember when her dad put her hand on the stove after her mom told her not to play with the pans on the stove – she still had a scar there – she could remember when her dad tripped her when mom told her to stop running in the house, and she had fallen and hit her chin on the stairs, splitting it open... She wanted to stop remembering.

Troy could feel her start tensing up and he knew she wanted them gone just as much as he did, if not more. "Andale," he told them, hurrying them up.

"Tu madre se está muriendo, Gabriella," the man said, his voice very solemn as he wraped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You are a low liar, Eduardo Montez!"

The woman looked up from where she had her tear-filled yes fixed on the lily-embroidered welcome mat. "It's true. I have stage four cancer. There's nothing that can be done."

Eduardo took a deep breath, pulling her closer when she started to sob silently, knowing what he was about to say next. "And I'm having assisted suicide when she's gone."

Gabriella looked up at the two of them. "I never have said anything bad about the two of you. I have always respected you in spite of everything, but you are a selfish bastard!"

Gabriella's mother turned her head to Gabriella quickly. "¡No entiendes!"

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, keeping his arm protectively around her. "No, you two don't understand! Gabriella," he used her given name, not the nick name he had given her for them to drag through the mud like they had everything else they had with her, "has become an amazing person and an amazing mother despite ever having you in her life. She hasn't needed you! So why don't you just turn around and crawl back under that rock you've been under since she left you years ago and never come back!"

Eduardo held Gabriella's mom as she sobbed, shaking as she stood staring at the rug beneath their feet. "I'll tell them, Maria." He looked at his daughter and the man he knew loved her. "You have a sister, Gabi. Her name is Temperance."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open slowly as Troy began to shake his head. They were liars and he couldn't believe they were doing this. He knew she couldn't believe them. Where did they keep her – a cellar? It was unbelievable. He couldn't believe them.

"Que? Lo que la hermana? Yo no tengo una hermana. ¡Que son unos mentirosos!" Gabriella was getting angry, and she was grateful that Troy was holding her. If he wasn't, she would have been throwing herself at them, at least at her papa, launching her fists at his chest, screaming at them. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?"

Troy pulled a sobbing, shaking Gabriella back into his arms. "I want you out of here!" He pointed toward the car on the curb, keeping his Lily against him with is other arm. "Never come back here!"

Gabriella stood straight, turning to look at them. "No!" She shook a deep breath. "No!" Wiping at her tears, she took another breath and wrapped her arms over her breasts. "Why would you kill yourself when you have another daughter?" She knew he never took care of her, but he could have at least cared for her sister.

"I can't live without your mother, Gabi."

Gabriella turned her head away from him. "You are selfish," she whispered, closing her eyes. When she felt Troy's hand at her back, softly rubbing, she was reminded just how grateful she was to have him.

"We need you, Gabi," Mari said softly, looking up at her again.

Both Gabriella and Troy shook their heads. "You never needed me!" Gabriella snapped at both of them, causing Troy to nod down at her with pride. "I sure as hell hope you've treated Temperance well, because the way you treated me, no child deserves to be like that!"

Eduardo inhaled deeply, deciding not to waste any more time and to just ask. "We want you to take care of your sister for us... Starting now. We don't want to wait until after we're gone."

Troy shook his head, looking toward the sky. "This is great! You abuse and neglect one daughter to the point that she has to run away, and you abandon this other daughter that we have yet to see proof of! You should never have been parents!" Even though he fully believed that, he never would have had his Lily.

Gabriella swallowed, taking a short breath. "Where is she?"

Maria smiled softly, knowing her daughter wouldn't turn her sister away. "She's home. We live in Covina now."

There was the answer as to why Gabriella didn't about her sister. She had wondered why Abuela hadn't told her. She never asked any how and she hadn't gone to see her abuela, so she couldn't have blamed her. She couldn't blame Titi Esme either. She wouldn't have known.

Gabriella wiped her tears away, stepping back by Troy. "When can we meet her?"

Her mother smiled more. "Tomnight. Tomorrow after school. When you're ready." She looked over at Troy. "Give the two of you time to talk things over."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, biting her lip as Troy wrapped his arms around her. Troy knew what she wanted and he had no problem with it. It wasn't her sister's fault she was born to horrible parents. He needed to protect her as much as he did Lily.

Looking back up at the older couple, he firmly told them, "Bring her tonight."

Gabriella looked back at them, nodding. "We don't need to discuss anything. Just bring her over."

Eduardo nodded his head, hugging Maria to his side. "I've already had the legal papers drawn up. They just need your signature and you can have your lawyer turn them in to the courts. I will bring them with us when we bring Temperance."

Gabriella nodded softly, pulling Troy's arms more around her. She understood that this was a huge responsibility, but she wasn't going to let her sister be left alone.

"We'll be back with her soon," Eduardo said, wrapping his arm around Maria's shoulders, walking with her down the porch steps, down the walkway, and to their car, leaving the three of them alone.

"Sorry about that, boss," André said, turning toward them.

Troy held up his hand, shaking his head. "It's ok, André. You did your job. You're ok."

André nodded as Troy turned with Gabriella, walking back into the penthouse. Tori came running over to them as Gabriella pulled the door shut behind them.

"What's going on? Mama, estás bien?"

She could tell her mama was upset and she had been crying. Troy rubbed Gabriella's arm, looking down at his daughter as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We need to talk, Tori," Troy told her as he looked up at Chad and Taylor as they came over to them with Reggie.

"Everything ok?" Chad asked, his arm wrapped around Taylor's shoulders as she held Reggie.

"That was Eduardo and Maria Montez out there. She has stage IV cancer and he's opting to take his way out as well."

He was talking in code so Tori didn't get upset by the situation. She could still catch on by the last name and start asking questions, but Troy wanted to be able to sit down with her and Lily and really talk about what was going on after Chad and Taylor was gone.

"Why were they even here?" Chad asked, the situation annoying the hell out of him as it did the rest of him, but Chad choosing to be the one to speak first.

Gabriella took a slow breath as Troy held her closely. "They wanted to tell me I have a sister."

They all looked at her, eyes wide.

"¿Que?" Tori asked loudly, looking up at her mama.

"Es verdad, Tori," Gabriella whispered, looking down at her. It was as true as far as she knew it to be.

Taylor looked down at Tori and back up at Gabriella and Troy. "Sweetie, as much as I would love to stay here and hear everything, I really think that you and Troy need to sit down with Tori and discuss this as a family."

It was exactly what Troy and Gabriella were both thinking and Troy had been about to ask. Gabriella hadn't wanted to, but she knew Troy was going to.

"Thank you, G."

Troy smiled, nodding, looking to Chad as he quickly scrambled to get the diaper bag, "Yep, I've got it," knowing that she was going to tell him to get it anyway. He came back to them with the bag and Troy opened the door for them.

"I'll call you, man," he told Chad as he gave him a quick hug.

Chad nodded as he looked down at Tori, smoothing down his hair. "Good luck, Tori. Hey, come over. We'll play ball in the back yard this week."

Tori glared at him, walking away from him into the living room. Chad shook his head, looking up at Troy.

"Don't worry about her. She thinks we're hiding something from her," told him and Chad nodded.

"Ok. Good luck!"

Gabriella hugged Taylor and kissed the top of Reggie's head. "I'll call you. Come see you tomorrow. Love you."

Taylor smiled. "Love you, honey!"

Troy shut the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, looking down at her. "Ready for this?" They both looked over at their daughter who was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television angrily.

"No, but I have to be."

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. "We can do this. She trusts us and loves us."

She smiled up at him, nodding softly. "I know. I love you, T. Thank you for always being so supportive. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I really do."

He pulled her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers. "Lily, you're the most important thing in my life. I've loved you from the moment you came into my life. I'm not about to let you go. I'm not about to forget about you. I'm not about to stop caring about you for anything. You're going to be my wife and nothing is going to stop that. Nothing. We're going to take care of your sister just like we're taking care of Tori and any other child we have. We'll be one great big happy family."

Gabriella laughed shortly, wiping a quick tear from her eye. "Oh, T!"

He smiled down at her. "And here you thought you could never be a mother. The way you stood up to your parents. Do you know how proud I was of you? How proud I _am_ of you?" He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, holding her tightly against him. "Te quiero, Lily. Te quiero por siempre!" he murmured against her lips, holding her against him as he kissed her fully. Pulling back, he tucked her hair back behind her ear, looking into her beautiful dark eyes, smiling down at her. "Did you want to go talk to our daughter now?"

She took a soft breath, nodding briefly. "Sí."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, turning with her and walked with her over into the living area.

"Hey, Angel," Troy said, sitting down beside his daughter, pulling Lily to sit down on his lap, not letting her sit anywhere else, even with her slight protest.

He wanted her just as close to Tori as he was and just as close to him. She playfully glared down at him briefly as he smiled briefly up at her before looking back at Tori, taking the remote from her and turning off the TV.

"I was watching that."

Troy tossed the remote on the love seat perpendicular to the couch, shaking his head. "No you weren't. The channel button was getting tired."

Tori tried not to laugh but failed, grunting up at her dad.

"We need to talk, Tori."

Tori turned to look at her parents, nodding. "I never knew I had an aunt and why haven't I met my grandparents? Same reason why I didn't meet you two until just barely?" She was trying not to sound angry toward them, but she was feeling like everyone was keeping things from her and she didn't like this feeling.

Troy shook his head, pulling both of them onto his lap. "No, it wasn't anything like that. This had nothing to do with that, baby. I promise you."

Gabriella couldn't even speak. She was too close to tears. All the emotions she had felt while she was pregnant with him, the emotions she had felt when she gave him over to Titi Esme, not seeing Troy for ten years, all the abuse her parents put her through while she was growing up, everything tumbling down on her, and now finding out she had a sister she never knew about added on to Tori's anger, she didn't know how she was supposed to handle all of it.

"Then why don't I know them? Why am I just finding out about them and the aunt I never knew?"

Troy sighed. "Because they're not nice people and we just found out about her as well. But there's something else."

Tori sat back against the couch, waiting for the ceiling to fall down on her. "What in the world, Daddy?" She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She just wanted to go into her room and play her DS for the rest of the night and not be bothered.

"She's going to come live with us," Troy told her. "Which means you're going to have to sleep with Mama and me until we figure out something else."

Tori's jaw dropped as she stood up off the couch, throwing her arms up in the air. "Why do I have to give up MY room? This was MY house first!"

Troy sighed, taking a deep breath. "I know, baby girl, but she's not going to be used to this yet. Her parents are dying. She's going to need us, but she's not going to know that yet. She's not going to be ready to accept us yet. So she's going to want to be alone. So we need to give her the space she needs. Mama and I will figure out things, I promise you, sweetie."

Tori shook her head. "I don't like this, Daddy!" Tori said, pouting.

"I know," Troy said, reaching up and taking his daughter's hand. "All we ask is that you accept it."

Tori nodded slowly, sighing heavily. "Sí, Daddy."

Troy gave Tori's hand a soft squeeze, nodding up at him. "So why don't you go upstairs and get the stuff out of your room you don't want anyone else to touch and take it into mine and your mama's room."

Tori's eyes widened and she ran quickly upstairs as Troy turned to Gabriella.

"You were quiet," he said, leaning back against the couch, pulling her into his arms. "You alright?"

She shook her head, laying her head against his shoulder. "This may just be too much for me."

Troy shook his head, pulling back and lifting her head back up so she was looking at him again. "No, no, no! Don't hide from me. You're done hiding, remember. You're a strong person and you're a strong mother. We're in this together and I'm not letting go. Remember?" Gabriella was starting to hyperventilate, but Troy wasn't going to allow it. "Breathe, baby. Just breathe."

She nodded, closing her eyes, focusing on her breathing. "I'm sorry, . I'm so sorry. He's so angry. What if Temperance is angry? What if –?"

Troy shook his head, pulling her tighter against him, kissing the side of her head. "No! Just stop right there. Ok? Just stop! Tori loves you! Ok? He loves you! The two of you have gotten so close since he's come here and you're going to continue to get close the longer he's here. And your sister and you are going to be the same way. We don't know how those lying assholes have treated your sister. We can only hope that she's somewhat ok. I can only imagine how you're feeling knowing they've kept her from you like this."

He could to some extent. Lily had kept his daughter from him, but this was different. He knew she had to be feeling some of the same emotions he was feeling when he found out about Tori. She nodded slowly and he let her lay her head back on his shoulder.

"Just relax, baby. We'll wait here until she gets here. You don't have to think or anything. Don't worry about a thing. I'll be right here."

He kissed the side of her head and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, getting comfortable while they waited for her sister to arrive.


	25. Anything For Family

"I don't hate you," Temperance said, pointing at Troy and Gabriella, after shoving her suitcases off on Troy and turning back to face her parents. "I hate you!"

Troy looked at Gabriella, shifting the suitcases slightly in his arms before looking back at Temperance.

"So you're dying. Boo fuckin' hoo! People die all the time!" She said to her mom before looking at her father. "But you're just fine. You don't have to go anywhere, yet you're leaving me here with a sister I've never met. Who cares that she's some superstar diva and her lover is some superstar sports coach. I don't know them and they don't know me! But you want to leave, so just get the fuck out of here! You don't want me, I don't want you! Get out! We don't want you anymore!" She smirked, stepping back by her sister, wrapping her arm around her sister's waist and smirking at her parents. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Gabriella tried not to laugh. She loved her sister's attitude. She wished she could have been this strong against her parents earlier. Sure she had told them to leave, but she had broken down in front of them and she hadn't wanted to. She slowly wrapped her arm around her sister and stood firm beside her.

"Lo siento," their parents said to both of their daughters for so many different reasons, but neither of them were shedding a tear.

Gabriella wasn't this time and Temperance wasn't. Not a chance.

"Just go," Troy said, stepping closer to Gabriella, his gaze connecting with Eduardo's, showing him that he was serious.

André was right inside the door and he would call him out if he needed to. Maria looked up to Eduardo with tears in her eyes, both of them nodding to each other before they looked back to their daughters, nodding to the two of them and to Troy.

"We do love you. Both you," Eduardo said, looking up at Troy. "You will take care of them?"

Troy took a deep breath, insulted that he, of all people, would ask. "I've taken care of Gabriella. You have no reason to doubt I will take care of Temperance."

Eduardo nodded, turning back to Maria, nodding and taking her by her hand. "I'm glad you have each other now. Hermanas." Eduardo turned her away from them, and they walked to the car.

"Can we just go in now?" Temperance asked, turning away, not wanting to watch them leave.

Gabi nodded, turning to open the door. "Vamanos," she whispered, looking up at Troy.

He took a slow breath, nodding helping her open the door, even with Temperance's bags in his arms. Temperance didn't wait for them, walking inside and looking around the place.

"Somebody likes a little too much purple."

Toy looked at André as he walked in taking a deep breath. "You can stand outside the door now."

André nodded and stepped outside the door. Temperance dropped her other two bags she had hanging on her shoulders as André pulled the door shut. Temperance turned around, looking Gabriella up and down, noticing her outfit. Gabriella usually dressed in some shade of lavender or lilac.

"That would be you. Nice."

She was a little bit too sarcastic, but both Troy and Gabriella were sure it was because she was bitter about her parents abandoning her, not because of Gabriella;s choice of clothing or house décor.

"Are you hungry?" Gabi asked, taking a step toward her little sister, rubbing her own arms softly, not knowing what she could do to help her sister feel comfortable.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'm not thirsty. I'm angry. I'm mad. I'm pissed off... Do you see a pattern here? Good. Why don't you just show me where I'll be sleeping so we can get this first night over with and we can get on to day two? Sound like a good idea?"

Troy saw Gabriella's eyes fall and he wished that he could make things better for her, but he knew that Temperance would have to come around on her own time, just like Tori had, but he was going to do his best to make things go as smoothly as possible on both of them, but mostly for Lily.

"Come on, Temperance. We'll show you to your room. It's actually your niece's room, but she's giving it up for you until we can figure out something better."

Temperance held up her hands. "Whoa! You're sticking me in the mini diva's room."

Gabriella took a step forward, really tired of her sister's attitude already. "It's only temporary, Temperance. Now just suck it up and we'll figure things out."

She tucked the custody papers under her arm as she crossed her arms over her breasts, walking past her sister up the stairs. She would have tried to take a suit case from Troy, but she knew him too well to know that he wouldn't even let her take one from him. Troy nodded at Temperance, nodding his head toward the stairs.

"After you," he said, waiting for her to pass in front of him.

She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs in front of him. "Odio esto," she grumbled, practically stomping up the stairs.

"Cuidado, Temparance. I may be a Gringo, but that doesn't mean I don't know some Spanish. Your sister and your niece have been teaching me."

She turned around and glared at him, rolling her eyes. "Pajúo!"

Troy shook his head. "Yeah, do you think I haven't heard that one before? You know, we're practically related, Temperance. Your sister and I are going to be married. I'm your niece's father. Do you think we could try to get along here?"

She came to the top of the stairs, looking down at him. "No sé. Tu me dime, Papi."

Troy took a deep breath, shaking his head at her flippant tone. "This is hard on your sister. I don't care how you treat me. I can take whatever you want to dish out, but as long as you're under my roof, and yes, this is my roof, I live here with Gabriella, we live here together, you treat her and our daughter, your niece, with respect and love, even if you don't feel it yet. Do you understand me?"

Temperance smirked down at him. "Damn, you're hot. No wonder Gabriella is fucking you." She looked him over again, taking in a heated breath, looking back into his eyes. "Tell me what to do again."

Troy's eyes widened drastically, shaking his head. "Just go into the room, Temperance."

He was done with her. He couldn't believe she had just said that. He was used to forward girls. He worked with cheerleaders, but she was just a child for Christ's sake. Then again, cheerleaders were just like that in high school too. He led her into the room where Gabriella was making the bed with some new sheets. Temperance came in behind Troy and dropped her bags on the floor.

"You've gotta be shitting me! Do you have ANYTHING that isn't purple?"

Troy turned to her, setting her suitcases down at the bottom of the bed. "They're not purple, right, babe? What hue are these?"

Gabriella picked up a pillow and tucked it under her chin, starting to shimmy the pillow case onto it. She looked up at Troy and he could see the tears in her eyes she wasn't allowing to fall. Temperance wouldn't know they were there, not unless she was the same kind of crier... And she was, but Troy wouldn't know that yet. Temperance knew those eyes, because she had those same kind of eyes herself. She had those same kind of eyes downstairs when she was saying goodbye, or when she was refusing to say goodbye to her parents, but she was refusing to look at anyone but her parents, and they wouldn't know those eyes, because they would have never seen them.

"It's fine, Troy. The purple sheets are fine." She kept her eyes on Temperance as she put the pillow on the bed.

"I can make my own bed. I'm not a child." Looking over at Troy, she smiled at him. "Can I have a minute with my sister?"

Troy smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, of course."

Gabriella looked up at Temperance and then over at Troy who leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll be in the bedroom with Tori. Take your time."

She blinked her eyes a couple times, nodding slowly.

"Te quiero," he whispered, giving her arm a soft squeeze as stepped away from her and left the two of them alone in the room together.

Gabriella pulled the comforter up on the bed and Temperance sat down on it, smiling up at her sister, patting the bed. "Sentarse."

Gabriella inhaled softly, letting it go slowly before sitting down on the other side of the bed and looking at her sister. She looked so much like her. How her parents ever kept her from her, she would never know. But she had kept Tori from Troy, so she wasn't anyone to question her parents at all. She had no right, no matter what her parents did to her.

"I'm sorry. What our parents did here tonight has nothing to do with us."

Gabi nodded, smiling across the bed at her. "No, it doesn't. I just want you to be happy while you're here. That's all. We can get you a different color of sheets if you need. I do have a lot of shades of," she smiled brightly, "purple around here. Lilac is my favorite color. Lavender. Amethyst. Periwinkle."

Tempe curled her knee up on the bed under her, leaning back just a little bit. "Isn't it easier just to say purple?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, because I really don't just like the color purple. I really don't like the plain color purple. I like the lighter shades, and the variations of the color."

Temperance shook her head, raising her eyes slightly. "Wow! You can't just say you like purple, can you?"

Gabriella laughed slightly, looking down at one of her favorite comforters. "No, not really."

Temperance nodded her head, looking to the side of the bed. "Ok..." She looked back at her older sister, smiling a little deviously. "So that Troy guy... He's kinda cute."

Gabriella looked back up at her sister, her eyes widening slightly, looking over at the door and back at her sister. "¿Que? Troy?"

Tempe smirked. "Yeah, Mr. Tall dark and stormy sea blue eyes." She winked at her big sister. "What's that like?"

Gabriella blinked, shifting slightly on the bed. "What's what like?" She wasn't for a second going to believe that her sister was asking what sex was like with her boyfriend.

"Oh, everything! Don't spare any detail, sis!"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she stood up off the bed. "Ummm, maybe we should get some sleep, Temperance. We've had a pretty emotional evening... day... I think we should just say good night... Talk about things tomorrow. Get you set up in a school. Or maybe I can take you to your other school until we figure out what we're doing around here." She nodded, walking toward the door, trying to clear her head. "That might be a better idea. Maybe the fewer things we change for you the better. So... I'll talk to you in the morning. You just … sleep well, and I'll see you tomorrow. Buenos noches."

Temperance tried not to laugh... at least not too much as her sister practically ran screaming for the hills. "Good night, big sister! Have fun!" She shook her head, looking around the room that was completely too sporty for her. But it wouldn't be for long.

Gabriella walked into the bedroom she shared with Troy and now with her daughter, shutting the door behind her. "Jesucristo, T! I cannot believe what she just said to me!"

Troy looked up from where he was watching Tori play her DS, taking a deep breath, refraining from the smile that he would have played across his lips had it been Chad who had just said those words. "If it was anything like what she said to me, yeah, I can."

Gabriella walked across the room and crawled up on the bed, snuggling in up under his arm. "Tell me I wasn't that … vulgar in high school..."

Troy kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. "She hit on me in the on the stairs," he whispered in her ear, not wanting Tori to hear him.

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes wide as possible. "What is her deal?! Does she not have any decency?"

Troy smiled softly down at her. "Don't you worry. I only have eyes for one Montez hermana. She's the mother of my child. Wearing my ring. Sitting right beside me. Everything is as it should be."

Bri blushed, lifting her face up toward his, licking her lips softly as he leaned forward to kiss them softly. "Te quiero, Lily."

She smiled, whispering against his lips. "Te quiero, mi amore."

Troy groaned slightly with Tori by his side. He couldn't make love to her here in the bed now, but they did have a bathroom with a shower and a door that could lock. Troy pulled back slightly, looking at the bathroom door and back at Bri.

"Shower?"

She noticed the gleam in his eyes and started to blush. "T..."

He winked at her. "Por la bebé..." he whispered, sliding his hand over her stomach.

She wasn't pregnant yet, but they didn't give up an opportunity to try to change that. Bri bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"Sí..."

Why she couldn't say no was beyond her, but she needed him badly. She slid up off the bed and walked toward the bathroom as Troy turned to Tori. "Hey, Princess, Mama and Daddy are going to go take a shower. You go ahead and continue playing your game. Listen to some music on the radio if you want to. Play some CDs. Turn it up if you want. Don't worry about the volume."

Tori looked up at her daddy. "Are you two going to have sex?"

Troy stared down at his daughter for a moment. He was sure now that this bold nature was a family trait. "Why are you always so interested in your mama and me having sex?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No sé."

Troy nodded, running his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Riiight. Mama and I are just going in to the shower to … work on trying to have another baby. You alright with that?"

Tori looked back at her DS. "In other words, you're going to have sex. I'm nine. I'm not supid."

Troy cleared his throat. "No, you're not, this just isn't a conversation I expected to be having with my daughter until she was at sixteen, maybe thirty."

Tori smiled back at him, exposing her pearly whites. "I'm a quick one, Daddy!"

Troy nodded his head, knowing full well the type of girl she was growing up to be. "Yes you are, Princess! Yes you are." He kissed her head quickly before sliding off the bed and following Gabriella into the bathroom, trying to push all the nightmares of being a father to a girl out of his head.

Gabriella turned to see Troy stepping into the shower, smiling at him. She lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his tight body. She gasped softly, feeling him already hard against her.

"Like that?" he asked, hearing her gasp.

She nodded her head softly. "Sí, T. Muchisimo."

She pulled her body up against his, her naked breasts rubbing up against his naked chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her lips tightly against his, kissing him deeply. He gripped her ass, groaning into mouth. She made a soft sound as her back hit the wall and he smiled up at her.

"Lo siento, Lily," he whispered, looking up into her chocolate eyes.

She smiled down at him, smoothing down his wet hair. "Está bien, T," she whispered, licking at his lips playfully. "Está muy bien," she giggled, pushing him away slightly and falling back against the wall herself.

He smiled up at her, shaking his head. "You're so beautiful, baby." He was always so amazing with her when they made love, she knew he always would be.

"I love you, Troy," she moaned beside his ear, letting her breasts slide more against his chest. He grunted, feeling his cock grow more under her dripping wet pussy. He loved making love to her in the shower. She wasn't just wet from her own juices. She was wet from the shower as well and that turned him on even more. Sliding into her was going to be even easier and that made him harder.

She was aching for him by the time he actually slid inside of her. She gasped out, arching her back to him, sending him deeper inside of her. "Sí," she moaned out breathlessly from her lips.

He smiled, leaning down, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. "Lily," he groaned against her breast, sucking more into his mouth. She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes, moving up and then back down onto his cock, whimpering slightly.

He gripped her ass more, helping her move more on top of him. "You feel so good, baby."

Gabriella closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the shower wall. The water splashed in her face, but she didn't care. Breathing in deeply, she pulled him tightly against her.

"Oh, T."

She breathed in deeper, her breasts moving more against his chest, her nipples brushing against him. Troy groaned, closing his eyes, pushing harder up into her. He could feel her walls gripping around his cock and he knew she was about ready to cum. Closing his eyes, he felt his balls tighten up and it was all over for him as well. His release came deep within her with one more thrust hard into her as she grabbed onto his shoulders tighter, pulling him tighter to her so she could kiss him again, letting her moans escape into his mouth. Troy let his groan escape into her mouth as well as he held onto her, leaning against her slightly as he let everything he had release into her. Pulling back and breathing heavily, he looked into her eyes, smiling brightly.

"I love you, Lily."

She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you, T. I love you so much!"

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers again, kissing her sweetly. "Por siempre."

She smiled at him gently, whispering in return, "Por siempre."

He stepped back slightly, letting her down to her feet. She took a deep breath, looking up at him.

"I haven't told you how proud I am of you that you've learned all of that Spanish, T. You're so amazing."

He picked up the shampoo, pouring some out on her head. "I did it for you, babe. I can do anything for you."

She smiled, turning her head down slightly, hiding the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Don't hide. It's the truth."

She looked up at him as he lathered the soap into her hair. "I know. It's just after everything I've done, I still can't believe how forgiving you are."

He stopped lathering her hair, taking her head in his hands, lifting her head up so she was looking at him. "I love you." He said looking straight into her eyes. "I. LOVE. YOU. Ok? Never forget that. And because I love you, there's nothing I can't forgive you for."

She looked up at him a little timidly. "Are you sure?"

He smiled down at her softly. "I'm sure. What about you? Couldn't you forgive me?"

She smiled back up at him, nodding. "I know I could."

He had been in a relationship with Sharpay after all. She had been her best friend and that was easily forgivable. "But I kept Tori from you for ten years, and I didn't even tell you about her as soon as I saw you after all those years."

Troy leaned down closer to her, his eyes inches from hers. "Lily, baby. I forgive you. I forgave you. I haven't said it, I know, and I'm sorry. But I do. I love you and I forgive you."

Gabriella nodded, tears in her eyes, looking into his eyes.

He pulled her head the rest of the distance to his, kissing her softly and briefly before whispering against her lips, "I forgive you, baby."

That was all she needed to hear. It didn't matter what had happened between them. It didn't matter all the space and time between them. It didn't matter what had happened since they had gotten back together. He had said he forgave her and it made things all better. They were in love and they had a family together that was growing by the minute. They had a daughter and they were now raising her sister they had just found out about. With any luck they would be having a baby soon.

She'd been to see her gynecologist and everything was well with physically so they could be getting pregnant at any time, so they weren't going to give up an opportunity to make love. It would be difficult with Tori in their bed, but they'd find moments like this where they could do it in the shower or something like this. They would have to find out a better solution though, probably buying a new place. She'd lived here for more than six years and it was going to be hard for her to move, but if it was for her family, she could do anything.

By the time they finished their shower and got back to the bedroom, Tori was asleep, so they didn't have to worry about asking her to turn away or anything. They got dressed and crawled into bed on either side of her. Troy smiled over the top of Tori' head, kissing her forehead softly.

"So, you think we have five people living in this house yet?"

Gabriella giggled slightly at him, shaking her head. "I don't know, T."

Troy reached over Tori's tiny body, placing his hand on Lily's stomach, rubbing it softly. "I hope so."

Lily placed her hand on his, whispering, "Me too."

They both leaned over Tori's head, pressing their lips together, whispering to each other, "Buenos noches."


	26. Away From You

"Troy will be getting home tomorrow and he's meeting with the real estate agent to look at a place with Tori tomorrow evening. He's going to send me pictures through email."

Gabriella and Troy had divided up the things they had to do. Even though she wanted to be there when they were looking at new places to live, there were other things that needed to be done too. Like, wedding planning. And Troy had no idea what needed to be done there. So, they thought it best if he did the home shopping and she met with the wedding planner when she got home. He would be back out on the road by then anyway and Gabriella had been cleared to go back to New York to finish filming her two of them weren't going to be seeing each other for almost a month and it was nerve wracking. It had already two and a half weeks and the two of them were going crazy. Usually it was only two weeks away from each other, but it was longer this time and the two of them missed each other like no other.

"And Bianca Castellano is flying in next week for my first wedding consultation next week. You can come with. We'll all have lunch together. Temperance is already being annoying about it. But she'll be in school while we'll be with Bianca, so we won't have to worry about that."

Gabriella loved her sister, she did, and she'd do anything for her, but the way she nagged and complained and did everything she could to make things difficult for everyone made life difficult for everyone.

_"She hasn't let up at all yet?"_ Taylor asked through the phone after patiently listening to Gabriella's schedule for what was going on while she was away and for when she got home.

Gabriella laid down on the couch in her dressing room, shaking her head. "Not at all. She rubbed her forehead softly. Her eyes widened. "Oh, and get this." She was surprised by this even by all Temperance had done already, but she was still shocked. "She's hanging all over Dominick... And Dominick is reciprocating..."

The line was silent for a moment and then Taylor replied. _"You've got to be kidding me!"_

Gabriella shook her head, looking up at the ceiling. "I wish I wasn't," she told her best friend, sighing softly. "Did I tell you she hit on Troy the first night she was at my place!" She ran her fingers through her curls, taking a deep breath.

_"She didn't!" _

Gabriella nodded, even though Taylor couldn't see her. "Yeah. Her behavior doesn't surprise me in the least though. She's acting out against what our parents did to her. It's no excuse, but it doesn't surprise me. She's pissed and she's acting out."

Gabriella was trying to understand her sister as much as she could, even though she hadn't taken that route when she was younger. She had Troy when she was younger to help her deal with the way her parents had treated her. She still hadn't asked Temperance how their parents had treated her, whether they treated her well or if they had abused her the same way they had abused her... If they abused her, she didn't want to upset Tempe, and if they didn't... she didn't know if she could handle that. She hoped they didn't. She prayed they didn't.

_"So tell me,"_ Taylor shifted the conversation, _"tell me, how did you get Bianca Castellano to handle __your wedding?"_

It was a whole lot better than talking about Temperance. She knew it upset her best friend and she didn't want to do that more than she already did, especially when they were talking about her parents. They had already hurt her more than they needed to and she wasn't going to let them do it more than they already had. As her best friend, it was her duty to protect her from that hurt.

Gabriella blushed, playing with the lilies hanging from the chain around her neck. "Troy called her. She doesn't do just anyone's wedding. And usually you have to book years in advance."

She heard Taylor laugh through the phone. "_You're not just anyone, G! You're Ella Leigh! You're as famous in what you do as she is in what she does! You're huge!"_

Gabriella shook her head. "Anyway, Troy told her he was marrying me and she said 'Say no more!' She wanted him to call. She was in the United States when we were on Entertainment Tonight and she saw it and she wanted us to call when he actually asked."

Taylor squealed and Gabriella closed her eyes, pulling the phone away from her ear slightly, giggling. _"G! Oh my God! That's amazing! So have you and Troy set a date and have you two told her?"_

Gabriella bit her lower lip, smiling brightly. "July 12. I have that TV show stint I'm filming through March and April and then after playoffs are over." Gabriella looked down at her ring, her smile softening.

"Gabriella, you do realize you could be in your third trimester of your pregnancy by then, right? Ready to pop! We're talking maternity wedding dress."

Gabriella moved her hand to her stomach, rubbing it softly. She had already gone through one cycle since she'd been away from Troy, so she knew she wasn't pregnant yet, so she knew she wasn't going to be TOO huge by then, but she did realize she could be somewhat pregnant at the time.

"I know, G, Troy and I both know that. We want that. But we want to wait until after the season is over and all my filming is done so we can take a real honeymoon and spend the time we deserve together."

Gabriella heard the sound of complete happiness from her best friend on the other end of the line. _"E, that is soooo sweet! You two are soooo adorable!"_

Gabriella smiled, looking at her ring again before sitting up and turning to slide her shoes back on. She had just a little bit more time before she had to be back to hair and makeup. "How's my little Reggie bug?" Gabriella asked, twirling her necklace around in her fingers before sitting up.

_"She's good. I was going to give her a bath just before laying her down for a nap after I got off the phone with you."_

Gabriella smiled softly. "Awwww. Well tell her when Titi Gabi gets back, I'll bring her a bath toy and I'll give her a bath and we'll have lots of bathtime fun!"

Taylor laughed through the phone. "I will, G. Have a nice night. Love you."

Gabriella stood up, pulling her top back up, straightening it. "Love you, Taylor." She turned off her phone and put it back in her purse, heading out of her trailer toward hair and makeup.

She heard Temperance giggling and turned the corner and to see Dominick with her little sister pinned against a wall. Gabriella stopped, shocked and speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her breasts and cleared her throat. Dominick took a step back, standing up straight and tall, towering once again over her sister.

"Ella, I–"

Dominick started only to be cut off shortly by Gabriella holding her hand up quickly. "I don't want to hear it, Dominick." She had used his full first name, not Nick or Nicky like she usually did. She was pissed, Turning to Temperance, her face stern and disapproving, she swallowed hard. "¡Ir a mi camerino ahora!"

Temperance shook her head, crossing her arms over her breasts defiantly. She wasn't about to listen to her sister, at least not in front of her boyfriend. She usually spent the shows in the trailer, but she wasn't going to go just because she was told.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! ¡No eres mi madre!"

Gabriella took a slow breath and tried to remain calm. "No? I may not be, but our parents did leave me as your guardian and I'm telling you to go to my trailer now."

Temperance stood her ground. "No!"

Gabriella was at her rope's end. Even though Dominick was part of the problem, she needed his help. Turning to to at him, she pleaded slightly. "Nick, please. Take her to my dressing room. Make sure she stays there. But this isn't over. And I'm not happy, ok? I'm not happy at all."

Dominick nodded his head. He knew she wasn't. This was her sister after all. "Vamanos, Tempe." T

Temperance nodded up at Dominick, muttering, "She's got everyone wrapped around her little finger," as they walked off.

Gabriella hung her head and walked off toward hair and makeup. She hated how things were with her sister, but she didn't expect them to be sunshine and daisies with her. She had to try, and she was trying. She was trying really hard, and she was going to try even harder. It was worth it. She was her little sister after all, and even though she'd only known her for a little over a month, she loved her more than she thought she ever could.

* * *

Troy laid his sleeping daughter down on the bed in the room next to his in the suite they were staying in and kissed the top of her head. She had fallen asleep on the bus just as they had been leaving the stadium and he had carried her up into the room.

"Buenos noches, Míja," Troy whispered into the darkness on top of his daughter's head.

He was the luckiest man in the world and he knew it. He loved his son and his fiancèe, and despite her attitude, he even loved Temperance and he'd do anything for her. They were a family. Troy stood straight and left his daughter in the room with the door open just a crack. Walking down the hall toward his bedroom, he looked at his watch, sighing heavily, he walked into the master bedroom. It would still be a little over an hour before he could call Lily or until she'd be calling him.

He decided it would be a good time to take a shower and look over the brochures of the places they were looking at when they had been online earlier the other day together. He pulled out a pillow from the bed and propped it against the head board before tossing his suit jacket on the chair beside the bathroom and sat up against the pillow on the bed. He picked up the phone, dialing room service. When they answered, Troy cradled the phone under his chin and opened the first portfolio, looking it over.

"Hi, this is Coach Bolton in 6424. Could I get a burger and some fries brought up and a beer?"

They said they'd have it up in ten minutes and Troy thanked them before he hung up the phone and leaned back against the pillow to look over the portfolio more. With every portfolio Troy looked at, he tried to picture the four of them, or more specifically, the five of them, living in the place. Troy thought especially about him and Lily and how they would take care of their family. Things had really changed for him in the four months. He hadn't expected to see Lily when he and Sharpay had started planning on going to the reunion, and then when De Aquila said that he was marrying his soul mate, he still didn't think that he would be here now.

He never would have thought that he would have a daughter. He never would have thought that he would be planning on having another child. Neither of them were something he expected having at all. And now here he was. He was the happiest he had ever been. He and Lily were going to be getting married in about seven months and he knew they were going to be happy forever. It wasn't something he ever doubted either. She was his soul mate and he ever doubted either.

He never doubted it when he was younger either. He had missed her like crazy when they were apart and he knew if they were ever to get back together he would never let her go, and he never was going to let her go. She was everything to him. And now they had a daughter together, and hopefully another on the way soon, nothing would ever pull them apart. Soon they'd be married and he knew nothing could make him happier, because he knew he was as happy as he could ever be.

His cell phone went off with Lily's voice playing his favorite song of hers and he let it ring for just a moment before he answered it. "Hola, Lily."

He heard the frustration in her voice before he even heard the first word. _"Yo la amo, pero yo no sé lo que voy a hacer con ella!"_

Troy knew there was only one person she would be venting to him about, at least like this. "What did she do now, babe?"

There was a soft sigh through the phone and then came her soft answer, _"Temperance and Dominick are sleeping together."_

Troy dropped the folio on his lap, staring at the blank plasma screen in front of him. "What did they say when you confronted them?"

Gabriella was silent for a moment and Troy knew this had to be hard on her. _"Dominick knows he shouldn't be doing this, but … I haven't really confronted them. Temperance said something about me controlling everyone... Do you think I control everyone?" _

Troy picked up the portfolio, tossing it at the stack of the others on the side of the bed, leaning forward where his plate of half eaten fries and burger lay on the bed, his other hand hanging over his knees.

"No, I don't. She's still trying to push your buttons, Lily. She's pissed that her parents left her on our doorstep and she's doing everything she can to make sure everyone knows that, whether it's by biting back at you, making inappropriate comments at me, or by sleeping with Dominick. She's a teenager. It's what teenagers do. I'm not condoning her. But even though we weren't hurting people, we did things that some parents don't want their children doing. Some people would have looked at the way we grew up as immoral and said we shouldn't have gotten pregnant while we were in high school, but you and I were both ready for it, despite what happened, regardless of the fact that my mother was there to help us."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long time and Troy pulled his phone back from his ear to look at it, making sure that the call was still connected. Putting the phone back to his ear, he called to her, "Baby?"

He heard a soft sniffle on the other end and his heart turned in his chest as she softly spoke. _"I'm sorry I lost her, T. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I hid Tori from you. I'm sorry I didn't come back–"_

Troy shook his head taking a deep breath. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there, Lily! Just stop it! Stop! You don't need to apologize for anything. I told you I forgave you. I love you. You're the love of my life. You're my soul mate. You're everything that matters to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. I never want to hear you apologize for anything like that ever again. I love you and you don't have to apologize!"

He heard the silent sobs from her end of the phone and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and cursed the miles between them.

_"Lo siento, Troy."_

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow again. "Don't cry, baby." He could tell she was trying to hold the tears in, but he could still hear them.

_"I'm trying, Troy." _

He nodded, leaning his head back against the wall. "Sé que, baby. Te quiero." He heard her take a sharp breath before trying to smile. He could hear the small smile in her voice in the way she was talking.

_"What are you doing, honey?" _

He smiled, loving how she was trying to move on. If he wasn't there with her, at least she was trying so they both didn't feel miserable.

Troy looked over at the stack of portfolios and back to closing his eyes. "Looking over the stack of portfolios I got from the realtor." He'd much rather be doing this stuff with Lily, but he knew they had to split duties being a couple that had to travel apart from each other.

_"Have you found any that you like?"_

He really didn't want to talk about any of them, not after how upset she was, but he knew neither of them wanted to go back to that conversation. "A few. I think you'll like them too." He knew she'd like that. "We can get someone to come in and decorate before we move in. Especially if we're going to have them do any painting. We don't want those paint fumes around you while you're pregnant."

He heard her laugh slightly and he smiled, grateful she wasn't crying anymore. _"Paints aren't lead-based anymore, T. I'll be fine."_

He laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know that stuff, Lily." She giggled a little more and Troy's heart relaxed, happy that she could go from being so upset to being able to laugh so happily so quickly. "I can't wait until you're pregnant, Lily. I want to be able to watch as much of it as possible."

She went quiet again and he was afraid he had made her cry again until she spoke softly. _"You will."_

He smiled, taking a deep breath. "Te quiero, mi amore, Lily." And he did, more than anything or anyone. She was everything to him.

_"Te quiero, T. Te qiero."_

Troy took a deep breath and looked around the room. He hated being so far away from her all the time. He was glad that basketball season was only 5 months out of the year. Sure, they had preseason and the playoffs, but actual season was only five months and it was going to be far too long. Maybe they could work out a better way for them. They could work it out. He'd never had this problem with Sharpay. It didn't matter that much to him. He didn't love her like he loved Lily and it didn't even bother him at all.

"Te qiero, Lily," Troy replied, moving the plate to the bedside table. He wanted his fiancée, and he couldn't make love to her, even over the phone with a plate of food on the bed between his legs. He knew that saying that meant that he loved her and wanted her more than just to make love to her, but he did right now. "Are you alone, Lily?" he asked her. "Are you to your hotel room yet?"

Gabriella voice caught through the phone and he knew she was blushing. She knew what was coming and he was glad she knew. They were always in sync about this and he loved it, even if and especially that she was shy about it.

_"Yes, T. I just got back. I haven't showered yet, but..." _

Troy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Would you like me to let you shower?" He heard a rustle and he knew she was shaking her head.

_"No! I'll shower after... or in the morning..."_

Troy lifted his hips slightly on the bed and shifted slightly. "What are you wearing, baby?" He knew they could hook up their laptops, but he wanted her now and phone was good and he could see her well enough in his head.

_"A black leather skirt and a amethyst tank top with black butterflies on it." _

Troy knew the outfit very well and he liked it a lot.

_"What are you wearing?"_

He smiled, knowing she'd like this. "Suit pants. Shirt. And my tie. I lost my jacket when I came in the door." He heard her take a soft breath, letting it go slowly. He groaned slightly, shifting on the bed again. "Haven't showered yet either, baby." He heard her soft moan come from her lips next.

_"Mmmm..."_

He pulled at his tie, loosening it a little bit so he could at least breathe. "Yeah, baby?" He undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt, taking a deep breath.

_"I wish you were touching me, T."_

He closed his eyes, imagining his hand sliding up her thigh. "Just picture me doing it, baby. Think about my hand moving up your leg, sliding up between your thighs and under your skirt. Spread your legs for me, baby."

She moaned through the phone and he groaned slightly.

"Can you feel me touching you, baby? Are you touching yourself for me, baby?"

He heard her silent sharp intake of breath before she answered. _"Sí, T..."_

He groaned, sliding his hand over his own pants, over his cock. "Are you wet, baby?"

He heard her whimper and he lifted his cock against his hand. _"Sí, T." _

He took a deep breath, undoing his pants. "I'm getting undressed, baby," he told her, pulling off his tie the rest of the way before undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I want you to imagine I'm slowly pulling down the zipper on the side of your skirt and pulling it down off your hips. Are you doing it?"

She spoke softly through the phone. _"Sí."_

He smiled, tossing his shirt and tie aside, undoing his pants. "I'm going to help you take you tank top off, baby. I'll help you sit up and then I'll slowly pull it up over your head. Panties. Bra. Fishnets?"

He could hear the smile in Lily's voice as she answered, _"Sí. Amethyst silk and black lace."_

Troy groaned slightly, loving that set. He also loved the fishnet stockings. "I'm going to slowly peel your stockings off, baby. I'm going to kiss your stomach. Soon we're going to have a baby in there, baby. Soon. I promise you." He smiled. He knew it wasn't going to be long. They hadn't used birth control in high school and they had been having sex for years, and he didn't think that it would take that long for them to get pregnant this time. In fact, he was sure it wouldn't.

"I'll kiss your inner thighs and your knees and your calves before and your feet before pulling your fishnets off." He heard her moan through the phone and felt his cock push up through his boxers as he kicked his pants off the bed after taking them off. "Feel good, baby?"

She moaned softly through the phone again. _"Mmm-hmmm."_

He smiled, rubbing his cock through his boxers. "I'm going to come back up and kiss your pussy through your panties, baby," he told her, groaning into the phone as he grabbed his cock through his boxers, thinking about what he'd be doing to her if he were there with her. She gasped out into the phone and he started moving his hand over his cock more. "Touching yourself, baby?"

She was breathing shallowly, moaning into the phone, _"Sí!"_

Troy loved how delicate she sounded when she got like this, and he wanted to be there with her. He wanted to hold her at times like this. When he made love to her he loved to hold her, he loved to touch her, to make her feel his love, not just the physical touch, but the emotional touch as well.

"I'm going to slowly peel off your panties, baby."

He knew if he told her that, she'd do it herself. He rested his cell phone on his shoulder as he tugged his own boxers off his hips and kicked them off his legs and to the foot of the bed.

"Then I'm slowly going to rub your clit with my fingers while I kiss your stomach." He closed his eyes. "I can't wait until you're pregnant, Lily," he whispered into the phone. "I love you so much."

He heard her softly whisper back into the phone, her voice lightly catching, _"I lo-ove you, T."_

He started moving his hand more quickly on his cock, knowing she was touching her naked clit for him. "Can you feel my fingers, baby?" he asked her a little gruffly.

_"Sí,"_ she moaned softly into the phone and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Did you want me to taste you, baby?" He heard her whimper and he groaned, pumping his cock more. He knew just how succulently she tasted. It turned him on even more.

_"T... Te qiero!" _she gasped and he groaned, gripping his cock more. _"Te necesito, T. ¡Deseo que estuvieras aquí! ¡Quiero sentirle dentro de mí!"_

He groaned more as she started to whimper. He wanted her there with him just as badly as she wanted him. He wanted to be able to pull her into his arms as he slid into her and hold her close as he as they made love.

"Si, baby. Can you picture me pulling you into my arms and sliding into you slowly?" He pushed his head back into the pillow hearing her moan for him.

_"Sí. Puedo sentir." _

_Troy_ took a deep breath. He could feel her too. He could feel her walls as he imagined them, gripping his cock as he pumped it with his hand. "You feel so good, baby," he groaned, unable to speak in Spanish too easily let alone understand it while he was doing this. Lily was the exact opposite. She could barely do anything but speak Spanish when he was making love to her.

_"Sí,"_ he heard her moan, pulling him closer and closer to his climax. _"Jesucristo, T! ...se siente tan bien!"_

He could tell she was close. Her breath was starting to slow and she was getting quiet. His balls were tightening up too and he was about to let go himself, but he wouldn't until he knew she had cum. "Let go, baby. I've got you. I'm holding you, baby."

He heard a soft breath and then a soft whimper and he knew she had cum and that's all it took for him to cum too. He pumped his cock until he had nothing left to release. And laid back against his pillow. "Oh, God, Lily!" he praised her, smiling lazily, picturing her laying there after he rolled her on top of him. He'd let her rest her head on his chest over his heart.

_"O, T. Te qiero. Te extraño tanto!"_

He heard her whisper into the phone, hearing a rustle, sure she was turning onto her side. That's what she did after they made love over the phone. She cuddled up with her pillow and held it. She needed him to hold her just as badly as he need her in his arms, maybe more.

"I miss you, baby. So much."

He ran the hand that didn't have cum all over it through his hair and took a deep breath. Being away from her all the time was hard. That's why they had chosen July twelfth to get married. That way they could really be together and not have to worry about basketball or filming or anything. They could just go off together and spend some time alone, just the two of them. Well, with any luck it would probably be the three of them by then, but she would barely be pregnant and the baby would take up too much room and they both wanted the baby there with them. And they'd be together. That's all that mattered.

"Just a few more weeks," he reminded her, promising her it wouldn't be much longer.

Gabriella yawned softly through the phone and Troy sat up, knowing he needed to take a shower and not get to comfortable.

"Sé que."

He reached for some Kleenex off the nightstand and cleaned himself off, standing up. "Get some sleep, baby. I'll call you in the morning before our flight."

He heard her soft inhale and he smiled as he walked toward the bathroom, tossing the tissue in the trash receptacle under the desk.

"Bns nchssss."

He walked into the bathroom, flipping on the light. "Buenos noches, Lily." He heard her yawn again and he smiled again, turning off his phone and sat it down on the counter, turning toward the shower.


	27. A Little Understanding

Gabriella looked over the pictures Troy was sending her from one of the homes he and the Real Estate agent were looking at while they talked on the phone together. Tori was out playing in the backyard of the home. Gabriella was laying on the bed at the hotel after just getting out of the shower. She had barely wrapped her robe around her when her phone had rang and she had laid down with him. It was almost one fifteen in New York, but it was three hours earlier in California.

"It's beautiful, T," she told him, looking over the pictures on the slideshow on her computer.

She heard the agent in the background, explaining what she could already see on her screen, "Five bedrooms, three point five bathrooms. Library/Study off entry way. Indoor pool with jacuzzi. Spacious backyard. Chef's kitchen. Entertaining dining room. Full theater in the basement. Everything you could possibly need."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't know, T," she told him, cycling through the pictures. "I really need a studio like I have here. The portfolio says something about unfinished basement space. Can you ask her about it?"

Troy nodded and turned to the agent. "It's a really nice house, Nancy, but my fiancée and I have very specific needs. Like she needs a studio where she can rehearse. Big enough for a gym too."

The agent nodded and waved her hand for him to follow her. Troy called out the back door to Tori. "Hey, Princess. We're going downstairs. Come on."

Tori caught her ball as it came back down into her arms and ran toward the house. "Ok, Daddy!" She ran into the house and pulled the door shut behind her, running up to her father's side. "Is that Mama on the phone?" she asked, looking up at Troy as they followed the agent.

"Sí, Mija," Troy nodded and Gabriella smiled into the phone, listening to her daughter and fiancé talking to each other.

"Can I talk to her?"

Gabriella's heart did a flip inside her chest and she bit her lip. Troy nodded, talking into the phone.

"Hey, babe. I've got a little girl wanting to talk to her mama."

She smiled, swallowing softly. "I want to talk to her too."

Troy looked down at his daughter, handing her the phone. "She wants to talk to you too."

Tori smiled brightly, taking the phone, putting it to her ear. "Mama, this house is HUGE! Bigger than the last one we saw. Daddy said we couldn't call you when we were looking at it because you'd be asleep... I miss you, Mama."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment before she softly replied, "I miss you, Mija."

Tori nodded her head in a silent triumph. She had been mad at her for so long, but she wasn't anymore and she wanted her to know that. "Mama, this house has a theater in the basement!" Tori told her as they came down to it. It was huge and it made her eyes about pop right out of her head.

She giggled, and even though she had known, she didn't want to diminish her excitement. "Do you like it, Mija?"

Tori nodded, looking around. There was a popcorn maker, a soda machine, microwave and mini refrigerator. "¡O, Sí! ¡Que hago!" Tori looked up at her daddy. "Do you like it, Daddy?"

Troy looked down at her, nodding his head quickly to show Tori he liked it a lot. "Oh yeah, Angel. Just think about watching the basketball games!"

Tori eyes lit up more, nodding really big. "And we can watch Mama too!"

Gabriella smiled brightly into the phone as she put the laptop down on the bed and picked up the clothes she had picked out earlier, holding them to her chest.

"You finished talking to your mama?" Troy asked and Tori looked at the phone in her hand. "O, me olvidé." She put the phone to her ear again, talking to his mama. "¡Te amo, Mama!"

Gabriella took a soft breath, smoothing her towel down a bit. "Te amo, Mijo."

Tori looked up at Troy again. "Te amo, Mama. I'm giving the phone back to Daddy."

Gabriella released the grasp she held on her clothes pressed against her chest over her heart and let them rest on her lap. "Ok, sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

Tori smiled brightly and handed the phone to Troy. "Mama is going to call me later!"

Troy nodded, taking the phone. "Ok. I'll keep an ear out for her call!"

Tori got really excited and ran off to check out the theater more closely. Troy put the phone to his ear and couldn't help but smile as he spoke to his fiancée.

"I think she's missing his mama a bit."

Gabriella released her lip from lightly biting it, wiping a way a soft tear. "I miss her. I miss both of you."

Troy could hear the tears in her voice even though she wasn't crying out loud, but he didn't want to let the agent know she was crying, so he shifted the conversation. "We can see the unfinished portion of the basement now, Nancy?"

The agent nodded, opening the door on the far end of the room. "Right this way," she said, standing on the other side of the door, waiting for them.

"Vamanos, Tori," Troy called to her where she was rocking back and forth on one of the leather recliners. She hopped up quickly, running up beside her daddy. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking through the door with him. Troy looked over the room and nodded.

"There's definitely enough room down here, babe," he spoke into the phone to Esperanza. "We could have a room built in the corner with sound proofing for you to rehearse in. There's even enough room out here for a complete gym for each of us to work out."

Gabriella pulled her panties on, leaving her towel on the bed, holding the phone on her shoulder. "Take some pictures for me. I'm going to have breakfast with Tempe."

Troy could still hear more tears in her voice and he knew it was because she wished she was there with him looking at the house with him.

"I'll call you when we're done eating."

Troy nodded, hugging Tori close to him. "Try to have fun, baby," he encouraged her, knowing how hard she would try.

She loved her sister, even knowing how difficult Temperance was making things on her. She loved her, and she was trying her hardest to make things go smooth for everyone.

"I will, T. Give Tori a hug for me, por favor. I love both of you."

Troy smiled down at Tori, nodding, hugging her again. "I will, baby. Talk to you soon. We love you."

Troy waited until he heard Lily hang up on her end before ending the call on his end and turned to Nancy, looking down at his phone, shuffling through the applications, looking for the camera function. "I think we both like this one, but we still would like to see the last two."

Nancy nodded her head, walking back to the door. "Of course."

Gabriella walked out of her room dressed in Daisy Dukes and a lavender and black lace tank top with dark lavender pumps, her messenger bag hung over her shoulder. She knocked on Temperance's door and waited for an answer.

"Out here," came her sister's reply from the living area of the hotel suite and Gabriella turned to follow her voice. "'Bout time," Tempe chided. "What were you, sexting with Stormy Eyes again?"

Gabriella glared at her younger sister from where she stood at the entrance to the hallway. "Do you not know how inappropriate comments like that are?"

Temperance smirked at Gabriella, leaning back on the couch with her magazine. "I'll take that as a yes. Or maybe it was actual phone sex. Or maybe video IMing! You're looking pretty flushed!"

Gabriella threw her arms up. "Do you have to? Seriously?" She looked over at her sister, her eyes pleading with her. "Enough of my life is publicized the whole world to know! Do you have to know EVERY INTIMATE DETAIL?"

Temperance didn't expect her to crack so easily. She blinked a few times and took a slight breath. "Wow... Are you sure you're my sister?" She laughed shortly. "You sure as hell can't take shit!

Gabriella shook her head "You know what? I don't want to go shopping or to breakfast with you! Order breakfast for yourself. And no, don't even think you're inviting Dominick over. He's coming with me!" Gabriella walked to the door. "I'll send hotel security up to babysit you!" And with that, she left her sister alone.

She walked down the hall, and knocked on Dominick's door, leaning against the door frame, feeling defeated and lost. She needed Troy. She needed Taylor. But she had herself. Troy was right when he said she wasn't the same person she used to be. Why she wasn't, she didn't know. She had lost herself along the way becoming Ella Leigh Diva Superstar, she forgot who Gabriella was. She was determined not to cry, no matter how pissed off and hurt she was.

She was still very disappointed in Dominick for what he was doing with her sister. She was fifteen for Christ's sake! Gabriella wasn't her mom, but she was her guardian now and she was supposed to be looking out for her. Not that she didn't trust Dominick. She trusted Dominick with her life and she knew he would take care of her... He was just so much older than her. He was older than Gabriella and that meant he was way older than Temperance and she preferred that she date some one her own age.

She knocked on Dominick's door and waited for him to answer. After a few moments, Dominick answered the door, looking down on her a litter concerned.

"What is it?"

Gabriella looked up at her bodyguard and the man she thought was her friend. "I can't have you messing around with my sister."

Dominick sighed, dropping his head slightly, "Ella, I understand,–"

Esperanza held up her hand, shaking her head sharply. "No! You don't understand. She's fifteen years old, Nick! Quince!" She pointed at his chest, clenching her teeth. "I'm supposed to be taking care of her, Nicky, and you know I trust you with my life and that means I trust you with Tori's, Troy's AND hers..." she took a short breath, "but that doesn't mean I want you having sex with her. Jesucristo, Nick! You're old enough to be her father! Don't you get that?"

Dominick nodded his head, taking her hand poking his chest in his. "Did you want to go get some breakfast and talk about this?"

The look in his eyes made her want to cry, but she held herself together, nodding her head surely. Dominick grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the hall with her, shutting the door behind him.

Downstairs at the restaurant, Gabriella sat across the table from Dominick as he told her about his family and how his father smoked the entire time he was growing up. His mother got lung cancer because of it and died when he was 17. His father then shot himself, not being able to live without her ... which left Dominick to take care of his younger brother and sister.

"It wasn't something I had expected. It wasn't something anyone ever expects, Ella, but I dealt with it," Dominick told her. "And I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me. It was years ago. I've moved on from it. I'm a different person than I was then. What I'm getting at is I know what Temperance is going through to a point. She talks to me. She opens up to me. She didn't feel like she could open up to you, but she started talking to me one night. We understood each other. She told me she was afraid to talk to you... She knew about the way your parents treated you and talking to you just hasn't come easy for her."

Gabriella looked down at her Juevos Rancheros, pushing them across her plate with her fork.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I never knew."

Gabriella shook her head, looking up at him, forcing the smile onto her face.

"It's ok."

She didn't even know Temperance knew about all of it and Gabriella wanted to cry. She never wanted her to know any of that.

"She wants things to be better between the two of you, she's just been rude for too long, and she doesn't know how to change."

Gabreilla wiped away a tear quickly that fell from her eye, taking a sharp breath. "I've been trying, Dominick. I haven't stopped."

He nodded, leaning across the table. "I know that. And don't. This is hard on her too. You're all she's got left. She doesn't know what to do with all of this."

Gabriella picked up her orange juice, looking down into the orange liquid. "I really don't want you two sleeping together, Dominick," she whispered, not putting the glass down as she held it close to her, breathing in deeply. "She's my sister," her voice broke, closing her eyes, sobbing softly.

She felt Dominick take her free hand on the table and she sat her glass down on the table, wiping her tears off of her face, shaking her head. "I got pregnant when I was in high school, Dominick," she told him, looking into his eyes, shaking slightly. "I'm not saying that that's what's going to happen between you and Tempe, but..." she let her head drop slightly, tears falling onto her chest, "I don't want her to go through what I went through." She took a soft breath, looking back up at him. "Troy and I lost the baby. We started fighting. It was horrible. That's why I ran away from everything. Troy and Taylor are the only ones who really know all of that." She wiped the tears off of her tear-streaked face.

Dominick shook his head. "Lo siento, Ella," he whispered, rubbing the top of her hand.

Gabriella bit her lip, taking a soft breath. "Don't worry about it, Dominick. I just don't want to see my sister get hurt. And I know you won't hurt her, but she can get hurt without you hurting her." Gabriella looked up into his eyes, her lip quivering. "Please hurt don't hurt her," her plea came out in a shaky whisper. "I know if I keep you away from her, she's just going to hate me even more."

Dominick shook his head. "She doesn't hate you."

Gabriella started crying more. "I just don't want to fight with her anymore. I've been trying so hard. You're the only one she's opening up to. If I just let you two be together, maybe ..." she started sobbing more, her shoulders trembling as she hung over the table.

Dominick left his seat, kneeling down beside her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "You don't have to do this. You already told me to stay away from her. You don't have to do this just so she'll like you."

She shook her head, looking over at him. "I want her happy. You make her happy. You two understand each other. I just want what's best for her, and if you're that, I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Dominick rubbed her back, leaning his head forward, smiling slightly. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this, but thank you. I really like your sister, a lot. I want you to know, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not going to disappoint you. I would never. I love you like a sister. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Gabriella smiled, even though her face was still wet from her tears. "I know, Nick. I love you too." She let him hugged her and wrapped her arm softly around him.

After breakfast, she told Dominick to go up and spend some time with Temperance, that she wanted to go shopping, alone. He never liked letting her go off on her own, but she told him she'd be fine. She had her hat and her glasses and she just wanted to spend some time alone. He finally let her go and she left, thankful that he let her be alone.

More and more she just wanted to be home with Troy. She loved her career. She loved what she did for a living, but she loved her family more. She'd give it all up just to be with Troy and Tori and even Temperance forever. And she and Troy were going to get pregnant sooner or later. The waiting was killing them. She didn't know why it had been so easy for them to get pregnant in high school even if Dr. Maria had explained that sometimes it was harder for women to get pregnant after coming off of birth control, but she assured her that everything else was in working order and she should be able to conceive as soon as her hormones leveled out. That didn't make Esperanza feel any better. She just wanted to be pregnant already.

She was still afraid she wasn't going to be a good mother, but she knew with Troy by her side and with Taylor's help she could do it. She already felt like she was better than she had been before Tori came back into her life. She and Tori have been getting along a whole lot better. In fact, they were getting along amazingly. She was so amazing. The way they were with each other, it was almost like she had never been mad at her to begin with. She loved it. She was really seeming to love her. No, not seeming. She was sure Tori loved her, and that really made her heart soar.

Gabriella took out her phone to call Troy as she walked into a clothing store. She really didn't shop a lot, usually only when Taylor was with her or she needed to de-stress, and she definitely needed to de-stress right now.

"Hey, baby,"Troy answered. "How was breakfast?"

Gabriella walked over to a rack of dresses and started looking through them. "I didn't go with Temperance." Troy was quiet, letting Lily continue. "We got into another fight and I left her alone in the room."

Troy shook his head slightly, turning into the driveway, following the Real Estate agent. "What did she do now, baby?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, picking up cute, floor-length plum colored sweater dress. "She was asking about our sex life again," Bri whispered into the receiver.

Troy cleared his throat, looking over at his daughter who was obliviously playing her DS. "What did you do?" she asked her, taking the keys from the ignition.

"I had breakfast with Dominick instead."

Troy slowly nodded his head. "Was that any better?"

Gabriella hung the dress back up. "Actually, I think it was. I think I understand both of them a whole lot better now."

Troy's eyes widened quite a bit as he opened the door, stepping out of his SUV. "Does that mean you're going to let them be together?"

Gabriella ran her fingers along the material of a dress she really liked, smiling at it, but contemplating Troy's question seriously. "I don't know, T. He's so much older than her. He's older than me."

Troy opened Tori's door, helping her up onto his back, shutting the door and following Nancy into the house. "I know, baby. I understand. I know you want to take care of your sister and I know it's hard on you, especially since she's not making it easy on you."

Gabriella sighed softly, picking up the dress and looking over it. "It's just really hard, T."

Troy smiled, rubbing Tori's leg softly. "You'll figure it out, babe. I know you will. Honestly, I think you already have."

Gabriella looked over the dress. He was right. She was sure he had. She just had to let it sink in.


	28. Strong Montez Women

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen doing dishes, his arms wrapped around her from behind as he held her. Troy kissed the side of her neck, making her arms all soapy as his hands trailed up them slightly.

"T," Gabriella whispered, leaning back against him. It was the first night in over a month and a half they had been back together and they had missed each other like no other.

"Let's get these dishes done," he whispered in her ear, "and then we can head off to bed." He pressed his lips more against her ass, pressing her more against the sink counter. "I don't think Tori will mind playing her DS a little while longer."

Gabriella blushed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "T..." She repeated herself softly.

Troy rinsed of her arms and turned off the water, reaching for the hand towel to dry off her hands and arms. "Hey, Tori, how are you doing on that video game?"

Tori, sitting on the couch in the living room, kept her eyes fixed on the upper screen. "Good, Daddy... Just beat level six! Is it alright if I play level seven for a while?"

Troy pulled Gabriella more against him. "See? He's quite content, baby." He kissed the side of her head and tossed the hand towel, taking her by her hand and leading her out of the kitchen behind the couch toward the stars. "Take your time, Princess. I'll come get you when it's bed time."

Tori only nodded and continued to play his game as Troy lifted Gabriella up into his arms, carrying her up to stairs. Gabriella tried to keep a giggle suppressed behind her lips, but as they passed by Tempe's room, it came out.

"Jesucristo!" Temperance cursed. "This is why I should shut my door." She stood up off her bed and kicked her door shut with her foot.

Gabriella pulled herself closer to Troy as he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about her, baby."

He walked down the hall, into their bedroom, pulling her legs to wrap around him, pushing her up against the door as he opened it. Slowly pushing it open, he held onto her ass as he walked toward the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. Gabriella made a soft oomph noise as he came down on top of her on the bed. She looked up at him, running her fingers through his hair, lifting her body to his.

"T... mi amore!"

He groaned, pressing his body down against hers, pushing her down into the bed. "Te quiero, Lily!"

She moaned, letting her legs slide down along his. She moved her hands down along his sides and pulled at his T-shirt and tank top, pulling them both up and over his head, dropping them by their sides on the bed. Troy looked down at her, his lips brushing along her bicep as she pulled her arms down. She shivered slightly as she pulled her arms down. She shivered slightly, causing him to smile down at her. She pulled at the buckle of his belt, undoing it before undoing his pants as well. She pushed them down as far as she could before using her toes, sliding them through the belt loops, and pulling them all the way down. She kicked them off, letting them fall to the floor.

"Someone is anxious!" Troy groaned, moving his hands down over her flat stomach through her violet velvet dress.

"I missed you," she whispered softly, her hips lifting up off the bed again to meet his.

He smiled down at her, sliding his hands up with her dress, pulling it up with his hands. "I've missed you, baby."

He pulled her dress up and over her head, dropping it off beside his shirt. She smiled up at him, pulling him closer down to her.

"I need you, T," she moaned for him, pulling him closer to her still.

Reaching back behind her, he undid the clasp of her bra, he dropped it aside before slowly moving his hands down to her sides, coming to her panties and slowly peeling them from her hips, tossing them aside after slowly peeling them from her legs. Gabriella slid her hands down inside his boxers, keeping her thumbs on the bands, pulling them down and off of him, using her toes to push them off again.

Once they were both naked, Troy laid himself completely on top of her, looking down into her perfect chocolate eyes. "I know we were made for each other, baby. I'm not even inside you and I can feel every inch of you." He placed his hand between her breasts over her heart, caressing one of them with his thumb. "I can feel your heart. Feel every beat. I can feel every breath you take." He took that opportunity to slide deep inside of her, causing her to inhale deeply followed by a low moan on both of their parts. He smiled down at her. "We're perfectly in sync," he said, slowly moving inside of her. "We have perfect rhythm and we always cum at the same time. Not many couples can do that, baby," he said, pushing into her slowly.

She held onto his shoulders, watching his eyes as he spoke. He was always so tender with her, and he didn't need to be, but he was, and she loved him so completely for it. Even when they were being rough with each other, he had a gentle way about it, and she loved him for it.

"I love you," she gasped softly.

She didn't know how she would be able to speak, especially in English. She knew Troy didn't know Spanish fluently. She always tried to keep her mind clear for him, but it never happened. Her mind always seemed to get clouded when they started making love and she couldn't think in English. It always came out in Spanish, but she was grateful that Troy was beginning to understand more and more of it. He could pick up a little more and more of it here and there. She loved everything he did for her. Their climax started to build and Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes, grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Sí!" she moaned out, moving more with him.

He looked into her eyes, pulling her tighter against him as her walls tightened against his cock. Shooting deep within her, he pressed his lips tightly against hers, taking her moans into his mouth.

Temperance wiped her tears and opened her door walking slowly out into the hall, looking both ways. She really didn't want Tori to see her. She really didn't want anyone to see her until she got to Gabriella. It took everything she had in her not to break down bawling again. She slowly lifted her head and lightly knocked on Gabriella and Troy's bedroom door.

Inside, Gabriella lifted her head off Troy's chest and his fingers continued their cascade through her locks.

She looked up at him and then back at the door quietly asking, only to the two of them, "Tori?"

Troy shook his head as if he didn't know. Usually Tori just walked right in after knocking, whether the door was shut or not. Gabriella pulled herself from Troy's arms, getting up off the bed and reaching for her robe resting on the chair next to the bathroom, wrapping it around her naked body and rushing to the door. She opened the door just enough to see her sister standing there.

"Tempe?"

Troy came up behind Gabriella, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked back up at him. He was dressed in his robe as well.

Temperance swallowed hard. "I..."

Gabriella looked back at Temperance, stepping out closer to her. "Temperance, what is it?"

She started to cry as Gabriella placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mama and Papa are gone." She broke down crying and Gabriella pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly, looking back at Troy.

"I'm going to go find Tori." He kissed the top of Gabriella's head, sliding past the two of them.

Gabriella waited for a while before speaking softly to her little sister. "Vamanos," she said, turning her to walk with her down the hall toward her room. Gabriella closed the door and walked with Temperance over to the bed, sitting down with her. "When did it happen?" Gabriella asked softly.

Temperance didn't even move from her older sister's arms. She needed her. That's why she had come to her. "Earlier this evening. Mama died around four thirty. And Papa died around seven."

She was trying not to cry, but Gabriella rubbed her back, shaking her head. "It's alright, Tempe. You can cry. You can talk about it, or not. It's completely up to you."

Temperance looked up at Gabriella, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bri."

Tears fell softly from her eyes. Gabriella looked at her little sister, shocked. She didn't know why she was saying sorry.

"I've been so bad to you and you've been nothing but the best big sister in the world and I should have been better about things with you."

Gabriella shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Tempe. I understand."

She shook her head, determined to let Gabriella know she was sorry. "No, Gabriella. You're my sister and you've turned your life completely around for me and you didn't have to."

Gabriella hugged her again. "Yes, I did," she smiled. "Like you said, we're sisters. But aside from that, I wanted to. I couldn't let you be alone or out there with someone else."

Tempe smiled, wiping away a stray tear. "Thank you, Bri."

Gabriella smiled, hugging her little sister softly.

After a moment, Temperance pulled back, looking up at her sister. "Will you go to the funeral with me?" Temperance asked on a whisper, pursing her lips tightly.

Gabriella blinked slightly. She had never imagined they would ever come back into her life, but in a way they had, bringing a sister she loved so much and she would do anything for her. How could she possibly tell her no? Even if her parents had beaten and abused her, she had a sister who needed her there by her side. Temperance loved their parents. They had never lifted a hand against her and she loved them. Gabriella couldn't hold her pain and resentment against them and not go. Her sister asked her to go with her so she was going.

"I'll go," she whispered softly.

Temperance hugged her sister tightly, holding her in her arms. After a while she pulled back, looking into her sister's eyes. "Thank you, Gabriella. You don't know what this means to me."

Gabriella did know, because she knew what it meant for her to be going. "I'm here for you, Tempe. I always will be."

Temperance nodded, pulling her legs onto the bed with her. "I know, Bri." She smiled at her older sister, really thankful for her.

Gabriella smiled, rubbing her sister's back. "Don't worry about it. We'll handle things together."

Temperance couldn't be more grateful. She hadn't known what she was going to do, and it had taken everything she had to go to her, but she was so happy she did. "Thank you so much! I think I might I might be able to handle things now."

Gabriella shook her head softly. "You would have been able to anyway. You're a Montez. We are strong women."

Temperance smiled, rocking slightly on the bed. "I know you are. Even if you've got Troy to lean on, and you've broken down under my shit, you're incredible! I really am sorry for everything I've put you through. You have no idea!"

Gabriella shook her head, smiling at her sister. "It's ok. We're ok, now, right?"

Temperance nodded. "Sí! We're great! You can go back to Mr. Stormy Eyes now. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

Gabriella shook her head, blushing. "You didn't interrupt. We were getting ready to go get Tori for bed anyway."

Temperance nodded, not believing her sister. "Right. Well, I think I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

Gabriella nodded, leaning forward and giving her sister a hug. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Temperance nodded. "Sí. Buenos noches."

Gabriella pulled back, rubbing the back of her sister's head. "Buenos noches, Tempe."

She stood up, smiling at her sister before walking out of the room and into her bedroom, finding Troy laying in bed with a sleeping Tori. She walked over to the armoire, opening the doors before pulling out a drawer. Troy watched her silently. Pulled out a pair of panties, she pulled them on up under the robe before pulling a nightgown out of the second drawer down. She pulled off her robe, tossing it on the chair beside the armoire. It slid of the chair and onto the floor, but she didn't care. She slipped her nightgown on and closed the armoire drawers, turning to the bed and walking over to it. She climbed into it with her boys, crawling against Troy's side, curling into his arm and laying against his arm. He kissed the back of her head.

"Lily?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, hugging onto his arm more, not wanting to deal with this anymore tonight. "Deja dormir, por favor," she pleaded with him. He leaned his head against the back of hers, rubbing her thigh softly. He wasn't going to push her. If she wanted to talk, she'd talk.

"Ok, baby."

She felt the tears start to escape from her eyes and Troy felt them drop to his arm.

"She asked me to go to the funeral with her," Gabriella wept quietly.

Troy took a soft breath, rubbing her shoulder softly. "Are you alright?"

She took a soft breath herself, shaking her head against his arm. "No. I don't know how I'm going to be able to get through that."

He pulled her back against him, kissing the side of her head. "You can, Lily. You're strong. You always have been. But are you sure you want to do this?"

She shook her head again. "No. I don't want to do this, but she asked me to go with her, and I said I would go with her."

Troy kissed her head again, hugging her more. "Then we'll all go together. I'll stand beside you the whole time."

Gabriella turned in his arms, her wet eyes looking up into his his loving eyes. "I love you, T. I've always loved you. I'm never going to love anyone but you." She leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

He pulled her down to him, letting her rest against his chest. "I love you, Lily. I'm always going to love you. That's never going to change."

Gabriella yawned against his chest, hugging him closer to him, feeling his lips in her hair. She felt sleep starting to take hold of her before she could even fight it.


	29. An Actual Family

Gabriella laid in bed with Troy the next morning. Tori had already gotten up with a long time ago and was probably downstairs playing her DS or getting into Temperance's hair. But if she was annoying Tempe, Troy was sure they would have heard about it by now. But it was quiet out there. Neither of them had even come to ask about breakfast yet. It was a quiet morning and no one had even said anything. Even Troy and Gabriella were just laying in bed this morning just holding each other.

Troy was worried he'd make her cry if he said one word. Gabriella didn't even want to move out of the bed. She knew she'd have to help her sister with all the legalities and all the mortuary responsibilities that were coming along with the deaths, and she wasn't looking forward to it, but she could put it off. She had to do it. She couldn't let her sister do this all by herself. But the more Gabriella thought about all the arrangements that needed to be made, the more she wanted to stay in Troy's arms. And she knew he'd let her. But she needed to just get up and start her day. She couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I need to get out of bed," she said, no conviction held in her voice.

Troy held her closer, kissing the back of her head. "Yeah. Shower?"

She nodded her head, even though the sound of that completely wore her out. "Sí."

He helped her sit up and helped her slide off the bed. "Come on, babe. Let's go."

If he didn't know her any better, he'd think that she was mourning her parents death, but that's not what this was about, and he knew that. He wrapped his arm around her waist, walking with her into the bathroom. He pulled the door shut behind them, helping her pull her nightgown off her. She barely smiled, turning to face him.

"Gracias, T."

He smiled down at her, rubbing her back softly. "It's ok, babe. Just relax. You've got a long day ahead of you. Just let me take care of you right now."

She nodded and let him undress her, stepping out of her panties and into the shower as he turned on the water, testing the water.

"Bueno?"

She nodded and stepped into the running water, letting it run down over her head. It felt so good to just let it soak through her hair and over her naked body. Troy stepped in behind her, taking her in his arms. She turned around to him, taking a deep breath, trying not to break down.

"I don't know if I can do this, T."

He shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this. You're strong. You can do this."

He kissed her forehead softly, holding her in his embrace. She nodded her head, letting it fall against his chest.

"I know," she mumbled.

She knew she could, she just really didn't want to. She didn't feel anything for those monsters who didn't care for her, who hadn't cared anything for her her entire life. He kissed the top of her head.

"I can come with you," he suggested, rubbing the small of her back, hoping he was relaxing her.

She pulled her head back, shaking her head. "No," she smiled softly. "I think it should be just Temperance and me. I don't think Tori should be there."

Troy nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "That sounds good. Maybe I'll take her down to the stadium, shoot a few hoops."

Gabriella nodded, reaching for the shampoo.

"Here, allow me." He took the shampoo from her and she looked up at him.

"I can wash my own hair, T."

He poured some into his hand, putting the bottle back down, lathering it up between his hands before turning back to her. "I said I told you to let me take care of you, I'm going to take care of you." He started to lather up her long locks and she relaxed to his direction.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his fingers in her hair. It wasn't sexual. He was doing it purely just to help her. He pressed his lips softly to the side of her mouth and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled, tipping her head back under the water. "You never have to find out, babe."

She smiled up at him as he rinsed the soap from her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying his fingers and the water in his hair.

"T..."

She wasn't going to let her get turned on. She had far too many things to think about today to get turned on right now. Troy knew that. He wasn't going to let himself get turned on either, but sometimes certain things triggered responses in both of them, like his fingers in her hair, like her soft moan...

He leaned in closer to her ear, whispering heavily, "Not now, baby."

Gabriella felt his hand slide between her legs and she gasped. "Not now," she moaned.

He shook his head, sliding a few fingers inside of her, rubbing at her clit with his thumb.

"Too much to do today." She found her breath speeding up. "You're not playing fair."

He smirked, pushing her up against the wall. "Really now?"

She nodded, looking into his eyes, breathing deeply as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her, rubbing her clit more and more.

"Don't tease me, please."

He shook his head. "No teasing," he whispered against her lips, slipping one more finger inside of her tight pussy.

He moved closer to her, letting her feel how hard he already was for her. She leaned her head back against the wall of the shower, moaning softly.

"Dios mio!"

He smiled, nodding his head. "Sí, baby," he groaned, pulling his hand from her, sliding his hands to her hips, pulling her against him, lifting her slowly against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her tighter against him.

"I need you, T."

He kissed her chin softly. "I need you, Lily," he whispered against her lips. "I need you." He lifted her and slid himself deep inside her and she arched her back, helping him slide all the way inside.

"Sí ...!"

Troy pressed his lips against hers, pushing her up against the wall, his hands holding her up. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him deeper into her. He pushed more inside of her, groaning against her moving hips. His lips moving to her ear. "Lily. Te quiero, baby."

Lily moaned softly, turning her face against his lips. "Mmmm..." she moaned, pushing against his hips. "Te quiero, mi amore!"

She grasped on to his shoulders, holding onto him tightly, using them to help her move up and down on his cock. He groaned, kissing her earlobe.

"Lilllllly..."

She smiled, turning her head down to suck on his neck. "Te quiero! Te quiero, siempre!"

He pushed more and more inside of her, picking up the pace even more. He was usually gentle with her, and even though he was still gentle, it was rougher than usual. Troy pulled back, looking into her face and she looked at him, breathing deeply.

"Sí, T! O, sí!" She pushed her pussy down against his cock harder, feeling her clit brush against the base of his shaft. "Jesucristo," she moaned out, her head leaning back.

She was trying to stay quiet, but she knew she was getting loud. Troy reached up, taking the back of her head in his hand, pulling her head to his, kissing her roughly, taking her moans and yells into his mouth. Her nails dug down into his back and he grunted into her mouth as well. He felt her walls clamped down around his cock and he started to tremble slightly, knowing his release was coming as well. He picked up the pace, leaning his head down, kissing her lips again. He felt his ejaculation shoot deep within her and her walls pump it deep within her. He leaned his body against hers, pushing her against the wall.

"Lily!" he grunted, leaning his head against hers.

They were breathless, but neither of them cared. They were both content to stand there, or rather Troy was content to stand there, holding her, as they enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Te quiero, T," Gabriella murmured, her breath still erratic.

Troy whispered deeply, lifting his head back, looking deep into her eyes, "Te quiero, Lily."

She smiled, taking a deep breath. "O, T," slowly lettign it out, "quiero que todo el tiempo."

He laughed lightly. "Yo también."

She hugged him, letting her legs drop down to the floor of the shower and he slid out of her as she turned away from him, picking up her loompha to clean her body, deciding it better if she cleaned herself. If she let Troy do it, they'd never get anything done in here. He leaned over, pressing his lips to the back of her shoulder. She looked back at him, smiling at him.

"We need to shower, Troy."

He nodded, picking up the soap, putting some in his hand and putting the bottle back down where he had picked it up from. "I know, baby. I just can't keep my hands or my lips off of you."

She slightly giggled, shaking her head. "Or any other part of me."

He chuckled with her. "Or any other part of you."

She smirked back at him. He laughed, smirking down at her.

"Watch it, woman. You said we need to shower."

She giggled a little more. "Woman?"

They laughed together as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

Ten minutes later, they walked down the stairs together, finding Tori and Temperance sitting on the couch together... not attacking each other. Troy and Gabriella shared an amazed look before turning taking the last step.

"Isn't anyone hungry down here?" he asked. "Neither of you have been up to bother us about breakfast this morning."

Tori looked over the couch from where she and Temperance were watching TV and nodded. "Yeah, but we didn't want to bother you."

Troy looked back down at Gabriella, mouthing _"We?"_ Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"What do you two want para el desayuno?" Troy asked, walking with Gabriella into the kitchen.

"What you want to make is good," Tori answered, still being unusually quiet. Troy and Gabriella shook their heads at each other.

Gabriella looked over at Temperance. "Tempe, is there anything you'd like?"

She shook her head. "What Tor said. Whatever."

Troy and Gabriella sighed heavily together and Troy leaned over the island in the kitchen. "Ok, you two, what's going on?"

Tori turned around, kneeling on the couch and resting over the back of it. "Temperance told me Abuelo y Abuela Montez died yesterday. I'm just trying to make things easy on everybody. Even Temperance. Especially Mama, even though Tempe told me they weren't close."

Troy looked over at Gabriella who looked down at the stove top, biting her lip. He stopped closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed the top of her head.

"You're not making things difficult on anyone, Tori," Troy looked over at her, nodding his head matter of factly. "You can tell us what you want to eat. That's not a problem. But yes, they. It's going to be really difficult around here for the next few days, but that doesn't mean that you have to try to make things easy on us, Princess. You and your Aunt Temperance are still our number one priority. I don't ever want you to forget that, ok?"

Tori nodded her head. "Sí, Daddy."

Troy nodded again. "Now, what did you want for breakfast?"

Tori smiled brightly. "Can we have waffles and bacon?"

Troy nodded again, smiling over at his daughter. "Waffles and bacon it is! Is that good with Señorita Tempe?"

She turned her head to look at him from the couch. "I said whatever, Señor Stormy Eyes."

He chose not to take what she was saying and her sarcasm as an annoyance and laughed. "Waffles and bacon it is."

He looked over at the TV as Tori turned around to watch it again. "Whatcha watching there, Angel?"

Tori turned her head up to talk to her dad. "Shrek!"

Troy smiled as he looked down at Gabreilla as they both began to move around the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I love that movie." Troy looked at the TV again, and started repeating the lines with the television. "'Can I stay with you?' 'What?' 'Can I stay with you, please?' 'Of COURSE!' 'Really?' 'No!' 'Pleeeease! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak... Well, maybe you do... And that's why we gotta stick together! You gotta let me stay! Pleeeaaasssee!' 'OK! Ok! But one night only!' 'Oh, thank you!' 'What are you-?' 'Man, this is gonna be great! We'll stay up all night! We'll swap manly stories, and in the morning, I'm making waffles!'"

Tori cracked up laughing on the couch and even Temperance snickered a little.

"Daddy, you're funny!"

Troy laughed, looking down at Gabriella as they started mixing the waffle batter together. "Gracias, Angel. I try."

Temperance shook her head. "How many times have you seen this movie?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella, smiling. "A few times. It helps I'm a fan of both Eddie Murphy and Mike Myers."

She shook her head. "It's not that great of a movie."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think it's quite good."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "Can you get the waffle iron, funny man?"

He winked down at her. "And in the morning, I'm making waffles."

She giggled slightly, nudging him with her elbow.

About an hour later, Troy and Gabriella were back upstairs in their bedroom and Gabriella was getting ready for the day.

"Are sure you don't want me to come with you, baby?" Troy asked, sitting down behind her at her vanity as she was putting on her makeup.

She looked up at him through the mirror and shook her head. "No, baby. I think it's best if it's just Tempe and me. Besides, I don't want Tori down there."

Troy kissed her shoulder, hugging her to his body. "I agree. She doesn't need to be around that. She'll have more fun down at the Staples center and a little game of one-on-one."

Gabriella smiled back at him, leaning back to kiss the side of his newly-shaven face. "She'd love that, baby! Thank you." She looked back in the mirror to put her mascara on. "I just think that Tempe and I need to handle all the duties we have today."

Troy agreed, kissing the side of her neck. She took a deep breath.

"I love you, T," she whispered, trying to keep her eyes open so she could put her mascara on.

He laughed slightly. "I'll let you get your makeup on and I'll get dressed."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, baby." She smiled at him back through the mirror and he stood up off of the bench, walking over to the closet.

Gabriella finished putting her makeup on and saw Troy coming out of the closet, dressed. He sat down on the bed, pulling on his socks. She walked over, standing in front of him.

"Thank you for being so amazing, T."

Troy put his foot down, looking up at her and pulling her closer to him. "You're amazing, Lily," he said, rubbing her lower back softly.

She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Te quiero, T."

He turned his head up to her, pulling her head down to kiss her, whispering, "Te quiero, Lily."

She ran her fingers through his hair, standing up straight. "I need to get dressed."

Troy nodded, letting his hands slide down over her ass before dropping his hands. "I'll be downstairs with Tori and Tempe."

Gabriella smiled and walked into the closet. She pulled a dark violet dress off the hanger, pulling it on over her shoulders, starting to button it up on the front. She leaned down, picking up her pumps, walking back out to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and pulled each of them on before smoothing her nylons and standing back up to smooth down her dress. She stood, smoothing down her dress and walking over to the armoire. She checked her appearance in the full-length mirror on the inside of the door. After finding her approval, she shut the door and grabbed her purse before walking out of the bedroom.

Temperance looked up from the couch where she sat painting her nails. "Took you long enough," she said, smiling up at Gabriella.

Troy looked up at her from where he was sitting, watching Tori play his game on her DS. "And it was worth it. She's absolutely breathtaking."

Gabriella blushed slightly as she came to the bottom of the stairs. "Gracias," she said, winking at Troy.

He winked back, nodding his head slightly at her. Troy looked up from her game, pausing it for the moment. "Muy bonita, Mama."

Gabriella smiled brightly at her. "Gracias, Mija. Muchos gracias!"

He smiled brightly back at her before looking back at his game. Troy and Gabriella shook their heads at each other before Gabriella looked over at Temperance.

"Ready to go?"

Temperance nodded her head, standing up and twisting the lid back on her nail polish. "I was ready while you and Steamy Eyes were upstairs doing the Horizontal Mambo."

Tori looked up at Troy for a moment. "You were dancing before breakfast?"

Troy was surprised Tori didn't catch onto that reference, considering she was always asking about their sex life, but then again, that reference was so old or he thought maybe Esmeralda never spoke like that or he never picked it up anywhere. It was highly likely.

"It means they were having sex, Victoria."

Both Gabriella and Troy looked over to Temperance, their eyes and mouth wide. Tori nodded, looking over at Temperance. "They're trying to have a baby."

Temperance looked over at Gabriella. "You're trying to have a baby? Won't that ruin your career?"

Gabriella shook her head, not wanting to have this conversation with her little sister. It was one of the reasons why she let Esmeralda raise Tori. It was one of the reasons she was afraid to tell Troy she was pregnant in the first place.

"Vamanos ahora, Temperance!"

She walked over to Troy, leaning over the back of the couch. "I'll call you later!" She smiled down at him. "Te quiero!"

She did love him, more than anything, and she wanted him to know that. Even if Temperance had brought up something so horrible, and even if he didn't know how what Temperance had said had made her feel, she wanted him to know how she felt.

"Te quiero, Lily." She smiled softly, rubbing his arm softly before looking over at Tori. "Have fun with your daddy, Mija. I'll talk to you when I call later, ok?"

She nodded up at her. "Te amo, Mama!"

Gabriella smiled down, kissing the top of his head. "Te amo, sweetie."

Walking out the door, Temperance turned to Gabriella, still fanning her nails to get them to dry. "Do you seriously want a baby?"

Gabriella turned to her sister, nodding. "Yes. Troy and I have always wanted a family, Temperance."

Temperance shook her head. "I don't understand. That will completely ruin your career. I thought your career was your life."

Gabriella looked her sister straight in her face. "No. Troy and my family are my life, Temperance. That includes you."

Temperance stopped fanning her nails for a moment, taking a short breath. "Mom and Papa always said you were selfish. Even when they said they were bringing me to come stay here with you, they said you were selfish. I asked them if they thought you were selfish, why were they were bringing me to stay with you, and they said because you were still family and family always stays together, even if you ran away. I don't think you were selfish, Bri, just for the record, after all they did to you."

Gabriella turned her head away from Temperance, not wanting to talk about this, hating to talk about this with anyone but Troy.

"I overheard them talking about the way they used to treat you, Bri. They swore they never would treat me that way because of the way they treated you and they swore if you ever came back, they'd make it up to you. They were sorry, very sorry. They did love you, Bri."

Gabriella shook her head taking a deep breath, leading Temperance up the sidewalk to a smaller house next door, knocking quietly.

Temperance looked around. "What are we doing here?"

Gabriella smiled even though she didn't feel like smiling, in light of the conversation they were just having. Dominick opened the door, holding his coat, ready to go.

Temperance looked up at him, smiling. "Hi!"

He smiled down at her, nodding. Temperance looked over at Gabriella, hugging her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me he lived down here?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe because I didn't want the two of you having mid-night macking sessions."

Nick stepped out onto the stairs with them, shutting the door behind him.

"Macking?"

Gabriella looked down at her little sister. "Make-out."

Temperance looked up at Dominick, blushing at him. "We wouldn't do that. Dominick is very strict."

Gabriella looked up at Dominick as well, knowing that for a fact and thankful for that.

"Vamanos. We have appointments."

She kept her sister's arm wrapped around hers, leading both of them down the stairs to Dominick's car, Dominick walking behind them.

When Gabriella got back to the beach house later that evening, she was worn out. The place was quiet. She had let Temperance spend some time next door with Dominick. She was still rather emotional over their parents dying, and she didn't blame her. If she had been closer to them, she'd be upset too, but right now, Gabriella was just exhausted from meeting with the lawyers and the morticians, she just wanted to go home, have dinner with Troy and Tori, crawl into a hot bath and take it easy for the rest of the night. But when she didn't hear anything, she thought she was home alone and decided to do things a little backwards.

First she'd call Troy, just to find out where she was. He hadn't said he was going anywhere after spending time with Tori at the Staples Center, so for peace of mind, she wanted see where he was. She pulled her phone out of her purse and speed dialed his number with the two. She heard his ring tone for her go off upstairs and smiled softly, starting to walk up the stairs toward it.

_"Bueno, Lily! Donde esta?" _

She smiled, walking up the stairs, keeping her voice quiet. "Yo estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta." She wanted to surprise him, not let him know she was there until she saw him.

_"Estoy en casa, waiting for you." _

She smiled, walking down the hall. "Estoy muy cansada, T. Do you think you could run me a bubble bath? Maybe join me in it?" She bit her lip, trying to stay even more quiet the closer she got.

_"Sí, babe. Will you be home soon?" _

She walked in the door to the bedroom, turning off her phone, sliding it in her purse. "Sí."

She smiled at him as he put his phone on the bedside table and closed his play manual, standing up off the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were home?" She giggled as he came over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled up at him, accepting his gentle kiss.

"Are you ok, baby?"

She nodded softly. "Estoy cansado, no más. That bath still an option?" He nodded down at her. "You get ready and I'll go run it for you." He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. "Just let me take care of you."

She smiled up at him and he tucked her hair back behind her ear. "Gracias, T."

He kissed her again, smiling softly. "De nada, baby." She turned, walking over to the closet to get undressed as he walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were laying in the bathtub, his arms wrapped around her from behind, her back against his chest. Her hair is piled up on top of her head, a few ringlets falling down from the messy bun. She looks around, not lifting her head from his chest.

"Where's Tori?"

He kissed the side of her head, rubbing her arms softly. "Chad called not too long after I got off the phone with you and came down to join us while Taylor spent the evening alone with Reggie. Tori asked if she could spend the night with them and I told him he could. I was sure you'd be exhausted tonight, so I thought it would be good if it was just the two of us."

She turned her face to look back up at him. "Thank you, T. But it would have been alright if he would have been home with us."

He shrugged. "I know. I just wanted you to really get your rest."

She smiled softly. "Gracias, T. Muchos Gracias."

She turned her head back more to kiss him softly. He pulled her back more against him, holding her back against his chest more as he relaxed more against the back of the jetted tub. They weren't using the jets tonight, but they were there when they wanted them.

"Where's Temperance?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, closing her eyes and relaxing more in Troy's arms. "She's next door with Dominick..."

Troy arched an eyebrow. "Are you letting her spend the night?"

Gabriella thought about it for a while before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I just thought she might need him. Today was hard on her. If I had cared anything for them, it would have been hard on me." To Gabriella, everything was very cut and dry about this. "They split everything equal, but I don't want anything. I don't need anything from them."

Troy nodded because he understood. "Then don't take it."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not going to. But Temperance can't take any of it until she's eighteen, so I'm executor until then."

Troy nodded again. "Is she alright with that?"

Gabriella slid her hands down Troy's arms. "Temperance and I have started getting along. I don't know how long it will last, or if it's just an act, or what it is. But she's not upset about being here. She feels like she belongs here, like we're an actual family."

Troy kissed the side of Gabriella's head. "I'm so glad, baby!" he whispered.

He was glad they were finally getting along. Gabriella needed that. It made her happy and maybe that would help her relax more. He knew how stressed out she was, and maybe they could get pregnant more easily. Maybe it was a selfish thing for him to want, but he felt like they had been trying for a long time and nothing was happening. Hopefully soon they'd be able to get pregnant and the stress would be alleviated.


	30. Confused and Mourning

They walked into the church, all five of them - Gabriella, Troy, Tori, Temperance and Dominick - Troy's arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder, holding Tori's hand and Gabriella holding onto Temperance's hand. Dominick stayed behind at the door. The priest walked over to them placing his hands on both of the sisters' shoulders.

"Buenos dias, hermanas Montez."

They both smiled at him the best they could. Gabriella even meant her smile for him. She wasn't looking forward to this. She didn't want to be here. She didn't feel anything for these people they were burying. She was only here for her sister.

"Buenos dias, Padre," Gabriella greeted him.

"Buenos dias," Temperance said, turning to look for Dominick and then back to Gabriella. "Can I go see Dominick?" she whispered.

Gabriella sighed slightly, taking a deep breath. Even though he was here to work, Gabriella knew Tempe needed him, so she knew she couldn't really tell her sister no.

"Go ahead," she whispered.

Temperance let go of her sister's hand and she quickly went over Dominick, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest. Gabriella looked up at Troy, doing the same with him as he pulled her against him.

"Daddy," Tori said, looking up at him.

Troy looked down at her. "Si, Mija?"

Tori looked around. "Donde estan Abuelo y Abuela?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella and the Father asked the three of them. "¿Quieres ver los cuerpos ahora?"

Gabriella looked up at the Father, nodding her head. She didn't really care to, but she figured why not.

"This way, Princess," Troy said to his daughter, following the Padre as he led them into the vestibule off to the side of the main chapel.

"¿Su hermana quiere unirse a nosotros?" the padre asked and Gabriella looked back at Temperance.

"Tempe, would you like to come see them?"

Temperance looked up from where Dominick was holding her in his arms and shook her head. She couldn't see them. She hadn't seen them when they had been at the mortuary and she couldn't go see them now.

"No," she barely whispered, shaking her head and turning from them.

Temperance was afraid to see them. She was afraid to see her parents' dead bodies, but more so, she was afraid to face them considering the last time she saw them she told them she hated them. She knew they were dead, but she couldn't face them after she had told them she hated them. She hadn't meant it, but because they were her last words, like any words, but especially because they were her last, she couldn't take them back. She couldn't tell them she was sorry. She couldn't tell the she loved them and she didn't hate them. She turned more into Dominick as Gabriella and Troy walked into the vestibule with the priest, determined tot to cry, but needing his support just the same.

The priest shut the door behind them and led them over to the open caskets. Tori looked up at Troy.

"Can you pick me up, Daddy?"

Troy nodded, leaning down and picking her up with one arm. Tori looked down at the bodies, from one to the other, before looking at her parents.

"How did they die?"

Troy hugged Gabriella against his side, answering his daughter. "She died of cancer and he died of a broken heart, Angel."

It was the truth as they would want ger to know it, and as Troy told her, he felt alright telling him that. She was only a child and he couldn't tell his daughter that Eduardo Montez killed himself because he couldn't live without his wife. Yes, Troy understood how hard it was to go on without the love of his life, he'd done it, but he wasn't going to kill himself over it. He couldn't understand it, especially if he had a child to think about.

Tori looked over at his mama. "Lo siento, Mama."

She spoke silently, but she looked up at him as if he had said it out loud.

"Mija?"

She reached for her and she took him in her arms. She wrapped her legs tightly around Gabriella's waist and Gabriella held her tightly, keeping her up.

"I'm sorry, Mama," she whispered against her mama's ear, still looking down at the two lifeless bodies in the caskets.

Gabriella pulled her head back to look at her little girl. "Why are you sorry, Mija?" she asked, needing to understand.

Gabriella absentmindedly ran her fingers through a loose lock of her mama's hair. "I know you weren't close to them. That's why I never met them. Temperance didn't tell me why, but I know what it's like not to have your mom and dad around, even though I had Titi Esme. I'm sorry you didn't have your parents. I'm sorry I was so mean to you when you came to get me."

Gabriella kept her tears held back the best she could pulling her daughter tighter into her arms, hugging her. "Victoria, honey, You don't have to apologize." It had been the best apology she probably had ever heard, but she still hadn't needed to apologize. "Just having you in my life and your love is all I need."

She pulled back, looking at her. "I do love you, Mama. I do!" she told Gabriella, nodding her head.

Gabriella smiled brightly, shifting him slightly and brushing away a tear. "I know, Tori. I love you. I love you so much."

Tory wrapped his arms around the two of them, kissing the side of Tori's head and then the side of Gabriella's. She rested her head on his shoulder and Tori looked up at him.

"Why doesn't Tempe want to come in here?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and Troy pulled her closer, rubbing her arm. "Temperance is sad right now. Seeing her parents in here like this right now will hurt her."

Tori nodded, looking down at her mama. "Does this hurt you, Mama?"

Gabriella opened her eyes, looking up at her. "Differently than it does Temperance, Tori," she told her daughter honestly.

Tori looked back over at the bodies, shaking her head. "I don't know if I'm sad or not," she told her parents. "I'm confused."

Troy nodded, rubbing Tori's back. "That's understandable. You didn't know them, but you're confused because they were related to you." Troy didn't like saying that last part because he didn't think of them as being related to Gabriella, but he know that's what Tori was thinking.

Tori nodded again. "They don't even look real," she said, looking between the two bodies.

Troy stepped between the caskets and his family. "It's the makeup, sweetie. Morticians put makeup on the bodies because they start to lose color after awhile."

Tori gave him a look like she understood, but he was still confused. Troy looked over at the priest.

"I think we're done in here."

He looked back over at Gabriella to confirm. She nodded softly and the priest led them to the other door closest to the caskets. It opened into the chapel, right up front.

"Siéntate, por favor," he told them. "Voy a estar en las cámaras si se me necesita."

Gabriella smiled as best as she could for him. "Gracias, Padre."

He patted her shoulder and walked away, leaving the three of them alone. Gabriella sat Tori down on her feet and she looked up at her parents.

"I'm going to go light a candle."

Troy looked down at Gabriella who nodded as she sat down.

"Bien, Tori." She tucked the fallen lock of hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place.

Tori walked toward the candles, kneeling in front of them as Troy sat down beside his fiancée. "Lily?"

She looked over at him, not speaking.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're really quiet, babe."

Gabriella rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I know this is bothering you, Lily. You don't have to keep this to yourself."

She closed her eyes tighter, taking his free hand in both of her hands. "I don't know what I'm feeling, T. I may be more confused than Tori."

Troy ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I understand. They're dead. They were supposed to be your parents and now you don't know how to feel that they're gone."

She pulled back, looking up at him. "You know me so well."

Troy smiled softly down at her. "Better than anybody."

She lifted her hand to his face, caressing it softly. "Just the way it should be," she added, leaning in to press her lips softly to his. "I love you, T. Por siempre."

He curled the rebel lock of hair around his fingers, smiling at her. "Te quiero, Lily. Por siempre."

She rested her head back against his chest and waited for people to start coming in for the service. It wasn't long before people started coming through the doors from the vestibule, paying their respects. The chapel filled up quickly, or maybe not so quickly, but Gabriella felt it rather quickly. She felt a hand on her should and looked up to see the priest.

"Es hora de empezar."

Gabriella nodded, looking up at Troy. He smiled at her, giving her reassurance. He wrapped his arm around her, taking his daughter's hand and standing with them. They followed the priest into the vestibule where Temperance and Dominick were waiting. Aurelia Montez, Eduardo's mother, Gabriella's mother who lived in Albuquerque, was there with Titi Esmeralda and a woman Troy had seen a few times before in his life he knew as Aurelia's daughter Lourdes, Esmeralda's sister. Troy couldn't believe how these horrible people could have brought this family together.

Troy looked around at everyone. They were dead now. They were gone. They couldn't hurt Lily any more. They couldn't hurt this family any longer. But Troy had to take a moment and think about that. They were gone now. He needed to just let them go. He needed to forget about them and focus on Lily. He didn't need to worry about anything but her. She was his fiancée. She was his soul mate. He needed to take care of her. He held her close to his sided as the Father stood in from of the caskets, holding up his hands.

"The time has come to say your last goodbyes."

Lourdes stepped forward with Esmeralda. She was trying to keep it together but her tears were falling hard for her brother. They all knew why he did what he did. There was no secret about it. He didn't die from a broken heart. Yet they were all mourning. Troy couldn't judge them. Eduardo wasn't his family. From the moment he had raised his hand against Lily, he no longer meant anything to him. After a few minutes, Lourdes could no longer take it and Esmeralda had to pull her away.

Temperance looked up at Dominic, whispering to him to come with her to see them. He nodded, walking with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked down at her parents' lifeless bodies from a distance. She was trying to stay strong. She still had to speak back in the chapel, but she had no idea how she was going to do that.

"The last thing I said to them was 'I hate you.' I told them that Bri and I didn't want them any more." She was shaky, but she wasn't breaking down. Dominic was holding her securely to his side, right where both of them wanted her to be. She pulled herself closer, turning her head away from her parents' bodies. "I'm done. I can't–" her voice broke and he pulled her back from them.

"Vamanos, Tempe." He kissed the top of her head, wrapping both of his arms around her.

Aurelia walked over to the casket holding her niño's body, looking down on it. She reached in, straightening her niño's tie and smoothing down the lapel on his suit. Gabriella watched her abuela, the woman who had mostly raised her, closely. She knew everyone in this room, save for maybe herself, Dominick and Troy, could all start breaking down into uncontrollable tears at any moment. She knew her abuela was the strongest Montez woman in this room, but this was her niño she was looking down on. There was no telling how much she could take of that. But maybe she was just as angry at him as Gabriella was.

All those years that she had a abused her nieta. All those years they had kept Temperance from her, from everyone. And now he had chosen this rather than to take care of the one daughter who gave a damn. But he chose to kill himself. He chose to be with the woman who had stood by through Gabriella's childhood while he abused her. He was a coward and Aurelia knew it. Maybe that's why she wasn't going to –

But then Gabriella saw her abuela's shoulders hunch over and she ran to her side quickly, wrapping her arms around her. Troy was on the other side of Aurelia, wrapping his arms around both of them. Aurelia Montez sobbed into both of their arms. She loved them. Gabriella was her nieta, and from the moment Gabriella had brought little Troy Bolton through the door of Aurelia's little cottage she had considered him her nieto.

She knew one day they'd be married. They weren't quiet there yet, but they were working on it. They did share a niño, and she was sure more would come. There love reminded her quite a deal of the love she shared with her esposo. They would have had more children had he not always been overseas. Aurelia rested her head against her nieta's arm, silently sobbing.

"Vamanos, Abuela," Gabriella whispered, pulling her abuela from the caskets, keeping her close.

They sat in the chapel not long after as the priest spoke about Eduardo and Maria Montez. He told stories of how good of people they were, but five people, possibly six knew differently. But the rest of the mourners in the congregation didn't need to know that. Eduardo and Maria were dead now. There was no need to speak ill of the dead.

"Eduardo and Maria's daughter will tell us more about the life she shared with her parents," the priest said, inviting Tempe up. "Temperance."

She looked up at Dominick beside her and then stood to walk up to the pulpit. She stood there for a moment, looking around the room, at everyone but Gabriella, at everything in the room but the caskets. "I loved my parents. We were really close until Mama got sick. We didn't know until it was too late and then they told me they were going ot send me away. I hated them for this. I told them so many times in two minutes, and then I didn't talk to them for two weeks. That was the last–" She closed her eyes tightly, gripping onto the podium. "They came home a few weeks later, telling me I was going to live with my sister."

She looked down at Gabriella, tears streaming down her face. "My parents always told me I had a sister, a daughter they had messed up with, that was why we were as close as we were, that's why we had the relationship we did. But," she sobbed softly, "they always swore if they could make it up to her, they would. They weren't perfect, Gabriella," she sobbed more turning her head down and Gabriella left Troy's side, runing up to Temperance, wrapping her arms around her.

"They loved you, Bri. Just like they loved me." The two sisters hugged each other and Gabriella kissed the side of Temperance's head.

"Come on, siéntate."

Tempe looked up at her. "¿Se puede cantar por primera vez?"

Gabriella pulled her head back slightly. "¿Cantar?"

Temperance knew she was asking a lot, but it was what her parents wanted. "Mama and Papa wanted me to ask if you would sing their favorite song at their funeral." Temperance was still crying, so Gabriella knew the tears weren't a ploy to get her up here.

Gabriella looked down at Troy, seeing him sigh heavily. "I don't have accompaniment," Gabriella quibbled, trying to get out of it. Everyone knew very well she could sing A Capella, even not knowing the song.

"Nonsense," Temperance smiled. "Dominick is prepared with his guitar and the church organist is prepared as well," Temperance assured her.

Gabriella sighed, looking out among the mourners. They were like fans at this point. She coudln't very well say no. "Fine," she mumbled. "What's the song?"

Temperance handed her a copy of the sheet music from the pulpit. "Spirit in the Sky," Tempe said as Dominic walked up by them.

Gabriella put the music back down on the pulpit, not needing the music. "I'm not doing this alone. You're all helping with vocals." She turned to look at Troy, smiling softly at him. "Will you, please?"

Troy nodded, leaving Tori by her bisabuela and Gabriella looked over at Esme and Lourdes. "You too."

They nodded, walking up onto the stand with Troy. Troy walked over to Gabriella, placing his hand on her back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gabriella looked up at him, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to do it, and had they asked, I would have said no, but I'm not going to tell my sister no, and I'm especially not going to say no in front of a couple hundred people."

Troy looked out over the audience and then back at her, kissing her softly. "Ok, babe. I'm not going to argue with you. I'll give you all I've got back here."

She handeded him the music in case any of them needed it, but she was sure they all knew it. Standing in the center of the stand, she nodded to her family singing background vocals to hand clap with her for the drums with her when it was time for them to come in. She kept the beats by nodding her head and tapping her toe, but only someone close enough to her and really paying attention could see either of them. Troy could see both.

"When I die and they lay me to rest," she started singing, turning to the audience, "gonna go to the place that's the best. When they lay me down to die, goin up to the Spirit in the Sky. Goin up to the Spirit in the Sky. Goin up to the Spirit in the Sky," Gabriella's note held as the other's sang, "Spirit in the Sky," holding as well. "That's where I'm gonna go when I die." And the other's repeated, "When I die." Gabriella continued to keep the beat on her hip instead of clapping, still tapping her toe. "When I die and they lay me to rest, gonna go to the place that's the best."

Dominick and the organist continued to play bars of music. Gabriella would usually dance around when performing, but she was a devout catholic girl and she knew when things were sacred. Even if she didn't have any respect for the two dead bodies in the now closed caskets in front of her, that didn't mean she didn't respect the church or the service being performed. Instead of dancing around the stand or even the church, she simply kept the beat and danced in place.

"Prepare yourself," she placed her hands in front of her body as if to pray, bowing her head. "You know it's a must." And the others joined in, singing with her, bowing their hands to pray as well. "You gotta have a friend in Jesus." Then they stopped singing and she continued, all of them going back to keeping beat, them clapping, her at her side. "So you know that when you die, he's gonna recommend you to the Spirit in the Sky." And the others sang with her again, "Spirit in the Sky." Gabriella held her hands up, clapping along with them, dancing from side to side with each clap. "Gonna recommend you to the Spirit in the Sky. That's where you're gonna go when you die." The others repeated softly behind her, "When you die." She kept dancing and clapping. "When you die and they lay you to rest, gonna go to the place that's the best."

By this time, the entire congregation is clapping, even the priest was into it and if it wasn't a funeral, some people would probably have lighters out. The priest wasn't stopping it, and Eduardo and Maria had requested it, so there shouldn't be anything wrong with a little enjoyment at a funeral. Dominick turned his guitar over halfway through his guitar solo, using it for the percussion bit.

"Never been a sinner," Gabriella sang softly, "I never sinned." Then the whole congregration sang with her, "But I've got a friend in Jesus." She smiled, her eyes wide as they completely shocked her. "So you know that when I die, He's gonna set me up with the Spirit in the Sky." Everyone behind her started singing," Whoa," and she sang along , "Set me up with the Spirit in the Sky." Gabriella sang alone, "Spirit in the Sky," and they sang, "That's where I'm gonna go when I die," as she descanted over the top of them, "when I die." They sang behind her, "When I die and they lay me to rest," and then she joined in with them, "gonna go to the place that's the best." And then the whole congregation helped them finish up the song, "Go to the place that's the best."


	31. Burying the Past

After the services at the church, they all followed the hearse to the cemetery in two limos. The mortuary would have provided them, but Gabriella said she would take care of it herself. It wasn't as though Eduardo and Maria's insurance policy wouldn't cover it, she just didn't want to be riding around on their money.

Troy had his arm wrapped around her, their daughter's head asleep on his lap. Dominick and Temperance rode with them while Aurelia rode in the limo ahead of them with Esme and Lourdes. Eduardo was Aurelia's son and Esme and Lourdes' brother, so they should be up front anyhow. It wasn't as though Gabriella minded. All she cared for was to see them buried in the ground, to know that that chapter of her life was finally over.

Troy kissed the side of her head, whispering, "Are you alright?"

She turned her head slightly, looking into his eyes. "I'm burying my past today, T. I couldn't be better."

He pulled her closer to his side, holding her gently there. "I don't want you to forget at any time that I'm here for you, baby. I know you're being strong, but please don't forget that I'm here."

Gabriella turned her body more completely toward him, her face completely tightened in a way because of worry and distraught over what he had just said. "I never forget that, T. I need you and I know that. I haven't forgotten that. I haven't pushed you away and I'm not going to. You've given me the strength I've needed to get through this day when all I wanted to do was run for the door. I didn't even want to be here in the first place, but Temperance needed me. You gave me the strength I needed to be here for her."

Troy pulled her back to him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, trying to stave off the tears that stung at her eyes. "Just don't let me go, T. Don't let go."

He kissed the top of her head again, and held onto her until they arrived at the cemetery. They woke up Tori and all of them climbed out of the limos, gathering under the green tent. It was starting to snow, not much, just a few flurries, but the mortician set up the tent anyway. It never snowed in California, so this was weird for most everyone who didn't grow up here. It wasn't enough that it would stick, but it was enough to be weird.

Gabriella wished she had brought a wrap and when Troy took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders she felt even worse. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. "T..."

He smiled gently down at her, whispering, "Shhhh. It's ok. I'm ok, baby." Troy didn't mind. He didn't mind the cold, in fact he preferred the cold.

Gabriella stepped closer to him, sliding her arms through the jacket as he wrapped his arm back around her, pulling her against his side. Tori stood at her daddy's other side, holding his hand as the priest from the church came up to them, greeting them with a warm smile. The family sat in chairs around the graves.

He asked them all in Spanish to bow their heads as he prayed for Eduardo and Maria. Gabriella wrapped her arms more around Troy, pulling her self closer to him. She didn't expect to feel this. She didn't know what this was. They were her parents, but they had abused her her entire childhood and now they were gone. She was supposed to love them, but she felt relieved that they were gone. She didn't have that peace before now, until they were now being buried six feet below the ground. They would never be able to hurt her ever again. And she felt relief.

The Padre finish praying and invited them all to come up and place a rose on top of the caskets. Lourdes and Esme stepped up first, picking up roses. They stopped at Maria's casket before turning over to their brother's casket. Lourdes kissed the rose and placed it on the casket, letting her hand linger there for a moment before turning away, walking away with Esme.

Tempe stood forward next with Dominick by her side. They both picked up roses, Dominick wanting to support her with every step. They each placed a rose on her mother's casket and Temperance softly started crying. Dominick wrapped his arm around her and she held onto him tightly. She just wanted this day to be over with. Dominick helped her walk over to her father's casket. Everyone knew that he didn't have to be lying in this box, but he had chosen to be. Everyone knew that, but even though they knew, not everyone understood why. Tempe wasn't even sure she could accept why right now... or ever. He could have lived for years, but he chose to die. He chose to kill himself instead.

"Why, Papa?" she whispered, placing the rose on the casket. "You're supposed to be here with me. You're supposed to be taking care of me. You're supposed to walk me down the the isle when I get married."

Dominick almost froze as he placed the rose on the casket. He hoped she wasn't talking about with him, at least not right now. It wasn't as though he didn't really like the girl, he might even love her, but she wasn't even sixteen yet. He was several years older than her and even though he had started a relationship with her, he knew he probably shouldn't have. If she was thinking marriage right now with him, he would have to talk to her about it. They had been able to talk about anything else, they should be able to talk about this. Temperance's strength fell and she turned to Dominick, holding onto him to keep her standing. She sobbed silently into his chest as he pulled her away from the casket.

Tori tugged on her daddy's hand, and Troy leaned down to her whispering, "Sí, Angel?"

Tori looked up into Troy's eyes. "I want to put flowers on the caskets."

Troy took a shallow breath and nodded his head. "Alright, Mija." He leaned over and whispering into Lily's ear. "I'm going to help Tori lay some roses on the caskets." Gabriella nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as he stood. "I'll be right back," he assured her and took Tori forward to the caskets.

Troy picked two roses from the bouquets, handing them down to his little girl. Tori walked over to her bisabuelo's casket, laying the flower up on it. He looked up at her daddy who nodded down at him. Tori felt as though Troy was proud of her and walked around to her bisabuelo's casket to her bisabuela's, reaching up to place the other rose on top of it. Troy placed his hand on Tori's back and she looked up at her daddy, smiling and Troy nodded.

"Come on."

Tori nodded and they walked back over to stand beside Gabriella. Aurelia left Lourdes' and Esme's side, walking over and taking Gabriella's hand.

"Vamos, Nieta. Despedirse de mí."

Gabriella's eyes widened as her abuela pulled her forward. "Abuela, no. Por favor. No, por favor," she pleaded with her abuela, not wanting to do this, knowing that her abuela knows why she doesn't want to.

Aurelia stopped by the bouquet of roses, pulling two out and handing them to her nieta. "Decir adiós, Nieta. Es necesario!"

Gabriella didn't want to. She didn't feel it. Aurelia picked out two roses for herself, turning to her nieta.

"Ahora, Nieta!" Aurelia wasn't taking no for an answer.

Gabriella sighed, turning to her mother's casket. She laid the rose down with her abuela and turned to do the same with the other rose, but her abuela caught her hand, stopping her immediately.

Gabriella looked back up at her abuela, taking a deep breath. "Decir adiós, Nieta."

She pursed her lips tightly at her abueala, tears brimming at her eyes. Troy watched silently from where he stood with Tori. He wanted to go to her side, but he knew she had her abuela and Aurelia was helping her get through this. He would go to her side if he needed to, but he knew she could take it. She was strong and she had her abuela's strength to help her as well.

Gabriella looked down at the casket. She hadn't spoken to them when they had been at the church. She hadn't planned on speaking to them at all, but her abueala was making her.

"Lo siento te has ido," she spoke silently. "Lo siento que usted se enferma."

She took a deep breath, not really wanting to get into how she felt. Aurelia squeezed her hand, pushing her to go on. Gabriella swallowed hard, taking a breath.

"Why didn't you do anything, mama? When I was growing up. Why didn't you do anything?" The tears tarted to fall. She knew she couldn't get answers, but her abuela had pulled her up here for a reason. "Que eras mi madre. You should have protected me!" She was angry. She was hurting. She felt like screaming at her mother for not taking care of her the way she should have.

"But you let him throw me around! You let him hit me. You let him abuse me, and you dind't care. You didn't even take care of me yourself! You rarely fed me. I had to learn how to get my own food and when he found me in the kitchen, I got punished for that. And when I ran away, you didn't even come after me. Neither of you came for me." She had gone to her abuela's casa, so it wasn't as though they didn't know where she was, they just didn't care. They didn't want to be parents. They didn't want her.

It would be so easy to resent Temperance. She had the relationship with their parents she should have had, but Gabriella was more mature than that. And even as she was yelling at her mother for not taking care of her, she had a pang of guilt for not taking care of her own daughter. Yes, she was now. She was trying to be the best mother she could be. She knew she couldn't make up for all the lost time between her and Tori, she couldn't even begin to make up for the lost time between Troy and Tori, but she was trying. Troy tried every day to convince her that she was a good mother, and Tori had even said she loved her and she knew she meant it. She had to believe she was doing something right.

She turned away from her mother's casket, ready to face her father. She had mustered up enough strength and enough courange to face him. She knew he was dead, but with what she was about to say, she still needed the strength. Placing the rose down on the casket with her abuela, Gabriella stood there silently for a moment.

Aurelia rubbed her nieta's arms, whispering softly in her ear. "He cannot hurt you. Just tell him what you need to say, Nieta."

Gabriella shook like a leaf in the wind, pulling Troy's jacket more around her, and not even it was helping shield her from the cold or the fear. "I know God teaches us that we should forgive, but I don't know how I will ever be able to forgive you. I would say that I hate you, but I can honestly tell you that I don't care enuogh about you to hate you." She shook through a silent sob, shaking her head down at her father through the casket.

"Que eras mi padre! You were supposed to be the one man I could trust in and depend on, but you didn't give me that. I should have been able to bring Troy home to you and you should have given him that speech that all loving fathers give their daughter's boyfriends. But you weren't the loving father you should have been!" Gabriella couldn't keep her sobs silent any longer. "Why couldn't you love me? ¿Por qué? Why couldn't you be the father I needed? Why didn't you love me?"

She fell forward, her hands bracing down on the casket. Aurelia wrapped her arms around her, but Troy was there by her side just as instantly.

Aurelia looked up at him, whispering, "Lo siento."

Troy shook his head as Aurelia let him take her nieta from her arms, and she walked back by Lourdes and Esmeralda. Gabriella turned in Troy's arms, sobbing into his shirt. She held onto him as tightly as she could, but it was weak at best. Troy pressed his lips to the top of her head, holding her closer to him.

"He was my father, T," she cried into his chest, gripping at him more. "Él era mi padre y él no era ningún tipo de padre. He hurt me, and he showed no love to me ever."

Troy closed his eyes, hating that she was going through this. There was nothing he could even do to make her feel better. He couldn't take her pain away as much as he wanted to. "Come on, Lily," he whispered. "Let's go."

Gabriella silently sobbed, keeping her head laid on his chest, letting him turn the both of them away, walking back over to where their son stood with Temperance and Dominick. Temperance reached out her hand to her older sister, but Gabriella couldn't accept the touch right now. She loved her sister, but she didn't want to open up to anyone. She only wanted to go home and shut the world out. She just wanted to be alone.

Temperance pulled her hand back, turning into Dominick's side. Troy looked own at his daughter, pulling her under his arm to walk with her and her mama back to the limo. Everyone else slowly followed behind them, leaving the men from the mortuary to inter the caskets.


	32. Sharpay and De Aquila's Scheme

Sharpay parked in the garage underneath the building De Aquila lived in. She had something to tell him. She didn't know how he was going to take it, but he had a right to know. Honestly, what she wanted to do was go tell Troy, but it wasn't because of Troy she was here. She was here because of what had happened between De Aquila and her weeks after she'd seen Troy.

Even though Troy and Sharpay hadn't used protection when he fucked her in the Staples Center garage against her car, she hadn't gotten pregnant. But when she'd seen De Aquila at a party a few weeks ago, the two of them ended up in bed, their sexual frustrations getting the better of them. And the rest, as they say is history. She was pregnant now, and she was here to tell him.

Taking the elevator up to his floor, she stepped out and walked across the hall to his door, smoothing down her pink skirt. She heard the lock click and turned her head up to look at him as the door opened, taking a deep breath.

"Sharpay?" He looked her up and down. Visions of that night they spent rolling around in her bed flooding his head. Looking back into her eyes, he cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?"

She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back into his penthouse. "We need to talk, big boy."

If there was one thing he liked about Sharpay, she was very direct. She said what she wanted and did what she wanted. It was nothing like Ella. Ella had a fire when she was in front of cameras, but in private, she was quiet. He missed Ella, and it wasn't as though he and Sharpay had anything going between the two of them, but seeing Sharpay made him miss Ella a little less.

He shut the door, turning to her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Sharpay, but-"

She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it and her clutch on the couch, turning to him and placing her finger on his lips. "Silence." She smirked at him. "Maybe I should have said I'm going to talk. You're going to listen."

De Aquila laughed, shaking his head and walking over to the wet bar. "Would you at least like a drink before you take center stage, corazone?" He had done so much drinking since he lost Ella, he was sure he didn't have a liver anymore, but it wasn't as though he really cared.

"No, thank you. Will you just sit down?"

He turned, looking back at her as he poured his glass. "Yes, ma'am." Placing the lid back on the bottle and turning to sit in a chair perpendicular to the couch. "Now. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, taking a long, slow drink from his glass.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted it out, no longer putting it off. He needed to know, and she wasn't going to drag it out any longer than she had to.

Julian coughed on his liquor, looking at her with wide eyes. "¡De veras!"

Sharpay shook her head, walking over and tossing the glass of alcohol out of his hand. "I don't understand Spanish, Julian." She spat down at him. Yes, she had enjoyed it when he was fucking her that night, but she hadn't understood a word of it. Gabriella had spoken in it all the time they were growing up and it pissed her off. Sharpay didn't understand it and she wasn't wasting time with him speaking it right now if she wasn't going to. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

He stood, not even fazed by her taking his drink and throwing it. He was stuck on what she was said. "Pre...Pregnant? Are you... Are you sure?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. "Yes, Julian. We're having a baby."

Julian shook his head, standing up and looking down at Sharpay. This didn't fit into their plans. How in the hell were they going to get Ella and Bolton back if she was knocked up with his child. Then it hit him. This could work out to their advantage. She had told him about the moment she had shared with Troy.

"No, we're not," he said, completely cooling down.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes on him. "Yes, we are, big guy. You stuck your dick in me and released your seed. I'm pregnant and the baby is yours. Don't for a second think you're not taking responsibility for this!"

Julian sat back down, relaxing more and pulling her down into his lap, placing his hand on her stomach. "Believe me, this is a wonderful thing! But think," he said, looking into her eyes -he could tell she was confused, but he wasn't going to make her wait for it- "We can use this to get exactly what both of us want."

Sharpay shook her head. "How does me carrying your baby help us get Troy and your precious Ella back?"

Julian dismissed her condescencion toward Ella and continued, "Tell Troy the baby is his. Ella will be so heartbroken, she'll dump him."

Sharpay's eyes lit up like the fouth of July. "And Little Miss G's life will be blown out of the water and you'll be there to pick up the pieces while Troy and I nestle back into the way our life was before she came back into it!" Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. It was long and hard and passionate. Pulling back, she looked down into his eyes. "You're amazing, big boy! Ooooh!" She kissed him again, hugging him tightly.

Little Miss Gabriella Montez's world was going to be blown to bits and Sharpay and Troy could finally get their life back. He'd come to Sharpay, she knew and Troy were about ready to have their happily ever after and the wicked witch of being the best was going to drown in her misery ALONE.


	33. Across the Divide

It had been a few days since Eduardo and Maria had been laid to rest, and even though Gabriella had closed her feelings off, the way she felt about them was anything but laid to rest. Troy had a home game since the funeral, so he hadn't had to leave her for that long, but leaving for the short time he had had been stressful enough on him. He knew Lily was still hurting, that she was still angry, and he wanted to be with her in case she needed him.

She had been completely shut off, barely speaking to anyone, even him. Tori had asked many times if she had done anything to upset her, but Troy had reassured her several times that the way her mama was being wasn't her fault. He tried to explain to Tori that she was dealing with her emotions from the funeral, and even though Tori understood that as much as she could, seeing her mama like this worried her. Troy made sure to tell her often that both he and his mama loved her and that everything was going to be alright.

Temperance was another story. She had completely shut herself away from everyone as well – except for Dominick. She was sure her sister resented her because of the way each of them had been treated by the parents that claimed to love both of them, and because of that, she stayed away from Gabriella and the penthouse as much as possible. And because Gabriella wasn't speaking to her, or anyone for that matter, no one minded that Temperance was spending all of her time with Dominick.

Gabriella had told the two of them it was alright if they saw each other anyway. So it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong... She just hadn't gotten permission to stay the night with Dominick. Troy hadn't said anything when she left, and didn't feel like it was his place to tell her to stay home. He understood she needed someone and her sister wasn't able to be there for her. So he let Dominick be there for Temperance as he was trying to be there for Lily.

Gabriella knew she was shutting everyone out, but she didn't know how to stop. She needed Troy more than anything, and she knew he was doing his best to be there and get her through this, but she couldn't let him in completely. Troy left Gabriella on the couch in the living room as she sat trying to get the words from her head down to the paper. She had been trying to write a song for months now, and since she had finished filming her movie, it was the only thing she was finding any solace in.

But Troy only saw it as another way she was cutting herself off from everyone. And tonight he wasn't going to let her push him away anymore. He told Gabriella he was taking Tori over to Chad and Taylor's for the night, kissing her on the top of her head when she only nodded. Troy told Tori to tell her mama goodbye and she walked around the couch, wrapping her arms around her mama's neck, holding onto her tightly.

"Te amo, Mama," she whispered into her ear.

Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears locked behind the vaults of her eyelids. Tori pulled away from her mama and walked back over to her daddy.

"I'll be back later, babe," Troy said, letting his hand softly rub her shoulder. "Call me if you need me."

She didn't respond so Troy dropped his hand, taking Tori's hand, telling Lily, "I love you," as he walked out the door.

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, hearing the door close behind her. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. She felt too numb. She just wanted to focus on the song, letting it distract her from her feelings.

Troy arrived at Chad and Taylor's place about forty-five minutes later. Parking his SUV, he got Tori's bag and helped her out. They walked up to the door and Tori looked up at her father.

"May I ring the bell?"

Troy looked down at his daughter, dropping his hand from where he was about to knock. "Go ahead."

Tori reached up, pushing the button to ring the bell. She smiled up at her daddy and Troy nodded down at her. "Bien hecho."

Tori loved it when her daddy would tell him that. It made her feel really good inside, even though things weren't so good right now at home. That was the reason why she was coming to spend the night with his uncle and aunt. They weren't really related, but they were as close as family, or closer.

The door opened and Tori looked up to see her Uncle Chad standing at the door holding baby Reggie.

"Hey, Tora Tora Tora! Howsit hangin?"

Tori smiled up at him. "I'm great! I'm going to spend the night with my tito y mi titi!"

Chad nodded his head. "Well, aren't we the lucky ones? Come in. Oh, tell your old man he can come in too."

Chad stepped back, letting Tori come in as she looked back behind her. "Come in, Daddy!" she said, grabbing her bag from Troy and running into the house to find Taylor, knowing it was about time for dinner and she couldn't wait to eat.

Chad looked back at Troy as he walked in as well. "Howsit goin, man?" Chad asked, shutting the door behind them.

Troy sighed, shaking his head.

"That good, huh?"

Troy's shoulders dropped and Chad gestured with his head. "Let's sit down."

Troy nodded and walked with his best friend into his living room. They sat down on the couch and Chad shifted his daughter in his arms.

"What is it, man? Is it Pepper? She alright? Tay's been worried. She doesn't answer her calls or her texts. What's up?"

Troy shook his head. "I really don't know. I mean I know what's been going on and I know when it started, but I don't understand why."

Chad shook his head, his dreads shaking behind his head. "Tell me."

Troy sighed, leaning back against the couch. "She's completely shut herself off from everyone. Even me. She isn't talking to anyone. She doesn't even respond when I touch her. The only time she lets me anywhere near her is when we're going ot bed. But even then, she usually makes sure Tori is between us. Unless she's already asleep, then she'll let me hold her." Troy still wasn't telling Chad why though.

"But what happened to make her this way, man?"

Troy took a deep breath. "That's just it. I don't get it. She was fine all through the funeral, but then we got to the cemetery and her grandmother made her say good bye to them..." Troy shook his head. "She broke down, Chad. She cried so hard. She let me comfort her then, but since we got home, it's as if she's put up a wall and I can't get around it."

Chad looked down at Reggie, taking her tiny hand in his when she reached up for his hair. "Reminds me of what happened to you two in high school, man. Except you two were fighting all the time. She barely spoke to anyone else."

Troy sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know, Chad. I think I'd almost rather the fighting. At least she'd be talking to me." He shook his head. "Then again, I wouldn't want to be fighting with her in front of Tori."

Chad nodded his head. "I understand that. Believe me. I do my best not to argue with Taylor since Regina's been born."

Troy looked over at his best friend. "I just want my Lily back, man."

Chad leaned over, taking his hand from his daughter's grasp and patting Troy's back. "She'll come back to you. Trust me."

Troy took a deep breath, standing up. "Thanks, man. I have reservations to take Lily out tonight."

Chad nodded, standing as well. "Good. That will be good for both of you."

Troy nodded and walked with Chad to the door. Chad opened the door and Troy stepped outside.

"Good luck, man," Chad told him, patting his daughter's back.

Troy turned his head back slightly as he walked to his SUV. "Thanks, buddy. I'll call you later." He jumped into his SUV and headed back toward Santa Monica.

Gabriella sat on the couch with her guitar. She was finally certain she had the words to this song worked out, she was trying to work out the chords to the melody she had already written in her head. Strumming a few chords, she closed her eyes, trying to feel the music but not letting it overwhelm her.

"I will give everything I own," she sang along to the chords she was strumming. "Give up my life, my heart, my home..."

She heard the lock on the door turn, knowing Troy was home, and stopped playing. Troy walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hola, bonita," he spoke softly, walking toward the couch.

She sat her guitar down beside herself on the couch, closing up her composition book.

"Writing a song?"

She closed her eyes, barely nodding her head.

"Can I hear it?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

She shook her head, not looking at him.

"Come on. Let me hear!"

He was excited. He wanted to hear a song she was working on. He hadn't heard her write since high school. But she didn't want to share.

"No, Troy!" She stood up, taking her guitar with her and heading straight for her practice room through the door under the stairs.

Troy stood quickly, following after her. "Lily, come on!"

She almost shut the door in his face, but he caught it. She stepped back, looking up at him as he pushed the door open.

"Not tonight, babe. You're not shutting me out tonight."

Gabriella felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Troy, please," she barely whispered.

He stepped into the room, stepping closer to her and reaching out to her. He took her guitar from her and set it on the stand, not taking his eyes off of her. She stepped back, but he wouldn't let her. Pulling her into his arms, Troy held her close to him. Gabriella felt as though she were being split in two. She wanted to push him away and continue shutting him out, but at the same time, being in his arms felt so good. She didn't want to push him away.

"Troy..." she whispered again, her arms slowly moving up his, wrapping around his neck.

"Shhh–shh," Troy whispered against the top of her head. "It's ok, baby. It's ok."

She swallowed, looking up at him. "I need you, Troy," she barely spoke, tears softly falling from her eyes.

Troy lifted his hands, cradling her face in them and wiping away her soft tears. "I'm here, baby. I'm always here."

Even when he wasn't there with her physically, he was always there for her. That's what the ring on her left hand symbolized, and she knew it.

"I love you," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Troy smiled, the weight on his heart lifted. "I love you, Lily. Forever."

He pulled her face to his, leaning down to meet her lips, kissing her softly until Gabriella pulled his head more against hers, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they both pulled away breathlessly, leaning their foreheads against each others.

"I've missed you, Lily," he whispered softly, his thumbs softly moving on her neck.

"I'm sorry, T. I'm so sorry."

Troy shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Gabriella shook her head, pulling away from him slightly. "Yes, I do. I've pushed you and everyone else away."

Troy placed his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Lily, baby, trust me, nobody blames you for that. I understand. I've helped Tori understand. I promise you. Everything is ok. I love you. Tori loves you. That will never change."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him. "I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

He kissed her softly. "I never will, baby. Never." Pulling back, he smiled down brightly at her. "I want you to get ready to go. I'm taking you out tonight, and I don't want to hear any butts about it."

Gabriella inhaled slowly, nodding her head softly. "Sí," she whispered.

Troy kissed the side of her head, smiling gently.

After Gabriella showered and they both got dressed for the night, she met him downstairs where he was waiting for her, dressed in a clean, crisp black suit with a lavender shirt and a bold purple tie. Troy looked her over, pleased with himself for matching her. She ware a lilac scrunched velvet dress with dark purple flowers accented in the material. Her shoes were dark purple velvet pumps.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Lily."

She smiled as she came to the bottom of the stairs and he took her hand, leaning over to press his lips to it.

"Thank you. You look..." she licked her lips. "...amazing yourself."

He smiled, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "Ready to go?" he asked, looking up into her perfect brown eyes.

She smiled softly at him, nodding her head. "I'm ready."

And she was. She was ready to get out of the Penthouse and breathe fresh air again. The most she had done lately was gone downstairs to get a coffee from the bakery. She was really going out, and she was going out with Troy.

Dinner had been perfect. Troy had made sure Lily smiled all night. He even had gotten her to laugh more than a few times. He was sure that things were better. Things had to be better. He couldn't go on feeling the way he was. She couldn't go on feeling the way she was. They had a life and a family to think about, and neither of them could focus on that with the way things had been lately. But she had had a good time out with him tonight.

He held her close to him as she fumbled with the key in the lock, trying to unlock the front door. Troy had his face nestled in the side of her neck, stringing kisses from her ear down to her shoulder.

"T, I can't..." She moaned softly, leaning against the door as he pushed himself against her from behind.

"Can't what, babe?"

She closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Open the door," she mumbled, enjoying Troy's hands as they slid up the front of her dress, stopping just below her breasts.

"Don't," she breathed shallowly, quickly. "Don't tease... me, T."

He smirked, whispering warmly against her ear. "Then get the door open and I'll stop holding back." He was playing with her and she both hated and loved it at the same time.

Finally getting the door open, she tossed her keys and her clutch on the bureau against the wall, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't tease me anymore, Mr. Bolton."

He smirked down at her, lifting her against his body as he walked into the beach house, shutting the door behind them by kicking it with his foot. She pulled herself more up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kicking off her pumps. He turned, pushing her up against the wall.

"Oh, Lily!" he groaned, sliding her skirt up, gripping at the top of her pantyhose.

Pulling them down and off of her hips, practically yanking them down, they tore and he just tossed them aside. Giggling at him, Gabriella pulled him back to her with her legs, kissing him deeply. She held herself with her legs, pulling her hands from behind his neck, letting them slide down his chest, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor, she started untying his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. He started to rub at her clit through her panties.

"Oh, T!" she gasped, her mouth coming off of his slightly.

He spread his kisses down over her chin and to her neck again. He was aching against the confines of his pants, pushing up against her. She could feel him. He was as hard for her as she was wet for him. They weren't even going to get to their bed. They were making love right here on the wall. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with his jacket.

"Make love to me, T," she moaned, pushing herself against his hand.

Grabbing his belt, she undid it, moving to work on the clasp and zipper of his pants. Pushing them down off his hips along with her boxers, she let her hand wrap around his hard shaft, pumping it against her through her panties. He lifted her dress up and off of her body, dropping it aside before pulling at her bra, tossing it aside as well. He couldn't handle her hands on him anymore. He had to be inside her.

Pulling her hands away, he pushed her more up against the wall, kissing her deeply. He wasted no time before sliding her panties aside and plunging straight into her. She gasped out, her lips pulling away only briefly from his, inhaling a deep breath of air.

"Sí," she mumbled, pressing her lips back to his, moving up and down on him as he thrust his cock deep within her.

He felt so amazing inside her. He always did, but this time, this time it was more intense, more powerful. Neither of them could hold on long, their climaxes reaching the pinnacle together, screaming out each others names. They were sure everyone in the community could hear them. But they didn't care. They were both happy.

Troy dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily. "Oh, God, Lily," he groaned, his hot breath blowing over her bare breast.

Smiling, she kissed the side of his head. "Te quiero, T. Por siempre."

Pulling back, he looked into her dark chocolate eyes, brushing his lips across hers. "I love you, baby. Por siempre."

Gabriella smiled softly, inhaling sharply as he grabbed her ass, walking with him still inside of her toward the stairs. "What are you doing, T?" she asked him, kissing the side of his neck, giggling softly.

"I'm going to make love to you properly now." Pulling back, she smiled brightly at him, pressing her lips back to his as he walked them into their room, shutting the door behind them.


	34. Cold Feet Already

Christmas was coming up. Gabriella was excited for it. It was their first Christmas together as a new family. All of them together under the same roof. Even though Nicky was only a next door, she was going to invite him to spend Christmas Eve with them, even letting him sleep in Temperance's bedroom. She knew she was only fifteen years old, almost sixteen, but she knew that telling her she couldn't sleep with Nicky would be hypocritical of her. She and Troy had been sleeping in the same bed for years by the time she turned sixteen, and they had been making love for almost two and a half years by that time as well. She couldn't tell Tempe that she couldn't sleep with Dominick, even if she didn't know that they were or were not sleeping together. The chance was high, but Gabriella couldn't and wouldn't say anything about it.

Today, a week before Christmas, Gabriella was meeting with Bianca Castellano for the first time. Gabriella and Troy were having dinner tonight at Scarpetta, an Italian restaurant in Beverly Hills, with Bianca and her husband Dante. She didn't usually bring him along with her to consultations, but he was a fan of Troy's and had been following his career for a long time. It would just be the four of them, talking about their wedding and a little basketball thrown in there. Gabriella didn't mind. When she and Bianca were talking about colors and flowers, Troy and Dante could be talking about layups and MVPs. It was going to be the perfect evening. Of course, tomorrow Bianca would be taking Gabriella to find a wedding dress and Taylor had invited Taylor to come along with them. She wanted her best friend there with her on one of the biggest days of her life. It would pale in comparison to the actual wedding day, but Gabriella didn't have a mother she wanted to share this day with.

Gabriella sat at her vanity, all ready to go, staring at her engagement ring. Troy walked up behind her, sliding his hands down her velvet covered arms, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck.

"Ready to go, Lily?"

She smiled, leaning back against him slightly. "Yes," she whispered, wrapping her arm over his arms wrapped around her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, pulling back and taking her hand, running his thumb over her ring. "I still can't believe we're getting married." She stood, accepting her satin wrap he had, wrapping it around her shoulders. "I know it's hasn't even been a month since you proposed, but it's still so new to me."

He wrapped his arms around her again, kissing the side of her head. "Well, if you think about it, I did ask you to marry me almost eleven years ago. So, even though I just gave you this ring last month, we have been engaged for longer than that, despite being apart."

Gabriella smiled, turning around in his arms to face him. "Yo quiero, T."

He smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "I love you, Lily. Por siempre."

She pulled back from his kiss and took his hand, reaching for her clutch, pulling him toward the door. "Time to go, sexy." She winked at him, walking with him out of the bedroom.

Tori was sitting on the couch with Tempe and Dominick and they were watching a Shrek movie, but it was Christmas.

"I didn't know there was a Shrek Christmas movie," Gabriella said, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Tori's forehead.

She looked up at her, nodding. "It's called Shrek the Halls."

Gabriella stood back up, nodding as Troy rubbed the back of Tori's head, smoothing her hair down softly. "We're going to be out late. Don't forget. Mama and I want you in bed by nine."

She looked up at them, wincing slightly. "Ten?"

Troy laughed slightly, nodding his head. "Nine thirty."

Torie's face lit up. "Deal!"

Gabriella looked over at Temperance. "Make sure he takes his bath and brushes his teeth, Tempe."

She looked over the back of the couch at us. "Si. Voy a hacer eso. Se devierten."

Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's and they left the beach house, taking his SUV toward the Hills. It took us about an hour to get there and Troy pulled up in front of the building, using the restaurant's valet service. It was easier than finding a parking space, and it took less time. They walked into the restaurant and Bianca noticed them as soon as they walked in. She raised her hand, getting their attention before taking Dante's hand and walking with him through the sea of people over to the two of them.

"Hello, Gabriella. Troy. I'm Bianca Castellano." She smiled, shaking both of their hands before turning back to Dante. "And this is my husband, Dante."

Gabriella smiled brightly, shaking their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bianca. Dante."

Troy shook their hands, smiling as well. "Nice to meet you two."

Bianca wrapped her arms around Dante's arm and gestured over to the host's stand. "I checked us in already. They said we could be seated as soon as you arrive."

Troy nodded, wrapping his arm around Lily from behind. "Let's eat."

Once they were seated and the waiter had brought their drinks and left with their meal orders, it was time to get down to business.

"I didn't bring swatches or anything," Bianca told the Gabriella and Troy. "I just want to get an idea of what you two want and then the next time we meet, I'll have a comprehensive selection focused on what you two have told me. Now, first thing, the flowers. They always take the longest to order, especially if you want the right ones."

Gabriella leaned forward. "We don't want anything big, Bianca. We want this as simple as possible."

Bianca looked over at Troy and back at Gabriella. "This is your day, Ella, and I want it as perfect as it can be."

Gabriella smiled, leaning back against Troy's arm, wrapped around her chair. "It will be," she said, directing her smile at Troy. "I'm marrying my soul mate."

Bianca smiled over at Dante and then back at Gabriella. "It will be the most amazing day of your life, Gabriella. Even if you two got married in potato sacks and were married by a hobo, you two would remember it for the rest of your lives as the most special day ever."

Gabriella and Troy laughed. "Well, we don't want that," Gabriella said, giggling softly.

Bianca took out her tablet from her bag. "Now, what type of flowers would you like?"

Gabriella looked back at Troy and he nodded, answering for both of them. "Lilies."

Bianca nodded, writing down and Gabriella added, "With accents of lilacs."

Bianca looked up and nodded at both of them. "I like that. Very classic and original at the same time." She jotted down some more in her tablet, looking up at the two of them.

"Colors? I'm thinking lilac and maybe cream?" she asked them and Gabriella nodded, impressed.

"That's exactly what I wanted."

Gabriella knew that Bianca Castellano was the best in the business, but now she knew exactly why. It was as though Bianca knew exactly what Gabriella wanted. She understood she wanted her wedding simple. She didn't wan thing s to be overdone. But this wasn't just Gabriella's wedding.

Throughout the meal, Gabriella and Bianca talked about music and more details on colors and more to do with the wedding while Troy and Dante talked about Basketball and the Lakers and how their season was going. Both Troy and Gabriella had a good time at dinner and were almost sad to see the evening come to an end. But the girls had plans to go dress shopping tomorrow and Troy invited Dante down to practice with him. They said goodnight and Troy and Gabriella headed home.

Tori was fast asleep on the couch when they got home, quietly snuggled underneath the throw blanket usually draped over the back of the couch, her head softly resting on one of the throw pillows. Her DS was laying on the pillow beside her head, clutched in her tiny hand. Troy reached down slowly and carefully took the game system from her, turning it off.

"Don't wake him," Gabriella whispered softly.

Troy looked up at her, nodding his head as he put the DS on the coffee table. He leaned forward, kissing Tori's head gently. Gabriella leaned down, kissing his head as well. Troy walked around the couch, wrapping his arms around her as she looked up at him.

"Soon we'll be tucking another little one into bed as well," Troy said, letting his hand slide over her flat stomach under the side of her wrap.

Life had been so stressful lately, they hadn't even been thinking about getting pregnant. They'd been making love, but the idea had only been there subconsciously. They hadn't thought about it actively. Gabriella smiled up at him, letting her hand rest on top of his.

"Want to go upstairs and work on that?" she asked him, tossing her wrap on the chair beside the couch before letting her hand slide up his arm.

He smirked briefly before leaning over and picking her up into his arms, standing up straight to walk toward the stairs. Once up in their room, Troy kicked the door shut with his foot, walking over with her to the bed. They hardly ever got to make love in their bed with Ito sleeping between them, so they were going to take advantage of the opportunity. Not only were they making love because they wanted to have another baby, but because they loved each other and wanted to show the other just how much.

"Te queiro, T," Gabriella whispered, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Troy shrugged the jacket away and lifted her slightly to unzip her dress. "Te quiero, Lily."

Gabriella smiled softly, letting him pull her dress down and off of her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes as she undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, her dress falling to a puddle at her feet. Troy tugged his shirt off and tossed it on the chair by the bathroom door, leaning over and taking her in his arms again, lifting her only for a moment before laying her down on the bed. She smiled, looking up at him, letting her hands trail down his back, lifting her hips to him. He pulled at her panty hose and dropped them off the side of the bed, coming back up on top of her. He let her tiny hands pull at his belt before undoing his pants and pushing them down off his body. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, loving the feel of her hands.

He always loved her hands, but when they were making love, there was just something about them that was different. She touched him in a way that he knew no one else had ever felt from her. They had a connection that neither of them ever had with anyone else. And it wasn't just about the sex, but Troy knew that no one else in the world could be near as good as she was. It was the same for Lily. She knew that even though she'd never been with anyone else sexually, no one else could ever compare to Troy. He was her forever. He was her king, her El Rey, and she was his queen. That's how it would always be with them.

He pulled her panties down slowly over her thighs, letting them slide down off her calves and dropped them on the bottom of the bed before pulling his boxers off and doing the same with them. Moving between her legs, he lifted one of them slightly, taking his cock in his hand and letting it rub through the folds of her pussy. She moaned out, lifting her hips more to him.

"Sí," she barely breathed out, feeling him slide deep into her.

He groaned, wrapping her leg around him and pulling the other up to do the same. She pulled him tighter into her, keeping him there between her legs. Even as he started to move in and out of her, finding that rhythm that drove both of them to the brink, more times than not, faster than either of them wanted to get there, but neither one of them could hold back right now.

It wasn't too long before Troy felt her pussy walls clamp down around his cock. Groaning out, he moved faster in and out of her, her walls pulling at him each time he pulled out of her. Reaching down between them, he started to rub her clit, drawing out her orgasm. All it took was that touch and he sent her over the edge.

She screamed out, gripping tightly onto his shoulders, "Sííííí!"

She had to be somewhat quiet, so they didn't wake everyone else in the house, but it had come out a little louder than she intended.

Troy groaned out her name, lowly, "Lillll-lllly!" Once they were both spent, Troy collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck. "Oh, God, Lily! God, I love you!"

She smiled, keeping him held tightly against her. "I love you, T. Por siempre," she softly whispered against the side of his head.

He slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her, holding her at his side. She reached down, pulling the covers over them, resting her head on his chest. Troy ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled her deep into his senses.

"You think we had any luck that time?"

She smiled, turning her head up to she was facing him. "I wish I could know so soon," she giggled, kissing his chest.

"It'd be nice if we already were pregnant," Troy said, brushing his fingers over her jawline. She bit her lip, turning her face more to his caress.

"I'd love that, baby."

He smiled, lifting his head off the pillow and lifting her head up with his hand, pressing his lips to hers. "It will happen soon. I promise you," he told her, whispering against her lips.

"Sé que," she said softly, turning her head and kissing his fingers softly.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to Troy and Tori standing at the foot of the bed. Troy was holding a tray of food and Tori was holding a bouquet of long stem red roses. She sat, holding the sheet up against her chest.

"Que es?" she asked them, sliding her legs up underneath the covers against her breasts, keeping the sheet around her, tucked under her arms.

"Deysayuno en la cama," Tori told her, walking around and laying the roses on the bed beside her.

Troy came around on the other side of her, laying the tray down on the bed in front of her. Gabriella looked between the two of thwm, smiling brightly.

"This is so sweet of you two. Gracias."

Gabriella sat down beside her, kissing her bare shoulder. He pulled her robe up from the bench at the foot of the bed, wrapping it around her shoulders. Gabriella smiled softly, sliding her arms into it and wrapping it around her before letting the sheet go and tying the robe.

"Gracias," she whispered.

The family ate their breakfast in bed, talking and having a good time. When they were done eating, Troy said he'd take the tray downstairs and Tori asked if she could go back to sleep. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair.

"Of course you can, but you can't sleep for too long."

She furrowed her brow at her mama and Gabriella smiled. "Don't fret, mija. You're going to watch the Lakers practice today."

Tori's eyes lit up. "Really? What are you going to do?"

She smiled, leaning over closer to her little girl. "Mama's going to go find her wedding dress."

Tori's brow furrowed in confusion this time. "Find it? Where is it?"

Gabriella smiled, laughing just slightly. "I don't know, sweetie. That's why I've got to find it."

Tori was still confused. "Why did you lose it in the first place? Don't you want to marry Daddy?"

Bri's mouth dropped open in shock. "Sí, Tori. Muchisimo."

Tori shook his head. "Then why did you lose it?"

Gabriella wrapped her arm around Tori, pulling him closer to her. "I didn't lose it. I need to go buy one, or find a place that can make one for me."

Tori nodded slowly. "Oh. Ok. May I go back to sleep now?"

Gabriella smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Take a little nap. We'll wake you up when it's time to go."

She left Tori on the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She was about finished when she felt Troy's arms wrap around her from behind. She almost jumped right out of her skin, but instantly relaxed against him.

"Mmmm, mi rey!"

He smiled, burying his face in the side of her neck and giving her a slight, sucking of a kiss. "Want this?" he asked her, his cock already hard against her ass.

"Mmmm," she moaned, gripping at his arms.

"That a yes?" She nodded her head, laying it back against Troy's chest. "Sí, T! O, sí!"

Troy smiled, pushing her up against the shower wall, sliding his arms back from holding her, grabbing his cock with one hand, lifting her leg slightly with the other, guiding his cock into her tight pussy from behind.

"O, sí! Sí!" Gabriella gasped out, gripping at the shower wall, unable to find anything to grab onto. "T!"

Troy smiled, kissing her neck, nibbling slightly there. She couldn't for the life of her understand why, but it seemed like every time they made love lately, it was better and better than the last time. It was incredible! No, there were no words to describe what it was or what it felt like. It was better than she'd ever remembered feeling. No, she could remember it feeling like this before, but this was even better than it had been then. There had to be some other reason why it was so amazing. Maybe it was because they were engaged to be married and they were even more in love than they ever had been. Could psychology seriously make physical pleasure better? She was sure that's what it had to be. There was no other explanation for it. It was beyond incredible, and she never wanted it to change.

Troy felt her pussy walls grip down hard on his cock as he thrusted once more, deep, hard inside her. She screamed out, unable to keep it in.

"O, sí!"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, not letting go of her, staying deep inside of her as long as possible. Smiling, he kissed the space just below her ear, causing her to smile softly, turning her head toward him, leaning it against the wall.

"Te quiero. Por siempre."

He turned his lips up to hers, kissing her gently. "Te quiero, Lily. Por siempre."

She smiled even more, leaning her head back so she could kiss him again. This time, it was more passionate, even though they were both spent from their exertions of making love. They still had passion to show each other, they still were able to show each other, in a more simple way than making love. They still shared a kiss that affirmed their love for one another. It was all that was needed, even in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

About an hour later Gabriella and Taylor were walking into the bridal shop where Gabriella had agreed to meet Bianca. The door was shut, but Gabi could see Bianca through the windows across the front gallery speaking with the shop owner. She knocked on the door and the two of them turned to look at her before they walked over to the door and the shop keeper unlocked it.

"Are you open?" Gabriella asked the shopkeeper.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Only for you, Ella."

Gabi smiled brightly. Usually she hated special treatment because of who she was, but this was for her wedding. Every girl should have this experience and should be able to feel like nothing else matters for her day, so she wasn't about ready to tell the shopkeeper or Bianca that it wasn't necessary.

"My name is Serenity," the shopkeeper introduced herself, shutting and locking the door again after Gabriella and Taylor walked in. Gabriella turned to look at her, nodding her head. The store was called Serenity. That's where she had named it from, herself.

"Serenity, this is my best friend and my manager, Taylor McKessie-Danforth." They shook hands, both of them exchanging pleasantries.

Bianca wrapped her arm around Ella's waist, walking with her back toward the back gallery. "Serenity and I were looking a few dresses before you got here, but of course, I'm not sure if you'll like them. She brought out several dresses in your side. She does alterations herself, she doesn't send them elsewhere, so if there's one you like but you'd like something done to it, or it needs to be brought in, or anything, she'll take care of it personally. You're going to have the perfect wedding dress for your perfect day."

Gabi smiled brightly, loving how attentive to her wedding Bianca was being. Well, it was her job, but Gabi really felt like she was doing it better than anyone else would. She was the best in the business, that's why everyone wanted her. She had done hundreds of celebrities weddings, she's done royal weddings as well. Everyone wanted her, and Gabi knew she was lucky to have her for my wedding. And she only ever works on one wedding at a time, so Gabi knew how selective she was, and to be the one she's chosen to focus on right now, Gabi knew she was lucky. It didn't matter who Gabi was, and Gabriella hated riding on her own coat tails, but she knew that even though she was who she was, she still chose to work with me. And yes, Gabriella had Troy to thank for it, and she was so glad he asked Bianca to do our wedding, even in such short notice.

"I also have brides' maid's dresses if you'd like to look at them," Serenity said, walking into the back gallery with Taylor. "And I have a catalog if you don't see anything you like here in the store."

Gabriella looked over at Taylor. "Would you like to look at dresses first?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, girl! This is your day! We'll look at dresses for you first!"

Gabriella laughed, turning back to the selection Bianca and Serenity had on display for her. They were all so beautiful, she didn't know how she could ever choose just one. But a girl doesn't need more than one dress. Ok, so maybe a dress to get married in and then a dress for the reception, but that dress she didn't want to be an actual wedding dress. Oh, and then a dress for the rehearsal dinner and a dress for the wedding breakfast. Four dresses isn't too much to ask for, is it? She laughed silently to herself and lifted her head slightly as Bianca walked over to one in particular.

"I love this one the most, and with your theme as it is, I thought you might like it as well."

Gabriella walked over to it, letting my fingers run over the delicate material of the dress. It was so soft. It had lilies embroidered into it. She never thought finding the perfect dress would be so easy, finding it with the first dress she looked at.

Turning to Serenity, she asked, "May I try it on?"

Serenity and Bianca both laughed and Serenity stepped forward to unzip the dress and pull it from the model. "Of course, you can try it on, Ella! That is what we are here for."

Gabriella laughed as well as Serenity handed the dress to her. Serenity turned and opened the door to the dressing room. "Let us know if you need help."

Gabriella thanked her and stepped into the room and Serenity closed the door. Gabriella hung up the dress on the built in hanger on the wall before turning toward the mirror and giving herself the biggest smile ever. She couldn't believe all of this was was actually coming true after so long. After everything she and Troy had been through, she couldn't believe they had actually gotten to this part. They would be getting married in just a few short months and she had never been happier in her life. Things were so much better now than they had ever been. Even if she had messed up so much along the way, they were finally together and having the life they wanted to have. Finally.

The bodice of the dress was a corset and it required being laced up in the Esperanzaback. Once she had the dress up, she turned to look at herself in the mirror, and as she did, her smile completely began to cry. She suddenly felt very fat. Even with the lace up back, she wasn't going to be able to wear this dress. She hadn't even noticed she had put on weight, but with the dress on now, she could see it and she could definitely feel it. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"G? What is it?" Taylor called from the other side of the door and Gabriella turned to open it, shaking her head as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm fat!" she sobbed, her head dropping to look down at the floor.

Taylor's eyes widened and she looked back at Bianca and Serenity who looked almost as shocked as she was before looking back at Gabriella. "What in the world are you talking about, G?"

Gabi looked up at her best friend. "It doesn't fit! Its my size, but I'm fat! It's not going to fit!"

Taylor stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Gabi, pulling her into her embrace and holding her securely. "G, you're not fat! Ok, you're not fat."

Gabriella pulled her head back. "G, it's my size. It should fit perfectly, but it doesn't! I'm too fat!"

Taylor looked down at her, shaking her head before looking back up into her red, tear-streaked face. "You are far from fat! You wanna see fat?" She held up her shirt, showing Gabriella her stomach. "I just had a baby and I can't get rid of this!" she said, patting her stomach. She wasn't fat, but she was still losing her baby fat, and she wanted to make Gabriella feel better.

Gabriella shook her head. "Like you said, you just had a baby. I have no excuse. I'm fat!" She turned away from her best friend and pulled the dress off of her body, hanging it back up and picking up the dress she had been wearing.

"I can't do this," she said, turning and grabbing her purse before walking out of the dressing room. "I just can't do this."

Both Bianca and Serenity came over to her, trying to soothe her and help her relax, both of them assuming cold feet. "We can find another dress, Ella," Bianca tried to assure Gabriella, looking over at Serenity.

Serenity nodded her head. "Of course. I have hundreds of dresses. We can even make you one specifically for you."

Gabriella shook her head, looking over at Taylor, pleading with her to get her out of here. "No. I can't do this. Not right now. I just can't."

Taylor came over, wrapping her arm around Gabriella waist, pulling her away from the other women. "She needs a breather," Taylor told them, pulling her best friend away from the two of them and out of the shop.

They started walking down the sidewalk, not even walking to Taylor's car. She hadn't even taken her arm from Gabriella's waist, holding her against her side.

"It's ok, honey. We don't have to deal with any of that until you're ready."

Gabriella looked up at Taylor, shaking her head. "You don't understand, Tay. I'm fat! I really am! I've gained weight, and I don't even know why."

She hadn't even noticed that the dress she was wearing today was even tighter than usual on her, around her midsection mostly and in her breast area, but it was. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't as though she'd changed her eating habits. She still worked out as much as she ever had. She was able to stay up with her routines on stage. Nothing had changed, but then why was she gaining weight? Why did she feel like she was bloated like a beached whale? There was no explanation for it. She was just fat. Period. The end.

"You're not fat, G, you're not!" Taylo gave another futile try to convince her best friend, but Gabriella wouldn't listen.

"I just want to go home, Tay," Gabi told her, walking off and away from her, leaving her best friend behind. Taylor tried to catch up to her, but Gabriella flagged down a cab and quickly disappeared down the road in it.

Taylor shook her head, yelling off after the cab, even though it did no good, "G!" She sighed heavily and turned to walk back to her car, taking her phone out of her purse to call Chad.

Chad was in the coach's office with Troy, Dante Castellano, Tori with little Reggie in his arms. Troy was showing Dante around and Tori was telling him all about how great of a coach her daddy was. Dante had taken a liking to Tori, wishing more and more that he and Bianca could have child. They'd been together for almost five years now, married for almost four of those five years, and they still hadn't had a baby yet. He wasn't even sure if she really wanted one. She said she did, but she was too wrapped up in her career to want one right now. She kept telling him soon, but soon wasn't coming. But Dante wasn't worried. He knew Bianca's career was important to her, but he also knew that their life together was important to her too. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

Chad's phone went off and Tori ran over to him, offering her hands up to take Baby Reggie from him. "May I, Uncle Chad?"

Chad laughed, nodding his head. "Sit down, Tora," he told his niece, handing Reggie down to her after she'd sat down.

Taking out his phone, he excused himself from the office and answered Taylor's call. "Hey, baby. What's up? If you're worried about Reggie, she's just fine. Her cousin Tora Tora Tora is taking good care of her."

He listened as Taylor told him she wasn't worried about Reggie at all. She knew Chad would take care of their daughter even if he was at work, but that wasn't the reason she was calling.

_"That's not why I'm calling, Chad,"_ Taylor told her husband through the phone. _"G's upset and I have no idea why. She ran off and isn't answering her phone."_

Chad looked back through the window into Troy's office, shaking his head. "She just ran off? What were you doing?" He heard Taylor sigh through the phone.

_"She was trying on wedding dresses and started crying because she thought she was fat."_

Chad couldn't help but laugh, but stopped shortly. He knew Taylor wouldn't want him laughing over something like that. "Pepper is not fat! What put that into her head?"

Taylor disregarded his question, telling him, _"Chad, will you just tell Troy and tell him to go find her?"_

Chad told his wife he was on it and headed back into the office.

Troy looked over at his best friend. "Everything ok with the missus?"

Chad slid his phone back into his pocket. "Everything is fine with mine," Chad told Troy, reaching down and taking Reggie back from Tori. She had started fussing a little and Chad pulled her up to his shoulder and began to rock her, calming her instantly.

"Why can't I do that?" Tori asked a little grumpily.

"She just wanted her daddy, Tora. No hard feelings." He reached over, caressing Tori's back softly.

"What do you mean, everything is with yours?"

Sometimes Chad felt that his best friend was missing a few screws, but he was sure his best friend felt the same way about him at times.

"Pepper..."

Troy's eyes widened drastically. Chad was calm, but if something wasn't right with Lily, there was no way Troy could stay calm.

"What's wrong with Lily?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man. Some girly thing. She ran off and isn't answering Taylor's calls."

Troy flipped his attention to Dante. "I need to go find Gabriella, Dante."

Dante shook his head, looking over at Chad. "I'll hang around her with Chad and the team."

Troy was glad he understood. He walked around his desk and reached out his hand to Tori, "Come on, Tori. Gotta go find Mama."

Tori stood up reluctantly, grumbling. "Can't I stay here with Uncle Chad?"

Troy looked down at his daughter, trying to remain calm. "Tori, we've gotta-"

Chad took a step closer to Tori, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Let her stay, man. You just go find Pepper."

Troy sighed, looking down at Tori again and back up to Chad. "Alright. I'll call you." He looked back to Dante, giving him a nod before heading out the door and calling back to Tori, "I love you, princess."


	35. I'm So Fat

Troy had gone home first. He didn't know where else Lily would go. He knew she liked to be alone when she got upset, but she'd never really been upset since they got back together, and she'd never really run off like this since then. Not even right after he found out about Tori. She had been too defeated at that time to do anything. He had never seen her so deflated. She always had a fire to her... Well, years ago, she had that fire. But it seemed like since they got back together, the only time he ever saw that fire was when she was Superstar Ella Leigh. Now, she bottled herself up and never let that fire out as Lily. He was sure that she had compartmentalized enough not to ever let that part of her show unless she was in superstar mode.

When he didn't find her at home, he headed next door to Dominick's. Stepping out the door, he almost ran right into him.. Stopping only briefly to catch his bearings, he moved to walk around Dominick.

"If you're going to look for Bri, she's not here," Troy told him.

"I know, man," Dominick said, letting Troy step outside. Troy stopped, looking back at Dominick and shaking his head as Dominick continued. "I was just going to call you, but I saw your car and didn't have to."

Troy shook his head, wishing Dominick would just get to it. "What are you trying to say, Dominick?"

Dominick stepped down the stairs, leading Troy, to head toward his house. "Ella is at my apartment. I think she's going to kill herself." Troy's eyes widened as big as saucers. Dominick laid his hand on Troy's shoulder, shaking his head. "Not literally, man!" Dominick felt Troy relax just a bit. "She's using my home gym, and the sounds coming from that room since she kicked me out," Dominick shook his head, "I knew I had to get a hold of you, and I didn't want to call her from my apartment. I never like being on the other end of her wrath, if you know what I mean."

Troy nodded his head. He knew Gabriella, her temper was a scary thing. "I'm glad you came to look for me." They walked up the walkway toward Dominick's house and he took the keys out of his pocket. Troy turned to look at Dominick as he unlocked the door. "Do you think you could give us some time alone, man?"

Dominick took a step back after opening the door. "I'll be down at the bakery if you need me."

Troy patted Dominick's back and Dominick turned to leave him alone with Gabriella. Troy shut the front door and walked down the hall toward the noises he heard coming from one of the bedrooms. Lily really sounded like she was getting the shit beat out of her or she was trying to beat the shit out of somebody else, but from what Chad had said, she was most likely beating the shit out of herself. Troy slowly opened the door and just as he did, Lily yelled at him.

"Dije que quiero estar sola, maldita sea!"

If she had anything to throw at him, she probably would have. She froze on the treadmill when she saw it was Troy she had just yelled at and it zipped, throwing her right on her ass behind the machine. Troy quickly ran over to her, slamming his hand on the top of the machine to turn it off. Dropping down beside her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Baby, what are you doing? You're drenched and out of breath."

She looked up at him, confused and exhausted, something that was proving to be a terrible combination. Troy couldn't believe how much Lily was trembling in his arms. He wasn't sure if it was because of how intensely she was just working out or what had brought her here to be working out so furiously. Gabriella sat in his arms, trying to process what had just happened. She had expected Nicky to walk in yet again and tell her she should take it easy yet again, but she didn't need him or anyone telling her she should take it easy.

She was fat and nothing was going to change that unless she started exercising rigorously. She couldn't believe that a dress that was exactly her size didn't fit at all. She had cried so much, and she couldn't' remember having anything to drink since breakfast, she felt so dehydrated by now. She could barely catch her breath.

"What are you doing here?" She was barely able to choke out.

Troy inhaled deeply, grateful she was alright, but still wanting to know what had brought her here, beating herself up in Dominick's gym. "Taylor called Chad."

Gabriella's gaze dropped to his hands around her waist. She was still breathing heavily. She really needed some water or something.

"I'm fine," she lied to him, trying to push her self up and out of his embrace. But she was too worn out, exhausted and dehydrated from crying and from the rigorous work out, something she wasn't used to at that intensity.

Troy shook his head. "You're not fine, Lily. And you weren't fine before Taylor called, so what's wrong? Tell me, babe."

She dropped her gaze again, closing her eyes. She was trying to push him away, and he had no idea why. Gabriella knew if she told him what she was feeling, he wouldn't agree with her. He'd say she was ridiculous. But if she kept how she was feeling from him, things between them wouldn't be good, and she hated living with a wall between them. Looking up at him, she swallowed hard.

"You're not going to believe me. Tay didn't even." She sighed, laying her head against his chest.

She needed his strength and love right now more than ever. She always did need his strength, and living all those years without it was miserable for her. Then when he found out about Tori and he pushed her away, she was just as miserable if not more then, having him there but not. Right now she just needed to pull all the strength from him she could.

"I'm fat."

Troy's eyes widened drastically. He was almost sure he didn't hear her correctly, but then she'd said it plainly. He knew she wouldn't say it unless she actually felt it, but he knew better than anyone she wasn't fat. She could stand to put on a few pounds, he thought to himself. But he knew his Lily. He knew if she felt this way, it wasn't going to go away just because he said she wasn't. Then again, he also knew that if he didn't say anything, she'd think that he thought she was fat. He had to say something, and he hoped it made her feel better.

"I don't know why you're feeling you're fat, baby, but there's not one ounce of fat on your body. You're perfect. You always have been."

She looked up at him. He didn't understand. He wasn't the one in that dressing room trying on that wedding dress. She started to smile a little bit, letting a small laugh escape her lips. He smiled, running his fingers through her sweat-soaked hair, not minding one bit.

"What?"

She shook her head, trying to curb the smile and stifle the laughter, but the idea of him trying on a wedding dress was hilarious to her.

"It didn't fit," she finally said, resting back against his chest, letting him hold her there.

Troy inhaled slowly, trying to figure out what didn't fit, but then he remembered that she was going with Taylor to meet Bianca Castellano to try on wedding dresses.

"It was the right size, and it didn't fit. I'm fat."

Troy pulled back to look at her. "You're not fat, ok? You're far from it. I don't know why the dress didn't fit, but maybe it's just how the designer made it. You know how designers are, they always make their designs for the most anorexic girl. And you're not fat, but you're most definitely not anorexic either. Believe me, baby, if you were, I'd make you eat a cheeseburger."

Lily let a soft giggle escape through her lips again and she lifted her arms to wrap around Troy's neck. "Thank you, mi rey! You always know how to make me feel better."

He leaned closer to her, letting his lips brush across hers. "That's what I'm here for, Lily."

She smiled, pulling him closer to hug him, but then she pulled back, wincing slightly. "I think I need a shower. I'm all sweaty and stinky."

Troy snickered slightly, shaking his head. "You're alright, but a shower sounds good."

She bit her lip, trying not to let her mood fall, but she couldn't stop it.

"What, baby? What is it now?"

She sighed, laying her head against his shoulder. "I am fat. Just because you don't think so and you tried to make me believe I'm not fat, the fact of the matter is I am."

Troy lifted her chin so she would look at him again. "Lily, listen to me. I would want to make love to you if you weighed two tons. Don't even begin to think that I wouldn't want you no matter how you looked."

Gabriella wasn't so sure that was all too true. If she was four thousand pounds, she'd crush him and he'd be dead. Alright, so neither one of them were thinking rationally at the moment, but all he was trying to do was make her feel better and she decided to let him.

"Alright, babe," she gave him a smile, the brightest she could.

He knew he hadn't made her feel completely better, but he was taking what she was able to give right now. He was just going to have to show her how much he loved her. The way she looked didn't matter to him. He fell in love with her long before she became a woman and had all these womanly curves. He was in love with her from the moment she moved into Albuquerque and at that time, they were both ankle biters. She was beautiful then, and he knew she would always be beautiful. Troy lifted her up into his arms, pulling her against his body.

"Troy, I'm going to hurt you. Put me down."

He turned his head to look down at her as he started to walk out of the room. "I've picked you up several times before now, baby. Trust me, I could carry you forever. You are not heavy, please stop thinking that."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her still slightly shaking body. She knew he loved her, and she believed him that even if she looked like an elephant, he'd still love her. She knew there was nothing that could ever pull them apart again. They were going to get married, and even if they never had any more children, they would be happy. They had Tori and they were a happy family, and they always would be.

* * *

_Gabriella laid in bed with Troy, the rain falling down outside their open window in the bedroom. They had had the house to themselves all night. Lucille was spending the weekend with Jack in Phoenix. Troy and Lily had made love on the couch in the living room when they got home, on the kitchen table when they tried to make dinner, and then on the stairs when they had decided to go to bed. They also made love in the shower and then once they laid down in bed. Lily hadn't had morning sickness that day and her hormones were getting the better of her. Troy didn't mind though. He was liking this, and he wasn't about to stop for anything._

_He laid with his hands over her stomach, smiling brightly. They were both naked in bed, and neither one of them felt like getting dressed, because no one was going to interrupt them this weekend. It had been a month since they found out they were pregnant, and Gabriella was feeling conflicted, even more so now than when she found out. She was feeling fat, feeling it when she got dressed in the mornings. Her clothes weren't fitting like they were supposed to. She knew it was going to get worse, but even though she knew that, she was still coming around to the fact that she was having this baby... and she was finally starting to accept that._

_"It's a good thing your parents were gone tonight," Gabriella told him, burying her face in his chest._

_She couldn't believe all they'd done since they got home from school, but she was so horny, she couldn't and didn't want to tell him no, even with how she was feeling, emotionally, physically. She felt fat, like no other, but they still ended up making love all over his parents house. If Jack and Lucille knew, Gabriella knew she'd never be able to sit on her couch, eat at the table, or walk up the back steps ever again. She buried her face in Troy's chest, blushing up a storm, bigger than the storm outside._

_"Yes, very good thing. Wouldn't want mom to see our asses, huh?" Troy smirked, running his hand over Lily's bare side._

_"O, dios mio!" She loved the way he touched her._

_She always had, but lately, it'd been so much more intense, so much more... more. She turned her face up to him, the redness still in her cheeks._

_"I know I attacked you... most of the times, but what can I do? I'm hornier than I think I've EVER been. I don't know what I'm going to do if it gets worse than this."_

_Troy chuckled, loving the sound of that. "I hope it does get worse. You can get me while I'm sleeping." He winked at her, and she practically choked on a laugh._

_"Oh, I probably will..." She blushed, turning her head down._

_How could she tell him how she felt? About feeling fat. He wouldn't understand how she was feeling. He would never have an ounce of fat on his perfect body, and she was going to blow up like a balloon._

_Troy kissed the top of her head, leaning back and enjoying the sound of the rain. "Good. I like the sound of that. Will you wake me up that way in the morning?"_

_Gabriella bit her lip. "Maybe in the middle of the night..."_

_He cocked his brow up, looking down at her. "Oh? In the middle of the night?"_

_Gabriella unconsciously let a finger draw a lazy circle on his chest. "Well, if these hormones keep me awake... or I can't get back to sleep if I do wake up." She lifted her head up, smirking at him._

_"Sounds like a plan." He winked at her, laying back against his pillow more, yawning softly._

_"You know, I like the idea of living alone..." She laid her head back on his chest. "Well... We're going to have to get our own place after graduation. Can't live in your parents' house all our lives."_

_He liked that they were talking about their future together. He always did. "Why wait that long? I'm sure my parents would help..."_

_Gabriella smiled, nodding her head softly. "I know they will, but I still want to move to Santa Monica..." She hoped he wasn't going to get upset, bringing up her dreams, when they were talking about the baby._

_"And we will. I guess we would be forced to wait till after graduation for that reason alone... huh?"_

_That was a good thing. She didn't want to fight with him right now. Things had been so amazing with them tonight. No fighting, and that's how she wanted to keep it._

_"It's only a few months away, mi rey. I can wait." And after she said that, a sigh escaped her lips against his chest before she could even keep it in._

_"I know you can wait. I just don't want too..." He started to trail off and she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid this. "Are you alright?"_

_Gabriella nodded against his chest, barely. "I'm... I'm fine." She wasn't. She was far from it, and she knew he'd know she wasn't, but she really didn't want to tell him. She knew he wouldn't think she was fat._

_He sat up, looking down at her like she was crazy. "What? What? No you're not!"_

_She looked up at him, holding the sheet against her naked body. She'd never felt uncomfortable with him, ever, but the way she felt right now..._

_"I am! And I'm going to get even fatter!"_

_But he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to sit and let her talk about herself like this. "Stop that! You are not fat! Your pregnant! You should be happy with the changes to your body." He placed his hands on her stomach, over the sheet, and she still felt like cringing. "There's a baby in there. Our baby. And the bigger you get the healthier she gets. Trust me! You are not fat! You are beautiful!"_

_She swallowed, shaking her head. She knew he was just going to think that this was another way for me to say she didn't want the baby. Even if she told him she was feeling like maybe she did now, he wouldn't believe her. He knew how she felt, but how did she tell him that she kinda was wanting the baby now. There was no way to get out of it now. They were in this. There was no way out anyway._

_"I'm not... Not anymore, and I'm not going to be once I'm as big as a house."_

_He sighed heavily, upset that she felt this way. "Fine, believe what you want I guess. I don't think your fat at all. But I guess it's because I want the baby and I think all of this is beautiful." He turned away from her, causing her to close her eyes hard, choking back on a sob._

_"Maybe I should go over to Abuela's..."_

_He sat up, looking over at her. "Why would you do that? Because I don't agree with you?"_

_She swallowed, looking up at him. "You just turned away from me... I can tell you're upset with me... Maybe you'd feel better if I wasn't here."_

_He'd never heard anything more ridiculous. "I turned away because I don't wanna fight about the baby again, Lily. Not because I don't want you here."_

_Somewhere inside her, she knew that, but it didn't make her feel better. "But don't you understand when you turn away it just makes things worse? Just like when you don't want me keeping things from you, how do you think it makes me feel when you physically turn away from me? It's not just the physical act, but it affects me emotionally."_

_And that's when things really started to escalate. This fight was happening, whether either of them wanted it to or not. "And how do you think you not wanting a child we made together makes me feel, Gabriella? You think it doesn't hurt me? Because it does." He rarely called her Gabriella... She was always his Lily. He was saying that because he was hurt. She knew it..._

_"This is a big deal for me! It's MY body that's changing! It's MY hormones that are going through the tumble cycle! You just get to reap the benefits!"_

_He had no idea what she could possibly mean by that. "What benefits? Getting a job when we move to California? Having bills to pay? Watching the baby while you go to fulfill your dream? What benefits exactly? Having the mother of my child reject my baby daily?"_

_She hated when he talked like this. She knew that he thought that them having a baby together meant that he had to give up his career too, and she didn't want that for him. Not at all._

_"Calling herself fat? Being so disgusted with herself she can't see what a miracle this is? What benefits am I getting?"_

_She opened her eyes, looking back at him. "What happened today. All the fucking like rabbits! Being happy about this! Don't you understand how difficult this is on me?"_

_He couldn't believe she had actually said that. That sex was what he got out of this. He couldn't believe she had said that at all._

_"Sex is my benefit? As if you didn't get anything out of it? Do you know how hard this is on me? But I suppose we're both being selfish."_

_He wasn't selfish. He was the only one who wasn't selfish about this at any point. Gabriella knew that she was being selfish in every way, but even with how she was starting to feel, she knew she couldn't tell him and that he'd believe her, not after how selfish she'd been. He stood off the bed, tugging out some boxers from the dresser and pulling them on._

_"I can't believe you just called making love a benefit. As if your gifting me while your being sooooo tortured with having to carry our child!"_

_Gabriella threw the sheet off her body, searching for something to wear, anything to cover up her body, screaming at him, "I'm just saying it's difficult!"_

_He didn't understand. "How is it difficult? Because you have to love and protect our child in your stomach? How is that difficult? You should love our baby! It shouldn't be hard at all!" He didn't understand._

_"I didn't ask to get knocked up!" She walked over to the dresser, pulling out some panties and pulling them on._

_He stopped, staring at her, his mouth dropping open wide. "What's that suppose to mean? Are you trying to say I wanted this?"_

_Gabriella pulled a nightgown out of the drawer, slamming the drawer shut, shaking her head. "No!" Dropping her head, she grabbed onto the dresser. "No, that's not what I meant."_

_Her tone had softened, feeling horrible that she had said what she did. She hadn't meant it that way, but that's how he had took it, and she felt horrible for it._

_"It sure is hell what you implied!"_

_Damn these fucking emotions! She knew she was going to cry, and she really didn't want to. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry." She pulled on her nightgown over her head, keeping her back to him._

_Sighing, he rubbed his face, feeling bad for raising his voice. "We're fighting again. All we do is fight. Sometimes I wonder if we're making the right choice."_

_She turned to look at him, shocked at his words. "What? Being parents... or being together?" The end barely came out in a whisper._

_He walked over to her, grabbing her face, making her look at him. "I'd never think twice about you and me. I mean... the baby... maybe this is the wrong choice for us and him or her."_

_She shook her head. "It's too late. We got ourselves into this... There's no out."_

_"Well I don't wanna raise a child with you when you don't even want that child. And I especially don't want it when it's causing problems with us."_

_She had wanted children with him. She always did, but not this early. She wanted both of them to have their careers before she got pregnant. She didn't want this to happen now. At least five to ten, maybe fifteen years from now, but not now. Reaching up, she took his hands in hers, holding them as he held her face._

_"I'm just emotional. Hormones. Things will get better." She whispered, "I promise."_

_But he didn't, couldn't believe it. "I hate when you promise me things you don't mean." He pulled away from her, walking over to the bed._

_But she had meant it. She meant every word. She really felt dejected, her hands dropping to her sides. "Troy! Things HAVE to get better! We can't go on like this! I love you, you know I do! There isn't anything I'd do for you!"_

_Sitting down on the bed, he kept his gaze away from her. "You can't love our child! Not even for me!"_

_She knew that. She had to love this child on her own, and she was trying. She was even starting to, but she knew he wouldn't believe her if she said she was. She walked over in front of him, standing between his knees, placing her hands on his shoulders._

_"I'm trying! It's not like I really don't want it... I mean, yes, it's thrown me for a mental loop, but I'm trying to accept this! I'm trying to love this child, but even if I told you I did, or that I am starting too, I don't thing you'd even believe me!"_

_He looked up at her, shaking his head. "I don't want you telling me that now because all your doing is trying to please me. Can we stop arguing? For once? Can we just lay down in bed and now talk?"_

_Dropping her head, she let a soft sigh escape her lips. "That's what I thought."_

_Turning away from him, she walked over to her side of the bed. He sighed in return, having enough of the fighting. Laying back, he closed his eyes. Gabriella crawled up on the bed, her back toward him as she laid down, pulling the covers over herself._

_"Buenos noches, Troy."_

_He rolled over, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her shoulder beside the strap. "Good night, Lily. I love you."_

_Lily closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears stinging them, barely able to even whisper, "I love you... so much."_

_"We'll figure this out. Even if it takes us arguing forever about it. We will." He closed his eyes, hugging her tighter to him._

_She wrapped her arms around his arm, holding it against her breasts tightly. "I don't want to argue anymore, mi rey!"_

_Smiling, he kissed the back of her head. "Then let's not."_

_She inhaled slowly, opening her eyes, turning her head back slightly to him. "I just want to be happy again. I want us to be happy again."_

_That's exactly what he wanted. That's all they both wanted. "Me too. That's all I want."_

_Whispering, Gabriella relaxed against Troy's chest. "We'll get there. I swear it to you. Because we BOTH want it."_

_He smiled, hugging her against him more. "Yes, we will."_

_She closed her eyes again, smiling softly. "Buenos noches, T. I love you." She was telling him again, even if she'd just said it._

_"I love you so much, beautiful." He nuzzled his face on the side of her neck, kissing it softly before closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow. "Goodnight, Lily."_

_She yawned, completely exhausted from the day and from their argument, but she was grateful that they had at least been able to calm down from this fight... even if nothing had been settled, at least they weren't going to bed angry._


	36. Feliz Navidad

Troy had been unable to sleep on Christmas eve. He felt like a child again. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. Christmases when he was a teenager had been great with Lily there at the house with him and his parents, and they had gone over to Abuela's house for brunch and to open presents over there. But this morning, Troy had a surprise for everyone and he was bursting to share it with them.

He had slipped out of the bed around three in the morning and taken all of the presents from under the tree, leaving the beach house. He was gone for almost two hours setting up things just the way they should be, just to surprise everyone on this wonderful Christmas morning. He felt like Santa Claus. But then, isn't that what parents are supposed to do for their children? But he wasn't just doing this for Tori, he was doing it for Lily and Temperance as well. Dominick had gone home to visit his grandparents for a few days, and it would just be the four of them this Christmas morning.

Troy got back to the beach house just before five, going into Temperance's bedroom first. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"It's Christmas morning, Tempe."

She grumbled, turning and burying her head under her pillow. She didn't want to wake up this Christmas morning. She wasn't going to be able to spend it with Dominick, and he was the only one she really wanted to spend it with... She hadn't spoken to anyone last night. She missed her parents. She knew how miserable they had been to Gabriella when she was growing up, and she was still angry with them for abandoning her now when she felt like she needed them most, so the only person she wanted to spend Christmas with was Dominick. She and Gabriella hadn't really fixed things between them since Gabriella withdrew from everyone and the two of them seemed to drift apart more and more. But this morning, Troy was hoping tofix all that.

"Come on, Temperance. I've got a surprise for everyone. Get up. There's hot chocolate on the table downstairs. I'm going to go wake up Tori and your sister. Get your shoes on and a coat. It's cold outside."

Tempe looked up at him, grumbling. She had no idea why he would want her to get up and get her shoes and coat on. It was Christmas morning, wasn't it? Shouldn't they be gathering around the tree and ripping through the wrapping paper on all the presents under the tree downstairs to get their gifts. She didn't feel like going anywhere. Troy didn't even give her a chance to reply before heading out of the room and down the hall toward his and Gabriella's bedroom. Tempe threw the covers back on her bed and looked around for her shoes and for her coat.

He quietly opened the door to his room, pushing it closed only slightly. He leaned over toward the middle of the bed from his side and ran his fingers through Tori's hair, whispering to her. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up."

Tori slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Daddy?"

Troy smiled, caressing her cheek softly. "It's Christmas morning, sweetie."

Tori's eyes widened and she sat up, ready to run downstairs to the Christmas tree.

"Hold on a moment, Angel. Hold on," Troy whispered, a little more loudly, still wanting Lily to stay asleep until he had Tori up and downstairs ready to go. Tori stopped, looking back at her daddy confused.

"I've got a surprise for everyone. I want you to get your shoes and a warm coat on. We're going out for a surprise."

Tori seemed to be even more excited now. Jumping off the bed, she ran to get her shoes and her coat on.

"There's hot cocoa downstairs," Troy quietly called to him as he ran out of the room.

Crawling up on the bed, Troy wrapped his arms around Lily as he laid down beside her. She happily snuggled into his side, still mostly asleep.

"¿Están todavía dormidos?"

She sighed contentedly. "Si..." She giggled slightly, not wanting to wake up, but wanting to at the same time, being in Troy's arms.

She still hadn't been quite her same since the day of the incident with the wedding dress. She still felt she was fat, and she had put off meeting with Bianca again because of that. She hadn't even wanted to meet with her for anything else either. Gaining this weight had upset her beyond belief and she couldn't think about the rest of the wedding if she couldn't fit into a dress that was supposed to be her size. She had weighed herself, and she had gained three pounds. She didn't think that three pounds would make so much of a difference, a whole dress size at least? But it apparently had, and she couldn't deal with that. She'd been running and doing everything she could to loose that weight, but it wasn't happening. That weight was there and she wasn't getting rid of it.

Troy nuzzled his face in her neck, sliding his hand down over her side. "Come on, baby. Despertarse."

She shook her head, snuggling more into him. "No. Volver a dormir conmigo."

Troy smiled. He really didn't get what she was saying, not completely. He was sure she just asked him to go back to sleep, but he didn't know what conmigo meant. "Lily, babe," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath coursing down her neck, causing cold chills to spring up on the back of her neck and arms. "Es la mañana de Navidad."

She really didn't care. She just wanted to stay in bed with Troy and wait until later for presents. "Come on, Lily. Tori and Tempe are already downstairs."

She sighed softly, opening her eyes. "I'm really not up for this, T." He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her nose softly. "Not even if I told you I have a surprise waiting?"

She shook her head, but knew she was outnumbered. He was excited, and she was sure he already had Tori and Temperance excited as well. She had to get up.

"Bien," she muttered, moving to get out of bed.

Troy jumped out of bed and went into the closet, bringing out a blackbox wrapped in a bright purple ribbon and her coat. Gabriella stood at the foot of the bed, looking at him confused.

"What's this?"

He walked over to her with it, smiling brightly. "You don't really have any warm pajamas. I thought you could use some this morning." He laid the coat down on the bed and held the present out for her. "Open it."

She didn't know why she needed warm pajamas, and why he had it up here and not downstairs under the tree. Letting it go, she pulled at the ribbon, the two sides falling away, and then she lifted the top off of the box.

Troy parted the paper for her and she reached in, pulling out some purple flannel, snowflake Lakers pajamas. She smiled up at Troy, pulling them to her chest.

"I love them! I've never had any!"

Julian had given her a shirt when he asked her to come to a game before, but she never wore it and she never went to the game. She couldn't go. She knew she'd see Troy there and at that time, she didn't think he'd want to see her, and she knew it would be incredibly awkward if she did. But she was so excited to get these pajamas from Troy, and she loved them. She loved them a lot, and she was excited to wear them.

"I love them!" She leaped headfirst and he let the box drop as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against him. "Thank you so much." She pulled back, looking up at him. "You want me to put these on right now?"

Troy nodded his head. "Definitely. And shoes, and your coat," he said, turning his head toward her coat he had laid on the bed.

He stood and walked over to the dresser, pulling out some socks for her, reaching out and pushing the door shut, walking back into the closet to get her shoes. Gabriella smiled, putting the pajamas down on the bed so she could change into them. She pulled her nightgown up and over her head, tossing it up by her pillow. She undid the white ribbon keeping the pajamas together, pulling the pants out and sliding them up over her legs. She tied the draw string, picking up the shirt and turning to look at Troy as he came out of the closet and back over to her.

"Shoes, m'lady."

She blushed, actually exhilarated for Christmas morning now. Pulling on the shirt, she began to button it.

"Here," he said, "sit down and I'll put your shoes on for you."

She smiled brightly, sure her cheeks were an even darker crimson than before.

"T..."

He insisted. "Sit down, m'lady."

She giggled slightly, sitting down on the bed and continuing to button the shirt as he knelt down in front of her and started to put on her socks and shoes. "You're so adorable, T," Gabriella told him, running her fingers through his hair as he knelt in front of her.

He looked up at her as he tied the first shoe. "I am excited for today, Lily. I just want everything to be perfect." He looked down to put her other shoe on, starting to tie it.

"It already is. You, me, Tori... even Tempe. We're a family now. Nothing could be more perfect."

He smiled up at her. "We are a family, and we are going to have a great day, I promise you!" He stood, offering her his hands, pulling her to stand up.

"It will be, T."

He smiled even more, leaning over and picking her coat up off the bed. Turning back to her, he held it up to her and she turned so he could help her put it on. She slid her arms in the sleeves and turned back toward him. He zipped her up and then fastened the few buttons over it. He didn't pull up the hat though. She could pull it up when the went outside if she wanted. He took her hand and pulled her with him out of the room.

"Where's your coat?" Bri asked as they walked toward the stairs.

"I left it downstairs with the hot cocoa."

Her eyes lightened up a little more. "Hot chocolate too?"

He laughed, nodding his head down at her. "Of course. We all need to be as toasty warm as possible."

She still had no idea what he was planning, but she knew she shouldn't have to wait long to find out, so she didn't ask questions. When they got downstairs to the kitchen, Tori and Temperance were already there drinking their cups. Troy picked up the last two, handing one to Bri.

"Alright, so are you gonna tell us what's up, or are you going to continue to leave us in suspense?" Tempe asked, obviously still annoyed with being woken up for a holiday she didn't feel like celebrating.

Troy nodded. "We're getting in the car and going on a drive."

Tempe looked at him blankly. "A drive? Whooee!"

Tori hopped up away from the table. "Actually, I want to know where all the presents are, Daddy!"

Tempe looked over at her niece, giving him a queer glare. "When Santa came last night, he TOOK the presents instead of leaving some from him."

Tori'seyes widened as she looked to her parents confused. "Santa... too... took the presents?"

Both Troy and Gabriella looked at Temperance as if to ask "Did you have to?"

She smirked back at them, shrugging her shoulders. Troy took a step toward Tori, shaking his head as he crouched down in front of her.

"No, Tori. Santa did not take the presents. In fact, I moved the presents that were under the tree, and Santa went somewhere else to leave presents. They will be where we're going. I promise you."

Tori smiled brightly, taking her Daddy by the hand. "Bien, bien! Vamanos!"

Troy laughed as Tori pulled him toward the door. "Ladies," Troy called back to them when Tori opened the door, pushing him outside and turning back to Gabriella and Temperance.

"Vamanos. Andale! Andale!"

Gabriella smiled at her daughter and then looked back at Temperance who was slowly pulling herself up off her chair.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Gabriella wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Tempe, I'm sorry for how things have been between us lately, but it is Christmas. Do you think we can have a good day?"

Temperance looked at her big sister as they walked out the door following Troy and Tori. "Yeah. We can," she barely spoke.

She knew her sister was trying, even if she hadn't tried for almost a month now, give or take. She had figured out her sister pretty much to a T since she moved in, and she knew when Gabriella was serious.

It took about twenty-five minutes to get where they were going. After a fifteen minutes, Gabriella figured out where they were going and turned to smile at Troy from the passenger seat. He smiled over at her, knowing she knew where they were heading and reached over to take her hand. They kept quiet, still wanting it to be a surprise for the two in the back seat.

He pulled into the driveway and Tori about jumped right out of her seat. "What are we doing here, Daddy? This is that house with the theater in the basement! I love this house!"

Troy laughed at her excitement, nodding his head. "Yes, it is, Tori, but now it's our house with the theater in the basement."

Tori's eyes about popped right out of her head. "Our house? This is our house?"

Troy pulled his seat belt off after parking, turning back to look at his little girl. "It is! Nice Christmas surprise?"

Tori opened her door and jumped out onto the driveway. "Best Christmas surprise EVER!"

Troy got out, shutting his door and walking around to open Lily's door. Opening it, she took his hand, stepping out of the car. He shut the door and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his side. Temperance came up beside the both of them, looking up at the grand building and then looking over at them.

"We're seriously moving here?" Tempe asked, following Tori up the front stairs.

"That's right, Tempe. All four of us."

Tempe looked back at them, concern washed over her face. "And we're just going to leave Dominick behind? That's not really nice, now is it?"

And just then, the front door opened and Dominick stood in the doorway. Temperance froze for a moment before sprinting up the rest of the stairs, past Tori, and jumping up into Dominick's arms. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her head back to look at him, not getting down. "I thought you were going to see your family."

He held her in his arms, smiling back at her. "I was with them last night, flew out after she went to bed. I wanted to be here with you this morning."

Tori came in the door beside them, looking up at Dominick. "Hey, Nicky! Feliz Navidad!"

Dominick looked down at Tori, nodding down to him. "Feliz Navidad, Victoria!"

Tori ran into the house and Troy and Gabriella came up into the house and Dominick stepped back, letting Tempe down to her feet. She looked up at Troy.

"Did you know about this?"

Troy nodded his head, looking at Gabriella and smiling and then looking back at Tempe. "Also another surprise for you too." He looked over to Dominick. "Did you wanna tell her?"

Dominick looked back down at Temperance, "I'm moving into the loft above the garage."

Temperance's smile widened and she jumped up, hugging Dominick tightly again. "That's great! That's so great!"

Dominick laughed, hugging her to him. Troy and Gabriella laughed as well and Troy turned to shut the door, calling into the living room from there in the foyer.

"Tori, are you tearing apart all your presents already?"

Gabriella giggled up at Troy, wrapping her arm around his waist when he wrapped his arm around her again, walking with her behind Dominick and Temperance into the living room where Tori was already sifting through the several DS games that Santa had left for her. "I left my DS home..." She shook her head quickly, "I mean, at the penthouse." She stopped there for a moment, looking at her parents as they sat down on the couch. "What are we doing with the penthouse now? Is it still our home too, or are we just living here now?"

Troy looked down at Lily and then over at their daughter. "We're still keeping the place on the beach," he told her, nodding his head, "but we're living here now."

That place was Lily's. It was the place she had wanted to live in since she first wanted to move to Santa Monica. They weren't going to get rid of it. Besides, they'd both like someplace to stay in the at the beach when they wanted to get away alone together for the night or if someone needed it for some other reason. They weren't about to let it go for any reason.

Tori nodded her head. "I love this house! Mama! Have you SEEN the theater downstairs? It's sooo amazing!"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yes, mija. Daddy brought me up here one night when you were with Auntie Tay and Uncle Chad." She turned, smiling brightly at Troy. "But I didn't know we were ready to move in yet."

He smiled, proud of himself. "I know. I had Nancy be vague on that when you were signing the final papers. I wanted this to be a surprise for all of you this morning."

Lily hugged him close to her. "It was." She kissed the side of his head, whispering softly. "Gracias, mi rey. Te queiro."

He turned to face her, kissing her lips softly.

"Can we open presents now?" Tempe looked up at Gabriella and Troy from where she sat on Dominick's lap on the floor across the tree from Tori.

Troy turned his head toward them, nodding his head. "Go ahead. Open your presents."

Both Tempe and Tori started opening their presents feverishly. Troy reached over onto the table beside the couch, grabbing a long jewelry box and handing it to her.

"This is your present from Santa," Troy said, smiling at her.

She took the box, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Santa didn't need to get me anything."

Troy laughed slightly. "Well, you have been a very good girl this year, and Santa wanted to get you something."

She blushed, holding the box in her small hands, looking into Troy's eyes. "Did you get me anything?" She hadn't even checked under the tree to see if he had.

"Of course I did, babe. Do you think I wouldn't get my favorite girl something?"

She giggled, crinkling up her nose just a little bit, looking down at the box in her fingers. "Can I open it?"

He looked over at Tori and Temperance who were knee deep in wrapping paper and presents, looking back at Lily. "You're far behind, baby."

She giggled again, taking a deep breath and slowly opening the box. It popped open and she looked down at the necklace, gold lilies studded with diamonds on a gold chain.

"Santa says it's not to replace the one you wear all the time, but to add to it."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you, T," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. "Feliz Navidad."

Smiling, he kissed her lips softly again. "Feliz Navidad, Lily."

Troy held his fiance in his arms, holding her while Tori and Temperance unwrapped their presents. Once they were done, they asked if they could go up and see their new rooms. Both Troy and Gabriella said they could and the three of them went upstairs, carrying their new presents, and leaving the two of them alone. They opened their presents from each other and decided to go up and see their new bedroom themselves, leaving their presents behind. They were going to make love in their new bed in their new house. Everything was perfect with them and the rest of their family. Nothing could ruin this.


	37. Feliz Año Nuevo

Getting settled at the new place wasn't too hard. Mostly all they had to do was move their clothing over and anything else they really needed or wanted from the beach house. Most everything else they got brand new for the new house. And everyone was happy to be at the new place. They had all liked living at the on the beach, but there wasn't enough room for all of them there, and moving into the new place was better for everyone all the way around. They were all excited to be living in the house and there wasn't any complaining.

Except Gabriella still felt like complaining. Not because of the house, but because she had gained another pound since Christmas. It was New Years Eve morning when she woke up and weighed herself, finding that extra pound. She was sure it was just going to keep piling on, and she didn't know why. There was no excuse for it. She hadn't changed her eating habits... well, she had started eating less, not more, since that day at the bridal shop. And she still had gained another pound since then. She didn't know why, and it was pissing her off. She was working out even more, and she had still gained another pound.

But she wasn't letting anyone know it was affecting her, especially not Troy. No one would understand, especially if Troy didn't understand. She had to keep this to herself. She had asked Tempe to work out with her, just so she didn't alert Troy to how she was still feeling, and Temperance had no idea what had happened a few weeks ago, and she wasn't going to know. Gabi told her she felt like she needed to work out a little more, needing to stay in shape, and with the gym downstairs in the basement next to her practice room, it was easily accessible.

Troy had bought Lily a new dress to wear to the party they had been invited to downtown, sponsored by the Latin celebrity community. Jennifer Lopez was going to be there, Ricky Martin, Mac Antony, Shakira, Julio Jr. and Enrique Iglesias, and many many more. They were both excited to be going, and Gabriella wasn't even going to be upset about those four little pounds. Yes, they were four pounds, but the dress Josh had bought her wouldn't even show those four pounds.

It was a spaghetti strap, empire waist bodice with a flowing skirt. It would flare out as she danced, just as she liked. Nothing form fitting, except for around her breasts, which she kinda liked, especially since she could swear a pound or two had found their way there and she felt as though she was growing a cup size, which she really liked. She'd always been exceptionally small in the breast area, and the fact that they were actually looking and feeling fuller, she really liked. It was almost as if she could handle the extra weight, even if it caused her to have to wear less form-fitting clothing.

Tonight, both Troy and Gabriella were going to have a good time. They were going to the party with Chad and Taylor as well, leaving Tori and Reggie home with Temperance and Dominick. Neither of them minded. They loved spending time with Tori, and Temperance was especially excited to be able to take care of Reggie. Tori always loved taking care of his little cousin.

Chad parked the car in the rounded driveway in front of Troy and Pepper's new house. They'd been here a few times throughout the last week, but he still thought it was a huge house. Taylor thought it was too. He got out of the car, walking around quickly and opening Taylor's door and then opening the back door to take Reggie's car seat off the base, grabbing her diaper bag. Taylor shut both doors and wrapped her arm around Chad's arm, walking with him toward the house. This was the first time Taylor was going to be away from Reggie, but they had both decided that tonight was a good night to do that. She was a few months old and they both agreed it was time they left her with someone else, at least for a few hours.

Taylor rang the door bell and looked up at Chad. He wa smiling down at her. "We can do this," he assured her. "It's only for a few hours, and Tora Tora Tora and Temperance can take care of her just fine together. Dominick will be here too."

Taylor shook her head. "Right. I'm sure Dominick knows everything about babies."

Chad laughed, nodding his head. "I'm sure he does. And if he doesn't, he'd better learn fast."

Chad always made Taylor laugh. And she was till laughing when the door opened and she turned to see Dominick opening the door.

"Ready for your adventures in babysitting, big guy?" Chad asked and Taylor turned her head down, trying not to laugh more.

Dominick couldn't help but laugh himself. "It's a good thing I've got two other people here who are very qualified to babysit. I'm just here to supervise."

Taylor looked up, still trying to keep from laughing. "You are good at that."

Dominick laughed. "Thank you, Taylor. Come in. It's cold out there."

He stepped back, letting them step in. "Ella and Troy are still upstairs getting ready. Temp and Victoria and I are downstairs in the theater. I can take Reggie down with me if you like?"

Taylor took a deep breath, turning and taking the carseat from Chad. "Let me say goodbye to her first," she said, walking into the living area and putting the carseat on the couch. She unzipped the cover that keeps Reggie warm, reaching in and unbuckling her, pulling her out into her arms. "Hey, baby girl. Mama's gonna go to a party now." She'd already told her several times, but Taylor was still having a hard time letting go.

"We'll be back in a few hours, baby," Chad said, handing the diaper bag to Dominick. Taylor walked back into the foyer, Reggie cradled in her arms. "You be a good girl for your Uncle Dominick, ok, sweetie?"

Dominick laughed, shaking his head. It was weird to be called Uncle Dominick because his brother and sister didn't have children yet, but if she thought of Gabriella as her sister, and Temperance was Ella's sister, then he guessed in a long, round about way, that would make him Uncle Dominick.

Things were moving too quickly between him and Temperance, especially since she wasn't even sixteen yet, but she was completely hooked on him, and if truth be told, he was hooked on her as well. He was pretty much old enough to be her father, but they hadn't thought about that when they first started messing around, having it become an issue now would only make problems that didn't need to be presented. They were both happy and enjoying what they had together. Even if Dominick felt like she was holding on to him a little too tightly, he wasn't about to end things with her just because of their age difference. It wouldn't matter in a few years, and it wasn't like Gabriella was going to press charges against him. She was Temperance's legal guardian, and she was alright with their relationship. It hadn't been an issue since they first got together. None of them were going to stir any of that up now.

Taylor handed Reggie over into Dominick's arms, rubbing her head, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. "Mama and daddy will be home soon, sweetie. We love you."

Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist, pulling her against his side. "Baby, why don't you go upstairs and check on Pepper and Troy? See how much longer they're going to be?"

Taylor glared up at him, but acquiesced and headed up the stairs at the end of the foyer. "Go ahead and go downstairs, Dominick. It will be easier for Taylor to leave if Reggie is downstairs with you than if she's still here when she comes back down."

Dominick nodded. "I agree. You guys have a good time."

Chad nodded, patting Dominick on the back. "We will. You too, man."

Dominick went downstairs and Chad sat down in the living room waiting for Troy and Pepper to finish getting ready. Taylor knocked on the door and Troy came to it, opening it up as he finished tying his tie.

"Hey, Taylor You guys ready to go?"

Taylor shook her head. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. Where's my girl?"

Gabriella came up beside Troy, holding his coat up for him. "Here, babe."

Troy turned to her, taking it from her. "Thanks, babe."

Gabriella turned to GiGi. "I'm here. I'm ready. Ready to go?"

Taylor laughed. "Come on, G. Let's go."

She turned around and Troy looked down at Lily, stifling a laugh. Taylor was always in control. She had to have everything her way and she always had to live by a schedule. Never fail. Even on a night when they were going out to have fun, she had to be in control and keep everything to a schedule. Troy took Bri's coat from her and helped her put it on. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the side of her neck as she started to button the buttons on the front of her coat.

"Te quiero, mi corazon," he whispered against her ear.

Gabriella smiled. Troy was always learning new things in Spanish to call her. He was always learning new words and how to say them, and she knew he was doing it for her. She loved him so much. No one in the world had ever done as much as Troy had ever done for her. She was so incredibly grateful for him. She would never be more grateful for anyone in her life and she would never let anything keep her from showing him how thankful she was.

Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Te quiero, mi amore." She had called Julian that before, but she'd never truly meant it. Not like she did with Troy. No one was hers like Troy was. And she knew he knew it.

"Come on," he said, pulling back from kissing her lips softly. "Taylor will yell at me if we get off of her schedule."

Bri smiled, wrapping her arm around Troy's waist and walking with him down the hall toward the front stairs. When they got down to the bottom of the stairs, Chaf and Taylor were waiting for them by the door.

"Come on, you two! The party doesn't wait for anyone," Taylor scolded, opening the door and heading out ahead of them.

Troy pulled his coat on as Bri headed out the door behind Taylor.

"You know, Tay, the best way to make an entrance is to be fashionably late."

Troy laughed, looking over at Chad. "Regina downstairs with Tori and Temperance?"

Chad nodded. "And UNCLE Dominick."

Troy laughed some more. "Uncle Dominick?"

Chad nodded. "That's what Taylor called Dominick when she was handing Reggie over to him."

Troy was still laughing. "That must have been a riot for Dominick."

Chad laughed as well. "I'm telling you, man," he said, walking out the door with Troy. "His face must have turned eighty shades of white."

About an hour later, they arrived at the hotel in downtown LA where the party was being held. Chad pulled up in front of the doors and stepped out when the valet driver opened his door. The doorman opened both Taylor's door and the back door to let Troy and Gabriella out. Paparazzi was out in full storm, bulbs flashing and questions rolling. Troy kept Gabriella close by his side as Taylor walked along the other side of her, Chad's arm around her waist.

He waved at everyone. He was the only one who really drank up the limelight. The rest of them really didn't get into all that. Yes, Gabriella had always wanted the fame and the bright lights, but the newness and novelty of it had faded away years ago. She enjoyed her career, but the media hype wasn't something she indulged in. Taylor never liked it and Troy especially didn't like it. He hated all the vultures out there snapping pictures of his Lily. Sure, she deserved to be in the public eye, but the media were all vultures and he didn't like any of them.

The four of them stepped out of the elevator on the top penthouse suite floor. The door to where the party was being held was wide open, two big bouncers stood in the doorway letting those in who were invited and turning those away who weren't. Gabriella led the group over to the bouncers.

"Evening, boys," she said, smiling brightly up at both of them. "Ella Leigh, party of four."

The bouncer on the right looked down the list and then back up at them, stepping back slightly. "Go on ahead, Ella. Feliz año nuevo."

She smiled, taking Troy and Taylor's hands, leading them into the room. Taylor kept a tight hold on Chad's hand. She was sure she was going to lose him before the night was over. He always seemed to float away and get mixed up in some heated debate somewhere far away from her, so by the time she found him, she had to save everyone else from his bumbling.

A man stood on the other side of the door to take their coats, and once they had all turned their coats into him, they headed out into the party.

"Would you like to dance, my beautiful African Queen?" Chad asked, turning her to face him and offering his hand. She smiled at him, walking with him toward the dance floor.

Gabriella smiled, turning to face Troy. "I'm really glad we came tonight, T. Thanks for buying this dress for me." She looked down at it and then back up at him.

He let his fingers brush lightly across her arm, sliding down to take her hand. "Well, you do look beautiful in it."

She blushed, stepping close to him so she didn't have to raise her voice too much above the music. "You know, you don't have to sweet talk me all the time." She held her left hand up in front of his face, wiggling her ring finger at him. "You already have me."

He took her hand in his other hand, kissing it softly. "I know, but why give up now, when I can make you happy for the rest of our lives?"

She blushed even more. "You already are doing that." He leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips softly against hers.

"Ella!" They heard a voice coming from behind them.

Gabriella knew exactly who it was without even turning to look. Enrique Iglesias, probably her most favorite singer in the world was approaching them. She'd met him a few times in passing, but he'd never actually stopped and talked to her. Right now, he was coming specifically over to her. She looked up at Troy, her eyes wide with excitement, knowing he knew just how much she liked him, professionally, of course, and then looking over to Enrique to greet him.

"Enrique, hi," she said, holding out her hand to him.

But he didn't shake her hand, instead, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug her eyes widened and she looked over at Josh, who was smiling back at her, excited in return for her. Stepping back, Enrique held her hands at length so he could look her over. "Ella, este vestido es precioso. Cuando di lo entiendes?"

Gabriella smiled brightly, over at Troy, telling Enrique, "Mi novio me lo compró. Fue un regalo para esta noche."

Enrique looked over at Troy, letting go of Ella's hand and turning toward him. "It is a beautiful dress." He turned his head back to Gabriella, asking quitetly,"Está usted nos va a presentar?"

Gabriella felt as though she had forgotten her head at home. "Si. Por supuesto. Enrique, este es mi novio, Troy Bolton." She looked over at Troy, smiling brightly, but trying to remain calm. "Troy, this is Enrique Iglesias."

Troy offered his hand and Enrique stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Troy. "Pleasure to meet you, Troy."

Troy's eyes about jumped right out of his head as he looked behind Enrique over to Gabriella. Gabriella was beside herself with excitement. Not only had Enrique hugged her and complimented her dress, he was now hugging Troy as if he was an old friend. She was so excited.

Enrique stepped back. "Troy Bolton?" he questioned. "As in Troy Bolton of the LA Lakers?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"The Lakers are doing really well this year," he nodded his head in respect toward Troy, "obviously due to your fresh coaching skills."

Troy nodded in reply. He always had people praising him for his coaching skills, but if it hadn't been for the association wanting to try out the player/coach idea this season, he wouldn't have had anymore to do with getting them this far than he had any other season.

"I wouldn't doubt if the Lakers took the playoffs this year."

Troy nodded his head. That was how it was turning out to be. That's how things seemed to be going as of now.

"I think that is a definite possibility this year," Troy agreed, smiling to purvey his pleasure. It's not as though the Lakers never got there, but being his first season coaching, he didn't want to get ahead of himself. "Are you a Lakers' fan?"

Enrique laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm really not a basketball fan myself, but I do stay in the loop, just so I know what to say when people start talking about the game."

Troy laughed as well, nodding his head again. Enrique turned back to Gabriella, pulling her into his arms and hugging her warmly again. "Estoy tan emocionada de conocerte por fin!" Pulling back, he kept her hand in his.

"Yo también, Enrique."

He hugged her again. and Gabriella bit her lip, looking back at Troy in disbelief. He smiled, reassuring her from behind Enrique. Enrique pulled bac, turning back to look at Troy.

"It was nice meeting you, Troy."

Troy nodded. "It was nice meeting you."

Enrique smiled at both of them. "Feliz año nuevo."

He turned to walk off and both Gabriella and Troy returned, "Feliz año nuevo."

They turned back to look at each other and Gabriella felt like she couldn't believe, finally feeling able to let the excitement flow through her body. "Did that just happen?" she asked Troy, looking off the way Enrique had left and then looking back at Troy.

Troy pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "Yes, babe. It really did."

She reminded herself mentally that she had to breathe. "I know. Se que. I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, breathing quickly.

"Ok, ok," Troy said, kissing the side of her head. "You need to breathe, Lily. Remember to breathe."

She laughed, pulling back, looking up at him. "I know. I know. I was just thinking that." She took a deep breath and looked over at the dance floor. "Dance with me?" she asked, looking back at him.

Turning with her, he nodded. "No one else I'd rather dance with."

He was glad it was actually a slow song that was playing. He wasn't much of a dancer, so a slow dance was great. He pulled her into his arms and started swaying with her to the music. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. It was her favorite sound in the world and it always calmed her down.

A while later, they were still out on the dance floor, Gabriella had convinced him that nobody cared if he couldn't dance. She wanted to dance with him, and so he stayed with her, even dancing to the faster songs. It was about ten minutes before midnight, and they had been dancing for quite awhile. Gabriella was starting to feel a little light headed, but she didn't want to stop dancing. It was good exercise. She was benefitting from it more than it was making her feel as light headed as she was. She did ask Troy if they could leave just a little after midnight though. They had found Taylor and Chad, and Taylor said that she didn't mind that. She wanted to get back to Reggie soon as it was.

Gabriella moved, her body sliding against Troy's as they grinded against each other on the dance floor. Gabriella's closed her eyes, Troy's hands holding her hips as he tried to move to her rhythm. But Gabriella felt as though she was loosing it. The room was starting to close in on her. She did her best to breathe, but it wasn't working. Everything was fading in and out on her. She tried to inhale slowly and let it out even more slowly, but it wasn't working. She tried to turn to face Troy, but fell against him, passing out from how exhausted she was.

Troy about freaked out, not knowing what was wrong with her. She was passed out completely against his chest. He held onto her, shaking her only slightly and saying her name, over and over. But she didn't respond. People had stopped dancing around them and were looking at her.

"She alright?" Jennifer Lopez asked, quickly coming over to Troy.

He lifted her up into his arms, shaking his head. "I don't know."

J-Lo looked around, and then back to Josh. "You can take her to the bedroom. We can clear everyone out."

Troy nodded, following her as she pushed her way through the crowd of people, leading him to the bedroom.

"Salir ahora. A todos ustedes."

Marc Antony, J-Lo's ex, or one of them anyway, walked over to her, asking her what was going on.

"Se desmayó. No sé cómo."

Marc looked over at Troy who was laying Gabriella down on the bed and asked if he could get anything.

"Agua. Solo agua."

Marc nodded his head and left the room.

J-Lo walked over to the other side of the bed, looking at Troy. "Has she been feeling alright?"

Usually when people passed out or anything at parties, it was because they were drinking too much or because they were on drugs. J-Lo didn't know Ella Leigh personally, but she was pretty sure it wasn't the latter. "Has she had a lot to drink tonight?"

Troyshook his head, wishing Gabriella would just wake up. "No. She doesn't drink. Not that often anyway. She hasn't had anything tonight."

Taylor came running into the bedroom, pulling Chad along behind her. "What happened, Troy?"

Troy shook his head, looking over at Taylor completely at a loss. "I have no idea, she just passed out on me out there while we were dancing."

Taylor walked over beside him, reaching out and taking Gabriella's hand, checking her pulse. "Is she breathing?"

Troy nodded his head. "She is breathing just fine. She just passed out, I don't know what's wrong."

Marc Antony came back into the room with the glass of water, handing it to J-Lo. "Es que en materia de drogas."

J-Lo glared at him, shaking her head furiously at him. "No, no es contra las drogas. Salir. Salir ahora."

Marc shook his head, leaving the room. Gabriella stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping from her lips.

"Lily?" Troy asked, lifting her up into his arms. "Lily, baby, can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her vision was blurry, but she tried to focus on him.

"Here's some water," J-Lo said, handing Troy the glass. Troy thanked her and took the glass from her and tried to help Gabriella drink.

Taylor glared across the bed at J-Lo, planting her hands on her hips. "You can go now. We don't need you."

J-Lo looked over at Taylor, wondering who died and made her queen. "Excuse me, I'm just trying to help Ella. Who do you think you are?"

Taylor was about ready to spit fireballs. "I'm Taylor McKessie-Danforth. Her best friend and manager. So you can just walk your little Hispanic ass out of here. You're not needed."

J-Lo held up her hands. "Whoa, puta! Watch where you're directing your fire!" She turned back to Troy. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

She glared back at Taylor as Taylor noted, "We won't," and J-Lo left the room.

Troy pulled the glass down from Gabriella's lips and asked, "Are you alright, baby?"

Gabriella swallowed, nodding her head. "Si. Estoy bien, T. Estoy bien."

It's not that he didn't believe her, but he was still concerned as to why she had passed out on the dance floor with him. "Baby, you passed out out there. You're not alright."

She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. "I'm alright. I promise you." Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "I'm alright. I just haven't had much to drink today. Not a lot of water. And Tempe and I were working out for a few hours earlier while you were out buying my dress. And I haven't had much to eat today."

Taylor sat down on the bed beside Troy. "Girl, does this have to do with what happened a few weeks ago at the dress shop?"

Gabriella turned her head away. "Can we just go home? I'm not in the mood to party anymore."

Troy sighed, shaking his head. He knew that she was still thinking she was fat. He knew how fiercely she was working out lately. She didn't think he knew, but he did. She didn't want to talk about it, and he wasn't going to force her either. He looked down at his watch and then over at Taylor then back at Chad.

"You guys wanna get out of here before the ball actually drops?"

Chad spoke up from behind them. "What? Really? It's New Years-" he stopped midsentence when Taylor glared back at him. "Ok, we can go."

Troy sat the glass down on the nightstand beside the bed. "Do you think you can walk, baby?"

Gabriella looked up at Josh. "I'm fine. Troy. I promise you. I'm fine."

He nodded, standing up as Taylor did and Gabriella turned so she could get up off the bed. Troy offered her his hand and she took it, even though she didn't want any help right now. But she wasn't going to push him away. He wrapped his arm around her and she gratefully leaned against him. She really didn't want his help, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. Just as the four of them came out of the bedroom, everyone started yelling

"Diez. Nueve. Ocho. Siete..."

The four of them stopped and Gabriella smiled up at Troy, nodding her head and the four of them continued to count down with them. "Tres. Dos. Uno! Feliz año nuevo!"

Troy pulled Gabreilla to him and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. The last new year they had spent together, they had spent alone at his parents house. His parents had gone to Phoenix to spend the holiday, so they had the place to themselves, like they did occasionally, and especially on holidays and their parents' special events. Troy didn't realize that until this very moment, and even though he knew she wasn't feeling that well, and she wasn't being completely honest with him about it, he was going to enjoy this moment. In fact, he wasn't going to bring it up at all tonight. Tonight they were going to have a good holiday. And he would even let it go tomorrow, since he'd be gone all day tomorrow at the Staples Center.

He was just going to let it go... unless something else happened. And if she was starving herself and overworking herself like he thought she was, something else could happen. He was worried about her. Really worried about her. But he knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, so he was going to let it go. Instead, he held her in his arms, sharing their first New Year's Kiss in ten years. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, sharing a smile. Gabriella wasn't thinking about their last New Year's together though... She was thinking about all the years she spent without him, vowing she was never going to do that again.

"Ready to go, babe?" Troy asked, barely audible above all the celebrating.

She nodded her head. "I am... Troy," she spoke his name, stopping him from leaving. "I love you. Por siempre. Por siempre!"

He inhaled deeply, pulling her back against his body and kissing her more deeply, more passionately. When they finally pulled back, both of them were breathless.

He spoke against her lips, but she was still barely able to make out, "I love you, Lily. Por siempre!"

She smiled up at him, giving him another quick kiss. "Ok, we can go home now."

Josh nodded and turned to follow Chad and Taylor out of the party. About an hour and a half later, they were finally saying good night to Chad and Taylor who where walking back out to his car with Reggie all bundled up in her car seat. Troy shut the door and turned to walk into the living room where he had laid Gabriella down on the couch when they had gotten home. She had fallen asleep and he had carried her inside. Tori was already in bed upstairs asleep. Troy told Temperance she could spend the night over in Dominick's loft when she asked.

Sitting down on the coffee table in front of Lily, he ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her. He didn't want her to be making herself sick because she thought she was fat. He didn't want her becoming anorexic. She was too beautiful, too perfect for that. She stirred slightly, looking up at him and smiling gently.

"We're home?"

Troynodded softly. "Want to go upstairs to bed or downstairs to the theater and watch movies like we did the last New Year's we were together?"

She smiled softly, sitting up slowly and starting to undo her coat. Troy reached out to help her. He'd already taken his coat off and hung it up in the closet under the stairs.

"I just want to go to bed. Can you take me?" she asked, getting the last button undone.

Nodding, he helped her push the coat off before pulling her into his arms and lifting her as he stood, holding her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, burying her neck there.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, T," she whispered, closing her eyes and resting there.

Troy headed toward the stairs, kissing the side of her head. "No need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're alright." He paused before taking the first step up the stairs. "Would you like something to drink or eat or something before we head upstairs?"

She hugged him more, pulling herself more too him. "Uh-uh. Just bed. With you. Please."

He inhaled softly and continued back up the stairs. Shutting the door behind them, he walked over and sat her down on the bed.

"Make love to me, T," she sounded as though she was almost pleading with him.

Helping her lay down on the bed, he laid beside her. He didn't know if she was up to it, but if he didn't make love to her, she'd think he thought she was fat too. He would be gentle with her. He would make sure that he didn't hurt her or wear her out. He'd take complete care of her, and do everything to make sure she felt amazing and that she didn't get hurt.

Lily was the most important thing in the world to him. He couldn't think of what his life was like without her. He'd lived ten years without her. He couldn't do that again. He wouldn't do that again. If he lost her, for any reason, he'd lose himself, and no one would be able to save him. He was going to take care of her for the rest of their lives and they were going to have the happily ever after they should have had all those years again. Nothing was going to keep them from that. They were in love and they would always be.


	38. Don't Leave Me

The Lakers winning streak was unstoppable. David Stern, commissioner of the NBA, had stopped him in front of the cameras and fans right after the game to congratulate him, a grip and grin for the media. Stern told Troy he was glad he'd made this decision. Troy was doing exactly what the association wanted from him. Troy couldn't be more proud of himself or his team. He thanked Stern and followed his team into the locker room.

After giving them a congratulations himself, he turned to leave as Chad stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you come out with the boys and me?"

Troy shook his head. He just wanted to get home to Gabriella. With the way she's been feeling lately, he really didn't want her to be alone too long. Sure, she was home with Dominick and Temperance and Tori, and none of them were going to let anything happen to her without taking care of her, but that didn't mean he didn't still worry about her.

"Nah. Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather go home to my family." Troy laughed slightly. "I know they're gonna be super excited to celebrate with me because we won."

Chad knew he was happy they won, but he knew things weren't good at home because Gabriella was keeping something from him. They weren't fighting or anything, it isn't like it was in high school. Chad was beginning to wonder how long it would be before things blew up like they did back then

"Hey, have fun man," Chad told him, patting his back before freezing. "Maybe I'm speaking too soon..." He nodded his head toward the door where I saw Sharpay walking in the door. "What the hell does she think she's doing here?" He looked around. "How does she keep getting in here?" He wasn't really asking anyone in particular, just really annoyed about it.

"Jesus..." Troy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ignore her and maybe she'll go away."

"Not a chance," Sharpay cooed, coming up behind him. Smirking at Chad, she winked at him. "Hey there, Uncle Chad. Think you could give lover boy and me a moment alone?"

He glared at her, shaking his head. "Not a chance. Go waste someone else's time." I glared at him, moving in between the two of them. "So good to see you again, baby daddy," she purred, smiling up at Troy. I've missed you!" Without another word, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her for a deep kiss.

?

"Stop it." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could let her tongue slide into his mouth. "I don't have time for your shit." It was a little harsh, but he knew she had only told Troy about Tori to try to break him and Gabriella apart. He wasn't going to allow her to try anything like that again. Turning to Chad, he nodded. "I've got this. Go ahead and head out with the guys."

Chad nodded to him and walked past him, not giving Shapray another glance. Patting Troy on the back as he walked by, Chad wished him "Good luck," and headed out to where they were supposed to meet the guys.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Chad and reached in her purse, smiling back at Troy. "Not here with shit, baby." She handed him the papers, the ones from the hospital with the hospital logo up at the top and the doctor's signature at the bottom. "Congratulations, daddy. Now you have two things to celebrate today."

"Yeah right we haven't even..." But then Troy stopped cold, the blood draining from his face. "Jesus..." he leaned against doorway to his office, sighing heavily. "Jesus..." He scrubbed a hand over his face. After all he'd been through, NOW God was just making his life a damn cosmic joke. He was sure of it.

Sharpay smiled, bouncing up and down in her heels. "It's good, right? We can finally be a family." She tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Troy! It's going to be perfect." She felt his phone go off in his pocket before hearing it, pulling back and smirking at him. "If you want to use toys, all you had to do is say so." She winked at him, smirking.

Troy rolled his eyes, stepping away from her. "No we aren't going to be a family. Baby or no damn baby, Sharpay. I'm not even sure the kid is mine. Who knows who passed you around." Mean yes. Honest. Yes. Troy looked at his phone. It was Gabriella. He didn't want to answer it in front of Sharpay, even though he needed to talk to Gabriella... especially now. "Goodbye, Sharpay. Go away. We'll discuss a DNA test later."

"No, Troy! The baby is yours! I haven't been with anyone but you!"

One of the guys still in the locker room spoke up. "Not for lack of trying!"

Sharpay flipped her head at him, growling, "Shut it, Peace!" When she looked back, Troy was gone and the door was closing. "Troy!"

Troy headed down the hallway as fast as his feet could carry him, ignoring Sharpay's cries for him to wait. He'd call Gabriella when he got to his car. All she wanted was for him to bring home dinner. She wasn't feeling up to cooking. After what he'd just heard from Sharpay, Troy didn't feel much like cooking either. He had been thrown for a loop because of his own choices. He had no idea how he was going to tell Gabriella any of this. He had almost an hour, give or take, before he would come face to face with her and the rest of their life, whatever happened after that point.

He stopped by Lares Restaurant and ordered food for the whole house, Dominick included. He wanted to get home, but at the same time, he was dreading it. He was worried about Gabriella not feeling well, but now he was also worried about how she was going to take this news he was coming home with. How could he have been so careless? Yes, he was pissed at Gabriella for keeping Victoria from him, but Jesus Christ, does that really give him the right to fuck Sharpay? He had no idea where that impulse had even come with. He was pissed, and he was lashing out, but still. He loved Gabriella, more than his life, and now one moment of anger might cost him everything.

It was almost two hours before he was actually walking in the door from the time he had talked to Gabriella on the phone. The only time it ever takes that long to get home is if he has to sit in parking lot traffic, but tonight's traffic hadn't been bad, except for the thought traffic in his head. There were so many different directions that this could go. She could get mad. She could leave. She could freeze him out. She could accept it. Honestly, she had kept Tori from him after all. He knew she was going to be hurt, but if she really took time to think about it, she'd understand. She'd know it was just Troy, but even he had to admit it was extreme.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Troy asked Tori as he walked into the kitchen to serve out the food.

Tori and Tempe were sitting on the couch watching something on TV. Tori jumped up off the couch, running after her daddy.

"She's still in your room. She's been there all day."

Troy looked at his daughter as she came bounding into the kitchen. She was so happy. He didn't want to think that a split second choice he made before knowing her, after just finding out about her, could jeopardize the happiness he had here with her and her mama. He didn't want to lose his family, and he knew it was only a matter of time before that could actually happen.

"Tempe," Troy called out to Temperance in the living room. "Could you come help Tori set the food out and set the table?" He heard her grumble, but she got up and came toward the kitchen anyway. Troy looked back at Tori. "I'm gonna go get your mama. We'll be back down in a little while." Walking over to her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Te amo, Princess. Por siempre."

Tori looked up at her father weirdly. He was really... weird, and she didn't know why. He walked out of the room and she looked over to Tempe as she walked into the room.

"Tempe, do you think something is really wrong with mama?"

Tempe shook her head, pulling some plates out of the cupboard. "I don't know. I think she's sick, and she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Do you think that's why daddy is acting so weird?"

Tempe didn't realize Troy was acting weirdly, but she supposed Tori was worried about her parents. Tempe really missed her parents, but those were issues she had to deal with on her own, especially since she couldn't rely on her sister. Of course she had Dominick, and he would help her all he could, but she had to do this on her own, get through losing her parents by herself.

"Don't worry about it, Victoria. I'm sure it's just because Bri is sick. Don't worry."

Tori nodded her head, pulling out the takeout. Even though she was a little unsure, she decided she'd take Tempe's word on it.

Troy came into the bedroom, hearing water running from the bathroom. Gabriella was in the shower. He knew he had to tell her. He knew it. He had never kept a thing from her in his entire life and here he was sitting on this HUGE secret. And she had the right to know. He knew he had to tell her when it happened because if it didn't, it would have come back to bite him in the butt. It ended up taking a huge chunk out anyway. Sharpay was pregnant, all because he lashed out against Gabriella, without even talking to her first about it. Had he thought before he acted, they wouldn't be in this position, but now they were, and he had to face it head on... even if he had delayed coming home as it was.

Stopping in the doorway, he listened through the closed door, hearing her singing. It brought a smile to his face, despite everything. He knew this song. She hadn't ever released an album, but she had recorded a few songs for her movies here and there and they had been released as singles. Even before they had gotten back together, he knew all of them. He had listened to them, even telling himself he shouldn't. He avoided most things that had to do with her when they were apart, but he never could resist her music, just to hear her voice.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him, quietly walking over to the shower. She didn't even notice him. Slowly, he slid his arms around her waist, laughing slightly when she jumped in his arms some.

"Don't stop on my account," he whispered against her, kissing her neck. He knew the next part of the song was a rap so he started saying that part. "If I could think of you and smile. Ask you could you stay a while, even if you gotta go chase your dough. That's for sure. It's my love you raising." He mumbled lightly, brushing his finger tips over her stomach, turning her head to kiss her deeply. "Bet you didn't know I knew that, huh?" He smiled. "What else should we sing?"

He thought for a second before starting another song, "You are fine. You are sweet. But I'm still a bit naive with my heart. When you're close, I don't breathe. I can't find the words to speak. I feel sparks. But I don't want to be into you. If you're not looking for true love. No I don't wanna start seein' you if I can't be your only one..." He turned her to face him fully, kissing her lips gently as his fingers moved up and over her sides.

"I love you, Gabriella. And I don't know... how to tell you this... so I'm going to wait till after we eat... just know I have something to tell you."

He lifted his fingers into her hair, lathering the stuff she had it in more before dipping her back slightly in the water. He washed the soap out, grabbing the conditioner, putting some of that in her hair and washing that out.

Gabriella closed her eyes, leaning her head back slightly for him. She felt as though she was going to turn to jelly in his embrace. It was fairly possible, especially in the heat of his water... or maybe it was the heat of his arms. Either way, she knew it could happen easily. She couldn't believe that he knew all that. It wasn't as though they listened to her songs since they had been back together, so for him to know those two like he did, was a big thing for her. She swallowed, shaking her head, still unable to find my voice. He'd been paying attention to her the entire time they were apart, just like she'd been watching him. She had watch his games... on TV only, as much as it would hurt. She had never been able to go down to the arena though. That would hurt way too much.

Whatever he had to talk about didn't sound good, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. She looked into his eyes as he rinsed her hair, staring into them. She didn't want him to keep anything from her. If he had something to say, she just wanted him to say it.

"T... Please just say it. I can't stand around waiting for you to say something if I'm sure it's going to be horrible."

She stepped away from him, finishing her own hair before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel for her hair and wrapping it up before grabbing a towel for her body. She dried her body off and grabbed one of the towels hanging beside the shower.

"If you can't tell me now, think it about it. Tell me once you get out of the shower."

She walked out of the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind her, walking out into their room and over to the balcony. Opening the door, she walked out, only dressed in her towel and the towel wrapped around her hair. Her feet almost burned at the coldness, but she didn't care. She was nervous about what Troy had to say and she needed a breather. She leaned out over the balcony railing, looking over the rooftops toward the ocean, waited for Troy to join me. She had no idea what he could possibly need to tell me, but she was sure it couldn't be good. It never was good if he couldn't tell her something.

Troy sighed, watching the door shut and turning his eyes back to the wall in front of me. He forced himself to finish his shower and stepped out, drying up and walking out into the bedroom to get dressed. He noticed the balcony door open with Gabriella standing against the balcony. Sighing heavily, he pulled on some boxers and grabbed his robe before walking out to her. It was chilly, but he could stand it. It wasn't anything like the freeze out she was giving him. It wasn't as bad as it could be, as it probably was going to get with her, but he knew it was going to be worse than the temperature around them.

He walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered, breathing her in deeply, trying to enjoy the stillness he always felt with her. He didn't want to interrupt that stillness, not when it was this nice, but he knew I had to tell her, even if it hurt her- hurt them.

"Gabriella," I started, closing his eyes. "I don't wanna say this.. in fact, saying it will change everything. And I hate knowing that. Especially since we finally have everything we always wanted. A daughter. We're getting married. Life is..." He stepped back, turning her to face him. "I thought when I told you about what I did after I found out about Tori, that would be the end of it, but the truth is... Sharpay is pregnant, and I'm the father." He let his shoulders slump, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm so incredibly sorry, Gabriella. I wish I wouldn't have... I wish I wouldn't have hurt you like this."

Troy hated this. He truly did. Because not only had he risked everything with her, Troy was sure if he lost her because of this, he was never going to be happy again. He was sure she'd never be happy again. And Gabriella deserved to be happy more than anything in the world. She really did. And Troy was upset he couldn't make her happy. He felt like complete shit, hurting her like this.

Gabriella wished she could have shown him she could handle whatever it was he had to tell her, but from the moment he had said something in the shower, she knew it was going to be horrible. She felt my world freeze on her and she stared bleakly at him. The world began spinning when he said Sharpay was pregnant and she knew she was going to be sick. Yes, he had told her he had fucked her that day, and she had wished he never would have told her... But now he was telling her not only did he fuck her, but that she was now pregnant with his child. It wasn't right. Gabriella was the only one who was supposed to have his children. Isn't that how it's supposed to be with soul mates? Gabriella thought so anyway.

Gabriella leaned back against the railing, trying to hold herself together, turning her eyes down. She wanted to start bawling, but she was stronger than that.

"I wish I could do something right," Troy spoke more silently, "anything, and no matter what I do, in the end something always comes out wrong."

Sighing he pulled back, lifting his hands to rub her arms. He wanted to make this better. He wanted to fix everything and never have to think about Sharpay again, but that was impossible, now that she was having his child. Having his baby changed everything. Nothing would be the same again

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a step forward but freezing when she shook her head.

"No." It barely came out as a whisper, but then she swallowed, repeating herself, "No!" This time, it came out much louder, much more resolved. "I don't want to hear it, Troy. Yes, I kept Tori from you, and yes, I know you told me you fucked Sharpay, but I can't handle this. I'm sorry. I just can't."

She pushed past him, walking back into their bedroom and into her closet. She couldn't stay around here. Not any longer. Troy followed her into her closet and she shook her head, pulling some pants and a shirt off of a few hangers before pushing past him, not wanting to listen to anything he had to say.

"Where are you going?"

She wasn't going to answer him. She couldn't talk to him right now. She couldn't even look at him. Pulling some panties and a bra out of her drawer, quickly getting dressed. She didn't even bother with socks before she slid on her shoes and grabbed her coat, heading out the door. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. She was just gone. Troy ran after her, stopping at the front door and yelling after her as she ran away from the house.

"Daddy?"

Troy's eyes widened and he looked back to Tori. His heart was lodged in his throat and he could barely breathe. Shaking his head, he shut the door.

"Go back to the kitchen. Eat with Tempe. Mama and daddy will be right back."

"But-"

"Just do it, Victoria!

He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he couldn't even stop himself right now. When he turned back to look at her, she shook her head and ran away from him in tears back to the kitchen. Troy kicked the bottom stair, cursing beneath his breath. He had to get dressed and go after Gabriella. There was no telling what would happen to her running the way she was. Usually, he'd say she was in great shape and he wouldn't worry about her running the way she was, but after she had passed out the other night at the New Year's party, he knew anything could happen.

* * *

Gabriella walked into a grocery store. She had no idea how long she had been gone. She had no idea what time it was. She was tired, light headed and her stomach hurt. She walked in, talking to the cashier and rubbing her arms, trying to warm myself up.

"Do you have a public restroom here?"

The cashier looked her over, blinking. Gabriella sighed. She hadn't thought to grab a hat and sunglasses, the way she had run out of the house, but she didn't want to be noticed. She just wanted to be Gabriella. She didn't want to be Ella Leigh right now. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to be her again. She just want to be herself. It was because of her and her career that she had lost the two people in her life that meant the most to her. She had kept Tori from Troy and because of that he had gotten someone else pregnant. Their life together was over.

"Hey, aren't you-"

She shook my head, stopping him from saying her name.

"Please. Do you have a public restroom or not?"

He looked her over, shaking his head. "No, we don't have a public restroom, but I can give you the key to the back to use the employee's restroom."

Usually, Gabriella didn't like special treatment just because of who she was, but she needed to use the restroom.

"Thank you," she told him as he handed her the key.

Taking it from him, she smiled, even though she didn't feel like smiling. Actually, it wasn't even like her usual smile that she put up for everyone. She didn't feel anything at all, even the need to pretend anymore. She'd been doing that for so long. She just needed to be herself. Not that that would get her family back, but at least she would be being honest and truthful with herself.

She walked into the back, unlocking the door with the key and looking for the bathroom. Locating it, she walked in. The bathroom wasn't that clean. There weren't even seat protectors. She started to make a makeshift one with the toilet paper so she could at least feel somewhat comfortable. But it's not like that matters. Comfortability didn't matter at all. Nothing mattered. She missed her family, even if it was all just a joke, a lie. She missed Troy and Tori and she knew their happily ever after would never come now. Not now that he was having another baby with some one else. The two of them had been trying for months now, and he fucks Sharpay one time- ONE TIME- and now she's pregnant. It wasn't fair.

_I've been gone so long, I'm use to feeling alone. I estimated a love, my estimation was wrong. See I never knew what you were going through, but I just got back now let's see where your at. We just need time, some time to connect. What I'm telling you now, hope you never forget. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, all the loneliness I would go through. But if you wanna leave I won't stop you._

_Baby boy you know I just begun to realize whats important to me. Maybe I should have tried to put your needs first, but my priorities were messed up, and I know you got hurt. See I never knew what you were going through, but i just got back, now let's see where your at._

_Think about it, take a moment just to rewind, everything that you believe, and everything that was right. Do you really want to stand there and tell me goodbye when I'm saying I still love you. Lonely days and lonely nights, that's where you'd be without me by your side. Better think twice, baby, this could blow up crazy, you know._

_I can't keep singing my secret cause it's out of control. I'll give you everything, body, mind, heart and soul, but you keep breaking me taking me to another low. Don't do it baby, don't do it. Don't let me go. Baby boy you know I just begun to realize what's important to me. So don't leave, don't leave. Baby boy, don't leave._

Outside, a man sat in his car, staring at the steering wheel. He needed this money. He needed it bad. His wife had just had a baby and his baby was sick. They needed the money. He knew that, but his skin still crawled. He had always worked hard for every penny he made. He didn't steal. He wasn't a man who carried around a gun, let alone planned on putting it to a man or woman's head and demanding money. He had no choice. It was either his baby or scaring someone. He choose scaring someone. Pulling the ski mask over his head, he got out of his car and headed inside.

"Give me all your money!" He yelled in a disguised voice, pointing the gun at the cashier. "Now!" he yelled louder, shaking the gun back and forth. His hand felt numb. He felt numb.

"No..."

His eyes widen, not expecting that. "What! Give me the fucking money!"

The man trembled. "I don't have any money in the cash register," the cashier said slowly, his hand reaching for something.

The man with the gun shot him, scared and unsure of what he was reaching for. He shot him dead on, right in the head. He had never heard a scarier sound in his life, his eyes opened even wider. His arm fell to his side as the man slumped and fell on the floor. Dead.

"Oh, God," he sighed out in a heavy whisper, frozen. Catching sight of brown hair to his side, he turned, the gun aiming at her.

"Ella Leigh..." The man was in shock. "I... give me all your money!" He yelled, finding his voice again, his body shaking so roughly he could barely keep the gun pointed on her.

For a brief moment after coming face to face with the barrel of a gun, Gabriella didn't even want to do anything but let him shoot her. She was about to tell him no, but of course neither Troy nor Tori could ever forgive her if she did. She had to do what the guy asked. She had left her purse home, but she always carried a twenty or two in her pockets.

"All I have is..." She looked up, swallowing. She felt bad. She had called Taylor after she'd ran away from the house. She didn't want her to walk in on this. "Please, ummm... I don't live far from here. We can get my purse. I'll give you anything you want."

"I... no..." The man let out a shaky breath. "we can't..."

He couldn't go with her to her home. They'd attract attention he didn't need. She was famous after all. He couldn't chance it. He had to take care of this now. He had no choice. It was making him sick. He felt so sick.

"I'm sorry," he spoke silently, hearing a car pull up. "I... God... I... I'm so sorry about this. You have no idea. I have no choice. I'm so sorry."

And with that, he pulled the trigger, watching as she fell as a heap on the ground. He walked over, taking the cash she held in her hand out to me and running out the door. He ran straight into a woman, knocking her down on her ass. She looked up at him in horror, her eyes big... scared. He raised the gun, my hand shaking hard. But then he froze. He had already killed two people. He couldn't add another to it. Something about the woman reminded him of his own wife.

"I'm sorry," he barely whispered, running away from her. Jumping in his car, he drove away as fast as he could.

Taylor sat on the ground forever... her eyes pouring with tears. At least it felt like forever, but it really couldn't have been more than a minute before she realized where she was.

"Gabriella..."

She pushed herself to stand and ran inside the store. When she saw her on the ground, Taylor's heart stopped. Her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"G!"

Taylor screamed, rushing over to her, slipping on the blood and falling flat on her ass again. She panicked, her hands reaching for her head where the blood was coming from and held her hands there.

"Help me!" Taylor screamed, crying so heavily she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Don't you die. Don't you dare fucking die. I swear to God. G!"

She remembered her phone, pulling it out of her pocket. She was barely able to read the screen as she dialed 911. Between her bloody hands and the tears, she could barely see anything. She told the dispatcher where she was and told them to hurry before dropping the phone and leaning over her best friend, her sister. She wasn't her sister, not biologically but she was Taylor's sister in any way that mattered.

Taylor held her hands tight against her head. "Please, G. I need you," she whispered, hearing the ambulance. It wasn't long before the paramedics rushed inside and pushed Taylor aside. They said Gabriella still had a pulse before rushing her out the front door on the stretcher. Taylor finally noticed the man they were laying a sheet over as she climbed in to the back of the ambulance with Gabriella.

* * *

Troy was so close to falling asleep out of exhaustion that he could feel it taking over when he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest. He sat up quickly, letting out a low deep growl, clenching a hand against his chest. It felt like something was being ripped from him- his heart. It felt like a hand was reaching in his chest and tearing his heart out.

"Lily," he barely spoke, his voice low as he reached for his cell phone. He didn't even have a chance to call her before he saw a strange number flash against the screen. "Hello?"

And from there his entire world stopped. Taylor explained about the accident, the best she could as she sobbed. Troy barely heard most of what she said, but what he did understand was all that mattered. Gabriella had been shot in the head and she was at the hospital.

Troy looked down at Tori who had cried herself to sleep on his lap. He felt so bad for yelling at her the way he did, but she had come back to him when he had gotten back from looking for Gabriella. This city was huge. The area was huge. There was no way he was going to find her. Lifting Tori into his arms, he kissed her as she curled against him, holding her tight.

"Daddy?"

"Shhh, baby. Shhh. I'm gonna go get your mama. Just go back to sleep."

He was trying to remain calm as he ran up the stairs to Temperance's room, not even bothering to knock. He laid Tori down on Tempe's bed and Tempe opened her eyes, glaring up at Troy.

"I am going to go get Gabriella," he told her, not saying where he was going to get her. "Watch Tori. I'll call you later."

Tori knew something was wrong. That look in his eyes. He knew something had happened to her sister, but he wasn't telling.

"Troy, where is she?"

Troy shook his head, kissing Tori on top of her head. "I'll call you."

And with that, he left the house and drove straight to the hospital. By the time he got there, he was in tears. Troy wasn't a man who cried, but the fear was gripping at him and he couldn't ignore it. The fear. The pain. The second he saw Taylor, his heart flipped in his chest. Her clothes were drenched in blood. Her clothes, her jacket, her shoes, her hair even had some in it. She was dripping with Gabriella's blood.

"Taylor."

She turned to him, her eyes wide with fear, her mouth motionless. Troy took the step toward her, even with the blood, and hugged her tight, his eyes closing tight.

"It's okay. She's okay," Troy promised, holding her as she cried against his chest. Looking around, he called out to anyone who would listen. "Can someone get Gabriella's doctor, please? Gabriella Montez's doctor as soon as they are allowed to walk away from her."

This was all Troy's fault. He was the reason she was here. He was such a fucking dick. He acted without thinking, and now here she was. Stuck in a hospital bed with a bullet in her God damn brain. Troy closed his eyes, trying to trap the tears but it was useless They pushed their way past his closed lids and rolled down his face.

Taylor had been silent since she had gotten to the hospital, only barely answering questions the hospital staff had asked her. The only thing she could think about was that since they had arrived at the hospital, B's heart had stopped. Three times. THREE whole times. How did a girl that small survive her heart stopping that many times? Taylor had no clue, but she had. She was still alive as they rolled her away from Taylor, rushing off and leaving her standing near the door, trembling, frozen in place. When Troy got there, she felt less frozen, less stuck, like the world was slowly coming back into view, but she still ached. Every inch of her body ached.

She felt like someone was poking every inch of her body with a hot poker. She felt sick, and she knew she was covered in blood, but she was too weak to go and wash off, too weak to move from the spot where she had last seen her sister before they wheeled her off. She heard Troy talking to the nurse but barely paid attention.

"What happened?"

Troy's voice was rough. Taylor could tell he was trying to stay strong but it was failing.

"I... don't know... I found her on the ground... blood was everywhere. I can't remember before that.. I'm trying but it's like.." She looked up at him blankly. "Like all of it's been erased."

"Erased?" Troy asked, wondering what she meant by that. "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly, her legs trembling. Hell her entire body was. I could feel it.

"Let's sit down."

He walked her over to the benches, helping her sit before sitting himself.

"How can something be erased? Are you in shock?" Troy asked, trying to keep his mind off what was happening in the other part of the hospital.

Troy so badly wanted to run off screaming for Gabriella but stopped himself, knowing that wasn't a good idea at all. All he'd do was prevent her from getting help by making a complete ass of himself.

"I don't know." Taylor spoke bleakly, staring forward. "I just don't remember. You think she'll be okay?" But she didn't want that answer, shaking her head. "Don't answer that. I know she'll be okay. I don't need you to say it. She's going to be fine. She will. She'd never leave Tori."

She brushed a tear off of her face. It was only then that she really noticed her hands. The dried blood made her empty stomach turn. She turned her eyes to Troy's shirt.

"I got blood on you."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

She nodded, looking down at her blood stained hands. She know there was things she should be doing. People she could call, but the names were escaping her. The people she had to call wouldn't register. She just sat there quietly staring forward, saying a silent prayer for Gabriella.

Savannah Hodgens had done all she could. Now they just had to wait for her to pull through on her own. She took my operating scrubs off, washing her hands and taking the cap off her head, pulling her hair from it's pony tail. She had to go out and talk to the family now. At least she didn't have to tell them that she was dead. She hated that part of her job, but she was alive, even though it had been touch and go.

Walking out into the hall, she saw a couple waiting in the waiting area, the only ones out there. Walking up to them, she asked slowly, "Are you two Ella Leigh's family. Excuse me, Gabriella Montez's family?"

She knew Ella Leigh was only her public name, but they were her family. They were privy to her birth name, not like the rest of the world.

"Yeah. I'm her... a... her..." Now that the doctor was there with them, Troy couldn't speak.

Taylor looked up at the lady and back at me. "Her fiance," she answered for him.

Troy slowly stood, helping Taylor. "Is she..." He still felt like he couldn't get anything out.

"Alive?" Taylor finished for him, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Dr. Hodgens nodded her head. "She's in critical care right now. Not ICU. She is breathing on her own, doesn't need the use of oxygen or any other life sustaining instruments." Taking a breath, she nodded her head slowly. "But if she wakes up from this, it's all on her. She pulled through everything else tonight. I am sure she will pull through this. She's strong. She's a fighter."

"Can I see her?" Troy asked, feeling relieved from the doctor's words, more relieved then he had ever been in his entire life. She was alive. And he knew she'd be okay. Like the doctor said she made it through this, she was a fighter. She always had been. She'd be okay. For Troy. For their little girl.

Taylor looked up at Troy and back to the doctor. "I'd much rather he see her first. I... just want to sit here."

Troy looked down at Taylor. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, she'll wake up for you. I know her. If she knows your here and... she'll wake up."

Troy was sure Gabriella had called Taylor. She wouldn't have been with her to be here at the hospital if she hadn't. And if Gabriella called Taylor, he was sure she knew about everything. About Sharpay. About the baby. Gabriella would have told her.

Taylor smiled. "I know you love her, Troy. She'll wake up and love to hear that." She said to him before looking at the doctor. "Can he go see her?"

Dr. Hodgens nodded. She always liked the faith that families had in their loved ones. That, combined with their own will, was what got them through things like this. If Gabriella was going to get through this, she was going to get through it with their help.

"Go ahead. She's being moved to room 412. You can go up."

"Thank you."

Troy hugged Taylor quickly before running off to the elevator. He took it to the fourth floor and got off, running until he read the number 412. Stopping at the closed door, he listening to the soft beep from the other side of the door. Her heart. It was beating. Strong. He touched her name plate and glanced back at the nurse who was watching him. He gave her a nod and headed inside. Another nurse looked up from the file she was writing in.

"Hi," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm Troy. Gabriella's fiance..." He knew considering the way she had left him didn't know if she really wanted him to be that anymore, but she was still his in his heart, despite the anger she was feeling toward him.

"Her vitals are strong. She's resting. We aren't really sure when she'll wake up."

Troy nodded. "Thank you." Walking over, he sat in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand. "Lily," He whispered, kissing her hand.

The nurse left them alone, shutting the door behind her. When they were alone, Troy moved to sit on her bed with her, kissing her forehead.

"You need to wake up. For me... for our daughter because... I can't live without you. I can't. I need you... more than you'll ever know." He kissed her hand he held in his. "I swear I'll make this up to you if you wake up... no matter what it takes. Just open those beautiful brown eyes. For me. Please." He begged, tears welling up in his eyes. "I need you."

_Gabriella stirred slightly, feeling Troy beside her. She couldn't believe he was here, not after what happened. She tried to lift her hand to him, but couldn't. She was... tired. Too tired to lift her hand to touch him? What could make her so tired she couldn't touch the man she loved. He needed her. She needed him, more than he could ever imagine. _

_"T."_

_She spoke, but nothing came out of her mouth. He didn't move. It was as though he couldn't even hear her. _

_"Troy!"_

_She tried yelling so he could hear her, but nothing came out. Nothing was coming out. She felt like crying. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she talk to him? _

_"Troy! I love you, Troy! I love you so much!" _

_She cried out, sobbing, but he couldn't hear any of it. She hated this. She couldn't touch him, She couldn't speak to him. Everything was wrong and nothing was right. Gabriella cried, letting it all flow, wishing but unable to get him to hear her._


	39. I'll Be Back

Julian had known about Ella's condition for days now. It was all over the news. He had known she was hurt, clinging to life, but he couldn't bring himself to see her that way, to know she wasn't okay. After their break up, things had been ugly. He didn't remember it all to clearly, because he had been drunk at the time, but he knew he hadn't been particularly nice to her when she had come to return her ring that day after she and Bolton had gotten back together. To say the least, De Aquila was pissed, and he couldn't see past his own anger.

And to top it off, they even had a daughter nobody knew about. Not even him, her fiance, the man she had promised forever to. She lied. But that didn't mean he hated her. No, he hated Bolton. He hated him for stealing her from him. She wasn't his _precious Lily_ anymore, and yet he still swooped in and took what wasn't his and what did that get her? A bullet to the head. That's what. He got her a possible life sentence in a bed, all because he was a selfish bastard.

De Aquila had been in Anger Management for a few months now and he was actually back playing. Coincidentally, his first game back was Troy's first game he missed because he was taking Family Medical Leave to be with Gabriella. Julian was doing his best to keep his anger in check as he walked into the hospital. He had to stay calm if he wanted to see Ella.

He came up to the front desk, asking for Ella Leigh. They told him nobody was allowed to see her, outside family, so he lied. He swore up and down he was a family member and somehow they fell for it. They told him her room number and he headed there. When he got there, he was stopped again, this time by Ella's personal guard, which didn't surprise Julian, considering Ella had always been important and in need of guards. Dominick knew who Julian was, and because of that wouldn't budge.

Julian wasn't going to just leave though. And then Troy opened the door, hearing arguing outside it. Julian wanted to beat his smug face in, but he remained calm and was even surprised when he told the guard to stand down.

"He can come in."

Troy didn't say anything else before walking back into the room to sit with her. Julian folded his arms over his chest, nodding to the guard with his own smug satisfaction before walking into the room and toward the bed. She looked so small in a sea of white blankets. She was small. She had always been small, but she was extra small. And weak... she looked weak. And Ella Leigh never looked weak before.

"How did..." Julian started slowly, even though he knew how it happened.

"She and I fought... argued... and she left and she went to a store and a man shot her without even thinking twice."

Julian was surprised by how honest he was, especially to him. "Oh," Julian said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "I see." He knew what the argument had been about, and he wasn't going to press the issue.

"What have the doctors said?"

Troy looked back at Julian, firm resolution on his face. "That she's getting better everyday. They've never seen someone recover so well from a gun shot to the head this fast."

Julian found himself cracking a smile. "Ella has always been strong."

Troy had started to look back at Gabriella, but quickly turned his back to Julian, glaring at him. "Gabriella." He looked back down at her slowly, softly rubbing her hand. "That stage name isn't needed."

Julian rolled his eyes. "I've always called her Ella and I won't stop now."

Troy looked back at Julian. "Why are you here? To argue with me? If so, don't, because Gabriella would love to know you're here but I don't want to upset her."

Julian stared at him oddly, wondering how a person in her condition could possibly get upset? She was basically dead to the world, as awful as that sounded, she was.

"I'm not here to argue. I still love Ella and I wanted to make sure she'd pull through. I could never turn my back completely on her. Not when something like this happens to her, especially when she's suppose to be in your care."

Troy took in a sharp breath. He wanted to kick him so hard in the face he'd feel it from here till next year, but he refrained because he didn't want Gabriella to have any of that type of negative energy around her.

"I suppose you have the right. I'm not the only man who loves her. I suppose it's only fair that you get to see her." Troy stood, facing De Aquila directly. "But it's been months. No calls. No visits. Nothing and now when things aren't perfect you show up, why?"

Julian glared back at Troy. He could tell he wasn't happy with him. "Well, I am here because my corazon needs my support and I'm here to give it."

Troy wanted to snap at him that she wasn't his anything but held back.

"I also wanted to let you know I'm going to the commission and suggesting they put you on suspension."

Troy took a step forward. "What?"

"Suspension for missing practices and games. You're our coach, and there is no reason to miss any of them."

"No reason?" Troy asked, venom raising in his throat. "No REASON? What do you mean no reason! The mother of my child is in the hospital fighting for her life! The woman I love and I have no fucking reason?"

Julian shrugged his shoulders. He knew he wasn't in any position to suggest that to the board, but Troy's position as player/coach was only a trial and if he could prove to them they made a mistake, then maybe they would fire him and De Aquila wouldn't have to see his sorry ass every fucking day.

"Rules state that unless a family member is sick or you yourself are sick then there is no reason for you to miss a game or practice. And nobody in your legal family is sick."

Troy stepped toward again, coming up face to face with him. "You know she's my family! You know this!"

Julian let a slow smile cross his face. "I know nothing except my ex fiancée is sick. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna wish her my best."

Troy grabbed his arm as he stepped forward. "Not a chance. Get the fuck out."

"Excuse me?" Julian bit back, his eyes staring him down and tugging his arm out of his grasp. "Didn't you just say I had a right to be here?"

Troy stepped directly in front of Julian, preventing him from getting past him. "That's before I knew you were still on your revenge kick. You can turn around and walk out because Gabriella doesn't need this stress and all you'll do is stress."

Julian sighed. "She can't hear a God damn thing, Bolton!"

Julian didn't see it coming. In fact, he wish he had so he could have ducked some because it hurt. Troy had punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that. Get out!"

Julian grabbed his jaw, growling in anger and lifting his hand to hit him when he felt the guard from outside grab me.

"Get him out of here." Troy demanded.

"You can't keep me away! I'll be back!"

Julian growled as the guard tugged him out of the room and shut the door. He struggled with the guard for a moment before pulling away.

"Keep your hands off me! I can leave myself!"

Julian turned, got on the elevator and left. He was going to get Bolton back if it was the last thing he did. No matter what.

Troy let go of a heavy breath when the door was closed again. He couldn't believe Julian was really that petty. Really that low. That job was Troy's whole life without Gabriella. It was the only thing that got him out of bed everyday. The only thing that made him fight to be alive when he had been dead inside and Julian was trying to take it from him.

He turned slowly, walking back over to Gabriella's bed, taking her hand. "Don't you worry, beautiful. I'm going to make sure he doesn't take away what I love... neither of the things I love. You're my family. Paper or no paper. You're mine and that job is mine. I don't care what he says."

He leaned in, kissing her forehead before laying down next to her. The nursing staff had got use to Troy sleeping in that exact spot and didn't much mind it anymore. "I love you, Lily. Come back to me, beautiful." He kissed her hand and held it against his chest as he stared at the closed door. He wasn't going to let him take what belonged to him. I'd kill him first. Closing his eyes, he held on to Gabriella's and sighed heavily.


	40. Tabula Rasa Partim

She felt like she had been ran over by a bus. She felt weak. Her eyes felt weak. She could barely even open them. She tried, hard, pushing them, willing them to open. It was dim in the room and she couldn't tell where she was. She tried to move but was too weak. Not only that, someone was in bed with ger, holding her.

She tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Her mouth felt dry and all that came out was a brief cough. She tried licking her lips, but her tongue was dry and it didn't make her lips feel that good. Trying to speak again, she barely made a whimper escape her lips, followed by another cough. Her body felt kinda sore, or maybe it was just weak. Why did she feel so weak? She felt like she'd been sleeping forever. She didn't know where she was or who was in bed with her...

'Oh, help!' She screamed in her head. 'Please don't tell me I got drunk and had sex with a total stranger.'

She finally realized she was in a hospital gown in a hospital bed in a hospital room... which only leads that she is in a hospital. But why? Why was she in a hospital? What happened? She tried to move more, hoping the person beside her would wake up. She couldn't make out who they were. They were close, his head on the pillow against hers. She tried to slide away, hoping that would wake him, but she couldn't move very easily at all.

"Wa... wake... up," she weakly told him, hoping he'd stir enough so that the rest of what she was doing to wake him wake up completely.

Troy was sure he was dreaming. He kept ignoring the noises he heard because he was sure it was only his mind playing tricks on him. It had before and he had opened his eyes and been extremely disappointed; however, when he actually heard her voice, his eyes snapped open. That had never happened before. He turned slightly, looking at her face, seeing her dark orbs looking back at me. He felt shocked, like someone had dipped his hand into a batch of water and an electrical chord.

"You're.. you're.. awake?" He let go of a heavy breath, shaking himself slightly and sitting up. "I knew this was going to happen. I never gave up, but... Oh God, Gabriella!" He whispered heavily, smiling brightly. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I knew you'd come back to me." He knew I should go get the doctor, I knew that, but yet he was frozen right there, staring at his lovely Lily, too shocked to move. "God, I love you," he whispered, smiling as he stared down at her.

She didn't know whether to be scared or even if she had a reason to be scared. Actually, she knew. She wasn't scared. She was sure he wasn't going to hurt her. She felt that level of comfortability, but she had no idea who the man was, or why he was kissing her, or why he had said he loved her.

She coughed, looking away from him, trying to find something to drink. "Wa... wa...ter?"

She was a bit disoriented and confused to say the least, but she needed something for her dry mouth, something to drink, then they'd go from there. She wasn't panicked by any means, but she was disoriented.

"Right. Sorry." Troy slid off the bed, walking over to the counter and poured her a drink of water, bringing the glass over and putting the straw to her lips. "Here, slow sips," he whispered. When he could tell she had enough, Troy sat the glass on the counter and turned back to her. "I think I should get the doctor to see you, make sure you're okay. Just relax and I'll be back, okay?"

"No!" she told him quickly, blinking her eyes and taking a slow breath. "Please don't." She closed her eyes, breathing more slowly. "I don't want a doctor. Not yet."

Opening her eyes, she looked back at the guy through the dim light in the room. She still didn't know who he was, but he seemed very concerned for her. How did she tell him she didn't have any idea who he was or who she even was for that matter?

"Lily, honey, a doctor should really look at you." Troy sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Okay, I'll sit here for a second and then go get her. How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling, still not believing she was back and at the same time knowing she was. She was sitting right in front of him.

She was now even more confused. First he had called her Gabriella, now he just called her Lily. Lily seemed more likely. Gabriella didn't even sound familiar to her. But even Lily didn't seem like it was really her name, but it seemed familiar.

"I'm alright. Feeling a little... misplaced... What am I doing here?"

Troy took in a deep breath. "You... were... shot. You don't remember that night?" Troy really hoped he didn't have to explain it because he was pretty sure – No, he knew that night was the worse night of his life.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, trying to figure out something. She couldn't really remember anything. There was nothing. She could remember basics like math, 2+2=4; English, i before e except after c; science, cross-pollination; movies, music, just generalities, but she couldn't remember who she was, who this guy was sitting with her, or no other faces or names, unless it was historical people like Bill Clinton, Abraham Lincoln, Mozart. She didn't know anything about who she was, what she liked or anything along those lines.

"I... don't know what night you're talking about. I don't know how I got here or why." She looked back up at him slowly. "But that's not all... I don't know what I don't remember."

"You don't know what you don't remember?" Troy asked, wondering what that meant. "What does that mean?" He raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't remember your accident... or don't remember anything?"

She shrugged slightly. "I remember a white guy means walk, a red hand means don't walk. I remember red is hot and blue is cold on a faucet. I remember the sky is blue and the grass is green. Most rivers flow toward the equator which is the middle of the earth. I remember there are 365 days in a year, seven days in a week, 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes in an hour, 60 seconds in a minute... But ... other than... things like that... I don't remember... anything." She swallowed, this next one being the biggest reason why she really felt so confused. "I don't even know who I am."

Troy's eyes opened wide, his heart dropping in his chest. "Oh..." He took in a sharp breath. "I really need to get a doctor if you can't..." He felt tears burn at his eyes and blinked them away, "remember. That could be because of your head wound... a side affect. I need to get a doctor. They need to examine you, okay? Can you understand that?" he asked, standing up.

He also needed to breathe. The idea that Gabriella didn't remember him, and might never remember him, was tearing a hole in his chest so big he could barely breathe.

She nodded, turning her head back to look at her hands. "I understand." Looking back up at him, s asked slowly. "But we can... talk after?"

Troy nodded. "About anything. Everything. Whatever you want. Promise."

And with that, he walked out of the room to find her doctor. Dr. Hodgens was at the nurses' station entering some information into the computer. When Troy saw her, he wasted no time telling her what had happened.

"Gabriella's up. She's awake. She doesn't remember anything, but she's awake."

Dr. Hodgens looked up at Troy Bolton as he told her about Ell- Gabriella waking up. It only took her a millisecond to process what he was telling her. Handing the chart she had been looking over to the nurse next to her, she pulled Gabriella's file out of the chart rack and headed with Mr. Bolton toward Gabriella's room. She walked in to the room and flipped the light switch on, putting the chart down on the bottom of the bed.

"Gabriella, my name is Dr. Savannah Hodgins. You can call me Van." She stepped closer to her, looking over her eyes, making sure they had adjusted well to the light. "Do you know where you are, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy before focusing on the doctor. "A hospital? Beyond that, I don't know."

Dr. Hodgins nodded her head, taking out the otoscope from her pocket. "I'm going to take a look at your eyes, make sure they're responding correctly to light stimuli." Gabriella nodded slightly and Van held the scope up to her eyes, watching the dilation. "How does your head feel?"

When doctor lowered her flashing light thing, Gabriella looked over at the guy who had been in the room when she woke up. He had come back with the doctor.

Gabriella answered the doctor, still looking at Troy. "He told me I had an accident..." She then turned her attention to the doctor. "That I was shot?"

Gabriella couldn't remember it. She couldn't even remember who he was, how was she supposed to remember what happened on the night he said this had happened? She remembered some things, but there were some things she just didn't know.

Van nodded her head, putting the otoscope away in her pocket and lifting her hands to Gabriella's head. "I'm going to take your bandage off and check your wound." Gabriella nodded slightly and Van undid the bandage, looking at the sensitive skin of the wound. "It's looking really good." Van smiled at her. "We'll let it get some air. I'll schedule an MRI and a CT Scan and be back in to check on you after we get the results. Then we'll have a better idea of what is going on in that delicate head of yours." Gabriella nodded slowly and Van smiled again. "I'm glad you're awake. I know your fiancé is and everyone else will be as well."

Fiancé? As in... man Gabriella was going to marry? She shook it off and forcibly returned the doctor's smile. "Thank you, doctor."

Still smiling, Van turning back toward Troy. "I will check in with you soon."

The doctor left the room, leaving Gabriella alone with the guy. She smiled softly over at him, a real smile, not the fake one she'd just given the doctor. She didn't think the doctor knew the smile was fake though. At least, she didn't seem to. But the smile she gave this guy was real.

"She didn't stay long, did she?" Gabriella slightly laughed, taking a deep breath. "You said we could talk..."

"Yeah..." Troy nodded, sitting on the chair next to her bed. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable and if she didn't remember him, his being that close might bother her. "Any and all questions you have for me I can answer. No problem. Lay them on me."

He seemed so sweet and caring. She felt bad that she didn't know who he was. "I think the biggest thing that is bothering me is ... I don't know who I am." She swallowed, inhaling slowly. "I mean, you called me Gabriella and Lily and that doctor called me Gabriella, but that just doesn't seem to... it's not feeling right. Lily, even though I'm not sure if it is my name either, feels more right to me. So, what's my name? Who am I?"

"Well, your name on paper is Gabriella Monte; however, your a famous singer so you have a stage name – Ella Leigh. Lily is my nickname for you. I've called you it since we were younger." He shrugged, smiling. "I'm sorry I confused you. I flip back and forth between Lily and Gabriella so often I don't even realize it. Oh, and your sister and others call you Bri. Your best friend and manager calls you G. So I guess you have quite a few different names you go by."

He laughed slightly. Part of him was still aching, but he was trying to keep it together for her. He didn't want to upset her. He was trying. It wasn't easy, but he was holding it together the best he could. None of the names he mentioned felt right except for Lily. She didn't know who her sister was or her manager or best friend, but she wasn't sure how Bri or G felt to her yet.

"I like Lily," she told him, smiling softly at him. She slowly inhaled, looking at him directly. "And I am sorry... but I... Don't know who you are." She did feel bad. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she was pretty sure it would.

"I know you don't know me.. and that's okay. It's not your fault. Just know I care very deeply for you and I'm willing to do anything you want or need. I will answer anything you ask with honesty and with the best knowledge I know. And I'm willing to go as fast or slow as you want. I guess what I'm saying is... I'm here for you." He shrugged again. "So anything else you wanna know, Lily?" he asked, calling her the name she said she liked.

Again she thought he was very sweet and he was very caring. "You didn't tell me your name." She didn't like not knowing things, and she was sure it wasn't easy on him, but she didn't know how else to go about things.

"Oh, right," he laughed slightly. "Troy. Troy Bolton." His laughter shifted to a soft smile. "Sorry, I have no idea why that didn't register with me. I guess I'm just use to you knowing. Again, that's not your fault. I just didn't think about it.."

He wasn't going to force who he was on her. Not till he was sure she was okay with me. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. Gabriella smiled, holding her hand out to him.

"Hello, Troy. I'm Lily... Something." She looked down at her hand and then back up tho him. "I'm sorry. That's what people do when they meet each other, right? Shake hands?"

Why did it seem so formal? But he lifted his hand anyway and she smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him, once on one cheek and then once on the other. Slowly pulling back, she looked into his eyes... They were... like the sea after a storm. They made her heart leap in her chest. Biting her lip, she pulled back, blushing.

"I don't know why I just did that..."

Troy sat back, trying to take in a breath that felt hitched in his throat. Clearing it, he smiling softly. "Well, you're Hispanic, and Hispanics are very loving people. Very touch feely. Don't feel bad." He finally got the breath cleared. "As for what you said, it's nice to meet you too, Lily." He laughed again slightly, smiling.

God she was beautiful and her being awake was the best feeling in the entire world. Even if she didn't remember him and didn't ever remember their lives together, she was awake and she was Gabriella. She was Lily. She still had that heartbreaking smile that tore at my heart like a knife. The one I was trying hard not to let me drown me. Gabriella reached out, taking his hand in hers again and giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here, Troy." She smiled softly at him again. "Thank you."

Troy looked down at her hand in his and back up at her face. "You're welcome... I should go call everyone... tell them your awake... but at the same time I know they'll all come running and probably overwhelm you so I'll wait." He smiled. "Your head feels okay, right?"

Gabriella nodded, reaching up with her free hand and tucking her hair back behind my ear. "My head is ..." She focused on it a little bit. She was still feeling disoriented, so she wasn't sure what she was feeling and what I wasn't. "I think it's alright. It doesn't hurt or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I feel like I've got some wires crossed or something. But, yeah, I think I'm alright."

"Great.." he said, moving slightly in his seat, putting his elbows on my knees, leaning forward some. "Anything you want to know about your old life? Well, not really an old life. More so a life you can't remember. Not an old one because you aren't reborn or anything... God, I'm rambling." He laughed. "This never happens to me... I'm just not sure what exactly to say."

He was cute. Really cute. He made her heart do funny things in her chest. She couldn't quite describe it. Crossing her arms over her breasts, she tried to think of something she wanted to know. She didn't know what she didn't know, so figuring out what she should know was difficult.

"I guess the beginning? How did we meet? You and me."

"Well, we met basically in diapers. You moved to Arizona. Albuquerque... and you were my neighbor. Our parents became friends and from there, we pretty much became inseparable. We met our other friends later on, but a group of us were really close in high school. Especially me, you, Chad, a friend of ours, Taylor, your best friend, we all went to the same schools forever. We were unbreakable, the four of us were pretty much the closest bunch in school... we also knew another girl.. but she's not really important anymore. She was for a long time, but..."

He let the subject of Sharpay trail off. He didn't need to bring her up right now. Not when her being pregnant was the reason why Gabriella had run away like she did. Sharpay wasn't going to go away quietly. He knew that much, if he knew her at all, she'd show up sooner or later and make things difficult. When Gabriella remembered, the the Sharpay shit was going to hit the fan again.

"I mean there was a period of time you and I didn't really speak but we've always been a part of each other's lives in one way or another..."

Gabriella was sure he wasn't trying to overwhelm her, but that was a lot of history packed into a few sentences. Letting it all process in her mind, she thought about all of it.

"I can't remember any of those names. I can't even picture faces." She frowned slightly, but didn't want to dwell on that. Looking back up at him, she asked, "You said there was a time when we didn't even speak to each other? Why's that?"

"Eh, a really long story, but the short version is you left to become an actress, became one, and I became a basketball player and now coach, and we sorta just didn't speak to one another."

Troy knew he was leaving out all of the damage that had piled between them because of those choices they both made, but he couldn't burden her with that now, not when she just woke up.

She narrowed her eyes on him, trying to think about it all. "So, you're some hot shot basketball coack and I'm some hot shot actress?" She tried to remember, but nothing was registering. "And... we're... together?"

Troy raised my eyebrow. "I never said we were together..."

At least he didn't think he did. Gabriella remembered the doctor calling him her fiance. It was him she was talking about, wasn't she?

"...but yeah... we are... I didn't want to tell you only because I didn't want to upset you or force myself on you, but yeah... we're even planning on getting married. Well, we were." He stood, moving closer to her. "We have... a daughter."

He supposed that since she knew we were together she could know about Tori. She didn't need to know about how she hid her, but she deserved to know about her. "Her name is Victoria. Tori. She's ten."

Gabriella's eyes widened. After all the things he was telling her, him saying she had a ... a daughter... that they share a daughter, was the most shocking thing he had said so far. She found it difficult to breathe.

"Troy... I don't know how to process that. All of this." She looked back up at him from where she had turned her head down to her hands. "It might be easier if you call whoever you said you were going to call."

Troy sighed. "Sure..." He stood, knowing he messed up. "You relax here. Try to rest. I'll go call the others. I'll be back." He turned, heading to the door, but stopped to look back at her. "I know you don't remember me.. but I'm really glad you're awake." He smiled at her and shut the door behind him to go make the calls.

Gabriella closed her eyes, resting back against the bed. She hated that she couldn't remember all he had told her. She hated that she couldn't remember a daughter he said she had. She couldn't remember any of it and she hated it more than anything.

Dominick looked up when Troy came running out of the room again, this time reaching for his phone.

"Troy, I have already called Temperance. André is bringing them down." He looked back at the door through the glass at Gabriella who looked like she was resting, but she wasn't asleep anymore, you could tell that. He was thankful for that. Turning back to Troy, he asked, "Is she alright?"

Troy stopped, putting his phone away and looking through the window at Gabriella. "She's as okay as she can be. She doesn't remember anyone. Not me... not Tori... you or anyone else. She doesn't remember her own name, but she seems okay, outside not remembering. I'm just grateful she's okay."

He remembered Taylor, after thinking he should call Chad, and pulled his phone out again. Taylor had been here almost as often as Troy had. He needed to call her and let her know Gabriella was finally awake.

"I don't know if and when she'll get her memory back, but you have to tread lightly with her. Too much is overwhelming. I know because I told her about Tori and she basically shut down."

Dominick nodded. "Sí. I think it would be best if I stayed out here for a while. I mean, I do not know if there is anything I would do to upset her, but I would not want to take the chance."

"Why do you think I'm out here?" Troy asked with a half chuckle. "I had no idea how to talk to her or what to say. I felt like all I was saying was wrong, so I just sorta took her suggestion about making the calls and ran out the door. I'm so happy she's awake but this is so strange I have no idea how to handle it."

"She does not remember anyone or anything?" Dominick lifted his hand to Troy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I can understand how that would upset you. What do you believe we can do to help her?"

"I guess just tell her stuff – little things – and try and help her remember. That's all I can think of, but don't force her to remember. You know?" Troy shrugged slightly. "We just need to offer our support to her and hope she takes it."

Dominick nodded, letting his hand fall down to his side. He did not feel best qualified to help. He was sure the three, maybe four people would be Troy, Taylor, Tempe and Victoria. Honestly, he hadn't even thought she would wake up at all, but she had proved him wrong.

"I believe that she will be alright, Dante." At least he did now.

Troy nodded. "I believe that too. It's just going to take time. That's all." He smiled at Dominick and looked back through the glass. "Just a little bit of time. I think I'm going to leave her for a bit. Give her some space. Tori and Tempe should be here soon and she doesn't need all of us in her face. I'm going to head down the street and get some coffee. If she asks for me tell her I promise I'll be back."

Troy turned and headed for the elevator. Dominick didn't think that Troy would leave her, not more than he already had, but he figured he didn't want to upset her, and from the sounds of it, he already had. He hadn't wanted to, but Dominick don't think Troy knew how to handle things with Gabriella right now. Dominick didn't really know how to handle Temperance most of the time either. Something about those Montez sisters, he supposed.


	41. Butterflies

Chad threw his pants, shirt and shoes on when Taylor yelled at him. Pepper was awake. Troy called Taylor and told her that she was awake. When she said jump, I hopped, skipped and jumped, grabbing my wallet, stuffing it and my phone into my jeans pocket, throwing my jacket over my shoulders. Taylor's mother was in town helping out with the baby because of all the stress, so they told her where they were going and left. It didn't take us that long to get to the hospital.

Once we had parked, he pulled out my phone to give Troy a call. He had texted him, telling him he was down the street at the café. Sliding his phone back in his pocket, he called out to Taylor who was already heading toward the hospital doors.

"Go on ahead, Taylor. Troy is at the café. I'm gonna head down there with him."

She stopped, even though all she wanted to do was get up to Gabriella's room. "What the hell? Why isn't he upstairs with Gabriella?"

Chad shook his head. "I don't know. Just go on. I'll go get him and we'll meet you up there."

Taylor turned, waving her hand dismissively. "Whatever. Just go get that boy! Tell him he should have kept his ass put! Gabriella needs him!"

Shaking his head, he headed off down the street and to the café. Coming inside, Chad saw Troy sitting at a booth. The hostess asked if she could help Chad and he pointed to Troy, telling her he was meeting him. She nodded and let him go in and sit down. Sitting down across from Troy at the booth, Chad let out a heavy breath.

"Ok, so why are you here and not over at the hospital with Pepper?"

Troy took a sip of his coffee, setting the mug down. "Because she deserves space. She doesn't know me, or love me, or even care who I am. I can't force myself on her. Small doses, fine, but I already pushed her, telling her that we were together and that we had a daughter. She basically shut down when I told her. She told me to go make my calls so I did and gave her some breathing room. Is that so bad? I mean is it a capital crime?"

Troy may have been snapping at him, but he already felt guilty about it. "She doesn't know me and I wanna give her space. That's all. She has that right. She just woke up she doesn't need me hovering over her. She needs time to breathe. Besides, if you're here, Taylor's already there. Either way, she doesn't need me breathing down her neck too."

Chad shook his head, ordering a coffee from the waitress as she came over before turning his head back to Troy. He never in a million years thought she would wake up not remembering everything. That's what Troy was telling him, right? She woke up and she doesn't have any idea who anyone was. It was a lot for Chad to take in, but he knew that if he let Troy know that he couldn't wrap his head around it, it would just be more stress on him. Chad could handle it.

"No. I mean, yes, she does." Sighing heavily, he continued. "I mean, I wouldn't look at it as breathing down her neck. She's the woman you love. You need her in your life and right now, Pepper needs you more than she probably ever has." He leaned back in the booth. "All I know is if this was Taylor in Pepper's position, God and Heaven forbid, I would never leave her for a moment. Never."

"You know, Chad, I'm not you," Troy groaned, truly irritated. But in all honesty, it wasn't just with Chad, but just with the situation. "She needs space. I want to be the person she turns too. You don't understand do you? She doesn't know me, not even a little, and as a stranger crowding her will only push her away. I'm sorry I'm not handling it your way, but I didn't realize I had to, and I sure as hell didn't think you'd fucking sit there and judge my actions and try to fucking bitch at me for doing shit a different way!"

Troy snapped loudly, making the people around them stare. He let go of an angry breath, trying to keep calm. "I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm stressed out. I apologize." He knew it was a dick move, but he didn't like how Chad was judging him when he already felt shitty as it was. He felt like he was making the right choice even if he didn't.

"Uh..." Chad shook my dreadlocked head, leaning back forward. "No. You know what? You're right. No need to apologize. You know Pepper the best, and you're right, we're not the same. We don't handle anything the same. If you think this is the best way to handle things, then that's the way they should be handled."

Chad knew he'd never leave Taylor alone, because he didn't want her to think he turned his back on her later when she did remember, but Chad wasn't going to say that out loud, not when Troy was already upset as it was. "I won't give you any more advice. I'm the one who should be sorry. I couldn't begin to understand what you're going through right now."

"Don't be. You just don't get the way I feel because you aren't in my shoes. I'm sorry I snapped, but I've been holding all this anger in forever. I wish like hell I could find the bastard who took her from me. She's here, you know, sitting in front of me, finally awake, but she's not her. And I have all this guilt because I was terrible to her. I was the reason she was in that place in the first place. The reason she left. The reason she walked in that store and got shot at. Me. Nobody else, and I have to live with that and I have to live with memories she doesn't have, memories she may never have." He took a long sip of of his coffee, emptying it. "I have to live with all of this and I have to learn how to tread lightly with her, to not upset her, because she may never remember me and I don't want her to run away forever. Especially not away from Tori."

Yes, he was worried about Tori, but he didn't know how he'd ever live without her. She was his soul mate, his soul mate that he had had to live without for ten long years, and now they had been separated again for the second time due to choices one of them had made. He knew it was his fault shew as laying in that bed. If he never would have fucked Sharpay like he had when she told him about Tori, they wouldn't be in this position and Lily wouldn't be laying in that bed not knowing who she was.

"I don't know what I'd do in your shoes, man. I'm sorry." Chad leaned back again as the waitress sat down his coffee, turning to ask Troy if he'd like a refill or anything else.

"Yes, please. That's all." Troy told the waitress and she poured him another glass before walking off. Troy looked back at Troy. "Don't be sorry. No need." Troy took a slow sip. "How are things on your end?" He needed the subject changed so he changed it.

Chad nodded. "It's been tough these last few weeks," he was honest with him, but he wasn't going to actually come out and say it was because Pepper was in the hospital. "Taylor's had a tough time dealing with things, but I've been right there for her. She told me last night that no matter what I'll always be her number one."

Troy forced a smile. "Of course you are. It's Troy and Gabriella and Taylor and Chad always." I laughed, trying to push past the gut wrenching feeling he had because his connection with Gabriella was messed up right now. "You know how people make up those... shipper names for celebs when they're together. Like Brangelina? What if we're..." He thought for a moment. "Ummm... Troyella and Tad? Soul mates for life." I laughed, feeling it a little more and taking a sip of his coffee. It felt good to laugh. "We should probably head over to the hospital soon. I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

Chad nodded his head, still laughing from what he said about their celebrity couple names, he almost choked on his coffee. He loved the names. They were perfect, actually. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Yeah. Sure. Anytime you want to go."

Troy stood up, tossing some money down, and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go." He walked to the door with Chad and headed down the street to the hospital.

"How is she, man? I mean, aside from not remembering things?"

"She seemed okay physically and the doctor said she seemed okay but they were doing tests. She's okay. She seems confused, which she would be, considering she has no idea who she is, but she's okay."

Troy hoped so anyway. He hoped he wasn't talking out of his ass. They headed inside the building, over to the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor.

* * *

Taylor was grateful Troy had given the hospital instructions to let her in. She wasn't family and she wouldn't be allowed in if she wasn't, despite being her best friend and her manager. She came up to the room, smiling at Dominick when he turned his head toward her. He looked tired, but she was grateful he was here, doing his job.

"Hey..." She rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to go in and say hi.."

Dominick nodded and let her walk in. She stepped inside the room and Dominick shut the door behind her.

"Gabriella?" she asked, letting go of a very slow breath. "How... are you?" she asked, slowly.

Gabriella looked over at the girl who had just walked into the room from where she had been looking toward the window. She called her Gabriella, seeming to know her, not like the nurses who had been in to see her or the psychologist who came in to introduce herself. The medical staff seemed to come and go so quickly around there.

"I'm alright. A little... everything's a little confusing to me. I guess Troy told you. Taylor, is it?"

Taylor nodded slowly sank into the chair beside the bed, staring at her. "You really don't remember anything?"

Gabriella shook her head gently, giving her a soft smile. "No, I am sorry. I don't." Gabriella looked at her more closely, hoping to remember, but she didn't. She didn't remember anything. "Troy said you called me G, I guess for Gabriella." She shook her head again, looking down at her lap. "Not even that, that name seemed familiar to me. I don't remember my life." Looking back up, she rolled her shoulders slightly in a shrug. "I don't remember my life, people, places I've been, anything like that. A psychologist was in here earlier, she said that is normal for head trauma victims. It could be temporary and last a few days, or a few weeks, but they can't be completely sure until they can run some tests." She was being matter of fact with Taylor because she didn't know what else to do or say.

"Oh... well, hopefully it doesn't last forever. Not that I won't love you or anything.." Taylor took a deep breath, calming herself. "Okay I'm going to stop because I'm talking out of my ass and I don't think it will do much good. I bet you got people walking around you like they're on egg shells right?"

Gabriella nodded her head a little and Taylor shook her head.

"I won't do that with you. I'll be myself." She stood up, taking Gabriella's hand and shaking it. "I'm Taylor McKessie-Danforth, your best friend and manager, and we've known each other since you moved to Albuquerque, but neither of us remember that, so I say we've known each other forever." Sh let her hand go. "We've pretty much been so close we just call each other sisters. So, it's nice to meet you, G, which is what I call you, and you call me Tay. So even if you don't know me, it's nice to meet you." She smiled, sitting back down.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tay," Gabriella said, using the name she said she called her. It seemed easy enough and seemed comfortable enough to call her that. Gabriella didn't see calling her Taylor. That didn't seem comfortable. "Thank you for not walking on egg shells with me. I'd rather you just act like nothing was wrong with me. I'm still me... I think. I'd like you to talk to me like you always did and act with me like you always do."

"Is there things you wanted to know?" Taylor asked, trying not cry, but a tear slid down her cheek. "Sorry, I'm just... You have no idea how bad I wanted you to wake up. How terrible I've felt about you... about this... about you being here. I begged for this moment. It's a lot not to just toss my arms around you and thank heaven above for such a miracle. I won't but still..." Taylor couldn't help but smile brightly.

Gabriella sat up a little, smiling for her. "You can hug me. I want to go about my life like nothing is wrong with me. Whether I've forgotten things that I may never remember or if they come back to me, I don't want it to keep me from living my life or from people living their lives around me." She lifted her arms. "We can hug."

"Really?" Taylor asked with tear-filled eyes. She moved forward, hugging Gabriella tightly, but not too tight that she hurt her. She hugged her forever it seemed before pulling back and looking at her. "I'm so glad you're awake and okay. Even if you don't remember, at least your alive and here and looking at me." She wiped her face dry. "I love you, G."

Gabriella smiled at her, softly, but she smiled. She couldn't tell her she loved her, but Gabriella was sure she did, and maybe telling her that much would make her feel better. "I don't remember loving you, but I know that if we're as close as you and Troy say we are, I love you." Gabriella gave her an apologetic smile. "Ummm, Troy was here when I woke up. He told me we have a daughter. I could tell that talking about things with me made him nervous, and I kinda felt bad. I don't want any of you guys that he said is my family and close friends to feel anything but normal with me. But... he said that I... that he and I have a daughter... I feel bad that I don't know any of you, but I don't even know how to be a mother. I don't know if you'd know how, but... Do you... think you could help me?"

"I could help you," Taylor said, smiling softly, nodding. "I haven't been a mother that long. Regina's only a few months old, but I'm willing to help anyway I can." She smiled brightly. "You're my sister. Sisters help each other."

Gabriella smiled, really grateful because she really didn't know any about being a mother. "And what about my parents? Where are they? I haven't heard anything about them? Do you think someone should call them? Tell them I'm alright or something?" Gabriella was actually surprised that they weren't here like Troy was, or gotten here as quickly as Taylor.

"Your parents are losers," Taylor didn't hold back. She said she wasn't going to walk on eggshells with her and she meant it. "They aren't here because they're a waste of skin. But the truth of the matter is they're dead. Truth be told though, they haven't been parents to you ever. Troy's parents are really your parents and I'm sure they'll be here soon. They've been at your house taking care of your sister and Tori." Taylor smiled brightly. "Tori's your daughter, but I'm sure Troy told you that already."

Gabriella shook her head softly. "Actually, he didn't. I mean... He started talking about her and I have to admit that it made me feel a little nervous. He might have caught onto how I was feeling and he left."

The door opened and Troy came back in followed by a man with long braids in his hair. Gabriella supposed this was Chad, considering Troy had mentioned the four of them. He looked like he could be Taylor's husband. Taylor stood up, walking over and taking Chad's hand.

"We'll go now, sweetie," Taylor told her, wiping a few more tears away. "We'll be back tomorrow. Get your rest."

Gabriella smiled, nodding her head softly. "Thank you for coming, Tay."Taylor smiled and turned to walk out of the room with Chad.

Chad called back, "Welcome back, Pepper. I'm glad you're up."

As they walked out of the door and Dominick closed the door behind him, Troy heard Taylor grumble at Chad for calling her Pepper. "She doesn't know who Pepper is, silly. Don't confuse her."

Troy smiled at Gabriella, still standing across the room from her. Gabriella hoped he was alright and he didn't feel like he had to walk on eggshells with her anymore.

"Hi." She sat up slightly in the bed more. "The psychologist came to talk to me. I can't believe how many questions she asked in the few short minutes she was here." She laughing a bit and patted the bed, asking, "Come sit with me... please."

"Sure," he said, walking over and taking a seat with her. "I hope you didn't mind but I haven't slept well in a long time so I ran down the street to get coffee. That doesn't upset you, right? You don't feel like I deserted you or anything, right?" He was worried slightly after what Chad said.

Gabriella shook her head slightly, a little confused. "No. I don't... I don't feel like that. I have no reason to be upset. Do you need to sleep? How long have I been out? Have you been with me the entire time? Is that why you haven't slept?"

"Ten days... and I haven't slept because my anxiety has been high. I've been worried about you. Sleeping doesn't come easy. That's not your fault. Honestly. I was so edgy I couldn't sleep. Don't worry about me."

Gabriella let her shoulders lift in a soft shrug. "Why shouldn't I? I mean, you said we are together, right? And we share a ... a daughter. Just because I can't remember things about my life, people and such doesn't mean I don't have feelings. It means a lot to me that you were here for me." She gave him a soft smile. "It means a lot that Tay came when she did too."

"I appreciate you worrying about me but I'm fine," he said honestly. He was now that she was awake. "You've been overloaded with enough today."

"I'm alright. I promise you." She smiled softly at him, tucking her hair behind my ear, giving a disgusted look. "Oh, my! My hair needs to be washed." She bit my lip, narrowing her eyes softly on him, feeling a little bit of a butterflyish feeling in her stomach. "Um... Do you think you could wash my hair for me? I don't know if I could do it. I don't know how bad my wound is, and I can't see it if I'm going to wash my hair..."

Troy's eyes opened wide, his heart doing it a flip at her question. He coughed, trying to find his voice. "Sure. I mean, I could call Taylor back, but sure, if you really..." he cleared his throat. "want to?"

The thought of seeing her naked, the way things were, her not remembering them being together and especially after what had happened last time they had been together. He had told her that Sharpay was pregnant with his child. It had been the reason she had run off. Troy hated himself for it. It's not as though he felt uncomfortable seeing her naked, but she didn't know what things were like between them and she didn't know about Sharpay. That was what made him feel uncomfortable.

Gabriella swallowed. Her heart was starting to beat a million miles a second, but she didn't know why. After all, if they were together, this shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?

"You're my... lover, right? We share a daughter. I don't see why you can't do it. And I really don't want to wait. It's really nasty. Ten days? That's a lot of nastiness."

"Sure."

Troy slid off the bed, pulling her covers back and lifting her up off the bed. He brought her cords along, knowing the nurse said they were set up for things like this and carried her toward the bathroom. Thankfully it was a tub so she could sit and not get too winded. He helped her on her feet and held her upright while he untied the ties of her hospital gown. Making sure she was standing up on her own, he turned and pulled the faucet in the tub onto warm water, letting the tub fill with water.

"Can you step in the tub? Or do you need my help?"

The butterflies kept flitting in her stomach, causing her to bite her lip more and more. She pulled the gown off and laid it on one of the towel bars, reaching forward for the bar for handicapped access into the tub.

"I may need a little help," she told him, feeling a little weak.

"Yeah," he told her, swallowing hard. Lifting her up some, her set her down in the water and smiling. "There you go." He turned and grabbed the soap to wash her up. "Okay, I can see the wound so I'm going to try and avoid it okay? Just relax and enjoy." He grabbed a plastic pink cup on the counter before scooping up some of the water, pouring it over her head to getting her hair wet. He was trying not to stare, but it was kinda hard, considering she had such a beautiful body.

Gabriella had to close my eyes so she didn't focus on his eyes and the way he was looking at her. She couldn't remember being naked in front of him – she didn't remember him – so how could she ever remember being naked with him? But she knew she had to have been at least once, considering they had a baby. A daughter. Swallowing, she thought they could talk about her. It would keep her mind off the way her stomach was feeling.

"Can you," she spike quietly, taking a deep breath to try to steady herself, "tell me about... Tori? Is that her name? Our daughter?"

"I sure can," he said, smiling, putting a little bit of shampoo onn her head, gently scrubbing it in. "Her name is Victoria and we call her Tori. She's smart. Sassy. She loves sports. Especially basketball. She's not a huge fan of girly things. She likes them, but she much prefers getting dirty. She's got a mouth on her. Sometimes I think she needs a bar of soap to munch on.." They both laughed a little. "She's beautiful. My eyes. Your hair. My smile. She's perfect. And she loves us. She misses you." She had been angry at her mama but she did miss her. All the time. "Oh, and she likes stuffed animals. She got that from you. It's the only thing about her girly."

Gabriella smiled up at him, reaching out her hand to touch him softly, even though it was wet. "Do you think... I'd like to meet her." Biting her lip, she thought out loud. "But I don't want her to see me all hospital-ed up... Do you think you could... I just don't want to scare her?"

Troy shook his head. "You won't scare her. She's on her way right now. With your sister. You won't scare her."

He smiled, putting her hand down in the water. He didn't want to explain to her what her touching him did to him, how it made him feel. He wasn't taking a chance with her, not when she just woke up and he knew sometimes he couldn't control myself. He lifted the water, washing the shampoo out and grabbed the conditioner. He was sure she could use some, dumping some in his hand before massaging it gently onto her head.

Gabriella still had the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, and she didn't think they'd go away, not while she was like this in front of him, but that was alright. She kinda liked the feeling. "Thank you, Troy... Can you... uh, make sure I don't mess up? Like, make sure I don't say anything stupid that _would _scare her. I want to be the mama she knows, not someone who doesn't know anything." She bit her lip, taking a breath. "But... uh, is it bad, lying to her, telling her I'm alright if I'm not really?"

"Yes. Trust me. I learned the hard way lying to Tori is a horrible idea. We need to be honest with her. She'd be mad if she found out someday we were lying, but I'll help guide you some if you want?" He dumped the cup over her head, rinsing the conditioner out before handing her the soap. "Here. Would you like to clean yourself?"

She nodded, taking the bar from him, but looking at it strangely. "I ... I don't think I like bar soap." She looked up at him, lifting her shoulders in a soft shrug. "I know I don't have the option here, but... do I use body wash or something like that? And a ... oh, what are they called, those little frilly things... mesh type things. Oh, I can't remember."

"A loofa I think is what it's called." He slightly chuckled. "And I don't think I've ever seen you use bar soap before, so yeah, I don't think you like it. You prefer body wash."

She sighed, starting to wash her body any how. This was way too frustrating for her, not remembering things. "I would like it if you'd guide me. I already asked Tay if she could help me, but we're Tori's parents, so you should be able to help me out as much or in a different way than they can, right?"

"I think you're probably right. And you can help me too, because even I need help every now and then." He told her, standing to wipe his hands on a towel.

Gabriella looked up at him quickly, her heart leaping in her chest. "Are you... Are you leaving?" She didn't want to be alone, but more importantly, she was sure she really didn't want him to leave.

"Huh? No. I'm just wiping my hands off and getting your towel ready for you. Don't worry." he said, smiling. "All done in there?"

She finished washing her body off, nodding up to him qnd reaching for the handicapped bar to pull herself up. She really was weak. Looking up at Troy, she pleaded to him with her eyes. "Help, please?"

Without saying a word, he took the few steps forward he needed to get to her, wrapping the towel around her and lifting her up, carrying her back in the room. He sat her down on the bed and went to grab a new gown where he had seen the nurse grab them, pulling one out of the drawer. Turning back to her, he handed it to her.

"Do you need help getting the gown on?" he asked, trying to ignore how beautiful her naked body was.

She looked up at him while she was drying off. "No... Well, maybe tying it." She handed him the towel. "Can you dry my hair?"

Troy nodded, sitting down on the bed next to her and taking the towel gently drying her hair off, letting the towel run softly through her dark curls. When he was satisfied it was nice and dry, handed the towel back to her and helped her tie the gown before pulling the covers back and helping her under them. "Tori and your sister should be here soon. Would you like to lay down and rest until they get here?"

Gabriella laid back down on the bed, looking back at him and taking a deep breath. "Troy... would you... nap with me? I know you're tired. You need your rest too."

Troy couldn't help but smile. "I never can say no to you."

He tossed her towel on the floor in the bathroom, flipped the light of and looked out at Dominick to make sure he was still there. He knew he would be, but he just had to make sure. Walking over to the bed, he laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he whispered against her damp curls, kissing her head. "You don't have any idea."

Gabriella couldn't begin to describe how happy that made her feel. She pulled his arms more around her, feeling safe and comfortable. "Make sure I wake back up. I don't want to sleep that long ever again."

"Promise." Troy vowed, closing his eyes as I hugged her more securely. "Never again."

It was odd. Even though she wasn't Gabriella, not really, this still felt right, more right than even when they weren't together. They could only go up from there. Gabriella closed her eyes,letting a soft yawn escape her lips before relaxing enough to fall asleep, even just for a little while. She may have been asleep for several days, but she still felt tired, so she wasn't going to fight it. Troy felt her relax more against his body, her breathing slowing. Before long, she was out which made it easier for Troy to fall asleep.


	42. Smiles and Happiness

Gabriella woke up to a little girl laying against her chest, fast asleep. Troy was there in the bed with them too. It was a small bed, but somehow the three of them managed to fit into it very easily. Gabriella looked up at Troy who was holding both of them in his arms. Gabriella didn't want to wake the little girl up.

"T...Tori?" she asked in a silent whisper.

Troy smiled, nodding his head and whispering back. "You were asleep when she got here, and she had been asleep when Dominick called your sister."

Gabriella looked around. "Where is my sister?"

Troy looked down at their daughter, softly running his fingers through her hair. "She wanted to let you rest. Dominick took her home. She'll be back in the morning."

Nodding her head, Gabriella looked over at the door. "Who is that?"

Troy looked over to the door. "That's Andre. He's not one of your guards. We hire him out from the Staples Center to give Dominick a break."

Gabriella looked back over at Troy. "Dominick is my bodyguard?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. You call him Nicky."

Shaking her head, Gabriella looked down at the little girl between them. "I don't remember."

"That's ok," Troy whispered, understanding that this had to be just as hard on her as it was on him. "Don't push yourself."

Gabriella smiled softly, lifting her hand to softly caress the little girl's face. "She looks like you."

Troy let a soft laugh escape his mouth, shaking his head. "I think she looks mostly like you. She's got my eyes though."

Gabriella couldn't see her eyes though. The little girl was out like a light nestled between her parents. She really couldn't believe she was a mother, let alone to someone so perfect. But then she looked up at Troy, smiling softly again. He seemed to be perfect. It was no wonder she turned out as perfect as she looked.

"What?" he asked slowly, afraid to wish she was remembering something.

"She's just so perfect."

Troy nodded, that disappointment registering with him again, the same disappointment he feels just knowing she doesn't know anything. "She is. Like her mother."

Closing her eyes, Gabriella wiped away a soft tear. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, Troy. I don't know how to be a mother."

Slowly reaching across to her, Troy softly brushed her face a little drier from the tears. "I promised I would help you, baby, and I will."

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. She didn't know how she could feel so comfortable with someone she didn't even know. He called her baby and it made her feel so safe and so protected. Even in her uncertainty, she knew she could trust him. She didn't understand it, but she wasn't going to question it. It just felt right.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything, Troy. I really am."

"Shhh," he whispered gently, tucking her hair softly behind her ear. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. This isn't your fault. None of it."

"Can you... um..." She didn't want to know this, but she had to know. "Can you tell me what happened? You said I was... you said I was shot?"

Troy hadn't been there, but he did wish he had been. He would have gladly taken that bullet for him. It had been all over the news. He'd seen the store's video surveillance of what had happened. He knew exactly what had happened, from the moment Gabriella walked in from the time the paramedics wheeled her out on the stretcher. He couldn't help but watch, no matter how painful it was. He wished several times that he would have been there to take the bullet for her. He would, a million times over, he would.

"You... uh, were at the grocery store," he told her quietly. "A man came in, demanding money. He shot the cashier. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You weren't his target."

He knew the man had said he was sorry, he could hear it on the tape, but that didn't change how he felt about the man. If he was sorry, he wouldn't have shot Gabriella. There was no excuse for it. There was no excuse for what had happened. He almost took away the most important thing in Troy's life, and he knew he could never forgive him for that. He would never forgive him for that. And if he ever found out who he was, if the police ever found him, the man was gonna wish he never walked into that store that night.

Gabriella didn't want to know anymore. It was all too much for her, and she could tell that Troy didn't like telling her what had happened, so she didn't want him to continue. She knew enough.

"I'm tired, Troy," she yawned, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe how tired she was, especially considering she had been sleeping for so long, but she was.

Troy nodded. He had asked Dr. Hodgens about that earlier, and she said it was to be expected, so he understood. "Don't worry about it. Just sleep. Tori and I will be here when you wake up. Just rest."

Gabriella smiled, nodding softly, looking up at him. "Thank you, Troy. Thank you so much. For everything."

Shaking his head, he smiled, softly running his fingers through her hair. "You're welcome, Lily."

With the smile still on her face, she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to... her family. This just felt right to her. She didn't know them, but it just felt right to be like this with them. She felt like this was the way things were supposed to be. She fell asleep with the smile on her face. She was happy. Even if she didn't know who she was or who they were, she was happy.


	43. I Win!

De Aquila had paid off a nurse at the hospital to call him the very second Troy left Ella alone and she had come through, calling him early in the morning, which was a good thing because it was cutting it close and Ella would be out of the hospital soon, before Julian could even talk to her.

But he could today, so that's all that mattered. He took a deep breath, glancing in Ella's room, smiling softly when he saw her sitting up. She was even more beautiful than before. She... was... God, she was perfect. It's why Bolton didn't deserve her. He was the reason she wasn't perfect anymore. She was perfect before he showed back up - and now she was going to get better. Especially since Julian knew she had no idea who she was, who Bolton was.

He pushed the door open, stopping there in the doorway and smiling softly. "Ella, my beautiful girl, I've been waiting to see those beautiful brown eyes and here they are.."

He was going to act as if he had no idea her memory was gone. Shutting the door, he walked over and hugged her tightly before sitting on the bed next to her.

"I would have come sooner but I was out of the country and nobody told me... not a single soul called. You think they would. We are getting married, my beautiful pet! I'm so happy you're okay. When I heard you were shot - oh, my heart, it broke!"

Julian grabbed her face, smiling softly at her. He knew she thought she was with Bolton, but Julian was going to convince her otherwise.

Gabriella was glad to be going home. She didn't know where home was or what it looked like, but she was glad to be leaving the hospital. Troy had brought Tori around a few times, and she had told Gabriella how excited she was she was coming home. Gabriella tried to act excited too, but she was too nervous she wasn't going to be a good enough mother for her.

Gabriella had been in the bed, looking out the window. Troy hadn't left that long ago, and one of the nurses had been in to help give her a bath, which was awkward to say the least. She much preferred Troy helping me with her baths, but he wasn't around, and Gabriella wanted to be all ready to go by the time Troy got back.

The nurse had helped her dress in a lavender dress that Troy had left for her and she had even helped do her hair and makeup. Gabriella had told her she didn't have to, but she insisted she help me. She had been alone in the room for about 5 minutes when the door opened and a man walked in. He sat down on the bed, hugging her and she was confused beyond belief.

"Ummm," she started slowly, pulling back more from him. "I don't... I don't know know who you are." Shelooked at the door, hoping Troy would get back soon before looking back at the man. "My name is Gabriella, not Ella. And you are?" She didn't know why she was asking who he was when he didn't know her name and she didn't know him, but she asked anyway.

Julian scrunched up his face, his eyes wide. "Ella. Ella Leigh. That's your stage name. I just..." He rubbed my face, standing up. "You don't... remember me?"

He put his hand to his chest, closing his eyes. He was going to play this up, act just like the concerned husband. In reality, the fact she didn't remember was a good thing for him. He opened his eyes, stepping forward toward her again.

"I'm your fiancé, Julian... Nobody told you about me? I can't believe you don't remember me.."

Gabriella shook her head... "I... ummm... My fiancé?" She shook her head more, feeling a little uneasy. "Ummm, Troy Bolton is my..." She shook her head again. "My fiancé?"

Her head felt like it was spinning around like - she didn't know - a carousel, is that what those things are called? She couldn't remember ever being on one and wasn't completely sure that's what they were called, but she couldn't help but feel like that was the right comparison.

"I don't... really?"

"What?" he said quickly, sitting back on the bed with her. "Troy... he's not... no.. Troy is my coach. You dated a while back. He never got over you. You told him it was over and he never took no for an answer. You had to run away from home because he wouldn't stop. And a few months ago at your high school reunion he was there and he went crazy on you and me, and ever since then he's been bothering you again. He's obsessed with you."

Gabriella looked down at her hands that were wringing each other tightly. She didn't know whether or not to believe this man or not, but he seemed sincere. He seemed genuinely upset that no one had told him about her. Maybe he was telling her the truth. Looking up at him, she swallowed softly.

"I'm... I'm sorry no one told you about me. I'm alright though."

Julian reached my hand up, gently touching her cheek. "I'm so glad you are. I would've died without you."

He sighed, pulling his wallet from his pocket, flipping it open and showing her the picture of the two fo them kissing at the Santa Monica Pier from a few month ago. "See, I know this isn't much but this... is us... a few months ago at the pier. We had a picnic and took a long walk. It's right after you said you'd marry me. You don't remember any of this? You really think you are marrying Troy?"

Gabriella nodded slowly. "Well... He said we were together. We have a daughter together."

She took the wallet out of his hand, looking at the picture. It was them. This man... Julian and her. She swallowed, looking back up at him.

"We're... we're getting married?"

It was a lot to take in, but Troy had never shown her pictures of him and her. Maybe Julian was telling me the truth. She gave him a soft smile, but then looked down at her hand and back up at him.

"Why don't I have a ring?"

"Because it didn't fit. We were getting it fitted for you. The one I bought was too big for your pretty finger." He smiled. "As for Troy and his daughter, the little girl has attachment to you because of Troy. He's so insane he's convinced the poor girl your her mother. You aren't." Julian shook his head. "I should have never left you alone! I knew better! This is all my fault!" Julian's face fell, his eyes sad.

Gabriella reached out, taking his hand. She could see how badly he was hurting. Pulling him closer to her, she smiled up at him.

"It's ok. You're here now." She smiled a little more brightly. "I'm cleared to go home... Did you... Can you take me home?"

Julian couldn't believe how easy this was. He lifted his head, his smile growing. "Yes! God yes!"

He kissed her lips gently. Thankful she had left a lot of her stuff at his place. It would be there when she got home and she'd never be wiser.

"Let me get the nurse with your release papers." He gave her a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Ella. I promise Troy will never bother you again!"

Gabriella smiled, nodding her head. He said I love you... But Gabriella couldn't say it back. She didn't know if she did. Maybe she could learn to love him. She thought she could learn to love Troy... and that actually seemed like it could come really easily to her, but could Julian really be right about him? She kept my her on her face.

"Alright. I'll be here. Not going any place."

"Good."

He smiled and walked out of the room and demanded for her release papers. It took a second, most were confused by him being the one to escort her out but gave it anyways. He turned, walking back into the room and handing her the clip board.

"Just sign this and we can go." He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the lady who brought in a wheel chair. "Thanks." He turned back to Ella, pushing the chair toward her. "Your chariot awaits, beautiful."

Gabriella bit her lip, having only signed a G. She didn't know how to spell Gabriella. She couldn't remember what Troy had said her last name was. So, she just signed a G, hoping that was good enough for them. Turning, she smoothed the skirt on her dress down and took Julian's hand to help her up. She turned slowly toward the seat, still kind of weak. She could walk on her own, but she still felt light headed when she did.

"I'm ready. Lets go."

"Yes, m'lady!"

He smiled, pushing her out of the room and toward the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited till the doors slid open and pushed her inside. Pressing the button for the ground floor, he watched as the doors shut, catching sight of Bolton walking toward Ella's empty room as the doors closed. Julian smirked. Just in the nick of time.

Gabriella looked up at Julian as the doors closed. "Can we get some real food. Something ... I don't know, pasta, Italian, something like that? Something real? I'm starving." She knew it was morning and usually places only served breakfast at this time, but she didn't care.

"We can. I know this place by my house that serves lunch and dinner 24 hours a day." He kissed her head, pushing her out of the elevator as it opened. Once outside,he flagged down a taxi. Helping her stand, he wrapped an arm tight around her waist and helped her into the car before running around and getting in on the other end, shutting his door and telling the driver where to go.

* * *

Troy came off the elevator, carrying two coffees and a bag of donuts toward Gabriella's room. However when he came to an empty room, even the guard gone, his heart dropped. "Gabriella?" Did she have some sort of set back? Tests that Troy didn't know about? He turned quickly and stopped a nurse.

"Where's Gabriella?"

She glance at the empty room and raised her eyebrow. "She's gone. I thought you knew. She signed her release papers and everything."

Troy felt sick to his stomach and had to set down the stuff because it was trembling in his fingers. He was scared of this - of her running and having no clue who she was.

"Where.. where's her guard?"

The nurse shrugged. "I thought the man who asked for her release papers was her guard."

Troy took in a shaky breath. At least she wasn't alone. However when André came out of the elevator, stopping in mid munch on a bagel, Troy knew something was wrong.

"You're here..." Troy said slowly. "Where the fuck is Gabriella?!"

André's eyes widened. "I.."

Troy growled in anger, pulling out his phone to call Dominick. "You fucking idiot!" Troy yelled at the guard. "What does 24-hour watch mean to your stupid ass?!"

He lowered his head, not saying a word. Troy turned his back to the idiot and waited for Dominick to answer.

Dominick parked his jeep and ran into the hospital, taking the stairs instead of the elevator coming up to the floor Gabriella was on and running out of the stair well and down the hall toward her room. Troy looked pissed and André wasn't in sight, and as Dominick got closer to the room, he noticed Gabriella wasn't in the room.

"Troy... Everything alright?"

"No it's not!" Troy grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I told André to go home because he was a waste of skin! A fucking bag of stupid bones! I leave to go shower and get Gabriella and myself breakfast and the idiot is gone when I get back! And guess who ELSE was gone?! Gabriella! She doesn't fucking know who she is! Some guy walked in here and took her out of here! Probably feeding her some bullshit lie! And now I have no fucking idea where she is!"

Dominick knew André was upset, and Dominick was still trying to get his head around the fact that André had left his post and that Gabriella was now gone. They had all trusted him more than that. But Troy was right. It was Dominick's job to protect Gabriella, and he should care more about her than to let someone else watch over her.

"I will find her, Troy."

It was the least he could do since it was his fault she was gone. He had to think about who would even have reason to come in here and take Gabriella.

"Okay... sorry. I'm on edge. I don't blame you.. anymore than I blame myself. I blame André and I don't want him to watch her ever again. Okay? I know I'm not your boss per se but André stays away." Troy scrubbed my face, stopping the nurse. "What did this man look like?"

She held the chart against her chest. "Eh, tall, handsome, dark skin, dark hair, hispanic, I presume, dark eyes. He gave me the creeps slightly, had an air about him."

Troy's eyes grew dark and he looked over to Dominick. "De Aquila. It has to be him."

Dominick nodded. "Who else could it be?" He took a step back. "We can take my car if you want? Go get her back. I have no doubt you are right and that he has lied to her to take advantage of her. After the way she left things with him."

"Yes! Let's go." Troy headed for the elevator as fast as his feet could go. "I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill him!" he hissed as they stepped in the elevator. "It's one thing to fuck with my job, but for him to fuck with Gabriella, to take advantage of how she's feeling, I will fucking murder him. I swear it."

De Aquila had gone to the association and brought up his _concerns _to them about Troy not being dedicated to his job, and oddly enough they had listenened to him. Troy was on administrative leave until they could have a hearing to determine if he should continue on as player/coach. Chad had taken over all responsibilities of coach and assured Troy that nothing would keep him from finishing out the season with him, and even then some. Troy appreciated his support, but right now none of that mattered. De Aquila had taken Gabriella from him, and he was seeing red.

Dominick understood how Troy was feeling. He and Temperance hadn't been together that long, but if anyone ever did anything to her... Dominick closed his eyes as they stepped into the elevator

"We will get her back, Troy. I promise you."

And they would. Dominick had let both of them down and he wasn't going to rest until she was home with Troy where she belongs.

"I trust you, Dominick."

When the elevator doors _slowly _opened, Troy moved quickly out to the parking garage with him. They went straight to his car and left to go to Luis' place. He was going to kill the bastard with his bare hands.

Dominick hopped in my jeep after using the remote to unlock the doors so Troy could get in the passenger side. Dominick slid the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot heading to De Aquila's place. He'd been there before when Gabriella had been with him, so he knew how to get there.

* * *

Savannah Hodgens looked at the blood work again she had drawn up earlier that day. Something had been bugging her all day that she had missed something. She had no clue what it could be. Sitting back in the seat at her desk, she looked over the information. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning. How could she have missed that? Standing, she took the paperwork with her, running to the elevator to head down to the fourth floor. Gabriella Montez should know she's pregnant. Even if she can't remember how she got pregnant, she still needed to know she was going to have a baby.

* * *

"Troy, I should have been at the hospital. I am sorry I was not. I swear to you, I would not have let De Aquila take her. I swear it."

"I believe you." Troy told him, staring out the window, his jaw locked in anger. "Don't worry about it. Just get me to that fucker's place."

Dominick nodded, driving in silence the rest of the way. It wasn't far. He parked in front of the building and got out with Troy. Dominick knew the doorman., his name was Esteban.

"We need to see Julian De Aquila, Esteban. Let us up."

Dominick wasn't asking nicely like he usually would. They had to get Gabriella back and the sooner the better. There was no telling what that man was going to do with her.

"Julian De Aquila is not here, Cavallari."

Dominck blinked, shaking his head. "What? He's not?" He looked over at Troy and back at Esteban.

"I haven't seen him since he left a few hours ago."

Now what? Domincik turned to look at Troy. "You have his number?" Dominick had it when she was with him, but he hadn't needed it anymore, so he had deleted it, but Troy was his coach, so he could have it.

"No. Is there any place Gabriella would love to go? Like with him? Or anything you can remember?"

Dominick shook my head and they headed back to his landrover. "I don't know. She loved all the shops around here, and De Aquila would go with her occasionally. I guess there's Luigi's. Italian restaurant around the corner?"

Dominick shrugged. He really didn't know. They liked to keep a low profile when they were together, so there wasn't a whole lot of places they really went together.

"We'll start there and go to every single place you can think of." Habit was what was going to lead me to De Aquila and Gabriella, Troy was sure of it.

Dominick pulled the car down the road and around the corner, parking in the parking lot around behind the building. Getting out, he headed with Troy inside the restaurant. "They usually sat in a table in the back."

* * *

"So... Can you tell me about myself? I don't... I don't know a lot, and if what you're saying is true, what everyone has told me has probably been a lie."

"Everyone?" Julian asked, taking one of her hands in his. "What do you mean everyone?" he kissed the top of her hand. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Temperance... she's my... my sister? And Taylor? She's my manager and best friend? And then there was Chad, who, I'm really not sure who he is. I think he's married to Taylor. And there's Dominick, who I think is some sort of bodyguard or something. I don't really know, but he was always standing outside my door. Him and some guy named Andy? Andrew?" She shook her head. "And then there's Troy and Tori. And you said she's not mine?" She kinda looked like her, or how she saw herself in the mirror, but that could just be her mind playing tricks on her. "Why would I have a bodyguard outside my door?"

"Jesus, I can't believe those people." Julian muttered, sighing heavily. "When you were in high school you left. Your family, everyone hated you for it. They were mean to you and when you got famous they wanted a hand in the pot. They bugged you for a job, and you were nice enough to give Taylor a position, but you told her not to speak to you that you weren't friends anymore because they made their choice years ago. Chad is married to Taylor. He's Troy's assistant coach as well. Then Dominick is your bodyguard, but he's an ass to you too. I told him I was going to fire him the second I got home from my trip. You're an actress but you were retiring soon so we could get married and start a family. I can't believe they all took advantage of you when I was gone! I just can't believe this! Demons! The whole lot of them! They want your money so they're fine with a crazy man getting his hands on you. Bastards."

Gabriella turned her head down, looking at her hand in his. She supposed what he was saying was true. It did kind of make sense, but when he said family, her stomach did this weird turn. Did she even want a family? She didn't know how to be a mother, and She knew being a mother to Tori would have been difficult, that's why I had asked Taylor and Troy to help her. But she didn't need their help, not if what Julian said was true.

"I guess I have no need for what I do anymore anyway, considering I don't remember." She looked back up at him. "What is it you do?"

"I'm a star player for an NBA team. The LA Lakers." Julian smiled. "And you and I met a few years ago while you were working. You had a smile that lit up the entire room. I was smitten from the very second I saw you. You didn't want a relationship, after what happened with Troy, but we kept bumping into each other and you took it as fate and asked me out right then and there, well, I sorta bugged you and then you asked me out." Julian chuckled.

"We've been together ever since. We live together. We have since a few months after we started dating. I proposed not too long ago and our wedding was set for next month, but I got called away on family business and had to leave quickly and then I couldn't get home. God, I did everything imaginable, finally I had to hire a private jet. I'm sorry it took me so long." Lifting her hand, he kissed her knuckles. "I know you say you don't remember me, but I'll help you remember. I swear it. And I swear nobody will ever take advantage of you again."

Julian smiled softly, getting out of the car when they pulled up to the café. He helped her out, holding her in his arms to help her walk inside. Gabriella didn't feel altogether uncomfortable in Julian's arms. They didn't feel like Troy's arms, but she figured she'd get used to it. They walked into the café and the hostess walked up to them, looking them over weirdly.

"Ella? I thought you..." She paused briefly and then continued after looking at Julian. "I thought you died..."

Gabriella gave a smile, the best she could fake. "No. I'm still alive. Can we get a table?"

The hostess almost tripped over herself after looking at Julian again before grabbing two menus and turning back to them. "Follow me." She turned around and led them toward the back to a quiet corner table.

"We use to come here all the time," Julian told her. "Her name is Brittany. The waitress. She always takes care of us." Julian smiled, helping her sit at the table before sitting down next to her. "Two waters for now please. She needs something to drink."

Brittany nodded and scurried away, obviously overwhelmed with all of this. If she read the magazine rags she knew all about what was going on right now and how odd this scene was. Gabriella smiled, thanking him shortly for ordering the water. She did need something to drink. Picking up the menu, she looked across the table at him.

"What do I usually order?... I don't even know what would taste good."

"You order this," he said, opening the menu and pointing to number four. "The Chicken Alfredo. You said it reminded you of home." Julian smiled. "Do you think that sounds good?"

Gabriella's smile faded from her face. "No." She shook her head. "Nothing to remind me of anything like that. Something new please." She looked over the menu. "What about... Is the lasagna any good?"

"It's what I get every single time I come here. It's wonderful. Is there anything else you'd like? Soup? Salad?" Julian rubbed her arm. "I'm so glad you trust me. You must know in your heart somewhere that I love you more than anyone in this world ever could."

Smiling softly up at him, she bit her lip. She wasn't sure how much she did trust him, but he had a picture of the two of them together, and the hostess had called her Ella, just like he had. Maybe he was right. "I guess a salad? Italian dressing would be good."

Julian nodded, waving the waitress over. They ordered their food and she left the table in a hurry to go gossip, most likely. Julian took a sip of the water she left behind.

"What else would you like to know?"

Gabriella looked up at Julian, but her eyes immediately went behind him. "Troy..." He wasn't what she wanted to talk about, but he was there and he was coming straight toward the table. He didn't look happy. Gripping at the table cloth, she didn't know what to do or where to go.

Julian turned his head, his eyes following her line of sight. His shoulders tensed, his fingers curling in the napkin by his hand. There was a steak knife tucked in it. "Don't worry about him," Julian tried to soothe her, sliding out of his seat and reaching Troy before he got close. "Get out of here." Troy shoved Julian's hands, glaring hard at him.

"Do not touch me again or I'll kill you."

If Troy thought his threats scared Julian, even a little, he was wrong. "Don't bother her." Julian warned, pushing him again. "She doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Bullshit! What did you say to her?!" Troy growled, shoving him again.

Julian shoved back and Troy wasn't about to hold back any more. His fist went flying, colliding with the side of Julian's face. Julian tripped back, crashing into a table. It flipped over, sending him and everything on it to the floor. Troy reached down, grabbing his shirt and tugging him up only to hit him again.

"Dominick! Get her out of here!" Troy yelled, punching Julian again. Julian kneed Troy hard in the gut, sending him to the floor.

"Don't you touch her!" Julian yelled, punching Troy hard in the face. The room spun and dimmed around Troy a little but he was able to focus enough, kicking him in the side and jumping back on top of him, sending another hard fist to the jaw.

Gabriella screamed, standing up quickly and stepping back from the table as it crashed down. She held her head. It was really starting to hurt. The bodyguard ran over to me and she backed away from him, holding her hands up to him.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! No! Help! Help!"

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do, but s couldn't just let Troy and Julian beat each other up.

Dominick came up to Gabriella. She looked confused and scared. "It is ok, Gabriella. I am not going to hurt you. You can trust me. I am your friend."

She shook her head, backing away more from him.

"No," she said, stumbling backward. "No."

She looked like she was going to cry. She took another step back and started to fall. Dominick reached forward and pulled her into his arms. "I've got her, Troy!" She felt limp, and Dominick could tell she had passed out.

I went to send another fist into Julian's face but felt something tug oddly at my chest. Troy turned to look back at Gabriella, his heart dropping when he saw her, limp in Dominick's arms.

"Gabriella!"

Troy began to stand, but Julian bashed him in the back of the head with something and knocked him out cold. Julian stood, kicking Troy aside, walking over and snatching a knife off the ground that had been in the napkin.

"Let her fucking go!" Julian snapped at the bodyguard, holding the knife up to him. "Give her to me!" Julian was not letting him leave with her. "You might wanna check on your friend and let me take my fiancée to the hospital!"

Dominick had promised Troy he would do anything to get Gabriella back, but he didn't know what to do at the moment. "Are you going to come at me with that knife while I am holding Gabriella in my arms?" He shook his head. "I highly doubt it. Now. We are going to go." Dominick didn't know how he was going to get Gabriella AND Troy out, especially with them both out cold, but he would figure it out.

"Can I get some help here?" he called out to the restaurant staff who was just standing around like lumps on logs. They didn't want to get involved, but they had two people passed out here, and Dominick was only one person. A man Dominick was sure he was the manager came over slowly to me to help him with Troy, leaning down to wake him. "Do not worry," Dominick told him. "This man will not do anything foolish."

"Fine, I have to do this the hard way I guess."

Julian said, putting the knife down and glancing around. He grabbed a bottle of wine off another table, smashing it hard at Dominick's head. Before he went down, Julian caught Gabriella and tossed the broken bottle, lifting her into his arms.

"I win," he smirked and headed toward the doors. He wasn't letting anyone take his spot in her life. He'd run to Mexico if he had to. "Tell the police they can find me down the street and I'll answer all and any questions," he yelled before walking out and flagging down a cab. One pulled over instantly and he got in and it driving away.


	44. Blue Hawaii

Troy woke up in a hospital bed, looking around the room. Had it all been a dream? Had he dreamt that Julian had come and taken Gabriella away from him. Once his eyes focused on the room around him, he realized he was the one who was the patient in the hospital bed, not Gabriella.

"Jesus! Thank God, man! You're awake!"

Troy looked over to see Chad standing and coming closer to him.

"What the hell happened?"

Troy shook his head, but finding quickly that it was a huge mistake. His head was pounding, but he couldn't let that stop him. He started pushing at the sheet and found the more he did the dizzier he got.

"Damn it! I have to get to Gabriella!" He stumbled as he got out of the bed and Chad reached out to brace him.

"Hey, man. You sure you're feeling up to this? You wouldn't be here if what happened didn't warrant you here..." He shook his head. Who was he kidding? If it was Taylor, Chad wouldn't let anything stop him. "Ok, but if you fall, I'm gonna laugh at your ass," he laughed anyway, handing Troy his pants.

Troy was glad he stopped trying to talk him out of what hewas doing because he was about to tell him to fuck off and mind his business. However, he was nice enough to drop it and hand Troy his pants, so he refrained.

"Thanks."

Troy pulled his jeans on, tossing the hospital gown and tugging the IV out of my arm. "Jesus, Mary! That hurt like a bitch!"

"Where are we going?" Chad asked, handing Troy his shirt.

"De Aquila has Gabriella."

"What do you mean De Aquila has Pepper? Weren't you supposed to be taking her home today?"

Troy stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. "He came to the hospital. Took her and left. We got in a fight and he managed to get away with her. I hate that rotten son of a bitch. I hope he dies and birds eat his eyes."

The nurses' station had been alerted when Troy pulled his IV out and a nurse came running in. "What are you doing? You can't be out of bed."

Troy turned, facing the nurse. "I don't care. I have to get Gabriella. I'm leaving."

She grabbed his arm. "Please, you need to rest!"

Troy shook my head, making him even dizzier.

"You have a concussion! Please!"

Troy swayed slightly, gripping onto Chad's arm. "No... Lily... Chad... I have to get her." He felt sick to his stomach and struggled to stay up.

"If you care about him at all you'll get him back in bed!" the nurse snapped at Chad. At least, that's what Troy thought she said. He was starting to black out.

Chad would have helped him get out of there even if hadn't passed out on him. He lifted Troy into his arms without another thought about it. I knew if he came to and they weren't out looking for Pepper, he'd kill him.

"No. We're leaving. Arrest me if you want, but we're leaving!"

Chad had gone straight to his car and left the hospital. He didn't care if the hospital stopped him. He knew what Troy wanted, and he was going to do it for him. He made a quick call to find out where De Aquila lived. It took a little convincing, but the cheerleader finally gave him the information. Chad knew who to get a hold of if he ever needed anything. Cheerleaders had loose lips.

He pulled the car up to the curb and looked over at Troy who was coming to. "Hey, man. I found out where the fucker lives. You ok to go in? Or should I go kick the motherfucker's ass?"

"No," Troy said, taking a few deep breaths. "You stay here. This is my fight. Not yours."

Troy pushed the door open. The outside air helped to keep him from getting lightheaded again. He shut the door and headed toward the building. However, the doorman stopped him. Troy told the man he needed to see Julian. Esteban told Troy he wasn't there.

"What do you mean he's not here? Where the fuck is he?"

Esteban knew he shouldn't tell, but Julian was long gone. "He left for the airport."

Troy's eyes widened. He should have thought about that first. Without another word, he turned and ran back to Chad's car. "Head toward the airport! Fast!"

Chad shifted gears, heading toward the turnpike for JFK. It was the closest airport. Sure, De Aquila could have gone to LaGuardia, but it was farther away than JFK. Chad was sure he'd want to get out of the city as quickly as possible.

"Look, man. We're going to get her back. We will."

"Good, because if we don't, I'll die."

Troy meant that. More than Chad would understand. It was one thing to be distanced because our hearts hurting over lies, but it was a whole other ballgame to know someone was keeping her from him.

When they got to the airport, they told us the jet had already taken off and that by law they weren't allowed to say where. Troy felt my heart sink and tears blurred his eyes. He was going to do everything he could to get her back. He'd start by hiring a private detective to look into where they went. Till then, Troy had to go home and rest before he passed out again. He told Chad to take him home so he could hug his baby girl. Without her, he wouldn't know what to do without his Lily.

* * *

It took almost 5 hours to get to their destination, but by the time they did, Julian collapsed in bed, and thanked God the sedative the doctor had given Ella had kept her asleep. The next morning, he decided to visit the island doctor just to make sure his arm was okay and then headed back to their hut to see if Ella was up. They had vacationed here before and bought this hut on the secluded beach. It was their place and Julian was sure it was the best place for him to keep her from Bolton.

When he saw that Ella was still asleep, he hopped in the shower. When he was finished, he got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After the eggs, toast and bacon was made, Julian headed back into the bedroom to wake up Ella. He slid under the covers, taking her in his arms and kissed her bare shoulder, whispering to her.

"Ella, my beautiful girl."

He knew she wouldn't have any idea how she ended up in nothing, but he planned on revealing it all when she asked. She'd believe him, he knew she would. She stirred, expecting to see Troy when she opened her eyes, but when she did, Julian was there. She smiled up at him. For a moment, she had forgotten all about him and what had happened yesterday. She remembered he had come to the hospital yesterday, but it was everything after that that she didn't remember.

"Good morning, Julius." She smiled a little more for him, looking around. "Where are we? Is this our place?" She really didn't remember anything, so maybe they were home, she just didn't know why she didn't remember anything after he came to pick me up. "It's pretty." She smiled at him again, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Julian cleared my throat slightly. "Julius..." he said slowly, his shoulders tensing only slightly. He had to remember that it was hard for her to remember stuff and give her a chance to process things, even if it pissed him off. "And no, this isn't our place in L.A. After the drama after we left the hospital, I decided to bring us to Hawaii. We've been talking about visiting our old hut for a while and here we are. And you helped design this place so of course it's as beautiful as you."

He smiled, sliding out of the bed. and grabbing the bag of clothes off the floor. He handed them to her. "Here, to change into. You can shower and come eat if you want. And before you ask, the reason your naked under there is because you begged me to take your clothes off. You were very hot, at least that's what you kept mumbling half asleep. I hope you aren't upset with me. I really was only trying to help. Take your shower and meet me for breakfast and I'll answer any questions you have." He leaned down kissing her cheek and pulled away smiling.

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you, Julian. I'll shower and be out soon."

She didn't even think about what he had said about being naked until he said something. She pulled the sheet up a little, taking it and the bag with her as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Usually, she would ask Troy or Taylor to help her, but neither of them were here. Gabriella felt like she should be back home, but if she was marrying Julian, this was her home, with him. She didn't know what to think about what he had told her about Troy and all of them, but he seemed to be honest and that he really had missed me.

She showered, closing my eyes as she started to hum a tune. She didn't know the lyrics... or did she? Gabriella softly hummed before the lyrics started to come from her lips. "Is there someone you know, you're loving them so, but taking them all for granted? You may lose them one day, someone takes them away and they don't hear the words you long to say..."

She closed her eyes and finished showering. For some reason, she felt as though she was singing about Troy, but she couldn't remember any more of the song. Finishing her shower, she got dressed and headed toward the main area of the hut, seeing Julian at the table.

"What's to eat?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast."

Julian stood, pulling her chair out and smiled brightly. "That sun dress looks perfect on you." It really did. The red was a wonderful color on her. He pushed her seat in when she sat down and sat a cup of coffee down in front of her. "Some coffee too. Just how you like it." He kissed the top of her head and sat down beside her. "I even cut up fresh fruit for you too."

Gabirella smiled, leaning over the table to smell the coffee. It smelt good. Sitting back up straight, she picked up her napkin and laid it over her lap, picking up her fork. "It looked nice, so I just put it on. And the food looks good too. Thank you."

"No need for thank yous. I like helping you. But, you are welcome." Julian smiled, taking a bite of my eggs and wiping his mouth. "Would you like to go for a walk after breakfast? Or maybe a swim? Or would you like to talk about the past some more?"

Gabriella shook her head softly. "I don't think I am up for swimming, but perhaps a walk. Are we close to the beach? I'd really like to feel the sand in my toes and listen to the waves. Did I like that before?"

"You loved it. And we're so close, if you listen really closely you can hear the water lapping against the sand. The beach is right outside." Julian smiled brightly, taking another bite.

She listened and could hear the waves. "That's so beautiful. Let's eat and then we can go for a walk. I really don't want to talk right now." She continued to eat. She was really missing Troy and Taylor. She was missing that adorable little girl Tori, but she had to keep telling herself that they didn't care about her and they were only trying to hurt and control her. She had to keep reminding myself.

Julian nodded softly, finishing up breakfast before taking their plates and putting them away. "Our walk?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

She smiled, taking his hand as they left the hut and walked out into the morning air. It was so beautiful here. Troy had taken her for a few walks around the hospital in the last few weeks, but it wasn't like this. The air was so clear here. But she couldn't help but want Troy there instead.

"Tell me about when you asked me to marry you? You did, right? It wasn't me, was it?" She giggled slightly when they got down by the water. The waves felt good on her bare feet.

"Nope, all me." Julian said with a grin. "We went to the park near our penthouse. You love it there. Especially in the fall, you told me you love the color the leaves turn. Anyways, I set up this really nice picnic, we ate and I asked if you wanted to take a walk. You agreed. And when we got to the middle of the park a horse drawn carriage came up on us. We got in and as we were riding around the park I asked, you were scared at first, but I promised you I'd never hurt you and I'd always take care of you and you said yes and we kissed. That's where the picture in my wallet came from." He smiled, kissing her fingers. "We were so happy and I know we'll be that happy again."

Gabriella smiled softly, looking down at her hand in his. She had to move on. She had to forget about how Troy made her feel. He didn't have any stories to tell me like Julian did. Julian seemed to know her, and she had to accept that. It was just like what he said. She didn't want to think about them anymore.

"Sounds so romantic. I wish I could remember."

"Someday maybe you will." He stopped, turning so they could look out at the water. "We were going to get married here... and start our family here."

He looked down at her and she swallowed hard, looking up at him. "Family... like with children?" She felt a little uneasy to her stomach. "How many?"

She kind of felt a weird sort of sad twinge in her stomach. She had really thought Tori was her daughter, and he had told her that she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she wanted children, but she felt like she'd lost something she never had just the same.

"Two of each. Two boy. Two girls. And if we were lucky more than that."

In reality, they had never discussed kids, but Julian wasn't telling her that, not when he was going to make them work the best way he knew how. Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards.

"Does that scare you? The idea of us being a family, having kids, getting married?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to... Is that a problem? I ... I wasn't scared before?"

"No, you were scared." Julian admitted, rubbing her shoulder. "But we learned to get past it together. Don't worry. I'm willing to work as long as needed to get you to trust me and to trust us as a family." He kissed her forehead and started walking again. "Can you think of anything you'd like to do? I mean I know you don't remember much... but..."

"I want to get to know you," she said timidly, smiling up at him. "I want to know me, and maybe if I get to know you, I'll feel more comfortable with me. Does that make sense?"

Julian smiled, chuckling softly. "It makes perfect sense!" He squeezed her hand slightly as they continued walking. "What would you like to know about little old me?"

Gabriella turned her hand slightly in his, lacing her fingers in his. At first it seemed like a good idea, but she didn't feel what she thought she'd feel. She and Troy had held hands like this in the past couple of weeks, and she didn't feel the same spark now as she did when she held Troy's hand, but she decided to push past it.

"Tell me where you're from. What your favorite things are. All that jazz."

"Well, I'm originally from New Jersey. My grandparents however come from Venezuela. My mother lived there before she moved here. Favorite things? Basketball, wine, salsa, dancing. Surprising I know. But I love dancing. And the beach. And the winter and hot cocoa together."

"If I'm feeling up to it, do you think you can take me dancing tonight? Do you think there's a club or something we can go to nearby?"

Julian smiled. He was making great progress, and before long, she'd be in his arms willingly, not just because she thinks she needs to be, but because she wants to be. "Anything you want, my beautiful girl."

She smiled and they continued to walk along the shoreline.


	45. I Left, Remember?

Julian had set up a table for him and Gabriella at the restaurant not far from here, knowing that they could eat dinner and dance like she had asked before getting into shower. Once he was done, he let her get ready and he got dressed. He wore a simple silk shirt and black pants. Walking up to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly as he fixed the button on his shirt that had come undone.

"Ella, my beautiful girl. I'm ready to go if you are. The restaurant isn't far from here. We can walk."

Gabriella came out, wearing a black cocktail dress, her hair pulled up in a messy but classy ponytail at the back of her head, some curly locks hanging down from it and framing her face. She had her makeup done up to compliment the getup and black pumps. She was going to dance, at least until she couldn't dance anymore. Smiling at him, she turned around so he could admire her outfit.

"What do you think?"

Julian slapped a hand against his chest, smiling brightly. "Oh, be still my beating heart! You're the most beautiful woman on God's green earth!" He leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Just perfect, my love. Perfect."

She blushed softly, taking his hand. "Come. I want to dance." She led him out of the hut and waited for him to lead the way to the restaurant. "Did I like to dance before? I feel like it's just bursting out of me."

"You loved to dance!" Julian said, smiling as he lead her up to the boardwalk. "All the time. I swear anytime even a little faint of music played you were shaking those sexy hips of yours. You love singing and dancing, performing in general, it's why your a famous actress. It's why it is your career, because you love it so much and you're the best at it."

Gabriella looked up at him as they walked, her hand in his still. She didn't have their fingers laced like earlier because it just didn't seem right. "But if I love it so much, why am I retiring?"

"Because, you love me, you loved the idea of our family, even if it scared you. That's what you wanted. You loved it more than your acting and the whole life." He frowned slightly. "You loved me more than the fame and bright lights... and the lonely nights.."

She stopped, turning to stand in front of him and lifting a hand to his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't remember. I'm sorry I am not remembering. But I believe you. And I'm really sorry that my not remembering is hurting you as much as I can clearly see it is. I am so sorry."

Julian lifted his hands to her face, holding them in place, letting her look directly at him. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're here, alive, with me." He leaned in, kissing her softly before slowly pulling back. "Was that okay?"

Gabriella bit her lip. His kiss didn't taste or even feel like Troy's kiss... Something was missing. That spark she felt with Troy's kis was missing. But she was sure that's how she always felt, even if she supposedly had decided that they shouldn't be together. She licked her lips, slowly nodding.

"Yes, Julian." She gave him a soft smile. "People in love kiss, don't they?"

He nodded, curling his fingers more in her hair, kissing her deeper, letting his tongue massage against hers. Moaning every so slightly, he looped an arm around her waist and tugged her body against his.

Gabriella closed her eyes and let her arms wrap around his waist, kissing him in return. She didn't feel what she had ever felt when she kissed Troy, but she couldn't keep feeling like this. She couldn't keep comparing him to Troy. It wasn't fair to him. If she was going to be with Julian, she was going to be with Julian. Pulling back, she felt a little lightheaded.

"Oh! If I'm going to dance the night away, can't be doing much of that. Making me lightheaded."

Julian let a finger brush across her lips, smiling. "Well, you make a good point there." Nodding, he took her hand again and lead her down the boardwalk. "You sit here," he said, pulling her seat out and sitting down across from her when they got to the restaurant. Julian ordered the best wine they had to offer and smiled across the table. "Anything you in the mood for?"

Gabriella shook her head, thankfully it wasn't feeling so fuzzy anymore. "You order. I'll like anything you order," she told him, looking around. Loving the music that was playing, just letting it all soak in.

He ordered both of them the lemon chicken dinner with steamed vegetables and stood, pushing his chair in. "That dance, Miss Montez?" he asked, holding his hand out to her and smiling.

Gabriella slid her hand into his and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song playing. She was actually looking forward to an upbeat song, but she was sure he just wanted to hold her close first. She didn't have to deny him that. Stepping into his arms, she wrapped hers around him and smiled up at him. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on his chest. For a moment, she could believe that she was in Troy's arms, but that faded quickly when his heart didn't beat the same way Troy's did. She pushed away her disappointment and focused on where she was and what she was doing.

Julian slowly moved with her to the music, smiling as they swayed. "God, I missed you... more than I can ever explain."

She couldn't return his words. She only knew one person she was missing and she was trying hard not to miss him. "I really love this place, Julian. Not this place," she said, looking around before looking back at him. "I mean Hawaii. I know you've got a job... responsibilities back in California that you need to get back to, but... is there any way we can stay here? Like, never go back."

Julian tried to hide a smile, but it was impossible. "I was actually wondering if you'd be okay with that... I was going to ask you after dinner. I have a private jet, I can make the ride back and forth. I would love that. Would you really love to stay here forever? Because there is nothing I want more!"

Gabriella had to forget the life I had in California. She'd already forgotten most of her life, and she could easily forget these last few weeks. She had to move on.

"Yes. That's what I want. I want to be here with you. We'll get married and raise our family and be perfectly happy."

"I love you so much, and someday, you'll remember how much you love me!"

He kissed her forehead, twirling her around before dipping her back and pulling her back up, this time even closer. She was so close he could smell her. It made his body react, and he closed his eyes.

"I miss you... in bed with me..."

He had never actually had her in in his bed, but she didn't need to know that.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. He was holding her so close, she could feel every line of his body against hers. He was... she was sure he was turned on. What was she supposed to do about that? She pulled back from him, inhaling slowly.

"I think I need to sit down, Jules. I need a drink."

"Okay..." He stopped, raising an eyebrow. "You... you just called me Jules... that... that's what you use to always call me. It was your nickname for me..." He smiled. "I never told you that... did you... did you... remember by yourself?"

"I need..." She pulled away from him completely. "I need to use the restroom."

She turned away from him and left in search of the bathroom. Finding it, she quickly locked herself in a stall. Putting her arm up on the door, she rested her head on her arm and cried softly against it. It wasn't him she was really remembering.

"Troy," she silently sobbed.

She remembered him. Not completely. Not everything They'd ever been through, but she remembered what she felt for him. And in return, she remembered what I used to feel for Julian and why she was with him. Julian was right, she had ran away from Troy. She didn't know why, but she remembered that much. She was with Julian now. She had been settling, but that wasn't fair to any of them. She had to move on like she had been trying to, despite how she felt.

Leaving the stall, she walked over to the sink to wash her hands and dry her face. She came back out to the restaurant, smiling and sitting down across from him at the table, picking up her glass and taking a long drink.

Julian's fingers curled roughly in the table cloth, his foot bouncing in anger. He hated that even when she couldn't remember that bastard, the same exact look came to her eyes whenever they got close. She wanted him. He could feel it in his bones. When she sat down, he stood.

"You enjoy your dinner alone." He put some money down. "Use that to pay your bill. I'm not much in the mood to have dinner with you and Troy... Goodbye."

Grabbing his jacket, he walking off. He knew she wouldn't understand how he knew, but if she chased him, like he was sure she would, then he would explain _how_ he knew.

Gabriella sat her glass down, her eyes opening wide. "What?" She stood, running after him, catching up to him only when they were outside. "Julian! What just happened in there? Why ... why are you leaving? I don't ... I don't want Troy! I'm here with you, aren't I? I left Troy, didn't I? And I'm not talking about just the other day at the hospital. I'm talking about whenever it was that I left him. I left him, alright? I remember that! I remember you, alright? I don't remember everything, but I remember being with you! I just needed a moment to breathe after remembering all that! Why are you so upset with me?!"

"Because I'm sick of being the good guy. The nice guy. I'm sick of seeing that look in your eyes. I saw it for months in the beginning of our relationship. The look that told me you missed him, wanted him! He's a dirty bastard who treated you like shit and yet you can't get over him! Even when you don't remember the rotten fucker, you still have that look! I'm sick of it!" He started to walk faster before stopping, staring down at her. "Wait... you... remembered me? What... what do you remember?" His heart thumped oddly in his chest.

She tried to push off what he said about Troy. She didn't want to think about him. She wanted to focus on Julian and where she was with him.

"I remember being with you. I remember I ran away from Troy. I can't remember why, but I remember being with you. I remember what I felt for you. I remember. Please, Jules. I want the life we planned together. Can we have that? I don't want Troy." It was a lie, but she had to make myself believe she didn't.

"Oh, Ella," he whispered, tugging her forward and kissing her hard and deep, letting his fingers tangle in her hair.

She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him to her. She had to make an effort here. She had to move on, and he loved her. She could feel it. He deserved her love in return. Pulling back from the kiss breathless, she was barely able to speak. "Take me home, Jules," she asked in a heavy whisper.

Julian smiled, scooping her up in hid arms and carrying off toward the hut. When they got back, he laid her back on the bed, clicked the lock and kicked his shoes off before leaning back down to kiss her again. His heart flipped. Would they _actually_ have sex?

Gabriella grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. "Did you... umm..." She licked her lips, settling more on the bed. "Did you want to start working on that family?"

Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but it wasn't as though they hadn't done it before. She just wish she could remember.

"Oh, God, yes!" He couldn't believe how well this was working out. He couldn't believe it. "Yes!" He slid his hand up her skirt, rubbing her through her panties. "I want you sooo badly! I want you to have my baby! I love you! God, do I love you!"

She smiled, closing her eyes and lifting her hips to his touch. "Oh, Jules..."

Closing her eyes tightly, she did her best not to think about Troy, even though she wanted him here with her and not Julian. But that wasn't fair. She opened her eyes to look at him, to stay focused on him. Pulling his tie free, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

When she got the buttons undone, Julian shoved the material back and lifted her up to unzip her dress. He tugged it down, tossed it aside and let his fingers trail over the slope of her breasts through her bra and down to her stomach. He smirked, kissing her flat stomach, slowly tugging her panties down.

"Mmmm, so beautiful," he mumbled, kissing the space above her clit.

Gripped at his hair, she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know why she wanted to tell him no so badly, but she didn't want this. She didn't want to be with him. She wanted to be with Troy, but that was over. She was with Jules. She was marrying him.

"Yes, Jules."

She lifted her hips slightly, forcing herself to stop thinking about Troy.

Julian spread kisses back up her stomach, capturing her mouth in his and undoing his pants, sliding them and his boxers down. He had waited soo damn long for this and he didn't want to waste another second. He shifted, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. The head of his cock teased her hole before he slowly but surely slid inside of her.

"Jesus Christ! Oh, yes! God yes!" he cried, loving the feel of her.

She was better than he had ever imagined. She was so tight, so perfect. Gabriella swallowed back at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. This was what she wanted. She wanted to move on, and she had chosen to do it with Jules. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him tighter to her, tightening her legs around him and lifting her hips up against him.

"Jules! Jules!"

Julian moved harder, faster, kissing her shoulder by her bra strap, letting his mouth play there, his fingers curling harder in her hips as he pounded even more into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders harder, biting at her lip, almost hard enough to penetrate the skin there. This didn't feel like she was sure it was supposed to, but she wasn't going to tell him to stop.

"Yes," she gasped, holding onto him tighter.

Julian gave one last rough pump inside her when he exploded deep inside of her. "Oh, Elllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he cried, pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed beside her, his breathing heavy.

Gabriella closed her eyes, holding back the tears that she knew were inches away. She just wanted to go to sleep the blankets around them, she and turned into his side and tired her best to go to sleep without crying herself to sleep.

"I love you," Julian whispered, kissing her shoulder and curling into her.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep pretty quickly. Gabriella sniffled slightly, but forced herself to go to sleep as well. She wanted to be in Troy's arms, but this was where she had made her choice to be. She fell asleep, doing my best not to cry... or think about Troy.

* * *

Troy swirled the dark liquid around in his glass, staring at the computer in front of him. He had searched as much as he could to figure out where Gabriella and De Aquila had gone, but nothing showed up. He was at a loss. He had hired that private detective the day Gabriella was taken, but he wasn't working fast enough for Troy. He wanted Gabriella, now. He wanted her here with her family. With him.

He had messed up before. Being so angry for so long that he didn't allow them to be a real family, but he had gotten over the anger, and we had our shot, she was still gone. He had fucked Sharpay out of anger and she had ended up pregnant, and that was why she had left. God was surely laughing down at Troy, he thought, teaching him for being a sinner, for being so sexually active, for his gambling ways, for all the late nights binges of drinking. He was teaching him a lesson and instead of listening, Troy was sitting with half a bottle of whiskey gone and downing his next glass. He never learned. He was a miserable bastard, and...

"Daddy?"

He turned in his seat, his eyes brightening at the sight of his little girl in her princess nightgown, her hair a tangled mess on top of her head as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Yes, princess?"

She moved slowly toward her daddy, hesitant, eying the bottle of whiskey next to his laptop. She was a smart girl. She was so mature, even in her immature sleeping wear. She knew what the bottle meant. She knew what Troy's sadness looked like. She shouldn't, but Jesus Christ she did.

"Where's Ell... Mama?"

She was still getting use to calling her mama, but she was doing it even more now. Ever since the shooting. She was such an angel. Just like her mother.

"I can't really explain that, baby doll."

She crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck. "Why not? Did she... did she leave us... me again?"

Troy shook his head, smoothing her hair back on her head. "Never, no. Someone took her. A very bad man. He took her from us. I promise I'll get her back and once and for all we'll be a real family, okay?"

She hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest. "Good, because I need to tell her I'm sorry."

Troy kissed the top of her head, letting his lips rest there. She used the same shampoo as her mom and her hair smelled just like her. It made his heart throb. "For what?" he asked, pulling back a little to look at her.

"For being a brat."

Troy raised his eyes. "You aren't a brat!"

Tori nodded sadly. "I am, daddy. But I swear I'll make it up to her."

Troy brushed a finger against her cheek. She had the face of her mother. Innocent, sweet, beautiful. She had Troy's eyes, but she had her mother's face, even her skin color.

"It's okay, princess. There's nothing to make up. Your mama will just be happy to see you again."

She smiled. "Can I sleep with you daddy? I can't sleep by myself."

Troy nodded, turning his laptop off and picking her up in his arms. He carried her up to his bedroom, the bedroom he had shared with Lily, and after brushing his teeth and changing into pajamas, he crawled in bed with his baby girl and they both fell asleep missing her mama.


	46. De Aquila 2, Bolton 1

Julian had slept in later than normal, only because he was damn near exhausted from flying back and forth. He knew hewas jetlagged. Hell, isn't that just normal for someone who flew back and forth damn near daily? But when he turned to wrap his arms around Ella, he found the bed empty. Pushing himself up by his elbow, he rubbed his eyes.

"Ella?" he called, finding the bedroom in the hut empty. His heart did a wild dance. She wouldn't leave. She didn't remember... and she wouldn't leave. He knew that, yet his heart still danced. He stood, tugging some boxers and shorts on before heading out of the bedroom. The house was empty and just as he was about to freak out, he caught sight of her through the drapes outside on the sand.

His heart settled and he found myself smiling. She looked so beautiful in the sun. Her dark hair swung in the wind, her skin shined like diamonds against the bright sun. She was... perfect. It's why he stole her. Even if it wasn't exactly stealing since she was his to begin with. Bolton threw her away and she was Julians. Troy stole her, not Julian, he told himself.

He walked out through the curtains at the sliding glass door and made his way across the porch, stepping down on to the sand. He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"It's me, Ella," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Enjoying the morning air are we?" he asked, letting his hands splay over her stomach and moving over her hips.

Gabriella had dreamt about Troy all night. No matter how many times she woke up, she kept dreaming about him. She hated it. Finally, she just decided she didn't want to sleep anymore. The sun was just starting to come up, so she decided to pull her panties and nightgown on and head outside for some fresh air.

But it didn't seem to matter. No matter where she went or what shedid, she kept thinking about Troy. She had walked the shoreline for about an hour before heading back. But she really didn't want to go back inside yet. All she wanted was to stand out there letting the water lap at her feet and try NOT to think about Troy.

She felt arms wrap around her from behind, and even though she knew they weren't Troy's, a part of her wished that they were. Closing her eyes, she rested back against Julian's bare chest.

"That's what I'm doing," she spoke softly, her eyes still closed. "Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk down the beach. It's amazing how quiet it is."

It wasn't like anyone was really around anyway, but as the day went on, sounds from the island seemed to carry all the way up and down the coastline. It had been nice just to have a few moments of silence.

"Are you leaving for California again?"

He was always gone. She had so much time to herself. She had all of the songs songs she had written both for her movies and just random ones here and there memorized again, even that song that she had kept humming last week. She had finally figured out all the words to it, but she still couldn't find it anywhere on the Internet, and most of the other ones she could. She was still trying to find out where it came from, but was coming up empty.

"Tomorrow morning, yes." He kissed her neck. "But till then I'm all yours." He took a deep breath. He could bring her to the mainland with him for the game but that would be risking too much, so he knew it wasn't a good choice. "Do you miss me when I'm gone? Because I know I miss you _all_ the time." He hugged her tighter to him. "I especially miss moments like this. You have no idea how much I truly love you, Ella."

Gabriella turned in his arms, looking up at him and letting her arms slide up around his neck. "I love you too, Jules. Te amo," she smiled, speaking to him in Spanish. "And I do miss you. Every moment you're gone. I even miss you when I'm asleep and you're right there beside me in the bed. I really don't like sleeping." That really wasn't the reason why, but it was good enough.

"God, you're perfect. You make my heart swell." He kissed her lips softly. "I can't wait..." he sighed, "maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but I can't wait to get married..." He pulled her hand up toward me. "For you to wear my ring again."

She swallowed, smiling softly up at him. "I want that too, Jules. Whenever you want, I will be Mrs. Julian De Aquila." She smiled even more up at him and pulled his head down to hers to kiss him gently.

He pulled the ring he carried in his pocket everywhere out of his shorts pocket, and held it in front of her. He could still remember the day she threw it at him, even if he had been wasted. Sliding it on her left ring finger, he kissed her knuckles.

"I love you Gabriella Marie Montez. My beautiful girl."

He kissed her lips and couldn't be happier. Lifting her up slightly, he twirled her around as he laughed.

"I'm so happy!"

Gabriella giggled slightly, mostly to cover up the welling anxiety she felt building up in her chest. This was what she wanted, she kept telling myself over and over in her head.

"I'm so happy too, Jules," she told him softly, kissing his lips again. "So happy."

Setting her on her feet, he looked down into her dark eyes. "Soon? After my next game?" he asked, letting his hands rub up and down her back. "I can't wait to make you my wife!"

Gabreilla nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yes, Jules. Yes, as soon as you want!"

He kissed her lips deeply, hugging her tightly. "You need to start planning now! The day after I get back, we'll finally do it. We'll finally say I do!"

Gabriella giggled, hugging him tightly, afraid to let go. This wasn't right. She should be marrying Troy, but he didn't love her anymore. He had been using her. Why, she didn't know. But he didn't really want her. Julian did and he was in love with her. This was what she was supposed to do.

"I'll arrange everything tomorrow while you're gone. We can do some things today, but I just want to spend my time with you."

"That's all I want too." he whispered. "And maybe if we're lucky, since we've been trying, you're already carrying my child, and our family will start soon. You've made me the happiest man in the world." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

Gabriella smiled softly, turning her head slightly and resting it against his chest. "And I'm the happiest girl, ever."

She wasn't, but she had to pretend, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. Julian closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair. He heard a crash of thunder above and glanced up.

"I guess it's going to rain. Wanna head inside?"

Looking up, Gabriella saw the storm was moving in fast. Shaking her head, she looked at him. "No. Can we stay out here in the rain?

She smiled up at him, letting her arms slide down his shoulders. For some reason, she could remember really loving the rain. She couldn't really remember why, but a part of her kept saying it had something to do with Troy. Closing her eyes, she rested in Julian's arms, trying to forget that.

Julian smiled, capturing her face in my fingers. "We sure can," he whispered, kissing her as the first drop hit his shoulder and ran down his back.

Julian had left the next day for another game on the mainland. He'd be back later that night and they were getting married tomorrow. The closer it got, the more nervous Gabriella was getting. She knew it wasn't cold feet. She wanted Taylor there. She wanted her sister there, even if she didn't know her that well. She couldn't remember her at all, but she was family, and Gabriella wanted her there at her wedding. She knew if she called Taylor, Taylor would bring Temperance with her.

Taylor didn't recognize the number, but flipped the phone open anyway, answering it. "Hello?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella bit her lip. "Tay..." She had almost called her Taylor, but it just didn't seem right. "It's G."

Taylor's eyes widen, her heart dropping as she sat up in the bed. "G... G? Is that you? Oh, God, G!"

"Its me," Gabriella replied weakly. "I'm, uh... I need you."

"Of course! Anything! Where are you? I'll be right there!" Taylor felt tears bubble in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Anything!"

"I'm getting married, and I want my family here, Tayl. I need you here."

"Oh... where's... eh..." Taylor's head felt funny. Did she seriously hear her say that? She had to be dreaming. "Here? Wherever it is, I'll come right there."

"In Hawaii. Not one of the main islands. I think it's called... Niʻihau."

"Okay, I'm going to get myself a flight right now. I'll be there soon, G. I.. love you." Taylor swallowed hard, wondering if that was okay to say. "Wait, who's the lucky guy?"

Please don't say Jules. Please Jesus. PLEASE! She knew he was the one who took her... but... Jesus please!

Gabriella laughed shortly. "Jules, of course? Who else would it be?"

"Right, of course." Taylor's heart crashed and she had to stifle a sigh. "Alright, G. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Alright," I smiled softly. "I love you! Thank you for coming! Hey! Can you bring my sister with you?"

"Of course, I'll bring her. I love you. Be there shortly!"

Gabriella slowly hung up the phone, hoping once they got here it would feel right, finally. She laid down on the bed watching movies of hers on the Internet. It looked like her, but she still couldn't remember any of it. After hanging up with Taylor, she took a nap and when she woke up, there was so much she remembered. She didn't remember everything, and she didn't know how she remembered, but she did.

The phone rang on the bed beside her and she answered without hesitation. "Hey, mi amore." The Spanish just came out as if it was first nature to her.

Julian smiled softly, nodding as if she could see him even if he knew she couldn't. "Good morning, my beautiful girl. Did you have a nice morning?"

Gabriella sat up, curling her legs up underneath her. "I've been browsing through movies for the last hour on the Internet. I'm really good."

"The very best," he said smiling, closing his eyes and picturing her. "I miss you so much. Tonight we'll have dinner on the dock by the water. Would you like that?"

"I would," she told him softly, softly smiling. "Jules... Thank you... For not giving up on me. For saving me from Troy." And she really meant that. She hoped he knew she did too. After what she remembered, it's the only thing she could say to describe how she feel.

"Don't thank me. There's no need. I saved you because I love you. More than anyone in this world."

He glanced around the hallway, watching Troy and Chad. He hadn't told her about the hearing because he had turned in Troy to the association. He thought it was best she didn't know.

"I have to go. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You are right?"

"I had a bad dream last night, but nothing that I can't handle." She smiled. "I ..." She inhaled deeply. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but after what happened in her dream, she felt like saying it. "I love you, Jules."

Julian touched my chest, closing his eyes. "You... love me?"

He opened his eyes, leaning his head back, looking at the ceiling. A smile spread across his lips. "I love you, angel... and you're going to tell me all about why you love me later. And that bad dream of yours. I love you. I'll call you before I leave."

"I will tell you everything. I miss you, Jules! Hurry home to me."

She smiled softly, glad she had made him happy. She hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed. She started humming the song she hadn't been able to get out of her head, more of the lyrics coming to her lips. It was a beautiful song, but she had to wonder why it wasn't inn any of her movies. Maybe it wasn't even her song. She didn't know, but she really liked it!

"We're all here to support you, man," Chad said, looking at all the mambers of the team who were there. "I know this is the least of your cares right now, but none of us are going to let you be go. We'll all walk if they suspend you or worse. We're all behind you, man."

"I don't care," Troy muttered. "I don't care about _any_ of this. I just want my family back. Let them suspend me. Let them take away my career. As long as he brings Gabriella home." Troy glanced back at the team, his heart warming at the support from his players. "I appreciate you and the rest of them being here for me, but at this point all I want is Lily... and to beat the living shit out of that rotten bastard."

David Stern walked into the boardroom, looking at the other association board members. He shook each and every one of their hands before looking up and seeing Coach Bolton walk in. Stern headed over to him, holding out his hand to him. "Thank you for being here today, Troy. Hopefully this won't take long and you can get back to your life."

"Thank you, David." Troy said, shaking his hand tightly.

He looked over his shoulder when all of the team members started walking in. He smiled back at them, nodding and Stern patted him on the back.

"Let's get this thing started."

He turned and walked to sit at the middle of the long table ahead of the other two tables as Troy sat at the table across from the table De Aquila sat down at. The rest of the team members sat down in the seats set up behind the tables. Stern looked over at the other board members and then back out at the rest of them.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here today. It is an unfortunate matter when we have to come together for things like this, so we'll try to make things as quick as possible for you. so we can all get back to our lives." He turned to De Aquila, nodding to him. "Julian, could you please state for the board why we are here this morning and what action you'd like to see taken. After which, we will hear from Coah Bolton and any other team members who wish to speak on behalf of either of you. De Aquila."

Julian stood up, tugging at his tie slightly, fixing it. "For the record, I'm Julian De Aquila and I've been playing for the LA Lakers for going on six years now, and I'm the one who put word in about Coach Bolton missing games and practices. I was also the one who warned him face to face that if he didn't come to practice that I would be forced to bring him to the attention of the association. He told me to do what I must, so I did.

"He did not have sufficient reason to miss the practices, and he especially did not have reason to miss the game. Stated by the association themselves, players and coaches should only miss games or practices if a family member passes away, or if the player themselves are either injured or sick and seen by the doctor for the team, or if a family member is sick. None of those things happened to Coach Bolton. He refused to come to the practice and games because of a personal matter. And with that said, I believe in my heart that he no longer loves the game or his position and he should be suspended and ultimately replaced. I thank the board for listening to my complaint."

Troy stood up after Julian sat and tried to relax. "Okay, so, I'm going to be dead honest with the board and let you all know that everything De Aquila has said is true. I did miss fifteen practices. I did miss three almost as many games. However, one thing that he didn't mention was the _actual_ reason was bigger than a personal matter. I don't think anyone in this court room would call their fiancée being shot in her head, and fighting for her life just a personal matter, right?"

Troy scratched his chin, sighing. "Gabriella, Ella Leigh as the world knows her, was going to be my wife. She's the mother of my child and she was shot and had been in a coma, she was fighting for her life, fighting for each breath she took and Julian, who as some of you know, use to date Gabriella, and should know better than anyone why I couldn't drag myself away from her. Every second was precious. Every second mattered and I wasn't moving away from her side. Not for anything. And the fact that a man who use to love Gabriella as much as I do can not understand how a woman who is not legally my family yet is _still_ considered my family, I don't know what to say. I wish he had enough heart to give me just a little bit of compassion. So, that's what I ask here, for compassion, because I had to miss those practices, those games. Because I had no option because my family was hurt. My family was dying."

Troy sat, folding his arms over my chest and inhaling deeply. Stern looked between the two of the men and then back to the team members sitting behind them. "Are there any of you who would like to say something for either Coach Bolton or Julian De Aquila?"

A few of the guys stood up, vouching for Troy, even tossing out they'd do the same thing if put in that situation before letting Chad stand up. Troy turned, looking back at him. He was thankful for my team, even if one of them was a fucking douchebag. Chad stood, taking a deep breath as he stepped closer to Troy, placing a hand on his back.

"Troy is a good coach, we've all seen that. We've all seen how far he's brought our team this year. He was named Batman when he was just playing on the team, and we still look to him the same way as we did then. He's the best damned coach the guys could have." Chad looked back at the rest of the players who were nodding their heads. "We all look up to him and follow his lead. And like the others have said, there isn't a one of us who wouldn't do the same for our fiancée's. I think all of you can agree that fiancée's are just as important and just as much family as wive's are. There are plenty of us who are not married, but we have girlfriends and fiancées that are just as important as any wife would ever be to us.

Julian's shoulders tensed, his eyes snapping from the team and back to Bolton. Julian knew this was a loss. After that comment, this would be thrown away and they'd all turn their backs. Julian did his best to relax, using the _ridiculous_ techniques he'd learned in anger management to calm himself, but all he wanted to do was rip the man's spleen out.

Stern looked down the sides of the table at the board members on either side of him. Looking back out at the Lakers, he nodded his head. "The board and I will take a short recess. We will reconvene in 5 minutes." The board members all stood up and left the room to converse.

Troy turned his head back toward his team, giving them all a huge smile. He had the best team in the world. He patted Chad's hand and stood. "Thanks, guys," he said to them all, glancing over at Julian who was quiet, almost eerily quiet, as if he never spoke before. Troy glanced back at Chad, shaking his hand. "Thanks, bro."

Chad shook his head. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, man. You know that." Chad glanced over at Julian as well, shaking his head. "Don't worry," Chad spoke to Troy only, quietly so no one else could hear. "He's going to get what's coming to him. Believe me, he's going to wish he never crossed you!"

Julian blew out a heavy breath, closing his eyes. He had to remember that he was winning. He was the one who was making love with Ella now. He was the one who woke up with her in his arms. Julian. Not Troy Bolton. Julian figured this was a blessing because he could rub it in his face every damn day. Julian smirked slightly, his heart feeling with warmth. I had Ella. Not him.

The board members discussed the situation and headed back into the boardroom. They sat back down and Stern waited until everyone else was quiet before clearing his throat.

"The board has come to the conclusion and ruling that Troy Bolton will not be suspended and he will be allowed to continue out this season and will be cleared to continue his trial as player/coach with his review at the end of the playoffs. Thank you. Have a nice day." The board members then stood and left the room as the entire team cheered for the ruling on their coach.

Troy stepped toward the guys after the board's verdict and all of them came at him at once to hug him or shake his hand, just to congratulate him. Troy was smiling and celebrating so much he didn't even notice Julian disappear, but when the room thinned out and the team was gone, cheering as they left, Troy found his seat empty.

"Shit!" Troy groaned, gripping Chad's shoulder. "Let's go." But he as too late. Julian was long gone. "Son of a bitch!" Troy muttered under his breath. Chad tried to convince him that they'd get him, but Troy was becoming more and more despondent, walking away from his best friend to drive home by himself. At least he had his daughter there. She was the only thing that truly made him happy since his Lily has been gone.


	47. Mr & Mrs De Aquila

Taylor had been packing and making arrangements for Reggie while they were gone. Her parents were in West Virginia right now and they couldn't get back quickly enough, so she called the next best place: Jack and Lucille Bolton. She told them she was taking Troy to Hawaii to stop Gabriella from marrying Julian De Aquila and that she didn't know who else to call. Tori would probably also want to go see her mother, but considering how lose of a cannon De Aquila was, Taylor thought it was best they leave both Tori and Regina in Albuquerque with the Bolton's. It was out of the way, but it was better to leave them with family than take them with them or leave them with someone in LA.

The moment Chad came in the back door from parking the car, Taylor was pushing him back out it, Regina in a Baby Bjorn on her chest. She was pulling two suitcases behind her and Reggie's bag tossed over her shoulder.

"We've gotta go. Let's go. Turn around. We've got a flight to catch."

Cofused, but complying anyway. "Where are we going?"

"G is marrying Jules in Hawaii. You need to tell Troy to get Tori and Tempe and Dominick and meet us at LAX. NOW!"

Chad's eyes about bugged out of his head as his wife ushered him back into the car. While Taylor buckled Reggie into her seat, Chad texted Troy, telling him to go now. He'd explain everything when he got there. Chad had promised Troy they'd get her back, and he was going to stand by that promise.

Troy hadn't wanted to leave Tori in Albuquerque, but he understood and agreed with Taylor when she said the children didn't need to be around De Aquila. They'd bring Gabriella home and Tori could finally be with her mother again. But until then, it was best they stayed with his parents. Troy told them they'd be home with her and they'd have the wedding they've been waiting on for ten years.

His feet were practically jumping as the plane started up and they all started taking off from the Albuquerque Sunport. It had been almost two grueling lonely weeks without her, and now they were so close, Troy could practically smell her in his mind. He was quiet, sitting in his seat across the isle from Chad and Taylor, Temperance and Dominick were sitting behind them. Troy felt as though no one else was even around him. He wanted it to seven hours from now. He wanted to run out of the plane, run straight to Gabriella and drag her home so he could make love to her all over the damn place and tell her she was an idiot for trusting De Aquila. But most importantly, he wanted to love her, as much as he always should have.

Sitting down beside Troy, Chad patted his hand over his best friend's knee. "I need to tell you something before you hear it from everyone else and before we get to Hawaii." I looked over at the others and back at Dante. "When Pepper called Taylor... she told her she's getting married. To De Aquila."

Troy's eyes opened wide, his head snapping toward him. "What... you're kidding. Please, tell me your kidding." If Chad even had a tiny clue how this heartbreak felt... how this pain felt, he'd tell Troy he was kidding.

Chad shook his head, looking down. "I wish I was, man. But we'll get there before the wedding. You can get her back from his crazy ass and we'll all come home." Looking back up at him, Cahd moved his hand to his back. "Everything will be alright. You'll get your girl back sooner than you ever thought."

"Yeah if she ain't Señora De Aquila by that time." Troy sighed, burying his face in his hands. "This blows. People should just be with who they're meant for. All this bullshit in the middle is too much."

Chad looked over at his wife, thanking God they were together. "I know what you mean, but you don't have to worry about Pepper. She will not be married to that monster, and you two can live happily ever after."

"Thanks," Troy mumbled, leaning back and inhaling deeply. "I should try and sleep... so I'm rested and well enough to fight for Lilly. I feel like I haven't slept in days."

If he was honest, he really hadn't, not since he'd found out about Sharpay and the baby. It was something he hadn't even wanted to think about, but aside from not having Gabriella in his arms, he was always reminded that it was exactly that that was the reason she wasn't in his arms. He had fucked things up more than Gabriella ever had for keeping Tori from him, and know he was doing the same thing. Even if Gabriella couldn't remember anything, he was still keeping a child he had conceived with Sharpay away from her. He knew he'd have to tell her sooner of later, and he didn't know when that time would come. He was now starting to really realize what she had gone through and understand why she had kept Tori from him. She had her own reasons, but he realized it can't be as cut and dry as he had thought it had been.

* * *

Everything was set up outside on the beach. They were had the hotel catering the food. They had brought in a gazebo. Jules had called in a favor and gotten a exclusive string quartet to come provide the music. Everything was set up perfectly. Then why did Bri feel like this wasn't the way it was supposed to be? Why did she feel like she was making a mistake.

Jules would be back just prior to the ceremony starting, so she had most of the day all to herself. She spent it sitting in front of the mirror. Jules had the makeup and hair crew who usually worked with her flown in, but she didn't remember anyone's face. She had no idea who any of them were.

She looked gorgeous though. But it wasn't right. She looked down at the ring and pulled it off of her finger, dropping it on the vanity. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She started humming softly before the words started coming out silently.

"You sheltered me from harm. Kept me warm. Kept me waaaarm. Gave my life to me, set me free. Set me freeee. Finest years I ever knew. All the years I had with you. And I would give everything I own. I give up my life, my heart, my home. I would give everything I own... Just to haaave you once again."

But then her eyes widened. This song wasn't on any of her movies or anything else released on the Internet because she haven't made it yet. She wrote it for Troy. She had written it for him when they were apart. No, not really apart. She wrote it for him when they were fighting about... something. She couldn't remember what, but it must have been huge. She still loved him, and she had prayed that he still loved her, but she could never know. That's why she wrote the song, to tell him she loved him. But she had never sang it to him.

But then she remembered, she had planned on recording it and dedicating it to him. And then it hit her. She loved him. She loved him more than she could ever love anyone. It didn't matter what had happened to them. She loved him. But what was she supposed to do. She was scheduled to marry Jules in a few short hours. There was no getting out of it...

* * *

The jet touched down on the tarmac and it took forever to get off, but once they did and they were down to the baggage claim and car rentals, Taylor and Troy went to rent two vehicles while the others went to get their luggage. Once they had gotten the vehicles rented, Dominick and Temperance went with Troy and Taylor and Chad followed. Dominick would give directions and Troy would drive. He would have let Dominick drive, but they weren't going toget there fast enough, even with Troy himself driving. He wanted to be there weeks ago. He couldn't just sit in the passenger seat of the car while someone else drove. He needed to be behind the wheel.

* * *

Gabriella had sat inside for a while after the priest told her they were ready. She wasn't ready, but she knew she couldn't just get out of this. She had agreed to marry him. She had said she loved him, even if she didn't and knew she never could. She could hear the music. And Taylor nor her sister was there yet. Maybe they weren't coming. Maybe Julian was right. Maybe they didn't care. If they cared, they would have told Troy and ... But that gave her the answer she needed. Troy wasn't in love with her and she was going to have to marry Julian, still settling.

Making sure her makeup still looked alright and my hair was in place, she took one last look at myself and headed out the side doors of the hut, right out onto the beach. She saw Julian standing there by the gazebo, the musicians playing beside him. It was just us. Only seven people here for her wedding. She always thought she wanted a small wedding, but this... Shaking her head, she forced how she _always thought_ out of her head. She didn't always think anything, because she couldn't remember that far back, could she?

Julian stood at the end of the path of flowers that weren't really staying in a path since the wind was picking up. His arms were crossed in front of him, his suit tailored to perfection. Tonight was his night. It was his and Ella's night. They'd _finally_ be together. She'd finally be his wife. Bolton would _finally_ lose.

It took a little bullet wound and memory loss to get here, but they were here. And they were about to be happy. His heart flipped wildly in his chest over the idea. Weddings should be special, even last minute ones, and this was special. Every single part of it was special, right down to the bride headed in his direction. She looked... breathtaking. he never really understood what the term meant till this exact second. She literally stole every ounce of air from his lungs.

Her dress fit her like a glove... her eyes... her lips... that dark almond colored skin shined in the sun that was peeking through the clouds. Her dark hair looked just as perfect as the rest of her. Julian felt tears burn in his eyes and shifted slightly as he cleared his throat. They were alone... outside the priest and band of musicians playing music. But it felt right. It felt like a magical fairytale. Nothing could top this. Nothing could ruin this.

Smiling, she started to walk toward Jules, keeping the smile on her face. Coming up to him, her heart was beating a million miles a second. It still didn't feel right, but she knew Julian had been right about everything. No one cared about her anymore and Troy had tried to deceive her into being in a relationship with him. Well, it wasn't going to happen again. Here she was. She was marring Julian and nothing was stopping that.

Dominick knew of the cottage Gabriella and Julian owned on the beach. It seemed like the most logical place for the wedding, since he was sure Julian had no idea they knew about it. Troy pulled up in front of the cottage and turned off the engine. Dominick checked his back to make sure he still had his gun. He didn't usually carry it on him, but if worst came to worst, he may have to use it. Troy took off ahead of all of them, leaving them all behind, even though they were running off toward the music as well. Troy had to get there and stop it.

Julian took Gabriella's hands in his, smiling down at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest started. "We're here to witness the union of Gabriella Marie Montez and Julian Luis De Aquila on this day."

Julian rubbed his thumb over Gabriella's knuckles and up and over her ring.

"Before we start I must ask if there is anyone who has just cause to why these two should not be wed, if so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Troy skidded to a stop at the end of the aisle of roses, his eyes burned with fire and hatred. There was Gabriella with... God, Troy hated him. Death wasn't even enough for that sick twisted son of a bitch!

"I do! I object!"

Gabriella jumped, turning to see Troy. Her heart stopped panicking and soared for another reason. He was actually here. She hadn't even called him, but he was here. And he was objecting.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" She wanted to run to his arms, but she had to know he was in love with her and not just wanting to ruin things with her and Jules.

All the color in Julian's face drained completely and he found he was gripping tightly at Gabriella's hands, trying to force his eyes the other direction where Troy stood. He had no clue how the bastard got here but he was here and Julian was going to kill him. He snapped his eyes to him, wild with anger. He seemed to be alone which meant if Julian got him somewhere alone, he could make him disappear. He wasn't ruining Julian's happiness! Not again!

"I think you should leave," Julian snapped

"I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake!" Troy answered Gabriella, running down the aisle quickly and slamming his fist hard into De Aquila's face. He staggered back, falling into the priest and making both of them tumble over some. Troy grabbed Gabriella's arms. "You know this is wrong. In your heart. You can feel it."

Troy tugged her against his body and kissed her as deeply as he could. Gabriella pushed him away from her, tears burning her eyes but not falling.

"No! I can't! You don't love me, and I can't be with you! I need someone who loves me and won't force me into an arrangement I don't want. I need to know you love me, not just want to control me!"

"I don't love you! What?! Are you crazy!? Of course I fucking love you! I flew all the way down here to stop you from marrying that maniac because I love you! I spent every damn day with you in the hospital because I love you! Everyone has told you we were together... and that it was me and you and you believe ONE man on whatever bullshit lies he tells you and run away from your daughter and me again!"

Julian shifted in the sand, spitting out the blood from his mouth and glaring up at Troy as he pushed himself to stand. He was going to kill him. Julian was done playing games. Death was all Bolton deserved.

"Troy!" Taylor screamed when she saw Julian stand and charge at him. "Troy!" I started moving with Chad and Temperance and Dominick down the hill beside the hut. "B!"

Troy heard Taylor's voice and turned quickly, grabbing Gabriella and pulled her aside as Julian charged toward them. Julian shoved Troy down into the sand and started beating him. Troy fought to get out of his grip. Troy kicked Julian back, sending him on his ass and climbed on top of me, sending quite a few blows to his face. However Julian wasn't letting him get away. or live for that matter.

"Julian! Stop! Just stop!"

Gabriella reached down to push him off of Troy, tears starting to fall. She was glad her family was here, all of them... All of them except for Tori and Reggie and Troy's parents. She froze. She remembered them. She remembered all of them. Looking up at Temperance and Taylor, Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Nicky, Chad! Stop them!"

Julian heard Gabriella but blocked her out, starting to undo his belt. He kicked Bolton in his gut, sending him flying right into Gabriella. He knocked her over but that wasn't Julian's focus. He grabbed him right as he turned to check on Gabriella, wrapping the belt around Bolton's neck and starting choking the life from him.

"Li...ly," Troy choked, struggling to get to his knees to check on her.

Gabriella had fallen down against the sand, the force of the fall making her dizzy. She looked up, her eyes focusing on Troy, a belt wrapped around his neck. Chad and Nicky finally let go of Taylor and Temperance, and within a moment, they were by her side, helping her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tightly.

"Julian! Stop it!" she pleaded with him! "Stop it! I love him! I love Troy! Stop it!"

Dominick pulled De Aquila away from Troy and Chad pulled Troy away from De Aquila.

"You heard her, dick!" Chad spat, "She loves Troy, NOT you!" He blinked, looking over at Pepper and down at Troy, wondering if he had heard it.

Dominick held De Aquila back, struggling to keep him as he struggled in his arms. "Give up, Julian. You have lost!"

Julian struggled harder against the bodyguard's arms, glaring at the others before turning his cold stare to Gabriella. "I'll make every single one of you pay. I'm saving you for last Gabriella. I'll make you pay harder than the rest." He shoved Jeff aside and walked away, anger coarsing through his veins.

Taylor rubbed Gabriella's back softly as she swallowed the large lump that suddenly formed in her throat. She wasn't scared of him. She wasn't letting him get the satisfaction. What Gabriella had said hit her and Taylor turned to stare at her.

A shiver ran up and down Temperance's spine as she watched the guy disappear, turning her eyes to her older sister, smiling at her as she hugged her more, helping her stay on her feet. She hoped that her admitting she loved Troy meant she remembered.

"Thanks," Troy coughed out to Chad and Dominick, rubbing at his throat.

He was trying to figure out how to breathe properly when his head realized what Gabriella had said. He turned toward her, ignoring that bastard who was tossing out empty threats.

"You.. love me?" he asked, slowly stepping up to her. The girls backed away, giving them their space. "God, babe, I've been dying to hear that." He captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around Troy, never wanting to ever let him go. They had so much to talk about, but for right now, she just wanted to kiss him and never let go, murmuring against his lips, "I do love you! I love you so much!"


	48. Back Together Again

Gabriella woke up, afraid everything had just been a dream, but as she turned, her naked body pressed up against the other naked body in the bed next to her. It wasn't Jules' body. She was finally back in Troy's arms where she belonged. They had made love and fallen asleep, and now she was waking up to a brand new life with him. Or at least, she hoped they would. They still hadn't discussed everything and she couldn't remember the night she left or why she left. She wanted things to go back to normal. Well, they had never had normal, but at least they could find a way to get there now.

She shifted, lifting her head off his chest and looked at him in the darkness. The rain had started out as a light sprinkle before they had gone to bed, but now thunder and lightning was threatening the very building they were in, the hut Jules and Gabriella had shared together. Troy hadn't wanted to stay in the room Jules and Gabriella had shared, and she didn't blame him. If he knew what Jules and she had done in there, he'd never forgive her. But she couldn't keep that from him. She had already kept enough from him, and that might be the final nail in their coffin, even if they had just reunited.

"Troy," she whispered, kissing his chin.

"I love you so much. I have missed you, even if I couldn't remember, I have missed you. But I remember now, and there's so much I need to apologize to you for. Things that happened before I left. Things that I've done since Julian came and got me from the hospital. Things that I know I can never be forgiven for, but I beg you. I beg you never to leave me. I will make up for everything I did. I swear to you, I will. I love you and I never want to lose you ever again. I love you so very much and I would never hurt you again. I swear it!"

She'd ask him if he would forgive her no matter what she told him, but she knew she couldn't ask that of him, considering all the horrible things she's done. Troy had been mostly asleep, listening to the rain and Gabriella's breathing. However, when he felt her stir and her lips press against his jaw, I smiled, pulling her tighter against the length of his body. He couldn't even say a word before she started rambling off about his eyes down to her, he raised an eyebrow.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for." He meant that. He was the one who had so much to be sorry for, he was just scared to throw it out there. "Don't be sorry. None of this was your fault. Not a single second."

Troy rubbed her bare back, kissing her forehead beside her scar. Her hair and makeup had covered it up earlier, but Troy could see it now. It was a terrible reminder of that night, but he was going to do anything he could to fix things between them. He couldn't take back what he had done or the fact that Sharpay was pregnant, but he was going to do his best to convince her that they were meant to be together no matter what happened.

"This was all my fault," Troy continued. "Everything I've done brought us to this moment. I am the reason for every single thing that's happened since the news about Tori surfaced."

Troy honestly believed it was his fault for everything that happened and he wasn't going to believe any differently. Gabriella let her head drop to his chest, closing her eyes gently.

"No. If I would have never kept her from you, if I wouldn't have run away from you in the beginning, if I would have stayed and been strong, none of this would have happened. We would have been a family long time ago and I never would have gotten involved with Julian in the first place. He never would have come to the hospital to take me away from you, and I would have never slept with him." She bit her lip and swallowed hard, lifting my head to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Troy. I am so sorry. I know I can't ask you to forgive me, but I swear to you that I will never stop trying to make it up to you. Never in my life will I ever stop trying to make it up to you!"

Troy's eyes snapped open in rage. Not at Gabriella. At De Aquila. He was scum. Vermin! Hell he wasn't even _that_ good. He was the damn shit that came out of the fucking rats! He was an evil bastard and Troy was going to tear his throat out.

"I... dead." That's all Troy could manage to get out as he shook in anger. "DEAD. DEAD."

Troy meant it. He was dead. He was a motherfucking dead man! He took advantage of her and Troy would make him pay. He would. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his naked chest.

"Troy, I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. I love you, I do! and I will never do anything like that again! Never!"

"Stop being sorry! That bastard took advantage of you! He... he... he raped you! It's rape! He's dead! I mean it! I'll fucking kill him!" Troy hugged her tighter. "Don't be sorry. God, don't be sorry! This isn't your fault!"

Gabriella didn't care what happened to Julian, but she did care what happened to Troy. "You can't, T. I can't lose you. I need you! You say things aren't my fault, then don't do anything you know will take you from me." She hugged onto him tighter. "Please don't!"

"You can't ask me not to defend you! You can't ask that of me!" Troy sat up, looking down at her as the lightening crashed and made her brighter in the dark. "You can't seriously ask me to just let something like _THIS_ go!"

Gabriella sat up, kneeling in front of him and cupping his face with her hands. "I can't lose you. Do anything you want to him. Hurt him. Just don't do anything that would take you away from me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him again. "I can't lose you."

Troy hugged her back, burying his face in her dark curls, breathing them in. He had missed this smell, this feel of her. "Fine..." Troy sighed heavily. "Fine." He pulled back, inhaling deply. "There's something I should apologize for." He turned his head away from her. "Sharpay's pregnant."

Gabriealla fell back, her rear landing on my feet where she had been kneeling in front of him. Wrapping her arms around her breasts, she bit her lip, trying to keep the tears back. She could get upset with him, but she had known what he had done after he found out about Tori. And after all she'd done with Julian, she'd be a hypocrite.

"Jules and I didn't use protection, Troy..." Not that Troy and Gabriella ever had, but if she ended up getting pregnant with Julian's baby and not Troy's... "I'm never forgiving myself."

Troy closed his eyes tight, letting out another heavy sigh. "None of this... Jesus... how did everything get so fucked up?" he asked, ignoring the room shaking. "I can't believe how bad I fucked it all up."

Gabriella crawled over onto his lap and wrapped her legs and arms around him. "It takes two to tango, Troy. Neither of us are blameless, but that doesn't mean we can't come back from it. We came back to each other after ten years apart, and you forgave me for everything then. We can make this work."

"You're right... as long as we stay honest. Okay? As long as we are both completely honest." Gabriella nodded full-heartedly. He brought her hand to his lips and stopped when he saw the ring there. "This isn't needed," he mumbled, plucking it off and tossing it aside.

Gabriella giggled, the first time she could really remember giggling like she truly meant it, hugging him tighter. That finger should have always been reserved for Troy. She knew she had a ring he had given her, but she was sure he didn't have it with him. She had no idea where it was, but when he gave it back to her, that's where it would be, just like it should be. "I didn't like it anyway. So gaudy!" She giggled some more, kissing him deeply.

Troy laughed. "I guess he didn't know you as much as he'd like to believe." He kissed her lips and stopped when he felt the room rumble. "Damn, that storm out there is getting brutal." The clock near the bed flipped off. "I think the power went out."

Gabriella frowned. She really didn't want to pull herself from his arms, but she thought it would be good to go check on the others. "I am worried about Tempe, T. I haven't known her that long, and I don't know how she handles storms. We should go make sure everyone else is alright."

"You're right." Troy slid off the bed, helping Gabriella to her feet as well. However, when he went to step forward the room shook so hard that he fell right back on his butt on the floor and Gabriella came down on top of him. "Shit... Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded, looking down at him. She was glad Tori wasn't here. Gabriella didn't know if she was afraid of storms either, but this was starting to even scare her and she loved storms.

"I'm alright. We need to get dressed. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

Troy stood, handing her her dress that was next to the bed before looking for his own clothes. He tugged my boxers on and stopped when he felt a gust of air whip through the room and literally shake the entire house, things crashing off the walls.

"Jesus..."

Gabriella closer to him, grabbing onto his arm. She hadn't even put her dress on yet. "Troy, this is bad. Its getting worse. Tell me we're going to be ok." Even if it wasn't, him telling her it was would make her feel better.

"I know. It's going to be okay. I swear it." Troy knew he shouldn't promise that, especially since it literally felt like the house was shaking so hard it was being torn apart. "Here, let me help you."

He helpped her slide her dress on over her head, grabbing his own pants and tugging them on only stopping when things got silent. It was pretty eerie.

"Down," Troy barely muttered, pushing her to the floor and laying over her. He felt the house shake so roughly that the roof whipped off and flew away, letting the rain drop on them and the evening light shine through. "No matter what you do," he screamed, "don't let me go!" He didn't even have a chance to worry about the others, he just prayed to God above they'd be okay.

Gabriella shook underneath Troy, only now getting really scared. She knew Troy was trying to make her feel safe, and he was, but she knew they were in serious danger. She pulled his arm around me, holding it there.

"I'm never letting go!" She felt like Rose and Jack right now and suddenly got even more scared. "Troy, don't you dare ever let me go. Never. Never never!"

Troy was just about to promise he wouldn't when water engulfed the bedroom and slammed them both forward and then dragged them back. He tried his hardest to keep his hold on her, but it was so strong. The grip on him tugged so hard that he was forced to let go, especially when he was thrown into something and pain ripped through his side.

* * *

Chad coughed, spitting water out of his mouth as he shot up right, coughing it out even more. He looked around, unable see anyone. Taylor wasn't with him. He was... who knows where on the side of the beach. The water was calm now. It was barely sunrise. The yellow glare of the sun barely coming up over the edge of the ocean water, glaring over it, made him lift my hand to shield his eyes.

He gripped my arm, wincing, looking down at it. It was broken. He could see the bone pushing against his skin. It hadn't broken the skin, but Chad could tell it was a clean break. He pulled off his shirt, ripped and still mostly wet, and fashioned the best sling he could. Standing up, he started to look around for everyone. He had to find Taylor and make sure she was alright. He promised she would be, and now, he didn't even know where the hell she was.

Troy's side burned worse than anything on his body, making the minor aches and pains a distant memory. "Gabriella!" he called, swearing he heard her voice. He swore he had. "Gabriella!"

He sat up, grunting as he grabbed his side and regretted the tiny act of speaking because it made him cough like a smoker would. He needed to find Gabriella. She was his first task and then he'd search for the others. He shoved himself to my feet and went off in search of the voice he swore he heard.

Chad heard Troy calling out for Pepper. He wasn't as loud as Chad would assume he would be in a situation like this, which meant that he had to be injured too. Chad came around the bend of rocks, finding him.

"Batman!" Chad ran over to his side, stopping just short of him. "Shit, man. You look terrible!" Looking around, he shook his head. "We need to find the others and get to the hospital. There's got to be one on this island, right? A clinic at least." Chad knew the way they were driving out here yesterday, none of them paid much attention to anything on the island, just getting here or to the hut, where ever the hell it was right now.

"It's not as bad as it looks. It's just a papercut, Superman," Troy mumbled, trying to breathe through the pain. "I'm sure there's some place. I'm sure Lily knows where it's at. She's been up here a while. We just need to find her." Troy looked Chad over, his eyes opening widely. "You're worried about me and your arm looks like you played slinky with it!"

"Pshhhh! I'm fine. It's nothing. But I think we need to find the others. If this has happened to us, think about everyone else." Chad swallowed hard. "Come on. We've got to find them."

* * *

Gabriella coughed out the sand in her mouth and throat. Coughing more, she spit all the sand out of her mouth she could, but it was still there no matter how much she coughed. "Tr-" she coughed more, barely able to speak. "Tr-" Coughing some more, she lifted her head up off the sand, looking around. She didn't have any idea where she was. The beach was empty for as far as she could see.

She knelt up, looking around, crying out, even with her scratchy voice from intaking so much sand and water, "Troy!" Looking around more, she cried out again. "Temperance! Taylor" And then again. "Chad? Nicky?" She slowly stood, her head spinning. "Troyyyyy!"

Every inch of Taylor's body ached, but nothing as bad as her lungs, well, her chest. It felt like she had swallowed billions of gallons of water. She felt water logged, like she had too much water in her system. She wanted to get up and search for others but at the moment she was just too tired. She felt like going back to sleep. Rolling her head to the side, she tried to see if sh could see anyone.

"Chad?" she coughed, spitting up more water. "G? Troy? Dominick? Tempe?" she called, trying her hardest to stay awake.

Gabriella heard Tay and she started to run, even with her head spinning. She had to get to her best friend. Narrowing her eyes, she saw her there on the sand ahead of me. "Taylor!" Running over to her, she dropped down on the sand by her. "Tay! Are you alright?"

Tears starting to burn her eyes. She was worried. She didn't want Taylor to be hurt. She didn't want anyone to be hurt... or worse. But she had to focus on Taylor right now. She was right here in front of me, and Taylor needed her. They could find the others after Gabriella knew Taylor was alright.

"G," T groaned, sitting up and brushing my bloody hair back. I guess that explained why I was so tired... "I'm fine." Taylor took her into a hug, even though every inch of her ached. "I'm so glad you're ok."

When Tay moved her hair back, Gabi noticed the big gash on her head. Biting her lip, she tried to stay calm. "I'm so sorry for leaving like I did, Tay."

Gabriella had appologized to Troy, and he'd told her over and over not to apologize, but she still had to apologize to everyone else, especially Tori when they got home. But first things first, they had to find the others and get to the island clinic.

"All that matters is we've got you back, G." Taylor was serious. She had missed her best friend so much, she wasn't about to be upset with her for leaving. Besides, Julian had filled her head with so many lies, it hadn't been her fault in the first place. "Let's just find the others and go home."


	49. I'm So Sorry

Getting home took longer than any of them had planned. The clinic couldn't do anything for Chad on that island, so they had to airlift him to Oahu. Troy had a couple cracked ribs and was told to take it easy. The rest of them had a few minor cuts and bruising, but for the most part were all fine. Gabriella had hit her head and the doctor, having known about her head injury from a few months ago from the media, said she needed to follow up with her doctor on the mainland as soon as possible if she experienced any pain or more memory loss.

When they got home, following up with Dr. Hodgens fell by the wayside and after taking it easy for a few weeks, Gabriella was out working again. Not that she had wanted to, but because he had already signed on to play this role in this movie long before her accident and she couldn't back out of it. She had sworn to Troy as soon as it was over, she was taking an indefinite hiatus. She wasn't sure if she ever really wanted to go back to work, but it wasn't some kind of decision she wanted to make on the spur of the moment. She wanted to sit down and seriously discuss it with Troy. Sure, they could comfortably live on Troy's salary, and he was more than happy to provide for his family, but it still needed to be a decision that they made together.

When Gabriella had shown up to the set of her new film, she was shocked, and horrified, to find out that Sharpay had signed up to do the movie as well. Gabriella wanted to back out, but Taylor convinced her that everything would be alright. And even though she didn't need Sharpay's words of … encouragement, Gabriella begrudgingly agreed that they needed to learn to work together if they were going to be like family. Sharpay was being extra nice, even though Gabriella knew all she wanted was to sink her claws into Troy. Troy wouldn't have any of it though. He was playing doting father until they were able to have a DNA test next month. If the baby did in fact turn out to be his, then they would figure out a way to deal with that then.

But Gabriella never dreamed she'd find out that Sharpay was in fact lying about the whole thing. She didn't want to confront Sharpay directly. She was sure Troy should be the one to do it. One day while they were on a break from shooing on the set, she had seen Sharpay swimming in the set pool. Gabriella was sure Sharpay didn't know anyone was around. If she had, she wouldn't have been so careless. Sharpay had climbed out of the pool, wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. After drying off, Gabriella watched as Sharpay slid on a fake baby bump before pulling on her pink robe. Thankfully, the Lakers were playing the Heat and Troy would be in town. Tori was spending Spring Break with Troy's parents, so it would just be the two of them.

Gabriella didn't know how she was supposed to tell him this. How was she supposed to tell the love of her life that his child was gone or that there was a possibility that the child could have never been there in the first place. After having kept Tori from him for so long and knowing how much he wanted children even if one was with Sharpay, Gabriella knew this was going to tear him apart.

She wanted to give Sharpay the benefit of the doubt that she had been pregnant and lost the child, but even so, she was still pretending to be pregnant when she wasn't really after all. Gabriella wanted to believe that Sharpay had been pregnant, but she wasn't sure. Gabriella didn't know what to believe. Sharpay had been her friend at one time, her best friend, but she had been lying to Troy this whole time and Gabriella didn't know what to believe any longer when it came to her. All she knew was she had to tell Troy. As horrible as it was, he deserved to know, even though it was going to tear his heart out. He needed to know, and Bri knew Sharpay wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

Troy's game would be over about an hour after she got to the hotel after filming. She knew he was going to be hurt. She was glad they were both in Florida at the same time so she could tell him in person. She wouldn't tell him over the phone. She wouldn't tell him over the computer. It would have just been wrong. She couldn't do that to him. She really didn't even want to do this at all, but he needed to know.

By the time Troy got to the hotel, he was exhausted and in need of the longest nap of his life. He had the bus drop him and Chad off on it's way to the hotel the others were staying at. Troy and Chad were staying with Gabriella and Taylor. They walked across the street to the Mexican place to get some food to take up to their girls before heading up to their rooms and telling each other tonight. The girls had left instructions with the front desk to give them keys when they arrived. Once inside the suite, Troy sat the bag of food on the counter and tugged off his hat. Tossing it aside and kicking off his shoes off, he called out or Gabriella.

"Lily?" He heard the shower shutting off and smiled, walking toward her bathroom. Pushing the door open, he caught her sliding her towel on. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted her, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her into his arms. "I missed you, baby." he groaned, kissing the side of her neck. "I brought food if you're hungry. I'll let you finish getting ready in peace so I don't ravage you all over this bathroom." He winked, kissing her lips softly. "Te quiero."

Gabriella smiled as he pulled away from her, walking to the door. "Te quiero, T." He was about to leave and she spoke up again, stopping him. "Can we talk when I get out there?"

Troy gave her a quizzical, but nodded anyway. "Of course, baby." Walking out, he headed back to the main area of the suite, pulling their food out of the bag and onto the counter. He stopped when he saw her walk in the room, dressed.

"I liked the towel look better, but you look beautiful," Troy said, letting his arms around her waist and kissing the tip of her nose, letting his hands slide softly over the lilac-colored nightie she had put on. "So, what was so important?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Taking a soft breath, Gabriella turned ger head up to look at him, biting her lip softly. Her face worried him because she looked like she was about to drop something terrible.

"Troy, I found out something, and I know I need to tell you, but I know when I tell you, you're going to be very sad and mad. And I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I know if I don't tell you, no one else will."

She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Troy shivered, not only from the feeling of her fingers through his hair, but the eerie feeling she was eliciting with her tone alone.

"I love you so much, and I never want you to forget that. We've gone through so much just to get to this point and you're going to feel like it's been pointless when I tell you this, but even that isn't going to be what's important at this point." Gabriella felt horrible right now and she just wanted to take all his pain away and she hadn't even told him yet. "Troy... Sharpay... She's not pregnant... Whether she was in the beginning or she lost it, I don't know, but... there's no baby. She's faking it."

Gabriella bit her lip, waiting for the hurt, the anger, waiting for all of it. Troy's eyes slid open wide, his mouth following suit. Gabriella knew she had taken him by surprised. He hadn't expected her to say this at all. Who would expect this? Who expects someone to tell them that their child isn't alive anymore? And this had been the second time Gabriella had to tell him this. The first time had been when she had told him Angel hadn't made it. Gabriella had hated that moment. She hadn't even wanted that baby at first, but when she had lost her, the baby they had first been pregnant with, she felt horrible, and telling him was the worst thing she ever told him. It had hurt him so badly. And now she was hurting him again. Taking yet another child away from him, another child he never had the opportunity to meet.

"No..." Troy spoke slowly, shaking his head. "There's no way. She's got the belly. I heard the baby's heartbeat. You heard it. I heard it. We both went to the appointment with her when we got home from Hawaii. There's no way she's faking it."

Troy knew Gabriella had no reason to be lying to him, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes, he knew Sharpay had been broken when he broke up with her, but he had loved her at one time and he wanted to believe she wouldn't betray him like this. He was doing his best to take responsibility for what he had done with Sharpay. He had conceived a child with her, and he already loved the child she was carrying, even if Gabriella wasn't the one who was pregnant.

"You're mistaken."

He started to scoop out some beans for her onto a plate from the cupboard. "She and I... we've been getting along great, there's no reason for her to lie... or fake..." He glanced back at Bri, tears burning at his eyes. "No, we saw it. The baby was healthy."

He looked back at the food in front of him, grabbing both plates and smashing them in the sink. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to. His baby was fine. Sharpay wouldn't do this to him. She wouldn't. Right?

"No..." he said, slowly, shaking, his eyes lowering to the floor as tears ran down his cheeks. "No... the baby is fine."

He couldn't do this again. Not another dead child. Not again.. not when he really wanted this baby. But he did have another daughter. He loved Tori more than anything. She needed a little brother or sister. And even though it wasn't Gabriella giving birth to it, it was still his child and still Tori's sibling. Even Gabriella had accepted that. He knew how much it hurt her that she wasn't the one giving birth to her, and as upset as he was, he was trying to remind himself that she wouldn't tell him this to hurt him. As much as he didn't want to believe it, there had to be some truth here, he just didn't want it.

Gabriella slowly walked over to him as he lowered his head. She could see the tears as they slowly fell to the floor. Sliding in front of him, she placed her hands on his face, not lifting his head. If he wanted to cry, she'd let him do it, and she'd let him do it with his head down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. They had lost a child together. They knew what this felt like. They could handle this together. Gabriella wasn't going to go anywhere.

She cried with him. No words needed to be said. They had decided they were going to raise this child together anyway. What words would grieving parents say to each other. Last time he had blamed her for losing our baby, but it wasn't going to happen this time. This time they held each other. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to rest on her breast. She was never going to leave him, not ever again. She was here for him and she was his forever. He was hers. They had promised that forever ago, and even though she had left twice now, fate led them back to each other and she would never be more grateful, and she was never leaving again.

Troy wanted to fight Gabriella's comfort, wanting to retreat intom himself, but he knew she wasn't going to lie to him. He had to believe it, and when his head started to clear, he knew Sharpay was lying, hurting him on purpose. I hated that he knew his child was gone that he or she did exist but now they were gone. He took in a shaky breath, trying to focus on her fingers in his hair and not the pain in his chest. He was so grateful for Gabriella. She always helped. She was the only thing that could save him from being swallowed alive by the pain. Even just thinking about her always saved him. He kissed the space above her heart before pulling back to look at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "I didn't mean it." He closed his eyes, resting his head on top of hers. "I can't believe she'd be so cruel, to play games like this. I know I'm not always a good guy, but I try," he continued to whisper, pulling back completely and wiping his face. He just thanked God above that I knew Gabriella wasn't like her, not even a little bit. Yes, she had kept Tori from him, but he understood her reasons now. Sharpay had lost his child and not even bothered to tell him. She had no heart.

Turning back to face his Lily, kissing her deeply and whispering against her lip, "I am so incredibly lucky to have you. You're all I need in this world. Just you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I have you and that's all that matters. Thank you for being so good to me, even at my worst." He kissed her softly, letting his tongue tangle with hers. His hand slid up her neck, burying deep in her dark curls. "I love you," he murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

Gabriella moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms more around him. "I love you, Troy."

She didn't want to let him go, but she knew he wanted to end this with Sharpay. He could go to her room in the morning and that way at least he'd have a good night's rest and Gabriella could hold him in my arms tonight and he could relax at least before he had to go through that hell. She didn't necessarily want him to put it off, but she did think it would be best if he had some rest before he did.

Troy inhaled deeply as she got even closer, his breathing uneven especially since he could smell how amazing she smelled. Like the most delectable sweet ever invented. It had been weeks since they had been together. They ahd both wanted to stay home, but they both had responsibilities and life had to go on.

Gabriella's kiss deeplened, and Troy groaned, feeling her finger in his hair, backing her up so she was against the counter. Gabriella hadn't meant for this to happen, but it had been so long since they had been with each other. They needed each other and couldn't deny each other the pull the other was feeling. They never could deny it, but it was especially hard tonight. He barely pulled back his head to speak, breathing heavily, whispering heavily at the side of her neck.

"I'll stay here and go in the morning... to see her." His hands trailed up her arms. "Thank you. For telling me. Thank you for being perfect."

Leaning down, Troy captured her lips with his, lifting her slowly off her feet and letting her legs wrap around him. He headed toward the living room, his kisses growing with passion. He wanted to drown in her, to forget the pain. Laying her back on the couch, he pulled his shirt up and over my head, tossing it aside.

"I'm going to make the best love of your life to you," he whispered, kissing her deeply as his hand came to her pussy. He rubbed at it through her panties, groaning when it didn't take long at all for her to get wet. "I love you," he murmured against her lips, pushing the flimsy purple material aside, starting to rub her through her bare clit. "That's it, babe," he whispered when her moans grew.

Letting his lips trail down her neck, he nibbled gently, pushing her panties aside and starting to rub gently at her bare clit. He moaned, nipping more at her breast. She really wanted him. As bad as he wanted her, but he was taking his time. He was going to make her feel damn good and then have her ride him. He grunted harder, licking at the spot he had been nibbling before coming back up to her lips and kissing her long and hard.

Troy alwayas knew just how to get her going. She wasn't even thinking about anything but his hand anymore, just how good his hand was feeling and other things would feel... "T, Te... O, te quiero!"

She let her hands slide down between them, coming to his belt and undoing it before pulling at it and undoing it before undoing the button on his pants. "I've missed you, T. So much." She looked up into his stormy sea blue eyes, lifting her hips against his as she pushed his pants down, using her toes to help push them down and off of him. "Te quiero!"

Troy tugged her nightgown over her head and tossed it aside, capturing her breast in his mouth. Biting lightly at the nipple causing her to whimper slightly and eliciting a low groan from his throat. "Lily," he whispered, pulling her panties slowly off her.

He tossed those aside, returning his finger to her clit, rubbing at it lightly, moaning as he licked more at her nipple. Nobody turned him on like she did, not ever and he was sure they never would. Yes, Sharpay and Troy had sex but it was nothing like this. This was the best. He pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to her stomach, he wished she was pregnant, but they would continue to try. He knew they'd be making love for years to come, and if she didn't get pregnant this time, there were thousands of times to come.

"I love you," he murmured against her thigh.

Leaning in more, he let his tongue slide over her clit, only for a second before moving down and licking her entire slit. He slid a finger inside of her coming back up to her clit, rolling his tongue over it softly. He loved the way she felt on his tongue. It was her, the smell, the taste, the feel, all of it, Troy loved it more than anything in the world, and the more he pleased her, the more he got turned on. If it wasn't enough that Gabriella's body was humming, her mind was driving her crazy and that was enough to send her body into hyperdrive. She braced herself on his shoulders, breathing deeply. He felt so good and they were only warming up.

God, she loved this man, more than he would ever know. "Oh, T! Oh, my!" She pushed her head back into the couch. "T! Mmmmm!"

She turned her head back to him, looking down at his head between her legs, gripping at his hair, lifting her hips more to his head. As much as she enjoyed this, it had been almost two weeks since they had made love, and she wanted more than just oral from him. She wanted everything from him.

"Te quiero, T." She slid her hands down over his head to his shoulders, pulling him up to her and wrapping her arms around him. "I need you, T."

She pushed him back up, sitting with him on the couch and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing his lips hard. Yes, they'd made love several times since getting back together, and even since he'd come to Hawaii to get her, but she knew it was one moment more than she didn't have before and she wasn't going to waste as single moment.

"I love you, T. Now and forever."

"I love you," Troy murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

Tugging his boxers down, he shifted her slightly, letting the head of his cock rub over her clit. "I missed you," he mumbled, kissing her lips gently his cock slid toward her hole, teasing it ever so slightly before sliding deep inside of her. At first, his pace was slow and steady, but by the time he really felt how wet she was, he couldn't hold back and so his pace picked up.

"Damn it, Lily."

He grunted, moving his hand in between them and rubbing at her clit. She was so wet that she literally soaked his fingers.

"I love you. You're so wet."

Moaning, he captured her lips in a long, drawn out kiss. Curling his free hand into her hip, he helped her move up and down. He let his lips move down her neck, coming to the tip of her breast and kissing it lightly. Leaning even further, he took her nipple in his teeth, biting lightly at it.

"Mmmm!"

Troy moaned, rubbing at her clit faster. He really loved this woman, more than anything in this world. Nobody gave me sex as well as she did and nobody ever would. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't completely thankful that they find their way back to one another. He was especially happy that he got to make love to her, because he honestly never believed they'd be here like this again. Pulling his hand back, he gripped at her hips with both hands, moving the pace faster and grunting at how good that was.

"God, I love you!"

"O, T," I moaned against his lips, hugging him tightly. "You feel so good inside me."

She leaned her forehead against his, pushing her hips more with his, moving faster and faster with him. She could feel her orgasm coming up and she wanted him to cum with her. Moving her mouth to his ear, she started to nibble at his earlobe, moaning softly. She let her nails dig slightly into his back. There wasn't anyone in this world she loved more than this man, and it wasn't even about the sex, but the way he felt inside of her, and the way he made her feel with his arms around me, their naked bodies wrapped around each other, was like nothing else in the world.

"Cum with me," she moaned, feeling her climax start to hit her as she gripped on to his shoulders, whimpering into his ear. "T..." she whimpered, moaning as she pushed her hips more against him, moving back and forth, drawing his climax out. "Oh, T! Te quiero!"

Troy closed his eyes, biting lightly at her shoulder. His balls were starting to tighten and his mouth fell open, letting out a low groan that he was sure the whole hotel heard. And that's when it hit both of them hard. Growling out, he let his cum spill deep inside of her.

"I love you." He was so spent, he was sure he'd sleep right here. Laying back on the couch, he slid out of her when he felt himself growing softer inside of her. He pulled her blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around them. "I love you, beautiful." He didn't want to think about tomorrow, or all the shit he'd have to deal with, he knew it was coming. "I love you, Lily. Thank you for being here for me. I want you to know that. Just because you need to know how thankful I am for you. I'd be a mess without you, just as I was when you left."

Sighing, he pulled back to look at her. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I'm just so glad you're back. So very glad." He kissed her lips deeply. "Thank you for coming back to me. I don't deserve you. But thank you. Even after everything with Sharpay, you're still here."

She smiled up at him, the kind of smile that captured his heart all over again and held on tight. But all Gabriella felt like doing was crying. She hated crying, but it seems like that's all she'd been doing. Not only since Hawaii, being so grateful to be back with him, but missing him in Hawaii. She remembered how much she had cried when she found out Sharpay was pregnant. She remembered that night. She dreamed about it. Quite often, and she could remember almost everything. Everything until she came face to face with the gun. That was when she always woke up.

But Troy didn't know that he had that backwards. She was the one who didn't deserve him. She smiled, kissing his lips softly, resting her head back against his chest, ignoring his thanking her. She didn't deserve him thanking her or him telling her he didn't deserve her.

"I'm really sorry about Sharpay, T. She's not pregnant. I don't know why she lied. I don't know how long she's been lying. I don't know anything. I just saw her in the pool, in nothing but a really skimpy bikini, and then pulling on a baby bump that we use for movies. That's all I know." She felt bad for telling him this. Kissing his bare chest, she closed her eyes softly. She just wanted to forget about all of this and move forward with their life together."I'm so sorry, T," she whispered.

Troy took her face in his hands, turning her head toward me and kissing her gently. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He kissed her forehead before slowly standing up. "Stay here."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. Gabriella watched him walk into the kitchen, pulling her knees up against her naked body. After getting the food, leaving it in the boxes and grabbing two forks and some drinks out of the fridge, he brought it back into the living room. Placing it all down on the coffee table, he sat back down next to Gabriella, pulling the blanket back over the two of them. Gabriella laid her head against Troy's shoulder.

"I'll feed you beautiful."

Giving her a quick kiss, he grabbed a fork and a box of the food. He scooped up some of the beans, holding it up to her mouth, smiling as she chewed. Troy took a bite for himself and flipped the TV on.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked, deciding it was best just to forget the entire drama that was Sharpay. He was only hurting himself thinking about it, and this was his time with Gabriella. He wasn't soiling it with thinking about Sharpay, not when he just wanted to focus on him and Gabriella.

He flipped through the channels, settling on a movie of hers. "This one looks good," he smirked, setting the remote down and feeding her another bite and taking one himself. Even though he hadn't liked torturing himself, he had always watched her movies, and when she'd been on telvision shows. No one ever knew, but if he couldn't see her in real life, he'd sneak a peek secretly.

Gabriella herself hated watching her own movies. She had always attended the premiers, but when everyone went into the theater, she would duck out the back. But since she had gotten back together with Troy, they'd watched a few of them together, even watching some with Tori and Temperance. It was different to watch them with someone else. She never would have watched them with Julian and Taylor had already seen them during filming, plus she had always taken Chad to see them, which Gabriella was fine with.

But she couldn't focus on it, not too easily. She didn't know how Shar was going to pass it off when the "baby" was born. She felt so bad for Troy and she didn't know what to do for him. But she was sure Troy didn't want to talk about this anymore tonight, so she tried to figure something else to talk about. Maybe the movie.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, she curled up a little more with him. "You know, when I met Megan Fox before this movie, we were at the airport, on the same flight to Texas to film." Gabriella nodded, smiling up at him. "She's kinda nice. Some people were whispering about her after I was talking to her, saying things like 'Oh, she's so snooty.' 'Oh, I can't believe she talked to her!'" She giggled some, shaking her head slightly. "Do you think she wouldn't talk to me? Maybe I wouldn't talk to her." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe people think I'm the one with the attitude. I don't know. Probably, considering I never have talked about my personal life until we got back together and Tori came to live with us, and I don't have friends and before you I've never had a boyfriend that they really knew about or anything like that. It was probably me they were talking about. Because she really was very nice."

Troy shook his head, swallowing the food in his mouth. "You aren't snooty! Not even close. You're amazing with your fans. Trust me." He gave her a kiss, feeding her some of the taco. "Everyone loves you. Just as much as I do." He kissed her nose and went back to his food. "However, I have read that a lot of people think Megan Fox is a bitch, so, I can almost bet they weren't talking about you. But if Megan was nice to you, maybe the magazines were wrong about her?"

Troy shrugged, reaching for his soda, opening it up and taking a sip. "And if they were talking about you, who cares if the media thinks you're a bitch, I know differently, your friends and family know differently. Your fans know differently. Who gives a shit what the press says. They actually said I was an ass, which is sorta true, but I have never been that way, ever, with fans. I'm only that way with the media, especially lately. When you were in the hospital, they kept hounding me and Taylor and Chad for information. Temperance decided she couldn't come down anymore while you were still asleep because she couldn't handle their harping. I told them to fuck off and to stop bugging my family. I don't care if they think I'm an ass, they're less likely to ask stupid questions that way." Troy laughed. "You know me, I like things private, as private as they can be, and with the drama and well, all this crap, it hasn't private, but it's getting better."

He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, setting the can back down on the table and looking back at the TV. He don't know how anyone could think Gabriella was mean, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body, not since he had known her. Sure she had her spitfire, but she was never downright mean to anyone, especially her fans. All he'd ever heard was Ella Leigh was so sweet to her fans. It's all he read and saw, and he knew for a fact it was true.

"I know. I like our privacy. I like my own privacy too when it comes to the media. That's why I've never had interviews before we did Entertainment Tonight. I've never wanted people to find out things about me that are sacred to me..." She smiled up at him. "Like my past with you." She knew he knew now that she hadn't wanted the truth of Tori to surface, so she didn't need to bring that up. "But, si, I know exactly what you mean by keeping things private."

Troy nodded, understanding completely. He had never talked about Gabriella for fear someone might overhear and the world would know about her, and they'd all ask him about her, like they did now. Since that Tori came into our life. He was glad they had their daughter now, but he missed their privacy. The media would continue to pry, but they were in the public eye, no matter how much either of them hated it. But no matter what they got on them, they couldn't make something as perfect as the two of them ugly, no matter how hard they tried. No matter what kind of mud they tossed. She was his. He was hers. And De Aquila and Sharpay were bumps in the road.

No one had even heard from De Aquila since the tsunami hit the little island in Hawaii. He was now on administrative leave from the team and was on the missing persons list. There hadn't been more than two hundred people on the island at the time the wave crashed down, and he was one of thirty-three who were missing. Four were dead. Troy and Gabriella were so relieved that Tori hadn't come with them and that their friends and her sister had all gotten off the island in one piece. Chad's arm was still in a cast and Troy's ribs were still healing, but they were all safe and sound, and that's all that matters.

"I've always felt overwhelmed with the paparazzi," Gabriella continued, "but now having you in my life, it's not so bad. I know I've had Nicky to protect me, but he's not the same. He's my friend and my head of personal bodyguard, but he's not like you. Nobody could ever be like you."

Gabriella sat up beside him, pulling the blanket up over her didn't mind much, but he'd much rather she didn't cover herself up, but he'd live.

"Troy, you don't know how much having you back in my life means to me."

He smiled at her, setting the food down on the coffee table, having had more than enough.

"I do know, Lily. It means just as much to me."

Leaning closer to her, he kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger there before kissing her neck and pulling back to look at the TV. But Gabriella wasn't done talking. She was feeling bad, still, about Sharpay, about not being pregnant yet, about so much. She just had to talk.

"T."

He turned his eyes away from the TV again, looking at her. "Yeah?"

"If I would have stayed pregnant back then... how do you picture our lives now?"

Troy grabbed her face, making her look at him. She had her eyes closed, so he kissed each lid gently. She opened her eyes, and he smiled softly.

"We'd be as happy as we are now, except we'd have two beautiful little girls running around... and we wouldn't be naked in the living room."

He chuckled and she tucked her hair behind my ears, blushing slightly. No, they wouldn't be sitting around in the living room naked. That was a given. But she loved how he laughed about that. She laughed softly with him, snuggling more into him as he continued talking about how their life would be. She had thought about it many times, and she knew the way he pictured it was the same way she thought about it. She just wanted to hear him say it. They always thought alike when it came to the way they pictured their family, but she loved to hear him talk about it too.

"And we'd be married."

Those words right there. That's what Gabriella wanted to hear. She let her thumb brush across the band of the ring she wore on her finger once more. He's the only man in this world she could ever be married to. Even though she had accepted Jules' proposal, she never could have gone through with it. Troy was her soul mate. He was her forever. She had promised him when they were teenagers. He had asked me back then, and they were really engaged now, planning their wedding, and she knew she could never say yes to anyone else and ever actually marry them.

"We'd probably have a little boy as well with a baby on the way because I want as many children as I can with you." He smiled more, kissing her lips softly. "Does that answer your question? Oh! And we'd have a dog, a boxer. He'd love our kids as much as we do. But thinking about all this is crazy, because it's not how things are and living in the past just haunts you. We're making new memories, real ones that will be just as great as the fake ideas we have. I love you. And you're all I need. The future that never happened doesn't matter."

He smiled at her, kissing her lips gently. He knew why she was asking, but he had no issue answering, because before she came back to him, it's all he thought about, their life had our little first child lived. He thought about it all the time before, but now that she was back, now that they had a beautiful little girl and they were planning on getting married, he was happy. He didn't need to think about anything because he had her and she was all he needed. Yes, more children would be nice, but if all he ever had forever was Lily, he would be okay with that.

She looked over at him, blinking when his lips came against hers. They had been trying for months before the accident and everything that happened with Julian, and they had been back together for two weeks now, and even though she hadn't been back to the doctor, she was beginning to wonder when she was going to get pregnant again, if she'd ever get pregnant again.

"Does that answer your question?"

She smiled, hugging him more to her, accepting his kiss and kissing him back just as softly.

"We are already making a future just as great as the future we never had, T."

He kissed her nose and she blushed slightly as he caressed her face softly. He pushed her hair back from her face and she smiled up at him softly. She loved him so much and she was never going to give him up for anything. He pulled her back so she could look at him, kissing her again, this time more softly, gently, and she wanted to melt against him. He had made love to her here and then he had fed her. And now here they were just laying in each others arms. Nothing could be more perfect than a night like this.

"You're perfect, I want you to know that. Perfect. Completely. Fully. You always have been."

He kissed her forehead and she rested her head against his chest, thankful she could here here like this with him. She felt horrible. She wished Sharpay wasn't lying to Troy. She wished Sharpay hadn't ever been pregnant at all. She wished Troy hadn't fucked her that day, but she didn't blame him, any more than she blamed herself for keeping Tori from him.

Keeping heshe eyes shut, I wrapped her arm around his stomach more. "I know we can't change the past, no matter what we do. All we can do is make a better future for all of us."

Troy smiled as she hugged him. Nodding, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, he really did. he didn't want her to forget it either, especially when she reminded me of things like this.

"You're right." He stretched out, shifting so she was in front of him on the couch, laying down and he was behind her on the couch. He yawned, hugging her back. "I just want to enjoy right now. No past. No future. Just this moment." He buried his face in her hair, speaking into it. "And right now I love you and that's all that matters right now and all that will matter in the future."

He yawned again, stretching out as he wrapped his arm more around her. He was exhausted. The day had been never-ending. And now that he was so content, her in my arms, the weight of the day was weighing heavily on me, he was ready to sleep.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair, yawning again when his eyes slid shut. Keeping them open was not happening. he was trying, he really was, especially since he didn't want to miss anymore time with her. The team was heading for Charlotte tomorrow and they wouldn't see each other again for weeks, so he tried to fight falling asleep, but it was hopeless and he was out like a light, fast asleep with Gabriella in my arms where she belonged. And he was holding her, just where belonged. They were both where they were meant to be. Forever.


	50. Nothing But Lies

Troy had left the room before Gabriella even woke up. He'd go back before leaving with the team, but he wanted to get this over with. He had to expose Sharpay for the lying bitch she was. He couldn't believe how desperate she was to keep a hold of him, despite having lost him eight months ago, that she was willing to lie about a child that didn't even exist. He was was sure he hated her. He knew he was disgusted with her.

He took in a sharp breath, lifting his hand and knocking. He wanted to believe she wouldn't lie. But why wouldn't she? She had every reason in the world to, but she had already lost him. Did she think that somehow she could get him back? Troy was happy with Gabriella. He always had been. He loved Gabriella and no one could ever take her place. He had felt bad that he had left Sharpay the way he had, but he had never and could never love her the way he loved Gabriella.

Sharpay had just woken up and groaned when she knew she had to wake up for another day of pretending. She had a almost five more months of pretending to go until she could get rid of that hot baby belly and go back to wearing cute little outfits like she used to wear. Yes, she'd be taking care of some brat she had to adopt, but at least this way she could adopt a child that looked like Troy and no one would ever know she had been pregnant with Julian De Aquila's child.

She thought about him every day. She couldn't believe he was missing. She knew that if he was missing this long, that most likely meant he was dead and his body was just floating around somewhere out there in the Pacific Ocean somewhere. She hated thinking that, but at least she didn't have to tell him she had lost their child. She silently mourned over the loss, but she couldn't let people know she was mourning. If anyone ever saw her sad, she'd tell them she missed her baby daddy. She still loved Troy, that was true, and to the world, the baby was his, so it wasn't a complete lie. To tell the truth, it wasn't a lie at all. She couldn't admit it, but she missed De Aquila.

Pushing herself out of her bed, she was about to head into the bathroom to take a shower when she heard a knock on the door. Groaning, she quickly grabbed the godforsaken baby tummy and strapped it on, pulling on her pink and white silky robe off the chair beside the door. She wrapped it around herself, holding it shut as she ran to the door to open it. Her eyes about bulged right out of her head.

"Troy!" She had to get her composure and quickly. Smiling brightly, she held onto the door tightly. "What are you doing here, baby?"

He smiled, his fakest he could muster up. Sharpay felt her heart leap in her chest. For some reason, she was afraid of him being there. Afraid! She was downright petrified. To think, had the door had been open, he could have just walked in. He would have walked in and seen her without a baby bump, skinny as ever.

"I thought I'd visit my baby momma! Is that a problem?" He looked past her and back down at her. "Not hiding anything from me, are you? How's my baby?" he asked, reaching to touch her stomach.

But she moved before he could touch her. He stepped into the room completely and shut the door.

"We're fine," she answered, walking over to the table where a bottle of raspberry wine had been left out from last night. Her eyes widened. WINE! Shit! She can't have wine, not in front of him anyway. He'd know she wasn't pregnant for sure. She had to get rid of it, somehow, but she had to think fast.

Troy smiled as she turned her back to him. She was hiding the baby, or lack there of. "So, I heard something interesting," he started slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I heard that someone I used to consider my friend told me something untrue, and I've found out she's a miserable lying bitch who fucked with my head trying to get her way." He grabbed her wrist, tugging her back to face him. "Have you heard that story?"

Sharpay flinched, her eyes wide as she stared into his stormy blue eyes. He knew. How he knew was beyond her. She tried not to let how afraid she was of him show in her eyes or in her lip that was about ready to quiver right off her face. He pulled her hands away from her robe, letting it fall open. He didn't look down. Instead, he rested his hand on her stomach. The feel of it was most defiantly not a woman's stomach. It was fake.

"Gosh and to think I actually believed you." He tugged the stomach off her, throwing it aside. "I cannot believe you! How could you lie to me! Even for you, that's cruel!" he screamed at her, his face turning red in his anger. The force of his voice was almost enough to knock her back on her ass.

"You don't understand!" she screamed back at him with the same intensity, refusing to let him see her fear. "I had to do this! I had to make you believe I was pregnant! If I didn't pretend to be pregnant, I wouldn't ever have had a chance of getting you back. I miscarried, Troy! I'm sorry, but I did! My work schedule was just too much for me."

She hated that she had miscarried. She never would have stopped working, but she had lost the baby. Somewhere inside her, she knew that wasn't the reason. She knew it was because she had heard that Julian was lost and that probably meant he was dead. It was the stress and grief of that that had caused her to lose the baby. I regretted that she lost the baby, it was better this way, but he was never supposed to find out. Now that he had found out, she had no hold over him and no chance of ever getting him back.

Did she really believe any of that justified lies? Making him believe he had a son on the way! Did she honestly believe that? Did she really believe that it was okay? She had to see how fucked up this was. He shook his head slightly, tears burning at the corner of his eyes. He rubbed at them quickly, letting out a shaky breath. It was one thing if a baby never existed, but she was the reason his child was gone. She killed his baby. Yes, not on purpose but her fucking career meant more than the baby, and now the baby was gone. She didn't give a fuck. She used that baby from the beginning as a tool to get her own way and she didn't even care how much this hurt his heart. This was the second child he had lost now, the second child he loved and pictured a future with. Yes, he had Tori, but he had lost Angel and this baby as well. She was a heartless bitch and she didn't even give a fuck. He was sure he hated her, even more so than when he showed up only thinking she was a lying bitch.

"I knew if you found out, you'd never come back to me and you'd stay with her! That's just not fair! Not after everything I've done for you! Not after she ripped your heart out the way she did and left you all alone! I was there, Troy! Not her! I was! And I would have been when she left with De Aquila, but you wouldn't let me anywhere near me. I knew if you found out I wasn't pregnant anymore, you'd stay with her! And I couldn't have that! Not when she's just going to break your heart again! She's the selfish bitch, not me! Your precious little Lily!"

He couldn't believe she was bringing Gabriella leaving again. She always used that to make him want her, to need her, like Gabriella was horrible for leaving. Yes, Lily made her mistakes, but she was a good person. Sharpay was the cruel evil bitch. Not Gabriella! He took in a sharp breath, picking up a vase of flowers next to him and tossing them at the wall. They cracked and splattered glass, water and flowers all over.

"You have no right! None! You evil bitch! You made me believe I was going to be a father! You took the ONE thing you knew that could keep me even as your friend because you are the selfish bitch! If you loved me, really loved me, you would have been honest and let me be with who I really love, the woman I lost myself to when she left! That would have never happened if you left! I wouldn't have lost myself because you never meant that much! At all!"

He grabbed her arm and tugged her closer to him. "You had no right making me believe you, making me want a child that wasn't here anymore. You're the selfish bitch and no matter how you spin your selfish lies, it's still selfish, it's still lying."

He let her go with a jolt. She stumbled backward when he tossed her, quickly regaining her balance, not wanting him to get smug satisfaction of knocking her down physically to add to the smackdown he was already laying on her.

"You're dead to me, Sharpay. DEAD! I don't ever wanna see your face again. Do you understand me?!"

His anger was boiling over. He hated her. And he wanted her to know how much. He wanted her to know how much he meant every word he had just said. She was a bitch and if I never saw her again it would be too soon. Sharpay was sure now she hated him too for even saying her name. She hated Gabriella. She had once been her best friend, but when she walked away from Troy like she did, Sharpay swore she would never forgive her. Sharpay loved Troy, more than Gabriella ever would, and he couldn't see that! She glared at him. He may love her, but she didn't deserve his love. Not like Sharpay did. She tried not to let his words cut as deep as he was hoping it would, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He was already cutting her deep enough. She wouldn't let him dice her. "

She took a deep breath, glaring at him even more. His words tore a hole straight through her heart. She wanted to scream out to him, cry out for him to take it all back. She wanted to BEG him to be with her, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction either. He'd broken her, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"You know what! I don't care! Fuck you, Troy! Fuck you straight to hell! Because that's where you're going to be in no time at all. You're going to be back in your own fucking hell, in misery because your precious Gabriella left you again. I know she will, and when she does, you'll be licking your wounds."

Troy glared hard at her, his chest heaving from his anger. He was trying to calm himself down, especially since he knew she had no idea what the fuck she was talking about, but God, he wanted her to hurt. He wanted her to feel bad for her choices, but nothing. She was just mad that he was in love with Gabriella, that he would never leave her. She didn't care that she hurt him. She didn't care the least bit.

"But will I be there? FUCK NO!"

Troy raised his hands, shaking his head. "And your point?" he yelled back, dropping his hands at his sides.

"I wouldn't come to your rescue again if you paid me to! So when you're licking your wounds from her disappearing act again, don't come crying to me. This bridge has burned, you bastard! I gave you everything and I still would have given you everything! You would have had the baby you wanted! Just because I wasn't carrying your child anymore, doesn't mean that we wouldn't have a perfect baby four and a half months from now!"

God she was twisted. She didn't get how FUCKED up that was. She was fucked in the head. She lost a marble and it was long gone and Troy was sure there was no help for the crazy bitch.

"But you won't have that now! You'll NEVER have that! You're going to live your life MISERABLE and ALONE!"

Troy stepped toward her, gently reaching down and grabbing her left hand. "Sharpay," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "If you think I give one shit about you, or your so called help, you don't know shit. But doesn't surprise me. I faked everything with you. You weren't even that good in bed." He walked to the door and stopped to back at her. "You know what the saddest part is? The fact that you believed I loved you. I mean how pathetic? I couldn't even past a picture of Gabriella without falling apart. You'd think that would tell you how much I needed and wanted her, but nope. You saw what you wanted."

He shook his head. "You were so desperate for me to love you that you held on till I had no breath in my lungs, and even while you used a baby that wasn't even here anymore, I have making love to Gabriella every chance I get." He opened the door. "And by the way, you are the one who is going to die alone and miserable because no guy loves a pathetic, slutty girl. You have a wonderful evening, Miss Evans. I wonder what you'll tell the media when your baby bump is suddenly gone." He smirked. "Or maybe I should say something. Who knows. Goodbye Sharpay Evans. Forget you ever met me."

Troy slammed her door shut and walked down the long hallway to the elevator so he could spend some time with Gabriella before he left for Carolina. He was glad that was over. I felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders, a huge, thousand pound weight that he had been saddled with for months. He felt like he could finally breathe, deeply and completely.

Sharpay knew there was no way the words she had would just make him want to stay. She had known it. He loved that bitch and he wasn't going to come back just because she told him he was going to be miserable and alone. He'd take those odds, even if they weren't in his favor. She had treated him good. REALLY good. All Gabriella ever brought him was heartache and misery. Her eyes widened, blazing with more anger, more hatred for her than she ever had before.

Screaming, Sharpay picked up the picture she took of the two of them in a frame, tossing it at the door, screaming loud! She was sure they heard her in the whole entire building, but she didn't give a fuck. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of getting one up on her and telling the press she had faked the pregnancy. She needed to think quickly. She couldn't have him disgrace her good name like that.

She walked over to her purse, pulling out my phone and calling her manager. When she answered, Sharpay spoke quickly, "Dianne, I need you to do something for me, and I don't need any questions, understand?" When she said that she did, Sharpay told her she needed an ambulance as quickly as possible. When she asked why, Sharpay said she needed a diversion. She'd take care of everything else.

Dianne said she'd get the ambulance as soon as possible and hung up the phone. She'd go with the paramedics to the hospital and she'd pay a doctor to say she had a miscarriage. Then she'd tell her manager to tell the press she had to go home to heal. She really didn't want to go back to LA though. She could go anywhere she liked. It didn't matter. But as far as the world would know, it was the stress of not being with Troy that caused her to miscarry. She was in the clear.


	51. Noooo!

Neither Troy nor Gabriella could believe the media buzz over Sharpay's _miscarriage._ Some magazines were betraying her as the victim while others were saying that Troy and Gabriella were meant to be together. "They're the new Brangelina," one magazine said. Not that Gabriella liked being compared to Angelina. She was a good actress and all, but in that whole mess, Gabriella had always sided with Jennifer Aniston.

But Troy and Gabriella knew the truth about her miscarriage. Part of her felt sorry for Sharpay, besides, she had lied to Troy for ten years herself. Not actively, but keeping Tori from him was one big lie. That wasn't why she felt sorry for Sharpay though. She knew what it was like to be in love with Troy and not to be with him. She knew what it was like to be pregnant with his child and lose it. She understood, but that didn't mean that made things better.

Because Sharpay had to take time to _recover_, filming was put on hold. Troy was glad, because the next few games he had were home games and they could spend some time alone together. Gabriella was just plain tired lately. She wasn't getting her rest, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't know why other than the nightmares she kept having.

It was early, but she'd slept a lot since we got back from Hawaii. Not only was she recovering from a head wound, one couldn't plainly remember how she had gotten it, but she couldn't help but feel there was another reason she wasn't resting well. She just felt exhausted, from her head to her toes. As for her head, she remembered pretty much everything, or at least she believed she did. Tori seemed excited Gabriella was home, and Gabriella was doing her best to be the best mother she could be for her. Gabriella loved her. She knew she always had, despite leaving her with her aunt Esme.

Gabriella tossed on the couch in her sleep, dreaming of what happened that night she left Troy. She dreamed about it a lot. Leaving the house. Walking into the city... A gun and then-

"Nooooo!" she screamed, bolting upright on the couch.

That was all she ever remembered. She always woke up at that point, screaming. Troy sat up quickly, his breathing heavy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, beautiful. It's just me... shh..." He kissed her head. "You're okay. You're safe... you're with me and our daughter's asleep in her room... shhh." He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Shh, it's okay." She woke him up a lot with her fear. It killed him that he couldn't fix it. That he couldn't fix what had happened. "I love you..."

Gabriella looked around the room, trying to focus on something. The movie they had been watching was done playing. She don't know how long it had been on the menu screen, but they were still laying on the couch. He must have fallen asleep as well, because Gabriella could tell she had scared him when she had screamed out. She had scared herself. Inhaling deeply, she relaxed back into his arms, her eyes closing tightly, and doing her best to relax.

"I'm sorry," she swallowed, her own breathing heavy, even if she was trying to relax. "I'm ok. I am."

She held on to him tightly, not wanting him to let me go. She knew he wouldn't, and she knew what he was telling her was true, but it always take her forever to calm down after that nightmare.

"Don't be sorry," Troy murmured against her hair as he smoothed a hand down her back. "You're fine. You have no reason to be sorry." He leaned her head back just a smidge and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Was it... a dream about that night again?"

Gabriella barely nodded, but at least she was calming down now, thankful to have Troy's arms around her.

"Yes," she barely whispered. "I can't get past it. And it always ends in the same spot. I see the gun and the loud-" she sobbed silently, unable to say gunshot. She could barely think the word, let alone say it.

"It's okay. I'm so sorry I wasn't..." Troy closed his eyes. "It's okay, baby. I love you. And it's over now. You're safe. You'll always be safe with me. Always." He kissed her head. "Maybe we should... go to counseling?" He had said 'we.' It could do both of them some good.

Gabriella closed her eyes, tears seeping silently from under the lids. "As long as it's us," she told him, shaking her head only slightly. "I wouldn't be able to do it alone."

She didn't want to relive it, but she knew if she didn't sooner or later, it was going to bother her forever, and she didn't want it to hurt Troy, but what she was going through was hurting him already. She opened her eyes, looking around again.

"Tori's asleep?" She inhaled deeply, wiping her eyes softly. "Maybe we should go to bed too. Don't need to sleep on the couch." She didn't want to go to sleep, but Troy didn't need to be sleeping on the couch.

"Yeah, she got sleepy during the movie and asked if I'd take her to bed. I didn't want to wake you so I walked her up there. She hasn't been up there long. We can lay here. We don't have to go to bed. We're fine right here. As long as you're comfortable I am." He kissed her lips. "Are you feeling a little better?"

She nodded, relaxing more against him. She didn't want to think anymore about her dream, she just wanted to be with him, and not think about anything. If he wanted to stay here, she was good with that. Besides, she hated sleeping. She was always afraid she'd have the nightmare again.

"Yes. We can stay here. Just keep me awake, please."

"What would you like to do? You hungry? I can whip us up something real fast? And then we can watch another movie?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Not another movie. But yes. I'm hungry."

Standing, she grabbed his hand and walked with him to the kitchen. Hopping up on the counter, she tried to act as though she was ok. She knew he knew she wasn't, and she was sure he knew she didn't want to dwell on things. She just wanted to eat.

"What you gonna make me?"

"Hmm, that depends what you in the mood for?" he asked, opening the fridge.

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, crossing one leg over the other, making her nightgown slide up a bit. "Do we have strawberries? And ice cream?"

She smiled. I knew they were cold foods, but they had a warm house, and they had our own body heat, snuggled underneath a blanket. It was what she really wanted.

"Mmm, you always make the best choices."

He opened the fridge, pulling the strawberries and ice cream out before setting them down on the counter next to her, leaning forward to let his lips brush over her bottom lip as he opened the ice cream box. He reached over to get a spoon out of the drawer beside her long legs and dipped it in the ice cream, bringing it up toward her lips.

"Open up." He grinned.

Biting her lip, she smiled brightly at him. "You always treat me like a queen."

She knew she was blushing, but that's what he did to her. He'd always do it to her. Opening up, she took the bite, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

"Mmmm, soooo good." Opening her eyes, she smiled at him, softly. "Te quiero, babe. Por siempre."

Troy felt his cock lurch at her lips moving against the spoon and her soft moaning but didn't utter a word of it. "Te quiero, bonita."

Picking up a strawberry, he leaned forward to lick a little bit of the ice cream off her bottom lip that had dropped there before holding up the strawberry to her lips. She couldn't help but moan softly. She loved when he did that, food on her lip or not. Taking the bite of the strawberry he offered her, she swallowed, smiling softly at him.

"Mmm, T."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, uncrossing her legs and sliding over so she could wrap them around him. Picking up a strawberry, she rolled it in the ice cream, letting it get coated in ice cream before holding it up to his lips.

"For you.."

Troy leaned forward, taking a bite, moaning as he swallowed. "Thank you, baby." Shifting, he let her feel his cock as he moved to stand better between her legs.

Gabriella couldn't help but moan herself, feeling his cock at her core. She pushed herself more against him, letting him know she wanted it.

"More?" she asked, playfully.

She didn't want more ice cream. What she wanted was for him to push her back over this counter and make love to her, but if he wanted a little more foreplay, she could do that. Besides, foreplay was really good. She let her finger dip into the ice cream, scooping up some and holding it up to his lips.

"Open?"

Troy let his mouth slide over her finger before tugging her closer, his arm hitting the container full of strawberries off the counter and onto the floor, sending strawberries all over the place. He tugged at her panties quickly, pulling them off before pushing his own down his shorts and boxers. He had to have her. Here and now.

"I want you!" he groaned, sliding her to the edge some and slamming hard into her, groaning in pleasure.

Gabriella smiled, even though he'd surprised her. Yes, she knew he wanted her, but not this badly, not as much as sje wanted him. She gripped at his biceps, moaning out almost breathlessly. They'd both been recovering from the hurricane, and they hadn't been able to be so rash with each other, but they were both feeling up for this, pun definitely intended. It felt so good, so perfect. She couldn't remember the last time it felt so amazing, and every time was indescribable. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like every time was better than the last.

"T! O, T!" she gasped.

They had a little girl upstairs to be quit for, but Troy always made her scream so loud. No one could make her feel the way he does. She slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders to the back of his neck, up into his hair.

"Oh!"

"Lily," he grunted, lifting her up off the counter and walked over to lay her down on the kitchen table, noticing and loving how thankfully easier it was, because he was still a bit sore. But he didn't have to strain so much in this positon. He could move at a quicker speed, the table making a soft squeak each time he thrust into her. God, he loved and missed the hell out of making love to her like this.

Gabriella gripped at the table, arching her body to him so he could fill her even more. Nothing was like making love to him. Nothing ever. She loved him more than anything and she felt so good every time he touched her. And making love to him was so incredible. She knew it would always be.

"T!" she gasped out. "Si! O, SI! T!"

Troy pounded harder, and felt his balls tighten just before exploding inside her, harder than he could ever imagine. He had needed this, her, so badly, and it felt so good. He kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, Lily. I love you so much," he whispered before kissing her lips.

Gabriella laid with him there, enjoying the feeling of the culmination of their love, her orgasm and him exploding deep inside her and him throbbing inside of her. There was nothing like any of this. Nothing in the world. She kissed him again, her hands lazily, and tiredly, gliding over his back, whispering against his lips.

"Te quiero, T. Te quiero tanto."

She just wanted to lay here with him, no matter how uncomfortable the table was, and enjoy this, but they had a little girl sleeping upstairs and there was no telling if she would wake up because she needed something, or she had heard their lovemaking and come to see what it was. She didn't want to move, not just yet, but she knew they'd have to soon. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands resting tiredly on his back.

"Don't move yet, please. I want to bask in you. In us." It was cheesy, but she did. More than anything. "But we're gonna have to get up soon. Just in case."

Troy smiled down at her. "Round two in our room?"

Gabriella bit her lip, smiling and nodding her head. "Si."

She giggled as he shifted and stood up, staying inside her as he lifted her off the table and started to head toward the stairs, kissing her lips, her face, her neck, her shoulders, the entire way. Tomorrow they'd call Dr. Hodgins, but for tonight, they wouldn't think about anything but each other and showing the other their love.

They had left Tori with Temperance and Dominick to go see Dr. Hodgins at the hospital. She wasn't a psychiatrist, but she would know the best one to refer them to. When they had called her, she had told them it was her day off, but she was glad they called. She would meet them at the hospital at ten.

Troy and Gabriella showered together, making love there before getting dressed and leaving for the hospital. Gabriella was nervous. She really didn't want to see anybody about this, but she didn't want to continue on this way either. She knew if she wasn't able to get around it, it would cause more problems for her and everyone else down the line.

They took the elevator to the eighth floor, walking down the hall to Dr. Hodgins office. The door was open and she looked up, smiling brightly when she saw them come into the doorway.

"Gabriella!"

She remembered to call her by her given name, not her stage name. Gabriella appreciated that. She barely remembered having met her while she was in the hospital, but a few wires were still crossed, but she did barely remember her.

"Troy." She smiled at both of them. "I'm so glad you're both here."

Dr. Hodgins looked at Gabriella and wondered how she could be hiding the baby so well. She would think she'd want to show it off, but even with what she was wearing right now, it didn't look like she'd have to try hard. If she continued to carry the baby in her back like this, her back was going to be killing her by the third trimester.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled uneasily. She didn't want to get the conversation started, hoping he would. Troy nodded, turning back to Dr. Hodgins.

"I know you said today's your day off, Dr. Hodgins. Do you have time to speak with us?"

She smiled, nodding her head and closing there door. "Of course, I do. Come in. And please do call me Van." She had told them in the hospital, but at the time, she was sure they wouldn't remember. Troy and Gabriella followed her over to her desk and she leaned against it beside them, smiling across the table at them. "How are you feeling, Gabriella? How's your head?"

Gabriella smiled. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I think it's healing really well."

Van took a step closer and looked at her forehead when Gabriella pulled her hair back for her to take a look. Nodding, Van smiled and leaned back against the desk.

"It is looking very good. I'm very pleased."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled softly up at her.

"How's everything else? Morning sickness gone?"

Van knew from the hCG levels of her bloodwork, she had been a few weeks into her fourth month, so by now, her morning sickness should have been gone a while ago if it wasn't by now. Gabriella's eyes opened wide and Troy almost choked on a breath of air.

"What?" Troy asked when Lily remained silent beside him.

Dr. Lane smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be telling anyone. You have doctor patient confidentiality, no questions asked."

Troy over at Gabriella confused. She had no clue what the doctor was talking about either. Seeing that they had no idea what was happening here, Van stood, walking over to her filing cabinet. Could they possibly not have any idea what she was talking about? Did Gabriella truly not know she was pregnant. Van wasn't an obstetrician or a gynocologist, but she could read simple bloodwork results, and she knew she hadn't read them incorrectly.

"Your hCG levels in your bloodwork from your stay in the hospital indicated that you were well into your second trimester." The two of them remained silent and he continued. "You're pregnant," she told them, handing them the pages with her bloodwork results.

Troy looked over the papers and he light finally went on inside his head, lighting up his whole face. Letting go of the heavy breath he had been holding, his body completely relaxed. Lily herself couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sec... second trimester?"

Van nodded. "Yes, you're going to have a baby. In less twenty weeks, actually. Congratulations."

Gabriella slowly turned her head up to look at Troy. His face was bright. She was still processing this, but he seemed to have taken it and was happier than she could ever remember seeing him.

"We're going to have a baby, Lily!"

Without another word, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Pulling back, Gabriella blinked up at him, inhaling slowly.

"We're pregnant, baby! We're having a baby!"

Gabriella still couldn't believe it. Had Van really said she was pregnant. If she had less than weeks to go, that meant she was more than halfway through the pregnancy, she had to be in her fifth month. How could she have not known? She hadn't expected it to happen so easily, and yet it seemed to have happened almost immediately after she went off her birth control.

Slowly, she smiled, releasing air she hadn't even known she had been holding. When Troy finally saw the smile cross her face, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her one more time, breathing her into him. Pulling back, his smile remained on his face and she did her best to keep her smile there.

"I can't believe this, Lily! I love you!"

Swallowing, she whispered, "I love you, T," before pulling his lips back to hers.

It was easier to stay silent and not let him know how scared she was. She didn't want to ruin his moment.

* * *

_"Hay que pensar seriamente en volver a New Mexico, Gabriella!" _

_Gabriella's Aunt Esmeralda stood from her seat where she had been sitting beside her in the doctor's office after he had left the room. Gabriella had just been told she was pregnant. It had been almost three months since she had left Albuquerque and Troy and all her friends behind. She had been sick for so long and Esme was barely able to convince her to go to the doctor._

_Gabriella hadn't wanted to go. She didn't care she was sick. She missed Troy, but she wasn't going back. She had ruined him and she couldn't go back now. She had already hurt him too much and the pain she was going through was her fault. Her finding out she was pregnant was her fault too. She had slept with Troy that day before leaving Albuquerque, and now it was her punishment. God was punishing her for everything she'd ever done to Troy._

_"No, Titi. I can't! I won't! I ruined his life. There's no way I can go back there and tell him I'm pregnant. We can't be together. I ruined him and we can never be together again." _

_But that didn't mean that she didn't still love him. She knew she would always love him. That didn't matter though. Nothing mattered but all she had done to ruin his life and she couldn't go back. Not now. Not ever._

_"Tiene que decirle!" _

_Esme continued speaking in Spanish. It wasn't as though she didn't know English, she knew English as well as she knew Spanish, but when she was angry or frustrated or feeling any other extreme emotion, Spanish came out more easily, just like Gabriella._

_"No, Titi! I can't. And I can't be a mother." _

_Esmeralda scoffed. "Que es un poco tarde para eso, Gabriella!"_

_Gabriella closed her eyes, turning her head away from Esmeralda. But then it hit her. Turning her head back to Esmeralda, she pleaded with her aunt. _

_"You have to take the baby for me, Esme!" _

_Esmeralda shook her head, planting her hands on her hips. "No lo sé, Gabriella. No lo sé."_

_Gabriella sat up more, reaching out and grabbing her aunt's hands, looking up into her eyes, pleading with her._

_"Por favor, Titi. Nunca voy a pedir nada más. Prometo." _

_Esme looked down at her niece, her resolve dissolving as she stood there in front of her. "Gaby..." _

_Gabriella pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her. "Por favor, Esme. Por favor." _

_Esmeralda sighed, wrapping her arms around her niece. "Ok, Gabriella. I'll do it." But she pushed her away, looking down at her sternly. "But as soon as you pull your head out of your ass, you come get him or her with his or her papa. ¿Entiendes?"_

_Gabriella smiled up at Esmeralda, nodding, grateful that she agreed. Gabriella knew she'd never be able to be a mother. She had begun to think for a moment that she could possibly be when she had been pregnant with Angel, but when she had miscarried, she knew it hadn't been meant to be. Getting pregnant now was God's punishment for her. If she gave birth to this baby, she knew she couldn't be the baby's parent. She knew she couldn't in the beginning when she found out she was pregnant with Angel, and she knew the same now. Nothing had changed, and it never would.  
_


	52. Death Cannot Stop True Love

Gabriella had been glad the movie was on a permanent hiatus because of Sharpay's drama. They were talking about recasting to get things up and running again, but all those talks were at a standstill right now, and she was grateful for that. She was trying to get used to the idea of being pregnant. She couldn't believe she had been pregnant for five months and not even known. They had an appointment with Dr. Maria to make sure that everything was alright with the baby and he or she was getting enough nutrition. After everything that had happened over the last few months, both Gabriella and Troy had been worried that the baby wasn't alright.

Dr. Maria convinced them that the baby was fine. She told them the baby was growing fine and that she was on track to deliver at the end of July. Gabriella couldn't believe that meant she had been pregnant since October and she hadn't known this whole time. All the things things that could have happened to the baby since then, and Dr. Maria did her best to assure them that everything was alright.

"See, you're an amazing mama, always have been," Troy assured her once again laying in bed one night, holding her in his arms. The season was coming to an end, and then there would be the play offs, but the Lakers had a few nights off before Troy was back on the road, and they were both grateful to have a little bit of time alone together.

Gabriella loved the time she spent with him, but with how he was acting lately, hovering over here and making sure she was alright with almost every move she made, she didn't mind completely when he was on the road. That didn't mean she didn't miss him like crazy when he was gone, but she didn't miss his hovering. She hadn't even been able to work on the song she had been writing for him since he'd been hovering over her. She wanted to sing it for him on their wedding day... Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Troy, panic washing over her face.

"Dios mio, T! With everything that's been going on lately–" Julian, Sharpay, being pregnant, she didn't have to list it all– "I haven't gotten back in touch with Bianca!"

Troy knew when she realized it, she'd be in a panic over it, but he had it covered. All he had to do now was calm her down.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh," he hushed, kissing her forehead and rubbing her arms softly. "Lily, baby..." He pulled back, smiling down at her. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I've been working with Bianca via telephone and Taylor has been meeting with her. We're still on schedule. Nothing to worry about."

Gabriella bit her lip softly, smiling gently at him. He amazed her. He always had. Even from the time they were both very young, he had always been there for her, kinda like Forrest and Jenny, though Troy wasn't anything like Forrest and Gabriella couldn't be more grateful that her father didn't do what Jenny's father had done, but Troy accepted her and forgave her just like Forrest did Jenny, maybe not as easily, the forgiveness, but he did. That was as far as the similarities went between her and Troy and Jenny and Forrest. Well, maybe aside from the fact that Troy was a far better person than Gabriella was, and she knew how Jenny felt.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply. "You're so amazing!" she told him, hugging him tightly. "¡Te quiero!" Pulling back, she smiled brightly at him.

"I love you, Lily. ¡Por siempre!"

She smiled brightly again and returned her lips to his, kissing him again, just as deeply. Resting in his arms, she laid there quietly for a moment. He thought she was happy until she spoke again, her voice almost sullen.

"Do you mind if I wear a gunny sack instead of a wedding dress?"

If she didn't sound like she was about to cry, and especially not since they'd had that conversation about her being fat, he'd think she was joking. She was far from fat. But he knew it was bothering her, even if they hadn't talked about it since that day.

"Baby," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. "I wouldn't mind if you walked down the isle stark naked. I just want to marry you."

She had turned into his side more when he said that, even knowing it was true, and knowing he meant it, but with how she was feeling, she wished she was invisible. "Don't take this the wrong way," her words were muttered into the t-shirt he wore, "but I don't even want to have this wedding."

Troy hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth, anything but that. From his silence, she took that as a cue to look up at him, continuing.

"Meaning," she swallowed. "I just want to be married to you. I know we can't change the past, even though it would have fixed everything bad that has ever happened with us, but I wish we would have gotten married back when we lost Angel."

She never spoke the name out loud, even when they were talking about her, but it was what she had always called the child they had lost in high school, especially since they hadn't really known if it was a boy or a girl, even though they had both thought it had been a girl, the name just fit. It was what they had both thought of her as. They had never decided on a name because they hadn't gotten to have her that long. Almost as soon as they knew they were having her, they had lost her. It was still painful to talk about her, to think about her, but that was mostly in part to everything that happened after they lost her. Sure, loosing a child was hard, but losing your soul mate after that made everything that much harder. It would have only been worse if Gabriella had died as well, not just leaving the way she had.

"There used to be a time when there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish the very same thing," Troy told her silently, his words wafting into her hair. "But that was before you came back into my lie. Things happen for a reason, babe." It had taken a long time for him to realize that. In fact, it wasn't until just recently that he really started believing it. "We're together now. We are getting married, and we have Tori, and this little one on the way," he rubbed her stomach softly. "Life is perfect! I couldn't ask for anything more."

Gabriella smiled softly, turning her head to face him. "I love you, T. More than anything. You always know exactly what to say to make things better." She rested her head back on his chest, the smile still resting softly on her lips. "I still wish that, but I wouldn't give what we have up for anything in the world."

Troy kissed the top of her head, holding her close. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. She was still uneasy about things, but she loved how he always calmed her down, even if only slightly.

* * *

The score was 43 to 37 with only a few seconds left in the first half. The clock ran out just as the ball swished through the net. Lakers fans roared from the stands. As the teams cleared the field, Troy turned to see a ghost walking toward him. Well, he may as well have been a ghost. He had been presumed dead and no one had heard from him in months. But yet, here he was, walking toward him, an entourage of paparazzi following him, clicking picture after picture, trying to get him to talk to them. But De Aquila had one purpose and he wasn't leaving until he'd done it.

"Bolton, we need to talk."

"What is it, De Aquila?"

De Aquila took a deep breath, stopping directly in front of Troy. "Look, Bolton. I know things haven't been good with us this season, I know I've done things that have nothing to do with playing hoops, but I'd like to apologize. I was wrong."

Troy tried to hid his shock, though he clearly was. "I, uh..."

De Aquila lifted his hand and Troy did his best not to flinch. Last time they had been this close, the two of them had tumbled in the sand, throwing punches left and right. He'd taken Gabriella when she was most vulnerable and made her believe things that weren't true. This time, all De Aquila did was lay his hand on J's shoulder.

"No hard feelings, coach?"

Troy nodded, lifting his hand to pat De Aquila's shoulder. "No hard feelings."

There were so many things Troy could say right now, but he decided now was not the place. If De Aquila ever came after them again, then he'd do something about it. But as things were, he really seemed to be contrite about it. De Aquila nodded as well, turning to leave. Just as he did, a voice called his name from the stands. Both De Aquila and Troy knew the voice well. They both turned to face her as did the paparazzi following De Aquila.

Sharpay ran down from where she had been sitting, hair pulled up under her hat and managing not to draw attention to who she was, but once she saw De Aquila, she couldn't stay hidden any longer. She ran to him, jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back just as deeply. Sharpay wrapped her legs around him, not ever wanting to let him go.

"I thought you were dead," she murmured against his lips.

"I was," he murmured back. "I'll explain all about it when we get home."

The paparazzi was a buzz. Troy's head was spinning. No one had any clue this would happen. Sharpay thought he was dead, and it took almost dying for De Aquila to realize he was in love with her.

"But first things first," he said, kissing her softly before whispering against her lips. "I love you, Sharpay. I really do."

Sharpay's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "I love you, Julian! I love you so much!"

Their reunion was now playing up on the giant screen above everyone's heads. Everyone heard their revelations, especially Troy who was standing right behind them.

"I uh," Julian nodded, "I think we have something else we need to tell Coach Bolton."

Sharpay bit her lip, nodding. Julian placed her down on her feet and she slowly walked over to Troy. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Troy would have pushed her off if everyone hadn't been watching. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered in her ear. "Please just hold me while I tell you this. You can continue to hate me, but you need to know."

Troy nodded, looking over at De Aquila who nodded at him in return. Sharpay continued to speak silently beside his ear.

"The baby I lost... It wasn't yours. It was Julian's."

Troy's eyes widened, doing his best not to flip out. He was getting more and more pissed by the second, but he couldn't flip out here with everyone watching.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I knew it wasn't yours, but we decided I could try to get you back and he could try to get Gabriella back if you thought I was carrying your baby. It was wrong. I know that know. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I'm sorry. I lost the baby when I found out Julian was missing. I'm sorry. I should have never done this to you. And I know you will probably never forgive me, but I am sorry, more than you will ever know."

Pulling back, she looked up at him, and if everything she had said so far had surprised him, the next thing she said was the sinker.

"I hope you and Gabriella will be happy. I really do."

Giving him a soft smile, she turned and walked back into De Aquila's arms. De Aquila looked back at his coach as he held Sharpay in his arms, camera flashes going off like crazy.

"I'll call you tomorrow. We can discuss," he looked around the arena, "this later."

Troy knew he meant his career. It wasn't as though it was in jeopardy. He had been presumed dead. Extenuating health circumstances. But Troy nodded and Sharpay and Julian left the game and Chad walked beside his best friend.

"I don't believe it." Chad shook his black beaded dreads.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe being dead changes you."

Chad snorted. "Right! Or maybe he's just realized Pepper doesn't love him or want him and never did."

Troy looked at chad, shaking his head. It was the truth, though Troy would never admit it out loud. He knew where his Lily's heart was and always had been.


End file.
